<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Silent Song by ace_writergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691802">A Silent Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writergirl/pseuds/ace_writergirl'>ace_writergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Faberry, brittana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writergirl/pseuds/ace_writergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Brittany is a star at the William McKinley Music and Performing Arts Academy. When a new student starts at the school, Brittany finds herself completely captivated by the mystery of Santana Lopez and she's going to do whatever it takes to get to know her, regardless of the fact that Santana is mute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray/Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Shelby Corcoran/Holly Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just the intro to the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany stretched in the wings of the stage as she listened to her fellow students filing into the huge auditorium. The hum of conversation washed over her as she honed her focus on the performance she was about to give.</p>
<p>"Morning, Brittany."</p>
<p>She glanced up and smiled at Will Schuester, the director of the William McKinley Music and Performing Arts Academy.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Will." For some reason, he insisted on being called by his first name. Brittany thought it was a little weird, but he did wear vests every single day.</p>
<p>"I know this is only your first performance of the year, but your senior showcase is probably the most highly anticipated one that we've ever had in the six years we've been operational," Will said with a grin.</p>
<p>"Thanks, but I haven't even started thinking about the winter showcase, never mind the final showcase yet. Classes only started this week and I'm just trying to find my feet again."</p>
<p>"Still recovering from your summer on Broadway?"</p>
<p>Brittany grinned widely. "It was exhilarating. I really can't thank you and Mike enough for your recommendations. I absolutely know that I want to be on a stage for as long as my body will allow me to be."</p>
<p>"Trust me, Brittany, the pleasure was definitely ours. Your talent is so big and you're so eager to share it with the world that far be it from us to deny you and the world that amazing opportunity. Besides, you were headhunted. Mike and I had very little to do with your selection."</p>
<p>That titbit simply widened Brittany's smile. She knew she was good, and she knew she was incredibly lucky to have been afforded the opportunities that she had. Her parents had supported her desire to dance from an extremely young age, sending her to whichever class she wanted to go to. When the rumour mill hit that millionaire Will Schuester was going to open a performing arts school in Lima, Brittany knew that she <em>had</em> to go there. She was only twelve at that stage so high school was still a few years off, but she'd already looked at applying to other PA schools across the country. She wanted to be a dancer. That was all that mattered.</p>
<p>"Ah, Santana!"</p>
<p>Brittany was brought back to reality by Will's excited voice.</p>
<p>"Once again, I cannot express how happy I am that you agreed to come here," Will gushed.</p>
<p><em>Wow, this new student must be an August Rush type or something</em>, Brittany mused, continuing with her stretches.</p>
<p>Will definitely had an eye for talent, but he rarely went out of his way to recruit people. The school had garnered enough prestige over the years to be a top contender amongst the best performing arts schools in America. Santana must be pretty special.</p>
<p>"Brittany, I'd like for you to meet someone."</p>
<p>She had been over the barre stretching her hamstrings and looked up at the request. She lost her footing but managed to quickly set herself upright with the help of someone gripping her arm.</p>
<p>She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat as her eyes met deep, dark ones. Her heart started racing. There was something so alluring about those eyes…</p>
<p>"Oh my word, are you all right, Brittany?" Will asked in alarm.</p>
<p>Brittany couldn't tear her gaze away from the eyes in front of her. "Um, fine," she mumbled, almost inaudibly.</p>
<p><em>Wow</em>.</p>
<p>"Brittany, this is Santana Lopez. She's joining us as a junior this year from Colorado."</p>
<p>"H-h-hi," Britt stammered.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is embarrassing.</em>
</p>
<p>She stood up straight and Santana let go of her arm. It had been a gentle grip, but Brittany had felt like she was almost holding her up.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p>
<p>"Hi," Brittany said more confidently, a small smile crossing her face. She held out her hand. "Brittany Pierce."</p>
<p>Santana just shook the outstretched hand and smiled awkwardly, not saying anything. Her dark hair swished around as Santana turned to look at Will uncertainly.</p>
<p>"Oh, of course, how utterly rude of me," Will said, stepping forward. "Miss Lopez here is unab-"</p>
<p>He was cut off by Sue Sylvester's voice echoing across the auditorium. She was using her megaphone again.</p>
<p>Will frowned. "I told her to stop using that damn thing."</p>
<p>Brittany's eyes stayed on Santana and she realised that she'd been holding her hand the whole time. She dropped it quickly. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She kicked herself as her voice trailed off. What the hell was wrong with her? She was always confident because she always knew what she wanted. It was no secret that Brittany enjoyed the company of both men and women, but no one, not even the director of the Broadway show that she'd been in, had ever rendered her <em>so</em> awestruck before.</p>
<p>Santana was looking down shyly, her feet fidgeting slightly on the floor. She was small for a junior, but then again, she was only sixteen. Brittany knew plenty of people who had growth spurts later in their teen years. Santana looked up suddenly and Brittany felt that lump in her throat again, complete with the rapid heartbeat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow.</em>
</p>
<p>She was completely beautiful. Not necessarily sexy or hot or gorgeous or smokin', but <em>beautiful</em>. In every classic sense of the word. Brittany felt like Santana defined the word. Nothing in the world was more beautiful than the girl in front of her. And those eyes…</p>
<p>They seemed like they held the secrets to the world, the good, the bad, the romantic, the heart-breaking. Brittany was utterly captivated.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful," she finally breathed.</p>
<p>Santana's shy smile intensified, and her head dropped again. She spun a little on her heel and went to stand next to the side curtain. Brittany didn't miss how her hands gripped the material tightly and how she all but hid her face behind the black drapes as she watched Will and Sue have it out on stage.</p>
<p>On stage. Shit! She was about to do a performance and she suddenly couldn't think of anything other than the girl in front of her. Brittany took a step back and put her hands on the barre, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, concentrate. It's the piano and you. An expression of contemporary and interpretive. You worked on this all week, Britt. Come on. The school knows you. They know what you're capable of. Don't disappoint.</em>
</p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and felt that familiar focus. The stage was her domain. The stage was where she excelled.</p>
<p>She smiled and nodded to herself.</p>
<p>"Pierce!"</p>
<p>Brittany flinched suddenly as Sue Sylvester came storming off stage.</p>
<p>"Hi, Ms. S," she said, forcing a smile onto her face. She really didn't like Sue. It kinda sucked that she was the <em>best</em> conductor in the Midwest. She'd sourced talented musicians from all over the country to build up the most amazing orchestra. They were actually famous. They'd been invited to perform at Madison Square Gardens, for the President and they'd been on TV numerous times.</p>
<p>Not surprising, really. Sue demanded only the best and she got it. She had a knack for drawing out everything each musician had to offer, regardless of her somewhat unorthodox methods. Brittany's mind briefly flashed to Jimmy Jenkins (yes, that was really his name – his parents must've been high or something when they named him) being strung up in a thong on the flagpole at the front of the school. All because he'd forgotten to properly tune the G-string of his violin. Sue had felt that his punishment would forever remind him the importance of a G-string.</p>
<p>"The moron on stage who somehow managed to convince sweater monkeys to throw up in his hair has informed me that you're doing a piece to <em>The Heart Asks Pleasure First</em>?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I am. It's a combination contemporary and interpretive piece," Brittany replied.</p>
<p>"Well, firstly, Michael Nyman is a dear friend of mine, so I expect nothing less than perfection from your tribute to him. Secondly, clearly the copious amounts of elephant sperm that he puts on his head has created some kind of brain defect because Harriet is not at school today. Something about man flu, I don't care. I was looking for a reason to kick her out. She was holding the rest of the orchestra back. Her piano skills are mundane at best."</p>
<p>Brittany's eyes widened. "Wait, what? We rehearsed this last week! I don't have any music prepared for the AV crew!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p>
<p>"Blame ye old idiot over there," Sue replied, walking backstage.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Brittany hissed, closing her eyes in exasperation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, this isn't a disaster. You've danced without music before. It's all about the emotion. You can sell that without music. Yes. That's what will have to happen. You got this, Britt. Just dance. Yeah. Just dance.</em>
</p>
<p>"Settle down, please!" she heard Will call out.</p>
<p>Immediately silence engulfed the auditorium. Brittany smiled. Performers knew that silence was a sign of respect. <em>Respect given is respect earned</em>. It was Will's life motto and a mantra that he had impressed on the school body from day one.</p>
<p>"We have two very exciting things on the agenda this morning," Will continued. "As I'm sure you're aware, Brittany Pierce has returned to us for her senior year after a very successful summer on Broadway."</p>
<p>The audience erupted into enthusiastic applause and Brittany grinned. She loved that feeling of adoration, but never let it get to her head. Her parents would slap her silly if she ever did.</p>
<p>"In a bit, she will be performing a short piece that she's been working on in preparation for her highly anticipated winter showcase. But first, I have the utmost pleasure in introducing an amazing new talent to this school. Santana Lopez is, without mincing any words, a prodigy. She's been playing the piano since age four and has been composing her own music since age nine."</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow. Double wow.</em>
</p>
<p>Santana was awesome inside and out. Brittany found herself incredibly excited to hear one of her compositions.</p>
<p>"Santana has a photographic memory and can play any piece of music after one simple glance. Now, I know that many of us wish that we had that luxury, but what makes Santana truly remarkable is that she composed an entire symphony, at the age of thirteen, in two simple weeks."</p>
<p>Brittany's mouth dropped. She spent most of her time in the dancing wing and didn't really know much about music and composition and all of that, but hearing Rachel and Quinn talk about it gave her enough know how to realise that writing a complete symphony in two weeks was incredible. And pretty much unheard of.</p>
<p>"She prefers the piano above all instruments, but is an expert on violin, cello, flute, clarinet and…" he paused dramatically, "…the triangle."</p>
<p>The audience laughed and Brittany smiled, her gaze fixing on Santana, who had all but buried herself behind the side curtain.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's too adorable how shy she is.</em>
</p>
<p>"Now, I know you're all wondering why I'm the one out here praising Santana's musical genius, and she's given me permission to divulge this bit of personal information." He paused and glanced to where Brittany was standing, and Santana was still hidden. "Santana is mute."</p>
<p>Brittany's mouth dropped open. No way. How cruel could the world be? Someone with <em>that</em> amount of musical ability would surely have an <em>amazing</em> voice, completely melodic and musical and lovely and sweet and-</p>
<p>
  <em>Easy on the love there.</em>
</p>
<p>Brittany frowned and shook her head. It just didn't seem fair. And she was entirely disappointed that she wasn't going to hear Santana. Ever. She just <em>looked</em> like she would have a gorgeous voice. Maybe not even that melodic. Maybe it would be a little rougher, a little more raw, perhaps with a bit of husk to it. Like Amy Winehouse or something. Brittany smiled at that. Nah, she looked too sweet and innocent for someone like Amy Winehouse. Maybe more Katy Perry.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hardly less innocent.</em>
</p>
<p>"Students, please give a warm McKinley welcome to Santana Lopez!" Will announced, gesturing to where Santana was suddenly not hiding anymore and walking across the stage confidently.</p>
<p>"Like chalk and cheese," Brittany muttered in amazement.</p>
<p>"Santana, I wonder if we might entice you to play something of your creation?" Will asked.</p>
<p>Brittany moved right to the edge of the curtain so that she could get as close as possible without being seen by the audience. She was dying to hear anything that Santana had created.</p>
<p>The audience cheered as Santana smiled and moved to the grand piano that was always on the stage. Brittany held her breath as soft notes started to stream from the open lid. She watched Santana's face as she played, and she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone look so utterly at peace. The composition was beyond amazing. The tempo picked up, but the notes were still so soft and delicate. Brittany didn't how Santana was able to do that, but she simply became more and more impressed with the mysterious new student.</p>
<p>Something stirred in her soul. It felt like something was awakening inside her. She had the sudden urge to fly onto stage and simply dance. But she held back. Sure, she had a connection to music. She was a dancer, after all, and sometimes her dancing was an expression for her love for music. More than anything, it was an expression of herself, though.</p>
<p>But this music, <em>Santana's</em> music, was…it felt right. It felt like it matched her.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is crazy.</em>
</p>
<p>She'd only met Santana like, five minutes before and not even really met because Santana couldn't reciprocate her greeting.</p>
<p><em>Shit, that sounded mean</em>. Sure, she was disappointed that Santana couldn't speak, but that didn't mean that Brittany wasn't intrigued to get to know her better. It didn't matter that they were in completely different programmes and on opposite ends of campus, Brittany was determined to get to know Santana Lopez.</p>
<p>The music suddenly stopped, and Brittany's eyes focused back on the brunette behind the piano. She smiled brightly at the audience who had absolutely erupted into applause. Brittany had to join in, but she felt like it deserved so much more than simple applause. It needed to be lauded and framed in gold and played in space so that the entire universe could hear how amazing Santana Lopez was.</p>
<p>"Well, Santana, I'm pretty sure we can expect great things from you at McKinley," Will said proudly. "And now, as I mentioned, Brittany's waiting backstage to give us her first performance of the new school year. Brittany Pierce!"</p>
<p>Brittany suddenly felt nervous. How in the hell was she supposed to follow <em>that</em>? And without any music, no less? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for two seconds, running through her routine in her head at super speed before she gracefully danced onto the stage.</p>
<p>She immediately registered the familiar opening notes of <em>The Heart Asks Pleasure First</em> and blinked in surprise. She didn't look at the piano, though. She knew that Santana was playing; it had to be. And it had never sounded better. Harriet was good, but Santana seemed to add a magical quality to the already beautiful piece of music.</p>
<p>Brittany spun around, her eyes resting on Santana briefly as she did so. Their eyes met and a connection unlike any other that Brittany had ever experienced lodged itself in her chest. There was no way in hell that she couldn't know Santana Lopez.</p>
<p>As Brittany moved effortlessly through her routine to Santana's playing, she felt that her dancing had never felt so free before. Sure, she practised enough times to do routines in her sleep, but what she was doing at that moment…it felt like she was on another level, almost like she was simply in her body and Santana's music was moving her. It was scary and unexpected as hell and, at the same time, the most incredibly freeing feeling she'd ever experienced.</p>
<p>Santana played the final notes as Brittany completed her routine, ending in a vertical leg split, her left leg slowly coming down with complete control and grace until she had both feet on the ground. The last note echoed around the auditorium just as Brittany's bare toe touched the ground.</p>
<p>She was breathing heavily, and she was almost sure it wasn't even from the physical dancing, but the emotion that had gone into every movement. She glanced at Santana, who was looking at her curiously. Those eyes threatened to engulf Brittany again until thunderous applause shook her from her gaze.</p>
<p>She stepped forward, curtsied a few times, blew kisses and exited the stage. She sat on the floor next to the barre and rested her back against the cold metal.</p>
<p>Her emotions were all over the place. She wasn't even entirely sure of what she was feeling, but whatever it was, it was fucking intense, and it was all because of Santana Lopez.</p>
<p>Brittany had to know this girl. She felt like her sanity depended on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany took a deep breath as she submerged her body and swam the length of the pool underwater. Her lungs were protesting, but not burning when she reached the other side and she broke the surface, slowly inhaling.</p><p>She loved swimming in the mornings before school. Originally, her dance instructor during middle school had encouraged it to improve her breathing techniques and while it had done that, she had found a kind of therapy in doing laps every morning. If she missed a session in the pool, her day felt off kilter.</p><p>"Boo, don't dwell!" her father called as he passed by the hall, his voice echoing off the walls. Yeah, so she had an indoor pool. Her parents were loaded. Her dad had invented an app about ten years before, right at the beginning of the whole smartphone craze and it had taken off. They weren't snobs, though, which Brittany was grateful for. Their instant wealth had allowed Brittany to achieve her dream of dancing.</p><p>"Morning, Britt!" Victoria Pierce called with a smile.</p><p>"Hi, Mom!" Brittany called back. Sometimes she wished her house wasn't so big, though. They were only three people and it felt like they were always shouting to each other.</p><p>She ignored the stairs and pushed herself out of the pool, grabbing the towel she'd left hanging over the recliner.</p><p>"Damn, Pierce, you can come and clean my pool any day."</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes and didn't bother covering up her body. Unfortunately, he'd seen her in less.</p><p>"Honestly, Puck, do you have <em>any</em> original lines? Or, oh, anything <em>nice</em> to say?"</p><p>Noah Puckerman snorted and leaned against the glass doors that separated the pool house from the long hallway. "Just appreciating what the good Lord blessed you with, Britt," he chuckled.</p><p>Brittany physically shuddered at the eerie feeling of Puck devouring the naked expanse of her body. She didn't even have to look at him to know that he was practically undressing her with his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, out of everything in my life, I regret that one night I drank those fifteen tequilas.</em>
</p><p>She'd definitely lost her judgement that night. Not only did she sleep with Puck, she slept with Puck <em>and</em> Quinn. At the same time. Bad things happened with tequila and Brittany hadn't had a drop of it since.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Brittany eventually snapped. She wasn't in the mood for his crass games.</p><p>Puck shrugged. "My dad was out early so I figured I'd come and see my favourite dancing girl."</p><p>"God, it astounds me how your girlfriend actually stays with you."</p><p>Ignoring his presence, she jogged up at the stairs to her bedroom and immediately turned on her stereo, the pumping bass slowly working through her tired muscles from her morning swim. It was a good kind of exhausting, though. Brittany liked feeling as though she'd really worked out. She let her body automatically move to the fast beat as she pulled off her bikini and started the shower in her large en suite. Her bedroom was a sanctuary to her. Second to the dance studio at school, it was her favourite place. It was large, her bed against the one wall with her closet next to it. Her dressing table was in her bathroom, leaving a huge open area for Brittany to do what she loved. A few mirrors hung from the wall opposite her bed, giving her the feeling of being in a dance studio.</p><p>Her body constantly needed to move. Idleness was not something she was used to or enjoyed. She also knew that her showcase was going to have to incorporate something that showed an ability to control that energy. Her little performance at the beginning of the semester had been a little taste of what she planned to seriously work on that year. Most of her life had revolved around hip hop and modern because she just loved how she could manipulate her body to the different beats. She'd branched out into contemporary and a few classical types when she'd started at McKinley, due to her History of Dance class. She'd become a little obsessed with how people had expressed themselves through dance throughout history.</p><p>Her senior year was about control and about expanding her repertoire. If any dance school or show was going to take her seriously, she needed to be versatile. She needed to showcase her ability to change from one genre to the next in the blink of an eye. She'd been happy with her choreography for her assembly performance, but she knew she had a lot of work to do before the winter showcase, and even more work before her final showcase.</p><p>Mike, her dance teacher, was excited to see her branch out because he believed that she was a dancer who could really make it. As Brittany dried her hair, she thought once more about where she'd like to go after McKinley. Obviously, the dream would be Juilliard. That was the crème de la crème. She'd had a small part on Broadway over the summer and it had been exhilarating. The stage was definitely an option.</p><p>But then there was LA. The potential to be on TV shows or in movies or in music videos. The chances of growth and longevity were a lot more lucrative in LA than in New York.</p><p>Brittany suddenly huffed. "Get through the first month eval and the we'll talk post-graduation," she muttered to her reflection, her voice completely drowned out by the sound of her hairdryer. She closed her eyes and started humming incoherently, feeling the heat running through her hair.</p><p>It didn't take long for her incoherent humming to alter to the soft melody played at that first assembly. Brittany smiled as she remembered how Santana's music had affected her. She'd been dancing for a big part of her life and music had always affected her. But nothing had enveloped her soul quite like Santana Lopez. Well, Santana Lopez and her music.</p><p>Brittany opened her eyes and caught the slight blush to her cheeks. She wasn't naïve enough to simply blame it on the hairdryer.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, slut."</p><p>"Whadup, bitch."</p><p>Brittany grinned at Quinn Fabray, who smirked and slapped her ass as she walked past.</p><p>"Have a good weekend?" Brittany asked.</p><p>"Average," Quinn replied with a groan. "Everyone's being all student-y and shit."</p><p>Brittany giggled. "Fourth week, Q. First evaluations are coming up."</p><p>"Whatevs," she brushed off.</p><p>"Hey, just because <em>you</em> are going to ace your senior year, take pity on the rest of us poor souls."</p><p>"As if you're going to be anything short of brilliant, Britt," Quinn replied, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Ladies," Kurt Hummel greeted as he breezed past.</p><p>"Lady," Brittany and Quinn responded.</p><p>"It feels like we've been here longer than a month, doesn't it?" Brittany mused as she and Quinn made their way to the first of their academic classes.</p><p>McKinley made sure that the students got a well-rounded education. Morning classes consisted of the standard academic classes that they would take if they attended a normal high school. After lunch, the students broke off into their respective majors. The first hour after lunch dealt with theory components linked to whatever their major was. Brittany studied Kinesiology, History of Dance and did a choreography class with her instructor, Mike. The rest of the afternoon was spent practising and honing their craft. Without a doubt, it was Brittany's favourite part of the day. For four hours (at least), she danced to anything and everything unless Mike wanted her to work on something specific.</p><p>Quinn was a double major. Singing and dancing. She was one of the overachievers who didn't even have to try hard to excel. She was naturally clever and had an amazing presence on stage, whether she was moving her body in a choreographed routine or owning the mic like a superstar.</p><p>"I sometimes find it hard to believe that we're seniors," Quinn replied as they headed to Science.</p><p>"We're all growed up, Q."</p><p>Quinn smirked. "Speak for yourself, Britt. I ain't ready to be a big girl just yet."</p><p>"Hey, babe," a deep voice greeted as they entered the lab in the north wing of the school.</p><p>"Not your babe, Puckerman," Quinn said breezily, walking past him. "Haven't been since sophomore year, thank fuck."</p><p>Brittany grinned and sent her neighbour a pointed look. No matter how many times she and Quinn shot him down, he kept persevering. It was like he was under the delusion that hard work would pay off. Almost two years later, Brittany was astounded that he hadn't taken the very obvious hints. Plus, he had a girlfriend. Britt and Quinn were a trouble as a pair, but they never got involved with couples.</p><p>Brittany watched as Puck rolled his eyes and walked in after Quinn, his eyes fixated on her ass and she shook her head. She glanced down the hall and a smile flew onto her face as she saw Santana worming her way through the early morning crowd. She had a pair of earphones in and a faraway look on her face. Brittany could only imagine the wondrous music that her mind was creating, and she found herself staring at Santana until she disappeared into a classroom a few doors down.</p><p>"What's up with you?" Quinn asked with an arched eyebrow as Brittany sat down next to her a few moments later.</p><p>Brittany sighed dramatically. "Honest answer, Q. Do you believe in love at first sight?"</p><p>"I do," Puck chimed in, swivelling in his chair and grinning.</p><p>"Fuck off, Puck," Brittany snapped, glaring at him.</p><p>He actually looked hurt but turned back to the front of the classroom. Quinn's eyebrow was still raised.</p><p>"Is this rhetorical?" she asked.</p><p>
  <em>Is it?</em>
</p><p>Brittany shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."</p><p>Used to her cryptic answers, Quinn sighed and glanced around the room. "It's no one in here, right?"</p><p>Brittany shook her head vigorously.</p><p>"Oh, thank God. I would've been forced to shake the 'what the fuck' out of you. So, give me a hint."</p><p>"She's a junior," Brittany evasively.</p><p>"Oh my God, seriously?" Quinn said, her eyes flashing with mischief. "Santana Lopez?"</p><p>Brittany flushed and found some very intricate patterns on their table to focus on.</p><p>"That chick is so fine," Puck commented, turning around again. "I bet I could make her scream."</p><p>The next five seconds were a blur, but it ended with Puck on the floor and Brittany punching any part of him she could find.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled.</p><p>She eventually felt herself being pulled off him. It took two guys to restrain her – hey, she was a dancer. She was crazy strong. Quinn was looking at her with mild amusement.</p><p>"In answer to your question, even if I didn't believe in it, it's clear that you're crazy about her."</p><hr/><p>"Brittany, I have to say that I was sure I'd been informed incorrectly," Will Schuester said with a frown on his face. "I thought <em>there's no way they could talking about Brittany Pierce</em>. What were you thinking?"</p><p>"I was thinking that he's an asshole," Brittany snapped, glaring at Puck, who looked quite comfortable in the other chair. "He gets away with degrading women all the time and I got sick of it."</p><p>Will opened his mouth, but Brittany was on a roll.</p><p>"Why is there a double standard? Boys can say and do who and what they want, and no one bats an eyelid because they're <em>boys</em>. But if a girl sleeps with two or three guys, she's labelled a slut and heaven forbid that she should find the company of girls <em>infinitely</em> more appealing than the boys we're forced to co-exist with." Her last comment was not-so-subtly aimed at Puck, who looked unfazed.</p><p>"Well, Brittany, you know that we have a zero-tolerance policy on bullying, especially homophobia-"</p><p>"He's just an ass," Brittany mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Noah, this isn't the first time I've heard you’re in the ladies' bad books for your behaviour," Will said.</p><p>Brittany's jaw dropped. <em>The ladies' bad books? Seriously? Is he stuck in the frigging twelfth century?</em></p><p>"Perhaps you should consider what you say before you open your mouth," Will continued, looking irritatingly contemplative. Brittany had the urge to smack him.</p><p>"Sure thing, Will," Puck said with practised ease. Brittany shuddered at the insincere charm oozing out of him. "You're absolutely right. I let my mouth run away with me and I don't think twice about hurting people's feelings. I promise I'll do better."</p><p>"Excellent," Will said with a big smile. "See? Everything can be solved with a little compassion."</p><p>"Watch my foot compassion his face," Brittany muttered under her breath as she stood up and stalked out of the office.</p><p>"Like taking candy from a baby," Puck sang as he bumped her hip with his.</p><p>Brittany felt her anger spike again. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him into the row of lockers next to them. "You are scum, Puckerman. Your mom may have her legs spread wide for Stepdaddy Warbucks, but that does not give you the right to laud some apparent sexual prowess over everyone. No one cares. The girls here will believe me and Quinn before they listen to you and, let's face it, you didn't rock either of our worlds. We rocked each other's worlds ten times harder. So, Pucky boy, give up the macho show. You're fooling no one."</p><p>She patted his cheek with some force and spun away, feeling surprisingly happy with herself. The bell rang shortly (Will didn't like long, loud bells) and the halls filled quickly.</p><p>"Spill," Quinn said, appearing at her side out of the throngs. She linked her arm and handed Brittany her books.</p><p>"I totally channelled you," Brittany chuckled. "It was so weird. I went off at Will and I told Puck that we had more fun with each other that night than with him."</p><p>Quinn threw her head back and laughed. "Man, I wish I could've been there for that."</p><p>"Pretty sure if you walk past the office around lunch, he'll still be picking up the pieces of his fragile ego," Brittany quipped, slipping Quinn's hand into her own and spinning herself into a perfect triple turn. "I can see why you enjoy the whole bitch thing. It's quite...invigorating."</p><p>"We could invigorate later if you'd like," Quinn said in a low voice, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes. "Q, I know I'll rock your world and you’ll rock mine, but I got over my thing for blondes last year." She shrugged but sent her best friend a wink.</p><p>Quinn feigned devastation. "My one true love! Dear Barbra, say it isn't so!"</p><p>Brittany laughed loudly. "You are such a dork."</p><p>"But you love me," Quinn said, devastation gone in an instant.</p><p>"I do, Q. I love you like a frigging Tony."</p><p>"Who's Tony?" a nauseatingly nasal voice asked loudly as Brittany and Quinn headed into their Advanced Math class.</p><p>"The award, dumbass," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Be nice, Q," Brittany berated. "What's up, Sugar?"</p><p>"The economy. Well, more like my allowance. Which means party at my house this Saturday. Bring your friends, but only the cool ones. I don't have losers at my party."</p><p>"Sure thing. Sounds like fun!"</p><p>Sugar grinned and continued into the next classroom.</p><p>"Why do you encourage her?" Quinn mumbled, flopping down into her chair.</p><p>"Because she's sweet."</p><p>"Thus so aptly named. Is she one of your non-blondes?"</p><p>Brittany grinned. "I'm not that suicidal. Clingy Sugar. No thank you."</p><p>"Sugar. No thank you," Quinn countered.</p><p>"She's not that bad."</p><p>"Britt, she's talentless. Utterly hopeless. Useless. A waste of space. A hu-"</p><p>"I got it, Q. Chill out."</p><p>Quinn shrugged. "Whatevs. She's only here cos her daddy can buy half of Ohio. At least her parties rock. Can I stay over at yours on Saturday?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Looking to roam?"</p><p>Brittany shrugged. "Probably not. I mean, this year's tough. With the winter showcase almost two months away, I can't really afford any distractions..." Her voice trailed off as she happened to look up and see Santana step into the room, look around in confusion, glance at the number on the door, roll her eyes and shake her head. She exited the room as quickly as she'd entered it.</p><p>"Holy crap," Quinn laughed. "You are so screwed."</p><p>Brittany smiled dreamily and sighed, resting her face on her hands. "Tell me about it."</p><hr/><p>Brittany winced slightly as she stretched out after her gruelling one-hour hip hop dance class with Mike. He let her instruct sometimes, which was totally boss. Britt loved it because it felt like she was imparting some of her knowledge and enabling fellow dancers to achieve what she had been fortunate enough to. She had just finished working through an intense routine that Mike had set out for her. He enjoyed giving her challenges every now and then, like learning a five-minute routine in four hours.</p><p>She groaned as her quad protested at the strain.</p><p>"You can't be out of shape," Mike said in disbelief.</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes in response. "Just think I overextended on the second jump."</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>She nodded and Mike continued about his business.</p><p>Most of the students considered Mike Chang cold and aloof. Brittany thought that he was simply focused. He got the results that he did from his dancers because he pushed them and wasn't afraid to tell them that he was disappointed in them or that they needed to spend less time drinking rum and more time working on their posture (Quinn hadn't been very charmed about that comment).</p><p>The two of them had an understanding. Mike taught her everything he knew to ensure that she would be the best dancer she could be at McKinley and Brittany, in turn, dedicated countless hours to perfecting every aspect of her craft. She was indebted to him. He had been a principal dancer at ABA for six years. That was before he’d found his hidden passion for hip hop and proceeded to tour with Chris Brown until Will Schuester had snapped him up. Brittany felt privileged to work with someone of his varied experience.</p><p>"You ready for your evaluation?" Mike asked.</p><p>Brittany nodded and the mention brought something else to the forefront of her mind that she had been mulling over. "Mike, could I talk to you about my winter showcase?"</p><p>He nodded and leaned against the mirror as she finished up her stretching. "What are you thinking?"</p><p>"Well, the piece that I did at the assembly in the first week," she began, "I was thinking that maybe I want to pursue that a little more." She glanced up at him and he was just looking at her with an unreadable expression. She sat up straight and powered on. "I haven't really done much formal ballet since middle school and even then, it wasn’t my favourite. I have the opportunity to learn from one of the best ballet dancers in the country and I really want that to be my focus for the winter showcase and maybe even for the final showcase."</p><p>She bit her lip and searched his face for any kind of reaction.</p><p>"Sounds good," he said finally. "Work up a rough idea and we'll discuss it next week after evaluations."</p><p>Brittany grinned widely and did a fist pump when Mike disappeared into his office. She had a chance to really embrace the challenge of being a well-rounded dancer, someone who was efficient in all forms. Ideas started flying through her head.</p><p>Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly), Brittany's mind went immediately to Santana when she thought about music. She was absolutely certain that she wanted a repeat of what had happened at the assembly. She wanted that feeling, that <em>connection</em>, not only with the music, but with the person playing the music. She wanted her body to be free to move. And if she was being honest, Brittany had never felt freer than for those three minutes dancing on stage with Santana playing. Not in her entire life.</p><p>She grabbed her bag and skipped out of the studio, colliding with someone as she entered the hallway.</p><p>"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" Brittany exclaimed, gathering her balance almost immediately and leaning down to help the unfortunate recipient of her overzealous clumsiness. "I'm such a..." Her voice trailed off as the most unbelievable brown eyes found hers, "...klutz."</p><p>Santana smiled and just shook her head, grabbing loose sheets of music that had fallen onto the floor. Brittany quickly snapped out of her daze and hurried to assist her. She held the pile of sheet music to Santana and couldn't hide the grin when their fingers brushed each other in the exchange.</p><p>"Um, how are you?" Brittany finally asked.</p><p>
  <em>Is this normal? How do you talk to a mute girl?</em>
</p><p>Santana just nodded with a smile and pointed to Brittany.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, she must be asking how I am.</em>
</p><p>"I'm, uh, good, thanks," she replied. "I was actually wondering if I could ask you something?"</p><p>Santana looked at her curiously. Brittany took it as an invitation to continue.</p><p>"So, uh, I don't know if you've heard about the winter showcase yet-" Santana nodded, "-but I'm, uh, I mean, this is my senior year and I'm expected to make an impact and I was hoping that you might be my pianist?"</p><p>Santana blinked in surprise. Brittany grimaced to herself. She'd just started rambling, sounding like an utter idiot. Santana was going to think she was a total loser. Well, she kinda was when it came to her. Common sense went out the door. As well as self-control. And the ability to form normal sentences.</p><p>They just looked at each other for a while (Brittany didn't really know how long it was) until Santana eventually dropped her eyes and rummaged around in her bag. She eventually produced a phone and handed it to her. Brittany smiled and took it, quickly programming her number in and adding a heart next to her name as an afterthought. A little flirting never hurt anyone, right?</p><p>"So, you'll call me?" Brittany asked. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. "Text! I mean text!"</p><p>Santana chuckled voicelessly. It was strange to watch her shoulders shake but hear no sound come out of her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Can mute people laugh?</em>
</p><p>Brittany decided that she had some serious research to do when she got home. She watched Santana type on her phone and felt her pocket vibrate a few seconds later. With a smile at Santana, she pulled out her phone and read the new message she'd received.</p><p>
  <em>You don't need to be flustered around me. I prefer it when people don't make my disability as obvious as it is at a performing arts school. A slip of the tongue is natural. I won't shun you for it. And now you have my number :)</em>
</p><p>"You type really fast," Brittany murmured, slipping her phone back into her pocket.</p><p>Santana grinned and turned to walk down the corridor.</p><p>"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, Santana!" Brittany called after her, her hands gripping the straps of her backpack tightly.</p><p>She turned around and wiggled her fingers in a goodbye wave. Brittany practically melted on the spot.</p><p>"You are in such trouble, Pierce," she muttered to herself once she was sure Santana was out of earshot.</p><hr/><p>Brittany's head was full of questions as she did her laps the following morning. She'd stayed up past midnight, completely engrossed in her research on mutism. Depending the reason for Santana's silence, she could very well laugh or even whisper. Something told Brittany that she shouldn't push the subject, though. She had waited (with much restraint) to respond to Santana's text until she'd gotten home.</p><p>
  <em>Saved in my favourites ;) See you at school.</em>
</p><p>Not too pushy, right? She wasn't even sure if Santana was even gay. Or if she had sweet lady tendencies. Although Brittany had still gotten a vibe from her and she was just gently probing what that vibe could mean. If Santana shot her down, then she would simply have to admire her from afar. Or maybe not so far. Like a few metres. That wasn't too creepy, right?</p><p>She broke the surface after her 200m sprint and took slow, deep breaths. She lay her arms on the edge of the pool and rested her chin on the wet skin of her forearms.</p><p>It would suck if Santana rejected her. Not rejected her advances, but even shut out her attempts at friendship. She frowned. Had she presumed too much? Just because everyone (maybe with the exception of Puck) at McKinley liked Brittany didn't automatically mean that Santana would. She was different. Very different.</p><p>If Santana didn't want to be even her friend, Brittany felt like she might die. It sounded crazy, she knew, but she felt in her soul that Santana was meant to be in her life, in whatever capacity.</p><p>Brittany set her jaw and pushed away from the wall, determinedly cutting through the water. Even if it took all year, Santana Lopez would become her friend.</p><hr/><p>It hadn't been as difficult to 'accidentally' find ways to run into Santana (bearing in mind that their different majors kept them in opposite wings of the school) as she'd expected. After dance, Brittany found herself 'accidentally' wandering down the main corridor of the music wing.</p><p>
  <em>Totally here to see Quinn.</em>
</p><p>The fact that Quinn had gone home about an hour before didn't matter.</p><p>She paused when she heard a beautiful melody being played. It echoed down the empty corridor and it made Brittany smile. It was almost calling to her. Only one person's music could do that.</p><p>Brittany eventually found the room that the music was flowing out of. She leaned against the wall next to the door, just listening for a few minutes. It was a well-hidden room. She hadn't even known it was there. The door was concealed by the stairs leading to the second floor. There was a janitor's closet right next to it so most people probably assumed that the door was a random extra.</p><p>It was almost fitting that Santana would find such a secret room to hone her craft. Similarly, Brittany commandeered the smallest dance studio at the far end of the dance wing. Mike mostly left her to her own devices unless she specifically requested his presence, or he was actively teaching her something. Eighty percent of the time was spent keeping herself company. Brittany loved the solitude, though.</p><p>She continued listening for a while, just letting the soft melodies wash over her. She closed her eyes and took a quiet breath, allowing the music to warp her imagination. She saw rolling green hills, fields of flowers, blue sky for miles and a gorgeous lake that was as still as a mirror.</p><p>Yeah, so what if it was cliché?</p><p>In her mind, Brittany watched herself put together flowing movements, marking the beginnings of a routine. She smiled as the steps just followed effortlessly in her head. It was like Santana's music unlocked parts of her creative brain that she hadn't even known were there.</p><p>Brittany was tempted to lean towards the word muse…</p><p>Would it be too soon to say something like that? Hell, it was definitely too soon for Brittany to be so drawn to a girl that she'd only seen maybe a handful of times since their impulsive collaboration during the assembly that first week of school. Almost four weeks later and Brittany felt like her <em>need</em> to know Santana had simply grown.</p><p>The music suddenly stopped and Brittany froze, her senses on high alert for any alarming movement. She was pretty sure that her skulking outside Santana's secret room wouldn't be considered friend-like behaviour. There was a rustle of paper and Brittany could have sworn that she heard a loud exhalation of breath.</p><p>
  <em>That doesn't mean a thing – remember that breathing out is just air. It doesn't require any use of the vocal chords or larynx.</em>
</p><p>Brittany grinned. She was totally proud of herself for remembering that kind of stuff. And she felt like it brought her closer to Santana. Not necessarily in an immediate best friend kind of way, but more like an understanding Santana kind of way. Brittany didn't deny her fascination with Santana – not only because of her incredible musical ability and the profound effect that it had on her, but also because…well, those <em>eyes</em>. They captivated her. It was like they held her and wouldn't let her go. And strangely, it didn't freak Britt out in the least. She welcomed the control. Of course, Santana probably had <em>no</em> idea the effect she had on Brittany. Santana’s naivety and innocence were just as attractive as the mystery surrounding her.</p><p>A slower, sadder melody started playing and Brittany felt her heart start aching. How was it that anything that Santana played had an immediate and severe effect on her? She'd listened to so much music before and sure, it had affected her, but as soon as she was done dancing, or she was done using it for whatever purpose, it left her and she didn't really dwell on it. Santana's piece of music from the assembly played in Brittany's head at <em>least</em> once a day. Quinn had called her on humming it several times, jumping at the chance to tease her mercilessly.</p><p>Brittany found her feet moving of their own accord, taking her through the open door and into the room where she watched with wide eyes as Santana's nimble fingers flew over the keys. Santana was so focused on her music that she didn't even see Brittany in the room. Brittany dropped her bag quietly by the door and utilised the open space in the room – it was deceptively big – to freely allow Santana's music to manipulate her body. A brief slip of the notes alerted Brittany to the fact that Santana had seen her. Her body refused to stop, though, and thankfully the music didn't either.</p><p>She lost track of time. She could have been dancing for ten minutes, an hour, three hours or just a minute. She was just overwhelmed with feeling and the incredible sense of freedom. It was a very complex thing for Brittany to understand and no way was her brain allowing her to even attempt an analysis whilst she was dancing. The movements came to her easily and in the back of her mind she was mapping them.</p><p>Eventually, Santana's music came to a gradual end. Brittany slowed her body and took a few deep breaths. She was exhausted. Her shirt was sticking to her body from sweat.</p><p>
  <em>Joy. How attractive I must look now.</em>
</p><p>She chanced a look at Santana who was looking back with those big brown eyes full of curiosity and intrigue. It was Brittany who broke their gaze, letting a small smile cross her lips and she nodded in appreciation. She turned slowly and picked up her bag from the doorway. She paused and glanced over her shoulder, sending Santana a quick wave before exiting the room.</p><p>The breath left her chest in a loud <em>whoosh</em>. She fumbled with her phone and saw that she'd been in there dancing for about half an hour. She'd have to bribe her mom for a massage that night, after a good swim and long, hot bath.</p><p>The routine came back to the forefront of her mind and she frowned in confusion. She'd never been able to come up with something so quickly before. Especially considering that she had never attempted choreographing anything in ballet before and had only mimicked what she'd seen on stage and online.</p><p>Suddenly, she was eager to show Mike what she'd come up with, but she knew that he wouldn't hear it. The next day and Friday were all about evaluations and all the teachers would be knee deep in assessments. Brittany's was only on Friday and she was doing a standard hip-hop routine. She was re-evaluating that, though. Two days…was that enough time to rework her five-minute evaluation? If she did change it and fucked it up, Mike would be far from pleased. So would Will.</p><p>She pulled out her phone and dialled the first number on her recent calls list.</p><p>"I need you to meet me at the Bean. I'm in dire need of advice."</p><hr/><p>Brittany finished explaining her dancing dilemma and Rachel Berry sat back, sipping her mocha slowly. Brittany looked at her desperately. She hated uncertainty. She hated not knowing what to do. She <em>always</em> knew what to do. She was always the best. Teachers expected flawless routines from her, and she always delivered.</p><p>"Rachel, I'm freaking out here. Say something, anything. Please!"</p><p>"Realistically, Brittany, do you see yourself choreographing something new and perfecting it to your usual standard in two days?"</p><p>Brittany considered carefully. "I already know the choreography. It would simply be a case of verbatim until it sticks. And then there's the music."</p><p>"Oh, let Finn take care of that," Rachel said with a wave of her hand. "You know he's a whiz with meshing stuff together."</p><p>"Yeah?" Brittany asked hopefully. "Should I call him now?"</p><p>Rachel shook her head. "He's working till late tonight. Find him first thing tomorrow. In the meantime, get your two tracks and get your choreography down pat so that you can give him an idea of how you need the tracks mixed."</p><p>Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. "Rachel, I can't thank you enough."</p><p>"Hey, what are older sisters for?" she teased.</p><p>"Yeah." Brittany grinned. "It's so weird with you out of the house. What's it like living with Finn?"</p><p>Rachel pulled her lips to one side. "Interesting," she finally said. "He's so…messy. I can't seem to get him to understand the simple things. Even something as basic as putting the toilet seat down. Or picking up his laundry from the bathroom floor. Or rinsing his dishes after he's done eating. Or…"</p><p>Brittany tuned her sister out and wondered why she was staying with him when she was so <em>obviously</em> still in love with Quinn.</p><p>Rachel was Brittany's adoptive sister and older by one year. Brittany and Rachel's moms were best friends all through school and roommates in college. When Rachel's parents were killed in a horrific car accident when she was seven, Brittany's mom had become her guardian as per her mother's last will and testament. Rachel was a singer and had graduated from McKinley the previous year. She had been all set to go to New York halfway through her senior year when her on-again, off-again boyfriend since junior year suddenly proposed.</p><p>To everyone's surprise, Rachel had said yes. Brittany was pretty sure that even Finn was surprised. Most people thought that the proposal was a desperate man's way to hold onto his girl. Brittany agreed. It was no secret that Rachel and Quinn had hooked up with each other on a regular basis. When she and Finn were off, she and Quinn were very much on. It wasn't the healthiest of situations, but Brittany knew better than to get involved. Her sister and her best friend? There was no taking sides because someone was bound to get hurt. Unfortunately, that someone was Quinn.</p><p>Over the summer, Quinn had hung out with a random group of girls called Skanks while Britt was in New York. She'd streaked her hair pink and blue, gotten a stupid ass tramp stamp and thrown out her conservative wardrobe in favour of short skirts and ripped shirts. Brittany had just embraced the new Quinn and their friendship remained intact. They never spoke of Rachel though and Quinn was never mentioned when she was with her sister.</p><p>It made no sense to Brittany. Rachel loved Quinn. Quinn loved Rachel. Why bother with all the drama? It wasn't like either sets of parents had a problem with any of the girls' fluid sexuality. Quinn definitely leaned more towards girls than Brittany, and Rachel had only really been with Quinn, but had kissed a few girls in her early teens.</p><p>"Britt?"</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>Rachel chuckled. "Where did you disappear to?"</p><p>"Sorry. Just…thinking."</p><p>Rachel's eyes flickered with realisation, but it was gone in an instant. "So, are you decided? You're changing your evaluation?"</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. This is my senior year. I have to take every opportunity to push myself in directions I've never gone before. I need to grow as a dancer. I need that edge above everyone else."</p><p>"You already are the best, Britt."</p><p>"At McKinley, maybe. But I'm going to New York and I'll be a very small fish in a very big pond."</p><p>Rachel nodded and looked her fondly. "You've grown up a lot this year already, Britt. And I've never seen you this passionate about making a statement before. Is there particular reason?"</p><p>
  <em>Yes. She has long black hair and gorgeous lips and eyes I could look into forever and she has talent coming out of every orifice with enough spare change for everyone at Julliard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I am completely enamoured with her.</em>
</p><p>"I don't think I could pinpoint it on something specific," Brittany said vaguely. "I made a deal that I was going to push myself this year and try things that I hadn't before, or perfect styles that I’ve dabbled in. Ballet is one, the major one. I also want to explore interpretative and contemporary dance more than what I did last year. I want to mix styles. I want to <em>create</em> styles. I want to grow as a person and as a dancer. And I think that this is a good start."</p><p>"Well, whatever it is, keep doing it because if you maintain this passion through to the final showcase, Julliard will be <em>begging</em> for you."</p><p>Brittany grinned. That would be a dream come true.</p><hr/><p>She spent the next two days working solidly on her evaluation. She forewent her morning swim for practice and stayed until the sun was setting at the studio, getting the music right with her choreography. Finn was really helpful, and Brittany had to artfully steer Quinn away from the studio whilst he was there helping her. Even though it was purely professional, Quinn would definitely not see her collaboration with Finn in that light.</p><p>Quinn and Finn. Brittany had once drunkenly mumbled to Quinn that Rachel probably chose him because his name sounds similar to hers and it was easier to disguise saying her name in bed instead of his. Quinn hadn't been impressed and Brittany had lost a ride home. She hadn't complained. A junior had kept her company the rest of the night. Or had it been two juniors…?</p><p>
  <em>Focus, Brittany.</em>
</p><p>Friday morning had her more nervous than she'd been for a performance in a very long time. Naturally, the seniors were all last and <em>of course</em> she'd been scheduled to close out the evaluations. The teachers were probably all expecting an easy grade. Brittany really hoped that she wouldn't disappoint them, especially Mike.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Brittany just looked at Quinn with wild eyes.</p><p>"Whoa, hey, Britt. Calm down! You're gonna have a hernia and I don't think even <em>you </em>could hide that with your sickest pops and locks."</p><p>The smirk on Quinn's face calmed her racing heart and she smiled gratefully. "I don't know why I'm so nervous about this. I've done hundreds of performances."</p><p>"Yeah, but you're stepping outside your comfort zone. And you're doing something <em>so</em> different. Mashing hip hop and ballet? Come on, no one does at a performing arts school. That's like fucking professional shit, Britty. You're gonna knock this one outta the park."</p><p>Brittany felt her rapid breathing relax completely. "Wow. Quinn, you're amazing."</p><p>"This is true. You should prove how amazing I am with any sexual favour I request from now until graduation."</p><p>Brittany grinned. "I would, but I don't think it would compare."</p><p>"To what?"</p><p>"Last year," Brittany replied, wiggling her eyebrows and laughing. "I wouldn't want to tarnish our goodbye."</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're so damn sentimental." But she smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Love you, B."</p><p>"Love you, Q." She pulled back. "Something we <em>do</em> have to look forward to is getting completely wasted at Sugar's party tomorrow."</p><p>Quinn snapped her fingers. "See, this is why you're the brains and I'm the beauty."</p><p>"Ha! Keep talking, Fabray. My bedpost has several more notches than you."</p><p>They often joked about it, but their conquests weren't something they kept score of or even spoke about, really. They weren't like frat boys and they hated that guys did that. They went with the flow. If a good time was on offer, a good time was had.</p><p>"Good luck, Brittany," another senior said as she ran into the wings. "Knock 'em dead."</p><p>"Not literally, though," Quinn stage-whispered, patting her best friend smartly on the ass before she stepped onto the stage.</p><p>The <em>Rose Adagio </em>from <em>Sleeping Beauty</em> flowed through the speakers and Brittany launched into her routine. At McKinley, there was no formalities or introductions. The teachers had too many students to see and not enough time to do it in. They literally followed each other with no break in between.</p><p>The first thirty seconds of her song was pure flowing movement. Brittany didn't have the correct ballet attire which had probably raised some eyebrows. She needed the freedom, though, as she immediately locked her hips and straightened her arms as the soft ballet music swiftly moved into Rihanna's <em>Where Have You Been</em>. The music choice had happened quite by chance – as she and Rachel had left the coffee shop on Wednesday evening, someone's phone had started ringing with that tone and the beat hadn't left Brittany. Rachel had helped with the ballet selection. She was more into the classical thing than Brittany was. Well, she definitely planned on becoming a lot more familiar with different ballets and their composers and such.</p><p>Finn's excellent mix played throughout the auditorium and Brittany switched effortlessly (well, she hoped it <em>looked</em> effortless<em>.</em> It certainly felt like a lot of effort) from ballet to hip hop and back again. After four intense minutes, Rihanna's voice played back against the ballet (Finn's idea) and Brittany ended with her signature no hands cartwheel.</p><p>She nodded at the teachers, breathing heavily, and walked offstage. Quinn's mouth was wide open.</p><p>"Holy shit, B. That was incredible."</p><p>She grinned. "Told you it'd be worth the wait."</p><p>"And here you were all nervous five minutes ago."</p><p>Brittany shrugged and headed to the exit. She needed water. "You distracted me enough from my nerves." She took her hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Q."</p><p>A faint blush coloured Quinn’s cheeks and she cleared her throat. "Whatever, Britt. We're celebrating. Gimme ideas."</p><p>"Laser Tag?"</p><p>"Brilliant."</p><hr/><p>Brittany was humming in the shower, happily scrubbing the grime of two days' intense training from her body.</p><p>"Britt, your mom said we could take your dad's car," Quinn called through the bathroom door.</p><p>"Score! Q, hand me my toothbrush please?"</p><p>She complied, but not without protest, "I cannot understand how you can brush your teeth and wash your hair at the same time. It just doesn't seem feasible."</p><p>"Don't hate cos I can multitask. Besides, our love is unconditional." Due to the toothbrush in her mouth, most of it came out garbled.</p><p>"Whatever. I'm going to raid your closet."</p><p>"Leave my tanks alone!" Brittany yelled before the door closed.</p><p>Five minutes later and feeling like a million bucks, Brittany walked into her room wearing a towel and inspected the disaster area that was her bed.</p><p>"I'm not cleaning this up," she told Quinn, whose head was buried in her big closet. Brittany slapped her cute ass, earning a loud squeal and selected a red dress for the night's festivities.</p><p>"Britt, we're going to Laser Tag. It's not some code name for a strip club. There are teeny boppers and shit there."</p><p>"Exactly," Brittany replied with a smirk, holding the dress up against her. "This dress plus my devil heels will ensure victory for Team Brinn."</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes. "How many times to I have to explain how <em>lame</em> a shipper name is? We're friends! It doesn't even make sense. Besides, Quitt's way better."</p><p>Brittany laughed and tackled Quinn onto the bed, tickling her in all her weak spots.</p><p>"Okay, Jesus! Brinn! It's Brinn!"</p><p>"I always win, Fabray," Brittany said seriously, leaning down and pecking her on the lips.</p><p>Quinn's hand quickly caught Brittany's neck and pulled her back down, caressing her mouth against Brittany’s. Brittany gave in for a moment, but eventually pulled away.</p><p>"Quinn, let's not do this again, okay? It was fun and everything last year, but we both know that we don't want each other like that. Our friendship means too much to both of us to fuck it up anymore. Right?"</p><p>Quinn huffed, but nodded in agreement. "Sorry. You're hot," she added with a shrug. "You may be my best friend, but I'm still human."</p><p>Brittany winked and got off the bed. "I am definitely one fine piece of ass, as are you, Quinn Fabray. So how about we dress up these fine asses and go kick some teeny-weeny asses."</p><p>"I think the word ass was used to many times there for it to sound cool."</p><hr/><p>Brittany knelt behind a fake trooper and adjusted her vest. It was causing her dress to ride up unnecessarily high. Normally she wasn't afraid of showing off some leg, but a group of mothers had given them the Disapproved Mom look when they'd arrived, so she didn’t want to cause any more trouble. She and Quinn were just out having fun.</p><p>She felt her phone vibrate against her boob and pulled it out, thinking maybe Quinn was texting her for some super strategic planning plan. Technically, no cell phones were allowed, but the attendant's eyes had just about popped out of his head when Brittany innocently asked where he expected her to hide a phone. Quinn had almost killed herself laughing.</p><p>Her eyes widened and she fell flat on her ass out of shock when she saw the message.</p><p>
  <em>Hi Brittany. It's Santana. I just wanted to congratulate you on a truly amazing and unique performance. If that is the avenue that you're looking to go into for your winter showcase, then I would be more than happy to accompany you. Have a great weekend.</em>
</p><p>Brittany smiled goofily, staring at the screen for several moments. She couldn't help but wonder what it would sound like if she could hear Santana actually <em>say</em> those things to her.</p><p>She'd seen her performance! And she'd liked it! And she wanted to help! It was turning out to be a pretty fucking awesome night after a pretty fucking awesome day (minus the almost nervous breakdown).</p><p>Her vest vibrated and lights went off as some kid ran past laughing at her. She didn't care. Santana had <em>noticed</em> her. And they were going to spend more time together.</p><p>"Britt!" Quinn said in exasperation. "Did you get your ass handed to you by Justin Bieber over there?"</p><p>"No, I got…distracted."</p><p>"Oh, crap," Quinn muttered. "Hand it over."<br/>"No," Brittany said stubbornly. "My message."</p><p>"Let me see it."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Britt, come on."</p><p>"No, Quinn!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because?"</p><p>"Because why?"</p><p>"Because I said so."</p><p>"That's not a reason."</p><p>"Fine. Because it's <em>my</em> message, not yours."</p><p>Quinn chuckled and shook her head. "Brittany Pierce, you have got it <em>so</em> bad for this girl."</p><p>Brittany sighed happily. "I know. Isn't she just absolutely perfect?"</p><p>"I'm starting to wonder of she's even real. She sounds like some kind of fairy-tale princess."</p><p>Brittany's eyes lit up in the darkness. "She totally could be. She probably has a castle somewhere."</p><p>"Did you hit your head, Britt?" Quinn asked with a note of concern.</p><p>"Nope. Santana sent me a message," she said proudly.</p><p>"Did you do a shot before we left?"</p><p>Brittany scrunched her nose. "Weren't you there? I poured four shots. Two each."</p><p>Quinn laughed. "B, there were four <em>empty</em> shots by the time I found you."</p><p>"Oh. Who drank them then?"</p><p>"You are priceless. Come on, let's get you out of here before you say something damaging."</p><p>"No! We have to protect Santana!" Brittany said firmly, holding up her gun with her eyes narrowed. "We have to protect the princess. You're gonna protect her with me, right, Q?"</p><p>She sighed. "But of course, B. Where else would I be?"</p><p>"You're the bestest friend ever. I'll make sure that you get knighted or something. Santana's super nice like that."</p><p>"I'm sure, Britt. Let's kick some ass already. I want nachos."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany squinted at her phone as she paused on the stairs up to her room. She couldn't understand why Santana's message was blurring in front of her eyes.</p><p>"Britt, what are you doing?" Quinn chuckled.</p><p>"Why can't I read it anymore?" She pouted.</p><p>"Because, doofus, you've got the damn thing up against your nose. Besides, you know every word of that text off by heart. You stopped every two minutes during Laser Tag to read it. Which, may I remind you," Quinn poked Brittany's ribs with a finger, "meant that we got our asses handed to us by a bunch of Justin Biebers."</p><p>Brittany looked at her best friend suddenly with a big smile. "Santana has a great ass. Like a really, <em>really</em> great ass. I remember we were talking about asses earlier. We said your ass and my ass and how hot they are, and I think Santana's ass is the hottest ass ever. Like ever on this planet. Ever!"</p><p>"Got it, B," Quinn said, rolling her eyes. She linked her arm through her drunk friend's. "I knew stopping at that bar was a bad idea."</p><p>"Why?" Brittany sang and then giggled. "The bartender gives us free drinks there."</p><p>"He gave <em>you</em> free drinks," Quinn corrected. "Someone had to stay sober to get your sorry ass home."</p><p>Brittany laughed and squealed at the same time, causing Quinn to look at her in alarm.</p><p>"You said ass again!" Brittany clapped her hands in delight.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," Quinn muttered, pulling Brittany up the stairs. "I think I prefer you when you're a stripper drunk."</p><p>"No, Quinn. You're not allowed to gets all up on this anymore," Brittany said, trying to be serious. "Only Santana. Oh, did I tell you she sent me the best text ever!"</p><p>"You got a plan to get into her pants, Blondie?"</p><p>Brittany opened her mouth and then closed it again as she frowned in confusion.</p><p>"Quinn, that doesn't make sense," she mumbled. Her eyes widened as she looked around. "How did we get here?"</p><p>Quinn guided Brittany to her big bed and pushed her onto it. "Sleep it off, B. We can do a repeat performance tomorrow."</p><p>"No, I gotta text her back."</p><p>"Oh, no." Quinn quickly stepped in and grabbed Brittany's phone from her hands.</p><p>"Quinnie!" Brittany whined, sticking out her bottom lip. "Gimme back!"</p><p>"Hell no. If this girl means as much to you as she seems to, you're gonna send her running in the other direction if you send her a drunk text about how perfect you think her ass is."</p><p>"But her ass <em>is</em> perfect!" Brittany protested, lifting her arms and flopping them back down on the bed. "So perfect. Round and squeezable. I like watching her walk."</p><p>"Yeah, you're definitely not getting this back until the morning," Quinn stated. "She doesn't need to know how much of a stalker you really are."</p><p>"It's not my fault I'm drawn to her! You don't know what it's like, Quinnie! It's like…it's like we're <em>connected</em>, like on a different level. Like I have my soul and she has her soul, but we each have a piece of each other's and that's why her music affects me, why <em>she</em> affects me."</p><p>Brittany suddenly didn't feel as drunk as she had five minutes ago as her bumbled words sunk deep into her conscience.</p><p>It was true. That was how she felt. One thing alcohol always did to her was loosen her tongue and make her honest – brutally so.</p><p>Quinn was quiet. She just rummaged around in Brittany's dresser for clothes for them to sleep in.</p><p>"I think…I think I could fall in love with her," Brittany murmured.</p><p>"Little early to be talking about love, don't you think, B?" Quinn snapped suddenly. "You've had two face-to-face conversations with her, and you can't even really qualify them as conversations because only one of you were speaking!"</p><p>Brittany's anger spiked, quickly dissipating a lot of her buzz. "What the hell is wrong with you? Getting jealous that I've found my match and that I'm not afraid of going after what I want?"</p><p>"Britt, don't go there," Quinn warned, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>Brittany sat up, glaring at her. "Why? I'm the only one who'll call you out on your bullshit. Hasn't this gone on long enough? You don't get to bitch at me for having feelings for a girl that I connect with just because you can't deal with the fact that you're still completely in love with Rachel and she didn't choose you."</p><p>Three seconds later, Brittany's door slammed closed, the noise echoing through the large house.</p><p>Brittany groaned and fell back against her comforter. She knew that she'd gone way over the line. Why was it that any bad word against Santana had her going suddenly ape shit with no control over her actions or words? She'd done the same thing to Puck. And now Quinn…</p><p>"Crap," Brittany muttered, jumping up and walking quickly to her bathroom. She washed her face and made sure she looked somewhat presentable. She shimmied out of the tight dress and threw on a sweater and jeans with her flats. She grabbed her car keys, purse and searched for her phone, but realised that Quinn probably still had it.</p><p>"Guess I gotta dig into my Quinn files," Brittany muttered, opening her door and jogging down the stairs. She could still feel the alcohol in her system, but for some reason, she was incredibly focused, and her vision was fine.</p><p>Jumping into her car, she headed for their favourite diner, two minutes away from the school. They went there almost every day because they made the <em>best</em> pancakes and the coffee was addictively good.</p><p>Brittany didn't stay far from the school. In fact, it was about a ten-minute walk, but it was late on a Friday night and her dad would kill her if she went walking about by herself. Plus, she didn't know how far she'd have to go.</p><p>The familiar sight of blue, purple and blonde hair in their booth negated her last thought. She pulled into the parking lot and took a breath before getting out and walking in. The jingle of the bell alerted Charlie, the owner and chef, to her arrival.</p><p>"Hey, Britt!" he called. "Usual?"</p><p>"Uh, maybe later, Charlie," she replied, her eyes on Quinn.</p><p>Quinn had heard Charlie's greeting and looked up, her hazel eyes shooting daggers. Brittany knew she was in for some serious grovelling.</p><p>She slid into the booth, dropping her keys and purse quietly next to the sugar shaker. "Hey."</p><p>Unsurprisingly, she didn't get a reply.</p><p>"Q, I was out of line. No matter what you say to piss me off, I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry."</p><p>There was a silence that was somehow uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. Brittany waited for Quinn to respond.</p><p>"I know you don't say anything to spare my feelings," she eventually began in a quiet voice, "because you're in the middle and it sucks. I just… It seems so unfair that everyone else gets a fairy tale ending when mine was ripped from me by a stupid proposal."</p><p>Brittany leaned across the table and grabbed Quinn's hands, linking their fingers and holding on tight. "I can't imagine how hard it was for you to go through that, Q. I do see how much it affected you and still affects you and that's why I don't bring it up. I don't want to see that pain on your face. I don't want you to hurt more than you do every day. I do know how much it's killing you and how you try to hide it." She gave Quinn's hands a reassuring squeeze. "I can't imagine what it feels like, but from what I can see, you're the strongest person I know for managing to deal with it."</p><p>"Deal with it?" Quinn laughed humourlessly. "You think I'm dealing with it, Britt? You really think that? If you do, then I must be a better actress than I thought. Or you must not know me as well as you thought."</p><p>Brittany didn't rise to the bait. They both retreated to low blows when they were hurting, even if the other person wasn't responsible. The price of knowing each other so well – they reacted almost identically to any given situation.</p><p>"Sorry," Quinn muttered. "I know you didn't mean it. I started it in the first place with that stupid comment about Santana."</p><p>"Babe, don't worry about it, okay? I know why you said it. I've found someone and it sucks for you because of what happened."</p><p>Their relationship was also incredibly frank. Other than the whole Rachel fuck up, they were completely open with each other. In ways most friends weren't. However, it was the first time they were diving into the repercussions of Rachel choosing Finn over Quinn, so it was somewhat unfamiliar territory.</p><p>"Do you really think she's your soulmate or whatever?" Quinn asked quietly.</p><p>Brittany shrugged. "I know I've never felt like this before. And I'm not just talking about attraction. I know I was drunk and probably not making any sense-"</p><p>"Oh no, you actually made perfect sense," Quinn interjected with a wry smile.</p><p><em>Progress</em>, Brittany congratulated herself with a smile of her own.</p><p>"I think I'm so desperate to know her that I'm letting my mind run away with me. I know that I feel a connection to her – I have since that first day. But for all I know, she feels nothing and I'm gonna hopelessly be crushing on a girl who has <em>no</em> idea of how I feel." Brittany sighed. "I guess that's the price for something out of your control."</p><p>Quinn huffed in agreement. Brittany spun around. "Hey, Charlie!" she called.</p><p>"Sup, Britt?"</p><p>"Two special cocktails, please?"</p><p>Charlie grinned. "You're lucky we're quiet, ladies."</p><p>Brittany smiled back and turned back to Quinn.</p><p>"I was really hoping to get one of those tonight," Quinn mumbled, sniffing. "They make everything better."</p><p>"It's true," Brittany agreed, nodding fervently. "And we have some dire need for cocktail indulgence."</p><p>"B?"</p><p>She squeezed Quinn’s hands in response.</p><p>"Why didn't she pick me?"</p><p>And there it was. The question that had plagued Brittany for months. <em>Why</em> had Rachel chosen Finn? She had wanted to ask her so many times, but the heartbroken look on Quinn's face always popped into her head just before she opened her mouth and she chickened out.</p><p>"Q, there is no doubt in my mind that Rachel loves you," Brittany said seriously. "Every time I see her, I can see that she wants to ask me how you are. Sweetie, if I knew why she said yes to him, I would tell you in a heartbeat. Hell, I would've told you the minute I'd found out. I really do hate seeing you hurt like this."</p><p>Quinn shrugged. "It wasn't just physical when we were together."</p><p>Brittany tried not to grimace at the immediate mental image of her sister and best friend between the sheets.</p><p>"We spoke about our dreams and where we saw ourselves in five or ten years' time. We learned about each other's lives. I mean, we've known each other for ages so there wasn't that much to learn, I guess, but the stuff that no one else sees."</p><p>Brittany nodded. She knew that. She could see how they were when they were together. They were in their own world for however long Rachel and Finn were on a timeout. She could see their connection.</p><p>"You have a connection with her, Q. You guys are drawn to each other the same way I'm drawn to Santana." Brittany sighed. "If I ever had to try and ignore that connection, I'd probably go crazy."</p><p>"Welcome to my world."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Q."</p><p>She shrugged. "What can we do? She made her choice. She doesn't care about me."</p><p>"She loves you," Brittany insisted.</p><p>"She may love me, B, but she doesn't care about me," Quinn shot back.</p><p>Brittany allowed the thought to roll around in her head. It made a lot of sense. She didn't know how Rachel looked at herself in the mirror every morning if that was the case. She shook her head to herself.</p><p>"Two special grande cocktails for my two favourite ladies," Charlie said, suddenly interrupting the serious moment.</p><p>Brittany smiled gratefully up at him. "You're the best, Charlie. Thanks so much."</p><p>"No problem, girls. Anyone I need to take care of?"</p><p>They couldn't help but chuckle. Because they were there so often, Charlie had taken it upon himself to be their 'Diner Dad'. He had the whole protective spiel down pat. He was actually pretty menacing when he wanted to be.</p><p>"Thanks, Charlie, but no contracts are needed at this time," Brittany said.</p><p>"If you say so." Charlie didn't look convinced. "I don't like seeing my girls so sad."</p><p>"We'll bounce back," Quinn assured him with a small smile. "You'll remember this when you're telling us to get down off the table again."</p><p>Brittany met Quinn’s smile as she recalled the last time that they had given the diner an impromptu performance to whatever song had been playing on the jukebox.</p><p>Charlie grunted and leaned down, kissing the top of Brittany's head before doing the same to Quinn. "As long as you're safe and taken care of, I'll keep Benny tucked away in the back."</p><p>They both shook their heads in adoration for the middle-aged man and his sidekick, Benny. Benny was a permanently loaded shotgun and Charlie was a pro with it.</p><p>Brittany picked up her spoon and dug into the Charlie Sundae Extravaganza. It had a codename because only long-standing patrons of <em>Charlie's</em> got to taste its awesomeness. Brittany was pretty sure that Charlie had created it just for them.</p><p>"God, how does he make them so perfectly every time?" Quinn mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate brownie, ice cream and diced almonds and cherries.</p><p>"Hmmm," Brittany agreed, her mouth too preoccupied. She was convinced that Charlie had some secret special magical ingredient that he put in his cocktails to make everything fine again. Every time the girls had one, they felt like a weight had been lifted off.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Brittany sat back, the empty glass in front of her. "Oh my God, that was heaven."</p><p>Quinn dropped her spoon and groaned. "How do you always manage to finish them? I can never get more than halfway."</p><p>"Because I do about twenty times more exercise than you, lazy cow," Brittany teased.</p><p>"Bitch, please. You only practise that much because you <em>need</em> it."</p><p>Brittany grinned. They were back.</p><p>They discussed Quinn's evaluation until Quinn’s eyes went wide when the door jingled open.</p><p>"What?" Brittany asked curiously, turning around. Her heart started beating faster as she saw Santana walk up to the counter, looking utterly adorable in her flannel pyjamas. Well, it was almost midnight.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, B," Quinn said, slipping out of the booth, sliding Brittany's phone to her.</p><p>"Wait, what? Quinn, what are you doing?" Brittany hissed.</p><p>"Thanks, Charlie!" Quinn called as she neared the counter where Santana was standing. "Britt will take care of the bill."</p><p>
  <em>Sneaky bitch.</em>
</p><p>Brittany spun back around the moment she saw Santana's head pop up at the mention of her name.</p><p>"Quinn, I don't think you've paid once since you two entered my diner all those years ago," Charlie chuckled.</p><p>Brittany grabbed her phone and opened up all her social networks, hoping the distraction would chase her mind from the fact that Santana was five feet away from her.</p><p>"Well, hello, young lady!" she heard Charlie greet cheerfully. "Haven't seen your pretty face around here before. What can I get you?"</p><p>Brittany had to grin at Charlie's charm. She and Quinn had totally fallen for it too.</p><p>"Gotcha. Order'll take about ten minutes. Can I get you some coffee or something while you wait?"</p><p>Santana must have given him a piece of paper or something. Brittany breathed out deeply, suddenly realising how awkward simply ordering a meal could be for a mute person. Not for the first time in the last week, she found herself exceptionally grateful for the complete use of all five of her senses.</p><p>Now her brain, that was a different story. Anytime Santana came into her vicinity, her brain went on the blink and she lost the most basic control on everyday functions. Like talking. Or breathing. Or impulse control.</p><p>She was jolted out of her inner monologue by someone sitting across from her. Brittany looked up from her phone and the goofy smile seemingly reserved for Santana immediately crossed her face. Cue the impulse control. Or lack thereof. She couldn't help it. Seeing Santana just made her happy. Her heart started beating like crazy and she felt her neck getting faintly warm, the sure sign of a blush.</p><p>Santana smiled back and gave a little wave. Brittany returned it. They just looked at each other until Santana pointed curiously at Quinn's half eaten cocktail.</p><p>"Oh, it's Charlie's secret cocktail," Brittany said with a grin. "Quinn can never finish hers." Cue no control over talking.</p><p>Santana picked up Quinn's discarded spoon and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Be my guest. But, um, you may want to finish that quickly," Brittany added in a hushed whisper. "Not just anyone gets to eat these. But, you know, I'll totally cover for you. Cos you should definitely try them. They're awesome."</p><p><em>God, whoever invented verbal diarrhoea </em>sucked.</p><p>Santana smiled and Brittany melted. Well, it felt like her legs did. She probably looked like a total idiot, watching as Santana polished off the rest of Quinn's sundae while smiling like a goof.</p><p>Santana licked her lips and raised her eyebrows, grinning at Brittany. She matched it and they just sat back grinning at each other.</p><p>
  <em>This seems surreal. I feel like I should make conversation…but at the same time this feels totally normal.</em>
</p><p>The movement of Santana's hands on the table broke their eye contact and Brittany furrowed her eyebrows in a question. Santana lifted one and waved it dismissively, but Brittany just gave her a knowing look.</p><p>
  <em>Whoa! Who knew that not speaking would let me access my self-confidence?</em>
</p><p>Santana started moving her hands slowly, making symbols in front of her. Brittany's eyes widened. Sign language! She hadn't even thought of that. Well, that was definitely going to be the project of the year – especially if she and Santana were going to be working together for the winter showcase. And maybe even the final showcase.</p><p>"Um, I don't know sign language, Santana. I'm so sorry," Brittany said quietly, dropping her gaze.</p><p>The sharp rap of knuckles on the table made her look up. Santana shook her head and took a breath, her shoulders lifting with the effort. Very slowly, she started moving her hands again, but not into the same gestures as before. She pointed to Brittany, her watch and then gestured around the diner.</p><p>"Oh," Brittany said, understanding. "Yeah, it is pretty late. Uh…"</p><p>Did she know her well enough to start spouting about her problems? Brittany glanced up and as soon as she saw those beautiful, captivating brown eyes, she was hooked.</p><p>"Quinn and I had a bit of a fight and I figured she'd come here cos…well, we kinda always come here after a shit day or something." Brittany took a breath. She didn't divulge things about herself easily. Sure, she was popular, but only Quinn and Rachel really <em>knew</em> her. And here she was, sitting with a girl who couldn't speak and had only known for a few weeks (not that she even really knew her) and she felt comfortable enough to start spewing her troubles. Brittany thought that she'd be thrown off kilter, but it felt strangely…right.</p><p>Santana nodded in understanding, looking down at her hands, obviously not expecting anything else.</p><p>"You've…heard things about me and Quinn, haven't you?" Brittany ventured, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table.</p><p>Santana met her eyes and nodded once. Brittany sighed. The stories that flew around the school about her and Quinn were largely embellished but generally based on fact.</p><p>"Santana, I don't want to lie to you. I don't… I don't like lying so if you want to ask me anything, you can, and I'll answer truthfully." She winced at the slip of the tongue but didn't say anything based on what Santana had mentioned about slip-ups.</p><p>Santana looked conflicted. Brittany couldn't help but think how adorable the indecision made her look. She must have started smiling again because Santana frowned and pointed at her mouth. The smile dropped quickly, and Brittany focused on her hands guiltily. She felt someone kick her foot and she closed her eyes. She couldn't lie. She wouldn't lie. But it would mean that she was putting herself out there a lot sooner than she'd planned to.</p><p>"I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable," Brittany began softly, opening her eyes and meeting the curious ones staring back at her. "I find you…completely adorable. You're so cute when you're thinking about something and I…well, you already know that I think you're beautiful."</p><p>Brittany felt her cheeks redden, the heat of her blush covering her entire face and she dropped her eyes quickly in embarrassment. She felt Santana kick her feet but was too scared to see her reaction. She felt another kick, more insistent and Brittany figured she should comply before her legs ended up with bruises. She lifted her gaze hesitantly and saw Santana looking at her with a friendly smile and hint of shyness. She lifted a hand and put it to her lips, the extended the same hand towards her.</p><p>Brittany's eyes widened. She wasn't blowing her a kiss, right? <em>Right</em>? Cos that would be just… mindbogglingly awesome.</p><p>Santana repeated the gesture and Brittany focused. She felt a little disappointment when she saw that Santana's lips didn't pucker or move when her fingers touched them. It wasn't a kiss. It was probably just a friendly gesture or something. She really needed to get up to speed with some basic sign language signals.</p><p>The bell jingled and Brittany watched as Santana's attention drifted past her head to the new patrons. Charlie generally closed around two so he was used to people coming in at strange hours.</p><p>"Evening, boys!" Charlie called from the kitchen. "What can I getcha?"</p><p>"Hey, old man, do you see any <em>boys</em> here?" a familiar voice sneered.</p><p>Brittany winced. Crap. She slid down in her seat, hoping that she wouldn't be spotted. Santana looked at her curiously, but Brittany shook her head slightly, begging her with her eyes to pretend she wasn't there. After a moment, Santana pulled out her phone and busied herself with it.</p><p>"Well, well, what do we have here? I'd recognise that head of hair anywhere."</p><p>Brittany felt the space next to her become occupied. She sighed and sat up.</p><p>"Were you trying to hide from me, Britt?" Rick asked, slinging his arm around her shoulder.</p><p>Brittany squirmed uncomfortably and sat forward so that Rick's arm dropped behind her. As it turned out, that wasn't the best idea as his hand just disappeared under her sweater.</p><p>"Rick, stop it," she said, jerking away from him.</p><p>"That's not what you told me the last time I saw you, Britt."</p><p>Brittany shot a glance to Santana who was looking <em>very</em> uncomfortable. "Look, I was drunk at that party, okay? It was a drunken hook up. It didn't mean anything."</p><p>"You weren't too drunk to remember it, obviously," Rick retorted. "My favourite part was watching that blonde head of yours moving-"</p><p>"Ugh, Jesus Christ, you're so gross," Brittany cut in, shoving him backwards. "Get over yourself, Rick. Forty seconds is hardly anything to remember."</p><p>His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, forcing Brittany against the window.</p><p>"You don't talk to me like that," he spat. "Just because you go to McKinley and live in a big fancy house, you think you're better than me? Huh?"</p><p>Brittany just glared at him.</p><p>"Hey, boys!" Charlie called.</p><p>The sound of a gun cocking caused Rick to glance back at Charlie. He scoffed and slid out of the booth. Brittany straightened up and tried to calm her racing heart. Rick was an ass and she had been <em>really</em> drunk at that beach party at the beginning of the summer. It was a going away party thrown in her honour just before she left for New York. Word had got out and kids from Carmel, the local high school, had shown up. Generally, Brittany didn't mind them, but these jocks were something else. They thought they were the shit and could do whatever and whomever the fuck they wanted.</p><p>Brittany had found that out the hard way when she'd walked out of one of the little beach huts to a bunch of his friends jeering and congratulating Rick on his 'conquest'. She'd left the party pretty quickly thereafter,</p><p>"Oh, hello there, sweetheart. I didn't even see you sitting there."</p><p>Brittany saw red. She sprang out of the booth and shouldered herself between Rick and Santana before he could sit down.</p><p>"I think we're done here," she said evenly, holding his gaze. Luckily, her height meant that they were eye-to-eye.</p><p>"You wish, babe. I'm just getting warmed up."</p><p>"<em>Boys</em>, I think you've disturbed my patrons enough. There's the door," Charlie said firmly.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever, old man," Rick jeered. "You just want the pretty girls to yourself, huh? All alone in this diner late on a Friday?"</p><p>"You're despicable," Brittany said through gritted teeth. "Get out."</p><p>Rick laughed, pressing himself against her body. She turned her face as he leaned in. "You don't call the shots here, Britt."</p><p>"I do. You heard the lady. I'm not gonna ask again. My next call will be to the cops."</p><p>"Do that, old man," Rick chuckled, walking away from Brittany to the end of the counter,</p><p>She took the opportunity to glimpse his cronies making their way to the other end of the diner, to the jukebox. Brittany spun around and grabbed Santana's wrist, coaxing her out of the booth gently. She kept one eye on Rick, thankful that Santana was following her.</p><p>Brittany pulled Santana in front of her, placing a hand on the back to gently guide her towards the door. Charlie gripped his gun, his eyes still on Rick, but they quickly met Brittany's and down to the take-away bag on the counter. Brittany grabbed it and quickly opened the door.</p><p>"Leaving so soon, Britt?" Rick called.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. I can't leave Charlie here by himself.</em>
</p><p>She gently pushed Santana out the door and handed her the food. "Promise me you'll go straight home," she said quickly, her eyes desperately searching Santana's.</p><p>Santana’s eyes went wide when she realised that Brittany wouldn't be following her.</p><p>"Santana, please. Just go home. Go straight home, okay? I'll be fine. Charlie just…he can't be alone."</p><p>Santana stepped forward, but Brittany stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "I <em>need</em> you to go home. I won't let these guys hurt you. Okay? Please?"</p><p>"Britt!" she heard Charlie call behind her.</p><p>She felt two arms circle her waist and she felt her insides curl at his touch. Her eyes pleaded with Santana as she closed the door of the diner. Santana looked scared and worried and undecided, but Brittany stood her ground, letting Rick runs his disgusting hands roam all over her body so that Santana could leave safely.</p><p><em>Go</em>, she mouthed.</p><p>Santana sent her the same pleading look that Brittany had given her a few seconds ago.</p><p><em>I'll be fine. I need you to be safe</em>, she mouthed, indicating with her eyes what she assumed was Santana's car.</p><p>After what seemed like hours, Santana eventually turned and walked to her car. Brittany withstood Rick's advances until Santana’s car was pulling out of the lot. She elbowed him and shoved him off her.</p><p>"Get your disgusting hands off me, asshole," she hissed.</p><p>Her eyes met Charlie's and he had Benny set straight at Rick's head. She knew the gun was loaded, but Charlie wasn't a violent man.</p><p>"It sure didn't feel like you didn't want me touching you a few seconds ago, Britt," Rick said with a cocky smirk.</p><p>"Trust me, <em>Dick</em>, that wasn't for your benefit."</p><p>"Ah, I see what's going on here," Rick chuckled. "You've got it bad for the little Latina chick. Aw, that's so cute."</p><p>Brittany set her jaw and didn't bother replying.</p><p>"Hmmm, I could've handled watching the two of you get it on," Rick said thoughtfully.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh, gross.</em>
</p><p>Brittany shoved him back and headed back to her booth, grabbing her phone and dialling 911.</p><p>"You calling your <em>friend</em> back for a bit of fun, Britt?"</p><p>"911. What is your emergency?"</p><p>"Yeah, hi. My name is Brittany Pierce. I'm calling from <em>Charlie's Diner</em> just off Hathaway Avenue about two blocks from the William McKinley Academy. There are some <em>boys</em> here that are creating a disturbance and are refusing to leave. They're getting…handsy."</p><p>"All right, Brittany. We have your location. We'll send some patrols over as soon as we can."</p><p>"Thank you," Brittany said sweetly, hanging up the phone and glaring at Rick.</p><p>"You didn't really call the cops," Rick scoffed. "We aren't even doing anything."</p><p>Brittany grabbed the sugar shaker from her table and threw it against the counter.</p><p>"Now why did you go and do that, Rick?" she said in faux disappointment.</p><p>"Bitch, you did that, not me!"</p><p>Brittany picked up the two sundae glasses and dropped them on the floor. They shattered and she jumped onto the booth seta, not wanting to get glass on her feet.</p><p>"Oh, Charlie, these guys are being really destructive," Brittany said with a dramatic sigh.</p><p>Flashing lights became visible in the night sky and sirens were heard rapidly approaching.</p><p>"Fuck, get out of here," Rick snapped, opening the door and running to his truck. His cronies followed shortly.</p><p>Brittany didn't bother waiting to watch Rick peal out of the parking lot. She climbed over the seat into the next booth and jumped onto the floor, handing her hand out to Charlie with a smile.</p><p>"Britt," he breathed, letting Benny hang at his side. "You didn't have to do that."</p><p>Brittany shrugged. "Hand me the broom, please?"</p><p>Charlie just shook his head and turned into the kitchen. She heard Benny being put back on his perch and Charlie reappeared with two brooms. He came around the counter and handed her one. They'd just started sweeping up the mess that Brittany had caused when two cops cars screeched to a halt in front of the door.</p><p>"Everything okay here?" a cop asked, opening the door and looking around.</p><p>"They ran off as soon as I called the cops," Brittany said. "I'm sorry that you guys actually had to come out. It was just…"</p><p>"They were terrifying my patrons and being assholes," Charlie grumbled.</p><p>The cop sighed. "Did you catch any names or anything?"</p><p>"It was Rick, the hockey player from Carmel High," Brittany supplied. "I'm sorry, I don't know his last name."</p><p>"Ah, Rick 'The Stick'."</p><p>"Popular, I see."</p><p>"He's got a history of public disturbances," the cop said with a frown. "One more strike and he's off to juvie."</p><p>"Let's hope he plays the stupid card he's got multitudes of," Brittany quipped, continuing her sweeping.</p><p>"You guys gonna be fine by yourselves?" the cop asked.</p><p>Charlie nodded. "Thanks, Officer. I really do appreciate you coming out, even though it was a bit of a false alarm."</p><p>"I doubt it was," the officer replied with a wry smile. "And you're welcome, Charlie."</p><p>The door closed and Charlie went to lock it. They spent the next five minutes sweeping up the broken glass and sugar lying everywhere.</p><p>"Britt, what you did for that girl," Charlie began.</p><p>"It's cool, Charlie," Brittany interrupted. "She's…special. She's not like normal girls."</p><p>"I could tell from the way you were looking at her," Charlie said quietly.</p><p>Brittany sighed quietly. She knew that she cared about Santana and that anyone who threatened her would get an earful or fistful. That was the third time she'd flown off the handle because of Santana. And honestly, she'd do it again. Santana was a precious gem and Brittany would make sure that she was okay, no matter what.</p><p>Within ten minutes, the glass had been cleared and Brittany started clearing the tables.</p><p>"Britt, what are you doing?" Charlie asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Helping you close up. I think you need an early night," Brittany said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Yeah," Charlie said quietly. "Maybe you're right."</p><p>They worked in silence for a while.</p><p>"How do you even know what to do?"</p><p>Brittany smiled and winked at him. "Quinn and I have been in here more than enough times when you've closed up. I know your routine backwards."</p><p>"I think I should hire you," Charlie teased. "My clientele would definitely increase with the pretty view."</p><p>Brittany giggled and slapped Charlie's arm. "That summer after sophomore year was more than enough waitressing for me. Maybe one day when I'm broke and can't dance anymore I'll come back to my second favourite place in the world."</p><p>Charlie gasped in fake hurt. "Second?"</p><p>"You know the studio is my favourite. I spend more time in there than I do in my own bedroom."</p><p>"That's true," Charlie commented. "So, you're getting ready for the winter showcase then?"</p><p>Charlie was well aware of the structure within the walls of McKinley, hearing Quinn and Brittany talk about it enough over the last three years. She nodded and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.</p><p>"Britt, I got the rest of this. You go home, okay?"</p><p>She sighed and nodded. She was suddenly exhausted. The day had seriously been a crazy one, up and down and emotionally draining.</p><p>"I'll pay for Santana's food as well," she said, grabbing her keys, purse and phone from the table.</p><p>Charlie snorted. "You honestly think that after what happened, I'm gonna let you pay for anything?"</p><p>Brittany smiled and pulled out three twenties from her purse and put them next to the register. "If I didn't pay, you'd go out of business, Charlie," she teased. "I'll be in for brunch tomorrow."</p><p>"As always," Charlie replied with a smile.</p><p>She and Quinn had a tradition (one of many), where they met at Charlie's every Saturday for brunch. Charlie had complained that he hadn't seen them over the summer due to Brittany's excursion on Broadway.</p><p>Brittany grinned as she unlocked the door and stepped outside. <em>Charlie's</em> was like a home away from home. She felt completely comfortable with being herself and Charlie really was like another father figure for both her and Quinn.</p><p>She knew that he was a widower, having lost his wife to cancer five years previously. They'd just opened the diner together when the doctor had dropped the bomb. The diner almost didn't survive with Charlie's wife's hospital bills for chemo and radiation and everything. They hadn’t had any kids, but Britt knew that Charlie had wanted a family so badly. When she and Quinn had discovered that, they were more than happy to be his foster daughters, so to speak.</p><p>Brittany slid into her car and pulled the door closed, leaning back and taking a deep breath. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out. She smiled.</p><p>
  <em>Are you okay? Please tell me that you are? I didn't want to go. You shouldn't have made me. Are you okay? Santana.</em>
</p><p>She was glad that Santana had left. She couldn't have predicted what Rick would have done, but no way was she going to submit Santana to any kind of danger if she could help it.</p><p>
  <em>I'm fine. I told you not to worry. I'm glad you're safe. I didn't want anything to happen to you. Sweet dreams, Santana. Britt xoxo</em>
</p><p>She turned the key and made the very short drive home. She saw that both her parents' cars were in the garage, which was a surprise. Her father was often away on the weekends for business and her mother spent her weekends at the spa with her friends.</p><p>"Hi, Daddy," Brittany greeted her father as she walked past the entertainment room.</p><p>"Evening, boo," he replied, glancing down at his watch. "Or should I say morning."</p><p>Brittany smiled. "Yeah, was just at Charlie's with Quinn and a…friend."</p><p>"Friend?"</p><p>She detected the curious tone in her father's voice, and she winked at him. "Just a new student, Daddy. I'm gonna head up to bed. Evaluations were killer today."</p><p>"You'll tell us how it went at dinner next week?"</p><p>Brittany nodded and kissed his cheek. Every Wednesday, the three of them had a home cooked meal and sat down like a proper family. She cherished those moments. With their crazy schedules, it wasn't easy to find time to spend together, but they'd decided that this was an immovable standing date.</p><p>She opened her bedroom door and flopped onto her bed, lazily pulling off her clothes and snuggling under the soft duvet. The blinking light on her phone caught her attention and she opened up the new message from Santana.</p><p>
  <em>I was worried. I was…scared. I didn't want anything to happen to you, either. Sweet dreams, Brittany.</em>
</p><p>She grinned. She'd definitely be having sweet dreams.</p><p>"Holy shit, B! Now I feel like crap cos I left you there alone."</p><p>"Okay, first, I appreciate your attempt at matchmaking, even though I may just be infatuated with someone who won't ever reciprocate. Two, if you'd been there instead, I'm pretty sure I'd be bailing your ass out of jail right now. And third, I'm totally fine. No one got hurt."</p><p>Brittany continued searching through her closet for something to wear to Sugar's party that night. Quinn had cancelled their brunch date due to her mom being difficult. Brittany had her phone cradled between her shoulder and ear.</p><p>"Yeah, you're badass, Pierce, whatever," Quinn teased. "So how'd it go with your lady love?"</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes. "Not my lady love, Q."</p><p>"Oh, please. You're completely head over heels for the girl. It's so glaringly obvious. Were you able to actually form sentences this time?"</p><p>"Well, believe it or not, most of our communicating was done with gestures and…um…our eyes."</p><p>Quinn burst out laughing. Brittany huffed and abruptly ended the call, tossing her phone onto her bed. She heard it ring again, but Quinn could suffer not speaking to her for a few hours.</p><p>She spent the rest of the morning relaxing in her room, listening to music – although nothing held a candle to Santana's music – and trolling social media sites. Not that she was stalking her or anything, Brittany was surprised to find that Santana didn't have a Facebook or Twitter page. At the same time, she could understand.</p><p>A memory of the previous night flashed in her mind and she quickly opened up a new tab in her browser and searched for sign language. After a few minutes of scrolling through multitudes of pages, she finally found out what Santana had been trying to say.</p><p>She tapped the side of phone thoughtfully before deciding to bite the bullet. She opened up a text and typed.</p><p>
  <em>Just figured out what you said to me with sign language last night, and you're very welcome. Do you have plans tonight? My friend's having a party and I thought you might like to come?</em>
</p><p>Brittany chewed on her bottom lip for five minutes as her phone remained idle. Frustrated with herself, she rolled off her bed and played the song from her evaluation. Her body immediately responded, and she redid the routine. Dissatisfied with a lacklustre performance, she set the song on repeat and just lost herself, trying to forget about the distraction that was Santana Lopez.</p><p>After an hour of dancing, Brittany was feeling quite a bit lighter and she glanced over at her discarded phone on her bed. The light was flashing and she slowly made her way over to pick it up. Two unread messages.</p><p>
  <em>I know. I'm a bitch. I'm sorry. It's totally cute how much you're crushing on the junior. I've never seen you like this and it's part of my mandate as your best friend to tease you mercilessly. So I am sorry, but get used to it ;p See you at seven, slut.</em>
</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes. It was as much of an apology as she was ever going to get from Quinn Fabray. The fact that she'd actually said the words <em>I'm sorry</em> was a miracle in and of itself. She took a deep breath and opened the next one.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, Brittany. I don't think I'll make it tonight. Thank you for the offer, though. I'll see you at school. Santana.</em>
</p><p>She flopped on her bed, hating how disappointed she was. Had she really thought that inviting Santana to a party would be a good idea?</p><p>
  <em>Well done, Britt. Put a mute girl in a social situation where alcohol will be consumed and people's natural mean streaks come out and play. Real stellar performance. Brava.</em>
</p><p>She groaned to herself, realising how stupid and naïve she'd been to ask Santana. <em>Obviously</em> she would decline. Besides, who said that she even wanted to go with Brittany if being mute wasn't a very clear deterrent?</p><p>Feeling exceptionally guilty, Brittany replied quickly.</p><p>
  <em>I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, Santana.</em>
</p><p>She shook her head to herself and quickly stripped out of her shorts and wife beater. She grabbed a bikini and dressed before heading down to the pool, leaving her phone on her bed and ignoring the blinking light.</p><hr/><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Fine," Brittany replied shortly, rolling some mascara onto her lashes.</p><p>Through the mirror, she saw Quinn arch a disbelieving eyebrow.</p><p>"Drop it, Q."</p><p>"I didn't even pick anything up," Quinn replied with a smirk. "But since <em>you</em> did, what's eating you?"</p><p>"Nothing," Brittany insisted.</p><p>"I call bullshit. You haven't checked your phone once in the last two hours I've been here, and I think you've had about three buzzes. You never ignore buzzes."</p><p>"I ignored your buzz."</p><p>"That's fine. I knew you'd forgiven me so I didn't bother with a follow up. Besides, that's so not my style."</p><p>She saw Quinn reach over and grab her phone from her nightstand. Before she could unlock it, Brittany had snatched it away.</p><p>"Your best friend status gives you access to the majority of my life, but I don't appreciate you looking though my phone without my permission, Q."</p><p>Quinn's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me."</p><p>Brittany just glared at her, the alluring blinking light visible out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"It's Santana, isn't it?"</p><p>Brittany just turned around, slipping her phone into the pocket of her denim shorts. She focused on finishing her make up.</p><p>"You never don't tell me what's going on, B. So…what's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Is that the problem?"</p><p>"No, my stupid imagination is the problem. No matter how much I <em>know</em> that we'll probably never be anything more than friends, my imagination just comes up with all these scenarios to torture me and I fucking hate it. I had a momentary lapse and gave into one of these fantasies, thinking for a second that maybe I could offer her something unique. But clearly I'm just delusional."</p><p>"She shot you down?" Quinn asked in disbelief.</p><p>Brittany's silence was answer enough.</p><p>"Well, we are <em>definitely</em> getting drunk tonight," Quinn declared. "And I'll totally be your wingwoman."</p><p>Brittany shook her head. "I don't want another drunken hook up," she muttered, her mind flitting back to Rick and the disaster that came from <em>that</em> mistake.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because I'm really not in the mood."</p><p>"Which is why we'll be drinking."</p><p>"I'll drink. But nothing else."</p><p>Quinn shrugged. "Fine. At least you can take comfort in knowing that you'll be going home with some guaranteed hot booty."</p><p>Brittany sent her a pointed look and Quinn grinned.</p><p>"I didn't say you had to <em>do</em> anything with my guaranteed hot booty. Such a shame to waste an entire night in the same bed…well, <em>sleeping</em>."</p><p>"Oh, Q. You don't know how to give up on a lost cause, do you?" Brittany teased, feeling a little less disappointed about the whole thing with Santana as the familiar banter between her and Quinn kicked up.</p><p>"Baby, why would I give up? Perseverance is my greatest ally. I know all your weaknesses."</p><p>"Yeah, well you currently don't fit the description of my biggest weakness," she mumbled to herself.</p><p>Quinn caught it though. Damn her sharp ears! "I could totally pull off a wig."</p><p>"God, that is wrong on <em>so</em> many levels."</p><p>Quinn chuckled as her phone chimed. She glanced down at the screen. "Kurt demands that we get our asses to Sugar's right away because his gay is fading amongst the overwhelming heterosexuality."</p><p>"Jesus, between the two of you, you're more dramatic that a Broadway show."</p><p>"Well, I guess you'd know, wouldn't you?" Quinn teased, smacking Brittany's ass as they grabbed their bags and headed out.</p><hr/><p>"Druuuuunk," Brittany groaned, leaning her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Where are we?"</p><p>"Bathroom. You need to cool off. I'm not dragging your unconscious ass home."</p><p>"Quinnie, are you drunk? Cos you don't sound drunk. You cry when you're drunk. You totally shouldn't be sad, though."</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, at least you're not at that level where your clothes come off."</p><p>"Yeah, but you like it when I do that," Brittany purred, pinning her against the sink.</p><p>Quinn chuckled. "Britt, I thought you didn't want any drunk hook ups."</p><p>"You're not drunk," Brittany pointed out.</p><p>"Perhaps. What happened with your little speech yesterday before Laser Tag?"</p><p>"I don't remember that long ago," Brittany mumbled, leaning down to nibble on Quinn's neck.</p><p>She felt her friend sharply take in a breath of air and she smiled against the clammy skin. They'd spent the better part of the last two hours dancing with each other. Because they were Brittany and Quinn, their bodies were always very close together and, to the casual observer, the intention was clear – they were together.</p><p>Thankfully, most of the people at Sugar's party were well aware of Brittany and Quinn's history with each other and that they were just friends who occasionally hooked up.</p><p>"B, you're gonna regret this tomorrow," Quinn said, stepping away from her. "Drink some water and let's wash your face, okay?"</p><p>Brittany pouted, but obeyed. Quinn busied herself redoing Brittany's hair, pulling it into a stylishly messy ponytail so that it was out of her face.</p><p>"Feel better?" she asked, once Brittany had splashed some water on her flushed skin.</p><p>She sighed and nodded before turning and sitting on the lid of the toilet. "Why does this shit have to be so complicated?" she muttered, dropping her face into her hands.</p><p>"Just read the messages, B. Maybe she told you why. Or maybe she even changed her mind and is waiting for you downstairs."</p><p>Brittany's head flew up, her eyes wide. "She wouldn't, right? I mean, she said no. Why would she change her mind?"</p><p>"Because <em>maybe</em> she's crushing on you too? You'll never know if you don't read those messages, B."</p><p>Brittany frowned in deliberation. She hadn't yet checked her phone for fear of more disappointment. She pulled it out of her pocket, the blinking light mocking her. She took a deep breath and unlocked it. She set her jaw once she'd read what the alerts were and locked her phone, quickly putting it away again.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"Two emails and two Facebook notifications." Brittany stood up abruptly. "Whatever. I know that my feelings aren't going to change, which means I'm doomed to a year of hell being in love with someone who wants a silent friendship."</p><p>Quinn's eyes widened as Brittany's words echoed off the tiles. Brittany, however, didn't seem to realise what she'd said and opened the door. Quinn shook herself and quickly followed, ignoring the knowing smirks from the girls waiting in line for the bathroom.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Brittany spent a few hours on her homework. It was her Sunday tradition. Quinn had left after a very greasy breakfast, hiding her hangover behind big dark glasses. After their bathroom discussion, neither girl had held back on the drinking and Brittany vaguely remembered stumbling home close to four am, with a sobbing Quinn on her arm. She still had no idea where her shirt had disappeared to.</p><p>The evening was spent doing a few laps and vegging in her bed, catching up on <em>Riverdale</em>. Her phone chimed and she picked up, assuming that it was from Quinn, no doubt complaining about how her empty house was far too loud.</p><p>To her surprise, it wasn't from Quinn.</p><p>
  <em>I hope you had fun last night. In hindsight, I should've said yes.</em>
</p><p>Brittany blinked in disbelief. This thwarted all of her rambling the previous day. Did she want to have gone because she wanted to meet people? Did she want to have gone because of some inspirational gain she might have found? Did she want to have gone because of…her?</p><p>She shook her head of the torturous thoughts. Speculating was doing nothing but driving her crazy. She would never flat out ask Santana if she was interested. If it were any other girl, she totally would have already sweet-talked her, but she couldn't do that with Santana. She wouldn't. She was different. She was everything. She let herself smile a little as she typed out a reply.</p><p>
  <em>Next time. It was fun, but it would have been better with you there. Britt xoxo</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany collapsed on her bed. It had been an exhausting Monday at school. She had been inside her head all day after her morning evaluation report with Mike.</p><p>
  <em>Brittany stood in front of her mentor, hands on her hips expectantly. Their relationship was such that pleasantries were pretty much non-existent.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Well?" Brittany prompted.</em></p><p>
  <em>Mike glanced up at her from the folder that he held. She knew it had her scores and comments from all the judges.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What made you decide to change our performance?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Brittany sighed. "I'm tired of playing it safe. What's the point in attending this school, getting the kind of exposure that I am, the opportunities afforded to me, if I'm just going to do the same thing every year? I told you last week, Mike, I'm looking to be the best well-rounded dancer that I can be."</em>
</p><p>"<em>You do realise that you meshed two completely contradicting styles of dance?"</em></p><p>"<em>I do. And I did that on purpose. There's so much to be said about the components of each. On paper, they're completely different and shouldn't work together. But I made them work together. That's what I want to do, Mike. My ultimate dream is to create a totally unique style of dance that pushes the boundaries."</em></p><p>
  <em>Mike just nodded.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sooo…?" Brittany asked, raising her eyebrows.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, some were concerned that you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Personally, I thought it was great." He handed her the sheet and her eyes greedily scanned the page.</em></p><p>
  <em>The rushing disappointment crashed over her. She just handed the file back to him and turned away.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Where are you going?" Mike called.</em></p><p>"<em>Admin office. I need another eval arranged."</em></p><p>"<em>I already did that."</em></p><p><em>Brittany stopped and turned around, trying desperately to quell the unusual hurt that she was feeling. She wasn't used to failing. She was Brittany Pierce. She was the star. She didn't get Bs or Cs. She sure as hell did </em>not<em> crack Ds on evaluations.</em></p><p>"<em>Don't worry about the score, Britt."</em></p><p>"<em>How can I not?" Brittany burst out. "Mike, a D is like a frigging F in this world."</em></p><p>"<em>I know that. That's why I arranged another evaluation for the end of the week. You gonna be ready?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Brittany sighed. "If I do another mash up, I'm gonna get the same mark, aren't I?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mike shrugged, but Brittany knew him well enough to know that she was right.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Will you work with me then?</em></p><p>
  <em>Mike nodded. "It's gonna mean long hours, Britt."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brittany scoffed. "As if my dedication to my dancing has ever been a problem."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mike just turned to put the file in a drawer. "Be here at four."</em>
</p><p>"<em>See you after lunch," Brittany amended, walking out of his office.</em></p><p>Mike had been brutal. Brittany hadn't really expected any less, though. Most of the first three hours were spent with correcting her posture. She was in the best shape that a dancer could be, but she could feel her muscles aching. Ballet really used so many more muscles than she'd remembered.</p><p>The ringing of her phone forced her to sit up and lean back against her pillows.</p><p>"Fabgay," she greeted.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Tired."</p><p>"Did you only get home now?"</p><p>"Hmmm." Brittany yawned.</p><p>"Britt, I know you want this, but for the purposes of graduating, why don't you reconsider your ideas?"</p><p>Brittany was silent for a long time, many different emotions running through her.</p><p>"B?"</p><p>"I can't believe you're asking me to do that," she eventually snapped. "Just because you got your usual fucking A and you're content with your performances doesn't mean that I'm just as happy to settle."</p><p>"Britt, that's not-"</p><p>"Q, I <em>need</em> something more! Don't you get that? I'm just another dancer amongst millions in New York. I need to have something extra."</p><p>"Brittany, listen to me. In no way was I insinuating that you're not good enough or that your performance wasn't astounding because it completely was. I'm not asking you to settle! You know that Juilliard don't only look at your audition tapes though, right? They look at <em>everything</em>. Which means that this D could have a serious impact."</p><p>"I fucking know that. I'm not an idiot."</p><p>"Jesus, did I say you were? You're incredibly difficult to talk to like this, you know that?"</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Brittany ended the call and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. Her friendship with Quinn was always tumultuous, but they always made up. It was kinda the beauty of how they worked.</p><p>"Hey, you," a familiar voice said at her door.</p><p>"Hey, sis," Brittany replied, her voice muffled by her pillows.</p><p>"You look pooped."</p><p>Brittany turned her head. "That's one way of describing it." She sighed. "I got a fucking D on my eval, Rach."</p><p>She heard Rachel take a sharp breath in and the bed dipped as she sat down. "What happened?"</p><p>"Apparently my style is too out there for the dinosaurs that judged me. I've got another one on Friday and Mike's training me all week long to do a ballet performance."</p><p>"That sucks," Rachel sympathised. "You knew it was a risk from the get-go, Britt."</p><p>"Yeah, I just didn't think I'd get a D. Everyone who saw it said they loved it."</p><p>"Who saw it?"</p><p>Brittany could hear the curiosity in Rachel's voice as though she'd screamed it from the rooftop.</p><p>"Well, the judges, obviously. Quinn was in the wings. And Santana. Not sure how she saw it, but-"</p><p>"Who's Santana?"</p><p>Brittany sighed. "She's perfect,"</p><p>"Oh, really?" Rachel chuckled. "Do elaborate."</p><p>And Brittany did. She told Rachel everything about Santana, about every second of the three and a half interactions that they'd had and how she made her feel, not only when she played.</p><p>"Hoo boy," Rachel murmured when she'd finished.</p><p>"Tell me about it. I can't help it. I'm drawn to her. It's difficult to explain."</p><p>"No, I get it," Rachel almost whispered.</p><p>Brittany sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as a pained expression crossed her sister's face. "Rach," she began.</p><p>"Oh, I think Mom's calling us down for dinner!" Rachel said quickly, standing up. "Plus, I gotta get back to Finn. He's, um…yeah. Bye, Britt!"</p><p>And then she was gone. Brittany shook her head. Her sister's love drama with her best friend would have to wait until next week. She had an incredibly important evaluation that demanded all of her attention.</p><hr/><p>The week flew by for Brittany. Virtually every second not spent in her academic classes was spent in the studio with Mike, perfecting the routine they'd come up with (well, mostly Mike) to impress the judges at her make-up eval.</p><p>Mike was a great teacher and Brittany considered herself extraordinarily lucky to be trained by him, but she <em>hated</em> how robotic everything felt. Every arabesque, every chassé, every plié and every pirouette felt…pre-ordained. It was what had turned her off ballet when she was twelve and started to experiment with other dance styles. Ballet didn't feel anything like what Brittany had felt with Santana or with her two previous performances. She had to suck it up because she knew that this robotic, unfeeling dance would probably get her the A that she'd received for every single evaluation she'd ever had at McKinley.</p><p>"Okay, Britt, I think we should leave it at that," Mike said, eyeing her with his critical eye that most people cowered under, but Brittany was so used to.</p><p>"Mike, I've got twenty hours until the eval. I need to practice. I'm still not connecting that grande jeté to the piqué smoothly enough."</p><p>Mike chuckled. "Britt, considering that you've been out of consistent ballet training for six years, you're doing really well. And that movement is fine."</p><p>"Fine isn't good enough!" Brittany suddenly snapped.</p><p>Her mentor raised his eyebrows. "Brittany, you're going to be fine tomorrow. I need you to go home now. It's late and you should get a good night's sleep."</p><p>Brittany stepped away from the bar she'd been stretching against and had a staring contest with Mike. Eventually she huffed in resignation. Without another word, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.</p><p>She wasn't ready to go home, not by a long shot. She felt completely disconnected with the dancing that she was doing, and it was a really horrible unsettling feeling that she didn't like.</p><p>She didn't like it one bit.</p><p>Brittany sat down outside the music wing on her way to her car (not that she had any intention of going there) and hurriedly untied the tight bows of her ballet shoes. Her feet were hating her. She'd never had so many blisters on her feet at one time in her life.</p><p>
  <em>It's worth it. You're getting the training you've wanted for years and you're going to get that A. This dance…this dance…</em>
</p><p>She couldn't continue as tears fell thick and fast down her face. Why did it feel so hopeless? Why did she feel like she was selling her soul? And <em>why</em> did she wish more than anything that Santana was next to her at that moment?</p><p>Brittany dropped her head onto her knees and cried quietly. She let the tiresome and stressful week overwhelm her. She wept at how she hated feeling so empty when she was dancing. <em>Dancing</em>. Her greatest passion in life! It wasn't meant to be empty. It wasn't meant to be meaningless. It was everything.</p><p>She wasn't sure how long she sat there for, but she did feel a little lighter after her crying session. She knew what she wanted more than anything in the world at that moment. She pulled out her phone and bit her lip as she hesitantly typed a message.</p><p>
  <em>Hi. I know this is a strange request…Do you have some of your music that you could send to me? I just need to escape, and your music is the best thing to help do that… Britt xo</em>
</p><p>She just hoped that Santana wouldn't consider her a creep or weirdo. She figured that someone who lived for music the same way she did (albeit in a different way) that she might understand what she meant.</p><p>She continued taking off her slippers and flexed her cramped toes painfully. She would definitely need another soak tonight. Luckily, her mom had done ballet for pretty much all her dancing life, so she knew all about taking care of the injuries that came with the demanding style of dance.</p><p>Her phone vibrated next to her and she jumped in fright, almost forgetting that it was there. She nervously picked it up.</p><p>
  <em>Are you still at school? You've been training quite late this week. I'm in my usual room if you want to join me?</em>
</p><p>Brittany grinned and quickly pulled her other shoe off, forgetting her sensitive feet as she ran with her usual light steps towards Santana's secret room.</p><p>She'd noticed that Brittany had been training late! What did that mean? Was Santana as curious about her as she was about Santana? Did she look for her in the halls? Brittany felt a little giddy as she entered the wing with the music rooms and immediately felt herself relax as she heard Santana playing the piano. She calmed her breathing and hesitated outside the door, closing her eyes and just letting the beautiful music wash over her.</p><p><em>This </em>was what she needed. This was what she wanted to dance to. Brittany walked inside the room and dropped her bag quietly next to the door. She met Santana's warm gaze and returned her smile. Santana didn't stop playing and her eyes flicked to the open space, silently encouraging Brittany to do what she wanted to.</p><p>Brittany definitely didn't need a second invitation. Any pain in her feet dissipated as she launched into the practised movements from the week. The stiffness of the routine that she'd perfected over the past four days suddenly seemed more fluid and easier.</p><p>Was it Santana's music? Or was it simply Santana? Brittany didn't really care which it was. She just cared that she felt at home again. She felt happy as she moved across the floor. Once again, she lost track of how long she danced. Santana didn't seem to mind; she just continued to play piece after piece.</p><p>As Brittany paused for a moment, she met Santana's eyes and she quickly finished playing. She placed her hands on her lap and looked at Brittany expectantly. Brittany was trying to get her breath back but found that Santana was stealing it just as quickly.</p><p>"I'm assuming you know that I have another evaluation tomorrow," she eventually said quietly.</p><p>Santana glanced down at her hands and nodded.</p><p>"Would you play for me? Please? I know it's a lot to ask…" Brittany bit her lip nervously.</p><p>Brown eyes met hers and a beautiful smile graced Santana's face as she nodded again. Brittany smiled back in relief.</p><p>"Okay, great. Um, it's at four in the auditorium."</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"Okay… It's pretty late. Are you good here by yourself?"</p><p>Santana shrugged and turned back to the piano, running her hand across the shiny ebony gloss. The way she was looking at it was almost…wistful.</p><p>"Someone as talented as you should surely be able to play at home?" Brittany inquired.</p><p>Santana nodded slowly and then shrugged. Brittany sat down on one of the chairs opposite the piano and studied her.</p><p>"It's not the same though, is it?"</p><p>Santana looked up.</p><p>"There's something about this school, about being in the creative space that is purely there for the honing of your talent, that can't be fulfilled anywhere else."</p><p>She smiled and nodded.</p><p>Brittany shrugged. "I have a space as big as this in my room with mirrors and a barre and a sound system and everything, but I still prefer staying late in my little room."</p><p>Santana cocked her head and held up her thumb and index finger to indicate small. Brittany giggled quietly, partly because Santana looked utterly adorable with the slightly confused look on her face and partly because she loved that she could understand her.</p><p>"Yeah, I use one of the small rooms right at the end of the wing. It's secluded, kinda like this," she indicated the room they were in. "I may be a big shot or whatever, but I don't need a huge studio to do what I love."</p><p>Santana nodded eagerly and leaned forward, her hands twitching. Brittany smiled.</p><p>"I think it's cool that we seem to understand each other," she said softly, glancing down. "I know you want to say something back." Her eyes widened and she looked up. "I-I mean, with your hands. You know, the si-sign language. Shit," she breathed.</p><p>She heard Santana snap her fingers and she looked up. Santana was giving her the A-okay sign, which made Brittany smile and roll her eyes.</p><p>"Okay," she said, standing up. "We should decide which piece of music we're gonna use for my performance tomorrow."</p><p>Santana turned back to her sheets of music and shifted through the multitudes. Brittany was surprised that she actually still had so many. She never saw her glancing at them once when she was playing. She was suddenly presented with a page and she glanced at the title.</p><p>"<em>Rhapsody on a theme of Paganini</em>?" She looked at Santana, who nodded enthusiastically and turned the page slightly so that they could both look. Brittany was suddenly very aware of how close they were, and she closed her eyes automatically savouring Santana’s perfume. God, it smelled so good. <em>She</em> smelled good.</p><p>The snapping of fingers caused her eyes to jump open and her cheeks went red. She cleared her throat subtly and looked at what Santana was pointing to. On the top left of the page, she'd written <em>violins</em>.</p><p>"You want to use violins as well?" she queried. "I doubt Sue would let me, especially on such short notice."</p><p>Santana shook her head and walked over to a really complicated looking machine fixed to the wall behind the piano stool. Slowly, she got up and stood next to Santana, looking at all the buttons. Her eyes widened.</p><p>"Hoo boy. This looks way too complicated."</p><p>She saw Santana's shoulders shake again and she had a smile on her face as she played around with a few buttons. Brittany didn't even attempt to understand what she was doing, so she glanced at the sheet music again. It was a beautiful piece; she could tell. Very flowing and melodic – exactly what she wanted. It would help to ease out the rigidity she felt doing the routine.</p><p>"Thank you for helping me, Santana," she said quietly. "You really are one of a kind."</p><p>Brittany thought she could see a shade of red blooming on tan cheeks, but it was hard to tell for sure. A soft brush of her fingertips would register any heat, though…</p><p>
  <em>Snap out of it! You may be head over heels for this girl, but she's not like any of the other girls at McKinley.</em>
</p><p>Brittany shook herself mentally. Of course. She couldn't use any charm or tricks with Santana. She had to be genuine. Well, honestly? She wanted to be genuine. She didn't want to push her. She definitely didn't want her feeling uncomfortable in any way whatsoever. And brushing Santana’s really, <em>really</em> soft looking cheek would probably freak her out and then Brittany would just be the weirdo who tried to hit on the musical prodigy.</p><p>Santana clapped her hands together softly and pushed a big red button. Nothing happened though, and she spun around to sit at the piano. She seemed to be in her own world and Brittany just watched her, mesmerised. She reached back for the music and Brittany handed it to her, their fingers brushing for the barest of instances. It was enough to send a glorious tingle up Brittany's arm and down her spine. The way Santana paused momentarily told her that she'd felt it too.</p><p>It made her grin like an idiot.</p><p>Santana spread the sheet music across the stand and swivelled, hitting a black button. She turned back and started playing. The soft melody started filling the room and Santana played louder until the sound of violins emanated from the machine and Brittany blinked in surprise. It sounded brilliant. She just listened the first run through, completely in awe of the music that Santana was able to create. Not that it was hers; Brittany knew a Santana original from another composer. But how she incorporated the other instruments while she played the piano as perfectly as she always did was astounding.</p><p>"Wow," she breathed as Santana finished the last note with a soft smile. "Santana, that was…wow. It's perfect."</p><p>The brunette gestured the floor and turned around to presumably reset the recorder or whatever the hell that machine was. She waited for her pianist's cue as was accustomed. As soon as the first note flew from beneath Santana's fingers, Brittany launched into her routine. She had a smile on her face the whole time and it felt wonderful. For the first time that entire week, she was enjoying the routine that she was doing.</p><p>And no matter what anyone said, it was all because of the young girl sitting at the black piano and looking the most peaceful that Brittany had ever seen anyone look before. It was inspiring and she threw herself into the routine with more vigour and passion than she had the entire week.</p><p>The timing was a little out at the end; Brittany's routine was about thirty seconds longer than the piece of music, but Santana simply waved away her queries and picked up a pencil that was lying on top of the piano and made a few notes. She got up and fiddled a bit more with the machine and tapped her foot absently against the floor. Brittany just sat and watched her. It was wonderful, watching an artist go about their work. She knew it was going to be amazing, so she didn't concern herself with the intricacies of what Santana was doing.</p><p>She spun around to face Brittany and chewed on her lip.</p><p>"You can try sign language," Brittany offered. "I'll do my best to understand."</p><p>Santana smiled shyly and lifted her hands then shook her head, reaching for her phone on top of the piano and started typing away furiously.</p><p>Brittany frowned in frustration. She really needed to learn sign language. And fast. Her phone buzzed from where it rested on top of her bag and she walked over to pick it up.</p><p>
  <em>For now, this will be easier. I can change the music to fit the length of your performance. I won't be able to get it done completely tonight, so would it be okay if we just went through it once or twice tomorrow? I was going to come in early anyway. Maybe during lunch we could practise? If anything's off, then I'll have time to adjust it. Are you okay with that?</em>
</p><p>Brittany lifted her head and smiled, nodding. "I trust you completely, Santana. You do whatever you think is best."</p><p>Santana returned the smile and put her phone back on the piano, sitting down again. She held up one finger and pointed to her watch before swirling the same finger around again.</p><p>"Once more so that you can time it?" Brittany asked.</p><p>A happy nod made Brittany grin widely. She clapped her hands and stood in her starting position. She made sure to concentrate on the music and timing it to her dancing, but either Mike must have some kind of superpower or Santana's choice of music was just unbridled (not that Brittany doubted that for a second), but the choreography fit perfectly with the melody. She knew that she should probably be doing the practice performance with her slippers on, but she wasn't bothered. There wasn't a difference in her timing with or without her shoes on. She and Mike had perfected it without the shoes first so that it was second nature with them on.</p><p>The violins stopped, but Brittany continued, as did the piano. Brittany smiled to herself. She'd love to know how Santana's mind so quickly worked out a new piece. Then again, the same could be said for her working out a new routine.</p><p>She came to a graceful end and Santana finished on the last note.</p><p>"Perfect," Brittany breathed, standing up straight and smiling at Santana, who nodded in agreement.</p><p>A loud buzzing from the top of the piano made Santana roll her eyes and Brittany wrinkled her nose at how cute it was. Her brows furrowed as she put her phone up to her ear. She was taking a phone call? But…how?</p><p>She watched as Santana sighed noiselessly, the heaving of her shoulders a dead giveaway. Every now and then, her thumb would press something on her keypad as she continued listening to whomever was on the other line. After about two minutes, she ended the call and ran a hand agitatedly through her hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I was keeping you from something," Brittany apologised quietly.</p><p>Santana whirled around and shook her head fervently.</p><p>"Oh, okay. But you do have to go, right?"</p><p>She nodded with a disgruntled frown. Brittany tried not to smile at how cute she looked when she was trying to be angry. She couldn't ever imagine Santana Lopez angry at anyone or anything.</p><p>"Okay, well I should probably go too. How about we walk out together?" Brittany offered.</p><p>Santana met her eyes and smiled, nodding after a moment. Brittany jumped up a little, unable to contain her excitement at spending a little more time with Santana, even if it was just to her car. The two girls gathered up their things and Brittany waited at the door, leaning against the frame as Santana walked around the room, checking that she had everything. Brittany realised how creepy it was that she could watch her do just about anything, but she couldn't bring herself to care.</p><p>Damn, she really was falling hard.</p><p>Santana was in front of her and those captivating dark eyes held hers for a few moments and Brittany could swear that they were trying to convey something to her.</p><p>
  <em>If eyes could talk, huh?</em>
</p><p>She stepped out into the hallway and let Santana switch off the light and pull the door closed behind her. There weren't many lights on due to the late hour and Brittany felt Santana grip the back of her sweatshirt.</p><p>"Don't worry," she whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."</p><p>Santana just fisted her shirt tighter and Brittany started heading to the parking lot, making sure not to walk too quickly. She didn’t want to make Santana feel uncomfortable. One of the security guards waved at her and she returned it. Most of them were so used to her practising late that she'd gotten to know most of their names. She wasn't about to shout it out like she normally would for fear of startling Santana. She got the feeling that Santana had an obvious fear of the dark, and she wasn't about to aggravate it.</p><p>They reached Brittany's car, but Santana still held onto Brittany's shirt tightly.</p><p>"Where are you parked?" she asked softly.</p><p>Santana just pointed to the opposite end of the lot. No way was Brittany letting her walk that distance by herself.</p><p>"Would it be okay if I drove you to your car?" she offered.</p><p>Santana swallowed and nodded quickly, her eyes on the darkness around them. Brittany frowned in concern, but just walked slowly around to the passenger side and unlocked the car. She opened the door for Santana, who finally let go of her shirt to climb in. Brittany closed the door as gently as she could and quickly jogged to the driver's side. Something about Santana's behaviour just screamed to Brittany that she didn't want to be alone. Once Brittany was inside her car, she turned on the inside light and started the car, reversing slowly and making her way to Santana's little hatch.</p><p>Brittany's mind was half focused on the road and half racing about why Santana was so obviously scared of the dark. Or maybe it was the school? Or the parking lot? Why on earth would she stay at school so late if either of those things terrified her? She'd have to deal with them at some point.</p><p>She pulled up next to Santana's car, but Santana made no move to get out of the car. Brittany turned to face her, but Santana was looking out the window and her breathing seemed really quick. Brittany didn't know what was bothering Santana, but all she knew was that she was going to do everything that she could to make sure that Santana felt safe around her.</p><p>"Santana?" she queried quietly.</p><p>It didn't seem as though she'd been heard, and Brittany was hesitant to touch her with how jumpy she seemed.</p><p>"Santana," she said in a normal tone.</p><p>Dark hair whipped around, and those dark eyes bore into hers. Brittany swallowed at their intensity.</p><p>"Your car is right there. If you'd like, I can follow you home to make sure you get there okay? Or I could take you home now? Seeing as how we've got to prepare for tomorrow, I could come and fetch you in the morning."</p><p>Santana took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.</p><p>"Whichever you prefer, okay?" Brittany's voice was back to being soft, and she was careful to ensure that it wasn't patronising.</p><p>Santana shakily grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it across her body. Brittany understood the message and did the same, putting her car back into drive and pulling off.</p><p>"When last did you eat, missy?" Brittany scolded playfully. "I bet you get like me, totally lost in your music and you forget what time it is."</p><p>She glanced sideways at Santana, who was looking down sheepishly.</p><p>"Okay, well, how about I treat you to some dinner? If you don't have to be home right away?"</p><p>Santana fiddled with her phone, which was in her hands, for a few moments before nodding.</p><p>"Awesome. I'm starved. <em>Charlie's</em>?"</p><p>Santana nodded again.</p><p>Brittany figured that the best approach was to act like everything was normal and that Santana hadn't had a little breakdown in the parking lot. But it wasn't surprising to Brittany that she would do whatever it took to make sure that Santana felt safe with her. She'd never been a knight in shining armour or whatever and she knew immediately, the moment that she'd seen uncertainty flicker in those dark eyes, that she wanted to protect Santana at any cost. She'd done it last Friday night and she'd do it again in a heartbeat.</p><p>Because <em>Charlie's</em> was so close, it felt like ten seconds before Brittany was pulling into the lot. She made sure to park where Santana could see inside the diner and underneath a light so that they could see the car.</p><p>"One second," Brittany murmured, turning the car off and unbuckling herself. She grabbed her purse and jumped out the car, closed the door firmly but not loudly and jogged around to open Santana's door for her. She got out on her own and seemed to be a little more at ease with all the brightness of <em>Charlie's</em>. And it was bright. Brittany always thought it was kinda tacky, but she was never more grateful for Charlie's taste in décor than she was at that moment.</p><p>"Shall we, madam?" she asked in a horrendously overdone British accent, offering her arm. It did the job, though – she saw a small smile on Santana's face before she turned it away shyly. She did, however, curl a hand around Brittany’s forearm.</p><p>
  <em>Nicely done, Pierce.</em>
</p><p>She walked them up to the door and opened it for Santana to step through first. As she followed suit, a thought suddenly struck her.</p><p>Were they on a date?</p><hr/><p>"Britt!" Charlie called from his usual spot in the kitchen. "Haven't seen your gorgeous mug all week? Ah, and you brought some equally gorgeous company with you this eve."</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes and waved at Charlie. She doubted she'd ever get used to his harmless charm. She guided Santana to the same booth they'd sat in previously (unofficially her booth) with her hand barely resting against the small of Santana's back. She knew it was courteous, but the simple, almost non-touch was still setting the butterflies aflutter in her stomach.</p><p>She couldn't remember the last time she'd had butterflies. A grin crawled onto her face as she decided that she kinda liked it.</p><p>"Hmmm," Brittany mused as she peered at the menu that ran above the counter. "What are you in the mood for?" she asked Santana.</p><p>Santana simply shrugged, focused on her fingers.</p><p>"Hey," Brittany said softly. She waited until Santana looked at her. "I know that something's going on in that beautiful and brilliant head of yours but know that I won't ever push you to divulge something that you don't want to. So, I'm here if you need anything, okay?"</p><p>She saw the grateful look in Santana's eyes and she smiled. "Now, Miss Lopez, I have a feeling that you would <em>decimate</em> a Grade C Cheeseburger. Oh, wait," she added with exaggerated drama, "you're not like a…you know…?"</p><p>Santana's lips curled up in a genuinely amused smile and she cocked her head. Brittany leaned forward and lowered her voice as though they were discussing a big secret.</p><p>"You're not a…<em>vegetarian</em>, are you?" she whispered.</p><p>Santana sat back and did her noiseless chuckle. She shook her head.</p><p>"Whew! Damn, if you were, I think our friendship would have had to end right here and now. I can't be seen with someone who's afraid to take on the Grade C Cheeseburger."</p><p>Santana smirked and raised an eyebrow and Brittany had to subtly squeeze her thighs together because <em>holy shit,</em> it looked sexy.</p><p>"So, what do you say to a little friendly competition, Lopez? Think you can take me on?"</p><p>Santana pointed at her and moved her thumb downwards slowly.</p><p>"Oh, really?" she replied with a smirk of her own. "We shall see, Lopez. I'll have you know that I hold the record here for finishing the Grade C Cheeseburger the quickest. 7 minutes 13 seconds. And I wasn't even hungry that day."</p><p>Santana just nodded slowly, obviously seeing right through Brittany's macho bravado. Brittany didn't care, though. Hell, she didn't even care if Santana beat her record (although that would be hella difficult). She'd do pretty much anything to ensure that those beautiful dark eyes remained fear free.</p><p>"Hey, Britt," Jackie, one of the regular waitresses greeted her. "And Brittany's friend," she added with a friendly smile.</p><p>"Jackie, Santana. Santana, Jackie. Santana goes to McKinley with me."</p><p>"Oh, awesome. Another brilliant artist to add to the ranks. Pleasure," Jackie said with a nod. Santana returned it with a smile. "So, what can I get you two lovebirds?"</p><p>Brittany instantly went red. "Oh, um…no, we're not together. Well, I mean we're <em>here</em> together, but we're not together, like…" She took a deep breath, "Fuck. Um, Jackie, could you get us two Grade C CBs with all the dressings and, um, I'll just have a water. Santana?" Brittany was utterly embarrassed, but stole a look at her companion, knowing that it was probably more awkward for her because she couldn't say anything to defend herself. She got a short nod, but Santana's eyes were downcast. "Uh, yeah, so two waters then. Thanks, Jackie."</p><p>The waitress gave her a knowing smile before walking off and Brittany ran a nervous hand through her hair. She'd love it if she could shout from the rooftops that she and Santana <em>were</em> lovebirds, but that wasn't going to happen. And Santana knew about her reputation. Jackie had now created an unnecessarily awkward situation for her.</p><p>"Santana," she began softly, but Santana’s hand just came up to stop her. Brittany shook her head emphatically. "No, look, it's not what you think. I know this isn't a date." <em>Well, now I know</em>. "We're just friends. And I don't want you to think that I bring girls here all the time because…well, I don't. In fact, it's mostly just me and Q."</p><p>Santana simply gave her a pointed look and Brittany hated that uncertainty that was creeping back into the alluring eyes she could stare into for hours.</p><p>"Okay, yeah, bad example. Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. I don't want to do that. You already know about my reputation…and my history with Quinn. Most of it is, unfortunately, true. But Quinn and I are just friends. We were never anything else."</p><p>Santana just looked at her, arms folded defensively and Brittany hated how closed off she was.</p><p>"I don't date. I never date. Quinn is pretty much my only real friend. Well, and my sister, but that's a whole messed up situation on its own. Um, what I'm saying is that I can't undo what I've done in the past. I just want you to know that the person you've met and who you're, hopefully, getting to know is really me. It's not a game, it's not some façade to trick you or anything because I would <em>never</em> do that to you. You-" Brittany bit her lip and stopped herself from saying something that would definitely scare Santana off.</p><p>She took a breath and focused on her own hands as she wrung them. She heard a soft snap and lifted her head to meet Santana's eyes. Slowly, Santana pointed at her chest, then her temple, clasped her hands together in front of her then pointed at Brittany.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I know that means something. Think, Brittany, think!</em>
</p><p>"I…something…you?" she asked hesitantly.</p><p>Santana nodded. She repeated the middle sign. Brittany stared at her hands and wracked her brain. She found it easier trying to think of what Santana meant. But she didn't want to assume incorrectly and look like an ass.</p><p>"Um…trust?" she almost whispered.</p><p>Santana shook her head and her two hands around some invisible rod or something in response.</p><p>
  <em>Hmmm…she's teaching you, Pierce.</em>
</p><p>"Trust?" she asked in clarification, mimicking the sign.</p><p>Santana nodded, then repeated her earlier sign. Brittany sighed, furrowing her brows in concentration. Something about the mind? Clapping of hands…would that mean agreeing? Agreeing!</p><p>"You believe me?" Brittany asked, her eyes wide.</p><p>Santana smiled a small smile and nodded, dropping her eyes.</p><p>"Wow," Brittany breathed. "Thank you, Santana. I can't tell you how much that means to me."</p><p>Santana lifted her hand to her temple in what seemed like a salute, but she touched her brow twice.</p><p>
  <em>Crap! Another one. Okay, focus</em>
</p><p>Something mental again, right? She thought about an appropriate response to her comment. Her eyes brightened.</p><p>"I know!" she said proudly.</p><p>Santana smiled widely and nodded, clapping her hands.</p><p>"Teach me more?" Brittany asked.</p><p>Santana bit her bottom lip and glanced at the table. She held up her phone and Brittany nodded. She extended her thumb and pinkie finger and put them up to her ear.</p><p>"Okay, well I think that was fairly obvious," Brittany giggled.</p><p>Santana smiled and rolled her eyes. She placed her palms flat against the table and knocked against it. Brittany raised an eyebrow. Santana moved her arms in front her chest horizontally, one resting on top of the table. Brittany cocked her head. "Are you doing a Russian dance?" she asked with a smile.</p><p>Santana chuckled and shook her head. She knocked the table and did the sign again.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get it. Table."</p><p>They continued like that, Santana teaching the signs for random things in their near vicinity.</p><p>"Water?" Brittany asked when Jackie had brought the two bottles. She took a swig of hers.</p><p>Santana held up a hand as if to say she wasn't sure. She pointed to their bottle and gave the sign. Brittany nodded. Santana held up a finger and scooped up some condensation on the bottle. She rubbed it between her two fingers and, with her other hand, brought her index and middle fingers perpendicularly to her bottom lip.</p><p>"Oh!" Brittany said in understanding. "First one was a bottle of water and the second was just water, right?"</p><p>The smile that crossed Santana's face made the butterflies flap around in Brittany's stomach happily. She smiled back and took a sip of water.</p><p>"Here you go, ladies," Jackie said, depositing the two plates in front of the girls. "Enjoy."</p><p>Brittany burst out laughing at the horrified look on Santana's face as she eyed the monstrous burger in front of her. The Grade C Cheeseburger had not one, but <em>two</em> 500g beef patties with two slices of cheese, garnish on a roll that Charlie baked himself. Plus a side salad and fries. It really was a whopper.</p><p>"Think you're up to the challenge, Lopez?"</p><p>Santana did that smirk and raised eyebrow, which made the smile on Brittany's face freeze.</p><p>
  <em>It's seriously not fair how hot she looks when she does that.</em>
</p><p>She repeated her earlier sign of Brittany going down and she tried <em>really</em> hard to keep her mind away from the gutter. Brittany stared at her burger for a few seconds until she'd gotten herself under control.</p><p>"Okay, so the rules are, you have to eat the whole burger. Buns, garnish, everything. We'll leave the fries and salad for dessert." She winked.</p><p>Santana pushed sleeves back to her elbows and sat forward in anticipation. Brittany had to giggle. It was too cute how eager she was.</p><p>"Oh, and no barfing," she said seriously. "Ready…" She held Santana's gaze. "Set… Go!"</p><p>It wasn't a pretty sight and seven minutes plus change later, Brittany just stared as Santana licked off her fingers in triumph.</p><p>"Holy crap. That was unbelievable."</p><p>Santana grinned and took a swig of water. Brittany dropped the two bites left of her burger and sat back, groaning. Her stomach felt like it was about to burst. She hadn't had a Grade C Cheeseburger in a while and she was definitely out of practice. Not to take anything away from Santana.</p><p>"You were like a vacuum. You just inhaled that thing."</p><p>Santana chuckled and shook her head. She pointed to the bathroom and Brittany nodded.</p><p>"Well, guess she knocked you off your pedestal," Jackie commented as she stopped by their table.</p><p>"She's knocked me alright," Brittany murmured, her eyes following the smaller girl.</p><p>"Oh my God, does she know how bad you have it for her?" Jackie teased.</p><p>"No!" Brittany said suddenly. "And you can't say anything, please! She's…special, okay? She's really special."</p><p>Jackie smiled knowingly. "Honey, I knew that the minute you two walked in here. You've never looked at anyone the way you look at her."</p><p>"How…how do I look at her?" Brittany asked nervously. She didn't want Santana to see these looks and freak out.</p><p>Jackie lifted a shoulder. "Like you'd jump in front of a freight train to prevent anything from happening to her."</p><p>"Well, I would," Brittany replied immediately. "I can't let anything happen to her."</p><p>"Ah, young love," Jackie said dramatically, gripping her shirt and staggering away.</p><p>Brittany chuckled and saw Santana's phone light up. It was still lying on the table. She glanced at the screen and saw that someone named Holly was calling her. She bit her lip. Did she answer? Crap! What if it was the same person that called earlier and now was worried because Santana wasn't home yet? She knew she'd be worried.</p><p>Santana slid back into the booth and picked up her phone, rolling her eyes as she answered. She did the tapping thing on her screen as the person on the other end spoke.</p><p>Brittany held out her hand in an offer to take over the phone call and Santana bit her lip before nodding and handing her the phone.</p><p>"Hello?" Brittany asked.</p><p>"Holy Sweet Jesus!"</p><p>"Sorry. I guess you weren't expecting a voice on the other end. I'm Brittany, Santana's friend from school."</p><p>"Hi, Brittany. I'm Holly, Santana's aunt. I was just getting a little worried because she told me she was leaving school half an hour ago and she's still not home. You know…we worry."</p><p>"Yeah, no, I totally get it," Brittany replied. "It's my fault, actually. I knew she hadn't eaten so I kidnapped her and brought her to <em>Charlie's</em> about two blocks from the school. We've been here ever since."</p><p>"Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad she's okay."</p><p>Brittany chuckled. "Yeah, she just killed my record here at <em>Charlie's</em>, but I think I can forgive her."</p><p>Santana stuck out her tongue, but smiled nonetheless.</p><p>"Record?" Holly queried.</p><p>"Oh, my record for finishing a Grade C Cheeseburger."</p><p>Holly laughed. "Yeah, for someone so tiny, she sure as hell puts a lot away."</p><p>"Hmmm, you're right about that," Brittany said, looking at Santana teasingly. Her eyebrows went up then furrowed. Brittany knew she was wondering what they were talking about.</p><p>"Anyway, Holly. I won't keep her out too late. I'll have her home in the next half hour."</p><p>"Oh, does she not have her car?"</p><p>"Well, she stayed late to help me with an evaluation that I have tomorrow and we're heading through early tomorrow morning to polish it off, so I figured the least I could do was take her home and fetch her with promises of coffee."</p><p>Santana grinned. Brittany figured she loved her coffee.</p><p>
  <em>Good guess, Pierce.</em>
</p><p>"Okay, awesome. Well, I guess I'll be meeting you soon then."</p><p>"Yup. See you soon, Holly."</p><p>"Bye, Brittany."</p><p>"Byeeee!" Brittany sang before hanging up the phone. She handed it back to Santana, who quickly fired off a text. "She sounds cool."</p><p>Santana smiled and nodded.</p><p>"I think I've met my aunt maybe like three times in my life." She shrugged. "They got all pissy when my folks hit the big money and my mom realised how fake they were."</p><p>Santana looked at her with interest, her phone discarded next to her.</p><p>"Oh, I guess I'm delving into my family history now, am I?" Brittany asked.</p><p>Santana just smiled.</p><p>"I bet you could cure cancer with that smile," Brittany muttered, but the shy look that crossed Santana's face told her that she'd heard her. Whoops. Oh, well. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to leave little hints here and there for Santana to clue her in on how smitten Brittany really was.</p><p>"Anyway," Brittany continued. "It's just me and my parents in our frigging crazy big house. My sister, well adopted sister, Rachel, lives with her fiancée a couple of blocks down. It's really quiet without her. She's a singer so there was always noise. She's fantastic and she's all set to head to New York as soon as Finn graduates."</p><p>Santana arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a depressing story for another time. My dad cashed in big time with an app he created. It's some business thing that I don't understand, but he did really well and my mom now gets to do what she loves – garden. Well, interior design. Or exterior design. Whatever it's called." Santana quickly typed on her phone and Brittany felt hers buzz.</p><p><em>Landscaping</em>.</p><p>"Seriously, how do you type that fast?" Brittany asked in amazement.</p><p>Santana grinned and wiggled her fingers in front her face super fast and blew on them. Okay, fair enough, she was an incredible piano player. She had to be good with her fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit.</em>
</p><p>Brittany got back on topic quickly. "Right, landscaping. So she loves doing all of that stuff. They’ve always supported me, which was really cool. When I went to New York over the summer, they made sure that I had everything I needed. It makes a huge difference when you're surrounded by people who believe in your talent."</p><p>Brittany's eyes had travelled down to her hands during her speech, and when she lifted them to meet Santana's, she looked sad.</p><p>"Shit, Santana, I didn't mean to…I mean, I don't know if…I'm sorry."</p><p>Santana just shook her head and breathed in deeply. When she looked up again, her eyes were still as captivating as they always were, but there definitely a guard there.</p><p>"I meant what I said earlier," Brittany said softly, holding her gaze. "No pressure to divulge anything you're not comfortable with. That's not why I'm here. If you want to share your secrets, then I'll consider myself lucky that you trust me with them. But you're my friend and we're just two friends getting to know each other, right?"</p><p>Santana nodded slowly.</p><p>"Okay, great! Unfortunately, I did tell Holly that I'd get you home, so we should probably head out soon. I don't even know where you live."</p><p>Santana nodded again, but Brittany could tell that her earlier happiness had been lost.</p><p>
  <em>Crap, Pierce. You need to cheer this girl up pronto. You can't drop her at home all sad! Holly will think you've done something to her!</em>
</p><p>It was a little confusing for Brittany how quickly Santana's moods changed, but perhaps that was because she couldn't voice her thoughts and emotions like most other people.</p><p>"Hey, Jackie," Brittany greeted as they reached the register. She opened her purse and pulled out some money. She didn't need to look to see Santana pulling out her own purse, but she gently placed a hand on top of hers accompanied with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Next one's on you, Lopez. I want a rematch."</p><p><em>Score</em>! she thought as a smile flickered across Santana’s lips.</p><p>"Bye, Charlie!" she called, her hand automatically resting against Santana's back again as they turned to the door.</p><p>"Leaving so soon?" Charlie asked with a pout.</p><p>Brittany laughed. "Early morning, Charlie. I'll see you at seven for two morning coffees."</p><p>"It's a date."</p><p>She laughed again and opened the door for Santana before she could even reach for it. The puzzled look she sent Brittany threw her and she had to pause for a second in confusion before following Santana to her car.</p><p>The ride was silent, with Santana pointing out directions every so often. Within ten minutes, Brittany had pulled up outside a modest brownstone and turned her car off.</p><p>"What time tomorrow?" she asked Santana, trying desperately to break the sudden awkwardness she felt between them.</p><p>Santana showed her seven on her fingers and Brittany nodded. Santana opened the door and got out. Brittany tapped her steering wheel in frustration and opened her door.</p><p>"Santana, wait!" she called, grabbing her arm.</p><p>Santana jumped away and Brittany immediately felt bad.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just… Did I do something wrong? I feel like…I feel like I have."</p><p>Santana sighed and shook her head.</p><p>"But something's bothering you. And it's something to do with what I said. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>Santana shook her head again and stepped forward slightly. From the light from the sidewalk lamps and the house's outside lights, Brittany could see that damn uncertainty in her eyes again.</p><p>She sighed sharply, but more at herself. "Santana, I'm your friend, okay? I don't expect you to tell me everything about your life within a week of us sort of knowing each other. I would never ask that of you. Just… I'm here, okay? And I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Before she could register what was happening, Santana had leapt into her arms, her face buried in her neck. Brittany caught her easily and held her tightly. Thank God for quick reflexes. There was clearly <em>so much</em> that Brittany didn't know about Santana's life and why she reacted the way she did sometimes. The fact that they were hugging right now was pretty frigging incredible by Brittany's book.</p><p>Santana started to fidget slightly, even though her arms were still tightly around Brittany's neck, so Brittany released her grip slightly and let her feet touch the ground again. Santana quickly dropped her arms and stepped back, looking uncomfortable. Her breaths were quick.</p><p>"Hey, hey," Brittany cooed, careful not to move forward or reach out to her, even though she really wanted to. "It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you, Santana. I promise you that."</p><p>They stayed like that, an arm’s length apart, with Brittany trying to catch her gaze, but Santana not being able to hold it for long.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, something has definitely happened in this girl's past to make her untrusting and scared. She needs a friend; someone she can trust. I'm going to be that person for her if it's the last fucking thing I do.</em>
</p><p>"Why don't you go up to bed?" she suggested softly. "I'll wait until you're inside before I go, okay? And I'll text you when I get home too."</p><p>Santana nodded very slowly but didn't move. Brittany sensed that she needed some reassurance about something.</p><p>"And I'll be here at 7am bright and early. We'll go and pick up some coffee from <em>Charlie's</em> – seriously, it's amazing – and then we'll head back to school and you can work your magic on that huge, recording box thingy."</p><p><em>There!</em> It was a small curl of the lips, but she'd take it.</p><p>"Night, beautiful," Brittany said with a smile. "Off you go. I'll wait right here."</p><p>Santana nodded and turned to the house, her steps becoming more confident with every pace. She reached the front door and put her hand on the handle before turning back to Brittany, who simply smiled and waved from the spot she hadn't moved from. Santana returned it, making Brittany's heart beat a little faster, and opened the door, disappearing inside the house.</p><p>She couldn't stop herself from doing a little dance on the grass before jumping back into her car. Her smile was huge. Santana had hugged her. Like full on jumped in her arms hugged her.</p><p>It was pretty much the most awesome day ever. She glanced back up to the house and saw a light go on in one of the upstairs rooms. She started her car up again and pulled off, feeling happier and lighter than she had the entire week. It amazed her what being in Santana's did to her. Even though the girl obviously had some issues, it didn't matter to Brittany. Santana was still the most beautiful, most talented, most amazing girl with the most gorgeous smile and mesmerising eyes one the planet. And there was no way she was going to give that up without a fight.</p><p>She turned her stereo on and sang loudly to some top ten chart. Hey, at least she knew the songs. She pulled up into her driveway, bopping her head to Kesha’s new song and killed the engine. The blinking light of her phone from where she left it in the console caught her attention. She smiled when she saw it was from Santana, and her heart soared when she read the words. It was seriously the best fucking day of her life.</p><p>
  <em>You are wonderful.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany pushed herself onto the edge of the pool and the smile that had been permanently etched onto her face since she'd woken up an hour before. She felt rejuvenated, energised and ready to take on the world.</p><p>All because of Santana Lopez.</p><p>She grinned again and stretched her arms out as she sat on the edge, swinging her feet in the water. After playing her routine around in her head a few times, she reluctantly stood up and grabbed her towel.</p><p>"Morning, Mom!" she called cheerily as passed the kitchen.</p><p>She heard Victoria chuckle. "You're unusually cheerful for six am."</p><p>"I'm always in a good mood, Mom."</p><p>"True. This is…more, though."</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes and backtracked into the kitchen. Her mother's eyes widened when she saw her face.</p><p>"What?" Brittany asked self-consciously.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" she squealed, walking around the counter and playfully hitting her daughter's arm.</p><p>"Uh, Mom? Is there something funny in your fruit salad? What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Oh…" Victoria mused, looking at her thoughtfully. "You don't know yet."</p><p>Brittany sighed in exasperation. "Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be asking you!"</p><p>"But then I'll be ruining the surprise."</p><p>"So you're not going to enlighten me?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Ugh!" Brittany threw her hands up and tossed the towel over her shoulder. "Fine. If you decide to let me know what's churning in your brain, just shout."</p><p>"Okay, okay!"</p><p>She turned around and looked at her mother expectantly.</p><p>"So, is it a boy or a girl?"</p><p>Brittany immediately looked down, her cheeks turning red. "A girl," she mumbled.</p><p>"Ha! I figured as much. Why haven't you mentioned her at all?"</p><p>"I dunno. I mean, we're just friends. And we've only really known each other for like a week."</p><p>"A week? And you're already in love with her?"</p><p>Brittany's head shot up. "I…what?"</p><p>Victoria smiled warmly. "It's all over your face, Britt."</p><p>"Well, I do really, <em>really</em> like her. But…love? How…I mean…?" Words failed her.</p><p>"Hey, when the right person comes along, time doesn't mean anything."</p><p>Brittany had to smile at that. "She's just…she's amazing, Mom," she whispered. "She's so talented and beautiful and she makes me laugh and give me butterflies. I mean, <em>butterflies</em>. And her eyes…I could stare into them forever."</p><p>Victoria chuckled. "Yup, definitely love, honey. So, do I get to meet your new lady love at some point?"</p><p>"I doubt it. She's really shy. She doesn't do well with strange situations."</p><p>"Oh. Well, that's a shame. I'm assuming she goes to school with you?"</p><p>Brittany nodded. "She's a junior. A musician. She's a composer, actually." She smiled as she remembered their first meeting and how she'd been blown away by Santana's music. "Her music… It's amazing. It hits me. Like, we have this connection with it. She plays her music and I dance to it and we're in our own little world," she gushed.</p><p>"Wow, how did you <em>not</em> realise that you're in love with her?"</p><p>Brittany shrugged. "Because I have a feeling it's going to be one-sided."</p><p>"Oh, sorry, honey. Does she not swing your way?"</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe. We don't really…talk. Well, not about that kind of stuff anyway. We're still getting to know each other."</p><p>"Talking is good."</p><p>"Yeah…" Brittany chewed on her bottom lip. "Santana doesn't…she doesn't talk."</p><p>Victoria shrugged. "You said she's shy. Maybe she just needs a little time to really open up to you."</p><p>"No, she…she's mute, Mom."</p><p>Victoria just stared at her. "Really?"</p><p>Brittany nodded. "But we've found a way to communicate with each other. Sort of. Well, we understand each other."</p><p>"Are you learning sign language?"</p><p>"Slowly. Santana's really patient with me. But I am learning."</p><p>"Santana, huh?"</p><p>Brittany flushed again. "Yeah. Santana Lopez. She's a junior. She's helping me with my re-eval today and my winter showcase. And hopefully my final showcase as well. But we'll get there later."</p><p>"She sounds very special, sweetie."</p><p>"She's the most special."</p><p>Victoria grinned and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I'm really happy for you, Britt. I hope that Santana can see how enamoured you are and put you out of your misery."</p><p>Brittany chuckled and returned the hug. "I'm willing to wait, Mom. She's so different. She understands me. I haven't lied to her, not once. She knows about my reputation, and it's clearly difficult for her to trust. I've told her that I'm going to always be there for her, though. No matter what she needs."</p><p>"You're definitely in love," Victoria confirmed, pulling away and bopping her nose.</p><p>"If I am, then I understand why people write songs and books about it. It's wonderful."</p><p>"Yes, it is. Now, you'd best go get ready for school if your re-eval is happening this afternoon. Will you let me know how it goes?"</p><p>Brittany nodded and turned to walk out of the kitchen. "Hey, Mom? Thanks."</p><p>"Anytime, Britt."</p><hr/><p>Brittany wrung her hands as she stood on Santana's porch. She hadn't yet rung the doorbell. She was nervous. She'd never done the whole meet the parents thing. Well, in this case, the meet the aunt thing. Not that Santana was her girlfriend or anything.</p><p>
  <em>Crap.</em>
</p><p>She lifted her arm and pressed the white button. Within five seconds, the door swung open and a really tall blonde woman looked at her.</p><p>"Hi," Brittany said, a little confused. Was this Santana's aunt? She didn't look like she could possibly be related to her. "Um, I'm Brittany. I'm here to pick up Santana."</p><p>"Brittany! Glad to finally meet you, hot stuff. Come on in."</p><p>
  <em>Jovial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hang on. Did she just call me hot stuff?</em>
</p><p>Brittany did recognise her voice from the previous night. She’d spoken to Holly and even though Britt didn’t see any family resemblance, she accepted that families came in all forms so she wasn’t going to judge or assume.</p><p>Holly stepped back and Brittany walked inside. She paused in the hallway and looked around. It was nice. It was homey. It was just the kind of environment that she figured Santana needed.</p><p>"Hey, sweet cheeks!" Holly called up the stairs. "There's a gorgeous blonde down here waiting for you!"</p><p>Brittany flushed and fiddled with her keys.</p><p>"So, you and Santana, huh?" Holly asked, folding her arms and arching her eyebrow.</p><p>Her eyes widened. "Um, no, no. Just friends."</p><p>"Uh huh," Holly replied, unconvinced.</p><p>"Really, we are,' Brittany whispered, dropping her eyes. "I would never make her feel uncomfortable with anything. I mean, <em>I</em> am. Bi, I mean. But, we're just friends."</p><p>
  <em>Verbal diarrhoea. Why can't I speak normally?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God. I just told Santana's aunt that I'm bi.</em>
</p><p>"Another bicorn, huh? Join the club." Holly winked at her and Brittany couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. The older blonde laughed. "Santana isn't my biological niece. Her aunt is my partner who's out of town on business at the moment. But we're one big happy family."</p><p>Brittany smiled. "That's awesome. I'd love to meet your partner one day."</p><p>"I have no doubt you will. Especially if Santana keeps going on about you like she has."</p><p>
  <em>What? Santana… She…</em>
</p><p>Brittany's insides were doing flip flops and roly polys and jumping up and down. She grinned widely.</p><p>"Aha! I knew it. You do have a thing for her," Holly said knowingly.</p><p>Brittany leaned closer, glancing towards the stairs in case Santana overheard her. "Between you and me?" she whispered. "I'm totally crazy about her."</p><p>Holly's smile was big and it made Brittany feel a little more at ease.</p><p>"But that's also why I won't ever pressure her to do anything. She needs a friend right now so that's what I am. I'm letting her set the pace. But…well, she's very special to me."</p><p>"Hot stuff, you just passed the test with flying colours," Holly stated, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "At least I'll feel a lot happier knowing that Santana's with you."</p><p>Brittany grinned and her attention was drawn to footsteps coming down the stairs. Santana came into view and Brittany's heart immediately started pounding. She breathed in quickly as she met her eyes. Santana looked refreshed and she had a big smile on her face. Brittany was sure that there was one on hers that matched it.</p><p>"Good morning, lazy buns," Holly teased.</p><p>Santana stuck her tongue out at her aunt and descended the rest of the stairs, her foot tripping on the last one. Brittany reacted immediately and took quick steps forward to catch Santana before she hit the floor. Her arms went securely around Santana's waist and she hoisted her carefully to her feet.</p><p>Santana lifted her head and their eyes met. Her hands were resting on Brittany's arms and it felt, to Brittany anyway, way more intimate than their hug the previous night.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, she's really close. And she's so beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Brittany suddenly remembered where she was and the boundaries she'd resolved to keep and quickly stepped back, releasing Santana.</p><p>"You okay?" she asked quietly.</p><p>Santana just nodded, almost like she was in a trance.</p><p>"Shall I go and get a butter knife to cut through this sexual tension or what?" Holly deadpanned.</p><p>Both girls flushed and looked away.</p><p>Holly chuckled. "You two are hopeless."</p><p>Brittany couldn't hide the shit-eating grin that crept onto her face. According to Holly, it seemed as though Santana was kinda, sorta, maybe into her? Best. News. Ever.</p><p>"Um, we should get going," she said, clearing her throat. "Holly, should I give you my number in case you need to get hold of me?"</p><p>"Hot stuff, I like you." Holly handed her phone to Brittany, who quickly programmed her number in.</p><p>"Well, Holly, I'm flattered, but I'm kind of a one-woman girl," Brittany teased back.</p><p>"Oh, snap!" The older blonde chuckled. "Take care of her."</p><p>Santana glared at her aunt, but Brittany just smiled. "I will."</p><hr/><p>"So, Holly's…interesting," Brittany commented as she pulled away from the curb outside Santana's house.</p><p>Santana just rolled her eyes and shook her head.</p><p>"Hey, it's a rite of passage for every teenager to have one embarrassing family member. Lucky for you, you only seem to have one."</p><p>Santana smiled and pointed to her.</p><p>"Mine? Oh, my whole family." Brittany chuckled. "But we're all goofy and crazy like that. We may live in a huge house and have far too much money, but we haven't changed much from who we were before my dad made it big."</p><p>Santana nodded thoughtfully and they spent the rest of the drive to <em>Charlie's</em> in a comfortable silence. It was difficult for them to talk anyway because Brittany couldn't always look at Santana to see what she wanted to say. But it worked for them.</p><p>Brittany couldn't help but start to hum absentmindedly as they neared the diner. She looked at Santana when she'd parked the car and saw her with an adorable smile on her face.</p><p>"What?" she asked self-consciously.</p><p>Santana just grinned wider and pointed to fingers to her mouth and moved them outwards in a wave motion. Brittany frowned in confusion and Santana simply repeated the movement a little slower. When she suddenly realised what the Latina had heard, she flushed and looked down.</p><p>"Sorry, it's a habit when I'm in the car," she mumbled.</p><p>Santana tugged on the sleeve of her loose sweatshirt. Brittany met her eyes shyly. She moved one hand around her face and Brittany had learned enough sign language to know what that meant. She smiled bashfully.</p><p>"Thank you, Santana." She glanced at the clock on the dash. "Shall we go and get us some coffee?"</p><p>Santana nodded enthusiastically and Brittany unbuckled her seatbelt, quickly getting out of the car and jogging around to open Santana's door for her. She wasn't sure where her chivalry had suddenly come from, but she was a girly girl and all girls liked romance, right? Brittany did anyway and she really didn't mind being the one providing it if it meant that Santana would continue to smile at her like <em>that.</em></p><p>Santana slipped out Brittany's car and watched as she closed the door, locking it.</p><p>"Right, prepare to have your taste buds tantalised. Charlie seriously has the best coffee in Lima. Maybe even in Ohio." Brittany guided Santana easily to the door, her hand automatically dropping to rest lightly against the small of her back. "I was in New York for three months and nothing even came close to Charlie's coffee."</p><p>Santana looked eager as Brittany pulled the door open, the bell jingling their arrival.</p><p>"My two favourite customers!" Charlie cheered from his position in the kitchen.</p><p>"Morning, Charlie!" Brittany chirped and Santana waved.</p><p>"Two?" Charlie asked.</p><p>"Two," Brittany confirmed, slipping into their booth.</p><p>"Morning, girls," Jackie called as she breezed past them to tend to the other tables. <em>Charlie's</em> was always busy in the mornings, but Brittany loved the hustle and bustle. It suddenly occurred to her that Santana perhaps may not like the busy diner. She glanced at the young girl, but Santana was just looking around her with a contended smile on her face.</p><p>"It looks different during the day," Brittany commented.</p><p>Santana nodded and met her eyes. She had to forcefully suppress the sharp intake of breath at the effect that they had on her.</p><p>
  <em>You're hopeless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Totally am.</em>
</p><p>Santana started shaking her hands slightly and then pointed to her. Brittany frowned and shook her head.</p><p>"Are you scared, Santana?" she asked quietly. "I can take you somewhere else if this is too busy or-"</p><p>She was cut off by Santana grabbing her hand. Brittany stared down at where their hands were now connected. It felt like her skin was on fire, but in the most delicious way possible. Santana's tanned skin colour contrasted beautifully to her pale tone.</p><p>
  <em>Like caramel and vanilla.</em>
</p><p>Brittany couldn't stop the smile creeping onto her face at the thought and it grew slightly wider when Santana didn't move her hand after a while. Eventually, Brittany lifted her head and met the dark eyes that captivated her so much. Santana had a smile on her face too and it made her heart thud ten times louder.</p><p>
  <em>I can't be reading this wrong. Could I? I'm pretty perceptive. The way she's looking at me now and what Holly said… Could she…?</em>
</p><p>It didn't actually matter if Santana liked her (but <em>score</em> if she did) because Brittany was adamant to earn her trust completely before embarking on anything more than friendship. And if Santana decided that she wanted more than friendship, then Brittany would wait for<em> her</em> to make that choice. She was pretty sure she'd wait forever.</p><p><em>Mom was right</em>, Brittany thought as she lost herself in Santana's eyes. <em>I am totally in love with this girl.</em></p><p>After a few moments, Brittany felt herself blush and she glanced back down at their hands.</p><p>
  <em>Do I dare? Would it be too forward?</em>
</p><p>After how that morning had already gone, she really felt like luck was on her side. Gently, Brittany rotated her hand so that her palm was touching Santana's. She saw that Santana held her breath at the movement as well and she froze.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Too soon?</em>
</p><p>Instinctively, Brittany used her index finger to lightly trace the patch of skin where Santana's palm met her wrist. Her mom had always done that to her when she'd been upset or scared and the slight soothing touch always had calmed her down. Santana's shoulders relaxed and Brittany quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Soon, Santana's fingers were also moving slightly against Brittany's skin and it was quite possibly the most incredible feeling she had ever experienced.</p><p>Brittany moved her free hand towards their joined hands and started softly tracing her index finger up and down the skin on Santana's fingers. She smiled when Santana visibly shivered. It was a little refreshing that she wasn't the only one so completely affected by a few simple touches.</p><p>"Here you go, girls," Jackie said, abruptly disrupting their little bubble with two cups of coffee.</p><p>Santana swallowed and gently tugged at Brittany's hand. She immediately released it and dropped her own hands to her lap. She hated that their moment was so fleeting. It had felt like hours, but in reality, had only been about three minutes. And she'd done it in a public place! She was so drawn to Santana that she lost her judgement at times. Brittany had given herself a stern pep talk that morning before fetching Santana about respecting her boundaries and making her feel comfortable. And the first thing she'd done was hold her hand in a public place.</p><p>In her peripheral vision, she saw Santana reach for the coffee and add sugar. Her eyes were still fixed on her lap. What if Santana pulled away even further now? They'd made such great progress in twelve hours, but Brittany had gone and ruined that by letting her desire for Santana overrule her basic logic.</p><p>She sighed quietly. She knew it was love, more than ever. She'd never fallen so hard so fast. She didn't she'd ever really fallen for someone before if this was how it was supposed to feel. Even though she knew that it had probably not been a good idea, she couldn't help but feel her insides warm at the feeling of Santana's skin against hers. Her palm still tingled and Brittany found herself okay with that. Even if she never got to touch Santana again, at least she knew what it felt like.</p><p>It felt like the best feeling in the world.</p><p>Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out. She frowned and looked up at Santana, who was watching her curiously.</p><p>
  <em>Is there a reason why you're not looking at me?</em>
</p><p>Brittany swallowed and suddenly felt incredibly nervous. She slowly pulled her coffee cup towards her and added a little sugar. As she stirred, she lifted her eyes to meet Santana's again and she bit her lip. She had promised herself to only ever be honest with her.</p><p>"I was scared that I might have pushed you too far too early," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Santana, I promise. I just…when you…I…" She sighed in frustration and gripped her coffee mug tightly. "We're friends and I get that. I'm more than happy to be your friend. Sometimes, though, I just can't help myself."</p><p>Santana's eyes widened, but there was small smile playing on her lips. She slowly lifted her hand and joined her index finger and thumb into the shape of an o. It made Brittany smile a little and the worry in her chest dissipated somewhat.</p><p>But Santana wasn't done. She looked adorably shy and it just made Brittany smile wider as she watched her point to herself, signed what looked her plucking something from chest and then visibly paused, her eyes locking onto Brittany's and holding them there. Brittany could see that she was thinking hard about something or deciding something. Eventually, after taking a sip of coffee and looking at it surprisingly as she licked her lips. She nodded to herself and Brittany just watched the whole exchange with a loving smile on her lips.</p><p>Santana sensed that she was being watched and met Brittany's eyes again before lowering them and blushing. That hardly made Brittany's smile go away, though. Santana repeated her previous two signs and then, to Brittany's complete surprise, she reached across the table and grabbed hold of Brittany's fingers, her own lightly grazing the skin.</p><p>"Wow," Brittany couldn't help but breathe and she stared at the joined hands. Again. Their joined hands <em>again</em>.</p><p>She didn't know what Santana had said or tried to say. Her mind was completely focused on the fact the Santana had taken her hand <em>again</em>. Brittany was almost terrified to try and figure out what it meant, but she just swallowed and let her eyes flutter closed so that she could fully appreciate the sensation of Santana's fingers moving over hers.</p><p>She'd had sex numerous times, good sex, bad sex, and pretty fucking awesome sex. But <em>nothing</em> compared to what she was feeling at that moment. It almost felt better than an orgasm. The best part was that it felt right. So very, very right.</p><p>Brittany realised that she probably looked crazy to anybody around her – she was holding a beautiful girl's hand and smiling goofily with her eyes closed. So she blinked them open and met Santana's small smile. At the same time, they both dropped their gazes and looked at their fingers softly tracing over each other.</p><p>A snap made her look up again. Santana was doing that waving hand thing again. Brittany frowned and shook her head in confusion. Obviously it didn't mean scared. Santana bit her lip and her eyes darted around as she tried to come up with a way to explain what she was trying to say. She brightened as she got an idea and started moving the hand that wasn't being held by her own around to imitate a ballerina. Brittany nodded in understanding. Then she pretended to bite her nails.</p><p>"Oh!" Brittany chuckled. "Am I nervous about today?"</p><p>Santana nodded eagerly, happy that Brittany had figured it out.</p><p>Brittany pulled her mouth to one side in thought. "If you'd have asked me yesterday afternoon, I probably would've said yes. But now, definitely not. I can't be nervous when being around you makes me feel so confident."</p><p>She bit her lip, suddenly wondering if her honesty might be a little too much for Santana. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I want to be honest with you about everything, but it seems that sometimes I forget my filter."</p><p>Santana just smiled and shook her head, flicking her hand dismissively.</p><p>Brittany took a deep breath. "If I haven't said it enough, thank you, Santana. I'm so lucky that I ran into you on that first day. I…I know it may sound really strange, but I felt a connection to you. I mean, I definitely feel like we connect through music and dancing, but when I saw you…I don't know…it's difficult to explain, but I guess if I'm blunt, not a day has gone by since then when I haven't thought about you."</p><p>Santana sucked her lips in and blushed.</p><p>"I hope that wasn't too forward of me to say," Brittany added quietly.</p><p>Dark hair bounced as she shook her head.</p><p>"Okay, good."</p><p>They remained in comfortable silence as they finished their coffee. Brittany glanced at her phone and pouted when she saw that they should probably head to school if Santana was going to have time to work on the music for her re-eval.</p><p>"We should get going," Brittany eventually suggested mournfully. She knew that the moment they entered McKinley, the little bubble that they'd created for themselves would burst and they'd have to go their separate ways.</p><p>Santana just nodded, but her eyes were a little sadder too. Brittany moved to pull her hand back, but Santana just held it tighter. That brought her smile back a bit. They slid out of the booth and Brittany dared to manoeuvre their hands so that their fingers slid in between each other and interlocked.</p><p>It felt perfect and Santana definitely felt whatever Brittany did because her dark eyes were sparkling.</p><p>"Come on, maestro. Let's get your creative juices flowing."</p><p>They reached the counter and Santana pulled money out her pocket before Brittany could even open her purse. Granted, she did only have one hand. Santana winked at her and Brittany pretty much melted on the spot.</p><p>"Bye, Charlie!" Brittany called as they headed to the door.</p><p>"Bye, ladies! Don't be strangers.'</p><p>"We won't."</p><p>The blonde grabbed the door and pulled it open for Santana who smiled shyly at her before stepping through, their interlocked hands ensuring that Brittany stayed close behind her. They reached the car and Brittany opened the passenger door for Santana who paused, glancing between their joined hands and Brittany's eyes.</p><p>Brittany risked stepping a little closer. "We can do this whenever you want, wherever you want, okay? If you'd rather hide this at school, that's totally fine. I respect any decision that you make."</p><p>Santana nibbled on her lip and Brittany's eyes flickered down to the movement. She willed them to lift again. The last thing she needed to be thinking about was kissing her. She doubted Santana was even close to ready for that.</p><p>But maybe…</p><p>"Would you be okay with me trying something, Santana?" she whispered.</p><p>Santana cocked her head but nodded. Brittany took a breath and lifted their joined hands to her lips. She paused, allowing Santana the opportunity to pull her hand away. She didn't, though so Brittany pressed a light kiss to the back of Santana's. The tan hand clenched around hers momentarily. The kiss was brief and more a brush of the lips than anything, but Brittany could feel it throughout her body.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered, slowly disconnecting their hands.</p><p>Santana smiled at her and climbed into the car. Brittany grinned back, shut the door and jogged around to the driver's side.</p><p>"Okay, let's go make some music!"</p><hr/><p>"The bell's going to ring for first period soon, Santana," Brittany called from her spot on a chair at the back of the little room. She was going over some History homework that she'd forgotten about. Well, she had been somewhat preoccupied the night before.</p><p>She glanced up from her notebook and saw the young girl plugging a device into the big machine that made all the cool sounds. Santana held up a finger and put some earphones in. Brittany settled back to watch her as she started playing the piece chosen for her dance. Santana transformed when she played and it was beautiful to watch. In fact, Brittany could probably watch her for hours, days even, and never get bored.</p><p>Okay, maybe the fact that she was in love with her may have something to do with it. Brittany grinned to herself. She loved the feeling. And she loved that it was because of Santana. She didn't pity her or anything like that, but she did think that Santana deserved to be loved. Like full on head-over-heels, tight chest, butterflies raging, clammy palms kind of love. The kind of love that she had. The kind of love that she couldn't wait to shower upon Santana.</p><p>She knew she probably had a long wait ahead of her. And she didn't mind. She'd wait forever for her.</p><p>Santana finished with a flourish and the triumphant grin on her face as she swivelled around and pushed a few buttons before disconnecting the device. She put it in her bag and turned to see Brittany watching her with a smile.</p><p>She sent her two thumbs up and Brittany shrugged. "Oh, I never had any doubt in you, Santana. You're completely amazing. I knew you'd figure it out."</p><p>Santana blushed and shuffled around, gathering her music and books. She made sure to keep the sheet music for the re-eval to one side and put everything else in the chair. Once her bag was packed, she stood and looked at Brittany expectantly.</p><p>"Right! Bell! Totally knew that." She scrambled to her feet, stuffing her notebook and pen into her bag before walking over to where Santana was waiting. She looked unsure of something.</p><p>"What's up?" Brittany asked softly.</p><p>Santana reached out and took Brittany's hand, swinging it between them shyly, then glanced at the door and her expression grew slightly fearful.</p><p>"Santana, we don't have to if it scares you or makes you uncomfortable, okay?" Brittany took a small step closer. "But I'm really happy that you want to."</p><p>Santana looked from their hands to the door about fifteen times before the bell rang sharply, causing her to jump and drop Brittany's hand like she'd been burned.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, so no surprises. Definitely doesn't like surprises.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, I'm here," she said soothingly. "We can wait a bit if you'd like?"</p><p>Santana shook her shoulders and huffed, seemingly irritated with herself.</p><p>"Hey, that bell scares the shit out of me too sometimes. Luckily, I don't always hear it because of my music. But is a bit of a shock to the system if you're not expecting it."</p><p>She got a grateful smile in return, but still looked hesitant about what to do once they left the room. Brittany would proudly walk the halls of McKinley holding Santana's hand, but it was possible that Santana didn't feel the same way.</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>She hadn't even thought of whether Santana was even out. Whether it was as a bisexual or a lesbian. If she had even identified as either. She cursed herself for not being a little more sensitive to Santana's predicament.</p><p>"We can leave it for today," Brittany suggested. "You know where my hand is if you do want to hold it, okay?"</p><p>Santana eventually nodded slowly and they headed for the door. The hallways weren't very busy in the music wing, but once they hit the academic wing, it would be packed.</p><p>"What's your first class?" Brittany asked.</p><p>Santana reached into her bag and pulled out her diary. Inside the cover, her schedule was taped.</p><p>"I'm gonna need to get a copy of this at some point," Brittany mumbled to herself.</p><p>Santana nudged her shoulder questioningly.</p><p>"Oh, um…" She flushed. "So I can walk you to class and stuff."</p><p>They grinned at each other. Brittany was pretty sure she was falling more and more each time Santana smiled at her.</p><p>"So, you've got Trig first." She made a face. "Blegh. Mr. Gibbs is <em>so</em> boring. I'm pretty sure I fall asleep in his class at least three times a week."</p><p>Santana chuckled and shook her head. She took back her diary and pointed to Brittany.</p><p>"I've got American Lit. I actually like that class."</p><p>Santana nodded in agreement as they reached the entrance to the academic wing. Brittany paused slightly when Santana hesitated.</p><p>"Come on, maestro. Those equations aren't gonna solve themselves."</p><p>They headed into the throng and Brittany rested her hand on Santana's back lightly, testing the waters of what she was comfortable with. Santana seemed a little relieved; it made Brittany wonder how she'd managed to navigate her classes on her own if she was always so nervous.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she's used to being alone.</em>
</p><p>She set her jaw and held her head higher. Well, no more. Santana wasn't going to be alone for as long as Brittany was around.</p><p>Something brushing the hand that rested on Santana's back made her glance around. She smiled when she saw Santana's fingers clutch her wrist and tug it back to her side where she could link their fingers again.</p><p>Brittany's heart soared. Like around the world in eighty seconds soared. She leaned in closer to Santana, careful not to brush too closely and murmured, "This is so cool."</p><p>Santana sent her a grin and squeezed tighter.</p><p>Too soon, they reached Santana's class and Brittany gently disentangled their fingers. The pout she received as a result was dangerous – she almost had to step back to stop herself from leaning in to kiss it away.</p><p>"Would you like to have lunch with me, Santana?" she asked shyly.</p><p>Santana nodded furiously, a huge smile on her face.</p><p>"Great!" Brittany replied with an equally large smile. "Um, it's going to be a really nice day. How about we have lunch in the gardens?"</p><p>McKinley had a gorgeous garden with trees and benches and huge expanses of grass for students to relax on. Santana nodded again.</p><p>"Awesome. That's so awesome. Okay, have a good morning and I'll meet you on the grass. I'll wait by the doors."</p><p>She stepped back and indicated with her head for her to go inside. They remained staring at each other for a few seconds before Santana eventually turned into the classroom.</p><p>Brittany skipped to her own class. She didn't care how many people stared at her.</p><hr/><p>She doodled through American Lit, even though <em>To Kill A Mockingbird</em> was pretty interesting. Brittany was a little disappointed that it didn't have anything to do with a bird, though. As soon as the short bell sounded, she jumped out of her seat, grabbed her notebook and bag and headed to her next class.</p><p>One class down, three to go until lunch. Until she saw Santana.</p><p>She grinned as she walked into her Physics class and sat down, focusing her attention back to the doodle she'd been busy with before.</p><p>"That wouldn't stand for one Santana Lopez, would it?" a quiet voice asked next to her.</p><p>Brittany glanced up and saw Quinn, looking sheepish and a little unsure. Only then did she realise that she and Quinn hadn't really spoken all week. Not since she'd hung up on her. Brittany's last sixteen hours or so were all that was engrained in her brain. Nothing really entered into the equation.</p><p>"It would," she replied, moving her bag so that Quinn could take her seat.</p><p>There was silence for a bit. It was uncomfortable, but more tense than anything. Brittany found herself wondering how Santana would have reacted in her position. She definitely wouldn't have flown off the handle like she did. Brittany sighed to herself and darkened the 'S' symbolising the first name of the girl she was in love with.</p><p>"I'm sorry for snapping," she said eventually. "You were just trying to be a good friend and I threw it in your face. I'm sorry."</p><p>She glanced at Quinn and saw her blink in surprise.</p><p>"What?" Brittany asked, her brow furrowing.</p><p>"Uh, nothing. I guess, um…I was actually planning on apologising to you for not supporting you like a good friend <em>should</em>."</p><p>Brittany shrugged. "We both fucked up a bit. I know I wig out when I get really stressed. And I have been. Really stressed," she added as a confirmation.</p><p>Quinn just nodded and nibbled on her bottom lip. Brittany grinned at the tell-tale sign.</p><p>"Spit it out, Q. I know you're just <em>dying</em> to say something."</p><p>"Well…actually I have two things," she admitted, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear. She leaned in closer as the teacher walked in. "First, are you ready for today?"</p><p>Brittany nodded and smiled. "Yup. Been working my ass off."</p><p>"That's good. Is it okay if I'm…there? Later? At your-"</p><p>"I get it, Quinn. And yes, you can be there. Was that your second question?"</p><p>"Nope. Are you aware that you're drawing hearts around Santana and your initials?"</p><p>"Very aware," Brittany said simply.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Britt smirked. She knew that Quinn was begging for her to voluntarily dish, but even Quinn knew that Santana was different. That she was special to Britt and not just some conquest or month-long fling.</p><p>"Britt, are you-"</p><p>"Morning, talented people. Books open to page thirty-nine, please?" the teacher called, cutting Quinn's question off.</p><p>A quick diagram analysis and pop quiz meant that Brittany never got to hear Quinn's question, although she was about ninety percent sure what it was.</p><hr/><p>"Bombed on that quiz," Brittany grumbled.</p><p>"It was ridiculously hard for a pop quiz. <em>And</em> on a Friday. Mr. Collins is mean," Quinn agreed.</p><p>The pair headed towards History and Brittany's eyes scanned the crowded hallways for the off chance that she'd spot Santana. She doubted it, though. From what she remembered, Santana was due to head in the opposite direction to her.</p><p>"Hey, so what are your plans for the weekend?" Quinn asked.</p><p>Brittany shrugged, her eyes still on the countless heads for the dark hair that matched the dark eyes she could drown in. "Probably just chill. This week has been killer. I feel like winding down before beginning the madness again on Monday."</p><p>"Cool. Wanna have a movie night tonight? I'll bring the wine and you…"</p><p>Brittany tuned her best friend's voice out as she saw the hunched profile of her maestro as she weaved through the crowds on the opposite side of the hallway to where she was. She kept looking at Santana as they headed towards each other.</p><p>
  <em>No surprises, remember?</em>
</p><p>Brittany couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face as Santana came into view fully.</p><p>
  <em>Come on, please look up.</em>
</p><p>They were almost opposite each other when Santana's head snapped up and her eyes flittered around quickly before meeting Brittany's. The resulting smile pretty much Brittany's day. Brittany held up four fingers and pushed her index and middle down, wiggling the last two with an accompanying wink. She wasn't sure why she knew that Santana would understand her, but the resulting smile on Santana’s face widened and she nodded subtly, slowly turning her body to continue her journey to her next class. Brittany spun around and walked backwards so that she could continue to watch her. As Santana stepped into her classroom, she looked back and sent a wink to her admirer.</p><p>Brittany stumbled.</p><p>Like full on stumbled.</p><p>She landed on her ass and winced. "Ow. Son of a bitch."</p><p>"Jesus, B! Are you okay?"</p><p>
  <em>No. The girl of my dreams just winked at me. I think I just died and went to heaven.</em>
</p><p>"Fine," she grumbled instead, pushing herself off the floor and dusting her tights.</p><p>"Do I even want to know what just happened?" Quinn teased, handing Brittany back her notebook that had fallen out of her bag when she'd tripped.</p><p>Yeah, tripped over her own feet. Because of a wink.</p><p>
  <em>Sexiest. Wink. Ever.</em>
</p><p>As much as Brittany would <em>love </em>to know what it felt like, she was almost scared of what kissing Santana might do to her. The hug, the hand holding and that wink had made her almost spontaneously combust.</p><p>"In answer to your question, Quinn, I am completely and hopelessly in love."</p><p>Her best friend's mouth dropped open at Brittany's cavalier confession.</p><p>"Holy crap! This must have been some week! What happened?"</p><p>They entered History and took their usual spots. Brittany hesitated, not sure if she wanted Quinn to know what had happened between her and Santana. It felt almost sacred, like their little secret and telling it to someone would destroy the magic. Brittany desperately wanted to keep the magic in case she woke up and it had all been a dream. If that was that case, she wanted to stay in her dream forever.</p><p>"Hello? Earth to Britt?"</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"You disappeared on me," Quinn said with a smirk. "Dare I even ask where you went?"</p><p>Brittany frowned. "It's not like that with her, Quinn."</p><p>"No, I know. You got this goofy smile on your face so I know you were thinking about her. I swear I didn't insinuate anything about sex."</p><p>"Good. Cos that won't be happening for a while."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What what?"</p><p>"No sex?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Brittany shrugged. "Just because. I'm not pushing her. Everything is at her pace. We're not even together, Quinn. We're not even close to together. We're just friends."</p><p>"But you're in love with her," Quinn pointed out.</p><p>"Yip."</p><p>"For someone who's slept with slightly less people than me, you've embraced this notion of being in love pretty quickly."</p><p>"Come on, Q. You know that she was on my mind from the first day I met her. I couldn't stop thinking about her, even though I didn't even know her."</p><p>"And you know her now?"</p><p>Brittany smiled. "Yeah, a little bit."</p><p>"Aw, my bestie's totally in love!" Quinn cooed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.</p><p>"You're in love, Pierce?" Puck scoffed as he slumped into his chair in front of them. "Did pigs start flying too?"</p><p>"Fuck off, Puckerman," Quinn snapped. "Britt got her turn last week, but I'm not afraid to give you another humiliating smack down."</p><p>The reminder was enough to shut Puck up and he grumbled under his breath.</p><p>"We'll talk more at lunch, okay?" Quinn whispered.</p><p>Brittany bit her lip. "Actually…"</p><p>Quinn grinned and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you already have a lunch date."</p><p>"It's not a date," Brittany protested quietly, her cheeks turning red.</p><p>"Right. And I'm secretly in love with Squirrel Boy," Quinn retorted under her breath.</p><p>Brittany snorted in laughter.</p><p>"Seriously," Quinn continued, "in what reality is that considered hygienic and/or cool?"</p><hr/><p>Brittany stared at the clock.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously! Could seconds move any slower?</em>
</p><p>She was just about ready to jump out of her chair the moment the bell sounded. She didn't have Quinn to keep her focused in her last academic class of the day, so her doodle had simply grown more intricate. She was actually quite proud of artistic quality of it. Of course, no one would <em>ever</em> see it. Ever.</p><p>The bell rang and Brittany was out of the door before her French teacher could even bid them adieu. She raced towards the entrance to the gardens and skidded to a stop at the bench closest to the doors. Her foot tapped nervously as students filtered out. A few people waved at Brittany and she smiled back, her good mood fuelling any return greeting.</p><p>After five minutes, her good mood had dipped slightly. It was entirely possible that she'd just stayed in her last class a little late. She had no reason to worry.</p><p>After fifteen minutes, her bottom lip was bone dry with the nibbling and playing around she'd done with it. She checked her phone for the thirtieth time, but there wasn't anything.</p><p>
  <em>Should I send her a message?</em>
</p><p>She decided not to. After all, they weren't together. Santana didn't owe her anything. Even if she did look just as excited about having lunch together both when she'd asked her and when they'd passed each other in the hallway between classes.</p><p>Twenty-five minutes.</p><p>At what point should she accept that she'd been stood up? Brittany hated the strong ache in her chest. It was like her heart was trying really hard to keep up the steady beating but she didn't really have the oomph to actually keep it going.</p><p>Thirty-five minutes.</p><p>Brittany blinked back her tears and stood up. Life was all about balance. She'd just been initiated in the bad part of being in love: the hurt.</p><hr/><p>She knew there wouldn't be anyone in the bathrooms in the academic wing during lunch. She kicked the door open hard, enjoying the satisfactory bang that it made against the wall.</p><p>"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself. "Stupid, Pierce. Get your fucking hopes up for nothing. <em>Nothing</em>."</p><p>She was angry with herself; she was hurting really badly because Santana hadn't even texted her or anything. She was also mad at Santana. They'd made plans to meet during lunch and no student had no access to their phone for half an hour <em>during lunch</em>. A text would have sufficed.</p><p>Brittany stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hated that it was so easy to tell when she was either going to cry or had been crying. Her eyes immediately went red and puffy and her cheeks became flushed. Oh, and her eyes became ridiculously blue. She thought she looked retarded.</p><p>"You had to push, didn't you? Couldn't just leave things as they were, huh, Pierce? No, gotta make the most amazing girl in school feel smothered so that she-"</p><p>Her voice stopped immediately as she heard a movement behind one of the white doors.</p><p>"Is someone in here?" she snapped, whirling around. "I swear to God, if you don't fucking come out right now, I'm going to kick your ass to hell and back."</p><p>Nothing. Brittany knew she'd heard something. She started violently pushing the stall doors open until she reached the last one and smirked.</p><p>"Someone wants to get their ass whooped today," she muttered and pushed it.</p><p>Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Within seconds she was on her knees in front of a weeping Santana who was crudely duct taped to the toilet so the she couldn't move her arms or legs.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Santana. What happened? Who did this? I swear I'm going to fucking kill whoever did this."</p><p>She searched her favourite dark eyes, but they were filled with a fear similar to what she'd seen the previous night.</p><p><em>Who would </em>do<em> something like this? Especially to a girl who can't call out for help?</em></p><p>That was probably why they did it. Brittany set her jaw, anger seething through every single fibre of her being. She didn't tolerate bullying of any kind, and she refused to let anyone bully the girl she was in love with.</p><p>
  <em>Not on my fucking watch.</em>
</p><p>Brittany tried catching Santana's gaze as she pulled at the duct tape away from her body, but the brunette was looking everywhere but at her. It made her even madder. Not only had someone or someone<em>s</em> done this to the sweetest girl ever to walk the halls of McKinley, not only had they earned themselves crosshairs on their backs, but any trust that Brittany had built within Santana was gone. Decimated. She could see it.</p><p>"Santana."</p><p>She got no acknowledgement.</p><p>"Santana," she said again, a little more firmly.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. This is really bad. Just keep talking to her.</em>
</p><p>"I'm going to help you, okay, Santana? I'm going to get you out of here and I'll take you someplace safe. I'll take you home if you want or anywhere else you want to go, okay? I'm just gonna grab my bag super quickly. There are some safety pins in there that I can use to cut through this tape and get you out of here as quickly as possible. I'll be right back, I promise."</p><p>Brittany tried unsuccessfully to make eye contact with Santana so she rolled back onto her feet and ran to get her bag. As she did, she saw Santana's bag lying behind the bathroom door, the contents on the floor, her phone among them.</p><p>
  <em>I'm so going to cut a bitch. This is not going to go unpunished.</em>
</p><p>Within five seconds, she was back, kneeling in front of Santana with her small container of safety pins. Her hands were shaking with a variety of emotions: unbridled rage, worry, fear for Santana, and nervousness because she was hoping that she didn't make things worse for Santana. She pulled a pin and started hacking very subtly at the tape around Santana's wrists. She soon had the left one free but made sure not to touch the tan skin she'd become so familiar with a few hours prior. Brittany made quick work of freeing Santana's other hand and set about tackling the tape around her feet.</p><p>Brittany was breathing pretty quickly by the time she was done and she knew it wasn't because of any exertion. She felt short of breath all of a sudden and light-headed.</p><p>
  <em>Crap, I can't have a panic attack now! I need to be strong for Santana.</em>
</p><p>She looked at Santana, who was wringing her hands tightly. So tightly that her skin was being pulled white.</p><p>
  <em>Focus, Britt. Santana needs you. You told her you'd be there for her always. Now you need to deliver.</em>
</p><p>"Santana, I need to ask your permission to help you stand up," Brittany said in a quiet voice, but loud and firm enough for Santana to hear the sincerity in her voice.</p><p>But she just shook her head and pulled her newly freed legs up to her chest, burying her face behind her knees and rocking back and forth.</p><p>"Santana, please let me help you!" Brittany pleaded, wanting so badly to touch her but knowing that it would be the absolute worst thing for her to do. "You can trust me. I would never hurt you. I couldn't…I…"</p><p>She wanted to cry. She was frustrated that she couldn't be the one to help the young girl who was so, <em>so</em> scared and fragile and felt as though she was alone. She was angry that Santana had been put in this position in the first place. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to help her. Not now and not ever.</p><p>
  <em>Think, dammit! Santana needs someone who…Holly!</em>
</p><p>"Santana, I'm just going to get your phone, okay? I'll be right back, I promise."</p><p>Brittany ran to where Santana's bag laid strewn and grabbed the discarded phone. She checked that it was still working and sighed in relief when the screen lit up. She paused for a second and locked the main door so that Santana wouldn't be subjected to anybody's nosiness.</p><p>"Please don't have a security code," she muttered, sliding her finger on the screen. "Yes!" she cheered quietly, reaching the stall again.</p><p>Santana was in the same position and Brittany had to physically restrain herself from not wrapping her arms around her and keeping her safe from anything and anyone who wanted to hurt her.</p><p>"Santana, I really need you to look at me, please? I want to make sure that you're okay with what I'm about to do. Please." Santana didn't move. "Please. Shit, I don't know what to do, but I have to do something. Santana, please just look at me. You don't have to be scared of me." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "You never have to be scared of me. I could never hurt you."</p><p>Slowly, Santana lifted her head and her eyes were unsteady as they rested briefly on Brittany's.</p><p>
  <em>Progress. Okay, use it!</em>
</p><p>"Santana, I know you don't want me to touch you and that's fine, but I want to help get you out of here. Now, I can carry you to my car and drive you wherever you want to go. That's option one." Brittany held up her index finger. "Option two is I call Holly right now and ask her to come and get you. I can make sure that you get out of here without people seeing you." She took a breath, ducking her head to try and catch Santana's eyes. "I need you to tell me which one you want, Santana. Option one or two?"</p><p>Brittany knew that she'd heard her and was weighing the possible pros and cons of each.</p><p>"I'll still call Holly and tell her what happened and if you want to go home, I'll ask her to meet you there? I mean, I don't know if she's at work or whatever. Um, or if you want me to take you to her, I'll do that. I just… I need you to tell me what <em>you</em> want. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. If you want, we can sit in here for the rest of the day."</p><p>Brittany swallowed the rest of the word vomit that threatened to spill out of her mouth and held her breath as she watched Santana's hands for any sign of movement. She felt like they were still for minutes on end and it probably was that long. She waited, sometimes patiently, other moments very impatiently, but she kept it internal, afraid that anything would set Santana off. Set her off somewhere where Brittany wouldn't be able to reach her.</p><p>The slight twitch of Santana's left fingers caused Brittany's eyes to zero in on them. Eventually, an index finger was visible. Just an index finger. She double checked. She also breathed a sigh of relief. Despite everything, Santana still trusted Brittany enough to take care of her. It made her feel such a rush of relief.</p><p>But she needed a plan of action. Brittany glanced at her watch. It was lunch for another five minutes and then everyone would head to their theory classes. That would be the perfect time to get Santana out of the school. The academic wing would be empty and it was actually the closest wing to the parking lot.</p><p>"Santana, I just want to make sure; you're okay with me getting you out of here, into my car and taking you wherever you want to go?"</p><p>A brief, barely noticeable nod.</p><p>"Okay," Brittany breathed, allowing a small smile to cross her face. "Santana, I think it would be best if we waited here until everyone's in their theory classes. We're close to the parking lot and because we got here early, we parked close to the front, remember?"</p><p>No response that time.</p><p>Brittany sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall and stretching her legs across the stall. They were cramping with all the squatting she'd been doing.</p><p>"I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but I'm just gonna say it this once and then you'll never hear me say it again," Brittany began in a slow and (she hoped) calm voice. "I know we hardly know each other, and I know that there are things about you and about your past that have affected who you are. I obviously don't know what those things are, but that's okay. Even if you never want to tell me, that's totally fine. I told you last night, Santana. I'm always going to be here for you, in whatever capacity you want me to be. If it takes me months or years, I want you to be able to trust me. Maybe one day you'll be able to trust me enough to open up to me about anything that might scare you." She swallowed, her eyes fixed on her hands that were resting in her lap. "I hate that someone did this to you. I hate that I didn't know. I hate that I couldn't protect you or stop it. I hate bullying, but I <em>never</em> want anything to happen to you that might make you feel you uncomfortable or frightened in your surroundings. I want to be someone that you know you can rely on to save you-no, not save you. You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, I know that. Shit," she breathed, "I'm fucking this up. Santana, basically, the fact that you're letting me help you, that you're trusting me to take care of you, it means the world to me and I would love to be that person for you whenever you need me to be."</p><p>
  <em>Dumbass. Foot in mouth disease outbreak again.</em>
</p><p>"Santana, I'm sor-"</p><p>Brittany didn't get a chance to finish her apology because there was suddenly a small, fragile girl shaking in her arms, her face buried in her neck. Brittany immediately put her arms around her and held her snugly, not tightly. She didn't want Santana to feel smothered. In her haste, Santana had landed somewhat awkwardly on Brittany so she shuffled away from the wall slightly and the extra room allowed Santana to wrap her own arms around Brittany's neck, which she had supposed Santana wanted to do. Her forehead rested against Brittany’s shoulder.</p><p>"Santana, I don't want your legs to cramp up," she whispered. "Can I help you get a little comfortable?"</p><p>She felt her nod.</p><p>"Okay, don't freak out when you feel my hands on your legs to help you sit across my lap, okay? You don't have to let go."</p><p>
  <em>Don't let go. Don't ever let go.</em>
</p><p>Santana was surprisingly easy to move. Besides the fact that she really was small, she weighed a lot less that she looked. Once she was sitting in Brittany's lap comfortably, she tentatively started stroking her back. Who didn't like having their back stroked, right?</p><p>She found herself humming softly and it took her a full twenty seconds to realise that it was Santana's music; the piece she'd played on that very first day that they'd met. Santana turned her head back towards the crook of Brittany's neck and simply rested there, her breathing becoming a little more even. It made Brittany exceptionally happy and grateful that she was able to calm Santana now, albeit a little bit.</p><p>The sudden ring of the bell made Santana jump violently, her head knocking Brittany's jaw quite hard.</p><p>
  <em>Ow.</em>
</p><p>"It's okay, Santana. That was just the bell. Lunch is over, so we're gonna wait here for about another ten minutes. Is that okay?"</p><p>Santana's breathing was quick and her arms tightened around Brittany's neck as her eyes flickered around the entire stall. Brittany continued her ministration on Santana's back, which seemed to help a little. Santana's jittery eye movement slowed down and finally rested on Brittany's. She couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. She felt like it had been so long since Santana had willingly looked her in the eye.</p><p>There was so much going on behind those dark orbs. There was still a great deal of fear and apprehension, but Brittany smiled warmly, risking grazing a tender finger along Santana's jaw.</p><p>"I don't think I've called you beautiful today," she murmured. "In fact, I'm pretty sure it's impossible for there to be a moment in the day when you're not beautiful."</p><p>Santana didn't react at all, just held Brittany's gaze. Their eyes never wavered, except for the occasional blink. Brittany's finger also traced Santana's jaw line a few more times.</p><p>About ten minutes passed with the two girls just staring at each other and Brittany felt like she'd never had a more intimate moment in her life. It seemed that every time she was with Santana, she had a new favourite moment. Her finger was burning with intensity every time it met her smooth skin.</p><p>The best part was that she didn't feel an overwhelming urge to kiss Santana. Well, of course she <em>wanted</em> to, but first, that would be so super inappropriate with everything that had just happened. Second, this moment wasn't about physicality in any form.</p><p>Brittany hated to break it so she let Santana dictate what they did, when they did it. She was very aware of Santana’s arms loosening around her neck and she tried not to show the disappointment at them having to move from their close position.</p><p>But Santana surprised her and only let her right hand fall from Brittany's neck, the other still keeping a firm grip. Her hand met the one with the trailing finger and Brittany smiled as Santana linked their fingers together. What she did next made Brittany’s heart rate skyrocket. She pulled Brittany's hand to her chest and held it tightly against her heart, making sure that Brittany's skin was closest to her heart.</p><p>She didn't know what to say or do so she didn't say or do anything except continue looking at the most beautiful girl in the world.</p><p>And Brittany knew that this was the best part about being in love.</p><hr/><p>Brittany wanted to stay sitting on that floor forever. She would've too if she didn't feel her legs slowly going numb. If she had a hope to use them to carry Santana out, she kinda needed to use them.</p><p>Santana's heart rate had slowed down a bit and their fingers had started moving across the skin, similar to what they'd done that morning.</p><p>"Santana," she whispered. "I don't want to move, <em>really</em> I don't, but my legs are going a little numb and I need them if I'm gonna drive you home."</p><p>Santana looked a little sad and Brittany just squeezed her hand slightly. After a few more moments of getting lost in each other's eyes, Santana eventually shuffled forward, slipping off Brittany's lap and sitting on the floor next to each other.</p><p>"Is it weird that I wished we lived in our own bubble forever sometimes?" Brittany mused, looking from their still joined hands to Santana's eyes and back.</p><p>Santana nodded, but there wasn't any smile. Brittany figured it was a little too optimistic to hope for that just yet. She'd work up to it. Slowly.</p><p>"Just wait here, okay? I'm gonna get our bags and stuff. I'll totally make a shit load of noise so you know I'm close by. Yeah?"</p><p>A reluctant nod was all that she got. Brittany slowly stood up, letting the blood rush through her muscles. She shook her body and once she felt back to normal, squatted next to Santana.</p><p>"Would it be presumptuous to try something again?" she asked quietly, inching her hand closer to Santana's.</p><p>Santana raised her eyebrows and they held each other's gazes before a slow shake of her head prompted Brittany to take the hand closest to her and lift it. She kept her eyes on Santana as she brushed her lips over her four knuckles. Once again, the kisses were so light. Brittany put her hand back down and smiled gently.</p><p>"I love that I'll never get tired of doing that," she whispered before rising and walking out of the stall.</p><p>As promised, she made a loud show of gathering their bags. She slung them both over her shoulders and took her car keys out. She unlocked the door and headed back to the stall. Santana was still sitting on the floor and looked decidedly nervous. She was holding her hand, but her thumb was halting just before her knuckles. It made Brittany smile.</p><p>"You ready?" she asked.</p><p>Santana looked up at her and shook her head.</p><p>"Okay," Brittany replied, kneeling down. "We can stay here for as long as you want."</p><p>She shook her head again. It made the blonde frown in confusion. Santana just held out a hand. Brittany sucked in her lips and positioned herself properly before taking Santana's hand and guiding it around her neck. She slipped an arm under her knees and one on her lower back. She turned her head to Santana and realised how close they actually were.</p><p>She swallowed. "R-Ready?"</p><p>Santana's eyes were wide with surprise, but she nodded quickly. Brittany smiled quickly and gripped her tightly as she stood up. As predicted, it wasn't too difficult because Santana really was crazy light. Arms tightened around her neck as she got a good hold.</p><p>"You okay?" Brittany asked.</p><p>She nodded, cuddling close, hiding her face in Brittany's neck. Brittany certainly didn't mind. She obviously wanted to and who was she to stop Santana from doing what she wanted? Brittany manoeuvred them out of the stall and stopped when she heard her keys jiggling from where they hung off her finger belonging to the hand bracing Santana's back.</p><p>"Hold up," she said quickly, turning towards the mirrors. "Santana, do you think you could reach those keys in my hand?"</p><p>She swivelled slightly and looked in the mirror to Brittany's hand behind her back. She quickly retrieved them and dropped them in her lap. Within two seconds, her arm was back around Brittany's neck and her face was hiding.</p><p>"Thanks," Brittany said with a smile, even though she knew Santana couldn't see it.</p><p>They reached the door and Brittany used her now free fingers against Santana's back to pull it open.</p><p>"Hold tight, beautiful," she whispered, her lips very close to Santana's temple.</p><p>Santana responded with an exhale and the breath of air from her mouth that hit Brittany's neck sent a shiver through her.</p><p>
  <em>Focus.</em>
</p><p>She started walked quickly, but not so fast that she was jostling Santana as she did. She kept her steady and comfortable, checking the empty hallways for any unwanted visitors.</p><p>"Almost there," she murmured as she headed through the (luckily) double door to the parking lot.</p><p>She made a beeline for her car, thankful for her parents' splurge on an SUV for her. It had space for Santana to lay down if she wanted to.</p><p>"Santana, could I ask you to unlock the car for me, please? We're almost done, I promise."</p><p>She obliged, lifting her head briefly to press the fob that deactivated the alarm. Brittany managed to open the back door and guided Santana inside.</p><p>"There you go," she said softly. "You get comfortable, okay? Here's your bag. Maybe just type out where you want me to take you? It can be anywhere, okay? Wherever you want to go."</p><p>Santana shuffled back and nodded, pulling her phone out of the bag that Brittany handed her.</p><p>"I'm gonna close the door now. I'll be inside in a few seconds." She closed the door firmly, but not loudly and jogged around to the driver's side. She climbed in and turned the ignition on. "So, where am I taking you?"</p><p>Santana leaned forward and showed Brittany the text screen on her phone. Two words rendered her speechless, but she obediently reversed out of the parking space and headed towards her house, as per Santana's request.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany pulled into her driveway and was relieved to see that it was empty – no one was home. Not only because her family would bombard her with questions and probably embarrass her, but also because she doubted that Santana wanted to be around anyone strange.</p><p>She couldn't help but smile at the thought that Santana trusted her enough to be around her after something so terrible. Enough to take care of her at a place that she had never been before. Because <em>Brittany</em> was there. She kept the smile under control, though. Her primary concern was Santana and her well-being.</p><p>Santana had been really quiet the whole ride. Brittany wasn't referring to that fact that she couldn't speak. Cos, <em>duh</em>. But Santana had withdrawn into herself and she barely moved in the back seat. Brittany sighed quietly, taking in Santana's face in her rear-view mirror. She looked stressed, scared and uncertain.</p><p>
  <em>Not on my watch.</em>
</p><p>"Santana?" she said quietly. "We're at my house. Would you like me to carry you inside? I totally can. Really, I don't mind."</p><p>It didn't appear that Santana had heard her. Brittany figured as much. She was expecting such a response, or lack thereof. For one second, she wished she could hear Santana's thoughts so that she could better help her. Better understand her.</p><p>For now, she'd do whatever she could to make Santana feel as safe as possible. She carefully opened her door and climbed out, keeping her keys in her hand. Her head was in turmoil. What did she do? Now that she'd gotten Santana away from the scene of the crime – a crime that still got her blood boiling – it was just the two of them.</p><p>
  <em>You got this, B. Just be yourself. She trusts you. Just keep asking her what she wants.</em>
</p><p>She nodded to herself and shut her door, pulling her bag over her shoulder. She walked around and smiled at Santana through the window. Santana was clearly completely lost in her head. However, Brittany wasn't so sure that it was the best place for her to be, all things considered.</p><p>"Santana?"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She sighed and pulled her mouth to one side. She didn't want to scare her by touching her unannounced.</p><p>"Santana?" she said, a little louder.</p><p>She jumped a little and lifted her gaze to meet Brittany's.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for raising my voice, but you don't hear me if I say it normally," Brittany mumbled. She held out her hand. "Are you okay to walk or would you like me to carry you?"</p><p>Santana swallowed and looked at Brittany's hand, then met her eyes again. They stayed like that for a few moments before Santana shuffled forward. Brittany pulled her hand back when she didn't take it, ignoring the pang in her chest.</p><p>
  <em>This is about making her feel comfortable. Not your pride.</em>
</p><p>Brittany nodded to her inner voice and stepped back to let Santana stand up. She immediately gripped Brittany's arm tightly, almost making sure that she'd stay close. Britt smiled and wrapped her other arm around Santana's waist so that she supported her. Santana immediately turned into her and Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. She shut the door, locked her car and the two girls slowly made their way from the driveway to the front door. Brittany unlocked the door and it swung back. She glanced down and bit a smile back at Santana's jaw-dropping reaction to the entry hall of her house.</p><p>Yup, an entry hall. Two stories high, huge chandelier, the whole shebang. Her mom was quite proud of it. She quickly entered the security code to prevent the alarm from going off.</p><p>"Santana? We can go straight up to my room if you'd like? Or I could give you the tour? Now or later, whichever you prefer."</p><p>Santana just held her tighter.</p><p>
  <em>Bedroom it is.</em>
</p><p>"Okay, we're going up the stairs. I'm warning you in advance, my parents were fitness freaks in a previous life or something because that's the only reasonable explanation for them choosing a house with a gazillion stairs." She chuckled lightly to herself.</p><p>Santana released her arm but tangled their fingers together. Brittany gladly guided her up to the second floor. They walked along a short passage before hitting another set of stairs that would take them to Brittany's bedroom. They walked inside and Brittany suddenly panicked.</p><p>
  <em>Is my room tidy? Crap! I can't remember! Any clothes on the floor?</em>
</p><p>"Um, yeah. So this is my room," Brittany said awkwardly, stepping inside. She dropped her bag next to her desk and turned to face Santana who was looking around with a blank expression.</p><p>"Um, feel free to look around," Brittany offered, running her thumb along the back of Santana's hand. "I don't have anything to hide from you."</p><p>Santana met her eyes and Brittany finally saw that warm twinkle that she loved so much. It was faint, but it was there. And it made her very happy to see it. She smiled.</p><p>"May I take your bag, Miss Lopez?" she asked courteously.</p><p>She gave herself a standing ovation inside her head when she was rewarded with a small bashful smile. Santana handed over her bag and Brittany placed it next to hers.</p><p>"Okay, so the afternoon is yours. What do you want to do? Movie? <em>Just Dance</em>? Sleep? Oh, you can totally shower if you want. And you can totally borrow some of my clothes."</p><p>Santana nodded gratefully as soon a shower was mentioned. Brittany smiled warmly. She pulled her gently by the hand into her bathroom. She showed her where the towels were and told her to wait five seconds while she got her some clothes to change into. The last thing she wanted was for Santana to have to come out in a towel or for Brittany to go into the bathroom when the brunette was in various forms of undress.</p><p>She was pretty sure she'd have a heart attack.</p><p>"Here you go, beautiful," she said softly, handing Santana a pair of sweatpants, tank top and hoodie.</p><p>Santana took the clothes and put them on the closed lid of the toilet. Brittany was about to take a step back but she caught her hand and hesitantly pulled her closer. Brittany swallowed as her heart rate increased. Their bodies were almost touching and Brittany felt like she was about to burst if Santana didn't do <em>something.</em></p><p>And then she did.</p><p>Santana dropped Brittany's hand and slowly ran her hands up Brittany's arms, leaving goosebumps in her wake and causing Brittany to shiver involuntarily. Santana’s arms continued and locked around Brittany’s neck. They were really close, staring into each other's eyes. Brittany would never make the first move, as much as it was draining her restraint. She wouldn't – couldn’t do that to Santana.</p><p>After what seemed like hours, Santana stepped forward, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Brittany took a sharp breath in and rested her hands on Santana's hips, not entirely sure what she was supposed to do. She knew what she <em>wanted</em> to do…</p><p>Santana moved closer, rising onto her toes and Brittany swallowed, trying to relieve her suddenly dry throat. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when Santana nestled her head in the crook of Brittany’s neck. She moved her hands from Santana’s small waist to her back and pulled her a little closer.</p><p>
  <em>I could picture us falling asleep like this.</em>
</p><p>Brittany allowed the rogue thought to run through her mind. It would be amazing, no doubt. As head over heels in love with Santana as she was and as much as she wanted to do the old-fashioned dip and kiss thing from old movies, she wouldn't. Sometimes, like at that moment, it was a little harder to resist the desire to do just that, but Brittany fought it. She would always fight it if it meant that Santana kept on trusting her.</p><p>She felt Santana's grip loosen slightly, so she did the same and stepped back. As she did, she felt the brush of Santana's lips against the side of her throat and it made her breath hitch. She was pretty sure that it wasn't an accident, so she tried to stop her face from turning beet red and her thumping heart from beating right out of her chest.</p><p>Santana obviously felt it, though. Once they were looking at each other again, she dropped one hand and placed it over Brittany's heart, just feeling the rapid beating against her palm. And it wasn't about to slow down because Santana was touching her. Voluntarily touching her chest. Where there was naked skin. Her fingertips were grazing against the heating skin underneath her collar bone.</p><p>"Santana, I'm afraid that if you continue to touch me, I may have a heart attack because I can't seem to control my heartbeat," Brittany confessed in a whisper that, to her embarrassment, came out a little strangled.</p><p>Santana looked up in surprise and smiled guiltily, dropping her hand away. She glanced down but Brittany tipped her chin back up.</p><p>"Trust me when I say that no one has ever made me feel like that just by touching me. In fact, no one has ever made me feel like that <em>ever</em>. It's a good thing, okay? I'm still working on the control so forgive me if I…overstep sometimes."</p><p>Santana frowned in confusion.</p><p>Brittany blushed and bit her lip. "Well, since I'm being honest with you…um, it's really hard for me to not kiss you. It actually has been a pretty intense battle with my will power since this morning. But, you're so important to me, Santana, so I won't ever do anything without your consent or that makes you uncomfortable."</p><p>Santana looked shocked, but not in a bad way. Her mouth had fallen open a little and she was just staring up at Brittany in disbelief.</p><p>"Hmmm, I love that little furrow of your brow," she murmured, looking at it. "It's so cute." She dropped her hands from Santana's waist and took a step back. "I'll let you shower. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?"</p><p>She just nodded a few times in reply and Brittany smiled at her lovingly. She really did look so adorable when she was flustered and a little confused.</p><p>"See you in a bit, beautiful," she called, shutting the bathroom door.</p><p>Spinning around, she quickly set about making her room presentable. Luckily, she wasn't a generally messy person. The housekeeper that came to clean the house was forbidden to enter Brittany's room by her parents – she was responsible for the state of her own space. She actually preferred that. Other than family, only Quinn and Sugar, at one point, had been inside her room. She'd never had her one-night-stands in her bed. It was her sanctuary, her escape from the world. And yeah, sex was an escape for her (well, it used to be), but she just didn't want to do it in her own room. Quinn thought her logic was ridiculous. Brittany disagreed – her rule hadn't affected the amount of times she'd been laid.</p><p>Wait, why the hell was she thinking about how many times she'd been laid when the most perfect girl in the world – the girl that she was in <em>love</em> with – was in the very next room, taking a shower…</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit. That wasn't a good idea.</em>
</p><p>Now all she was doing was picturing Santana naked, with water running down her caramel skin.</p><p>"Holy Jesus, stop!" Brittany said aloud, trying to regulate her breathing. "Snap out of it, Pierce. This is the girl you love. She's everything. Which means no thinking of sweet lady kisses until she's ready."</p><p>She nodded in affirmation of her statement and grabbed a few clothes that were strewn on the floor. She straightened her bed out and fluffed the pillows. She lowered the TV from the ceiling – yes, her TV came out of the ceiling – and loaded up Netflix. She loved movies and had seen a large number. There wasn't a genre that she didn't enjoy. But she figured that horror would be off the table when Santana was around. And maybe suspense thrillers.</p><p>She was sitting on her bed and looking through her to watch list so intently that she didn't hear the bathroom door open. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped slightly, sliding off the bed entirely. She groaned as she jarred her elbow and looked up to see Santana giggling.</p><p>"Yeah, very funny," she grumbled. "Ugh. Well, since you're here, take your pick." She gestured to the screen and smiled at the way Santana's eyes went wide. She rolled onto her feet and stood up so the she was next to Santana. "Do you want some food? Seeing as how, you know, we didn't, um, get to have lunch?" Brittany faded away towards the end, realising that she was an idiot for bringing it up.</p><p>But Santana just gave her a warm smile and nodded. Brittany returned it in relief.</p><p>"Okay, are you allergic to anything? Just so that I know?"</p><p>Santana nodded and pulled out a necklace, showing it to Brittany. She took it carefully. It was one of those allergy necklaces that listed what the wearer was allergic to. Pretty clever, especially for someone who's mute.</p><p>"Okay, sesame seeds and insulin. Ah, that sucks. Just as well you're not diabetic, huh?"</p><p>Santana wiggled her eyebrows with a small smile. Brittany chuckled. "Okay, beautiful. I'll be right back. The remote is there next to my bed. Choose whatever you wanna watch and make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna be super quick."</p><p>Santana just nodded and Brittany spun on her heel, skipping out of the room. As soon as she on the second floor she let out a huge breath.</p><p>"Holy crap!" she whispered. "Ugh, this is gonna be <em>really</em> difficult."</p><p>She hadn't expected Santana to look so completely gorgeous in her sweats, freshly showered with her hair piled on top of her head. She looked so beautiful in the most casual clothes. In <em>Brittany's</em> clothes. She moaned to herself as she headed down the stairs and took a right off the entry hall into the kitchen.</p><p>Within five minutes, she'd made two sandwiches with the works, grabbed two cans of soda – she had water in her room, plus snacks – and headed back up, balancing the two plates easily. She smiled when she saw Santana sitting cross-legged against her pillows, looking up at the screen.</p><p>"Do we have a winner?" she queried.</p><p>Santana smiled and indicated the loading screen for <em>The Prestige</em>.</p><p>"Wow. Haven't seen that one in a while, but excellent choice." She sat down on the huge bed about an arm's length away from Santana. Beds were very different territory and Brittany wasn't about to be presumptuous and assume that they would continue their closeness just because they were on a bed. "I have BLT or peanut butter and jelly. If you'd prefer something else, I'll run down and make you something…"</p><p>Santana took the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and touched her left to her mouth.</p><p>Brittany smiled. "You are most welcome, Santana. Oh, I also got you a soda. Hope cherry flavour's okay? I've got water in my fridge over there as well as…" she bent over the bed and opened the cabinet built into the bottom base, "snacks!" she proclaimed, holding up a few packets of chips and candy.</p><p>Santana grinned widely and took a bite of her sandwich, closing her eyes in appreciation.</p><p>"Good then?" Brittany asked with a smile.</p><p>She got a furious nod in return.</p><p>"Awesome." She started the movie and the two girls were intrigued from the opening scene, happily munching on their lunch and snacks.</p><p>About halfway through the movie, Brittany leaned over to grab the plate in front of Santana's crossed legs so that she could stretch out of she wanted to. She stood up and put the dirty plates on her desk, grabbing both their phones at the same time. She paused at her fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. Santana smiled at her gratefully as she handed her phone and a bottle of water to her. Brittany just winked and settled back against her comfy pillows to watch the rest of the movie. Just over an hour later, the end credits rolled up and Brittany stood up, stretching languidly. She looked over at Santana, whose eyes were following her body up and down as she stretched. She felt her heart rate increase. Having Santana's eyes on her like that was riveting. It made her feel almost naked. She smirked.</p><p>"Like what you see, Lopez?" she teased.</p><p>Santana immediately flushed and looked down.</p><p>"Don't be shy. You know I was teasing. What's next?"</p><p>Santana kept her gaze firmly fixed away from Brittany and quickly scrolled through the list of movies. Brittany arched an eyebrow at her selection and chuckled. "Never pegged you for a <em>Twilight</em> girl."</p><p>Santana shrugged and Brittany suddenly felt horrible. She'd made her feel uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <em>Not to self. Don't tease!</em>
</p><p>It was probably really difficult for her to express any kind of emotion, and even though Brittany understood her pretty well already, she knew that Santana was shy.</p><p>
  <em>Idiot.</em>
</p><p>She climbed back onto her bed, making sure that she sat a little closer to Santana this time. She glanced over as the opening credits rolled. Santana looked nervous and her body was stiff.</p><p>"Hey," she whispered.</p><p>Santana's eyes darted to her nervously.</p><p>"I didn't mean anything by that comment. It was wrong of me to tease you. Hell, if you knew how many times I checked you out, I'd be super…oh, crap. You weren't supposed to know that." Brittany went red and looked down.</p><p>She heard her phone vibrate next to her and smiled at the message.</p><p>
  <em>So how about we call it even then?</em>
</p><p>"Deal," she said, looking back at Santana. They shared a smile and Brittany settled back into her pillows again, making sure that she was leaning closer to Santana. If she was aware of Brittany's super stealth moves, she ignored them and got comfortable a few centimetres away from her.</p><p>It made Brittany smile. They watched the movie unfold and she turned her attention to Santana when <em>Bella's Lullaby</em> came on. The brunette had a contented smile playing on her face and her eyes had fluttered closed, her head moving in time to the music.</p><p>
  <em>So beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Santana's eyes flew open and she looked over at Brittany. Her smile had turned shy.</p><p>"Ooooh. Shit, did I say that out loud?" Brittany asked, pulling a face.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Sorry," she muttered.</p><p>As an answer, Santana bridged the space between them and took hold of Brittany's hand, slowly entwining their fingers. Any embarrassment flew out of Brittany’s mind as she shuffled a little closer so that their joined hands were resting in the small gap between them.</p><p>"I like this," Brittany whispered, leaning her head a little closer. "I really like spending time with you like this."</p><p>Santana met her eyes and they said everything that her mouth couldn't. Brittany dropped her gaze with a smile and turned her attention back to the screen. When it came to the ballet studio scene, she felt Santana's grip on her hand tighten and tremble slightly. She immediately turned her attention to the young girl next to her.</p><p>"Want me to change it?" she asked. "You don't have to say why. Just yes or no."</p><p>After a noticeable pause, she got a few quick nods.</p><p>"Okay. I think we need to watch something silly. How about <em>Bridesmaids</em>?"</p><p>Santana smiled that grateful smile that Brittany loved so much. She quickly stopped <em>Twilight</em> and switched it over to the comedy.</p><p>"While I'm up, are you still hungry? Want another sandwich? Or I could see if we've got some leftover lasagne? My mom makes a mean lasagne."</p><p>She got a reluctant nod.</p><p>"Hey." Brittany waited until Santana lifted her head and their eyes met. "When you're here, whether it's with me or not, you are entitled to anything you want. My house is completely open to you. And you don't have to say thank you for everything because I <em>want</em> you to enjoy yourself here. Just like I <em>want</em> you to have some lasagne with me so that I don't look like a total pig when I devour the plate in like three seconds."</p><p><em>Bingo</em>. She got a smile.</p><p>"I'll be right back. Don't start without me, okay?"</p><p>Brittany hummed as she warmed the leftover up in the microwave. She frowned when she heard someone coming down the stairs in a hurry.</p><p>"Santana?" she called, stepping into the long passage.</p><p>She ran to Brittany and shoved her phone into her hand frantically. Her hands were moving around sporadically so Brittany glanced down and her eyes widened. It was a quarter to five. She had several missed calls from Quinn and Mike, but she hadn't heard them because her phone was still on silent from school. Only messages came through on vibrate and she must not have heard them because of the volume of the TV.</p><p>She'd missed her re-eval.</p><p>Brittany nibbled on her bottom lip and slipped her phone into her pants pocket with a smile. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>Santana frowned and shook her head, immediately typing on her phone. She showed it to Brittany when she was done.</p><p>
  <em>No, we should go to school now and see if they'll still see you or something. I'm so sorry, Brittany. I never meant to make you miss your re-evaluation. Especially after you worked so hard on it.</em>
</p><p>"Santana, seriously, don't worry about it."</p><p>She typed out another message.</p><p>
  <em>Are you going to get another date for re-evaluation?</em>
</p><p>"Nah. I'll stick with the grade I got."</p><p>Santana looked completely confused. Brittany opened the microwave and let the lasagna cool a bit. She walked up to Santana and looked at her with a warm smile.</p><p>"My re-evaluation doesn't even compare to making sure that you're okay. If I could do it over again, I'd do the same thing." She cocked her head in thought. "Well, actually, I would wait outside your last class and make sure that whoever thought that they could pull that stunt never even got close to you." She clenched her jaw at the memory of seeing Santana taped to that toilet for the first time. Nothing would ever erase that form her mind and she was going to make the people responsible very, <em>very</em> sorry that they'd messed with Santana.</p><p>She felt two hands on her cheeks and Santana tugged her face down so that her eyes finally met earnest dark ones. She just shook her head slowly. Brittany frowned and pulled out of her grasp.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry, Santana, but I'm not letting this go. No fucking way. I would honestly do anything for you, but please don't ask me to forget about this. Because I refuse to do that. I will not stand by and let ignorant people bully the girl I l-" She stopped herself before her mouth ran away with her and took a deep breath. "I know that I can't change what happened, Santana. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to ensure that there are consequences. Bullying is inexcusable. And I know you can take care of yourself, but somebody…they tied you…and…" She started breathing quickly. "What if I hadn't found you, huh?" Her voice caught and she furiously blinked back tears. "It's… No, I'm glad that I was the one to find you because I <em>won't</em> let this go. I won't." She stared at Santana, holding her gaze as tears blurred her own. "Please don't ask me to."</p><p>Santana looked completely torn and Brittany hated that it was because of her. But a greater part of her, the part that would do absolutely anything to ensure that Santana was safe, overruled that compassion. The culprits would be severely dealt with.</p><p>She felt two arms encircle her waist and Santana rested her head against Brittany's shoulder. Brittany sighed and wrapped her arms around Santana as well, holding her tightly.</p><p>"I hate that I wasn't there, and this isn't some kind of guilt trip, okay? It's not like that. I… It kills me that you went through that. And I will make the people who did it to you pay dearly." She pulled away slightly so that Santana looked up at her. She was surprised to see dark orbs glistening with the beginnings of tears. She lifted her hands brushed her thumbs lightly under Santana's eyes to catch the tears as they fell. "Don't cry, okay? They're not worth it. And I will make sure that nothing like that ever happens to you again. Ever." She took a breath. "Santana, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I want to tell you that I…I would do anything for you. What I want doesn't even matter to me anymore. It's… Everything that I do is for you or about you. And before you say anything, it's because I want it that way. I like it that way. I've never felt anything like this for anyone else before. And I kinda think that it was meant to be that way. I was waiting for you."</p><p>Brittany cradled Santana's face in her hands and smiled. "You are so incredibly beautiful, Santana. You are the most talented person I know. You open up my mind and my heart like no one else. You make me think outside of the box. You make the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. You make me crazy. But in the good way," she added quickly. "I don't want to feel like this with anybody else. Only you."</p><p>Brittany leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against Santana's cheek. She pulled back and saw Santana's eyes fluttering open. They looked at each other for a while longer before Brittany dropped her hands again and pulled Santana close to her for a hug. The arms around her waist held her tight. Brittany was adamant that she wouldn't let her go of that's what Santana wanted.</p><hr/><p>Santana wiggled her eyebrows in approval as she took another bite of lasagna. Brittany grinned and scooped a huge piece into her mouth. It puffed her cheeks out and made Santana giggle.</p><p>They finished their late lunch snack in comfortable silence, their gazes never wandering far from each other. Brittany felt wonderfully calm. She didn't even care that she'd missed her evaluation. Her number one priority from now on would always be Santana.</p><p>"Okay, I just have to say something right now," Brittany blurted as she deposited their empty plates into the sink.</p><p>Santana looked at her expectantly.</p><p>"You look so incredibly sexy in my clothes," Brittany said with a grin. "I'm not teasing you or anything, I promise. I just… I had to tell you."</p><p>Santana blushed and looked down at her feet.</p><p>"And another thing," Brittany said in a softer tone, walking up to the brunette and tipping her chin once more. "I don't say those things to you just because. I say them because that's what I truly believe. It's how I see you." She tucked an errant strand of dark hair behind Santana's ear. "And since I'm just absolutely the most amazing person on the planet, I have to be telling the truth. Which means you have to believe it." She winked, bopped Santana on the nose and giggled when she scrunched it up. The happy smile on her face was enough to send Brittany soaring into the sky. Nothing could go wrong as long as she kept that smile on Santana’s face.</p><p>They walked hand-in-hand back up to Brittany's room.</p><p>"I'm gonna grab a quick shower, okay? I won't be long," Brittany said. "Maybe you should text Holly and let her know where you are? If you want me to take you home, just let me know."</p><p>Santana nodded, but Brittany knew it wasn't for the last question. She closed the bathroom door and smiled at how she just innately <em>knew</em> what Santana meant now. It kinda felt like they were meant to have met.</p><p>As the hot water ran down her body, she thought about how close she'd come to telling Santana about her true feelings. They way that those gorgeous dark eyes had looked back at her… She was almost sure that if she had said it, Santana wouldn't have run away. There had been more than one occasion where she'd felt like they were going to kiss, but she'd held back, wanting to make sure that Santana truly wanted to kiss her. Because Brittany was pretty sure that if she kissed Santana, she wouldn't be able to just be her friend anymore. Even as things stood now, they were teetering on that line between friendship and something more.</p><p>Something more…</p><p>Brittany would love something more.</p><p>She rinsed her hair and turned the water off, quickly drying herself. She turned to her clothes lying in a heap on the floor.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>
  <em>Crap.</em>
</p><p>She wrapped her towel tightly around her and bit her lip as she approached the door. She opened it a margin.</p><p>"Um, Santana? You there?"</p><p>She waited a few moments before a beautiful face appeared at the door. Her eyes went wide when she took in what Brittany was wearing. They immediately darted elsewhere.</p><p>Brittany wanted to tell Santana that she was welcome to look as much as she wanted, but after what had happened earlier, she didn't want to risk this perfect little bubble that they were in.</p><p>"Sorry. I, uh, forget to take some clothes in. I'm just gonna run out and grab some. But I didn't wanna, um, scare you or anything."</p><p>Santana flushed and shook her head. Brittany glimpsed a shy smile.</p><p>"You're cute," she whispered. "I'll be quick."</p><p>She pushed the door open all the way and walked quickly to her chest of drawers, opening the third drawer and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. From her top drawer, she grabbed some underwear and winked at Santana as she headed back into the bathroom.</p><p>Within five minutes, she was back out, feeling refreshed and relaxed. Santana was stretched out on the bed, playing on her phone.</p><p>"Hey, you. Did you text Holly?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Cool." Brittany didn't press the matter. Santana would tell her what she wanted. "<em>Bridesmaids</em>?"</p><p>Santana grinned and wiggled down to get comfortable. Brittany sat right next to her this time, not bothering with the pretence that neither of them wanted the closeness. Brittany started the movie and put her hand over Santana's. Santana turned her hand and their fingers laced together. They both looked at each other and smiled.</p><p>About twenty minutes into the movie, Santana surprised Brittany by resting her head on her shoulder. The blonde knew that her shoulder was pretty bony.</p><p>"Try this," she whispered, gently disentangling their fingers and putting that arm around Santana instead.</p><p>Santana didn't waste any time and cuddled close, resting her head against Brittany's collar bone. Her right hand reached out and grabbed Brittany's right. She spent the rest of the movie just playing with Brittany’s fingers.</p><p>Brittany's face was permanently etched into a smile and it had little to do with the comedy on the TV in front of them.</p><hr/><p>Brittany jerked awake. When had she fallen asleep? She looked down and couldn't stop the smile creeping onto her face. Santana was curled into her, her arm around Brittany's waist and her head resting comfortably in the crook of her neck.</p><p>
  <em>Just like I wished.</em>
</p><p>The TV was showing her Netflix watch list.</p><p>
  <em>We must have fallen asleep just before the movie ended.</em>
</p><p>Brittany yawned and used the arm that was around Santana to pull her closer. She closed her eyes and proceeded to head back into lala land. That was until she heard hushed voices coming up the stairs to her room. She knew it wasn't Quinn because she'd texted both her and Mike earlier, apologising about the re-eval but that something unavoidable had come up (she'd told Quinn that it had to do with Santana) and that she'd take the initial grade. Quinn had replied immediately, saying that if she needed anything that she shouldn't hesitate to ask. She didn't even know if Mike had replied.</p><p>The voices came closer and Brittany opened her eyes, craning her neck up as far as she could without waking Santana. Santana tightened her grip on Brittany as she slept and burrowed deeper into her neck. A deep sigh set her skin on fire.</p><p>
  <em>God, I am so in love with this girl.</em>
</p><p>"How long have they been here?" an unfamiliar voice asked in a low voice.</p><p>"I don't know. I can check when the alarm was deactivated. Do you know when they left school?" That was her mom. Who was she talking to?</p><p>"By the time Santana texted me, Mr. Schuester had already left school." Oh, it was Holly. But if Santana had texted her, then what was she doing there? And, more importantly, how had she found out where she lived?</p><p>"Should we wake them?" Victoria whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh. I don't want them to wake her up. She's been so happy with me. Don't take her away.</em>
</p><p>She realised how ridiculous she sounded, but she wanted Santana around all the time. She couldn't get enough of her.</p><p>Brittany groaned inwardly. She wanted to get up and talk to Holly and find out why they were there. Unless Santana had perhaps asked them to pick her up at a certain time and had fallen asleep? She stroked Santana's arm that was resting across her stomach and smiled. She wouldn't be anywhere else at that moment if she could help it. But she wanted Santana to continue sleeping peacefully. She doubted that would happen if the chatter continued outside her bedroom door. She carefully wiggled her arm out, thankfully not waking her sleeping partner. She rested Santana's head on her pillow and grabbed another one her to hold, which she latched onto and snuggled against.</p><p><em>That should be me right now, dammit</em>, Brittany pouted.</p><p>Running a hand through her hair, she headed for her door.</p><p>"Britt!" Victoria said in surprise. "I didn't realise you were awake."</p><p>"I wasn't," Brittany mumbled, glancing back into her room to check that Santana was okay. "I heard you guys. What's going on?"</p><p>"Brittany, we haven't met yet. I'm Shelby, Santana's aunt."</p><p>She was suddenly wide awake. Britt held out her hand to a brunette that looked like she could be related to Santana and smiled. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Shelby."</p><p>"And you. I've heard so much about you from both Santana and Holly. You seem to really have charmed them."</p><p>Brittany's smile faltered a little at the distrust she could hear in Shelby's voice.</p><p>"Um, well, I don't know about charmed, but Santana does mean a great deal to me. I just want to make sure she's safe."</p><p>"So what happened today, then?"</p><p>
  <em>Wow. This is what the overprotective parent thing is like.</em>
</p><p>"Um, we were supposed to have lunch together, but Santana didn't show. I happened to go into one of the bathrooms and I found her there taped to a toilet."</p><p>Three pairs of eyes went wide.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, no," Shelby whispered in horror. "Is she… Did she…?"</p><p>"She's fine now. It wasn't easy, but I talked her into letting me get her out of there. I cut the tape off and she let me hold her for a bit, which I think helped. When I asked where she wanted to go, she said here."</p><p>"Why?" Shelby asked.</p><p>"Because she trusts Brittany, babe. I told you that," Holly stated. She sounded a little exhausted.</p><p>"I'm really sorry that we didn't let you know. I just wanted to try and make this day a little better for her. I saw how scared she was. I understand that this was a really bad experience for her. And she's also aware that I am going to kick the ass of whoever did this to kingdom come," Brittany said, her voice ending off in a menacing whisper. "I don't stand for bullying, but I especially won't stand for it when Santana's involved."</p><p>Victoria smiled proudly and Brittany caught her eye, returning it.</p><p>"I think that maybe we should take her home," Shelby insisted in a quiet tone. "Brittany, I'm eternally grateful for what you did for my niece, but…this probably has a lasting effect that you don't realise."</p><p>"Shelby," Holly warned.</p><p>"Holly, she doesn't know. And I think Santana would like to keep it that way," Shelby said firmly.</p><p>Brittany frowned. "Um, with all due respect, Shelby, I only met you two minutes ago. You don't know me. And you don't know how Santana and I are together. She trusts me. And I am not going to let that go easily. I l-"</p><p>She felt two arms go around her waist and she immediately swivelled to see a sleepy looking Santana resting against her chest.</p><p>"Hey, beautiful," she said quietly. "I'm sorry we woke you. Your aunts are here."</p><p>Santana looked up in surprise and smiled when she saw Shelby. She quickly walked over to her and threw her arms around her neck.</p><p>"Oh, baby girl. I'm so sorry about what happened," Shelby cooed, stroking her hair. She pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You okay?"</p><p>Santana nodded and it made Brittany smile. Shelby started signing and Brittany could only watch in amazement at the flurry of hands as they spoke. It seemed like Santana was frustrated, though. Holly kept glancing back to her and it made Brittany frown. She went to stand next to her.</p><p>"Shelby wants her to come home with us, but she wants to stay," Holly whispered in her ear.</p><p>Brittany nodded in understanding and smiled. She could protect Santana. She would. For as long as she lived.</p><p>"Oh," Holly breathed.</p><p>"What?' Brittany whispered.</p><p>"Santana just said that you're good for her and that she feels safe around you."</p><p>"Oh," was all she could say in reply. What did you even say to that? It was possibly the biggest compliment that Santana could ever pay her.</p><p>"Now Shelby's arguing that you weren't there today."</p><p>Brittany furrowed her brows in frustration. She may not have been there when it happened, but she <em>did</em> get there. She did save her. It was fate that she found Santana. Someone else could have found her, but <em>she</em> did. That should count for something. She'd taken care of her, right?</p><p>"Whose clothes are those?" Holly asked.</p><p>"Mine," Brittany replied shortly.</p><p>Holly gave her a look and Brittany quickly shook her head. "No, no, no, no. Nothing happened. She wanted to take a shower and I gave her some clean clothes to wear. Honest." She held up her hands. "I told you this morning that I'm not pressuring her. She's setting the pace. Whatever she wants is fine with me."</p><p>"And what if she doesn't want anything more than friendship?" Holly asked.</p><p>Brittany swallowed. "Then I'll be the best friend she's ever had." <em>But dear God, please don't torture me like that.</em></p><p>Holly nodded and glanced back to the Santana and Shelby as they were still signing away madly. Brittany blinked, her eyes getting sore from trying to catch every movement. Holy crap, she had a long way to go to understand sign language.</p><p>"I really need to learn faster," she muttered.</p><p>Holly chuckled quietly. "It takes a while. But once you get the hang of it, signs aren't that difficult to interpret. And Santana's really good at adapting her signing to the person she's talking to. I can read what they're saying, but even I miss out on a few things. She speaks differently with me."</p><p>Brittany nodded. "What are they saying now?"</p><p>Holly's eyes flickered over their hands. "They're still arguing about whether Santana stays here or not."</p><p>"Why won't Shelby let her?"</p><p>"Because Santana isn't a very…sociable person normally. She's never spent a night away from home."</p><p>"Well, I can take her home later if that's the case."</p><p>"Oh, no, you misunderstood me," Holly chuckled. "Santana wants to stay with you. For the weekend. She doesn't want to come home."</p><p>"Oh, okay." Brittany looked at her mom, who was taking in the scene with fascination. She inclined her head once their eyes met. They spoke in hushed tones at Brittany's bedroom door.</p><p>"Um, Shelby, I don't mean to interrupt," Brittany said, catching her eye. Santana turned around and smiled at her. Brittany sent her a wink. "It's not a problem for Santana to stay here for the weekend. I already told her that I would accommodate whatever she needs. And if this is what she needs, then I'm happy to comply. I've spoken to my mom and she's happy for your niece to stay here as well. We have a state-of-the-art security system and because my room is on the third floor, there's a steel gate that seals the stairwell up here if need be. She'll be safe here."</p><p>Santana moved next to Brittany and took her hand. Brittany smiled warmly down at her. Shelby glanced down at their hands and sighed, finally realising Santana's reluctance to leave.</p><p>"I don't expect anything to go wrong. We'll probably hang out here the whole time unless Santana wants to go somewhere. If we do go anywhere, I'll be happy to let you know. Holly already has my number."</p><p>Shelby arched a brow. Holly slid next to her.</p><p>"Trust San on this one, boo. You know she wouldn't do this if she didn't feel comfortable."</p><p>"Fine," Shelby said eventually. "This is your trial run, Brittany. The fact that Santana trusts you means a lot and that's the only reason you're even<em> getting</em> a trial run."</p><p><em>A trial run? What, am I renting Santana for the weekend or something? </em>She frowned.</p><p>"Once again, Shelby, with all due respect, Santana is quite capable of making her own choices. She does that with us all the time. She trusts me because I trust her. I know she won't do anything if she's not one hundred percent okay with it. I think you're selling your niece a little short here. Give her the benefit of the doubt. I've only known her a short while, but I know she doesn't decide anything on a whim. If she wants to be here then it's for a very good reason."</p><p>Holly hummed something that sounded like <em>bow-chica-bow-wow</em> and Brittany couldn't hide the bashful grin. Shelby elbowed her partner and Holly feigned instant pain.</p><p>"Come on, babe. Let the lovebirds have their weekend together. Besides, Victoria here seems like one stand up gal. I really don't think we have anything to worry about."</p><p>Brittany held Shelby's gaze until it flickered to Santana and she felt Santana's hand squeeze hers tighter.</p><p>"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Shelby said firmly.</p><p>Santana nodded and stepped forward to give Shelby a hug goodbye. She gave Holly one too, who winked at Brittany as they descended the stairs.</p><p>"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll walk them out," Victoria said with a dismissive wave. "It's almost seven. Are you guys hungry?"</p><p>Brittany looked down at Santana who shook her head.</p><p>"Nah, we're good, Mom. We had some lasagna two hours ago. If we do, I'll whip up something."</p><p>"Okay, have fun, girls."</p><p>Victoria trotted after the other two women and struck up a conversation immediately.</p><p>Santana turned back into the bedroom, tugging Brittany behind her. Brittany giggled and watched as Santana pulled the hoodie off, tossing it to one side and climbing on the bed, this time under the covers. She had to swallow at seeing Santana in a tank top.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shitballs. Sexy is an understatement.</em>
</p><p>Santana got comfortable and looked expectantly at Brittany, who catapulted into action. She grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned the TV off. Santana grinned as the TV returned to its hidey-hole in the ceiling.</p><p>Brittany grabbed her phone and sat on the bed. "Just need to text Quinn and cancel brunch tomorrow," she told Santana.</p><p>Santana placed a hand on her arm to stop her and shook her head. Brittany frowned. "You can come with us if you'd like?"</p><p>She looked shy and it was fast becoming one of Brittany's favourite looks on her.</p><p>"Okay, then I'll just text Quinn and let her know it'll be the three of us. How does ten am sound?"</p><p>Santana nodded. Brittany fired off the text and set an alarm for nine. She did enjoy her sleep and her alarm was a godsend. She'd be perpetually late otherwise.</p><p>They both snuggled down and lay on their backs next to each other.</p><p>"I think it's awesome that your aunts love you so much," Brittany murmured, turning her head so she was looking at Santana. "You're lucky."</p><p>When Santana turned her head and met her eyes, even in the darkened room, she could see masses of pain. She frowned, turned onto her side and shuffled closer, finding Santana's hand beneath the sheets.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to."</p><p>She shook her head slightly and bit her bottom lip. They lay in the semi-darkness like that for a while, not saying anything and letting the silence float around them. It wasn't a suffocating silence, but there was something there. Santana eventually pulled up her free hand and signed for a phone. Brittany turned and grabbed her phone from where she'd just placed it on the nightstand. She unlocked it and handed it to Santana.</p><p>Hating that she had to let go of Santana's hand for her to use the phone, she just watched her eyes as the screen lit her face up. They sparkled with the screen's bright reflection. After a while, she turned the phone to Brittany so that she could read.</p><p>
  <em>You were right. There are things about me that you don't know. Things that aren't good. They're not easy for me to talk about. Even though I trust you completely, I haven't brought this up in years so it's difficult. I need you to be patient with me. Can you do that?</em>
</p><p>"Absolutely," Brittany breathed immediately. "Even if you don't want to tell me, that's okay, Santana. I'm happy knowing that you're safe and that you can wear that beautiful smile genuinely."</p><p>Santana smiled and typed something else.</p><p>
  <em>I do want to tell you. What you said earlier…in the kitchen. I feel it too. At first it scared me, but now I feel like it's all I can rely on. I hate when I'm not around you. I know that it sounds lame and clingy, but it's true.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, Santana. You don't have to worry about feeling any of those things. I love that you need me around you. Because I need you around just as much. When I heard your aunts talking, I was dreading that they were here to take you home, to take you away from me. These last twenty-four hours have been completely life-changing for me. Well, I guess I could boil it down to the day I met you. From that day, my life has been different. I knew you had to be in it, some way, somehow. And that's not to say that I orchestrated meeting you and finding your little room and everything. I-"</p><p>Santana put her hand over Brittany's mouth and smiled. Brittany nodded in understanding. It was time for her to shut up so that they could get their cuddle on. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't insanely excited. Brittany took her phone from Santana and put it back on the nightstand.</p><p>"Same as before?" Brittany suggested.</p><p>Santana shook her head and turned around. Brittany grinned and moved right behind her, enjoying the few precious moments where she felt their bodies moulding into one another. She slid her left arm under Santana's head, who happily nuzzled against it. Brittany felt her blood pressure spike to about a gazillion whatevers. She rested her right arm on Santana's waist, not sure how much snuggling the young girl wanted. As an answer, Santana took her hand and pulled it close, holding it over her heart.</p><p>
  <em>I'll keep that safe too.</em>
</p><p>Brittany held Santana to her securely. "Goodnight, beautiful. Thank you for today."</p><p>Santana squeezed her hand in response and they went still for a moment. Brittany thought she was preparing to go to sleep when she suddenly turned a little.</p><p>"Hmmm?" she asked sleepily.</p><p>Santana bit her lip, leaned forward and kissed Brittany's cheek before quickly turning around. After a few moments to digest what had just happened, Brittany nuzzled Santana's neck through her hair, causing Santana to giggle. She could tell because of the shaking shoulders.</p><p>"This afternoon has been the best of my life. I can't believe that I get to fall asleep with you. I feel like I'm in a dream," Brittany mumbled against her hair. She doubted that Santana could understand her, but she just needed to say it, whether it was heard or not.</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Santana.</em>
</p><p>"Sweet dreams," she whispered instead, settling against the pillow and placing a soft kiss to Santana's bare shoulder.</p><p>Santana cuddled back into her and they both fell fast asleep easily.</p><hr/><p>Brittany roused easily, feeling like she'd had the best night's sleep in a very long time. Her arms were still around Santana and she instinctively snuggled closer, although they were pretty much intertwined in every possible way. Their legs had tangled together at some point during the night. Santana had turned so that they were facing each other and their arms were securely wrapped around each other's waists. Brittany's eyes flickered over the sleeping girl and she smiled. She was so perfect.</p><p>Santana looked very peaceful and relaxed and that made Brittany happy. Their faces were really close to each other and Brittany wished that she could kiss her awake. She bit back the urge. She knew that when they did eventually kiss, that it would be the single most amazing thing she had ever experienced, which was why she didn't mind waiting. She wasn't building herself up for disappointment. If anything, she probably was underestimating how amazingly awesome their first kiss would be.</p><p>She couldn't wait for the day when they'd be sleeping just like they were and she could close the small space between them and give Santana sweet morning kisses to wake her up. And then she'd make them breakfast and make sure that the beautiful smile she loved so much would remain on her face all day.</p><p>Santana's nose scrunched up as Brittany watched her and it took a few moments for her eyes to flicker open. Still half asleep, she nuzzled into Brittany's neck and Brittany gently rolled onto her back, bringing Santana to rest on top of her. Her hands stayed low on Santana's back, right around where the tank top ended and the sweatpants began. Brittany tried desperately not to give into the desire to slide her finger underneath the shirt and run it along the smooth skin she knew she'd find hidden. Santana seemed to still be asleep as she rested peacefully against Brittany's neck. Her left hand was lying on the blonde's collarbone and the simple closeness of their position made Brittany's heart flutter. She let her head rest against Santana's and she closed her eyes again.</p><hr/><p>What seemed like minutes later, she could feel someone watching her. She blinked her eyes open lazily and was rewarded with possibly the most beautiful sight on the planet. Santana was resting her chin on her folded hands that were on Brittany's heart and those piercing dark eyes were just watching her. A contended smile played on her face.</p><p><em>Morning</em>, Brittany mouthed, linking her fingers across Santana's back where they were still resting.</p><p><em>Morning</em>, Santana mouthed back and it made the blonde grin widely.</p><p><em>Sleep well?</em> she asked<em>.</em></p><p><em>Brilliantly</em>, Santana replied, nodding and smiling. <em>You?</em></p><p><em>Best sleep I've had in ages</em>.</p><p>They both smiled and took the next few moments to just stare at each other. Brittany didn't think she'd ever get tired of looking at Santana. And the way that Santana was looking back at her made her think that she felt the same way. Brittany kept one hand on Santana's back and brought the other up to Santana’s face. Using her index finger, she traced around Santana’s hairline and down her jaw, her eyes following her finger. Santana brought one of her hand out from under her chin and did the same to Brittany's face. It felt marvellous.</p><p>Brittany's breath hitched slightly when Santana's finger traced dangerously close to her lips. She swallowed as subtly as she could and tried to catch Santana's eye, but the dark orbs that had captured her heart were firmly fixed on her lips.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God. Is she going to kiss me? I may just die and float away if she does.</em>
</p><p>Santana suddenly braced both hands next to Brittany's head and moved her body further up so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. Brittany's heart was racing, but her finger stayed on Santana's face. Dark eyes took in every inch of Brittany's face, finally landing on her lips once more. They stayed in that position for what felt like hours. Brittany loved how, when it was just the two of them, it felt like nothing else existed. As far as she was concerned, they could be the only two people on the planet and she'd be more than happy with that.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," she whispered.</p><p>Santana's eyes met hers and Brittany smiled. She knew that Santana could see everything that she was feeling in her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed and her brows furrowed in frustration.</p><p>"It's okay, Santana," Brittany whispered comfortingly. Their eyes met again. "I know."</p><p>Santana smiled Brittany's favourite smile and leaned down. Blue eyes fluttered closed in anticipation and her heart soared when she felt Santana's lips pressed to her cheek. She kissed her there once, twice and a third time. She lingered on the last one and Brittany couldn't stop her fingers from digging into Santana's back a little. How was it that she had never known that <em>this</em> was how she was supposed to feel when someone kissed her? And they were just kisses on her cheek. Well, they weren't <em>just</em> kisses. They felt like promises, like declarations. They made Brittany feel like the luckiest girl in the world.</p><p>She felt Santana pull back slightly and opened her eyes, smiling up at Santana, who returned it.</p><p>"Wow. I feel like whenever you touch me, my skin starts burning, but in a good way. It's completely addictive."</p><p>Santana blushed and Brittany lifted her head to kiss her heated cheeks. Once, twice, three times, just like Santana did. When she dropped her head back onto the pillow, Santana smiled at her and nodded in agreement. Brittany matched her grin at the admission that she affected her as much as Santana affected Brittany, both physically and emotionally.</p><p>"I'm so glad I met you."</p><p>Santana nodded earnestly in response. <em>Me too</em>, she mouthed.</p><p>That meant that Brittany found herself looking at her lips which, considering what had just happened, were looking beyond enticing and she was struggling with herself not to just put them both out of their misery.</p><p><em>I can't. I have to let Santana make the first move</em>, she scolded herself.</p><p>She was almost desperate to feel those lips against hers, though. She had to swallow was she feared was a probably a whimper at her desire for Santana. It was getting more and more difficult by the second, especially with the position they were in, for Brittany to control herself. And she definitely didn't want to frighten Santana or push too far. Kisses on the cheek were very different to kisses on the lips.</p><p>But Santana seemed to have different ideas. She leaned down again but wasn't aiming for her cheek. She was heading straight for Brittany's lips.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God.</em>
</p><p>Their lips were a millimetre away when a sudden sound caused Santana to jerk back.</p><p>
  <em>Are you kidding me? Fucking alarm!</em>
</p><p>"Sorry," Brittany whispered, removing the hand that had been exploring Santana's face to grab her phone and turn off the highly offending noise. She threw her phone somewhere on her big bed, far away from their happy bubble.</p><p>"You okay?" she asked Santana, running her hand up and down the tanned forearm next to her head.</p><p>Santana's eyes flickered to the action and then back to her. She nodded and smiled. Brittany smiled back.</p><p>"We should get ready. We're meeting Quinn in an hour."</p><p>The brunette sighed and nodded, but neither of them moved for a few minutes.</p><p>"I really would love to stay here all day, but we did make plans," Brittany hinted quietly, even though she didn't want to go anywhere.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Santana rolled off Brittany who sighed in frustration. "Would it be totally unladylike of me to throw a tantrum right now?" she muttered.</p><p>She peeked at Santana, who was giggling, her eyes sparkling. She grinned.</p><p>"You wanna shower?"</p><p>Santana nodded.</p><p>"Okay. Um…hmmm, what are we gonna do about clothes? I have some shirts that you can wear, but I think my pants will be too big for you."</p><p>Santana waved her hand, shaking her head. She pointed to the bathroom where Brittany knew her clothes from the previous day were folded neatly on the cupboard. She indicted her pants and gave a thumbs up.</p><p>"You're set for pants? You're happy to wear your jeans from yesterday?"</p><p>She nodded and smiled.</p><p>"Okay, cool. I'll grab you a shirt to wear." She sat up and stretched quickly before heading over to her closet. She grabbed a red shirt that she knew was a little tight on her and would fit Santana perfectly.</p><p>A thought entered her mind and she froze suddenly.</p><p>"Um, Santana…" she said hesitantly, turning around with the red shirt in hand.</p><p>The brunette was sitting up in bed, her hair delightfully messy and a curious expression on her face. Brittany ignored the urge to pounce back on the bed and kiss every inch of her. She cleared her throat.</p><p>"Um, w-what do you wanna do about the, um, underwear situation? You can totally wear mine. Like, I don't mind at all. I think my bras may not, um…fit you, though."</p><p>
  <em>God, could things get more awkward right now?</em>
</p><p>Santana looked amused and got up off the bed. Brittany hardly wanted Santana to realise that she'd stared at her for insane amounts of time to the point that she'd noticed that Santana was, um, bigger in the bust area than she was.</p><p>
  <em>This is mortifying.</em>
</p><p>Santana stood next to her dresser and opened the top drawer where Brittany's underwear was kept. She picked out a pair of blue boy shorts and held them up to Brittany for acquiescence. Brittany nodded quickly and blushed. Her eyes were glued to her feet so she felt more than saw Santana sidle up next to her. Her blush intensified when she felt lips brush against her cheek.</p><p>"The sh-shower," Brittany mumbled, rendered completely useless by Santana's sweet gesture.</p><p>Santana responded with another kiss to her cheek before plucking the red shirt from Brittany's hands and skipping – yes, <em>skipping</em> – to the bathroom. Once the door had closed, Brittany slid to the floor, using the closet as a brace.</p><p>
  <em>Holy sweet hell. I'm in so much trouble.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Ten minutes later, Santana walked out in her jeans and red shirt, towelling her hair dry. Brittany had managed to gather herself and had made the bed and opened some windows to let the rapidly cooling air inside. She'd already chosen her outfit for brunch and smiled at Santana as she sat on the bed. Santana scrunched her nose in return.</p><p>"I'll be quick," Brittany promised, gathering her clothes and heading into the bathroom.</p><p>She started humming in the shower, letting the events of that morning run through her head. The day Santana finally kissed her would be the greatest moment in history. She started dancing around a little in her big shower as the song in her head played out. It was a usual thing for Brittany. Dancing was her lifeblood. Well, it had been until a certain dark eyed goddess walked into her life. Dancing was still incredibly important, but everything paled in comparison to Santana.</p><p>She continued her humming when she exited the shower and dried herself off. Before dressing, she brushed her teeth, momentarily freaking out that she'd kissed Santana's cheek with morning breath.</p><p>
  <em>Ugh. Super attractive, Pierce.</em>
</p><p>She dressed quickly, winking at her reflection in the mirror and walked out, towelling her hair much the same as Santana did when she exited the bathroom. Santana was sitting on the bed, just staring at the bedspread. It made Brittany frown.</p><p>"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked quietly, kneeling on the bed next to her.</p><p>Santana looked up and nodded with smile. She had a determined look in her eyes and Brittany arched her brows curiously.</p><p>"Something's on your mind, though," she teased.</p><p>She nodded again and lifted her hand to Brittany's face, tracing down the skin to her lips, where they stopped. Brittany's heart started racing again and she waited for Santana to do something.</p><p>And she did. She shuffled closer to Brittany so that their faces were merely centimetres apart and, this time, didn't hesitate to close the gap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany sat in their booth at <em>Charlie's</em> and just smiled at Santana, who was sitting opposite her. Santana had a matching smile and no words were needed between them as they just stared at each in complete comfort while waiting for Quinn to join them.</p><p>She watched Santana's eyes flicker across her face and rest for a few seconds on her lips. Santana’s chest rose visibly and stayed that way as she held her breath, her eyes fixated on Brittany's lips. She subconsciously bit her own, which only caused Brittany to do the same.</p><p>When their eyes finally met again, Brittany smirked at the very clear want she could see in Santana’s dark eyes. She had no doubt that the desire was mirrored in her own.</p><p>"Well, maybe this brunch with be better suited behind closed doors," Quinn said, arriving at the table with a smirk. "And without me."</p><p>Both Brittany and Santana flushed, breaking their locked gaze on each other. Brittany slid out of her seat and moved next to Santana. Quinn sighed dramatically and flopped down in the place that Brittany had previously occupied.</p><p>"I can't wait to get out of this place. God, my mom is driving me fucking crazy!"</p><p>"Q, what's the rule?" Brittany asked, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>Her best friend rolled her eyes. "Seriously, B? You're still trying to get me to adhere to that?"</p><p>Brittany just stared at her.</p><p>"Ugh, fine! No complaining at brunch. There, are you happy?"</p><p>"Delirious," Brittany giggled. She glanced at Santana when she felt warm fingers interlock with her own and rest on her thigh.</p><p>"Did I miss some major developments here?" Quinn asked curiously, eyeing the two of them with a knowing smile.</p><p>Brittany lifted a shoulder, not looking away from Santana. "You didn't miss anything, Q. Everything is as it should be."</p><p>Santana squeezed her hand and Brittany really wished that they were back in her bedroom. Nothing could better what had happened after coming out of the shower…</p><p>"Should I just leave?" Quinn chuckled, snapping her best friend out of her daydream. "You know, seeing as how you're either too busy looking at Santana or thinking about her."</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes but blushed.</p><p>"In addition, my best friend seems to have forgotten any manners that she may have had," Quinn continued, holding her hand out across the table. "We haven't officially met. Quinn Fabray."</p><p>Santana nodded and clasped Quinn's outstretched hand. Luckily, it was her right so she didn't have to let go of Brittany, which had her grinning at the thought.</p><p>"Morning, girls," Charlie greeted, approaching their table.</p><p>"Hey, Charlie," Brittany greeted. "Who let you out the kitchen?"</p><p>Charlie shrugged. "I hear the boss is like <em>never</em> here so I pretty much have the run of the place."</p><p>"What a shady guy," Quinn commented with a straight face.</p><p>"Yeah, I may have to demand a raise." He winked. "What can I get you beautiful ladies?"</p><p>"We'll just have our usual," Brittany answered for her and Quinn. She turned to Santana who just looked at her with sparkling dark eyes. "You trust me?"</p><p>Santana nodded without hesitation.</p><p>"Okay, make it three," she amended, smiling up at Charlie.</p><p>"Awesome. Coffee as well?"</p><p>"Duh."</p><p>"Did you skip your caffeine fix this morning, Q?" Brittany teased.</p><p>"No, but I need it after last night."</p><p>"What happened last night?"</p><p>"You'd know if you looked at your phone once in a while."</p><p>Brittany flushed and sneaked a look at the girl sitting next to her. She looked just as bashful. "My time was otherwise occupied."</p><p>Quinn chuckled. "You two are going to be talk of the town for months."</p><p>At those words, Santana's eyes suddenly went wide and Brittany quickly shuffled closer to her so that their sides were pressed against each other.</p><p>"Q, we'd appreciate it if you didn't advertise anything."</p><p>"I wouldn't do that, B. But you know how people at school are. One look at the two of you and it'll be pretty obvious. People saw it on Friday already."</p><p>Brittany narrowed her eyes. "Like whom?"</p><p>Quinn detected her tone and lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "You guys were hardly subtle in the hallway with your cute little waves and shit. Plus, B, you fell on your ass cos you couldn't stop staring."</p><p>
  <em>Thanks, Q. Really.</em>
</p><p>She could feel Santana looking at her and chanced an embarrassed fleeting look but was relieved to find a small smile playing on Santana's lips.</p><p>"So, where'd you guys disappear to anyway? Mike was not happy."</p><p>Brittany sighed. "Some shit went down and I had to take care of it. It was more important at the time."</p><p>"Okay," Quinn said slowly, clearly not used to Brittany not divulging what happened.</p><p>"Q, it's…just rather leave it, okay?"</p><p>She nodded and shrugged. "It's cool. If you wanted to tell me, you would."</p><p>"It's not that I don't want to…"</p><p>Santana's other hand came to rest on her bicep and Brittany looked at her. She frowned as Santana nodded slightly.</p><p>"You sure, San?"</p><p>She nodded again after a brief pause. She curled her fingers around Brittany's forearm and rested her head on her shoulder. Brittany couldn't stop the gleeful smile that crossed her face. She brushed her lips across Santana's forehead and looked at her best friend.</p><p>"Santana and I were meant to have lunch together on Friday, but she didn't show. I thought she'd maybe changed her mind, but-" Brittany had to take a moment to quell her rising anger as she remembered that moment, the disbelief of seeing the girl she loved in utter despair.</p><p>She felt Santana rest her chin on her shoulder but Brittany couldn't bring herself to look at her. She didn't want Santana to see her angry, almost uncontrollably so. She didn't want to scare her. She'd no doubt seen enough of that to last her a lifetime.</p><p>Brittany wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't.</p><p>"B?" Quinn asked timidly.</p><p>Blue eyes met hazel and an understanding passed between the two friends. Brittany didn't often get angry. Sure, she got pissed every now and then, but true anger was rare.</p><p>"I w-went to the bathroom in th-the academic wing and…and…" She blinked and was surprised to feel two tears run simultaneously down her cheeks. Santana's hand left her arm and reached up, cradling her cheek to direct her face towards her.</p><p>"S-Santana, I-" Brittany choked.</p><p>Santana managed to hold her gaze and as hard as it was for Brittany to try to bury the anger she was feeling so as not to frighten her, she found herself calming slightly. Brittany took a deep and closed her eyes. A huge surprise was feeling Santana's lips on her cheek where the tear that had escaped was still trickling down her face. Almost instantly, the anger was gone. She opened her eyes and Santana lifted both her eyebrows, asking if she was okay.</p><p>Brittany took a deep breath and nodded. Santana dropped her hand and curled it around Brittany’s arm, returning to her previous cuddling position. Brittany was really starting to love how much Santana enjoyed snuggles, and how comfortable she seemed to be out in public. She'd thought that, after yesterday, that she would be super wary of it.</p><p>She made a mental note to ask her about it later.</p><p>"Sorry, Q," she apologised, realising that Quinn had seen their little exchange. Quinn was generally uncomfortable with <em>that</em> kind of public display. Brittany was pretty sure that anyone would be able to see how she felt about Santana, which also made her wonder if the person responsible for attacking Santana had seen them together at some point.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. What if this is all my fault? What if I unintentionally did something or slept with someone or… Fuck. If this…</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Santana's hands were on both of her cheeks and dark eyes were pleading with her.</p><p>"But…it could be," Brittany whispered.</p><p>Santana shook her head, biting her lip nervously. She just kept shaking her head, trying to convince Brittany the only way she knew how to. Her mouth opened and closed and she furrowed her brow in frustration.</p><p>Brittany supposed that Santana's next move was instinctive, but she just let her eyes flutter closed when she felt the softest lips in the world cover her own. She could feel it in Santana's kiss. She felt the urgency for her to believe that Santana didn't blame her. That she trusted her. And there was something else there…but Brittany didn't want to read too much into it just yet.</p><p>She broke the short kiss and rested her forehead against Santana's. "Okay," she whispered. "You win. For now. If I find out-"</p><p>Santana covered Brittany's mouth with her hand and looked at her sternly. Brittany sighed and nodded in resignation. Her right arm went around Santana's waist, pulling her close and Santana linked her fingers to rest on Brittany's shoulder.</p><p>"Well, I feel like the proverbial third wheel," Quinn muttered, glancing at her chipped black nail polish.</p><p>"Quinn, I'm sorry…again. It's just…once you hear what happened, I think you'll understand why it's so difficult for me to actually say it. I just…when I think about it, I…" Words failed her and she frowned in frustration.</p><p>"Look, B, if it's too hard to say and it makes you mad, then maybe I don't wanna know," Quinn cut in, holding up a hand.</p><p>"No, no. I mean, yeah, I guess you don't <em>have</em> to know, but you're my best friend and this is…important to me."</p><p>"What's important?"</p><p>Brittany met her gaze clearly. "Finding out who did this."</p><p>Santana breathed out heavily through her nose, the air brushing Brittany's neck. She wouldn't budge, not on this.</p><p>"Um, did <em>what</em>, B?"</p><p>"I opened the last stall in the bathroom and someone had t-taped Santana…" She closed her eyes and took a breath. "Someone had taped her to the toilet."</p><p>Quinn's eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me?"</p><p>Santana's fingers were digging into Brittany's shoulder almost painfully and she knew that the younger girl was rehashing what she'd been through.</p><p>"But what…how…who? What the <em>fuck</em>? Why would someone even do that?"</p><p>Brittany just sent her a look that said <em>I know</em>.</p><p>"Okay, I get why you're so pissed now. Did you… I mean, did you see anyone? Did you report it?"</p><p>"No, but I will find out who's responsible and they're going to pay dearly."</p><p>She felt Santana's body completely tense against her and her eyes widened in alarm when she turned her head to see Santana's eyes squeezed closed, her knuckles white as they gripped her shoulders.</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit," Brittany mumbled, keeping Santana close to her as she slid out the booth. "We'll be right back, Q. Sorry!"</p><p>Thankfully the bathroom was only a few steps away. She held Santana to her, half carrying her to the bathroom. It was empty and Brittany made quick work of locking the door behind them. Santana's arms immediately went around her neck.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid! Stupid! Goddamn fucking stupid! Did you really think that telling Quinn was a good idea? You should have known better! Now she's having a fucking panic attack because of you!</em>
</p><p>Brittany wrapped both her arms around Santana and held her close, cursing herself over and over again in her head.</p><p>
  <em>Protecting her does not mean scare the shit out of her. Dumbass.</em>
</p><p>"I’ve got you," she murmured instead. "I'm not going to let anything ever happen to you. I promise, Santana."</p><p>Santana just buried her head into Brittany's neck and held her tightly. She wavered on her feet and Brittany was quick to scoop her up and seat her on the row of sinks.</p><p>"Don't cry, please," Brittany begged. "I'm so sorry that I brought it up. I shouldn't have. It was too much for you and I should have known that. I'm sorry, Santana. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Santana loosened her grip around her neck and Brittany cupped Santana’s cheeks, placing soft kisses against the wetness.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she murmured in between kisses. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry."</p><p>Santana dropped her hands down Brittany's body to her hips and pulled her closer. They looked at each other, the irony of their location forgotten. Not that Brittany had thought about bringing it up. Santana's eyes were dark and shiny from her tears, but it didn't make them any less captivating to Brittany. They were close to each other, close enough to feel their breaths on each other's faces, but neither girl moved. They just kept their gazes locked.</p><p>Brittany wondered if Santana was thinking anything close to what she was. The sudden thought of comforting Santana for the rest of her life entered her mind, stalled and stayed put. The image of them in ten, twenty or even fifty years' time made the butterflies in her tummy multiply and go crazy.</p><p>She was in love with Santana Lopez.</p><p>And she would never love anyone else.</p><p>Santana was it. She was the one. She was her soul mate. Her other half. She was it.</p><p>"I love you," Brittany breathed, unable to stop the words from escaping. She swallowed and licked her lips. Santana's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape. "I know that my timing totally sucks, but I have to tell you. Santana, I love you. I have for a while, I think, but I kind of only realised it yesterday."</p><p>As she said the words a second time, she decided that nothing had ever tasted quite so good on her tongue. It felt so right to say those magical three words to Santana, even if the owner of her heart was just staring at her in disbelief.</p><p>"You don't have to say anything, Santana," Brittany said softly, smiling a soft smile. Her hands rested on Santana’s jean-clad thighs. "I didn't say it to get a response from you. I said it because I needed to. I need you to know how I feel. I need you to know that this isn't something in passing for me." She swallowed as another declaration bubbled to the surface. "It... This… You… You're it for me, Santana." She shrugged and smiled again.</p><p>She started making patterns into the denim under her fingers, looking into Santana's eyes, which were brimming with emotion. Unspoken emotion. She could see it. She was almost afraid to believe it – how lucky could she be if Santana felt the same way? She wanted that more than anything in the world, especially because she knew that there could never be anyone else. But she didn't want to give herself any false hope. Knowing that Santana loved her – or <em>if</em> she loved her – and then finding out that she didn't, would probably be worse than never knowing at all.</p><p>Brittany was content to wait. She would always wait. She recalled Holly's voice the previous day and nodded to herself. If all Santana wanted or needed was a friend then she would be the best goddamn friend she would ever have.</p><p>Forever.</p><p>She would never let her go.</p><hr/><p><em>Brittany didn't freeze but welcomed the first taste of Santana's lips on hers gladly. Anything that she had imagined paled in comparison to what it </em>actually<em> felt like to kiss Santana. Her lips were so soft and fit around hers so perfectly. Brittany's heart was thumping so hard she was sort of scared that it was about to beat its way right out of her chest and snuggle comfortably in Santana's hand.</em></p><p>…And what a delightful image to have when you're finally kissing the girl you love. Nice one, Pierce.</p><p>
  <em>She put all her focus into kissing Santana back. Although the actual kiss was soft and gentle, the feelings behind it were monumental. Brittany could feel it all through her body and she was pretty sure that Santana did too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without disconnecting their lips, Santana shuffled closer. Brittany parted her lips a little and massaged them against Santana's.</em>
</p><p>God, this is by far the most insanely amazing kiss I have ever had.</p><p>
  <em>She wrapped an arm around Santana's waist and held her close. Her other hand lifted to cup her face and she smiled against Santana's lips as she let her fingers trace down her face to her neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana broke away slightly to deposit quick breaths over Brittany's lips. Brittany found it super sexy. She watched Santana open her eyes slowly and a smile flickered across her face. They stayed that close to each other until Brittany made the first move and joined their lips again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once again, the kiss was soft and gentle, but so incredibly passionate at the same time. Brittany had never been more sure of her love and it felt wonderful. She was still kneeling on the bed and gracefully sat back, pulling Santana with her. Santana straddled her lap and they were suddenly pressed very close together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sensation was almost an overload for Brittany and she had to break the kiss to gasp. Santana's arms went around her neck and she rested their foreheads together. Brittany tried to get her breath back but being so close to Santana just seemed to leave her completely breathless. She was holding the girl in of her dreams in her arms after sharing an explosive kiss. She felt like she was dreaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana was quick to bring her back to reality by kissing her cheek softly three times before kissing down to her neck.</em>
</p><p>Like that's helping with the breathlessness.</p><p><em>She dug her fingers into Santana's hips. Fuck, it was </em>so<em> much better than her dreams.</em></p><p>"<em>Ssss…hmmm…S-San," Brittany whispered desperately. "If-if you d-don't stop that soon, I won't be responsible for completely ravishing you."</em></p><p>
  <em>Santana pulled away and looked at Brittany with an amused expression. Brittany immediately became distracted by her puffy lips that were deliciously swollen.</em>
</p><p>"<em>A-and…and I don't want to force anything to happen that you're not ready for."</em></p><p><em>Santana kissed her cheek again. She didn't give Brittany a chance to protest before sucking her bottom lip. Brittany let out an embarrassingly loud moan and kissed back with new fervour. She was wary of pushing too far, but she would have never guessed that Santana was </em>such <em>an addictively good kisser.</em></p><p><em>Their bodies were pulled close together as Brittany tightened her grip around Santana's waist. Their breasts were pressed against each other's and Brittany was pretty sure she'd died and gone to heaven. Every experience with Santana just became her new favourite thing. She </em>definitely<em> planned on more kissing sessions.</em></p><p><em>Never in a million years would she have guessed that her shy musical genius would be so incredibly confident with the level of physical intimacy that they were experiencing. And, hot damn, it was sexy as hell. Brittany always found confidence a big turn on and the fact that Santana was straddling her, pressing into her body and controlling their kiss so effortlessly was </em>very<em> alluring.</em></p><p>
  <em>Eventually, they broke away from each other and Brittany grinned.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Best. Kiss. Ever," she whispered.</em></p><p>
  <em>Santana flushed and bit her swollen lip. Brittany had to physically restrain herself from pressing their lips together again.</em>
</p><p>"<em>We should probably get going," she said reluctantly, moving her hands to Santana's hips. "Even though I'm really comfortable exactly as I am."</em></p><p>
  <em>Santana rolled her eyes and giggled. Brittany knew it was giggle because it was totally girly and shy and nothing like her chuckle. Even though she couldn't hear it, she knew the difference – something that she was damn proud of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana leaned back a little but didn't break away completely. Her fingers ran through Brittany's loose hair, still damp from her shower. It felt frigging amazing and her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They flew open the second she felt Santana's lips on her neck again.</em>
</p><p>God<em>, how could something feel that good?</em></p><p>"<em>F-fuck, San. No, y-you gotta stop," Brittany groaned, her tone belying what she really wanted. Summoning some kind of willpower from God knew where, Brittany pulled away.</em></p><p>"<em>Seriously. I would love to stay here with and kiss you for the rest of the weekend, but we did promise Quinn we'd meet her and I hate breaking my promises."</em></p><p>
  <em>Santana smiled and nodded, stealing a quick kiss that Brittany didn't have a chance to reciprocate before she pulled completely away. Britany couldn't stop a small pout that crossed her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunch better be done quickly.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The memory of their first kiss that had been shared not an hour ago flashed through her mind and she pecked Santana's lips.</p><p>"Never thought I'd render you speechless," she teased quietly and was rewarded with a bashful smile.</p><p>Santana dropped her gaze and suddenly transformed into the shy girl that had reduced the most popular and confident girl in school to a pile of mush. Brittany grinned and chanced taking one of Santana's hands from her hips and linking their fingers together. She exhaled quietly when Santana brought their joined hands to her lap and covered them with her other hand. She lifted her eyes and met Brittany's once again.</p><p>Brittany cocked her head and smiled.</p><p>"Hey, beautiful," she whispered. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Santana smiled and lifted a shoulder.</p><p>"Well, we'll get there together. Unfortunately for you, Miss Lopez, you're stuck with me for the foreseeable future. And hopefully the unseen future."</p><p>
  <em>Wow. Cheese fest. You're so lame.</em>
</p><p>If her cheesiness got Santana to smile, then she'd do it happily.</p><p>"Would you like me to help you down?" Brittany asked.</p><p>Santana nodded, but held onto Brittany's hand when she tried to pull it away. Brittany looked up at her curiously.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>Santana was seemingly nervous about something, so Brittany just waited patiently. She felt wonderful after finally confessing her feelings. She was really glad that Santana knew. She hadn't freaked out or anything, which was a plus. Eventually, Santana lifted one hand and brought it up to her mouth. She positioned her index finger horizontally in front of her lips and made a circular motion forward.</p><p>Brittany grinned and wiggled closer to her love. "I love you, Santana."</p><p>Santana smiled a toothy smile; her hand went behind Brittany's neck and she crashed their lips together. She moved her lips perfectly against Santana's and, although she was getting desperate to feel her tongue, she held her control.</p><p>But she really wanted to.</p><p>Their kisses became softer until Santana was simply brushing her lips against Brittany's. At one point, she let them rest, not moving and Brittany smiled against them. She nuzzled Santana's nose with her own affectionately and she felt Santana smile. Her lips started moving again and Brittany originally thought she was preparing to kiss her, but something was different. It took her all but a second to realise that Santana was saying something.</p><p>She was saying something against her lips.</p><p>
  <em>Santana was talking to her!</em>
</p><p>Brittany tried desperately to calm her excitement and concentrate on what Santana was saying, but it wasn't easy. Her excitement was forgotten the second she felt Santana's tongue brush her bottom lip. Desire rocketed through every cell. A few movements passed and she felt it again. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she could almost hear it in her head.</p><p>
  <em>Focus. Goddamn focus, Pierce.</em>
</p><p>That would require her ignoring the fact that Santana's tongue was brushing her bottom lip ever so slightly every three or so seconds.</p><p>Hold up.</p><p>Three seconds.</p><p>Three…</p><p>Was Santana…?</p><p>Brittany squeezed her eyes closed and really listened to what Santana was saying. It took a few times, but she felt it. She heard it <em>and</em> felt it.</p><p>
  <em>I…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>Santana was saying it back. She was saying it back! Brittany couldn't hold herself back. Her right hand gripped the back of Santana's neck and she kissed her hard. Santana responded immediately. Brittany's control was slipping fast. Santana loved her and she loved Santana and she just wanted to give her e<em>verything</em> of herself.</p><p>She gently traced her tongue along Santana's bottom lip before retracting it back into her mouth and letting their lips just move against each other. She knew Santana had felt it if the way her fingers had dug into her lower back was any indication.</p><p>Brittany dared to do it again and as soon as she'd returned her tongue to her mouth, she felt Santana's velvety tongue lazily run across her bottom lip and then her top one too. Brittany trembled. She wasn't even sure if her body could handle the onslaught of intense want that she was experiencing. She had to break their kiss to try and catch her breath. Santana was <em>doing</em> things to her that she'd never felt before. She felt like her body about to spontaneously combust, but in the absolute best way possible.</p><p>Santana tipped Brittany's up so that their eyes met. Brittany saw it all there – the love, the unwavering trust, the adoration. It made her feel invincible. She could do anything if Santana continued looking at her like that. Santana leaned down again. Almost as soon as their lips met, so did their tongues.</p><p>Brittany let out an embarrassingly loud moan, but the way that Santana gripped and twisted her shirt told her that she was feeling exactly the same thing. Better than feeling what she was feeling – which was <em>awesome </em>– was knowing that Santana was feeling it all too.</p><p>Their tongues moved against each other softly and it was perfect.</p><p>Santana was perfect.</p><p>And she loved Brittany.</p><hr/><p>Quinn stared at the door where Brittany had taken Santana.</p><p>
  <em>What the actual fuck?</em>
</p><p>She wasn't even sure what the hell she'd witnessed. First, they were super-duper in love – it was <em>so</em> obvious – then Britt went all Hulk, then Santana made out with her, then the <em>what the fuck</em> that happened to Santana, then Britt pulling a Houdini with Santana a minute ago.</p><p>She frowned at her nails. Who the hell would have done something like that to Santana? She couldn't even speak! It took a special kind of cruel to do shit like that.</p><p>Quinn pulled her lips to one side as she contemplated something that she'd seen a few minutes before. When Britt has been semi-green on her highway to Hulkdom, Santana had grabbed her face and stared at her, but she'd opened her mouth as though she wanted to say something.</p><p>
  <em>Mute people shouldn't feel the need to express themselves verbally because they can't. So they don't even have the desire to.</em>
</p><p>The only reason that Santana could have for still expressing that desire would be that she lost her ability to speak legitimately a few years ago, maybe even less. Which begged the question… Was she still mute? Or was it a defence mechanism?</p><p>She hated moral decisions like that. But…it was Britt. And she'd always do anything for Britt. Should she dig deeper and find out if Santana was the real deal or if the whole mute thing was just a ploy or something? Or should she just leave it? She saw how Britt looked at her and, for that matter, how Santana looked at her. Maybe there was a reason behind what she suspected. And it could be something perfectly harmless.</p><p>"Coffee!" Charlie cheered as he brought over three cups on a tray and the pot.</p><p>Quinn smirked. "Wow. You're reduced to serving the coffee." She tsked. "You should really consider having a word with this guy, Charlie. Or, you know, I could kick his ass for you."</p><p>"Aw, aren't you such a sweet little badass," Charlie cooed.</p><p>Quinn stuck her tongue out and eagerly grabbed the sugar, letting the white granules pour into the dark liquid. Charlie just watched her.</p><p>"You sure you don't just want syrup? I'm sure I could rustle something up."</p><p>"Full of charm this morning. Maybe that's why the boss keeps you hidden in the kitchen."</p><p>"Oh, snap," Charlie chuckled. He glanced at the empty booth across from her. "What happened to the hotties?"</p><p>Quinn gasped. "Are you implying that I'm not hot, Charlie?"</p><p>"I'm implying that they're hot. I never said that you weren't," he replied sassily.</p><p>"Good answer," she said after a pause. "Oh, they went to the bathroom. Probably defiling your sinks as we speak."</p><p>"Huh? Britt and the mysterious girl?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah."</p><p>"Should I…knock?"</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea," Quinn stage whispered. "Britt gets super pissed if she gets interrupted during sex."</p><p>"How would you-no, never mind. A father doesn't need to know such things. Food'll be out in seven."</p><p>"Thanks, Charlie," Quinn sing-songed, taking a sip of her guilty pleasure. "Hmmm."</p><p>She glanced at the closed door. She hoped that everything was okay. Santana looked really freaked out. Even if her mutism wasn't real, taping someone to a toilet without knowing any better was <em>not</em> cool. Britt looked ready to murder someone. She guessed she'd do the same if someone had dared do anything to-</p><p>"Quinn?"</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, did I just fucking summon her?</em>
</p><p>She looked up and tried really hard to hide the sharp intake of breath as Rachel sat down where her sister had been sitting a few minutes before.</p><p>"Hey," the blonde mumbled.</p><p>"Um, how are you?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Outstanding." She focused on her coffee. "Yourself?"</p><p>"I've been…good."</p><p>"Fantastic."</p><p>They lapsed into a highly uncomfortable silence that Quinn wasn't about to break anytime soon. She hated that her heart still raced at a million miles an hour whenever Rachel was within eye shot. She hated how her body always betrayed her, much like the girl opposite her had. She was still <em>so</em> angry and bitter – she didn't deny it – at Rachel for what she'd put her through. Three weeks after they'd decided to really give a relationship between them a go and she chose fucking Finn over her.</p><p>Why? Because he gave her a goddamn ring?</p><p>She could've given her a ring. If she'd let her. Maybe, one day she would've…</p><p>"Your sister's in the bathroom."</p><p>"Oh, thanks. I actually wasn't looking for her."</p><p>Quinn lifted her eyes curiously. She wasn't looking for Brittany? Then why would she have come over? Unless…</p><p>"Who were you looking for?" she asked quietly.</p><p>"Um, you, actually."</p><p>
  <em>Calm, stay calm. Don't get your hopes up. You know how pro she is at doing that and then stepping all over you.</em>
</p><p>Quinn kept her face as impassive as possible and waited for a response.</p><p>"Uh, well…as you know, I'm looking to move to New York after, um, graduation," Rachel began.</p><p>Quinn snorted. Yeah, she had to wait for Gigantor to graduate cos he’d flunked his freshman year and had been a year behind Rachel.</p><p>"Quinn," Rachel said warningly.</p><p>"Don't talk down to me," Quinn suddenly flared up. "You don't get a say in how I react or what I say. Yeah, you have to put <em>your</em> dreams on hold because your Lard Bear decided to flunk. <em>Such</em> a catch, Rachel. Have I congratulated the two of you on the engagement?" She slapped her forehead. "Oh my God! How completely rude of me! May you and not-so-Finnocence have many happy decades of you deferring to him because he's completely incapable of making any decisions unless they're to do with you, then all of a sudden he's an authority on telling you what to do. What a catch." She clapped slowly, her gaze icy.</p><p>Rachel held it evenly. It was one thing she'd always been able to do. Quinn was known as the Ice Queen for a reason and only two people had ever really gotten past that façade – Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry.</p><p>And only one of those two got to see behind the wall now.</p><p>"You can't hate me forever," Rachel stated.</p><p>"Try me."</p><p>"Quinn, you know you can't."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, Obi Wan? How's that?"</p><p>"Because you still love me."</p><p>"No, I don't. I never did." It was a knee-jerk reaction, but it hurt to say. Like a motherfucker.</p><p>"You can't lie to me. I can tell."</p><p>"I'll be sure to give you a Noddy badge for that."</p><p>"Quinn, stop it."</p><p>"Why?" Quinn glared at her. "Why do you get to be happy-go-fucking-lucky while <em>I'm</em> the one that has to see you guys at the fucking supermarket or some shit and pretend that what you did was <em>okay</em>? It wasn't, Rachel. What you did was so far from okay."</p><p>"I…I know. And I realised that I didn't properly apologise for how I handled things."</p><p>Quinn snorted. "Handled things? I had to find out from your sister that the girl that I <em>thought</em> was my girlfriend was suddenly engaged to a guy that she'd dumped because he'd told her that he didn't want her seeing me. Rethink your choice of words. You didn't do jack shit."</p><p>Rachel sighed. "Quinn, I get that you're pissed-"</p><p>"I'm not pissed, Rachel. You've seen me pissed. This goes way beyond pissed and hits livid right in the nuts."</p><p>"Thanks for the visual."</p><p>"Oh, I thought that's what you liked these days."</p><p>"Quinn, don't go there."</p><p>"It's only okay for you to go there, huh? So fucking hypocritical."</p><p>"If you're just going to fight with me, I'm just gonna go."</p><p>"I never asked you to interrupt my brunch," Quinn grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>She glanced up enough to see Rachel looking past her and smiling. She drowned the rest of her coffee and wished that she'd brought her flask. She could definitely use some Irish coffee.</p><p>"Who are you talking to, Rach?" she heard Finn asked as he approached the table. "Oh."</p><p>Quinn just looked up at him and immediately had to fight the urge to punch his obnoxious little face. He still liked to laud over her the fact that he'd gotten the girl. Brittany always stepped in before she really let her fists fly. She was semi-grateful for her best friend at those times.</p><p>"Hey, Quinn."</p><p>"Lumps."</p><p>"Quinn," Rachel said in that warning tone.</p><p>Quinn sent her a stone-cold glare that told her exactly one thing: <em>Shut the fuck up</em>.</p><p>"Where's Britt?" Finn asked.</p><p>"Bathroom," Quinn replied.</p><p>"Okay. How'd her re-eval go yesterday?"</p><p>"You're engaged to her fucking sister, dumbass. Ask her, not me. Or better yet, ask her yourself."</p><p>She made the mistake of looking up at the douche's face and saw him smirking at her. It made her blood boil. He knew <em>exactly</em> what he was doing. And she was falling right into his trap.</p><p>"Charlie?" she called.</p><p>He appeared over her shoulder, leaning on the empty booth behind Quinn. "You hollered, Highness?"</p><p>"I'm calling in that favour," she said, her eyes not leaving Finn's.</p><p>"Which one?" Charlie chuckled.</p><p>"October twenty. If I needed a special something, you'd make it happen. Remember?"</p><p>"I do. Um, kinda early, isn't it?"</p><p>She shot him a glance and he held up his hands, spinning off the seat and heading back into the kitchen. If fucking Finchel were going to hang around to make her morning hell, she was going to definitely need alcohol.</p><hr/><p>"Ready?" Brittany whispered, one hand on the bathroom lock and the other intertwined with Santana's.</p><p>She nodded with a big smile and leaned in for a quick kiss. Brittany hummed in approval. "I'm definitely going to get addicted to those kisses if you're not careful."</p><p>Santana looked up as though she was contemplating whether or not to be careful.</p><p>"Tease," Brittany chuckled, flipping the lock and pulling the door open. She and Santana stepped back into the restaurant and she paused. "Oh."</p><p>She definitely wasn't expecting to see her sister sitting in her seat, with Finn standing next to her no doubt sending Quinn that irritating shit-eating look-at-me-I-got-the-girl grin. It took a lot for her to stop Quinn from punching him a lot of the time.</p><p>"Looks like you get to meet my sister," she said, pulling Santana close. "Hi, Rach," she greeted as they reached the table. She flicked her eyes to Finn. "Finn."</p><p>"Hey, Britt," he greeted.</p><p>She felt Santana completely freeze and tense up again. She ignored Rachel's greeting and looked to her left. Santana looked petrified as she stared at Finn. Brittany looked at her soon-to-be brother-in-law (ew) and saw him looking slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>"San, what is it?"</p><p>She started trembling and staggered a few steps back. Brittany stood in front of her, blocking her vision of Finn. Her heart ached at the unbridled fear in her eyes. It was a familiar fear, though. It was the same fear she'd seen the day before when she'd found her…</p><p>No.</p><p>Surely not.</p><p>He was a douche the majority of the time, but he wouldn't ever do something like <em>that</em>.</p><p>Would he?</p><p>"Was it him?" was all she asked.</p><p>Santana just nodded once.</p><p><em>Son of a bitch</em>.</p><p>She whirled around and took two long strides to reach him, letting her clenched fist fly to his face. There was a sickening crunch as her knuckles hit his nose and her hand exploded into pain.</p><p>"Ow, fuck!" she yelled, cradling her right hand.</p><p>Finn held his nose and groaned.</p><p>"Jesus, Brittany! What the hell has gotten into you?" Rachel snapped.</p><p>"Rachel, ask Finn what he was doing at the beginning of lunch yesterday," Brittany replied through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn growled. Within a second, she was up out of her seat, punching Finn again, giving him a knee in the crotch for good measure.</p><p>Finn tumbled to the ground and Quinn joined Brittany as they headed back to Santana, who immediately latched onto Brittany, burying her face into her neck as sobs shook her body.</p><p>"I’ve got you, baby. Nothing's gonna happen, I promise."</p><p>"Brittany!"</p><p>She turned slowly, still holding Santana to her. Rachel stormed up to her.</p><p>"Care to explain what the hell that was? I know that Quinn's wanted to punch him for months, but you've always appeared to be supportive of my relationship with him."</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes. "Rachel, you're my sister and I love you, but you broke my best friend's heart to be with the world's biggest asshole. I merely <em>tolerate</em> him because you, somehow, have managed to see some invisible redeeming qualities."</p><p>Rachel's brow furrowed in hurt and her eyes flickered to Santana, quivering in Brittany's secure embrace. Even Quinn had a hand on Santana's back, something that Brittany was grateful for. When it counted, she knew her best friend would always be in her corner.</p><p>"Britt, what's going on?" Rachel asked a little more quietly.</p><p>"We shouldn't do this here."</p><p>"Fine, we'll go home. I'll get Finn and meet-"</p><p>"If he steps foot in my house, you're not welcome," Brittany warned.</p><p>Rachel was shocked. "Britt?"</p><p>"I mean it, Rachel. Finn is no longer allowed in the house. I swear to God that I will do some serious damage."</p><p>"O-Okay. Fine. I'll be there in an hour. I have to at least get him to a hospital or something."</p><p>"Pretty sure it's an improvement," Quinn muttered and Brittany suppressed a smile.</p><p>"Santana?" Brittany asked quietly, nudging her cheek with her nose. "Are you okay with us going home?"</p><p>Santana head snapped back and she looked at Brittany in disbelief. Brittany's eyes widened.</p><p>"No, no, my home. Not yours. Sorry."</p><p>Santana closed her eyes, tears still running down and nodded.</p><p>"Okay, stay close. Quinn, could you take care of Charlie, please?"</p><p>Her best friend nodded and headed for the counter where Charlie was half in the kitchen, reaching for Benny. Brittany tucked Santana to her and walked quickly past Finn, whose face looked a mess.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing will ever be enough for what he did.</em>
</p><p>She caught Charlie's eye as they passed the counter and headed for the door. He nodded in understanding and she smiled gratefully. She unlocked her car and headed to the passenger side and opened the door.</p><p>"Come on, baby. In you go," she coaxed. "I'll be back in the car before you know it."</p><p>Santana climbed into the car, wringing her hands. As she jogged around the car, she tried to take two or three deep breaths to get rid of some of the rage that was rolling of her in waves. Santana needed calm. She needed to be calm.</p><p>The ride home was silent, with Santana holding Brittany's sore hand in both of hers. She pulled into the driveway and saw Quinn pull up next to her.</p><p>"Hey, how are things?" Quinn asked, getting out of her car.</p><p>Brittany smiled. "Open up for me, would ya?" She leaned against the open door and just looked at Santana, who looked nervous and uncertain. She hated it.</p><p>"I love you," she said.</p><p>Santana's eyes snapped to her and she was happy to see a small smile, even if it faded after a second. She held out her arms which Santana latched onto and jumped out of the car.</p><p>"You okay like that?"</p><p>Santana nodded and Brittany closed the door, locking her car and headed to the house. She headed straight up to her room, picking up that Quinn was talking to either her mom or dad, maybe both.</p><p>Santana immediately headed for her side of the bed – Brittany had to smile at that thought – and picked up her phone, her fingers flying across the screen. Brittany just sat on the bed next to her and waited. After a few moments, she was handed Santana's phone.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know if I can go through this. I can't even think about it without completely freaking out. Can I stay up here? I'll be okay with you talking with your sister, but I just can't. I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>"Don't apologise, Santana," Brittany said softly, pulling her into her lap. "You have <em>nothing</em> to be sorry for. And if you want to stay up here, then that's absolutely fine. Anything you need."</p><p>Santana put her hand over Brittany's heart. Britt smiled. "You'll always have that."</p><p>She put her arms around Santana and pulled her closer. It was reminiscent of how they'd sat together in the stall the previous day.</p><p>So much had happened in twenty-four hours. Hell, a lot had happened in forty-eight hours. Brittany felt like her entire life had changed – for the better. They sat like that for minutes, maybe longer, completely content to just let time pass them by as they cuddled into one another.</p><p>"Um, Britt?" Quinn asked hesitantly from the doorway.</p><p>She felt Santana tense momentarily but relax again once she realised it was just Quinn.</p><p>"What's up, Q?"</p><p>"Um, I just spoke to your mom. I told her what happened at the diner and that Rachel's coming over. I didn't say anything else."</p><p>"Okay, thanks, Q. I'll be down in a bit. Um, could you give us a minute?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure." She disappeared from the doorway, her footsteps thumping down the stairs to the second-floor landing. She'd always been a heavy walker.</p><p>Santana tapped her shoulder and indicated the bed. Brittany smiled and pulled Santana's shoes off for her before kicking off her own and shuffling back onto the bed. She was sitting against the headboard, Santana spread across the length of the bed with her head in her lap.</p><p>"San, I do need to ask how much you'd like me to tell my mom and Rachel. They're going to ask questions, but if you'd rather I didn't, then I won't."</p><p>Santana was quiet for a bit and Brittany could see her chewing on her lip adorably. Her fingers ran through her lusciously dark locks. Eventually, she got a nod.</p><p>"San, what does that mean?" she prompted.</p><p>She rolled onto her back, her head still in Brittany's lap and pulled her hands into two fists in front of her, brushed the one thumb against the fingers of the other hand and dropped her hand as if to say <em>there you go</em>.</p><p>Brittany winced. The sign made no sense to her. She was in love with girl but couldn't understand her language. That needed to be rectified and soon.</p><p>"Um, I'm really sorry, San, but I don't understand," she mumbled, feeling stupid.</p><p>Santana sat up and grabbed her phone. Brittany huffed to herself. She shouldn't have to use a phone to communicate with Santana when they were sitting right next to each other. It was maddeningly frustrating.</p><p>When Santana lay back down, she handed Brittany her phone.</p><p>
  <em>Firstly, you're not allowed to be mad at yourself for not knowing sign language. We'll get there. And secondly, you can tell them everything. I trust you, and by extension, that means I should be able to trust them because you do.</em>
</p><p>"San, it's not about whether I trust them, it's about whether you feel comfortable that I talk about a really difficult experience for you."</p><p>Santana just shrugged and Brittany frowned. She desperately wanted to know what was going on in Santana's head, and even though they were close physically, she was starting to get the impression that Santana was pulling away emotionally, shutting herself off a bit. And hell, it was understandable. No one could have anticipated that she was going to end up face to face with the asshole who'd tortured her in the first place.</p><p>"Hey," she said gently, cupping her cheek.</p><p>Santana looked up at her. Brittany leaned down to kiss her. They traded a few soft kisses, fairly innocent until she heard the front door slam closed. She sighed and pulled away, leaning back down to peck Santana's lips affectionately.</p><p>"The diva has arrived," she said dryly. "Let me go and sort this out so that I can come and snuggle with you."</p><p>Santana shuffled off Brittany's lap and onto her pillow, grabbing Brittany's and holding it closer. Brittany smiled and climbed off the bed, heading to her closet. She opened it and pulled out her McKinley hoodie, tossing it to Santana.</p><p>"There you go, beautiful. Something to tide you over until I come back."</p><p>Santana nodded and held up her phone. Brittany checked her pockets and produced her phone with a smile.</p><p>"You need anything, you just ask. I'll be up in a flash."</p><p>She walked back to the bed for a final kiss. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and manipulated the fingers in something that looked like the hang ten sign. She mirrored the sign and held her hand up as a demonstration. Brittany copied it and smiled, but she wasn't sure of what it meant.</p><p>Santana must have seen her confusion because she gripped the front of her shirt and pulled her back to her lips where she said <em>I love you</em> again. It sent tingles throughout her body. Santana pulled back and showed the sign. Brittany smiled in comprehension and copied the sign.</p><p>"I love you too." She kissed Santana one last time and groaned when she heard her mom call for her. "I gotta go. I'll just be downstairs if you need anything."</p><p>The pout that Santana sent her almost made her abandon any and all logic, but she knew that she needed to sort out the shit storm waiting for her downstairs.</p><p>"Ugh, you're too goddamn sexy for your own good," Brittany teased, heading out of the bedroom and blowing Santana a kiss.</p><p>She raced downstairs and skidded to a halt at the entrance to the bar. All the family talks were done with alcohol in close proximity. It was safer.</p><p>Rachel already had a spritzer, while Quinn was nursing a soda that probably had a little more than a single shot of rum. She poured herself a glass of water. Santana probably wouldn't appreciate the smell of alcohol on her breath when they were supposed to be talking about something important.</p><p>"Okay, you need to start from the beginning," Rachel said immediately. She looked frazzled.</p><p>"Well, there was a man and a woman and they loved each other-"</p><p>"Cut the sarcastic shit, Brittany!" Rachel snapped. "This is serious. Think you can try being serious for once?"</p><p>"How about you take her seriously for once?" Quinn cut in.</p><p>"Girls," Victoria said tiredly. "Focus."</p><p>Brittany sat on a bar stool. "You want the whole story? Fine, you're gonna get it. And you're gonna listening without opening your trap, got it, Rachel?"</p><p>Rachel looked taken aback but nodded. Brittany took a gulp of water and a deep breath before launching into the story, starting from lunch the previous day. Her mom got paler and Rachel just looked devastated. Quinn looked more and more pissed.</p><p>"Rachel, I'm warning you – if this whole thing results in lasting problems for Santana, shit's gonna hit the fan. She's got enough to deal with."</p><p>"Like what?" Rachel asked.</p><p>Brittany stared at her, but when it was clear that she felt she was asking a legitimate question, she sighed.</p><p>"Rachel, she's mute."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Jesus, you and Lumps deserve each other," Quinn muttered, draining her drink.</p><p>"Just imagine, if you would, Rachel – I know it's hard – what it would be like not to be able to speak."</p><p>“I don't-"</p><p>"<em>Ever</em>, Rachel. Not just for a day or two to rest her voice like you did. She's can't speak. At all. Not even if she wanted to."</p><p>"That's not even the point," Quinn added, pouring herself a new drink. "The point is that the ogre you carry on your arm is responsible for nearly torturing a mute girl. It's bullying in its worst form, Rachel. You can't have changed so much that you don't see how wrong this is."</p><p>"He…he said that Puck made him do it."</p><p>Brittany's blood boiled. "Well, I'll be going ferret hunting later, but Finn isn't in fucking middle school anymore, Rachel. The old 'he made me do it' excuse doesn't work anymore. Unless Finn doesn't actually have a brain and if that's the case then I have to ask what the hell you're doing marrying him."</p><p>"Brittany," Victoria warned.</p><p>"Mom!" Brittany said in exasperation. "Please tell her that I'm right!"</p><p>Victoria looked conflicted. Brittany hated making her choose sides because she loved Rachel as much as she loved her biological daughter. But Rachel had to see that Finn was wrong. She had to…</p><p>"Rachel, what else did Finn say?" Victoria asked diplomatically.</p><p>She took a breath. "He said that Puck made him do it and that he didn't really want to-"</p><p>"This is horse shit!" Quinn exploded. "He's a fucking man, Rachel! If he has the <em>cajones</em> to propose to you then he sure as hell knows that tying a mute girl to a fucking toilet is <em>wrong</em>. No matter the excuse, Rachel, it is fundamentally <em>wrong</em>."</p><p>Brittany sat back and raised an eyebrow at her sister. Quinn had pretty much said it all.</p><p>"Rach, Quinn's right," Victoria said quietly. "No person should have to be made to go through that kind of humiliation and fear, but for them to do it to someone who can't call out for help is just…" She trailed off, shaking her head, a look of horror on her face.</p><p>"You guys have no idea how scared she was," Brittany said quietly. "I'm still kinda surprised that I managed to get her out of there."</p><p>"But you did," Quinn murmured. "You did good, B. I'm proud of you."</p><p>Brittany smiled. "Thanks, Q."</p><p>They suddenly became aware that Rachel hadn't said anything for a while. She was sitting completely still, fiddling with the bottom of her top.</p><p>"Rach?" Victoria prompted.</p><p>"Britt?" Rachel said suddenly, snapping her eyes to her sister. "Do you…could…would it help if he apologised?"</p><p>Brittany snorted. "It might but I doubt it. Besides, he's not coming within twenty feet of Santana."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No, Rachel. It's not happening." Her phone buzzed. She frowned at the message.</p><p>
  <em>It may not be a bad idea. Maybe it'll help with closure?</em>
</p><p>Brittany slid her phone into her pocket and looked at the door. She saw Santana poking her head in slightly.</p><p>"Come here, beautiful," Brittany murmured.</p><p>Santana hesitantly entered and walked straight to Brittany, nervously playing with the drawstring of the hoodie she'd been given. She stepped between her legs and met her gaze.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" she asked.</p><p>Santana nodded.</p><p>"But a public setting. He's not setting foot in this house again."</p><p>"Britt-"</p><p>"Mom, <em>please</em> don't tell me that you'll disagree with me on that. If Santana's going to be here, there's no way he is. And even if she isn't, I don't want our home tainted with his bad judgement."</p><p>"But I don't understand <em>why</em>," Rachel murmured.</p><p>"Because Puck and Finn are bullies, Rachel," Quinn snapped. Brittany noticed she'd already finished her second drink and they hadn't even eaten. "You may think your golden boy is this shining pillar of society, but he's an asshole who bullies anyone just because. And Puck, well, he's unscrupulous."</p><p>Santana tensed in Brittany's arms at the sound of the name and Brittany placed a kiss on her neck, pulling Santana's back against her front and enveloping her arms around her. She settled back, nuzzling the side of Brittany's face.</p><p>It made Brittany smile. She loved how openly affectionate Santana was with her in such a short space of time. Maybe it was a trust thing. The true test would be on Monday, but Brittany didn't want to think about having to say goodbye to the girl in her arms just yet.</p><p>"How about we set up a meeting in Will's office?" Rachel suggested.</p><p>"Oh, please," Brittany chuckled and Quinn scoffed her agreement.</p><p>"We need to take this to the board," Quinn said determinedly. "If that's okay with you, Santana," she added. "This is something that Sue should look into."</p><p>"Yes, absolutely," Brittany agreed, squeezing Santana to her. Victoria nodded her agreement.</p><p>"But…what if he gets expelled?" Rachel asked, frowning.</p><p>She was met with silence.</p><p>"I can't believe you actually asked that," Brittany muttered, gently pushing Santana forward so that she could slide off the chair. She took her love's hand. "If that's the only question that you're concerned about right now, then I'm not entirely sure who you are anymore."</p><p>She pulled Santana out of the room and headed back upstairs. She was fuming at Rachel. Her own <em>sister</em>! Had she let Finn brainwash her that much? How could she not see that what he'd done was <em>abominable</em>? And unforgiveable in her eyes. She just hoped that Rachel saw the logic at some point.</p><p>Santana tugged on her hand gently and Brittany snapped back to the present. They were standing next to her bed. How had they already got there? Santana had already laid out the clothes they'd slept in. Brittany thought an afternoon in bed was the perfect remedy for their fucked-up morning.</p><p>She grabbed the clothes and headed into the bathroom, quickly changing. She stepped out, just in time to see the tank top that Santana was wearing cover her naked back. She swallowed and dropped her clothes next to the bathroom door. She'd deal with them later. She just wanted to cuddle with her…girlfriend? Lover? Friend? She didn't even know what she and Santana were. Surely saying <em>I love you</em> to each other counted for something, right? She definitely wanted to be Santana's girlfriend. Maybe she should come up with a plan. Or ask her on a date first. Duh!</p><p>Santana snapped her fingers. Brittany blinked and smiled at her. She was already under the covers, waiting patiently for Brittany. Britt wasted no time in jumping onto the bed and diving headfirst under the covers, burrowing until she came up snuggled against Santana's side. Santana was giggling and wrapped her arms around Brittany to bring them face-to-face.</p><p>"Hey," she whispered.</p><p><em>Hi</em>, Santana mouthed back.</p><p>Brittany leaned in for a kiss, which soon became a few kisses. She pulled away briefly and kissed her cheek three times. "You sleepy?"</p><p>She felt Santana nod.</p><p>"Okay, baby. Cuddle time. Where do you want me?"</p><p>Santana grinned, kissed her hard and rolled over wiggling her back against Brittany so that they were spooning. It was fast becoming Brittany's favourite position for them to sleep in. She got to hold Santana close to her and make sure that she was okay, she got to breathe in the aroma that was pure Santana, and Santana always held her hand directly over her heart.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, beautiful," she whispered in Santana's ear, giving the lobe a kiss. "I love you."</p><p>Santana twisted for one last, lingering kiss before saying <em>I love you</em> against her cheek. Brittany beamed and they settled down for an afternoon nap, even though it was barely even twelve.</p><p>As she felt Santana drift off in her arms, Brittany thought back to everything that had happened over the last forty-odd hours and how she had to count her lucky stars that she had the girl of her dreams in her arms, and she loved her.</p><p>As shitty as seeing Finn had been for Santana, she wouldn't change the way their day had gone because any small detail may have prevented them from kissing or from saying <em>I love you</em>. It had been perfect for her and she was pretty damn happy with perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We get a bit NSFW here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany was warm and the most comfortable she had been in about as long as she could remember. Even half asleep, she was fully aware that the feeling had everything to do with the girl in her arms, who was snuggled close and moving around uncontrollably and-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Brittany forced her eyes open, just in time to see Santana's bunched fist heading for her face. Completely taken by surprise, Santana hit Brittany on her cheek. It wasn't hard, but it still hurt like a bitch.</p><p>"Ow, fuck!" she moaned, rolling away and clutching her face.</p><p>
  <em>Wait. Why did Santana punch me?</em>
</p><p>She sat up, shaking the pain from her face and saw Santana curling into herself and shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was quick.</p><p>
  <em>She's having a nightmare.</em>
</p><p>Brittany tentatively put a hand on Santana's shoulder, but she wouldn't come out of her dreamland. Brittany gently shook Santana, but it had no effect. She frowned. Even in sleep, Santana looked scared and Brittany needed to wake her up.</p><p>"Santana," she said in a low voice that was caked with sleep. She didn't even know what time it was.</p><p>
  <em>Irrelevant.</em>
</p><p>Brittany hovered over Santana and tried shaking her a little harder, saying her name again. No response. Santana's breathing was getting heavier, but not in a good way. Brittany froze as a small sound escaped Santana's mouth. It sounded like a whimper, but…</p><p>It was a sound. A sound made with vocal chords.</p><p>Santana suddenly started thrashing and Brittany snapped into action. She straddled Santana and grabbed her flying fists, calling her name urgently.</p><p>"Santana! It's Brittany, it's me! You're okay! Please just wake up. I've got you. Nothing's going to happen. You're safe."</p><p>Santana was heating up and Brittany could see sweat forming along her forehead. Her wrists were clammy, but Brittany kept a strong hold on them.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'm doing this wrong. Maybe she feels trapped.</em>
</p><p>Brittany immediately jumped off Santana and released her. She sat at the end of the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, hating how helpless she felt. If Santana felt trapped, Brittany couldn't hold her down to wake her up. Calling her name wasn't working; she was probably too deep in her dream to hear it. She didn't want to have Santana fight her nightmare alone, but she was at a loss.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if she feels some kind of comfort, like knowing that I'm there with her.</em>
</p><p>Santana was tossing around, the expression on her face almost killing Brittany. She had to do something. If she fucked it up, she'd know not to do it again. She shuffled as close to Santana as she dared and when Santana turned towards her, she wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and pulled her close. Santana's fists immediately started pushing against her chest, but Brittany held her tighter.</p><p>"Santana, it's me!" she said clearly. She moved her face closer to Santana's and whispered in her ear. "I love you. I've got you. I'll protect you."</p><p>She could have sworn that Santana seemed to still slightly before trying to fight her again, but she refused to let her go. She kept repeating the same words in her ear until Santana jerked violently in her arms and her fists unclenched.</p><p>Brittany pulled back and met Santana's terrified eyes.</p><p>"I've got you," she whispered.</p><p>Santana just dove into Brittany's neck and snuggled as close to her as she could. Brittany wrapped her arms around her and rolled onto her back so that they were once more in the position they'd woken up that morning.</p><p>Brittany held her close and securely, humming pieces of Santana's music and softly stroking her hair. It felt almost like an hour had passed since Santana's nightmare had woken Brittany up, and she was well aware of the pool of tears flowing from Santana, but she didn't say anything.</p><p>When Santana's breathing had evened out a little, Brittany stopped her humming.</p><p>"How about I run you a nice hot bath?" she suggested quietly.</p><p>She smiled when she felt a nod in her neck.</p><p>"Okay. Come with me?"</p><p>They slipped out of bed together, Santana staying close to Brittany's side. Brittany turned on her bathroom light and headed straight for her big tub. She managed to get Santana to sit on the toilet while she ran the water and got out some bubble bath and other relaxing oils.</p><p>"Should I bring you a change of clothes?" she asked softly, glancing at Santana, who was still shaking slightly.</p><p>Santana lifted her head and their eyes met. Brittany swallowed. She wanted more than anything to take away the perpetual pain that she saw in the mysterious eyes that had her hypnotised. She knew that Santana trusted her and she knew that with time, she might be able to accomplish that.</p><p>She just hated that it was going to take time. She hated that the girl she loved was hurting, was scared, and was in pain. It felt like she experienced those things too.</p><p>Brittany broke their gaze and quickly shut off the water. She shuffled across the small distance between them and knelt in front of Santana.</p><p>"I want to make it better for you, but I don't know what you want me to do," she whispered, resting her hands on Santana's thighs. "I'll do anything you want me to. Even if that anything is nothing at all."</p><p>Santana looked at her for a while, her eyes travelling all over Brittany's face, but always returning back to her eyes. Brittany waited, as she always would with Santana. Her next action surprised the hell out of Brittany. She never, ever, in a million years, expected Santana to pull back slightly and yank her tank top over her head.</p><p>Brittany kept her eyes on Santana's, desperately resisting the urge to let them travel down to the newly exposed skin. To her credit, Santana didn't flinch. Brittany tried to read any kind of emotion in her eyes, but she couldn't find <em>anything</em>.</p><p>It scared the shit out of her. How was Santana able to be so detached about undressing in front of her? Or did it not mean anything? She breathed out quickly. That would suck, because it meant <em>everything</em> to her.</p><p>Santana's hands went to the bottom of Brittany's tank top and she pulled it up. Brittany didn't resist and lifted her arms so that it could be removed more easily. Santana's eyes didn't drift downwards either. Brittany's heart was pounding. She didn't really know what to expect with Santana's actions. Did she want to bath together? Did she want more? Would Brittany be able to deny her? She knew that she didn't want their first time together to be as a comfort after a nightmare. She was willing to do anything to make Santana feel better, but would having sex really accomplish that? She almost felt like it would cheapen what she anticipated to be a completely beautiful experience.</p><p>But would divulging that scare Santana off?</p><p>Santana took Brittany's hands and they stood up together.</p><p>"San, are you…" Brittany couldn't even finish her question as Santana dropped her hands and instead rested them on the band of Brittany's sweatpants.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit.</em>
</p><p>"Wait," Brittany breathed as Santana's fingers started pulling them down.</p><p>Santana looked up at her, that look of confused hurt clouding her vision again.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"You know that I'm not going anywhere, right?" Brittany said quickly, shuffling a step closer and cupping Santana's face. "Nothing that you say or do will make me love you any less. I couldn't love you any less than I do. It only grows."</p><p>Santana just stared at her. Brittany could feel her fingers nervously fiddling with the band of her sweatpants.</p><p>"I will do whatever you need me to do, but I just want you to be sure that it's what you want too."</p><p>Instead of answering, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her into an embrace. Brittany gasped as the feeling of their naked chests meeting for the first time, but when Santana rested her head on her shoulder, she let her arms wrap around her waist too, savouring the soft skin underneath her fingertips.</p><p>"You are so beautiful," she whispered, placing a soft kiss to Santana's shoulder.</p><p>Santana snuggled into her neck and kissed the underside of Brittany's jaw.</p><p>"I’ve got you," she whispered. "I'm never letting you go."</p><p>They stood in their embrace for a few more moments before Santana pulled back slightly. She met Brittany's eyes and Brittany was exceptionally happy to see a familiar warmth in those dark depths.</p><p><em>Hi</em>, she mouthed.</p><p>Santana gave her a small smile and reached up to kiss her, running her hands up Brittany's naked back and embedding them in her hair. Almost immediately, Santana intensified the kiss. It took Brittany by surprise, but she was complete putty in Santana’s arms so she just reciprocated. She pulled Santana closer to her and rested her hands against the flat of Santana’s smooth back. Their tongues met and Brittany groaned in pleasure. Their kisses, although relatively soft, were fuelled with passion and desire. It was making her head spin in the most deliciously uncontrollable way.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, control. Shit, I need to keep control.</em>
</p><p>Brittany tried to slow their kisses, but Santana always managed to draw her in again, making her fall in deeper. She was addicted to Santana Lopez and she was pretty sure there wasn't any kind of rehab.</p><p>Not that she'd go.</p><p>Santana stepped them backwards until Brittany's back hit her bathroom door. God, the feeling of Santana's body pressed up against her was intoxicating. She was getting very close to that point of no return and almost like Santana had read her mind, their kisses started getting gentler until they were soft pecks against cheeks.</p><p>Brittany rested her forehead against Santana's as they got their breath back.</p><p>"Wow," she breathed out.</p><p>Santana nodded subtly and pulled back to look at her questioningly. She tilted her head to the bath. Brittany smiled and nodded. Santana took her hand and they walked across the bathroom.</p><p>"I'm going to put more water in," Brittany said, kneeling next to the bath. "It's a little cold now."</p><p>Santana smiled and nodded, her eyes flickering over Brittany's back. Brittany felt her entire body ignite at the gaze.</p><p>
  <em>Christ. And you want to take a bath together? You do realise that means you're both going to be naked, right?</em>
</p><p>Once the water was back to comfort temperature, Brittany stood up. There was a little distance between her and Santana and dark eyes dropped down to take in her body. Brittany took a breath before allowing herself to do the same.</p><p>It was actually quite staggering how perfect Santana's body was. Her stomach was toned and even though her curves weren't all that apparent, they were there and suited her so well. And then… Her breasts were possibly the most perfect creations on the planet. They were definitely bigger than Brittany's, as she'd expected, but they were just…perfect.</p><p>Santana smiled and hooked her fingers into her sweatpants, bending slightly as she pushed them down her legs.</p><p>
  <em>Holy fuck. Oh, shit. I'm about to die and go to happy Santana heaven.</em>
</p><p>Her legs were glorious. She was wearing red underwear with little black musical notes and it made Brittany smile affectionately. She stood up and shyly met Brittany's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Right! My turn.</em>
</p><p>Brittany had realised that it wasn't about sex, and that it actually never had been. It was about opening themselves to each other. Baring their souls in a physical way.</p><p>She pulled her pants down, stepping out of them ungracefully. Santana's gaze on her body was incredibly distracting. Even though the look in those dark eyes was purely appreciative and maybe a little lusty, it still made Brittany feel like she was completely naked. Well, she pretty much was.</p><p>They stood in front of each, eyes roaming and meeting again. They exchanged shy smiles. Brittany felt that Santana had already been so brave, and it was time that she put herself out there the way that Santana had. She quickly dropped her underwear and took a breath. Santana's mouth dropped open a little and she swallowed. Brittany blushed. She liked to keep herself very tidy, so there was only a very thin strip of hair. Everything else was cleanly shaven. She wasn't hiding anything.</p><p>Brittany reached out and took Santana's hand, leading her to the bath. She stepped in, her body quickly adjusting to the temperature and sat down. She smiled encouragingly up at Santana, who was looking nervous.</p><p>"You don't have to, San," she said gently. "No pressure."</p><p>Santana got a determined look in her eyes and Brittany just lifted her eyebrows as Santana pulled down her cute underwear. As much as she wanted to look, Brittany smiled at Santana and kept her eyes on her face. She held out a hand and Santana took it, stepping into the tub. She sat down with her back to Brittany, scooting back against her. Brittany let her thighs secure Santana, her hands safely on the edges of the tub. She knew that they'd wonder if they were allowed to explore Santana's skin. She was determined not to ruin their perfect moment.</p><p>"You okay?" Brittany whispered, nuzzling her nose against Santana's ear.</p><p>Santana, who had been a little tense, relaxed against Brittany and she smiled at the feeling of Santana's back pressed against her front. It just felt so natural and perfect.</p><p>"Thank you for this, Santana. It's amazing."</p><p>Santana leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder and turned her head for a kiss which Brittany happily obliged to. Santana found Brittany’s hands and took them underwater, placing them on her stomach. Brittany’s fingers immediately splayed across the taut muscles as they continued to kiss. It was lazy and sensual and wonderful. After a few perfect minutes of kissing, Brittany offered to give Santana a light massage. She was pretty sure that Santana had accumulated a serious amount of tension over the last two days. And who the hell could blame her.</p><p>Brittany's hands left Santana's stomach, but not before trailing her fingers up her sides and barely missing her breasts. She felt Santana take a sharp breath and smiled. It still astounded her that everything that she was feeling, Santana was too. It was too good to be true. She'd found her perfect match and, by some miracle, her perfect match, her soulmate, loved her back.</p><p><em>I'm the luckiest girl in the world</em>.</p><p>She pressed a kiss to Santana's head and twisted around so that she could grab some oils from the counter behind her.</p><p>"Could you scoot a little forward, baby?" Brittany asked softly.</p><p>Santana turned her head and kissed her suddenly. It caught Brittany by surprise.</p><p>"What was that for?" she asked dazedly when Santana had broken away.</p><p>Santana grinned and ran her finger across Brittany's lips. She made the motion of carrying a baby and Brittany understood. She smiled.</p><p>"Is that okay? I mean, I did accidentally say it just before we fell asleep."</p><p>She got a furious nod.</p><p>"Great," she breathed. She squirted some oil into her hands and started on Santana's neck. Santana’s muscles gradually relaxed beneath her careful movements and it made Brittany smile. Again. She felt like she was in a perpetual state of smiling with Santana. And hell, she didn't actually give a fuck because it felt awesome. After ten minutes of light massaging, Brittany bit her lip and dipped her hands under the water and started rubbing harder circles into Santana's lower back. She saw how Santana sat that she carried a lot of tension in her lower back.</p><p>Santana dropped her head back onto Brittany's shoulder whose eyes widened. From Brittany’s vantage point, she had a torturous view of Santana's breasts that were covered with suds and water. She swallowed.</p><p>
  <em>Holy Jesus. I'm in love with the sexiest girl in the entire fucking world.</em>
</p><p>Brittany shut her eyes and started kissing Santana's neck and shoulder softly as she continued her lower back massage. When she was done, she wrapped her arms around Santana's stomach and pulled her back into her, burying her face into dark locks. Santana chuckled and just rested her hands on top of Brittany's as they got comfortable again.</p><p>"I could stay like this forever," Brittany mused, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasurable comfort as Santana dragged her nails up and down Brittany arms that were still snug around her.</p><p>With her left index finger, Santana traced something on Brittany's forearm. The blonde smiled and concentrated. Another way for her to communicate with Santana.</p><p>
  <em>Me too.</em>
</p><p>Brittany hummed and kissed her cheek. The silence between them was comfortable. In the back of Brittany's mind, she wanted to ask Santana what her nightmare was about and why it had affected her so badly, but she didn't want to take two steps back after this amazing experience. She didn't want to taint it. Santana had said that she would tell her. She'd asked her to wait. And Brittany had said that she would. Which meant that she'd wait forever if she had to.</p><p>She felt Santana shiver after a while and took the hint.</p><p>"Would you like a shower?" she asked.</p><p>Santana nodded and they slowly manoeuvred out of the tub and towards the shower. Brittany turned it on and held the door open for Santana to step in.</p><p>"I'll just-" Brittany was cut off by Santana grabbing her hand to stop her from leaving. She looked at her shyly. Brittany grinned. 'Yeah?"</p><p>Santana nodded and Brittany stepped into the shower after her, pulling the door closed behind them. Their bodies were pressed up against each other and, even though it felt completely amazing, Brittany didn't feel the need to push Santana up against the wall and make crazy love to her.</p><p>Although, sure. Hello, that would be awesome. But she was also perfectly comfortable standing under a hot spray with the love of her life in her arms. Even though their wet skin was pressing against each other, Brittany just smiled, leaned down and gave Santana three kisses on her cheek. The skin was hot when she pulled back after her third kiss and it had nothing to do with the water temperature.</p><p>"So beautiful," she whispered, water dripping down their faces.</p><p>Santana cupped her cheek and met her lips for a sweet kiss that turned into a few sweet kisses.</p><p>
  <em>Sweet lady kisses.</em>
</p><p>Santana truly defined that term. All of her kisses were sweet. They were also gentle and passionate and knee-crumbling and breathtaking, but underneath all that, they were sweet. Brittany took her shampoo and gestured to Santana to turn around. She set about washing her thick hair, treating Santana like the most precious treasure in the world.</p><p>Which she was.</p><p>Once their hair had been washed, Brittany shut off the water and opened the shower door, stepping out first and holding out a hand for Santana to take. She did and it made Britt smile. Again.</p><p>Oh, it was hopeless denying it.</p><p>Brittany grabbed fluffy towels for them and delighted in how they kept sneaking glances at each other while they dried off. Santana tucked her towel around her body and walked to the door, waiting for Brittany. She could feel her body heating up under Santana's lustful scrutiny and she sent her a wink. Safely covered with a towel, she took Santana’s hand and they headed back into the bedroom. Brittany turned on her bedside lamp and checked her phone for the time. They'd slept for most of the afternoon.</p><p>"It's six," she told Santana. "Should we see what's cooking?"</p><p>Santana nodded and met Brittany's smile who couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her. Brittany loved that she was able to do that.</p><p>
  <em>To think, twenty-four hours ago, you were wishing you could do that very thing.</em>
</p><p>Brittany walked over to her wardrobe and fished out two clean tank tops and sweatpants. Luckily, as a dancer, she had plenty. Santana opened her underwear and began fishing. She smirked and held up a lacy red thong.</p><p>Brittany flushed and grabbed it. "Shut up," she grumbled.</p><p>Santana laughed and found two more suitable boy shorts for them to wear. Brittany's mouth dropped as soon as Santana’s towel did. She hadn't expected Santana to be that comfortable outside of the bathroom, but <em>wow</em>, was she glad. Her eyes started at tanned feet and travelled upwards, taking in smooth legs, that <em>ass</em>, perfect hips, her very generous breasts and finally, her beautiful and flawless face.</p><p>"Wow," Brittany breathed before clamping a hand over her mouth.</p><p>Santana sent her a smile and continued dressing. It took Brittany a moment to realise that she should be probably be doing the same thing. While Santana checked her phone, responding to a message most likely from Shelby or Holly, Brittany dressed and grabbed their discarded clothes, stuffing them into her laundry basket. She'd probably have to do a load the next day if Santana was going to be going home.</p><p>Her face must have turned sad at the thought because Santana was in front of her with a concerned look on her face.</p><p>"It's nothing," Brittany tried to brush off, but Santana already knew her a little too well. She held her hands and kept her close. Brittany sighed. "I just realised that I'm going to have to do laundry for you tomorrow because you're going to be going home," she mumbled.</p><p>Santana sighed as well and pulled Brittany to her for a hug. They both knew that reality was around the corner. They'd had a taste of it that morning and Brittany wanted nothing more than to stay holed up in her bedroom. After all, the most wonderful things had happened with Santana in her room. Who'd want to leave? Who'd want to go back into a world where insensitive assholes did abhorrent things to girls who couldn't defend themselves?</p><p>Not that Santana couldn't defend herself, but it was a little more challenging because she was unable to speak. Brittany pulled out of the hug and gave her an Eskimo kiss. Santana smiled and scrunched up her nose adorably.</p><p>"My stomach's about to eat me from the inside, so should we go?"</p><p>Santana nodded, quickly clambering onto the bed and grabbing Brittany's hoodie. Brittany smiled as Santana pulled it on and it grew wider when she snuggled into it.</p><p>
  <em>God, this girl is so perfect, it's almost impossible. Almost.</em>
</p><p>Brittany held out a hand and Santana linked their fingers together. Their descent to the ground floor was slow, both girls happy to just take their time, savouring every moment with each other.</p><p>"Well, look who's actually still alive!" Quinn called with a grin when they entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey," Brittany greeted in confusion. "You're still here?"</p><p>"Yup. Momsy here felt in dire need of my entertainment skills. I couldn't <em>but</em> oblige."</p><p>Brittany raised an eyebrow and glanced at her mother who just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"And how much have you had to drink, Quinn?"</p><p>Quinn looked up at the ceiling as she contemplated the question. "Lots," she eventually stated. "Your dad's beating me at poker, though."</p><p>"We're playing blackjack," Chris Pierce said with a smirk, standing next to his wife and trying to sample whatever she was making. He earned himself a smart slap on his hand and pouted exactly like his daughter.</p><p>Brittany grinned. Her parents were totally cute. "Mom, Dad, I'd like to officially meet someone." She stepped forward, coaxing Santana with her, who suddenly looked very shy and nervous. "Don't worry, baby. They raised me, remember?" she whispered so that only Santana could hear her.</p><p>She received a thankful smile in return. "Mom, Dad, this is Santana Lopez."</p><p>Santana stepped forward and so did Victoria. Brittany's mom shook her outstretched hand with a big smile. "I'm Victoria Pierce. I've heard a lot about you, Santana. It's great to finally meet you."</p><p>Santana nodded and said <em>thank you</em> in sign language. Victoria beamed. "And this is Chris, my other half and the one responsible for all the crazy in that one over there."</p><p>"Hey!" Brittany protested good-naturedly. "I'll have you know my crazy is totally on the DL. Santana doesn't even know about my sock fetish."</p><p>She sent a wink to an alarmed Santana, who immediately relaxed and rolled her eyes with a smile.</p><p>"Santana Lopez!" Chris said enthusiastically. "Welcome to the family!"</p><p>Brittany smiled. That was definitely something she could see happening. When Santana met her eyes, she could swear that she was thinking the same thing.</p><p>"Santana, you go to McKinley with Britt and Quinn?" Chris asked.</p><p>She nodded, her mouth full of vegetables.</p><p>"She's like this musical genius," Quinn stated enthusiastically and Brittany smiled, settling back to watch her drunk best friend gush about her girlfriend. Oh…she <em>really</em> needed to do something about that.</p><p>Quinn continued, "She makes music! Like, on the piano and triangle and oboe and-"</p><p>"Not the oboe," Brittany interrupted with a snort.</p><p>"She probably could," Quinn argued with a hazy glare.</p><p>Brittany nodded in agreement and squeezed Santana's hand. It hadn't left hers since they'd left the bedroom.</p><p>"Anyway, so she's totally brilliant and Brittany can only dance to her music now cos no one else's works and it's totally cute cos they're like yin and yang, but like, not Chinese or whatever. Mike's Chinese. Maybe he's yin. So who's yang?"</p><p>"I think that's enough for you, Quinn," Victoria said, grabbing Quinn's glass. "You're staying in the den tonight."</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes. "To add to what the ever-eloquent Quinn said, Santana is a very talented composer and musician." She glanced sideways and sent her a proud smile. "She has a near photographic memory when it comes to reading music and hearing music."</p><p>"That's impressive," Victoria said. "Do you have any plans for when you graduate?"</p><p>Santana shrugged.</p><p>"She's only a junior," Brittany supplied. "She's got time."</p><p>"And you, Britty? How'd the re-eval go?" Chris asked.</p><p>Brittany bit her lip. "Actually, I didn't make it."</p><p>Her dad got a look of recognition in his eyes and nodded. "Gotcha."</p><p>"It's okay, though. I'm happy to take the initial grade. I'll just blow them away with my winter showcase."</p><p>"Any idea what you're gonna do?" Victoria asked.</p><p>Brittany looked at Santana and smiled. "Yeah, I've got a pretty good idea."</p><p>She received a smile in return and it only made hers wider</p><p>"I wanna see what you were gonna do at the re-eval!" Quinn pouted. "You got me all excited about it and then you didn't do it."</p><p>"Oh, yes, I would love to see you dance, Britty," Chris agreed with a grin that mirrored his daughter's. "I haven't seen you really dance since May."</p><p>"Well, that depends on whether my maestri would accompany me," Brittany said, quirking a questioning brow at Santana, who nodded easily.</p><p>"Smashing. We'll head into the ballroom once dinner is finished," Victoria confirmed.</p><p><em>Ballroom?</em> Santana mouthed.</p><p>Brittany giggled and kissed the back of her hand. "We're extravagant, darling."</p><p>She just got an eye roll in return. Dinner was quickly finished up and Brittany couldn't help feeling excited as she led Santana towards the ballroom. She was pretty sure that Santana was going to love the grand piano. She grinned when she heard a sharp intake of breath next to her.</p><p>The ballroom was massive. Brittany and Victoria had worked tirelessly to make it very special and it had housed many impromptu performances from Brittany and Rachel over the years.</p><p>Santana dropped Brittany’s hand and almost ran to the piano. Britt just smiled and watched as Santana inspected every inch of the grand piano in the far corner. When she returned to Brittany, her happiness was evident and Brittany was glad that she was the cause.</p><p>There was a flurry of hand movements that Brittany somehow understood and Santana was gone.</p><p>"Where'd she go?" Quinn mumbled, heading for one of the chairs next to the piano.</p><p>"To get her music," Brittany replied, doing a few pirouettes and starting a brief warm up.</p><p>Within two minutes, Santana was back, looking adorably flushed from what Brittany was sure had been a sprint up to her room and back. Her excitement was palpable. What musician didn't dream of playing a grand piano in a frigging ballroom? Never mind one in her…friend's house?</p><p><em>Ugh. Definitely need to do something about that</em>, she told herself.</p><p>Santana handed her the USB and Brittany turned to the stereo and plugged it in. She pushed a few buttons and the sound of violins echoes around the large room. She fiddled with the volume to what she knew Santana would like it to be. Regardless, she inclined her head to Santana and they worked the volume until she was happy. When Brittany stepped back to the middle of the room, she saw her mom looking at her with a proud smile. She ducked her head, blushing. Victoria knew Brittany the best, after Quinn and Rachel. Not that she felt her sister knew her very well anymore. She sure as hell didn't feel like she knew Rachel. Not the engaged Rachel, anyway.</p><p>And Santana was rapidly creeping into that elite group of people who knew Brittany, the real Brittany. Not the superstar at McKinley that just happened to be a really genuine person. Santana knew about her insecurities, about her fierce loyalty, about her determination and her unwavering belief in doing what was right. A small hand on her arm brought her back to the present and she met the dark eyes that made her world make that much more sense. Everything was right with Santana.</p><p><em>Ready?</em> Santana mouthed.</p><p>Brittany smiled and nodded. She watched Santana walk back to the piano and pick up a remote – of course she would have figured how to operate the stereo already. For a brief moment, Brittany wondered if Santana would ever venture into producing.</p><p>"Go, Britt!" Quinn hollered and Brittany winced at the excessive volume.</p><p>"Calm down, Quinn," Victoria said sternly.</p><p>Brittany giggled at Quinn’s stubborn pout. She met Santana's eyes and moved into her starting position. They'd rehearsed enough times to develop an understanding that Brittany would always wait for the music. As soon as it started, she launched wholeheartedly into the routine. She let Santana's music (okay, not technically <em>her</em> music) wash over her, through her, around her and her body just moved. During one of her spins, she saw Santana watching her, a dreamy smile on her face. Brittany grinned and put everything she had into her performance.</p><p>It was for Santana. It would always be for Santana.</p><p>Santana finished the piece with finesse, the violins fitting in perfectly. Brittany immediately looked at her, breathing hard and grinning.</p><p>"Britt! That was amazing!" Victoria gushed, walking across the floor and embracing her.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Did Mike come up with that routine?" Chris asked.</p><p>Brittany shrugged, subtly extending her hand to encourage Santana to join them. "Sort of. Mostly, I guess. I actually came up with a lot of the transitions once I'd danced with Santana on Thursday."</p><p>She felt warm all over when she felt familiar fingers slide between her own.</p><p>"That was wonderful, honey," Victoria said proudly. "And Santana! Wow. Brittany has bragged about your talents, but you exceeded any expectation that I had! I've never heard someone play so beautifully and effortlessly."</p><p>Brittany looked at Santana and smiled big at how shy she was acting. It was too fucking adorable for words.</p><p>"San, how about you play one of your pieces?" she suggested softly.</p><p>Santana met her eyes questioningly.</p><p>"Oh, yes! I would love to hear something you composed," Victoria agreed, clapping her hands together. "Please?"</p><p>Santana smiled and nodded. Brittany followed her back to the piano and sat down next to her. She just watched Santana's fingers fly over the keys like they were simply extensions of the piano. Seeing her play from this angle was a different experience. She still felt the incredible urge to get up and move along with the music, but watching Santana <em>create</em> the music was something so powerful that she couldn't even put it into words.</p><p>Brittany watched Santana’s entire body as she played. She was more relaxed than Brittany had ever seen her. She had a contented smile on her face and her eyes glanced down at her hands every now and then, but for the most part, they were closed. She could almost liken the way Santana's body moved as she played to how she danced. It was like playing was Santana's own dance. And it was mesmerising. Did she look that peaceful and happy when she danced? Did she look anything like that before? How did she look when she danced to Santana's music?</p><p>Santana let her fingers rest on the keys until the echo of the music faded. Everyone clapped enthusiastically, but Brittany just leaned in and kissed her cheek three times. Somehow, over the course of their day together, those three kisses had taken on a meaning of their own.</p><p><em>I love you</em>.</p><p>Brittany didn't mind finding seventy-two thousand different ways to tell Santana that she loved her because the number of ways that she <em>did</em> love her was uncountable. Number one, top of the list, would always be her everlasting desire for her. Even when Santana wasn't a young woman anymore, Brittany was one hundred percent sure that she would still want her. She'd want to be near her, hold her hand, kiss her, take baths with her, make love to her…</p><p>Brittany flushed and quickly looked down. As much as she wanted Santana, and as much as she wanted to feel that level of intimacy with her, she was more than willing to wait. Already, in forty-eight hours, their relationship had exploded and quickly escalated to something that Brittany had never even imagined she'd be lucky enough to experience. And she knew that Santana felt the same way.</p><p>"Britt?"</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"We're heading into the den for a drink. Do you want to join us?"</p><p>Brittany met Santana's eyes with a question, but the dark eyes that locked onto hers told her a myriad of things. Number one was that Santana wanted some alone time. And Brittany was only too happy to agree.</p><p>"Um, actually, I think we're going to head upstairs. Thanks though, Dad." She stood up and took Santana's hand to guide her from the piano chair.</p><p>"Thank you for playing, Santana," Victoria said with a smile. "You are truly so talented and I have no doubt that you are going to make a serious mark on music in the future."</p><p>Santana flushed, smiled and ducked her head. She signed her thanks and Victoria nodded.</p><p>"Chris, would you mind helping Boozy there?" Victoria requested with a sigh.</p><p>Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, causing her to look at her. They communicated with their eyes and Santana eventually nodded.</p><p>"I won't be long," Brittany whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and heading to the couch where her best friend was passed out.</p><p>"Don't worry, Daddy. I got her."</p><p>"Sure?"</p><p>"Yup. I've had practice."</p><p>"I find myself worried by that statement," Victoria said with a raised brow.</p><p>Brittany hooked Quinn's arm around her neck and heaved her off the couch. Manoeuvring a deadweight Quinn was never an easy task, but Brittany had had lots of practice. She realised that the revelation about Finn's role in Santana's attack and Rachel's reaction to it had obviously shaken Quinn. She usually drank a bit, but never so much that she'd pass out before nine on a Saturday night. As she carried her unconscious friend through the house to the den, she wondered if she'd been a bad friend by ignoring Quinn's distress to stay with Santana. How did she choose between her best friend and her soulmate when both were hurting?</p><p>Brittany was well aware that her world had become all about Santana very quickly and Quinn hadn't really even known about the developments until she'd seen them that morning. She didn't want to forget Quinn or shut her out, but Santana was completely encompassing. She was all Brittany thought about and dreamt about. She missed Santana when she wasn't holding her hand. She felt happiest when Santana was in her arms, even if it was just them cuddling or sleeping or making out. She felt like she could stay there forever.</p><p>Was she a bad friend for ignoring Quinn when she needed her? She entered the den and headed for the monster couch at the back of the room. It could comfortably fit two people laying next to each other. She carefully dropped Quinn onto the soft material and grabbed a pillow and blanket from the cabinet next to the couch. It was definitely not the first time that they'd slept on the couch. In fact, Brittany was fairly certain that she and Quinn had done more than sleep on that couch.</p><p>
  <em>Hold up, Blondie. What the fuck?</em>
</p><p>Brittany shook herself. What the fuck indeed. Any past indiscretions were exactly that – in the past. She only had one person in her vision for her future; one person that she would give herself to completely for the rest of her life.</p><p>As she tucked Quinn in, she briefly wondered how the Brittany of three months ago would react to her complete devotion to one girl. Would she scoff at her? Would she play it off as a passing fantasy?</p><p>
  <em>No, because even if the Brittany of three months ago had met Santana, she would have fallen in love just as quickly.</em>
</p><p>Brittany smiled and nodded to herself, fully agreeing with her conscience. There was no way in any life, in any reality, that she <em>wouldn't</em> fall hopelessly and completely in love with Santana Lopez.</p><p>She found herself totally accepting of that fact.</p><p>Brittany knelt down next to the couch and tucked stray pieces of pink hair behind Quinn's ear. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today, Quinnie. I know that my life has pretty much become about Santana and I know that hurts you because you had that with Rachel, but part of me isn't sorry. I know that makes me sound like a bitch, but I can't be without her. You'll always be my best friend. We've been through way too much to not find a way to find a way around this, okay? I want you to know that I will find a way to be there for you and still be with Santana. I need both of you in my life." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Love you, Q."</p><p>She watched her for a few more moments before standing up and turning around. Santana was standing a few feet away, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>"Hey," Brittany said with a smile, walking up to Santana and slipping her arms around her slim waist. "You okay?"</p><p>Santana rested her hands on Brittany's forearms and met her eyes uncertainly. Brittany frowned. She didn't want Santana to ever be uncertain.</p><p>"What is it?" she urged. "Please tell me."</p><p>Santana took a breath and lifted her hands, but their moment was interrupted by Victoria and Chris entering the den, talking quietly.</p><p>Brittany dropped her arms, but immediately found Santana's hand. "Night, guys," she said, heading out of the den. "I'm pretty sure Quinn will be out until morning."</p><p>Victoria nodded. "Sleep tight, Britt. And you too, Santana."</p><p>Brittany smiled and kissed her mom's cheek, doing the same to her dad. "Love you."</p><p>"Love you!" her parents chorused as they exited the room.</p><p>Nothing else was said until they reached Brittany's bedroom. Then, out of nowhere, Santana pounced on Brittany, kissing her feverishly. Brittany held her tightly and responded, their lips and tongues working together effortlessly to create the most pleasure that Brittany had pretty much ever experienced from a kiss.</p><p>But this felt like so much more than a kiss. Or several kisses. Whatever. It felt like Santana was trying to coax something out of her. Almost like she was trying to prove something, which Brittany couldn’t understand – Santana had nothing to prove; not to her, not to anyone.</p><p>Brittany found herself falling onto her bed, her arms still full of Santana kissing the crap out of her. A moan rumbled in her throat uncontrollably. She couldn't stop everything she was feeling, which was even more amplified because Santana was kissing her. And kissing her like her life depended on it. The intensity of the kisses wasn’t surprising to Brittany – everything about their relationship had been intense thus far, but it felt like this was something more.</p><p>Brittany broke away purely to gasp for air. Santana had quickly become an expert in stealing every last breath she possessed. Santana moved her lips across Brittany's cheek to her ear, tugging slightly on the lobe, eliciting a strangled moan from Brittany beneath her. Brittany's hands disappeared under Santana's hoodie and shirt, her short nails digging into the soft skin of her back.</p><p>Santana's lips continued her trail of hot, wet kisses down Brittany's neck, settling into the crook she loved so much and sucking hard.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" Brittany moaned, her hips involuntarily canting upwards.</p><p>She could feel Santana's hand moving down her body and slipping underneath her shirt.</p><p><em>Oh my God</em>.</p><p>Santana ran her hand across Brittany's stomach, letting it drift higher and higher. With some kind of superpower, Brittany managed to remove her own hand from Santana's back and grab her wandering hand just before it reached her breast.</p><p>"Fuck," she breathed, closing her eyes.</p><p>She opened them when she felt Santana's lips leave her skin. There was that look of uncertainty again. Brittany frowned and sat them up gently. "What is it, baby?"</p><p>Santana dropped her gaze and her brow furrowed. Brittany tipped her chin up.</p><p>"I know someone's churning in that head of yours. Please talk to me."</p><p>Santana sighed and rolled away, grabbing her phone from the nightstand. Brittany bit down her frustration at not being able to effectively communicate with Santana. That frustration eased a bit when Santana rolled right back into her arms and started typing quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Those fingers…</em>
</p><p>Brittany shivered at the rogue thought and bit her lip. She would wait, but <em>damn</em> she knew it would be worth it. Santana turned her phone to Brittany once she'd done typing.</p><p>
  <em>I heard what you said to Quinn. I know that you two have history and I know she's important to you. I guess I'm a little scared – okay, a LOT scared – that you're going to realise how difficult it is to be with me and just go back to her.</em>
</p><p>Brittany blinked in surprise. How could Santana possibly think that she would choose Quinn? She knew that Santana had insecurities, but hadn't she done everything in her power to convince her that there was no one but her? Not ever?</p><p>Obviously not.</p><p>Brittany sighed and tossed the phone to one side, pulling Santana into her lap so that she was straddling her. A memory of that morning flashed through her mind as Santana's hands nervously came to rest on her shoulders.</p><p>"Santana, I'm sorry if I made you feel insecure about my relationship with Quinn. Please know that whatever messed up <em>thing</em> the two of us had is long over. It has been for a while. But it was never serious. It couldn't hold a candle to anything that I feel when I'm with you. Nothing and no one compares to you. And nothing or no one ever will. I told you earlier – you're <em>it</em>. I do love Quinn. She's my best friend. But I love her the same way I love my parents, the same way you love Shelby and Holly. I'm not in love with her." Brittany pulled her closer so that their chests were pressed tightly together. She could feel Santana's short breaths across her lips and it made her stomach clench in want. "I am, however, completely in love with you, Santana. I'm in love with you and only you. And nothing or no one can ever change that."</p><p>Santana's eyes flicked over her face and Brittany waited for a response. She let her hands slip under the hoodie and shirt that Santana was wearing and slowly trace the soft skin of her back. She made intricate patterns with her fingers while smiling softly at her. She watched Santana swallow before leaning closer and kissing Brittany softly. Brittany reciprocated just as gently. Santana pulled away abruptly and bit her lip. Brittany just raised an eyebrow in curious question.</p><p>Santana pointed to herself and Brittany nodded. She dropped both hands and made a motion like she was pulling something towards her stomach. Brittany frowned in confusion, but Santana pointed to her.</p><p>
  <em>I…something…you?</em>
</p><p>Santana did it again and Brittany racked her brain to try and figure out what she could mean. Finally, after about the fifth try, Santana subtly rolled her hips against Brittany's as she signed the middle word. Brittany’s eyes widened in realisation.</p><p>
  <em>I want you.</em>
</p><p>She let a breath that she hadn't even realised she'd been holding. "Um…" she whispered. "I…I want you too, Santana. I do. So much. But I want us to be sure of what we're doing." She dug her fingers into Santana's back a little. "I mean, I know what we're doing, but I don't want us to rush." She met her eyes. "We have all the time in the world."</p><p>Santana nodded and leaned in for a kiss that turned heated in a matter of seconds. Santana gripped Brittany's shirt and pulled her closer. She purposefully fell back onto the bed so that Brittany could be on top of her. Brittany groaned in pleasure. They were horizontal and she was pressed up against Santana in <em>all</em> the good ways. She never wanted to stop kissing Santana; it was addictive. When Santana's hand disappeared underneath her shirt again, Britt didn't stop her explorations. She could feel a slight shake in the fingers that travelled over her skin, but she simply encouraged Santana with a smiling kiss.</p><p>Brittany broke away and groaned when she felt Santana rake her nails down her back.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. I don't know what kind of history she has with girls, but God, she's doing everything right.</em>
</p><p>She made the sound again when Santana repeated the motion, obviously enjoying the response she was getting. Before she could stop herself, Brittany arched her back and ground her hips into Santana's. It felt blissful. Santana froze and Brittany quickly pushed herself up and off Santana's body, worried that she had pushed things a little too far. She swallowed at the sight of a heavy-breathing Santana beneath her. Her hair was splayed out and her lips were swollen. And – <em>oh, God</em> – she was biting down on that sexy bottom lip. Brittany felt that pull in her gut again and she closed her eyes, trying to will her arousal away.</p><p>Santana apparently had different ideas. She left one hand roaming Brittany's back and the other slipped out and settled itself quite comfortably on her ass. She applied a slight pressure down, causing Brittany's eyes to widen and meet decidedly darker ones looking up at her.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>"S-San," Brittany stuttered, hating that a small movement from Santana could make her hips rock again of their own accord. "Oh, God. San, if you carry on doing that, I'm not…I won't be able to…" Her voice trailed off and Santana took the opportunity to lean up and catch Brittany's lip in another kiss.</p><p>Within seconds, they were pressed tightly against each other again, Santana making sure that Brittany's core was snug against her thigh.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, how does she know this stuff?</em>
</p><p>As they kissed, Santana encouraged Brittany to rock against her, but Brittany still did all that she could to stop herself. She loved Santana so much and wanted so badly to give into her desire, but some logical part of her brain was continuously yelling at her to slow things down. Things had already progressed so quickly between them and she didn't want to ruin something that should be so incredibly special.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>But Santana wasn't making it easy. She continued rocking her hips up into Brittany, causing her thigh to rub against that spot where Brittany was aching for relief. The worst part? She was so embarrassingly close. Already. She had no doubt that it had everything to do with Santana, but she didn't want to be the only one experiencing pleasure. She wanted to please Santana. She wanted to see that beautiful face contort as she came.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit. Oh, fuck.</em>
</p><p>That was obviously not the best thing to think about as Santana pushed Brittany hard against her, flicking her tongue against hers in the most delicious way, because it threw Brittany over the edge. She came suddenly and she came hard.</p><p>"Santana," she half-whispered, half-moaned, burying her face against her shoulder and her body shook with the force of her orgasm.</p><p>
  <em>Well done, Pierce. Couldn't keep it in your pants for five minutes. I'm sure that she's super impressed with your prowess now.</em>
</p><p>Shit. What had she done? She couldn't even remember the last time she'd come – let alone come so fucking hard – from <em>just</em> grinding.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispered into Santana's neck. "I didn't… It just happened."</p><p>She felt sporadic twitches as she tried to control her breathing. It wasn't really easy when Santana's hands were still roaming across her back and ass.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. Now what? Do I return the favour? How? Do we just grind? Should I undress her? Go down on her?</em>
</p><p>She shivered at the thought of going down on Santana. She was pretty sure that it would be the most awesome thing ever.</p><p>Santana was trying to wriggle away.</p><p>
  <em>There you go. You scared her. Bravo.</em>
</p><p>She'd never blown her load, so speak, so quickly before. She was known – well known – for her stamina. And she could normally go for hours.</p><p>
  <em>Well, maybe that's because Santana could probably make you come if she looked at you with those sexy as fuck bedroom eyes.</em>
</p><p>Brittany had to concede the possibility. She had no doubt that Santana could, and probably would, elicit reactions from her body that she had no preparation for or control over. She slid off Santana, hiding her face in the sheets in shame. She'd never felt more embarrassed in her life.</p><p>She expected Santana to get off the bed or something. She didn't expect her to drape herself across Brittany's back and give her soft kisses across her shirt-clad back.</p><p>She slowly turned and Santana lifted her body, settling back down on Brittany's chest once they could see each other. Nervously, Brittany met dark eyes that were still darker than usual, if that were possible. But to her surprise, Santana wore a contented smile.</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>Santana lifted a hand and traced Brittany's face tenderly. It rendered her speechless. Hesitantly, Brittany put one hand on Santana's hip and traced her face with the other in turn. They spent a few minutes just looking at each other, Santana's eyes filled with nothing but love and affection. Brittany felt kind of silly for freaking out. But it was a little weird, right? She'd been grinding against her girlfriend or whatever – <em>seriously need to rectify that</em> – and come harder than she could actually ever remember.</p><p><em>You okay?</em> Santana mouthed.</p><p>Brittany let out a scoffed laugh and shut her eyes. "Honestly? Physically, I feel amazing because…wow. But…I mean, I wanted to wait a little longer and now I don't know if I should ask you if you want me to do the same to you. Even though I would absolutely in a heartbeat, I don't want to pressure you because this is a really big deal and-"</p><p>Santana cut her off with a kiss. Brittany hummed in relief at the familiarity of the pouty lips against hers. Maybe she hadn't completely screwed things up.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispered again once Santana pulled back.</p><p>Santana smiled and shook her head. She fanned her face and winked at Brittany, causing her to blush deeply.</p><p>"Yeah, well, it's what you do to me," she mumbled, her hands fiddling with the bottom of Santana's hoodie. Well, her hoodie. It looked so much better on Santana anyway. She lifted her gaze and met Santana’s. "No one's ever made me feel that good," she whispered.</p><p>Santana's eyebrows shot up, clearly surprised. Brittany smiled shyly and shrugged. Then Santana's face broke into a big smile and she leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>"Wanna cuddle and watch a movie?" Brittany asked when they broke apart.</p><p>She received a nod and bit her lip when Santana sat up and pulled her hoodie off. Her shirt rode up and Brittany gulped.</p><p>
  <em>Old grannies, dead animals – ew – ugh, Puck kissing Finn.</em>
</p><p>She physically pulled a face at the last mental though, but it curbed her spiked arousal. Thankfully. Santana was just too damn sexy for her own good. And the best part? She had <em>no</em> idea how alluring she truly was. Brittany smiled to herself as she thought of the many ways that she would eventually be able to show Santana just how beautiful she was.</p><p>Brittany scooted back against the pillows and grabbed the remote, pushing a button to lower the TV. Santana was looking at something on her phone and showed the screen to Brittany once she’d found whatever she was looking for. Brittany just grinned happily. Animated movies. Perfect.</p><p>"Just when I think I can't fall more in love with you, you do something so completely adorable and I'm a total goner," she murmured, selecting <em>Ice Age 4</em>.</p><p>Santana bit her lip and blushed, locking her phone and letting it fall on the bedspread. Brittany stood up to grab some water from her fridge. There was no pretence this time as they snuggled very closely to each other and waited for the movie to start.</p><p>"Love you," Brittany whispered against Santana's hair.</p><p>Santana turned in her arms and kissed her, parting only slightly to silently murmur words against Brittany's lips.</p><p>
  <em>I love you too.</em>
</p><p>It made Brittany grin and Santana dropped her head back to its resting place on Brittany's chest. Apparently, her boob made an excellent pillow.</p><p>Their day slowly wound down as the movie played, their bodies shaking slightly with laughter every now and then. It had been a difficult day, but Brittany was thankful that Santana was still in her arms at the end of everything. And no matter what else they encountered, she wanted every day to end like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could feel something was different the second she started to wake up. Her eyes flew open, even before they were ready. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the haziness from her vision. It took her a moment to realise what was wrong.</p><p>Santana was gone.</p><p>Well, she didn't know if she was <em>gone</em> gone, but she wasn't in bed. Brittany bit her lip and sat up, rubbing her hands over her face hurriedly as she forced her body to wake up. She grabbed her phone to check the time.</p><p>
  <em>Seven am, Santana? Why are you up so early?</em>
</p><p>Shit. What if she'd had another nightmare? The worry was enough to get Brittany vaulting out of bed and hurrying into the bathroom. Empty. She scanned her bedroom, but Santana wasn't anywhere to be found.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, shit, shit.</em>
</p><p>She ran out of her bedroom and hesitated on the second floor, breathing a sigh of relief at a familiar sound. She should have known. Feeling decidedly calmer, Brittany headed down to the ground floor and smiled at something she hadn't heard before. Santana was composing. She was composing in <em>her</em> house. It made her giddy with excitement.</p><p>She leaned against the half-closed door of the ballroom and just watched Santana in her element. She was creating something very special, as evident by the smile permanently etched onto her face. She kept stopping at various intervals and nodding to herself, no doubt playing the music over in her head as she filled sheets of music.</p><p>Brittany sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall next to the door and continued to watch her. She didn't know how long she'd been on the floor, but Santana suddenly stopped and her head turned to where Brittany was. Their eyes locked and they both smiled. Brittany couldn't help a flash of what could be their future flying through her mind.</p><p>
  <em>I'd love to wake up to this every morning. I'd make sure that she had a good morning coffee and hearty breakfast and she could compose the whole day. I'd just sit and watch or maybe get up and dance with her, for her.</em>
</p><p>She could definitely picture their life in five, ten years' time ending up like that. Brittany pushed herself up off the floor when she saw Santana making her way over to her. They melted into each other, Santana's hands wrapping around Brittany's waist and her face buried into her neck. Brittany kissed her hair and held her tightly to her.</p><p>
  <em>Could get used to good morning hugs like this too.</em>
</p><p>"Did you sleep better?" she whispered.</p><p>Santana nodded into her neck and Brittany felt lips against her skin, softly puckering and brushing across her collar bone. She shivered. It felt amazing.</p><p>"I'm glad. How long have you been up?"</p><p>She released one hand from behind Brittany and pointed from her shoulder forward and then held up four fingers.</p><p>"Since four? Why didn't you wake me?"</p><p>Santana pulled back and smiled up at Brittany. She pointed to her.</p><p>
  <em>You.</em>
</p><p>She made the motion of throwing something over her shoulder. Brittany frowned in confusion. Then Santana took both hands and placed them just above her breasts and did a kind of shrug.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, this is driving me crazy! I can't even understand the girl of my dreams. It's like some cruel joke.</em>
</p><p>Santana obviously saw the irritation in her eyes because she lifted her hands to cup Brittany's cheeks and forced her to meet her penetrating gaze.</p><p><em>You were tired</em>, she mouthed slowly.</p><p>Brittany just nodded in understanding and tried to commit the signs to memory. She <em>had</em> start learning. It was frustrating for her, but it couldn't be any easier for Santana. She was the one doing all the work to try and make Brittany understand her. The least she could do was learn as much sign language as quickly as possible.</p><p>"I just got worried," she eventually mumbled, looking down.</p><p>Santana ducked her head and coaxed her to lift her eyes up again.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be frustrated because it affects you too and you've already been so wonderful, teaching me what you can and finding different ways to tell me things, like…"</p><p>
  <em>Like I love you.</em>
</p><p>Santana smiled, hearing the unspoken words and leaned up to kiss Brittany sweetly. Brittany held her close and did what she could to show her appreciation for Santana's understanding and patience with her. She pulled away after a few delicious kisses and rested her forehead against Santana's.</p><p>"What do you want to do today?"</p><p>Santana pulled a face and unwrapped her arms from around Brittany's waist to show her another sign. Brittany paid close attention. First, Santana pinched her fingers together and touched her chin, then touched the side of her mouth. Then she made two fists crossed her right wrist over her left.</p><p>Brittany was baffled. Santana simply stood on her tiptoes, kissed her cheek three times and mouthed <em>homework.</em></p><p>"Homework," Brittany murmured, copying Santana's sign.</p><p>Santana smiled brightly.</p><p>"Okay, so how do I say <em>do you want to go and do homework together</em>?"</p><p>Santana showed her slowly and precisely. Brittany copied it carefully, making sure that she got her finger and hand positions right. Once Brittany was able to ask on her own, albeit a little shakily, Santana nodded enthusiastically, throwing her arms around Brittany's neck and pulling her close for another tight hug.</p><p>Brittany breathed in her scent and suddenly got an idea about how to make things official between them. She had some work to do, though, and the thought of doing homework with Santana all morning was strangely exciting to her. She generally hated doing homework, but even that sounded pretty awesome if she was doing it with Santana.</p><p>
  <em>God, I am so whipped.</em>
</p><p>She grinned to herself and nuzzled Santana’s neck. Yeah, she was. And she didn't care.</p><p>"How about we get some breakfast to take back up to the bedroom?" Brittany murmured against Santana's temple, pressing her lips against the smooth skin.</p><p>She felt Santana nod against her lips so she pulled away slightly, giving her a warm smile and linked their fingers together. Their stroll to the kitchen was a relaxed one and Brittany quickly gathered ingredients from the pantry to make some omelettes for them. Santana sat on the island and watched her, a contended smile on her lips as Brittany danced around the kitchen while she cooked.</p><p>She started humming and singing sporadic lines from <em>Baby One More Time.</em> Santana clearly enjoyed the performance and was laughing heartily, clapping along. While the omelettes were finishing up on the stove, Brittany went to stand between Santana's legs and, armed with a wooden spoon as a mic, serenaded her.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, baby baby, the reason I breathe is you. Girl you've got me blinded. Oh, baby baby, there's nothing that I wouldn't do. That's not the way I planned it.”</em>
</p><p>Santana smiled lovingly at her and locked her ankles around Brittany's waist, her feet resting comfortably on her ass. Brittany giggled and they swayed together, Santana's arms resting on Brittany's shoulders and her fingers running through long, blonde hair.</p><p>Brittany hummed the rest of the song against Santana's lips, their tongues lazily caressing each other. They were forced to stop by the timer from the stove going off. Just as well – Brittany was far too distracted with Santana to even spare their omelettes a thought. Santana’s stomach had other ideas and rumbled appreciatively at the smell of Brittany's breakfast creation. Brittany giggled again and kissed her cheek, which had flamed red.</p><p>"You're so cute," she whispered, breaking away from her.</p><p>Santana pouted at being away from her, but Brittany just sent her a wink and served their omelettes onto two waiting plates. She returned to Santana and put a plate on either side of her. She cut a piece of omelette, making sure to twist the melted cheese around the fork. She blew on it gently and held it up to Santana. She looked at her with a disbelieving smile and leaned forward, her puffy lips closing around the food. Brittany raised her eyebrows in anticipation of Santana's reaction. She looked up as though she was contemplating and then wrinkled her nose teasingly. She captured Brittany's lips in a surprising kiss, pulled back and put the joined tips of her fingers to her lips, kissing them away with a flourish.</p><p>Brittany laughed and cut herself a piece of the other omelette. She blew on it a little before biting it. She nodded her approval. She did make a mean omelette if she did say so herself. She cut another piece of hers, blew on it and held it up for Santana, who took it without preamble. She'd made two different ones, in case Santana hadn't liked hers, but Santana’s eyes widened as she chewed slowly. Brittany smiled. If Santana could moan, she was pretty sure she'd be doing that.</p><p>
  <em>I bet it's the sexiest sound in the world.</em>
</p><p>Nah. Brittany was one hundred percent certain that the sexiest sound in the world would be Santana's voice. As she continued cutting pieces from both omelettes and feeding both of them, her mind wandered back to what had transpired when she'd tried to wake Santana up from her nightmare.</p><p>She <em>knew</em> that she hadn't misheard that whimper.</p><p>As desperate as she was to know what it meant, she was more adamant about honouring Santana's request to wait until she was ready to tell her.</p><p>Santana cupped her face and met her eyes with concern. Brittany swallowed, realising that she may have spaced a little. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>"Don't worry your pretty head, baby. You said you'd talk to me when you were ready, so I'm going to wait until that time."</p><p>Santana looked a little fearful, which made Brittany abandon her utensils and wrap her arms around the girl.</p><p>"San, look at me." She eventually did. "I know something happened to you. And I know that you're still dealing with it. And whatever way in which you've decided to deal with it is <em>your</em> business and yours alone. I love you and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. One day, I know, you'll be ready to share with me. Until that day, I will continue to love you and protect you and make you laugh and feel safe. Okay?"</p><p>Santana nodded slowly and bit her lip. Brittany pecked it and continued doing so until a smile broke across her face. Brittany grinned and started kissing her all over her face. She only stopped when she felt Santana’s body shaking from laughing.</p><p>"There she is," she said softly, tracing her finger down the side of her face. "My beautiful girl."</p><p>Santana's eyes shone and they looked at each other for a few moments before simultaneously leaning in for a series of soft kisses. Santana broke away first and left three very lingering kisses against her cheek before snuggling into the crook of her neck.</p><p>Brittany sighed happily. "I love you too, Santana. So very much."</p><p>Once they'd been in that position for about fifteen minutes, Brittany begrudgingly suggested that they head back up to the bedroom and get started on their homework. Santana jumped off the counter and ran back to the ballroom to grab her notebook. She met Brittany at the bottom of the stairs and, without warning, jumped onto her back. Brittany squealed in surprise, but grabbed Santana’s legs securely and held her close, powering quickly up the stairs to the third floor.</p><p>Not surprisingly, they ended up sprawled on the bed, making out until Brittany pulled away with a groan.</p><p>"You know I could kiss you forever, but the sooner we get our homework done, the sooner we can get back to it." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Santana giggle.</p><p>"Okay, beautiful. Let's get nerdy."</p><p>They actually managed to go a full half an hour without a 'break'. Initiated by Brittany, naturally. After a five-minute break spent entirely entwined with Santana, they reluctantly got back to their work. Brittany was frowning at math problems and she knew that Santana was watching her, but she just let her. She huffed and scribbled her way through two more problems before ceremoniously pushing her book to the floor. Santana just smiled at her and shook her head.</p><p>"What?" Brittany pouted. "Just cos you're a total genius doesn't mean you have to be so damn cute about it. I <em>hate</em> algebra. Letters are for English, not math."</p><p>Santana just giggled and leaned over Brittany to pick her book up from the floor. She opened it and found the problem that had been plaguing Britt. She looked between the book and Brittany's illegible problem solving and frowned in confusion.</p><p>"See? It's totally confusing!"</p><p>Santana arched an eyebrow – <em>hot</em> – and pointed to Brittany's work, shaking her head.</p><p>"Okay, smarty pants. Show me how, then."</p><p>And she did. She pulled Brittany to lay between her legs, her work resting on her propped-up thighs. Step by step, without words, Santana made more sense out of algebra than Brittany had ever understood in her life.</p><p>"Holy crap," she breathed. She angled her head upwards. "How are you so perfect?"</p><p>Santana flushed and bit her lip. Brittany just kissed the underside of her jaw and settled back into her, taking over with the next problem. She got it hopelessly wrong, but Santana was quick to point out where she'd gone wrong.</p><p>"I'm hereby employing you as my math tutor," she mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows at the last problem.</p><p>Seriously, in what language was <em>sin, cos </em>and<em> x, y</em> and <em>z </em>even comprehensible? All in the same damn problem!</p><p>"Oh, that's trig," Brittany murmured. "Huh, that would explain a lot."</p><p>She'd been studying the wrong section.</p><hr/><p>"Okay, how do you say your name?" Brittany asked.</p><p>It was nearing noon and they had finished their homework and were sitting cross-legged opposite each other on the bed, their knees touching. Santana had been schooling Brittany on signing the alphabet and she was picking it up relatively quickly, thankfully.</p><p>Santana lifted her right hand and signed the seven letters that made up her name. Brittany watched closely and mimicked it afterwards, only messing up on the 'n'. She could tell Santana was very impressed.</p><p>"Okay, let me try this on my own," she said, taking a breath.</p><p>She lifted her hand and slowly signed out her own name, earning an excited nod from Santana, and then signed Santana's name just as successfully. It earned her a dive tackle hug and she chuckled.</p><p>"Hmmm, if this is the reception that I get for getting our names right, I think I'm going to have to start studying super hard."</p><p>Santana poked her cheek and just kissed her. They traded soft kisses until the familiar sound of footsteps on the second-floor landing caused them to break apart. But they didn't let go of each other and it made Brittany smile. She loved how comfortable Santana felt with her family to let them be all giddy and in love. She definitely had no intentions of hiding it.</p><p>"Ugh, I knew I should've gone for a cavity check before walking in here," Quinn said dryly, leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>"Jealousy makes you nasty!" Brittany sang, earning herself a glare from Quinn and a smart hit on the arm from Santana. "What?" she whined, pouting.</p><p>Santana just gave her a knowing look and Brittany sighed. "Sorry, Q," she called. "You caught my bitch on her hourly excursion."</p><p>"Yeah, you'd better rein that shit in if you have any hope of keeping that girl on your arm."</p><p>"Psssh, this girl right here? I'll count my lucky stars every day she decides to stay on my arm."</p><p>Santana smiled brightly at her and Brittany returned it.</p><p>"I think I may actually throw up from fluff overload." Quinn's voice was all sarcasm.</p><p>"You sure that's not from your hangover?" Brittany bit back, arching an eyebrow at her best friend. She and Santana entwined themselves and lay back on the bed. "Considering your usual MO, I'm impressed that you're vertical."</p><p>"Your dad started watching golf. It was making my head hurt more."</p><p>Brittany chuckled. Her dad loved his golf. And he was very, very alone in his greener pastures passion. She felt lips against her cheek and then Santana was slipping off the bed. The dancer just smiled and watched her walk into the bathroom, sending her a subtle wink as she pulled the door closed behind her.</p><p>"Jesus, you are so completely crazy about her."</p><p>Brittany giggled deliriously. "Oh, you have <em>no</em> idea, Q. None. It's magical. And it's amazing." Her friend was quiet for a while so she lifted her head and saw a familiar look. She liked to call it Quinn's contemplative look. She wore it when she wanted to say something but wasn't sure whether or not she should.</p><p>"Spit it out, Blondie," Brittany teased with a smile.</p><p>"B, I don't think I should."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because you're happy."</p><p>Her smile faded. "Is this about Santana?"</p><p>Quinn just nodded.</p><p>"So tell me."</p><p>"I... I don't think she's really mute," Quinn eventually said quietly.</p><p>"Yeah, so?"</p><p>Hazel eyes went wide. "Wait, you know?"</p><p>Brittany shrugged. "I have my suspicions. But it doesn't matter, Q. Santana and I are more than her ability to speak or not. Our connection runs so much deeper than that."</p><p>"But...this is essentially her lying to you."</p><p>"Maybe that's how you see it. For me, it's about her protecting herself the only way she knows how. When she's ready, she'll let me know what's up."</p><p>Quinn stared at her. "Are you seriously just going to let her lie to you for who knows how long until she's ready?"</p><p>Brittany narrowed her eyes slightly. "Quinn, listen to me very carefully because I'm only going to say this once. Santana is the love of my life and by some miracle, she loves me back. I would do <em>anything</em> for that girl. And if she needs me to let her not speak, then that is what I will do. You saw her, Q. You saw how scared she was. God, something horrible happened to Santana and it kills me that I wasn't there. I don't even know how long ago it was, but I <em>do</em> know that when she's ready to tell me, it won't make me love her any less. Nothing can."</p><p>Quinn just sighed. "I'm just trying to protect you, B."</p><p>"Protect me?" Brittany scoffed. "From what? Santana? I can promise you that you don't have to worry about my heart. It's in very capable hands."</p><p>"Okay, As long as-"</p><p>"Q, how long have we known each other?" Brittany interrupted her, her brow furrowing in frustration.</p><p>"Since the second week of freshman year."</p><p>"And how many times have I needed you to bail me out of some disaster?"</p><p>"Um..."</p><p>"Exactly. That's your department. But that's okay because you're my best friend and I love you regardless of your drama. I don't often do things impulsively, unless it's with you. And then it's more us being impulsive together than me on my own."</p><p>"Impulsive by association?" Quinn asked, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>"Something like that, I guess. Basically, I just need my best friend to trust me on this, okay? I love Santana and I plan to spend a great deal of time with her. If you're just going to judge her for dealing with her own problems in her own way the whole time, then maybe I'll have to find a way to divide my time between the two of you. Although," she added quietly, "it would be really awesome if my best friend and the girl I'm in love with could be in the same room and be genuinely friendly."</p><p>Quinn sighed. "Jesus, B. Way to fucking lay on the guilt."</p><p>She shrugged a shoulder. "I would have thought by now that it would be painfully obvious that this isn't something casual, that this is the real deal and that I'm not going to let her go. At least not without one hell of a fight."</p><p>Her friend eventually nodded. "I hear you. I do respect your relationship, B. And I'm happy for you. That's the only reason why I'm worried. I can see how much you love her and I know she loves you. A blind person could see it. I don't want either of you getting hurt because of a secret."</p><p>"Thanks, Q. I appreciate your support. She's gonna need both of us this week."</p><p>Quinn looked up contemplatively. "Are we really going to Sylvester with this?"</p><p>Brittany's eyes darkened in anger immediately. "Hell yes," she growled. "Finn and Puck are <em>not</em> getting away with this. I don't give a continental fuck what they <em>thought</em> happened."</p><p>"Cool. I'm with you, B. All the way."</p><p>"Thanks, Quinn. That really means a lot."</p><p>Quinn sent her a playful wink and Brittany jumped off the bed to tackle her in a bear hug.</p><p>"Britt! Your unnatural strength is about to cut off my circulation!"</p><p>She giggled and released Quinn. "Sorry."</p><p>"You know," Quinn mused, "this whole happy and in love schtick looks pretty good on you."</p><p>Brittany felt her cheeks flush red. "Well, it feels pretty damn awesome."</p><p>Quinn grinned. "Okay, I'll leave you lovebirds to whatever it is that you were doing or about to do or-"</p><p>"Whoa. It wasn't anything like that," Brittany interrupted quickly. "Really, Q. She's teaching me sign language."</p><p>"Cool. Well, I'm headed homeward. Best face the dragon now rather than later." She pulled a face and Brittany chuckled. "See you on the morrow!"</p><p>"Bye!" Brittany called, giggling at her best friend's dramatic relationship with her mother. Harriet Fabray was, for lack of a better term, the person who gave birth to her and nothing more. Quinn had been left to nannies and as soon as she'd been able to fend for herself. She set foot in her house to sleep and occasionally eat. She generally spent her time with Brittany or, in previous months, with Rachel.</p><p>Brittany chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated her relationship with her sister. One thing that really baffled her was how brainwashed she seemed to be around Finn. The Rachel that she knew, that had grown up in the same house as her, would never have brushed off what Finn had done to Santana so easily. She would have listened to everyone's side of the story before formulating her own opinion. Her open-mindedness had really helped Brittany realise and accept her attraction to both boys and girls. How she'd treated Quinn, though…</p><p>She sighed. Rachel Berry, the sister she loved so fiercely, was definitely not the same Rachel Berry, fiancée to one Finn Hudson. It made her sad. She missed her sister. She wanted to tell her about Santana, about how she finally knew what people meant when they talked about love. Like, real, true, forever kind of love. She wanted to share that with her because Rachel was a hopeless romantic and Brittany knew that she'd be really happy for her.</p><p>But thanks to whatever spell Finn had Rachel under, Brittany wouldn't let Santana within twenty feet of her. Her jaw clenched as the thought about the meeting she was going to be having the next day. Knowing that Puckerman was just next door really tested her patience and she had to force herself to stay on her bed. Her fists clenched tightly.</p><p>
  <em>Santana can't know how close he is. She feels safe here and if she knew he was next door, that could be ruined. And I won't ruin that for her. Not because of him.</em>
</p><p>She closed her eyes when she heard the bathroom door open. Santana would know immediately if she didn't calm herself down quickly. Too late, though. A warm hand against her cheek coaxed her eyes open and Santana's beautiful brown orbs were flitting across her face in concern. She glanced back to the door and Brittany saw the frown on her face.</p><p>“Oh, no, it wasn't Quinn," she said softly.</p><p>Santana raised her eyebrow as if to say, <em>Well?</em></p><p>Brittany sighed, inwardly wrestling with how much of her thoughts Santana should hear. She wasn't trying to coddle her or act like she didn't think Santana could handle what she was thinking or wanting to do.</p><p>Mostly, she didn't want to break the happy bubble they'd been in.</p><p>Why did reality have to be such a fucking pain in the ass?</p><p>Santana shifted so that she was straddling Brittany's thighs and cupped her face in her soft hands. Their eyes met and Brittany nodded subtly. Her arms went around Santana's waist and pulled her towards her. Her face was meshed against Santana's chest, but she needed the comfort of her embrace. Santana obviously sensed Brittany's need and wrapped one arm around her back, the other playing gently with her hair.</p><p>
  <em>I wish we could stay here forever.</em>
</p><p>It definitely wasn't the first time she'd had that thought and she doubted that it would be the last. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away gently. She brought her right hand in between them and stiffened her four fingers, touching her index finger to her lips. Santana nodded, her eyes shining warmly. Brittany's heart rate increased as she brought her hand against her chest. She could feel the heat emanating from her hand through her shirt.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, I've never been so nervous in my life.</em>
</p><p>With a shaking hand, she held Santana's gaze as she lifted her right hand and brushed her thumb along her jaw line twice. Brown eyes widened in realisation and dropped to Brittany’s two fingers interlocking with each other.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, wow. Oh, shit. I've never said those words to anyone before, and the first time I do, I don't even actually speak them.</em>
</p><p>She'd never have guessed that one day she would be asking the girl of her dreams to be her girlfriend in sign language, but she'd sneakily checked the correct way to ask on her phone earlier. She'd wanted to surprise her and she'd clearly done that. Santana was still staring at her hands.</p><p>She hadn't answered.</p><p>Brittany felt her throat constrict.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, what if that was too soon? Did I just ruin everything? Oh, shit, shit, shit!</em>
</p><p>She wanted to get up, to get away, to hide away in embarrassment, but Santana was still on top of her and she couldn't just like, uproot her or whatever. Her hands dropped into her lap and she stared at them intently, trying not to let the silence echo in her head. Not that she was having much luck.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.</em>
</p><p>She hated how much she felt like crying. Rejection wasn't something she was familiar with at all and she'd never thought that she'd ever be stupid enough to do something that would risk rejection from Santana. Yet, there she sat, looking like the biggest idiot because she'd listened to her heart instead of her head.</p><p>
  <em>Because you've only been listening to your head the whole weekend, right?</em>
</p><p>Yeah, okay, so she'd been neglecting logic a little, allowing herself to be wrapped up snugly in her Santana bubble. Who wouldn't want that, though?</p><p>She felt Santana's hands move from behind her and creep down to her own that were clenched tightly in her lap. Her eyes widened in alarm when she felt Santana's hand tremble as she unclenched Brittany's fists. She didn't put up a fight. Santana lifted their hands between them again and she manipulated Brittany's hands so that her left one was open, palm facing her right and the four fingers on her right were stiff together.</p><p>At the same time, their eyes met and Brittany breathed in sharply at the overwhelming emotion swirling in Santana’s eyes. Without lowering her gaze, Santana moved Brittany's right hand towards her left so that the tips of her fingers hit the inside of her hand.</p><p>She didn't know the sign, but having Santana sign with her, for her, was such an intense experience that she just allowed herself to get lost in the sensation. Santana squeezed her hands gently and Brittany nodded, focusing on the sign. It seemed familiar. She'd seen it before. Had Santana used it? Yes! On Thursday night, at <em>Charlie's</em>! When Santana had been showing her various signs, she'd used that sign before doing something again.</p><p>Again!</p><p>Santana wanted her to sign it again. She swallowed, her nerves suddenly multiplying in intensity. She lifted her right hand to her lips and Santana's hand followed, her fingers brushing across the back of her hand as it met her lips. Their eyes never left each other as Brittany repeated her question. The second time, though, was a completely different experience. Having Santana's hands follow hers, trace over hers as she signed, made the actual asking so much more intimate, like if she could whisper it into Brittany's ear. That was how it felt.</p><p>When Brittany interlocked her index fingers for the second time, Santana completely covered them and brought them to her lips, kissing Brittany's finger so very gently. She smiled down at Brittany who, at that moment, was trying really hard to not get her hopes up because Santana still hadn't said yes. Or anything, for that matter.</p><p>"Baby, you're kinda killing me here," she croaked eventually, after moments of silent staring.</p><p>Santana leaned down and kissed her cheek three times before nuzzling her nose against her, nodding furiously.</p><p>"Oh, thank God," Brittany breathed, immediately hugging Santana's waist and keeping her close. She inhaled the scent that would only ever be described as pure Santana and smiled against her shoulder.</p><p>Santana Lopez was her girlfriend.</p><hr/><p>The sun was setting over Lima as Brittany drove her car very slowly down the road that led to Santana's street. Shelby had called about an hour before and suggested – without much room for disagreement – that Santana make her way back home. The mood had become a sombre one pretty quickly thereafter. Brittany and Santana had spent most of the time left to them just snuggling on the bed, no space between them. Even when they'd begrudgingly made their way downstairs, Santana had refused to let go of Brittany's hand.</p><p>Brittany couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so sad. She didn't want Santana to go; it was even more painfully obvious that Santana didn't want to go either. She hated that they had to still adhere to the adults in their life. Normally, her mom was pretty easy going, but told her very firmly that Santana's aunts were expecting her back that evening and that it was disrespectful to ignore the wishes of the women legally responsible for her.</p><p>Brittany, of course, stomped her foot and glared at her mother, but did as she was told, nonetheless.</p><p>"One day, we won't have to know what this feels like," she said softly, glancing over at Santana, who was focused on fusing their hands together as tightly as possible. "We'll be living together and we'll get to see each other all the time and go to bed together and wake up together."</p><p>It was the first thing she'd said out loud about a future for them together. The smile on Santana's face eased any worries that momentarily sprang into her mind. The happiness she felt knowing that Santana wanted that kind of future with her made the separation that they were going to soon experience a little less sorrowful.</p><p>She sighed as she pulled up outside Santana's house. Movement of curtains in the living room was the final pin that popped her bubble. She turned to Santana and held both her hands with both of hers.</p><p>"I'll be here tomorrow morning, okay? You just let me know when you want me here."</p><p>Santana pouted and Brittany leaned across to kiss her gently. "I don't want to be gone from you either, but it is unfortunately something that we're going to have to get used to because as welcome as you are at my house anytime, for no matter how long, I think your aunts will miss you. Just like I'm going to miss you when you're not in arm’s reach."</p><p>Santana nodded sadly and Brittany hated that she was right.</p><p>"Maybe we can work out a schedule or something. Like maybe you can stay over at my house on the weekends or something?"</p><p>Santana nodded and signed that she'd talk to them. She did it slowly and Brittany was grateful. Her grasp of sign language was getting steadily better the more she did it.</p><p>"Text me, okay?"</p><p>Santana reached for her and Brittany eagerly reciprocated the passionate kiss. They were both breathing heavily when they broke apart. Brittany leaned her head against Santana's,</p><p>"I love you, Santana."</p><p>She smiled softly and signed it back, punctuated with three kisses to her lips.</p><p>"We should go," Brittany whispered, trying to hold onto the last of their time together desperately.</p><p>Santana's shoulders slumped and she pulled away, grabbing her school bag at her feet and opening the door. Brittany opened hers too and waited for Santana to join her on the sidewalk. Their hands automatically found each other and Santana rested her head against Brittany's shoulder. As they walked, Brittany pressed soft kisses to her forehead, trying to convey what she was feeling. They stepped up onto the porch and Santana stopped. Brittany looked down at her and smiled at the defiant look on her face as she glared at the door.</p><p>"You have me, beautiful girl. You have me for as long as you want me. I'm not going anywhere. Even if you can't see me, I'll be with you." She let her fingers dance across Santana's heart. "I'll always be there. For as long as you want me there."</p><p>Santana just lifted her hand and with her index finger pointing up, made two circles between them. Brittany grinned. She knew what that meant.</p><p>"Always," she whispered in agreement, leaning down for a kiss.</p><p>Santana held her close as they traded soft kisses, simply massaging each other's lips. Brittany broke their lip lock and trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck until her face was buried there. Arms were tightly wrapped around each other as they drank as much of each other in as they could.</p><p>They broke away when the front door opened. Brittany glanced up and saw Shelby eyeing her suspiciously. Brittany was pretty sure that she'd seen them kissing, so she was probably wondering about the developments between them.</p><p>Shelby signed something too quick for Brittany to catch and Santana huffed. She turned back to Brittany and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her kiss three times, lingering on the third one. It made Brittany smile. Santana pulled away and Brittany sent her a little wave. The smile she received was enough to tide her over. She knew Santana loved her. She felt it in everything she did. She was willing to do whatever she needed to ensure that they had their future. The future where they didn't have to say goodbye.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>I'm definitely going to need some coffee.</em>
</p><p>She blinked her eyes rapidly to try stop herself from falling asleep behind the wheel. She was on her way to fetch Santana the following morning. Needless to say, she hadn't had much sleep the night before. Everything just felt wrong. Holding her cushions and pretending they were Santana just didn't work. Listening to her music just made her miss her more. She could already feel herself relaxing a little more with every corner she turned that took her closer to Santana.</p><p>A smile crept onto her face unknowingly as she turned onto Santana's street. It had been a little over twelve hours since they'd seen each other and Brittany was itching to touch her, just to remind herself (not that she could ever forget) that Santana was <em>hers</em>.</p><p>Santana was her girlfriend.</p><p>And so, so much more.</p><p>She parked her car against the curb and opened the door, her heart fluttering as she glanced up at Santana's bedroom. She saw the curtains move and started walking up to the door.</p><p>"Santana!" she heard from inside the house. It sounded like Shelby.</p><p>Brittany curiously stared at the door as she approached the porch. It flew open and she grinned as Santana ran outside and jumped into her arms.</p><p>
  <em>This is how it's supposed to feel.</em>
</p><p>She inhaled Santana's scent deeply and hummed in delight as she held her close. Everything that had felt wrong the moment she'd driven away the night before seemed right again.</p><p>"I missed you," she said into Santana's neck.</p><p>Santana pulled back and kissed her all over her face. Brittany giggled and spun her around a little. Their eyes finally met.</p><p>"Good morning, beautiful girl."</p><p>Santana traced her finger down Brittany's cheek and her face shone with happiness. They simultaneously came together for the sweetest good morning kiss that Brittany had ever received.</p><p>"Santana!" a voice said sharply.</p><p>Brittany pulled away, but Santana didn't let her go, just buried her head into Brittany's neck. Brittany glanced at Shelby, who was standing on the porch with her hands on her hips. She didn't look happy.</p><p>"Baby, I'll wait here for you. It's okay," she murmured against Santana's hair.</p><p>Santana dropped to the ground and kissed her cheek before turning and signing something that, judging from the look on Shelby's face, was probably not very nice. Shelby gave Brittany a reproachful look and turned inside, closing the door after Santana had stormed in.</p><p>"Oh, boy," Brittany murmured. "I think that getting the aunts' permission may be a little difficult."</p><p>She blinked in surprise. That was the first time that marriage had even popped into her head – ever. Of course, she loved the idea of maybe, one day, being able to call Santana her wife. She got giddy butterflies in her tummy at the thought, mentally preparing everything in her head – how she'd look, which flowers they'd use, the music they'd dance to (no question there!), how Quinn would bitch and moan about having to wear a nice dress, and Santana…</p><p>She would look absolutely breathtaking with a flower in her hair, perhaps a white one to contrast her striking dark locks. Brittany was sure she'd be rendered speechless. She grinned widely and closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>One day.</em>
</p><p>Her excitement couldn't be contained as she broke out in dance, in their dance. Her feet flew over the lush grass in front of Santana's house effortlessly, a smile on her face the entire time.</p><p>She wasn't sure how long she lost herself in dancing, but she spun to a sudden stop when she felt a familiar gaze on her. She met Santana's eyes with a grin. She was sitting on the stairs leading up to the patio, just watching her.</p><p>Brittany held out a hand. "Come dance with me."</p><p>Santana stood up, discarding her school bag next to her and laced their fingers together. Brittany pulled her close, leaning their foreheads against each other and led them in a slow waltz, humming her favourite piece of Santana's compositions.</p><p>Santana's hand roamed from Brittany's back to her neck, through her hair and back down to her neck. It felt like heaven.</p><p>"Everything's perfect when you're in my arms," Brittany whispered.</p><p>Santana smiled and kissed her softly. Brittany heard muttering from the porch but chose to ignore it. If Shelby had a problem with her, then she could come right out and tell her.</p><p>Apparently, that was what she planned to do because a few seconds later, someone was clearing their throat right next to them.</p><p>Brittany broke the kiss and smiled politely at Shelby who had the most distrustful look in her eyes that Brittany had ever seen. And her best friend was Quinn Fabray.</p><p>"San, don't forget your bag, sweetie!"</p><p>Both Brittany and Santana smiled genuinely at the appearance of Holly. She handed Santana her bag and Santana released Brittany long enough to sling it over her shoulder. Their hands immediately tangled thereafter, though.</p><p>"Hi, Holly, Shelby," Brittany greeted. "I hope you guys had a restful weekend."</p><p>"Positively spa-like," Holly replied enthusiastically. "I gotta say, Britt, I could get used to you taking this fireball off our hands every now and then."</p><p>Santana playfully hit her arm and Brittany grinned. "Holly, my door is always open for Santana."</p><p>"Does it stay open?" Shelby said with bite.</p><p>Brittany frowned and felt Santana's grip on her hand get tighter. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Does your day stay open when you're up in your bedroom <em>alone</em> with my niece?"</p><p>"Um, no-"</p><p>"And you consider this to be responsible behaviour? I'm supposed to trust you when your parents-"</p><p>"Hold on," Brittany interrupted her, holding a hand up. "I'll say this once more, Shelby. With all due respect, you don't know me and you sure as hell don't know my parents. You have no right to pass any judgement on them. I get that you worry about Santana. I do too. My number one priority will always be her safety and happiness. I'm sure that she's told you that she felt both those things with me this weekend."</p><p>In her peripheral vision she saw Santana nodding furiously.</p><p>"I love Santana. Yes, we've only known each other a short while, but you should know that I have never felt this way about anyone before in my life, and I'm pretty sure that I never will again. Santana is fully aware of the extent of my feelings for her, and before you jump to conclusions, Shelby, I haven't done <em>anything</em> to make her feel pressured or uncomfortable. I…I could never do that to her."</p><p>"I told you," Holly hissed to Shelby. "You need to trust Santana. She's not a child."</p><p>Shelby turned to glare at her partner before spinning on her heel and stalking to the driveway. The other three watched as she got in her car, slammed the door and reversed loudly.</p><p>Holly sighed. "Just ignore her," she told Brittany. "She's overly concerned about Santana, but I know that we don't have to worry about her when she's with you."</p><p>Brittany smiled. "Thank you, Holly. That means a lot."</p><p>"No worries. I've gotta run. See you later, love bugs!"</p><p>Brittany chuckled and turned to Santana. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am in some dire need of coffee."</p><p>Santana nodded enthusiastically and pulled Brittany towards the car. The ride to <em>Charlie's</em> was spent with Brittany singing along to the radio and both of them dancing in their seats. She loved how at ease Santana was around her in just the space of a few days. She remembered how shy they'd been on Friday morning. Had it really only been three days? Brittany felt like it been so much longer. But on the other hand, if three days had felt like a lot longer, then forever with Santana was going to be pretty damn amazing.</p><p>She was still humming as she pulled into her usual spot. She told Santana to wait before she jumped out and ran around, gallantly opening the door for her love.</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes but took the offered hand and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek. It made her beam.</p><p>Seriously, being in love was the best feeling in the world.</p><p>"Morning, Charlie!" she called, pushing open the door.</p><p>"Brittany!" Charlie replied with a grin. "And Santana, right?"</p><p>Santana nodded and smiled.</p><p>"Two coffees, if you please, my good sir," Brittany ordered dramatically, guiding Santana towards their booth.</p><p>"Coming right up, fair maiden!"</p><p>Santana sat down and pulled Brittany down next to her, snuggling into her. Brittany let her, smiling happily.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" she asked softly, linking their fingers together over and over.</p><p>Santana just shook her head, burying face against her shoulder.</p><p>"I know. Me neither." She paused. "Is Shelby…like that because of me or because I'm with you?"</p><p>Santana lifted her head and looked at Brittany in confusion.</p><p>"Like, is she all pissy and whatever because you wanted to spend the weekend with me or because it was <em>me</em> you spent the weekend with?"</p><p>Santana furrowed her brow and shook her head. She pulled out her phone and Brittany busied herself playing with Santana's hair until she'd finished her message.</p><p>
  <em>She's just protective. If she has a problem with you, then I have no idea why. She knows that you treat me the best I've ever been treated and that you make me feel wonderful. Don't pay any attention to her. I'm happy with you and if she can't see how obvious that is, then that's her own issue. Don't worry about it :)</em>
</p><p>Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek.</p><p>"You're pretty damn amazing, you know that, Santana Lopez?"</p><p>Santana ducked her head into Brittany's neck and they stayed like that until one of the waitresses brought their coffee.</p><p>"Thanks, Nicki," Brittany said with a smile.</p><p>Nicki winked at her and Santana and went to the next table. Brittany added sugar for Santana and handed the coffee to her.</p><p>"Careful, the cup's quite hot," she warned.</p><p>Santana just smiled and kissed her cheek. They stayed close to each other and drank their coffee in an easy and comfortable silence. Once Brittany had drained the last of her mocha, she took Santana's hand. Santana saw the pensive look on Brittany’s face and gave her full attention.</p><p>"I'm going to take you to your classes. I'd like you to wait for me until I get there. I don't want it to seem like I'm babying you, but please let me do this for today."</p><p>Santana just nodded, a little of the fear that Brittany had seen on Friday creeping back into her eyes. She held Santana’s hands tightly.</p><p>"I <em>promise</em> you that I will not let anything happen to you. Do you…" She licked her lips. "Do you want to come to the meeting that we're going to have with Ms. Sylvester today?"</p><p>Santana nibbled on her bottom lip as she contemplated her decision. Eventually, she met Brittany's eyes and Brittany smiled at the determination. Santana nodded.</p><p>"Okay, we'll meet up with Quinn as soon as we get to school and head to Will's office. So you might miss French. Would that be okay?"</p><p>Santana nodded.</p><p>"Okay," Brittany echoed silently. "I'm gonna make this right."</p><p>Santana showed her a message.</p><p>
  <em>This can never be right. I love you for trying, but it'll never be right because it happened.</em>
</p><p>Brittany sighed in frustration. Santana was right. It didn't make it any easier to deal with, though. She felt her anger spiking and a phone was pressed into her hand and she felt lips brushing the skin of her neck softly.</p><p>
  <em>I know you're mad, but you have to try and remain calm. I need you to be calm because if you're angry, then I'm going to be worried. I don't want you to risk your own education for me.</em>
</p><p>Brittany opened her mouth to protest, but Santana put her hand over her mouth.</p><p><em>Promise me</em>, she mouthed.</p><p>Brittany nodded slowly and the hand fell away from her mouth. "It's going to be hard, but I'll try for you."</p><p>Santana leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Brittany slid out of the booth and held out her hand for her to take. They quietly made their way to the front where Brittany paid for their coffee and with a goodbye to Charlie, headed back out to Brittany's car. The drive to school was a lot more subdued than the drive to <em>Charlie's.</em></p><p>Brittany knew that Santana was apprehensive about seeing her attackers, about being back in the place where she was attacked, and about the outcome of their meeting. She was too, but she'd promised that she was going to be calm and not let Puck and Finn work her up.</p><p>They passed Santana's car that was still in the lot from Thursday night. She couldn't help but smile a little. Santana nudged her when she saw the smile, her eyes curious.</p><p>"Your car's still here," she said, indicating with her head.</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes and smiled as well. She found Brittany's hand and laced their fingers together. Brittany pulled into her usual spot and saw Quinn's car parked next to hers. She cut the engine and for a few moments, they just sat in the car, holding hands and smiling softly at each other.</p><p>Eventually, Brittany checked the clock on her dashboard and suggested that they get going. She grabbed her bag, opened her door and stepped out. She met Santana on the other side of the car and smiled encouragingly at her. Their fingers found each other and Santana pulled her close, just resting her forehead against Brittany's shoulder. Brittany let her other arm wrap around Santana's waist.</p><p>"Come on, beautiful. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can start focusing on the important things."</p><p>Santana looked up and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Like the winter showcase," Brittany replied with a smile. "I have a feeling you and I are going to make some serious musical history."</p><p>Santana smiled back and reached up to place a kiss on her cheek. She took a deep breath and turned to face the school. Brittany was right next to her and they headed towards the big double doors.</p><p>Quinn was waiting next to the entrance.</p><p>"Hey," she greeted.</p><p>"Hi," Brittany greeted, giving her a one-armed hug, her other hand still firmly locked with Santana's.</p><p>"Hey, Santana," Quinn greeted her.</p><p>Santana offered a wave in return.</p><p>"We ready for this?" Quinn asked Brittany. "I saw Rachel arrive with Finn."</p><p>Brittany shook her head. "I can't actually believe that she's siding with him."</p><p>"Whatever, Britt. Clearly the Rachel we used to know doesn't exist anymore," Quinn said bitterly.</p><p>Brittany just hummed and looked down at Santana. "You okay?" she asked, squeezing her hand.</p><p>Santana lifted her eyebrows and shrugged.</p><p>"It's now or never," Brittany muttered. "Where's Sylvester?"</p><p>"Usual."</p><p>The dancer pulled a face. "Fine. Let's wait outside until she's done."</p><p>They headed for the orchestra's practice rooms and waited outside Ms. Sylvester's office. Right on time, the door flew open and the conductor appeared, woman's magazine in hand.</p><p>"What is this, buy one blonde get one free day?" she frowned. "What do you three want?"</p><p>"We need your help," Brittany began. She glanced down at Santana, who just nodded and squeezed her hand. "Um, I know that you have the same zero tolerance stance on bullying as I do. We have a serious problem that we need to report and we think that you're the best person to talk to because you won't take it as lightly as others might."</p><p>Sue nodded immediately. "In my office, you three. Let's chat."</p><p>Once they were settled, Brittany continued her story, but not before checking once again that Santana was fine with her repeating what had happened. Santana was visibly nervous, but her eyes had a determined gleam to them. Brittany told the story as briefly as possible, making sure that she was clear on the facts, and most especially, that she was clear on how terrified Santana had been.</p><p>Sue's face was blank during the entire story. When Brittany had finished, she was shaking slightly from containing her rage. Santana could feel it and placed her other hand over their joined ones to show her appreciation of Brittany’s restraint.</p><p>"I believe that I saw our perpetrators in Will's office this morning with your sister, Pierce, and someone that I can only assume is a lawyer."</p><p>"I bet they're trying to pay Schuester off before we can make a case."</p><p>"Oh, don't you worry your talented little heads, girls. This will definitely <em>not</em> be swept under the rug. Santana," she said, leaning forward, "is there someone that you'd like to call to speak for you should it be necessary?"</p><p>Santana looked to Brittany, who shrugged helplessly. She wished that she knew enough sign language to be Santana's voice.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispered.</p><p>Santana just squeezed her hand and shook her head. She smiled a small smile before turning back to Sue and nodding firmly. She reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a business card and handed it to Sue. Presumably Shelby's.</p><p>"You know this Shelby?" Sue asked Brittany.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. She's Santana's aunt."</p><p>"Great. We should get her on the phone now."</p><p>"Now? Why?" Quinn asked.</p><p>"I'm not about to give those thugs any chance to weasel their way out of exactly what they deserve for this. In order for that to happen, Santana needs to give a sworn statement. Her legal guardian being a lawyer helps a lot."</p><p>Shelby was a lawyer. Good to know.</p><p>"Okay," Brittany said. She turned to Santana. "Do you want me to call her?"</p><p>Santana lifted her eyebrows in surprise and a smile broke onto her face as she handed Brittany her phone. Brittany took a breath and found Shelby's number under contacts. She started the call and shakily put the phone to her ear.</p><p>"Santana? Aren't you at school?" came Shelby's greeting.</p><p>
  <em>Geez, not even a hello.</em>
</p><p>"Um, Shelby, this is Brittany."</p><p>"Brittany? Why are you calling me on Santana's phone? Did something happen to her? Did you do something?"</p><p>Brittany set her jaw as a spike of anger threatened to overwhelm her. "No, nothing happened to Santana. This is about the…incident on Friday. We were wondering-"</p><p>"We? Who's we? Who are you with?"</p><p>Sue snapped her fingers and Brittany gratefully handed over the phone.</p><p>"Ms. Corcoran? Name's Sue Sylvester. You need to come down to the school. No, nothing's wrong, per se. I'll explain everything when you get here." She paused as Shelby said something. "I assure you that she's perfectly fine. You don't need to worry about your niece when she's with Brittany."</p><p>Brittany smiled at that. It seemed that Shelby was the only person on the planet that didn't believe that she would never do anything to hurt Santana and that they were good for each other.</p><p>"Great. See you in twenty minutes." She ended the call and handed the phone back to Santana. She was quiet as she thought.</p><p>"What's the plan?" Quinn asked.</p><p>"As you know, my policy about this kind of behaviour is absolute. I have no leeway. Besides the underlying cruelty of what they did, these are supposed to be two of our leading men at this school, a term I use very loosely. If they're allowed to get away with anything less than expulsion, that's not sending out a good message to the rest of the student body."</p><p>"Expulsion?" Brittany repeated.</p><p>Sue nodded. "You disagree?"</p><p>"No, not at all. That was what I was hoping for. I just thought it may have been a bit of wishful thinking."</p><p>"Ms. Sylvester, can you go against Will's judgement if he has decided something else?" Quinn asked.</p><p>"That's the beauty of having a board, Fabray," Sue replied. "And lucky for you, I happen to be head of that board. So yes, I can overrule him. If it comes to it, I can call a meeting of the board members and have them vote, but this is something that we've agreed on from the beginning. Bullying is completely out of control in this country and we need to start hitting any form as hard as we can if we have any hope of eliminating it."</p><p>Santana signed thank you and Sue smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, thank you, Ms. Sylvester," Brittany echoed. "I really can't tell you how glad I am to have you in our corner."</p><p>"Funny thing about corners, Pierce," Sue said, standing up. "They don't give you any room to escape. But I am on your side."</p><hr/><p>The three girls were sitting outside the office while Sue, Shelby, Puck, Finn and Puck's lawyer were inside Will's office.</p><p>"Brittany!"</p><p>She looked up and groaned to herself at the sight of Rachel speed walking down the hall towards them.</p><p>"I'll deal with this," Quinn muttered, standing up.</p><p>"Quinn, no-" Brittany protested.</p><p>"Back up, Berry," Quinn interrupted, stopping Rachel with a shove on her shoulder. "You are so not welcome here."</p><p>"Quinn, let me go. I want to talk to Brittany."</p><p>"Did I stutter? You're not welcome here. So backpedal your ass out those doors. You can wait for your dog outside."</p><p>"I just… I want to apologise!"</p><p>"Apologise?" Brittany asked, standing up. "For what? For saying one big fuck you to your family? For turning your back on me and Quinn? For siding with the lowest form of human scum?"</p><p>"Um, yes?" Rachel replied timidly.</p><p>"A simple sorry is not even close to what you need to do to get back in my good graces," Brittany muttered. "You heard Quinn, Rachel. You're not welcome here."</p><p>"I…" Rachel stumbled for words as her eyes filled with tears.</p><p>Santana tapped Brittany's hand and she looked down at her. Santana inclined her head to Rachel and looked at her expectantly.</p><p>"San, I can't," she whispered. "I just…I can't. Not after what she did and said."</p><p>Santana quickly pulled out her phone and Brittany dropped her head into her hands. Santana nudged her and she lifted her head to take the outstretched phone.</p><p>
  <em>Take it from me, life is too short to not make amends when there's still time. She wants to apologise to you. Let her. Please?</em>
</p><p>Brittany sighed, handed Santana her phone back and kissed her temple.</p><p>"You're lucky I love you so much," she whispered, standing up and putting a hand on Quinn's shoulder.</p><p>Quinn stepped back. "I hope you know what you're doing, B."</p><p>"Me too," Brittany replied, glancing at Rachel and heading over to the nearby stairs. She sat on the second one and waited for her sister to join her. "Let me ask you one thing, Rachel," she said once they were both seated. "Are you still with Finn?"</p><p>"No," she whispered.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because he never denied doing it. When I first found out, I refused to believe that he could be capable of something like that. But he just kept saying sorry and that Puck made him do it. It made me realise that he wasn't who I thought he was. You were right." She shifted her eyes to where Quinn was sitting with Santana. "You and Quinn were both right. I lost her because of a stupid decision and I almost lost you too because of another one."</p><p>"Figured out the common denominator, did you?"</p><p>"Finn?"</p><p>"No. You, dumbass."</p><p>Rachel sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I spoke to Mom this morning. She said that I could move back, but that I had to talk to you first."</p><p>Brittany nodded. "You realised your mistake and you're trying to make it right. I can respect that. I'd like you to move back. But, Rach, you need to do something for me."</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"You need to make things right with Quinn. I don't approve of how you treated her. I've never actually told you that, but I was so disappointed in you when you chose Finn."</p><p>Rachel dropped her head. "Can I be honest?"</p><p>"I'd prefer it."</p><p>"My feelings for Quinn scare the shit out of me. Anything I felt for Finn pales in comparison. She was unpredictable, completely crazy and I was head over heels for her. I…I pictured our future, Britt." She stared into Brittany’s eyes earnestly. "I pictured everything with her. <em>Everything</em>. And I got so scared. She's so unpredictable and I know that she had – has – the power to completely ruin me."</p><p>Brittany looked at Santana, a small smile crossing her face.</p><p>"I know the feeling. But Rach, you can't control everything, least of all love. Especially true love. You've just got to let it happen and trust that the power of what you feel will be enough to get you through any tough times."</p><p>Rachel followed her gaze. "Um, you are talking about Santana, right?"</p><p>Brittany snapped her gaze back to her sister and frowned. "Who the fuck else would I be talking about? Quinn?"</p><p>Rachel lifted an unsure shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, God. Rachel, that was over before summer. Besides, I knew that she wanted to give things a real try with you. Of course, we didn't expect you to be a complete bitch and choose Gigantor over her."</p><p>"I get it, Britt," she mumbled.</p><p>"No, you really, really don't. You broke her, Rachel. You know how you said you were scared? Think about how terrified she was. She's never had a relationship other than whatever we had. And ours is more a friendship anyway. She's never had any kind of lasting commitment to someone. Until you. She decided that you were worth the risk and that took more courage than you and I could ever have combined."</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"Shit indeed. You need to fix it."</p><p>"I don't know how to."</p><p>"Well, you'd better find a way." She saw Sue heading for the door and stood up.</p><p>Sue opened the glass door and poked her head out. "We've reached a decision, girls. Come on in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany kept Santana's shaking hand securely in her own as she took a seat on the couch in Will's office. She didn't miss the arched eyebrow and disapproving look from Shelby. Santana immediately sat next to her, pressing close. Quinn sat on the other side of Brittany and Rachel made a move to take the last remaining seat next to Quinn, but a sharp gaze stopped her in her tracks. She swallowed and leaned awkwardly against the glass door of Will's office.</p><p>Brittany finally lifted her eyes to assess the top two people on her shit list. Finn’s gaze was fixated on the floor. Puck, for once in his miserable life, actually looked worried. And rightly fucking so. Brittany wished so badly that they got every ounce of what was coming to them. Or what she hoped was coming to them.</p><p>"Right, all present and accounted for," Sue began. "Butt Chin, are you able to retrieve your head out of your ass for long enough to objectively announce the board's ruling?"</p><p>Will set his jaw and it was honestly the first time she'd seen the founder of the school anything close to angry. She wondered who his anger was directed towards, though. He didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to playing the disciplinarian card.</p><p>"Finn, Noah, I believe there is something you need to say?" he said in a stern voice.</p><p>Finn stood first, lifting his eyes towards Brittany and physically flinching at the death glare she sent him. If <em>only</em> looks could kill. Britt was sure she'd be serving life in prison. But then she'd be without Santana…</p><p>She diverted her 007 death glare and took in Santana’s nervous demeanour. Even though their fingers were entwined, Brittany could feel Santana's pulse racing from her wrist. She was trembling so slightly that only Brittany – who'd pretty much mastered the art form that was Santana Lopez's moods already – could tell. Her breathing was quick, but silent. The poor girl was terrified.</p><p>God, what had she been thinking, bringing Santana into a small room with her two attackers? It was too soon.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking idiot.</em>
</p><p>She squeezed Santana's hand and brown eyes immediately lifted to hers. She asked a question with her own and Santana bit her lip in quick contemplation. Eventually, she shook her head once and took a deep breath, slowly raising her gaze to Finn.</p><p>Brittany held onto Santana's hand like it was her lifeline.</p><p>"Um, Santana, I just…I wanted to say…"</p><p>Brittany clenched her jaw in anger. How could he think that it was even close to okay that he called her by her first name? It wasn't okay. Not by a long shot.</p><p>"I wanted to…"</p><p>"Christ, Lumps. Did you fail blabbering back in kindergarten?" Quinn snapped.</p><p>Finn looked to Rachel, who just met it coolly. Her arms were crossed over her chest and it was very clear where her allegiances lay. Or more accurately, where they didn't. It appeared as though Finn had finally realised just how much he'd lost because of his cruel actions.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Santana. You didn't deserve what we…what I did. I know that I am just as responsible for what happened as Puck and I just want you to know how deeply sorry I am for every second of hell that you went through because of me."</p><p>Brittany still hated him from the inside out, but she had to acknowledge that his apology was heartfelt and genuine. She wasn't so sure that they'd get the same sincerity from Puck.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I'm, uh, sorry and stuff," Puck mumbled. He got a smart slap over his head from his attorney who, upon Brittany's closer inspection, was actually his father.</p><p>"I don't give a shit what you do with the rest of your miserable life, Noah, but so help me God, you will apologise to this girl and mean it," Mr. Puckerman threatened. His no nonsense voice was not one to mess with.</p><p>"It was stupid and I'm sorry," he said in a low voice, not looking at Santana.</p><p>Brittany felt Santana curl more into her so she just sent Puck a curt nod, barely able to even do it. She didn't forgive him for one second, but she would play the part necessary to ensure that she'd never have to see him again. She wrapped both her arms around Santana and held her as close as she could. She placed a feather kiss on her head and whispered a barely audible <em>I love you</em>, but the three taps of Santana's index finger against hers was enough of a response.</p><p>"Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, I hereby expel you both from the William McKinley School of Performing Arts. You have until lunch to get all your belongings together and leave the school grounds. If either of you are found on the property, I won't hesitate to call the police."</p><p>Eyes bugged all around the office at Will's cutting speech. Brittany was relieved but hadn't expected it to be delivered so bluntly and coldly.</p><p>Of course, they deserved it…</p><p>Still…</p><p>Ouch.</p><p>"My mom's gonna kill me," Finn mumbled, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Enjoy your last few hours in the land of the living," Rachel snapped under her breath.</p><p>"Rachel-"</p><p>"No, you don't get to say anything to me, Finn. I don't even know who you are! The man that proposed to me-" Quinn scoffed loudly, "-would never, <em>ever</em> have even contemplated doing something so horrendous. I can't even stomach the sight of you." Rachel turned on her heel and in her standard diva fashion, stormed out of the office.</p><p>Brittany sighed. That had been the first glimpse of the real Rachel she'd seen in weeks. Finn followed his ex-fiancée out sombrely and Puck let himself be dragged out by his father gripping the lapels of his jacket.</p><p>"Santana, let's go," Shelby said abruptly, gripping the wrist that wasn't tucked in Brittany's lap with the Brittany’s own hand.</p><p>Santana jerked her hand back and shook her head defiantly.</p><p>"Santana," Shelby sighed. "Will and I agree that you should be at home, resting. You've had a traumatic experience and to revisit the scene of the crime so soon after it happened isn't wise."</p><p>Brittany immediately let Santana’s hand go as she felt her fingers twitch. Within a second, Santana was signing faster than Brittany could blink. She was <em>pissed</em>.</p><p>Shelby frowned and started replying in kind, her hands meeting each other loudly to almost accentuate her frustration.</p><p>Try as she might, Brittany couldn't catch anything. She had gotten better at sign language with Santana's help, but what she and Shelby were doing was like, genius level stuff. She was still a guppy.</p><p>"Ms. Corcoran." Sue placed a strong hand on Shelby's arm and halted her conversation with Santana. "I mentioned this earlier and forgive me for misinterpreting – it's been a while since I had to translate for myself at that speed – but you honestly don't need to worry about Santana with Brittany. That girl will make sure absolutely no harm becomes your niece."</p><p>Santana shot her aunt an <em>I told you so </em>look and sat back down, curling into Brittany. Brittany glanced up at Shelby, really confused about why she inexplicably hated her guts.</p><p>"Shelby, I'll take care of her."</p><p>"Like you did on Friday?" Shelby sneered.</p><p>Brittany felt like she'd been slapped. Shelby's eyes went wide and her hand slowly cradled her own reddening cheek. Brittany grabbed Quinn's arm and yanked her back down onto the couch.</p><p>"You little-" Shelby started.</p><p>"No, you're little. You're as bad as them!" Quinn fumed. "You bully your own niece! And I really like that Santana speaks for herself, even when you try to control every aspect of her life. If you can't see how good Brittany and Santana are for each other then I have no idea how you've maintained a relationship of your own. Are you so jaded that you can't see true love right in front of you?"</p><p>Shelby's mouth opened and closed like a fish's.</p><p>"Quinn, dial it back," Brittany hissed. She stood up, Santana staying seated and holding onto her hand. "Shelby, while I'm not as forceful with my words as Quinn, please believe that if I had <em>any</em> idea of what was happening, I would probably be sitting through my own disciplinary hearing for killing those two. As it is, Santana had to stop me a few times." She got a squeeze and gentle kiss on her hand at that. "You're right, though. I wasn't there when it happened. But I was there afterwards. I was the one that helped her, that got her out. Santana knows that I'm not going anywhere, so you'd better get used to the idea too. I love your niece more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone and by some miracle, she loves me back. Yes, it's fast. Yes, it's unconventional. Yes, it's going to be challenging. <em>But</em>, I would do absolutely <em>anything</em> for Santana. Anything."</p><p>Shelby was quiet for a few moments and just stared at her. Brittany swallowed her nerves, determined not to let them get the better of her.</p><p>"And what happens when you graduate? You're going to leave and Santana's still got another year."</p><p>"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. It's barely November. We have time to figure out technicalities. Right now, though, we're still learning about each other and I'm just falling more and more in love with Santana with every new thing I discover about her. Your niece is truly amazing, Shelby. You should embrace her strength instead of trying to squander it. Give her credit. She knows what she's doing. And <em>if</em> she decides not to be with me-" Santana frantically held her hand tighter at Brittany's words, "-then I will respect that, because she doesn't make rash decisions."</p><p>A flash of their bodies entangled on her bed passed through her mind and she cleared her throat subtly to hide the flush of heat that ran through her body.</p><p>Santana stood up and started signing to Shelby. Brittany could tell Santana was tired of fighting with her aunt. She would be too. And she'd only had like, two days of it.</p><p>Shelby sighed. "Fine. I'm still not comfortable with this whole…arrangement, but I will trust your judgement, San. Just…be careful, okay?"</p><p>Santana nodded and smiled, hugging Shelby briefly before turning to Sue and shaking her hand enthusiastically. Brittany smiled at her. God, she loved her.</p><hr/><p>They had lunch together and Brittany had so much fun. Santana had a wicked sense of humour and she tricked Quinn too many times to count. Needless to say, Quinn wasn't impressed. But, to her credit, she kept a lid on her volatile temper that seemed to have been quick to ignite of late.</p><p>She couldn't really blame her, she supposed.</p><p>Santana fed her another grape and leaned back into Brittany's embrace, her arms secure around Santana’s waist. Quinn was doing a pretty perfect impression of the senile vocal coach she had.</p><p>"Hi, guys," a timid voice interrupted their laughter.</p><p>"Hey, Rach," Brittany replied with a smile. Santana waved and Quinn stood up, mumbling something about needing to work on her winter showcase.</p><p>Brittany frowned as she watched Quinn practically run away from the table. Santana tapped her hand and looked up at her in confusion.</p><p>"Later," Brittany promised in a whisper. She cleared her throat and faced her sister, who was looking at Quinn's rapidly disappearing figure forlornly. "Rach, you know it's going to be a battle to get her to trust you again."</p><p>"I know," she said with a sigh, sitting in the seat that Quinn had previously occupied. "I know."</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well, I was actually going to see if Mrs. Hagberg needed my assistance in the singing department. You know, just as a TA or something. I could get some extra credit before heading to New York after New Year."</p><p>"You're going to go?" Brittany asked with a smile. "That's great! Even though it's a few months late, I'm glad you're following your dreams."</p><p>"One of them is here, though," Rachel mumbled.</p><p>Brittany sent her a sympathetic look. "Have you tried speaking to her at all?"</p><p>"She won't talk to me. I tried after you left Will's office, but she just ignored me and walked off. I wasn't about to embarrass her by cornering her as she came out of her class, so I thought that I could maybe catch her at lunch. But, well, guess that didn't turn out too well."</p><p>Santana reached over the table and patted Rachel's hand. Brittany's sister sent her a grateful smile. She sat up straighter.</p><p>"We haven't been officially introduced. I'm Rachel Berry, Brittany's sister."</p><p>Santana smiled and shook the offered hand. With her other hand, she signed her response, which Brittany proudly translated.</p><p>"Wow, I'm impressed, Britt. This must be true love."</p><p>Brittany hummed and pulled Santana back into her, kissing her cheek. "The truest love," she murmured against Santana's soft skin, delighting in the small shiver she felt ripple through her.</p><p>"I'm happy for you, Brittany," Rachel said with a genuine smile. "I wish you and Santana a long future together."</p><p>"Thanks, Rach. So, what are you going to do about Quinn?"</p><p>"I don't know. Any suggestions?"</p><p>"Don't give up," Brittany said with a shrug. "You need to show her that you're serious."</p><p>Rachel nodded and stood up. 'Thanks for the pep talk. It was lovely to finally meet you, Santana. I can see how happy you make Brittany."</p><p>Santana beamed in response and the couple waved as Rachel walked away. Santana signed a question.</p><p>"The whole story?" Brittany asked.</p><p>Santana nodded, snuggling back as she got comfortable. Brittany smiled and snuck a kiss before beginning.</p><p>"Rachel and Quinn have known each other for years. Rachel came to live with us when her parents were killed in a car crash." Santana suddenly gripped her hands tightly and her body shook slightly. It alarmed Brittany. "San, what is it? Should I stop? Did I say something wrong?"</p><p>Santana just took a deep breath and shook her head, signing that Brittany should continue.</p><p>"Um…" Brittany was worried about the way Santana had responded. In the back of her mind, it stirred a question about why Santana's parents weren't in the picture. "Okay, so after they…after the accident, Rachel came to live with us. Our moms were best friends and guardianship was left to my mom in Rachel's mom's will.</p><p>"The three of us were pretty inseparable when we were growing up. My mom called us the Unholy Trinity because we would always get into so much trouble. Innocent stuff, mostly, but we were precocious preteens. What did she expect?" She smiled to herself at the memories of the fun she had with Quinn and Rachel. "I'm getting side-tracked. Quinn and I always had a healthy curiosity about our sexuality, but I'm actually not sure when things changed for Rachel. Or maybe it was Quinn that changed them for her." She pulled her mouth to one side in contemplation. “I remember one night, we were having a sleepover in the den and I had dozed off during the movie. When I woke up, I saw them making out. At the time, I didn't really think much of it because Quinn and I had done the same thing."</p><p>Santana's arms tightened around Brittany's as she let out a huff of air. Brittany couldn't help the smile that crossed her face and she kissed Santana’s cheek three times lovingly. "San, that was three years ago. You know that you don't have to worry about Quinn, right? She's not even on my radar in that way. You're the only blimp that I'm zeroed in on." She nuzzled her nose against Santana's cheek and let out sporadic beeping sounds until she could feel Santana shaking with contained laughter.</p><p>"I love you," she whispered.</p><p>Santana rested against Brittany's shoulder and turned her head so that their eyes met.</p><p><em>I love you</em>, she mouthed back.</p><p>Brittany grinned and closed the small space between them for a soft kiss. She couldn't wait for the day that she would hear those words for real. She knew it would happen. She just knew. But she would wait forever for Santana to be ready.</p><p>"Back to the crazy love story that is Faberry."</p><p>Santana frowned.</p><p>"It's this name I came up with for them. They have so much drama that they belong on a TV show. So I called them Faberry."</p><p>Santana nodded thoughtfully and absentmindedly started tapping her finger against Brittany's forearm. Brittany recognised the action immediately; Santana always tapped her finger when she was thinking.</p><p>"Do you want me to continue with the story or should I wait until you've come up with a name for us?" she teased lightly.</p><p>Santana grinned and wiggled her eyebrows before relaxing into Brittany's arms once more.</p><p>"So, once again, back to the crazy love story that is Faberry. I kind of forgot about the whole making out thing for a while. Then one Friday night, I was going to a dance competition in another county and Quinn offered to stay at my house to keep Rachel company. I think that was the summer before our sophomore year. I was under the impression that Rachel was coming with me because my parents were tagging along as well, but when Quinn made the suggestion to stay, Rachel suddenly wasn't feeling very well. That was when I knew. When we got back from the competition, I could sense that something had changed between them. Or at least grown. I just told Quinn that she had better not have had sex in my bed. She blushed so bad that I knew my suspicions were right.</p><p>"What I didn't understand, though, was that they never actually dated. They fooled around all the time and anyone with eyes could see that they were head over heels for each other. Rachel told me that Quinn didn't want to label them and Quinn told me that Rachel didn't want to be tied down, so I don't even know what the real reason was. Anyway, during the summer before junior year, Rachel suddenly started dating Finn. They'd also known each other for a while, but I didn't even know that Rachel liked him. Quinn was pissed and that's when we kinda started our messed-up thing."</p><p>Santana automatically tightened her grip again. Brittany smiled and kissed her cheek with a little beep.</p><p>"Last year was so messed up. Rachel and Finn would break up over stupid things, Rachel would go back to Quinn, they'd hook up for a bit and then she and Finn would make up. It happened every other month. I didn't like it because I could see what it was doing to Quinn. She was slowly starting to believe that she couldn't be loved, that she wasn't good enough. She denied it, of course, but I could see it clear as day. She loved Rachel, though, despite everything. She told me once at a party. Just before the final showcase last year, Finn did something stupid and they ended things for good. Well, that's what everyone thought. Quinn saw her chance and put herself out there. She asked Rachel out and Rachel said yes. They went on a few dates and I could see how happy they were. They'd decided to really give a real relationship a shot, then Finn proposed out of the blue. And Rachel said yes."</p><p>Santana sat up, turned around and looked at Brittany in disbelief.</p><p>"I know," Brittany sighed. "She said that she got scared with how things were progressing with Quinn and that she would be graduating while Quinn still had another year. It was total bullshit. She was <em>happy</em>, happier than I've ever seen her and she threw it away. I still don't know why, but if she has any hope of getting Quinn back, she needs to be honest about that." She took a deep breath. "Quinn was devastated. She went a little crazy, dying her hair and getting like four tattoos and piercings. But I was there for her. She needed me so I was that person. It didn't help that I was in New York for three months last summer, but I think she was okay. Maybe…I dunno."</p><p>Santana bit her lip and Brittany could almost see the cogs turning. Brittany smiled and cupped her cheek.</p><p>"What are you thinking?"</p><p>Santana just smiled and signed that she'd tell her later. Brittany knew she wasn't being brushed off, but that whatever idea Santana was working on just hadn't been fully formed. They hadn't been together for long, but Brittany had learned pretty quickly that Santana liked forming complete thoughts before sharing them. She figured it may have had something to do with her communication barriers, but she didn't mind. Santana was brilliant and she would always allow her as much time as she needed to sort her thoughts out.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, Mike," Brittany called out to her mentor as she walked past his office to her studio.</p><p>"Brittany! Wait!"</p><p>She winced to herself and backtracked into his office. It was time to face the music.</p><p>"What's up?" she asked.</p><p>Mike just looked at her in disbelief. "You know what."</p><p>Brittany sighed. "Look, Mike, I get that it probably looks really bad, but I would do the same thing if I had to do it over."</p><p>"Which part exactly? Would you do the same dance at your first eval or would you ruin the chance of getting a better grade?"</p><p>Brittany's blue eyes narrowed. Mike didn't often get pissed, and nor did she, but he was messing with something very dear to her heart and she would always defend that.</p><p>"I can't change what has already happened, Mike, and I'm sorry about missing my re-eval."</p><p>"It didn't look good, Britt. I didn't even have a reason to cover for you."</p><p>"I would never ask you to cover for me. I missed it. Me."</p><p>"It reflects on me, Brittany!" Mike snapped. "What the hell were you thinking?"</p><p>It pushed her over the edge. "I was thinking that the love of my life had just been tortured in a way that you and I could never even imagine. I was thinking that I would do anything to never see that fear in her eyes again. I was thinking with a human heart, Mike."</p><p>Mike just looked at her, his face blank. After a few moments of silence, Brittany spun on her heel.</p><p>"I hope you know what you're doing, Brittany. You have everything going for you. You're so close to attaining your dream and I just want you to remember what you wanted before she came along."</p><p>"Don't worry," she muttered loud enough for him to hear. "My priorities are exactly as they should be."</p><p>She just neglected to mention what her number one priority. One glance back at her mentor told her that he had probably guessed what she meant, though.</p><p>Brittany entered her studio and threw her bag into the corner angrily. Why were so many people trying to brush off what had happened to Santana as nothing? Why the hell did she have to <em>convince</em> people that bullying was not okay? She hadn't missed the arched eyebrows sent her way every time she had walked Santana to her next class that morning. She hadn't missed the whispers but had ignored them. It didn't matter what people thought of her. It sure as hell didn't matter what people thought of her with Santana. The only person whose opinion mattered was Santana’s.</p><p>Her beautiful, amazing, talented girlfriend.</p><p>Brittany leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor. Santana hadn't seemed phased by any of the attention either. She had played a melody with her fingers on Brittany's arm as they'd weaved through the students and it had just sent the butterflies rampant in her stomach.</p><p>She loved her so damn much.</p><p>Blinking her eyes and surprised when her vision was a little blurry with tears, Brittany hurriedly stood up, rubbing the moisture away with the heel of her hand. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her phone and connected it to the studio. A small smile crept onto her face as she spied Santana's name as an artist on the screen. She had no doubt that Santana’s name would end up on a lot of music streaming apps across the world at some point. Her girl was going to change the world.</p><p>She pressed play and cranked up the volume. It was a rough cut of what Santana had been working on at her house on Sunday morning. They'd tentatively decided to see if she could use it for her winter showcase.</p><p>As the first few bars engulfed her body, Brittany just closed her eyes and listened. The steady notes of the piano, the soft harmonising of the violin (how had those even got in there?) and the second piano harmony in the background. She hadn't been in Santana's bedroom yet, but Santana had told her that she had equipment that allowed her to produce her own music.</p><p>Understandable. Her girl was a genius, after all. A musical prodigy.</p><p>As she listened, the events of the day and weekend just ran through her mind. Without restraint, her hands clenched into fists and she moved them upwards abruptly, as though trying to break free. She repeated the movement a few times, each time slightly different.</p><p>"That's it," she breathed when the track ended.</p><p>She quickly started the track again and set it on repeat. After the music had played for the third time, Brittany ran through the rough choreography she had thought of. Her movements were raw, edgy and almost uncoordinated. But she knew that once she had it polished, it would look exactly how she wanted it. It was time people knew that she meant business.</p><p>After an hour of hard dancing and playing around with various options, she could feel a familiar gaze on her. She didn't stop, just continued until the music ended. She turned and sent Santana a smile. Holding out a hand and cocking her head, she invited her in. Santana returned the smile and walked in, looking around and nodding.</p><p>"So this is my little room," Brittany said quietly, once she'd turned the music down.</p><p>Santana signed that she liked it and leaned up to kiss her.</p><p>"Baby, I'm all sweaty," Brittany mumbled against her lips.</p><p>Santana pulled back and smirked. It made Brittany laugh.</p><p>"I think we have a very skewed perception of that angelic face you show off around here."</p><p>Santana lifted a shoulder in nonchalance and glanced at the stereo.</p><p><em>Something new?</em> she signed slowly.</p><p>"Yeah, you're still okay with us using that new piece for my winter showcase, right?"</p><p>Santana nodded and asked her to explain the dance.</p><p>"Well," Brittany said with a deep breath, "after what happened the last few days, I feel like people have this weird opinion of me. Now, I don't give a shit what people think about me, but I do care that they can't understand that what happened was in no way okay. It's not the majority, thank God, but all it takes is a few small-minded ingrates to spread the disease."</p><p><em>Is that all?</em> Santana asked.</p><p>Brittany smiled and kissed her cheek. "You know me so well in such a short time."</p><p>That caused Santana to blush and it reminded her so much of the young girl she'd met the first week of the school year. A day that had changed her life.</p><p>"For so long, I've been the girl that was going to make it. The girl that <em>is</em> going to make it. I don't mind that pressure. I've always thrived under pressure, but today, especially, I feel like I'm only seen as Brittany the dancer, and not so much Brittany the high school girl. I'm not just a dancer. I mean, it's still a huge part of my life and probably always will be, but since I met you, my priorities just seemed a little…misguided. I guess that could be because I never knew that I could ever feel like this, so I didn't really know what to expect. But now that I'm in it, that's I'm experiencing you and our love, I just…I want to break out of this expectation box I've been put in."</p><p>Santana nodded and smiled. <em>I like it</em>, she signed.</p><p>"You think it'll work?"</p><p>She nodded again and kissed her cheek. Santana dropped her hands that had been resting on Brittany's waist and headed for the stereo. She started the song again and turned the volume up.</p><p>
  <em>Again?</em>
</p><p>"Sure, baby. It's rough, but it's a start."</p><p>Brittany concentrated hard as she went through her brief routine, adding random movements in at various points as they came to her. She kind of liked how loose it was to start off. She suspected that her winter showcase was going to be a big performance for her. Not necessarily for the school or for Mike, but for <em>her</em>. Which, perhaps, was how it should be. That was why she'd started dancing in the first place, after all.</p><hr/><p>"I hate this part,' Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips.</p><p>She felt Santana subtly nod but didn't break their kissing. Eventually, Brittany somehow found strength to pull away from Santana's addictive mouth and tongue.</p><p>"Shelby's giving me a chance with you so I don't want to push any boundaries yet," she whispered, tucking dark strands of hair behind Santana’s ear.</p><p>Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked. Brittany chuckled. "Of course you would pick up on that one part. Besides, you're the one that's too irresistible. It's not my fault."</p><p>Santana just nodded, but Brittany could tell it was sarcastic. She just smiled and leaned in to kiss Santana's cheek three times.</p><p>"I love you," she added verbally. "Today was really great. Well, after the meeting this morning. I was so happy to have you on my arm."</p><p>Santana blushed and leaned in. She returned the three kisses, but on Brittany's lips, lingering on the last one. She sighed and pouted after pulling away.</p><p>"Put that away," Brittany said softly with a smile, brushing her thumb across the plump bottom lip. She glanced past Santana's shoulder to her house. "You should go," she mumbled sadly.</p><p>Santana unbuckled herself and promptly climbed into Brittany's lap, locking her arms around her neck and burying her face against Brittany’s shoulder.</p><p>"I know," Brittany sighed, tightening her arms around Santana's waist, anchoring them together. "I'd give anything to just be around you forever and never have to say goodbye, but until we get to that point, we're just going to have to deal with it. It sucks, but it's our reality for now."</p><p>She felt Santana nod reluctantly into her shoulder and she turned her head to press a light kiss against the temple.</p><p>"Come on, baby. I'll walk you to the door."</p><p>The mood had changed quite drastically from teasing and passionate to sombre. Brittany hated it and one look at Santana's frown told her that she felt the same way.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Santana. I'll text you later?"</p><p>She nodded and pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>"I love you," Brittany whispered.</p><p><em>I love you</em>, Santana mouthed against her cheek before kissing it and pulling away.</p><p>Brittany sighed and reluctantly released Santana’s hand, watching as she disappeared into her house. She knew that she hated being away from Santana because she just loved her <em>so</em> much and being around her was the best feeling in the world.</p><p>She would trade saying goodbye for a fraction of their lives together for never having to let her go in a heartbeat. Brittany just knew. She and Santana were each other's forever.</p><hr/><p>Following a cryptic message from Santana that she'd only seen on her phone when she'd woken up, Brittany was a little worried about what the morning had in store for her. The message wasn't ominous, but Santana willingly divulging a piece of her past was a pretty big damn deal.</p><p>Brittany wondered what had brought the sudden desire for revelation. Santana had made it pretty clear over the weekend that they weren't at that level of trust yet. She knew Santana trusted her with a lot, but her past wasn't one of them just yet. Brittany had made peace with it. She knew that whatever Santana had gone through had probably been pretty traumatic and she wasn't going to ever force her to relive that time unless it was on her own terms.</p><p>As she drove to Santana's house, she remembered that they should probably pick her car up from the school lot at some point.</p><p>She pulled up outside the now familiar house and walked up to the front door, taking a deep breath before knocking twice. She rocked on her heels as she waited, nervous about who would open the door.</p><p>"Morning, Twinkletoes," Holly greeted with a grin.</p><p>Brittany matched it in relief. "Morning, Holly. How are you?"</p><p>"Smashing and yourself?"</p><p>"I'm good, thanks."</p><p>Holly stepped aside and allowed Brittany to cross the threshold.</p><p>"You're here early," Holly commented, shutting the door.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Santana sent me a message asking if we could go for coffee. She, uh, said she had something important to show me."</p><p>"Do we need to be concerned?" Holly asked seriously.</p><p>Brittany lifted a shoulder. "If I knew, I'd probably be freaking out a little less." She felt like she could be honest with Holly and not get the third degree like she undoubtedly would with Shelby.</p><p>"Good morning, Brittany."</p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p>"Morning, Shelby. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?"</p><p>Brittany blinked in surprise at Shelby's lack of contempt. "I-I'm great. Thanks for asking."</p><p>Shelby nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Santana should be down shortly. She was up at some godawful hour this morning doing who knows what."</p><p>It didn't ease Brittany's nerves. Before she could respond, she heard the tell-tale sound of Santana's descending the stairs. Well, more like galloping down them. Her adorableness brought a loving smile to Brittany's lips.</p><p>Her eyes drifted to the stairs in anticipation for the sight that would always make the crappiest day infinitely better. When Santana swung around the bannister and skipped the last four steps to land in front of Brittany with a wide smile, Brittany couldn't help but match it.</p><p>For a moment, they just lost themselves in each other's eyes, Brittany only dropping her gaze bashfully when Shelby cleared her throat.</p><p>"Santana, I've noticed that your car isn't here. Is it still at school?"</p><p>Santana nodded and signed something too quickly for Brittany to catch.</p><p>"Okay, I don't necessarily mind that you get a lift to and from school, but if your car isn't being used, it should rather stay in the garage."</p><p>"We'll bring it back after school today," Brittany promised.</p><p>Shelby nodded. "Good. Have a good day, girls."</p><p>She turned and walked into another room. Holly nudged Brittany's shoulder and winked.</p><p>"Looks like she's warming up to you, Blondie."</p><p>Brittany smiled. "I'm sure you had nothing to do with that."</p><p>"Hey, I'm all abroad the Brittana ship. Wouldn't hurt to have as many passengers as possible, right?"</p><p>"Brittana?" Brittany chuckled and linked her fingers with Santana's. "That was your idea, wasn't it?"</p><p>Santana nodded proudly.</p><p>"Ah, you guys are just cotton-candy-melt-in-my-mouth cute. I've gotta get myself camera ready. See you later, Hot Stuff."</p><p>"Bye, Holly." She turned to face Santana fully and leaned down to kiss her cheek warmly. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"</p><p><em>Not as good as with you, </em>Santana signed slowly, using signs that she knew Brittany understood. It made Brittany just fall in love with her a little more. Or a lot more.</p><p>"So…this talk we need to have. Um, do I need to be worried about anything?"</p><p>Santana smiled and shook her head, standing on her toes to press her lips comfortingly against Brittany's.</p><p><em>I love you</em>, she mouthed against them.</p><p>Brittany breathed a sigh of relief through her nose and folded her arms around Santana, pulling her close. They traded soft kisses until Santana pulled away and guided them towards the door. Brittany let herself be pulled out of the house and towards her car. She opened the door for Santana, causing her to blush and kiss her cheek. Brittany grinned and ran around the car, jumping into the driver's seat and starting the car. Songs played and they danced unabashed as Brittany drove them to <em>Charlie's</em>.</p><p>"Morning, Charlie!" Brittany greeted cheerfully as the bell welcomed them to the diner.</p><p>"Britt!" Charlie replied with a smile. "And Santana! Two beautiful ladies! Is there a special running that I don't know about?"</p><p>"Hardy har." Brittany wrapped an arm around Santana as they walked to their booth. "Find your own angel, Charlie. This one's all mine."</p><p>"So possessive," he teased, grinning. "Coffee?"</p><p>"Times two."</p><p>"Lois will right with you."</p><p>Santana slid into the booth first and pulled Brittany with her, almost causing her to land on top of Santana.</p><p>"Never pegged you for a bottom, Lopez," she teased before she could stop herself.</p><p>The arched eyebrow and smirk that Santana sent her way made her mouth immediately run dry.</p><p>"D-do you want some, um, breakfast? Have you eaten yet? Breakfast, I mean," she added hurriedly, mentally facepalming herself for her inability to string coherent words together.</p><p>Santana grinned. <em>You want to share?</em> she signed.</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>Lois appeared at their table with their coffee and Brittany added one sugar the way Santana liked it while she rummaged for something in her bag.</p><p>"What's that?" she asked after testing the coffee and putting it in front of Santana. Two unmarked letters rested on the table between them.</p><p>Santana kissed her cheek and slid one of the letters over to her. Brittany smiled.</p><p>"If I knew we'd progressed to the love letter stage of our relationship, I would've brought one too."</p><p>Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes. She snuggled into Brittany's embrace and nudged the letter closer to her.</p><p>Brittany's brow furrowed in curiosity and used one hand – her other was securely around Santana and she wasn't about to move it – to open the envelope. Santana helped her when the lip got a bit stuck.</p><p>"Thanks, baby," Brittany murmured, suddenly nervous about what the letter could contain. Not a bad nervous, though. More like an excited nervous.</p><p>"Are you girls going to have some breakfast?" Lois asked just as Brittany unfolded the paper.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. Could we have one special to share, please?" Brittany requested with a smile.</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>Santana found Brittany's left hand that was resting against her ribs and started playing with her fingers.</p><p>"My dearest Brittany," she began, but Santana quickly put a hand over her mouth.</p><p><em>I want you to read it</em>, she signed.</p><p>"Okay, love," she acquiesced. "I love you."</p><p>Santana smiled and they shared a quick kiss before Brittany's attention returned to the letter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>My dearest Brittany,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as I want to be able to tell you all of this, I can't. I think that trying to sign it would end up becoming more frustrating than anything. So I felt that writing you this letter would be the best way to tell you what I want to tell you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Firstly, I want to thank you. I never thought that I would ever find someone so wonderful. Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream and I'll wake up one morning and you won't actually be there. But then I wake up and I can feel you, even if we're a few miles apart and I know that I'm just truly lucky. I love you with all my heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you have your suspicions about me and my muteness, and the fact that you haven't pressed me or asked me about it just shows the calibre of person that you are. It's one of the many reasons that I love you, and why I truly feel like we're so perfect for each other. I'm getting side-tracked, though. Talking about you can do that to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brittany let out a little giggle. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. She could feel how nervous Santana was if how her hands were shaking was any indication. Brittany paused in her reading and turned to her.</p><p>"Hey," she murmured.</p><p>Brown eyes lifted to meet hers and she smiled.</p><p>"Santana, no matter what this letter says or doesn't say, I will still love you. I know that you're a little scared because I can feel it, but please believe that I would never judge you. The fact that you're willing to share even just a small part about your past with me means the absolute world to me."</p><p>Santana nodded slowly and a relieved smile flashed across her face. Brittany leaned down and kissed her, lingering as she tried to convince her of her words. Santana's hand cupped her cheek and her soft fingers traced her jaw as they broke apart. Brittany smiled and rubbed their noses together, eliciting a brief giggle from Santana. She pulled away and turned back to the letter, keeping Santana close to her. Santana rested her head on Brittany’s shoulder as she continued where she'd left off.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The story that you told me yesterday, about Quinn and Rachel and their really complicated history got me thinking. I know we were so fortunate to find each other so quickly and easily and when I saw how Rachel looked at Quinn when she left made me realise that they could have what we have. I know that this makes me incredibly nosey, but when you told me about what happened to Rachel's parents, I kind of became determined. And you know how stubborn I am.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've written a similar letter to Quinn, but I wanted to write you one first because I love you and I think that if I'm going to divulge something about my past, you should be the first one to hear it. Or read it. My parents were killed when I was twelve. I'm not ready to divulge how, but I do know a little something about regret. The last thing that my father said to me was that he was ashamed of me because he'd caught me kissing a girl in our basement a few days before. My mother, ever the peacemaker, tried to make him understand that I didn't do it to hurt him or embarrass him. My father and I were very alike, though. We were both stubborn and proud and refused to admit defeat. I refused to apologise and so did he. We had an argument the day they died and I never got to say sorry. I never got to tell them one last time that I loved them and that I was sorry for not telling them about Dani.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have to live with that regret every single day and if I can prevent someone else from going through it as well, then I will. I can tell that Rachel knows she made a huge mistake, but she's willing to make amends and if I can help in any way, I want to. I know that Quinn could ignore my letter completely, but at least I'll know that I've tried to prevent that kind of pain grabbing someone else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're the first person that I've told this to, other than Holly and Shelby. It's partly why Shelby is so protective over me. She just doesn't want me to make any mistakes that I'm going to regret. I think she's finally realising that it's not the fact that I kissed a girl that I feel guilty about, it's that I didn't appreciate the truly wonderful parents I had when I could. Now they're gone and all I can do is wish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know Quinn is hurting. Even if you hadn't told me, the tension between them this weekend was enough of a clue. I'm not going to tell her about my parents, but all I wrote in her letter is that I know what regret feels like and gave her a few examples of my low points (I'll tell you those when we're face-to-face). I just want her to understand that I've been there. Maybe not in the same way; our hurt is a little different in its cause, but the result is the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, Brittany, my love, would you allow me to send your best friend a letter in the hopes that it might help in repairing her relationship with your sister?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Brittany took a deep breath and folded the letter, placing it on the table. Instinctively, her arm tightened around Santana's waist and she turned her body towards her so that she could fully see her and feel her.</p><p>"Santana, you are truly the most amazing girl I have ever met. You’re so strong. Despite what you went through and what you have to deal with daily, you still manage to smile and laugh and give me your heart. I am in complete awe of you and if you want to help Rachel and Quinn, then you have my full support."</p><p>Santana's eyebrows shot up and she searched Brittany's eyes for any sign of her joking or teasing. When she didn't see anything, she threw her arms around Brittany's neck who held her close. She kept murmuring <em>I love you</em> into Santana's neck and her hands stroked her back comfortingly.</p><p>When Santana pulled back, Brittany smiled and used her thumb to brush away the tears that had gathered under her eyes.</p><p>"You never have to be scared to tell me anything. I know that's easier said than done, but you know that I'm in this through thick and thin."</p><p>She revelled in the way Santana looked at her, total wonder in her dark eyes. She smiled and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I think that you really are an angel, you know," she murmured, her eyes flittering all over Santana's face, taking in every detail that she already had memorised. "I feel like you came out of nowhere and just lit up my life."</p><p>Santana blushed and dropped her gaze. Brittany just tipped her chin back up. "You don't need to be shy about it, Santana. I just realise that every day with you is a gift and I intend to appreciate that gift as much as I can."</p><p>Santana nodded her agreement and the girls simultaneously leaned in, sharing sweet kisses until the sound of a plate being gently placed on the table caused them to break apart.</p><p>"Sorry!" Lois apologised with a friendly smile. "I really was trying to be quiet."</p><p>"It's okay, Lois," Brittany replied, swivelling so that she was facing the table and their food. "This looks yummy. Thanks!"</p><p>The waitress nodded her gratitude and Brittany grabbed a knife and fork, carefully getting a healthy helping of egg and bacon onto the fork before holding it up for Santana. Her eyes smiled as she accepted the mouthful.</p><p>Brittany grinned and quickly took a bite herself. As they ate their breakfast, Santana showed Brittany some signs to showcase emotion.</p><p>"So, this is delicious?" Brittany asked, pressing her thumb and middle finger together on both hands and bringing them to the respective corners of her mouth, motioning them forward.</p><p>Santana nodded with a smile. <em>Perfect</em>, she signed.</p><p>Brittany chuckled. She always thought that sign looked a little strange and not at all like what the word meant. Most of the other signs that Santana had taught her kind of fit the meaning of the word. Like delicious. But perfect was...well, almost a misnomer.</p><p><em>What?</em> Santana queried with a curious smile.</p><p>"I was just thinking how much fun I'm having with you and learning sign language. You're such a great teacher, Santana."</p><p>Santana blushed again and Brittany giggled. It delighted her endlessly to see Santana get shy. Adorable just wasn't descriptive enough. Brittany leaned in to pepper her warm cheek with kisses, eventually causing Santana to bat her away playfully and then pull her close almost immediately to snuggle.</p><p>
  <em>She gives the best snuggles.</em>
</p><p>"So I was thinking, if you don't have anything in particular that you wanted to work on this afternoon, maybe we could work on my winter showcase?"</p><p>She felt Santana nod against her neck and pressed a kiss against her temple. "I'm really excited to do this with you, Santana. Not just because we're together and it means I get to see more of you, but I just really think that we can create something truly magical. I mean, you're magic on your own-"</p><p>Santana gave her a smart slap on her stomach.</p><p>"Oof," she wheezed. "Nice one, babe. Aren't you lucky that I have abs of steel?"</p><p>As soon as she said it, she knew she'd regret it. As expected, Santana lifted her head from Brittany's shoulder and smirked, arching an eyebrow and letting her eyes slowly travel from her face down her chest and rest on her covered stomach.</p><p>
  <em>Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap.</em>
</p><p>A month ago – hell, a <em>week</em> ago – she would never have thought of Santana as a vixen, but <em>holy shit</em>. She had sex appeal to burn and apparently, she knew exactly how to render Brittany completely limbless.</p><p>"Umnhrgfly," she mumbled, squeezing her eyes closed at her verbal fail again.</p><p>Santana just giggled, but the smirk stayed in place so Brittany could only imagine that it was a naughty giggle. Oh, when she finally heard that, she was sure that it would probably be the death of her.</p><p>Santana leaned in to kiss her neck and Brittany didn't even realise where her hand was until it had somehow wormed its way underneath Brittany's top and she yelped at the feeling of Santana's warm hand against her bare skin.</p><p>"Jesus, Santana," Brittany breathed, almost voiceless. "The things you do to me."</p><p>Santana suddenly sat up and stared at Brittany, her eyes dark and determined.</p><p>"Wha...um...why...?" Brittany stumbled. She knew exactly what Santana was saying, and she was so very tempted to go along with her. So, <em>so</em> tempted.</p><p>But...</p><p>"The winter showcase, okay?" she whispered. "That night."</p><p>Santana sighed and nodded, her hand on Brittany's stomach resting comfortably against the skin and she snuggled back into her. Brittany tried to control her rapid heartbeat and she could tell that Santana was very aware of it because she was tapping her fingers against her stomach in time with the rhythm.</p><p>She could make music anywhere, out of anything. She was a true genius.</p><p>"So," Brittany ventured, clearing her throat. "Do I need to worry about this Dani chick?"</p><p>Santana's response was to start tickling her.</p><hr/><p>"Yo, Q!" Brittany called down the hallway just after first period. She had already fetched Santana and was walking her to her Calculus class when she spotted her best friend.</p><p>Quinn turned around and flipped her the bird with a grin. "Slut, you're looking dreadful," she commented when Brittany and Santana joined her.</p><p>"Bitch, please. I know you rolled out of bed looking like that," Brittany retorted good-naturedly, pulling her in for a hug.</p><p>Santana just looked bewildered.</p><p>"Don't worry, babe. This is how we compliment each other," she added for Santana’s benefit.</p><p>"Yeah, for example, I would normally tell her that she looks like she ate a gallon of ice cream last night. But for your benefit, I'll tell her that she looks like she ate two."</p><p>Brittany chuckled. "At least Boy George didn't jerk off in my hair. Oh, snap!"</p><p>Quinn's mouth dropped open and Santana covered her own with her hand as she giggled.</p><p>"You don't mess with the 'do, Pierce," Quinn said calmly, but Brittany knew her well enough to know that she wasn't serious, just appreciating that Brittany had out-insulted her. "So, what's cracking this fine Tuesday morn?"</p><p>Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and the latter pulled a letter out from her bag and handed it to Quinn.</p><p>"Bit early for me to getting a reply from Santa, but okay. He does owe me for the crappy presents he got me last year."</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes. "Loser. Promise me that you'll read that after lunch, okay? Find a room, read it and let us know what you think whenever you're ready."</p><p>Quinn frowned in confusion. "Britt, is everything okay? I mean, are you okay?" She addressed the question to both girls.</p><p>"Yeah, both of us are totally awesome," Brittany replied. "Seriously, we're good. Just read the letter, okay?"</p><p>They got a slow nod as Quinn turned away, turning the envelope around in her hands. Santana lifted her worried gaze to Brittany, who simply winked in comfort.</p><p>"Don't worry your pretty little head, baby," she assured her, playfully bopping her nose with her finger. "Quinn has a way of processing things. It's only Tuesday. I'm sure that by Friday we'll have our sleepover like you planned."</p><p>Santana bit her lip and smiled.</p><p><em>I'm excited for Friday</em>, she signed.</p><p>"Oh, you have <em>no</em> idea," Brittany agreed with a smirk. "Finally get you back in my bed."</p><p>Santana admonished her with a slap on her arm and then laughed when Brittany pretended to be in severe pain.</p><p>After dropping Santana off at her class, she skipped into Spanish and dropped dramatically into her seat.</p><p>"What's up, Quinnie Poo?" she greeted cheerfully, ruffling her best friend's pink hair.</p><p>When she didn't get a response, Brittany leaned forward and her eyes widened when she saw the envelope open and the letter folded. From the creases on the page, she could tell that Quinn had read it.</p><p>Brittany sighed. "This is why I wanted you to read it after lunch, when you were in your own headspace to work through it."</p><p>"Did that…" her voice shook and she coughed. "Did that really happen? She didn't like, make it up to try and make me feel-"</p><p>"Quinn Lucy Fabray, you finish that sentence and I swear to God I will denounce our friendship right here and now," Brittany cut in firmly.</p><p>"You're right." Quinn rested her head in her hands. "You're right. She wouldn't do that. Fuck. Brittany…I mean, just <em>fuck</em>."</p><p>"She didn't say that to guilt you into anything, even though it may sound like it. She just wants you to know that she's been to the other end of the scale. She knows what it's like not to have that choice anymore, to have it taken away before she could make it. She doesn't want that for you. And I have to say, Q, I agree with her."</p><p>Quinn lifted her head and watery hazel eyes met clear blue eyes. Brittany smiled and put a hand over her friend's.</p><p>"You know that I've always tried to stay out of the Quinn/Rachel dilemma, but I think that now is the time. You've been given an opportunity to put all the bad shit behind you and take a jump."</p><p>"Again?" Quinn asked, a little bitterness creeping into her voice.</p><p>"Again," Brittany repeated with a nod.</p><p>"You know what it took for me to put myself out there the first time, to take a jump as you said," she whispered. "And now you want me to do it again because she had a sudden revelation about her douchebag play doll? Need I remind you, Britt, that this revelation came about at the expense of your girlfriend. Does this not sound just a little fucked up to you?" she asked in a harsh voice, keeping her volume low so as to not attract attention.</p><p>"Quinn, life is too short. Santana knows that, I'm learning from her and Rachel knows it too. I'm not asking you to forgive and forget in one night and go back to where you were. I know you too well to expect that. But I would like you to just think about maybe trying to start rebuilding your relationship with Rachel. Even if that relationship never extends beyond friendship, you can't sit with this anger forever. It's gonna drive you crazy and I think that we don't need you to go any crazier."</p><p>Her weak joke drew a small smile.</p><p>"So, what do you say, bestie? Just try?"</p><p>Their eyes met again and Quinn blinked, looking up as she tried to will the tears away. "Fuck you, Pierce. You're a bitch for making me cry."</p><p>Brittany chuckled. "Easy there, Lucy. Technically Santana made you cry, and if you're calling my girlfriend a bitch, well…we're gonna have a problem."</p><p>"You think you can take me?"</p><p>"Oh, I know I can," she retorted.</p><p>"Bring it, Pink Panther."</p><p>Quinn laughed. "Pink Panther? Really? That's the best you can come up with?"</p><p>Brittany shrugged and was about to reply when their teacher rushed in, asking them to open their books. Brittany zoned out and looked out of the window towards the classroom where she knew Santana was sitting, probably looking totally adorable. Brittany imagined her cute little tongue poking between her lips as she concentrated on what the teacher was saying.</p><p>A sudden thought came to her and she pulled her notebook out of her bag, finding a pen that she knew worked. She grinned as she started her very own love letter to her beautiful soulmate.</p><hr/><p>As Brittany entered her house, she sent a text to Santana to let her know that she was home. They'd spent almost five hours in her studio after school, going over her routine, trying to iron out some of the messy parts. She shouldn't have been surprised that Santana was a fantastic dancer too. The ease with she moved told Brittany that she'd definitely taken dancing at some point, probably before her parents had died.</p><p>Brittany sighed as she headed upstairs. She couldn't fathom how horrible it must have been for Santana to have lost her parents at such a young age, especially when she was going through a crisis of her own. She shook her head and walked into her room. She didn't know what she'd do if anything ever happened to her parents. She could only imagine the kind of pain that two of the most important people in the world to her had gone through, and even then, it probably wasn't even close to the actual pain and hurt they'd endured.</p><p>The chime of her phone returned her focus to her phone.</p><p>
  <em>Just got home too. Miss you already. Counting down the hours till I get to say goodnight to you! For now, homework :( Love you xxx</em>
</p><p>Brittany grinned, all sad thoughts diminished. God, she loved her. She was just completely and utterly perfect. Feeling strangely energised, even though she'd just come from hours of dancing, she stripped out of her dance clothes and put her bikini on. Humming one of Santana's melodies, she made her way down to the pool, texting Santana her later afternoon plans. She plugged her phone into the stereo in the pool room and turned the volume on loud. She loved how it echoed off the tiled floor and walls.</p><p>Dropping her towel, she dived into the clear water and started doing laps. She found it incredibly relaxing and wasn't sure how long she'd been swimming when she saw a figure standing at the edge of the pool in her peripheral vision. She frowned mid-stroke when she heard her music being turned off. Reaching the far side of the pool, she broke the surface, breathing deeply. She turned around and glared at the intruder,</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here? How did you even get in?"</p><p>"Ah, come on, you think I don't remember all the tricks you and Quinn taught me to break into Casa De Pierce?"</p><p>"Well, you'd better forget them pretty quickly, Puckerman. You are not even remotely welcome anywhere on my property."</p><p>From where she stood in the pool, she could see Puck's eyes narrow. "You think you're so fucking high and mighty, don't you? Just because you went to New York and you live in this big ass house doesn't make you any better than me."</p><p>Brittany scoffed and pushed herself out of the pool, ignoring the way he leered at her. "It doesn't take much to be better than scum," she replied nonchalantly, squeezing the water out of her hair.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what your little stunt has cost me?" Puck suddenly yelled. "My dad took my car, my bike and my guitar collection. He's shipping me off to military school. And it's <em>your</em> fault."</p><p>"My fault?" Brittany retorted incredulously, walking towards her towel. "Are you delusional? You're the one who fucked up, Puckerman. You were the one that decided to fucking tape Santana to a toilet! What kind of sick, twisted asshole does that?"</p><p>"You made me!"</p><p>"<em>I made you</em>?" Brittany shouted back, losing her tightly controlled temper. "Are you fucking six years old? Huh? Are you so incompetent that you can't make your own decisions? Or is your precious ego so fragile that you felt you needed to torture a mute girl? Is that what you need to get your kicks off now, Puckerman? Because let me tell you what that is. It's what you've always been, ever since we were kids, and that’s <em>pathetic</em>."</p><p>"Bitch!"</p><p>He moved so quickly that she didn't even really have a chance to react. All she could feel was the water hitting her back and then a constant downward pressure. She struggled violently, using her nails, feet, anything to get her back to the surface.</p><p>She was strong, but he was stronger. She felt her strength rapidly wane as she ran out of oxygen. She hadn't even had a chance to take a breath before he'd dunked her. In a desperate movement, she aimed for his <em>golden jewels</em> as he'd named them once upon a time. What a douche. She became as wild as her body allowed to be as she fought to maintain the last bit of air in her lungs. She must have connected him, because she felt his hand loosen on her hair and she burst to the surface, gasping frantically.</p><p>"You fuck," she growled, clenching her fists and letting them fly, not caring where she hit him, just that she inflicted as much pain as possible. She felt a big hand on her shoulder and he forced her down again.</p><p>
  <em>Hell no. You are not a fuck getting the better of me again, asshole.</em>
</p><p>She let her fist fly and felt it connect his nose. He cried out in pain and released her. Taking the chance, she pushed away from him, swimming as fast as she could to the stairs. She was breathing hard, trying not to give in to the exertion that was desperately trying to take over her body. She climbed onto the first step, and the second, and that was when she felt him grab her ankle and pull. Because she was in the water, she had no grip and slipped. Her knee jarred against the granite painfully, but the worst was watching as the top step rushed up to meet her head.</p><hr/><p>"Brittany!" Quinn yelled in anguish, dropping her bag and running into the pool room.</p><p>"Quinn, wha-holy crap!" Rachel shrieked, following her.</p><p>Without thinking twice, Quinn dove into the pool, swimming strongly to where Brittany was laying face down in the water. She swallowed as she gathered her in her arms and turned her over. She whimpered as she saw the deep gash in her head. She was so pale. So, so pale.</p><p>"Quinn!" Rachel called.</p><p>She snapped out of her panic and waded through the water as quickly as she could. Rachel was kneeling down on the edge, reaching for Brittany as soon as Quinn was close enough. Rachel lay her down on the floor next to the pool.</p><p>"Is sh-she breathing?" Quinn stammered from the water.</p><p>Rachel didn't respond but checked all of Brittany's vital signs.</p><p>"Rachel!" Quinn cried helplessly.</p><p>"She's breathing," Rachel said calmly. "But this cut doesn't look good. We should call Dad."</p><p>Quinn nodded, but didn't move. She had to be okay. God, she <em>had </em>to.</p><p>"Hey, listen to me." She could feel Rachel's fingertips against her cheek. "She's going to be fine. You know Britt. She'll never give anything up without a fight. And now she has the biggest incentive of all to fight."</p><p>Quinn's eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>Santana.</em>
</p><p>God, did she call her? Did that even work? Or did they just text all the time? How was she supposed to tell her about Brittany? That she was…that she…</p><p>"I need you to help me get her to the den, Quinn," Rachel said firmly. "Stay with me, okay?"</p><p>Quinn nodded numbly and climbed out of the pool. She pulled her dripping jacket off and knelt down next to Brittany. She slung her limp arm around her neck and tucked her hands underneath her body, hoisting her up. Rachel ran ahead, tossing the multitude of pillows off the big couch. She gently deposited Brittany onto the couch and started trembling.</p><p>"R-Rachel, this is…she w-wouldn't, she-"</p><p>"I know, Quinn. Something else happened. We will find out what that is, but first you need to call Santana. I'm going to call Mom and Dad. Okay?"</p><p>Quinn nodded, not entirely sure how she was going to do what Rachel asked her to. Rachel was already chattering away on her phone and it suddenly catapulted her into action. She ran back into the pool room, trying desperately not to look at the pink water surrounding where she'd seen Brittany.</p><p>God, she'd never been so scared in her life.</p><p>Quinn swallowed and with shaking hands, picked up Brittany's phone from the stereo and scrolled down to Santana's number. She figured that calling her from Brittany's phone probably wouldn't be ideal. She pulled out her own phone and dialled the number.</p><p>"Hello?" someone answered.</p><p>Quinn blinked. "Santana?" she asked in disbelief.</p><p>"No, this is Holly. Who are you, unknown number, and why are you calling my niece?"</p><p>"I'm, uh, Quinn. Quinn Fabray. I'm Brittany's friend."</p><p>"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" Holly replied cheerfully.</p><p>"Um, w-w-well, there…" <em>Fuck it, Fabray, just speak!</em></p><p>"Quinn, just breathe and say what you need to say," Holly said in a soothing voice.</p><p>She did as she was told. "Brittany's been hurt. I'm not sure how or to what extent, but she's unconscious. Her parents are on their way-"</p><p>"Describe her injuries," Holly said abruptly.</p><p>"Uh, sh-she has a cut on her head. It's quite bad. She was in the water so I don't know what else."</p><p>"Okay, Quinn, listen to me. I have a niece who's about to tear me to pieces if I don't tell her what's going on, so I need you to get Brittany as warm as you can, but be careful when you move her, okay?"</p><p>"O-Okay. I got her out and put her in the den."</p><p>"Good girl. Keep her warm until we get there."</p><p>She was left with a dial tone and stared at her phone blankly. Santana certainly had an interesting aunt. She wondered how in the hell someone like Holly, whom in the thirty seconds she'd spoken to her, was with someone like Shelby.</p><p>She walked back towards the den and saw Rachel putting a pillow behind Brittany's head. <em>Well, I guess when it's love, it doesn't matter what their flaws are. </em>She sighed. <em>Because in your eyes, they'll always be perfect.</em></p><p>She swallowed, her mind going back to the surprise waiting for her in the music room when she'd arrived there after lunch.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>She looked up and almost immediately started to drown in the brown eyes that would always find a way into her soul. Sometimes she hated it.</p><p>"She's going to be fine, sweetie," Rachel said sweetly, her eyes widening momentarily at the slip of the pet name.</p><p>Quinn sniffed and stared at Brittany, now covered in a blanket. "W-We have to keep her warm. Santana and her aunt are on their way."</p><p>Rachel nodded. "So are Mom and Dad."</p><p>"What can I do?" She looked frantically around the room. "I need to do something."</p><p>"Quinn." Rachel gripped her forearms, forcing her to look her in the eye. "Brittany will be fine. It's okay to be scared, or in your case, it's okay to show that you're scared."</p><p>Quinn bit her lip, her gaze diverting past Rachel's shoulder to Brittany. "I know I shouldn't feel like this. I mean, you've lost your parents and Santana's lost her parents and who am I? I mean, I just have a fucked up family life. I used to think that if they died then…<em>fuck</em>. I used to wish that, Rachel. I actually fucking <em>wished</em> that." Tears suddenly streamed down her face. "What kind of person <em>wishes</em> that their parents were dead?"</p><p>Rachel caught her as her feet collapsed underneath her. Slowly, she lowered herself to the floor with Quinn hanging on her and weeping.</p><p>"I've got you," she murmured, kissing Quinn's hair. "I'm not letting you go."</p><p>After about a minute, Quinn broke away from Rachel and stood up abruptly. She cleared her throat, wiped her eyes and walked towards where Brittany was on the couch. Rachel sighed.</p><hr/><p>Ten minutes later, the front door to the Pierce home burst open. Rachel turned away from where she was watching Quinn talk quietly with an unconscious Brittany to see who had arrived. She was met with panic-stricken dark eyes and a quivering lip.</p><p>"Hi," a tall woman greeted, holding her hand out. "Holly Holliday, MD."</p><p>"Rachel Berry, uh, sister?"</p><p>"Never a title to be ashamed of, honey. Where's Blondie?"</p><p>"Which one?" Rachel asked in confusion.</p><p>Holly rolled her eyes and followed where Santana had gone. She followed Santana and saw Quinn immediately stand up when she saw that the cavalry had arrived.</p><p>"San, sweetie, you need to give me a little room," Holly requested, which earned her a fierce glare from her niece. She sighed. "Fine, get behind her. But don't get squeamish, okay?"</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes, but quickly dropped her bag, kicked off her shoes and jacket and slid in behind Brittany, substituting the pillow for her thighs.</p><p>Rachel just watched Holly with Brittany, Santana with Brittany and Santana with Holly. There was clearly a bond between Santana and her aunt, something that Rachel hadn't seen Santana share with Shelby.</p><p>Quinn moved just as Rachel saw Brittany moving.</p><p>"Easy, easy, Blondie," Holly said in a soothing voice.</p><p>"Where is he?" Brittany rasped, coughing at the dryness of her throat.</p><p>Santana signed for something to drink and Quinn jumped to action.</p><p>"Where's who, Britt?"</p><p>After glancing around the room frantically to make sure that he wasn't there, she dropped her head back into Santana's lap, registering who was holding her.</p><p>"Oh, baby," she whispered, lifting her hand to wipe the tears running down Santana's cheeks. "Please don't cry. I'm still here."</p><p>Santana just nodded, but the tears continued. As Rachel observed, she realised just how much Brittany and Santana meant to each other. She couldn't help but glance at Quinn, who happened to choose that exact moment to meet her gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments before commotion from the hallway broke it.</p><p>With one last look at Quinn, then at Brittany and Santana, Rachel turned to explain what happened to her parents.</p><hr/><p>Brittany was lost in Santana's eyes. Santana couldn't tear her gaze away either, every now and then flickering up to her head. Brittany frowned and winced.</p><p>"You'll want to keep a straight face as much as possible for the next few hours," Holly said firmly, opening her bag.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because it looks like you lost a smackdown with the step. What happened?"</p><p>"Uh, I-" Brittany started, but was cut off by raised voices entering the den.</p><p>"Brittany, what happened?" Victoria asked in worry.</p><p>"We were just about to find out," Holly replied, standing up from where she was kneeled next the couch. "Victoria, why don't you and I go make some tea while we have a little chat?"</p><p>Somehow, she coaxed Brittany's parents out of the den, which allowed Brittany to let out a sigh of relief. Santana's hands were starting to shake on her shoulders.</p><p>Wincing, Brittany pushed herself to sit up. Santana held her arm in alarm.</p><p>"I'm okay, baby. Promise. I just need to be closer to you."</p><p>Santana just nodded and helped her into a comfortable sitting position, making sure that the warm blanket was snug around her virtually naked body. Brittany glanced to her left and smiled. She opened the blanket, inviting her to cuddle. Santana didn't need a second invitation. She scooted underneath the blanket, burying her face into Brittany shoulder, inhaling deeply.</p><p>"I'm here," Brittany whispered, closing the blanket around them. She wiggled her left arm around Santana and pulled her as close as she dared. Her cut or bruise or whatever was on the right side of her forehead, so she could get as close to Santana as possible, which Santana was clearly only too happy with.</p><p>Once she’d made sure that Santana was satisfied with their proximity, she looked up and met the matching worried gazes of her sister and best friend.</p><p>"Come on, you two," she said tiredly, patting the right side of the couch. "Plenty of space."</p><p>Rachel smiled and started forward, pausing only when she realised that Quinn was still rooted to the spot. Brittany smiled and watched as her sister turned around and backtracked to Quinn, taking both her hands in her own. She tugged her a few times until she felt Quinn give and pulled her slowly towards the couch.</p><p>Brittany was momentarily distracted by Santana's lips brushing her ear. She froze when she felt a slight breeze across her lobe. Brittany swallowed nervously and turned her head towards Santana's. She was looking at Britt and biting her lip. She looked petrified.</p><p>"I-I love you too, Santana," she whispered. "I love you so damn much."</p><p>She kissed her cheek and couldn't help but smile. It had been soft, very soft and almost unnoticeable if Brittany hadn't almost been subconsciously listening for the quietest whisper of <em>I love you</em> from Santana's lips.</p><p>It was a start.</p><hr/><p>With Santana holding onto her from her left side and Quinn's hand in her right, Brittany took a deep breath and prepared to explain what she remembered happening.</p><p>"I was swimming and all of a sudden, he was just there," she began.</p><p>"Who?" Chris asked sharply. He was usually a mild-mannered man, but when his family was threatened, he lost his cool. Much like his daughter.</p><p>"Puck."</p><p>"Sonofabitch," Quinn hissed.</p><p>"Q, let me finish, please? I don't want you going kamikaze on me."</p><p>"Britt-"</p><p>"Promise me."</p><p>Quinn grumbled her agreement, but not happily.</p><p>"I'll sic Rachel on you if you misbehave," she teased lightly.</p><p>Rachel chuckled from the other side of Quinn, who just scoffed. "Hobbit can't hold me down."</p><p>"We'll see," Rachel replied with a smile.</p><p>Brittany grinned and squeezed Santana's hand underneath their blanket. Santana gave a small smile and nodded.</p><p>"Britt?" Victoria queried with a frown.</p><p>"Right. Puck. So, he was there. I told him to get out, he started talking smack about how I thought I was better than him and how he had everything taken from him because of me. Which, naturally, just tipped the Angry Brittany scale to livid and I totally lost my shit with him. Apparently, that wasn't the best idea because – blame Quinn – my insults were quite bad-"</p><p>"So not me," Quinn interjected with a pout.</p><p>"Anyway, he tackled me into the pool."</p><p>"What?" Chris and Victoria shouted angrily.</p><p>Santana just held her hand tightly, turning her face into her shoulder. Brittany saw Holly's worried eyes firmly fixed on Santana. Briefly, their eyes met and Brittany nodded in understanding. This was difficult for Santana not just because she had got hurt. It had something to do with her past. Carefully, Brittany shifted so that was closer to Santana and coaxed her into her lap. Santana didn't say anything, just kept her face buried in Brittany's shoulder.</p><p>Brittany frowned, not sure if she wanted to continue the retelling if Santana was already so badly affected. The look on her family and Quinn's faces told her that they needed to know as much as Santana didn't.</p><p>"Block you ears, baby," she whispered. "Just don't listen, okay?"</p><p>Santana nodded and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, keeping her face hidden.</p><p>Brittany cleared her throat and continued in a low voice, "We were struggling in the pool and he was holding me under the water. I managed to kick him or hit him and he lost his hold on me. I just started hitting him any way I could. I think I punched him pretty good in the nose cos he let me go completely and that's when I tried to make a break for it. I reached the steps and he grabbed my ankle, I think? Yeah, my ankle. He pulled me back and I hit my knee." She bent her right knee as she suddenly remembered how much it actually hurt.</p><p>Quinn released her hand to pull the blanket back. Brittany couldn't see the extent of the damage with Santana in her lap, but the look on her mother's lap was enough to bring tears to her eyes.</p><p>"I guess that's what he wanted," she said bitterly. "In his mind, I took away his future, so he tried to take mine away too."</p><p>Her shoulders shook from the effort to not cry. Her mother knew all about dancing injuries. A knee injury after a car accident – the same car accident that had claimed Rachel’s parents – had ended her dream of professional dancing. And she'd been good – better than Brittany.</p><p>"So when you hit your knee, is that when you hit your head?" Rachel asked quietly.</p><p>Brittany shrugged. "Guess so." She felt incredibly sombre about what had happened and took a deep breath. "Um, I'm kinda tired so would it be okay if I just went to bed?"</p><p>"That'll be the concussion talking," Holly informed her.</p><p>"Concussion?" Brittany asked miserably. She knew what that meant without Holly having to elaborate. No dancing for three, probably four weeks. And that was without whatever damage had been done to her knee.</p><p>"B, we were wondering if we could have a sleepover?" Rachel asked quietly. "You remember, like we had when we were younger?"</p><p>Brittany just nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around Santana, feeling like everything had been taken from her in an instant. She had to hold onto the most important thing, the most important <em>person</em> to her. She could never lose Santana. She wouldn't survive.</p><p>"San?" Holly asked gently.</p><p>Santana just shook her head and wrapped her arms tighter around Brittany's neck.</p><p>"Just let me know if you need me to call the school tomorrow and excuse you, okay?" Holly murmured, stepping closer to them and resting a hand on Santana's back. "Okay?"</p><p>Santana lifted her head and nodded, signing her thanks.</p><p>"Okay, sweetie. Take care of your girl." She stood up straight and picked up her bag. "Chris, Victoria. You have one hell of a girl there."</p><p>"Thank you for helping her," Victoria replied, standing up to walk her out.</p><p>"It was a race between Santana and me to get out the door," she said with a good-natured smile. "Love you girls. Be good."</p><p>Santana lifted her arm in a half-hearted wave.</p><p>"Rach, a sleepover sounds great, by the way," Brittany said to her sister. "But, um, San and I are gonna go upstairs and take a bath first."</p><p>"Britt-" Quinn began.</p><p>"I wasn't asking, Q," Brittany cut in tiredly.</p><p>She tapped Santana's side and she immediately slid off Brittany’s lap, subtly wiping her eyes as she made sure not to hit Brittany's injured knee. Santana supported Brittany’s left side and Quinn her right, and together they pulled her into a standing position. Brittany winced at the pressure on her knee. She also felt light-headed.</p><p>"Britt, I don't want you going upstairs like that," Chris said seriously.</p><p>"Dad-"</p><p>"No, use the guest bathroom for now. I'm sure Rachel and Quinn will bring down whatever you need."</p><p>"Definitely," Quinn said, without any snark.</p><p>"Um, okay," Brittany agreed. "Q, you know all my nice bath stuff, especially the vanilla one." She forced a smile at Santana. "San likes that one. Um, and some clothes for us. Santana wears what I wear. Anything else, babe?" she asked.</p><p>Santana nodded and signed <em>pillow</em>.</p><p>"Oh, right. My pillow, please. My big one. Thanks."</p><p>"Sure." Quinn headed upstairs and Rachel stepped in to help get Brittany going. After a few steps, she was able to walk by herself, mostly because she didn't want anyone's help. She was stubborn like that. She didn't let go of Santana's hand, though. Not that Santana would have let her.</p><p>They reached the guest bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom where Quinn was already running the water.</p><p>"Thanks, Q," Brittany said with a grateful smile. "I could never have asked for a better best friend."</p><p>Quinn nodded and looked down. "Yeah, well, I need to keep you around to keep my street cred up, you know?"</p><p>Brittany smiled. "Love you too, Quinn."</p><p>"I'm gonna go," she said suddenly, standing up. "You don't need me anymore. Okay. Um, bye!"</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes and immediately regretted it. "Ow," she muttered, leaning against the sink.</p><p>Santana's hands were immediately up around her face, carefully inspecting her. Brittany opened her eyes and let Santana check her over.</p><p>"You haven't kissed me since you arrived," she muttered.</p><p>Santana's eyes filled with tears and she smiled, standing on her tiptoes to press a sensual, sweet kiss against Brittany's lips.</p><p>"I don't want you to cry," Brittany whispered when the broke apart. "I never want you to cry, especially because of me."</p><p><em>I was scared</em>, Santana shakily signed.</p><p>"I know. I know. I was too. But I'm okay."</p><p>Santana shook her head, gesturing to her head and knee.</p><p>"Physical injuries fade, Santana. The worst thing that could happen would be for us to be taken away from one another, and that didn't happen. So even if I never dance again – and I really hope that's not the case – I will still always be yours. I will always want you close." She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, partly for balance and for partly for comfort. "Just like this."</p><p>Santana kissed her again and eventually pushed the towel down from around Brittany's shoulders. Brittany swallowed, memories of Saturday night flashing through her mind. That had been both physically and emotionally intense. She had no doubt that the next hour would probably be even more emotional.</p><p>She let Santana pull the strings apart that kept her bikini on her body and the material dropped to the floor. To her credit, her eyes never left Brittany's. Even when she undressed herself, their gaze held. When they were both naked, Santana stepped forward. Brittany's heart was racing and she was sure it was going to break some kind of land speed record or something when Santana pressed their bodies together, her lips brushing where they met Brittany's skin on her collarbone.</p><p>"You feel wonderful," she whispered, unable to keep the thought to herself.</p><p>Santana just nodded her agreement, keeping her arms around Brittany as she guided them towards the bath.</p><p>In a reversal of the previous night, Santana got in first, inviting Brittany to lay against her. Slowly, Brittany managed to settle into the hot water, immediately feeling more relaxed. She leaned back, feeling secure in Santana’s arms.</p><p>They just soaked in the warm water, Santana tracing bubble patterns on Brittany's arms and every now and then, giving her sweet kisses against her hair, cheek and shoulders. After about half an hour, when the water's temperature had grown tepid, Brittany suggested they get out. Santana climbed out first and helped Brittany out slowly. She was gentle and loving in drying her off, taking extra special care around Brittany's bruised and swollen knee. Just the sight of it brought tears to Brittany's eyes again. She loved dancing. She didn't know what she'd do if she wasn't able to dance. She was at a performing arts school for fuck's sake. She had to perform.</p><p>Santana placed a finger over Brittany's lip, telling her to stop her thinking.</p><p>"It's hard not to think about it, San," she mumbled.</p><p>Santana nodded sadly in understanding.</p><p><em>Tonight, you can't do anything. So tonight, just be with me</em>, she signed.</p><p>Brittany sighed. "I couldn't think of anything better."</p><p>It took them another fifteen minutes to get dressed and get back to the den.</p><p>"Fabray, your ass better not be on my couch," Brittany announced, walking slowly into the den. She paused. "Oh, wow."</p><p>The big couch had been turned and pushed against the perpendicular wall, leaving enough space on the floor for a double mattress that looked like it had been stolen from the guest bedroom.</p><p>"Don't worry your banged-up noggin, Pierce. Your couch is all yours. Like I want you kicking me anyway," Quinn retorted, even though her tone lacked any bite, playful or otherwise.</p><p>Santana tightened her arms around Brittany's waist and Brittany turned to her, pressing a comforting kiss against her head.</p><p>"Only you, remember. My present and future. We can't change the past."</p><p>Santana nibbled on her bottom lip before nodding.</p><p>"Looks like we'll be snuggling all night again," she said with a genuine smile. There seriously wasn't much in the world that could top falling asleep with Santana. There was, of course, hugging Santana, kissing Santana, making her laugh, and being…intimate with her. She smirked at the last thought. The winter showcase seemed like months away, but she couldn't wait.</p><p>Santana walked them over to the couch where her pillow was already set up, along with her comforter.</p><p>"Thanks, Quinnie. You did a great job."</p><p>"I brought food!" Rachel announced, walking into the den dressed in ridiculous pink flannel pyjamas with gold stars. "What?" she asked when the other three girls stared. "Gold stars are my thing, okay?"</p><p>"Rach, I'm not really hungry, but thanks," Brittany told her sister, reaching the couch and sitting down in relief. "I'm just exhausted. I'm sorry that this isn't going to be much of a sleepover."</p><p>"No, we understand, Britt," Rachel replied with an understanding.</p><p>"Thanks. So, I'm gonna cuddle with my girl for the next gazillion hours and when I wake up, you're gonna tell me what's going on." She gestured between Rachel and Quinn with a knowing smile.</p><p>With Santana's help, she lay back, careful to keep her knee secure against the back of the couch. Santana grabbed a smaller pillow and put it underneath her hurt knee. Brittany just watched Santana fiddle until she appeared satisfied and sent Brittany a proud smile.</p><p>"Genius, my love," she praised. "Now come snuggle me."</p><p>Santana immediately slid under the comforter and did just that.</p><p>"Hmmm, this is seriously one of the best feelings in the world," Brittany murmured, her eyes already drooping closed. "I love you, Santana. I love you so much."</p><p>Just as she slipped into a deep sleep, she heard the barely-there whisper of Santana's reply.</p><p>"I love you too, Brittany."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn woke with a start. Blinking rapidly, she stared up at the roof.</p><p><em>I'm in the den</em>, she realised, recognising the roof. She'd spent enough sleepovers in that room to know where she was.</p><p>She turned around and immediately scooted back a bit. Rachel was fast asleep next to her, her face resting on her hands and her deep breaths even.</p><p>Quinn swallowed and allowed herself a few seconds to take it in the beautiful face of the girl who still had her heart. She hated admitting that to herself, but after what Rachel had surprised her with and Santana's letter, she'd come to the realisation that being angry all the time was just a load of crap. She wasn't ready to welcome Rachel back with open arms, but she was willing to listen and talk.</p><p>She wasn't sure when exactly that talk would happen, though. With everything that had gone down the previous day, Quinn's focus was not on her whatever-ship with Rachel, but on skinning that excuse for hair on the top of Puckerman's head. And if anything else got skinned in the process…well, he deserved it.</p><p>She rummaged for her phone under her pillow and saw that it was just after six. Taking care to be quiet, she slid out from underneath he covers, making sure they didn't jostle her bed partner awake. She had to be honest – she never thought she'd ever share a bed with Rachel Berry again. Quinn bit her lip as her eyes flickered over her sleeping face and sighed inaudibly. She would have to deal with Rachel later. She had a more important task at hand.</p><p>She stood up and stretched quickly, wincing as her back clicked loudly. Well, it sounded very loud in the silent den. She looked at Brittany and smiled affectionately. She and Santana were so close together, holding onto each other as though they were terrified the other would somehow disappear. Quinn loved that she had found someone that meant everything to her. She stepped away from Brittany and Santana and her gaze rested on Rachel one last time.</p><p>She remembered what that had felt like. As fleeting as it had been, what she'd had with Rachel had been real and after Rachel had thrown it away like it had meant nothing, had hurt Quinn more than anything she had ever thought possible.</p><p>She ran a hand through her short hair and shook her head at herself. Rachel wasn't something she could think about. Not at that moment. Maybe even ever.</p><p>Puckerman was the one in her sights and she was going to give him hell for what he did to the most important person in her life.</p><hr/><p>The sound of feet padding across the wooden floor roused Rachel and she blinked blearily at the retreating figure of Quinn. She frowned and sat up. It had to be ridiculously early – a lot earlier than Quinn would normally get up. She heard the front door close and her eyes widened in realisation.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit.</em>
</p><p>She leapt up and quickly pulled her sweatpants on and chased after Quinn. She glanced back at her sister and saw that she was still fast asleep, cuddled tightly with Santana. Sparing Brittany a deserved smile of appreciation for the love she had found, Rachel turned towards the den entrance and hoped that she would reach Quinn before she did something really reckless.</p><p>She realised that she had no shoes or top and it was the beginning of November, but Rachel gritted her teeth and sucked up the chill that immediately crept into her bones.</p><p>"Fuck, Quinn. If I get sick because of you, I'm not going to be happy," she grumbled, heading across the Pierce's front lawn to the Puckerman residence. As expected, she saw Quinn disappear around the back and ran after her.</p><p>Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm just as she was about to climb through an open window to the living room.</p><p>"Don't even think about it, Fabray," she ordered in a low voice.</p><p>"Rachel, what the fuck are you doing?" Quinn hissed back, jerking her arm out of her grasp.</p><p>"I'm stopping you from doing something incredibly stupid."</p><p>"The only incredibly stupid thing that I'll be guilty of is not making that scumbag pay for what he did to Britt. I can't ignore it, Rachel."</p><p>"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to allow us to go through the right channels."</p><p>"What, tell his mommy and dear ol' stepdaddy?" Quinn scoffed her displeasure at the idea.</p><p>"Actually, I was thinking more red and blue."</p><p>Quinn blinked in surprise. "The cops?"</p><p>"He committed a crime, Quinn, and I intend for him to experience the full extent of that penalty according to the law. Not your law."</p><p>"So I'm supposed to just walk away and do nothing?"</p><p>Rachel smiled soothingly. "Of course not. You're going to be my sister's best friend and support her when she does go to the police. It wasn't easy for her to tell us, so it'll probably be even harder for her to retell the story to virtual strangers."</p><p>Quinn's eyes widened. "Shit, Rach. What if they ask about the reason behind everything? I don't know if Santana can handle reliving that again."</p><p>Rachel bit her lip. Quinn was right. She remembered the terrified look on Santana's face in <em>Charlie's</em> on Saturday morning and was pretty sure that Brittany would be against regaling that tale to the cops with Santana present again. The chill of the morning reminded her of how scantily she was dressed and she visibly shivered.</p><p>"Shit, why the hell aren't you wearing anything?" Quinn snapped, glaring at her. "You're gonna get frigging pneumonia."</p><p>Rachel couldn't help but smile at Quinn's exaggeration. It was one of the things she found most endearing about her. She knew she was dramatic, and Quinn had her own flare of drama. It gave their relationship a definite flavour. Well, it had.</p><p>"I guess the realisation that you were about to do something stupid trumped my own warmth," she retorted with a smile. "Now get your ass back in the house before I freeze mine off."</p><p>Quinn arched an eyebrow, but obeyed, turning away from the Puckerman house and back towards her best friend's front door.</p><p>"Quinn?" Victoria asked in surprise. "Where were-Rachel? Sweetie, you're shaking!"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, it's k-kinda cold out there," Rachel replied, holding her arms around herself.</p><p>"Here," Victoria said, opening the closet next to the front door and handing her a blanket. Rachel wrapped it around herself gratefully. "Go and take a warm bath, please. Dad’s making breakfast."</p><p>"Uh oh," Rachel said through a shivering laugh.</p><p>Victoria smirked. "Smartass. Off you go."</p><p>Rachel gratefully headed up to the second floor and to her own bedroom.</p><p>"Um, Rachel?"</p><p>She paused at her bedroom door and looked at Quinn expectantly.</p><p>Quinn shuffled her feet. "I, uh, just…um, thank you. For, you know, stopping me. Coming after me and…you know…" she trailed off and it made Rachel smile.</p><p>"You're welcome, Quinn. I doubt orange would be a good colour with that pink hair." She resisted the urge to reach out and play with it.</p><p>"Orange is the new black," she quipped back and Rachel chuckled.</p><p>"Well, you are fortunate enough that you can pull off pretty much any colour."</p><p>She could have sworn that she saw a little colour on Quinn's cheeks to match her hair, but she didn't dare say anything. They were talking, which was kind of a miracle in itself.</p><p>"While Britt's still sleeping, maybe talk to Chris and Vic about going to the cops," she suggested, opening the door.</p><p>"Um, yeah. Sure thing." Quinn spun on her heel without another word and walked quickly to the steps.</p><p>Rachel followed her retreating figure with an amused smirk. Quinn's reaction told her one thing – they still had something.</p><hr/><p>As Brittany woke up, she was very aware of two things.</p><p>One, her knee was throbbing painfully. Even though it was elevated and resting against the back cushions of the soft couch, the pain was intense. She didn't need to be a doctor to know that level of pain probably came with a massive dose of bad news for her dancing career.</p><p>The second thing kind of made the whole sore knee thing shoot to the back of her mind. Santana, her beautiful girlfriend, was curled tightly against her, and her arm was resting across her stomach underneath her shirt. Brittany couldn't quite describe the sensations that flew through her body at the feeling of Santana's bare skin on her own. Granted, it was only her arm on her stomach, but it still made her butterflies go ape shit. But a good ape shit.</p><p>Brittany's arm was holding Santana securely to her and she just tightened her grip, pulling her closer. Santana took a deep breath through her nose and nuzzled deeper into the crook of Brittany's neck. She didn't wake up, though. The arm resting across Brittany's stomach also tightened and it made Brittany smile to herself as she started dozing off again. She loved how they were so close together, but how they still tried to get closer. She was sure that even months down the line, she and Santana would still be trying to achieve a closeness that was physically impossible. Neither of them cared. They just needed to be close. After everything that they'd had to deal with over the last few days, she was so thankful that their relationship had simply strengthened. She was sure that, had it been anyone else, she wouldn't be snuggled with them, appreciating how amazing she was and falling more and more in love with her every day.</p><p>With a sigh of contentment, Brittany kissed Santana's forehead and let her drowsiness consume her.</p><hr/><p>The next time she woke up, it was to soft kisses along her neck. She hummed her approval and pulled Santana closer to her. She felt Santana’s hand underneath her shirt travel a little higher and her fingers traced across the skin covering her ribs. It sent a shiver through her.</p><p>God, even when she was barely awake, Santana could elicit such incredible reactions from her body. Part of her hated that she'd encouraged them to wait because…damn, Santana was just so fucking hot!</p><p>A sharp pain from her knee reminded her of another reason why she couldn't take that next step with Santana just yet. She wanted nothing to prevent them from fully experiencing everything together.</p><p>
  <em>Crap, now I'm turned on. Perfect.</em>
</p><p>She blinked her eyes open and immediately saw dark eyes watching her tenderly from above. Santana gave her a small smile and mouthed, <em>Good morning</em>.</p><p>"Morning, love," Brittany croaked back, grimacing at the totally unsexy sound and cleared her throat.</p><p>Santana just smiled wider and leaned down, pressing their lips together softly.</p><p>"Definitely good morning," Brittany mumbled, wrapping both arms around Santana's waist and pulling her gently on top of her. Both were careful to avoid Brittany's injured knee. Brittany inhaled Santana’s scent deeply and she sighed happily. "I'm so spoiled, waking up next to you," she murmured.</p><p><em>Me too</em>, Santana mouthed. She rubbed her nose lightly against Brittany's cheek and the sensation shot straight down to Brittany’s toes. She giggled in delight.</p><p>"I'm hoping you two are decent because I'm coming in anyway," Quinn announced, breaking their little moment.</p><p>Santana just grabbed the duvet and pulled it over them. Brittany chuckled and happily accepted the kiss Santana planted on her. They traded sweet kisses and non-verbal <em>I love you</em>'s until the duvet was yanked off them.</p><p>"Get up, lazy ass," Quinn ordered. "Your dad made breakfast."</p><p>Brittany stuck her tongue out and Santana just nestled back into the crook of her neck. She grinned and rested her lips against her forehead.</p><p>"I could so stay like this with you all day," she murmured.</p><p>"Up!" Quinn yelled as she left the den.</p><p>Santana manoeuvred off Brittany, who pouted at the loss. Santana smiled and gave her a lingering kiss. She pulled away and crooked her finger, beckoning Brittany to get up.</p><p>"See, now that kind of request I'm happy to adhere to," Brittany said with a grin. She pushed herself into a sitting position, only wincing slightly at the discomfort the jostle brought to her knee. The worst part was coming up, she knew.</p><p>Santana carefully cradled her leg and guided it to the edge of the couch so that Brittany's feet were close to the ground. She knew that the pain was mostly because of the stiffness. She regretted not putting any ice on the previous night.</p><p>Santana was quick to provide herself as a crutch and Brittany couldn't help but feel her heart swell with love, despite the pain in her knee. How did she get so lucky with such an amazing girl?</p><p>Santana looked up at her once they were standing with concern and love shining from her dark brown eyes. Brittany smiled down at her.</p><p>"I love you," she whispered.</p><p>Santana grinned. <em>I love you</em>.</p><p>"Okay, let's get the blood flowing," Brittany said, gritting her teeth.</p><p>Slowly, they made their way to the kitchen. Brittany tried not to lean too heavily on Santana and found that, as they neared their destination, she was able to move her leg a little easier. Unfortunately, it was only a little.</p><p>"Morning, you two," Victoria greeted with a smile. She dished some eggs and bacon onto two plates. "Breakfast is served. You hungry?"</p><p>"Starved, actually," Brittany said gratefully.</p><p>Santana signed her thanks and helped Brittany into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She moved her one closely next to the her and they started eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence, feeding each other every few bites.</p><p>"Quinn, will you <em>stop</em> eating all the bacon?" Chris asked in exasperation.</p><p>Santana and Brittany giggled.</p><p>"Morning!" Rachel chirped, walking into the kitchen.</p><p>Brittany smiled widely. It felt like old times, with Quinn driving Chris crazy and Rachel's overzealous morning happiness. Except that it was infinitely better because she had Santana chuckling at her dad and Quinn fighting over the bacon.</p><p>"You're so perfect," she murmured, almost to herself.</p><p>But Santana heard her and met her eyes briefly, before dropping her gaze shyly.</p><p>"Don't be shy, baby," she whispered. "Even though it looks totally adorable on you."</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes, but the look on her face told Brittany that she appreciated the compliment. It made her grin widely.</p><p>"Okay, could you two stop being so damn cute? It's too early for my cavities to be acting up."</p><p>"Jealousy makes you nasty, Q," Brittany quipped, her eyes never leaving Santana's.</p><p>"I don't suppose there's any chance we could enjoy a <em>normal</em> family breakfast?" Victoria asked with a sigh.</p><p>"No," Brittany, Quinn and Rachel chorused.</p><p>Brittany didn't miss the way Santana's eyes had widened and her bottom lip had trembled slightly at her mom's statement. She took Santana’s hand and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently to get her attention. Santana just nodded quickly, telling Brittany that she was fine. Brittany knew that she wasn't completely, but she would never push her, especially in front of her family.</p><p>"Britt, I've sent a message to Dr. Langdon," Victoria said, sitting down on the other side of her daughter. "I haven't heard anything back yet, but as soon as I do, I'll let you know when the appointment is."</p><p>The reminder of her injury caused the smile on Brittany's face to drop. Dr. Langdon was a knee specialist. She'd done Victoria's surgery years before and Brittany knew that she was one of the best. She'd be able to give her an accurate prognosis as well as a recovery time. God, she hoped that she would have a recovery time.</p><p>She felt Santana squeeze her hand and she just lifted their joined hands to her lips, brushing them across Santana’s smooth skin.</p><p>"Do you need me to take time off work?" Victoria continued, simply smiling at the interaction between her daughter and the girl that had stolen her heart.</p><p>"No, Mom. Thank you for offering, but you have that massive plan to finish for the mayor by the end of the week."</p><p>"I can drive her wherever she needs to go," Rachel offered.</p><p>"Me too," Quinn piped up, sitting on the other side of Santana.</p><p>"You have school," Brittany and Rachel said at the same time.</p><p>"So does Santana," Quinn argued petulantly.</p><p>"Actually, I'm pretty sure that Holly gave her permission to call in sick today," Brittany said nonchalantly. She focused a concerned look at Santana. "Baby, you're feeling very warm." She placed a hand across her forehead. "I think you might be coming down with something. Just to be safe, I think you should stay home today."</p><p>Santana tried to keep a straight face and nodded seriously, but she couldn't hold it for long and broke out into silent laughter. It brought a big grin to Brittany's face.</p><p>"Don't forget to send Holly a message, okay?" she whispered.</p><p>Santana nodded and speared some egg to feed Brittany, who accepted it gladly.</p><p>"I'll give Will Schuester a call and explain what happened," Chris said, taking his seat at the head of the table.</p><p>Brittany just nodded, wondering what Mike would have to say. Considering what he thought of Santana and her influence on Brittany, she doubted that her mentor would be very happy about the news of her injury. And not so much in an <em>Oh my God, are you okay</em> kind of way, but more an <em>I told you so</em> kind of way.</p><p>"Sweetie?"</p><p>"Hmmm?" Brittany absentmindedly responded, her eyes fixated on how her skin looked next to Santana's and her mind elsewhere.</p><p>"There is something else that we need to talk about."</p><p>"Britt, you need to listen to us," Rachel coaxed gently.</p><p>She snapped back to attention and nodded. "Sorry. My head's kind of all over the place."</p><p>"Understandable," her sister replied. "We'd just like you to hear what we came up with as a plan of action."</p><p>"For what?" Brittany asked.</p><p>"Um, for Puck," Rachel said.</p><p>"We were thinking that this has escalated beyond the control of the school and it's now time to get the police involved."</p><p>Santana's grip on Brittany's hand immediately tightened to the point of her blood circulation being cut off. Brittany kissed her hand reassuringly.</p><p>"Um, while I think that this definitely needs to be escalated, what exactly could the police do? I mean, what would we tell them?"</p><p>"Uh, that he tried to kill you, Britt!" Quinn said in exasperation.</p><p>"I doubt that they'd get anything on him for that," Brittany said calmly. "That's why I asked. I think assault would be a good start."</p><p>"Agreed," Chris said. "That's something we can definitely prove. I've checked the camera footage from the pool room."</p><p>"There are cameras in there?" Brittany asked in horror.</p><p>"Yes," her father replied with a frown. "Why do you… You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know."</p><p>Brittany winced internally. She and Quinn had often hooked up in the pool and to think that there was video evidence of that made her nauseous. What if Santana found that? Even though she knew that Santana understood that she and Quinn were long over, she suspected that she would always harbour a little nervousness about Brittany's relationship with Quinn.</p><p>Brittany cleared her throat. "Okay, so do you want to go there now?"</p><p>"I would, yes," Victoria replied. "The sooner we get this in motion, the sooner he can pay for what he did to you."</p><p>"Fine. I guess I'll get ready." Brittany shakily stood up, but Santana was immediately there to help her. She didn't know why, but she felt incredibly tired all of a sudden. Maybe it was the concussion, but Brittany suspected it had more to do with the whole emotional side of everything that had happened. Quinn's words rang in her head.</p><p>
  <em>He tried to kill you.</em>
</p><p>Had he? Had that really been his intention? It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Puck had anger issues, but attempted murder? That was extreme, even for him. Then again, circumstances were extreme. He'd just been expelled and his father was sending him off to military school or whatever. People had killed for less.</p><p>She shook with the realisation that he <em>could</em> have been there with the intention of killing her.</p><p>"Oh, God," she whispered.</p><p>"Britt?" Rachel asked in alarm.</p><p>Brittany could hardly hear anyone's voices as her mind started swirling with scenarios. Her own demise swam before her eyes – what if that hit to the head meant that she'd drowned? What if he'd planned it like that? What if he'd succeeded and she'd died? What about Santana? She'd never get to see Santana again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God.</em>
</p><p>The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Santana's scared face and her mouthing her name.</p><hr/><p>The voices were distant and muffled. Brittany desperately wanted to wake up, but she felt like her eyes were glued shut. Why couldn't she wake up?</p><p>"I think we should wait for Dr. Langdon's prognosis before we decide anything." That was Victoria.</p><p>"How much longer will that be? The cops need her statement before they can do anything," Quinn said in her usual exasperated tone. "If Puck somehow manages to slip away from this, I'm going to be so pissed."</p><p>"Language, Quinn," Victoria said tiredly. "They said that they have officers at his house, making sure that he doesn't go anywhere. He's <em>not</em> going to get away with this."</p><p>"I'll make sure that he doesn't, Victoria. You have my word on that." Wait, what the heck was Shelby doing there?</p><p>She needed to wake up. She was laying on an unfamiliar surface, so she was pretty sure she wasn't at home. Was she in the hospital? Oh, God. Why was she in the hospital?</p><p>"Oh, Dr. Greene," Victoria said gratefully. "What's the word?"</p><p>"Uh, is everyone staying for this?" a new voice asked.</p><p>"You try getting rid of us." Even in her sleeping or unconscious or whatever state, Brittany rolled her eyes at Quinn’s fierceness.</p><p>"Right." The doctor cleared his throat. "It's clear that she'd got quite a severe concussion. The fact that she was unconscious in the water for fifteen minutes meant that the lack of oxygen to her brain contributed to the severity of this."</p><p>Brittany didn't like the sound of what he was saying at all. She could feel tears coming to her closed eyes.</p><p>"What does that mean for her dancing?" Victoria asked in worry. "She's at a performing arts school."</p><p>"Just based on this kind of head injury, I'd recommend no activity for four to five weeks, and depending on how she feels after that, light movement. She can probably go back to training after about eight weeks."</p><p>Eight weeks? <em>Eight weeks</em>?</p><p>She'd miss the winter showcase. It counted for half her grade. If she wasn't able to perform, she wouldn't be able to graduate that year. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and familiar warm hands were wiping them away frantically, but gently.</p><p>"Britt?" Rachel's voice asked softly. "Britt, are you awake?"</p><p>
  <em>Dammit! Wake up, Pierce! Wake up!</em>
</p><p>Brittany focused all her energy into forcing her eyes open, but they refused to open.</p><p>"Her mind appears to be active, but her body is still recuperating, which is most likely why she is displaying emotion like that."</p><p>"So she's awake?" Victoria asked.</p><p>"Britt, if you can hear us, squeeze Santana's hand," Rachel said.</p><p>Brittany immediately squeezed her left hand, knowing that was the one Santana was holding.</p><p>"She's definitely awake," Rachel reported.</p><p>"Why can't she open her eyes?" Quinn asked in frustration. "She's crying for fuck's sake."</p><p>"Language, Quinn!"</p><p>"Sorry," she mumbled.</p><p>"The tape on her eyelids is still there from when the plastic surgeon was stitching her cut up," the doctor reported. "Sorry about that, guys. Just give me a second."</p><p>Brittany felt something being pulled across her eyes and she blinked them open quickly. She saw an unfamiliar face smiling at her, so she frowned and quickly glanced to her left to find the eyes she would much rather have woken up to. Except, they were wide and dark with worry and fear.</p><p>"Baby," she whispered, lifting her hand to Santana's face.</p><p>Santana just started crying and threw her arms around Brittany's neck. She readily reciprocated the embrace.</p><p>"Britt, uh, this is Dr. Greene," Victoria said, sending her daughter a relieved smile.</p><p>"Hi," Brittany mumbled, coughing a little to clear her throat.</p><p>"So, it looks like-"</p><p>"I heard you," Brittany cut in bluntly. "I'd rather not have it repeated, if that's okay."</p><p>Dr. Greene sent her a sympathetic look, which just spiked Brittany's anger. Santana must have sensed it because she grabbed Brittany's face with both hands and forced her to look into her eyes.</p><p><em>Later</em>, she mouthed.</p><p>It was difficult, but Brittany eventually nodded.</p><p>"I have the number of a really good physio if you need it," Dr. Greene offered, but Santana vehemently shook her head.</p><p>She signed Holly's name and Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Really?"</p><p>Santana nodded.</p><p>"Well, I guess if I have to have anyone getting me back into shape, I'm glad it's her."</p><p>"Uh, what did we miss?" Rachel asked in confusion.</p><p>"My partner is a qualified physiotherapist," Shelby said from where she was leaning against the door.</p><p>"Holly?" Quinn clarified.</p><p>Shelby nodded and Brittany met Santana's eyes, asking silently what her aunt was doing there. Before Santana could respond, Shelby had cleared her throat and stepped forward.</p><p>"Brittany, if you would allow me to, I'd like to make sure that this bastard gets everything that I can legally throw at him for what he did to you and Santana."</p><p>"You want to be my lawyer?" Brittany asked in surprise.</p><p>"If you would permit it," Shelby replied with a nod.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, yes. Thank you. I would really appreciate that."</p><p>"Great." She paused and Brittany noticed that she fiddled with her hands the same way that Santana did when she was nervous. "I would like to extend my sincerest apologies that this happened to you."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault, Shelby," Brittany said quietly. "But I appreciate the gesture."</p><p>"I know that I haven't exactly been your greatest fan, but I hope that we can put that behind us?"</p><p>Brittany's eyebrows shot up and she glanced at Santana, who had a similar look of surprise on her face, but it quickly faded into a smile.</p><p>"I'd really like that," Brittany said with a smile, turning back to Shelby. She held out her hand.</p><p>Shelby returned the smile and shook the outstretched hand firmly. "Excellent. Brittany, the police are here for your statement. The sooner we can-"</p><p>"Send them in," Brittany cut in. "I heard you guys earlier. The sooner we get him behind bars or charged or whatever, the better."</p><p>"Okay, sure. Are you happy for everyone to be here for that?"</p><p>Brittany glanced at her mom, sister and best friend, who all wore matching expressions stating clearly that they weren't going anywhere. She then turned to her left and met Santana's eyes.</p><p>"Block your ears, okay?" she murmured.</p><p>Santana nodded and leaned forward, resting her head on the pillow next to Brittany's. Brittany sighed, revelling in the closeness.</p><p>"Okay, I'm ready," she said.</p><p>Shelby nodded, her eyes flitting over Santana hiding next to Brittany before heading to the door.</p><p>"Sweetie, you don't have to do this now," Victoria said quietly, her voice laced with worry. "You've had a really crazy morning so far and I just don't want-"</p><p>"Mom, I know you're worried and I love you for it, but I want to get this over with. I've got other shit to look forward to after this so I want it done."</p><p>Victoria pursed her lips at the dejected tone of her voice and nodded. "Okay." She stood on Brittany's right side and took her hand. Brittany squeezed it gratefully.</p><p>"Good morning, Miss Pierce," a greying man said as he came into view. "I'm Detective Bruce and this is my partner, Detective Harris." The younger detective nodded a greeting. "I do apologise for the inconvenience of this meeting, but I understand your need to get this done quickly, so how about we get started?"</p><p>"Sounds good," Brittany replied. She felt Santana start shaking next to her. "Um, one second." She turned to whisper in Santana's ear, "If you want to wait outside with Shelby, that's totally fine, baby. I don't want you to be uncomfortable and you know I'm not going anywhere. I'll just be counting down the seconds till this is done. Do you want to wait outside?"</p><p>Santana pulled away and nodded slightly.</p><p>"Okay. Off you go. I'll be as quick as I can."</p><p>Santana nodded again and bit her lip. Brittany forced a smile and kissed her hand three times. Reluctantly, they let go of each other and Brittany's eyes followed her until she was out the door. She cleared her throat and addressed the two cops, "Okay, so what do you need from me?"</p><hr/><p>"Seriously, guys, just give me some fucking space," Brittany mumbled, trying to move her crutches so that she could get out of the car.</p><p>Rachel, Quinn and Santana looked a little taken aback, but obliged and moved away from the car door. Brittany internally winced at how bitchy she'd sounded when all they were doing was trying to help. She hated how angry she was, though. She knew it needed to come out somehow, and her worst fear of lashing out at her friends was becoming true.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I just…"</p><p>"We get it, Britt," Rachel said quietly. "Take your time. We're here if you need us."</p><p>Brittany eventually got out of the car and gained her balance on her crutches. Her leg had been tightly bound to prevent any further swelling and bruising. Dr. Langdon had been the only one to deliver some good news. Well, in comparison to everything else, it was good news. There was no permanent damage to her knee, other than some severe bruising on the kneecap. She would need to do some physio as Dr. Greene had predicted, and Brittany was thankful that it would be with Holly. If anyone could make light of a crappy situation, it would be her.</p><p>She looked at Santana, whose eyes were fixed on the ground. Brittany wanted to kick herself and probably would have if her one leg wasn't so incapacitated.</p><p>"San," she said quietly.</p><p>Brown eyes lifted to hers and Brittany inclined her head with an apologetic smile. Slowly, Santana stepped next to her. Brittany handed her left crutch to Rachel and wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders, even though she didn't need to. She could feel that Santana needed to be needed. She understood that to an extent, but Brittany wasn't about to play the role of an invalid, because she wasn't one. Dr. Langdon had instructed her to stay off her feet as much as possible until the weekend and she planned on doing that, but she wouldn't be a baby about it.</p><p>Knowing Santana like she did, though, she would do anything she asked without complaint. She knew that because she'd be the exact same way if the roles were reversed.</p><p>Quinn and Rachel had walked ahead, opening the door and clearing the path of anything. Not that there was anything to clear. Brittany bit her lip, repeating to herself that she had to be grateful for their support and love. If she shunned them, she would only come across as a bitch and that wouldn't bode well for any of her relationships, regardless of the circumstances.</p><p>Santana stepped closer and turned her head to Brittany's ear. Brittany’s breath hitched once more as she felt the three most important words spill almost inaudibly from her lips. Only she could hear them, and she hoped that she would be the only one to <em>ever</em> hear them in that context from Santana's mouth.</p><p>"I'm sorry for snapping at you, San," she whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>Santana just nodded and indicated that they would talk more upstairs. Brittany wasn't looking forward to it because she knew she'd have to be pretty frank about her situation. And it wasn't a pretty one. Her senior year had just gone to shit and she wasn't able to dance for over a month.</p><p>Seriously, what else could go wrong?</p><hr/><p>Almost as though the universe was mocking her, the early afternoon sun shone brightly into Brittany's room when she eventually arrived there. She scowled at the sunlight and grumbled to herself. Santana paused and looked at her in confusion.</p><p>"Never mind," she muttered half-heartedly.</p><p><em>Bath?</em> Santana signed.</p><p>Brittany shook her head. She <em>always</em> felt like cuddling with Santana, but at that moment, she just felt so angry and she didn't want to lash out at the only person to whom she never ever wanted to lash out.</p><p>Santana guided Brittany to her bed and she just fell onto it, not caring that her crutches clattered to the floor. As she lay back on her bed and stared hard at ceiling, the finality of everything that had happened over the last twenty-four hours hit her and she couldn't stop the tears escaping from her eyes. She kept her jaw set, determined not to let Santana see. Luckily, she was busying herself with something.</p><p>Brittany closed her eyes and took a silent breath. She needed to get her emotions under control. She had been strong when Santana had needed her, but she wouldn't expect Santana to be strong for her now, not when she knew that Santana was having trouble keeping it together herself. Everything that had happened was because of her. Puck had targeted Santana because he'd seen her stick up for her. He’d gotten a reaction from Brittany when he’d made a lewd joke about Santana. She hadn’t made it difficult to put two and two together.</p><p>Puck would never have touched Santana had she not snubbed him. He must have targeted her for a reason and that reason was Brittany. There was just no two ways about it – everything that had happened was her own fault. Sure, she hadn't fucked up her own knee and given herself a concussion; she hadn't tied Santana up and left her in a toilet, but her actions had led to his actions. They were reactions to <em>her</em> actions.</p><p>What if Santana put the pieces together? What if she realised that everything was her fault? Would she break up with her? God, she would die if that happened.</p><p>Brittany was jerked back to the present by Santana shaking her arm lightly. She was sitting on the bed next to Brittany, looking down at her in concern.</p><p>
  <em>God, she can't look at me like that. I don't deserve that kind of look from her.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry," she blurted.</p><p>Santana frowned in confusion. <em>Why?</em> she signed.</p><p>"B-Because this is all my fault. Everything that happened, what happened to you…it's my fault. Santana, I'm <em>so</em> sorry."</p><p>Santana just shook her head, her brown still deeply furrowed in confusion. <em>How?</em> she asked.</p><p>Brittany took a deep breath and broke their gaze. She couldn't see Santana's reaction to her carelessness.</p><p>"Puck and I… We used to…hook up. He's always been an asshole and I guess I was into the whole bad boy thing for a while." She swallowed, the guilt swelling up in her chest and threatening to overwhelm her. "One day, I just told him to fuck off. I didn't care about his feelings or anything and I knew that he was pissed at me. I never thought he would ever do something like what he did to you, but I guess when he saw me defend you, he knew that it was a sure-fire way to hurt me. And he succeeded. Only, he hurt you too, and I'm responsible for that."</p><p>She closed her eyes, the tears making anything too blurry to see. The bed dipped and Brittany felt Santana's weight lift from the bed. It stung. She'd expected Santana to walk away, but it didn't make the reality any easier to accept. She was responsible for her own mess. She turned towards her window and cried quietly. How had she lost so much all in one day?</p><p>When she felt movement behind her, she stilled in disbelief, trying hard not to hope that Santana hadn't gone, that she hadn't left her. Even though she deserved it.</p><p>She let out a whimper of relief when dark strands of hair fell over her face and the softest lips pressed against her cheek.</p><p>One, two, three.</p><p><em>I love you</em>.</p><p>How could she, though? If it hadn't been for Brittany, she never would have been tied to a toilet and terrified so much.</p><p>Santana coaxed Brittany to move up the bed, where she was rested against a few pillows. Brittany sniffed and wiped her eyes as she sat up, finally meeting Santana’s gaze. Her heart leaped at the smile on her face and the unconditional love shining from her own glassy eyes. She could tell that Santana was trying not to cry.</p><p>"You shouldn't love me," Brittany whispered, looking down at the bed spread. "Not when being with me has brought you so much hurt and pain."</p><p>Santana snapped her fingers and pointed to the space between her legs. Brittany would have smiled at her being so demanding if she didn't feel so guilty. Santana couldn't just <em>forgive</em> her, right?</p><p>Two more snaps broke her out of her inner argument and she reluctantly shifted her body, careful not to put pressure on her knee. Once she was in front of Santana, the younger girl put her hands on her shoulders and guided her to turn and rest against her. It took Brittany a few moments of deliberation, but one look at Santana's dark brown eyes melted her resolve and she leaned into the comforting embrace.</p><p>Santana's arms wrapped tightly around Brittany's waist pulled them close together. She leaned her head against Brittany's and swayed them slightly. Brittany just let her, allowing the calm sense of Santana just wash over her. She didn't know what it was about Santana, and it wasn't something she'd experienced with her before, but Santana was as calm as a lake. It was infectious.</p><p>After a few minutes, Santana traced a word into Brittany's forearm. She looked down and read the letters carefully.</p><p>
  <em>Angry?</em>
</p><p>She sighed and nodded.</p><p>Santana traced another word. <em>Sad?</em></p><p>Brittany nodded again.</p><p>
  <em>Cry?</em>
</p><p>Brittany paused before answering. She knew that she would cry again at some point. She'd never been one to advertise weakness in the presence of others, even Quinn and her parents. It just wasn't who she was. She internalised it and dealt with it when she was by herself. It wasn't that she really masked it or played it down. The people closest to her knew when she was upset and they left her alone to deal with it. They knew how her mind worked.</p><p>"You shouldn't have to see me cry. I hate seeing you cry, and I don't want to."</p><p>Santana squeezed her tighter and slowly traced two very important words.</p><p>
  <em>Trust me.</em>
</p><p>Brittany bit her lip, emotion swelling in her chest to the point where it felt like she was going to explode. It actually physically hurt to keep it in. She did trust Santana. She did, truly. And she knew in the back of her mind that part of being in a relationship was being able to lean on her partner for support when she needed to be angry or sad. She'd been that strength for Santana and she was offering her that same strength.</p><p>"I don't deserve you," she whispered, almost to herself, tears filling her eyes.</p><p>She felt one of Santana's hands disappear, but it was back a moment later, holding her phone. Brittany blinked back the tears that had accumulated in her eyes and saw her girlfriend type out a quick message.</p><p>
  <em>Let me be the strong one now. I know that you're angry and sad. Please let me hold you while you cry this time. I want to be that person for you, but I can't if you won't let me.</em>
</p><p>Just Santana's heartfelt words brought more tears to Brittany's eyes and before she could say or do anything, the phone was gone and she was being held tightly against Santana’s chest. The steady heartbeat of a heart against her cheek unlocked the flood gates and she twisted her body as much as she could, grabbing a fistful of Santana's shirt and burying her face against her chest. She wasn't sure how long she cried for, but one thing stirred in her conscience the whole time – Santana's secure embrace never wavered, not for one second.</p><hr/><p>Quinn glanced up at the roof and sighed, dropping her gaze back to the tumbler in front of her. The stared as the ice cubes in her vodka created drops of condensation against the glass.</p><p>"She's fine," Rachel said quietly from next to her, taking a sip of her own tumbler.</p><p>"She's not fine, Rachel," Quinn snapped. "You're delusional if you think that."</p><p>Rachel sighed. "I meant that she has Santana. She doesn't need us right now. I know that she's not okay, Quinn. I may have had my head up my ass the last few months, but I'm well aware of the severity of this situation."</p><p>Quinn didn't respond; she wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>Rachel's phone rang and she frowned at the unfamiliar number before answering it.</p><p>"Rachel? This is Shelby Corcoran."</p><p>"Oh. Hi."</p><p>"I hope it's okay that Victoria gave me your number. I wasn't sure if Santana would be able to talk to me. I'm sure she's busy with Brittany."</p><p>"She is," Rachel confirmed. "Do you have some news?"</p><p>"Yes." Shelby cleared her throat. "I'm at the Lima PD right now. Detectives Bruce and Harris just brought Noah Puckerman in. He's currently being questioned. I'm watching from the adjoining room, but I'm confident that we'll get the charge we want."</p><p>"Thank you, Shelby. I appreciate, as will Brittany and Santana, I'm sure. Um, is he denying it?"</p><p>"One moment."</p><p>Background noises became muffled, but raised voices still filtered through the receiver. Rachel couldn't hear what they were saying, though.</p><p>"Rachel?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"He's claiming that it was an accident and there was no malicious intent on his part, but the detectives haven't brought out the video yet. I'm certain that will determine his guilt without a doubt. His father is with him and he looks about ready to give Noah up himself."</p><p>"That's excellent news. Thank you so much, Shelby. Could you let us know once the charge has been confirmed?"</p><p>"Absolutely. How… How's Brittany doing?"</p><p>Rachel sighed dejectedly. "Not great. Her entire senior year has been ruined. This injury means that she'll probably have to repeat her senior year."</p><p>"My God. I had no idea it was that serious."</p><p>"Well, if you're a dancer at a performing arts school and you can't dance, there aren't many options left, I'm afraid."</p><p>"I understand. Will you ask Santana to let me know what her plans are for the week, please? I'm going to assume that she'll want to stay there, but at the same time, I don't want her education to suffer."</p><p>"I agree," Rachel replied. "I'll pass on the message. Enjoy the rest of your day, Shelby."</p><p>"Same to you, Rachel. Goodbye."</p><p>Rachel responded in kind and hung up the phone.</p><p>"Tell me they have the bastard," Quinn demanded.</p><p>"They have him in custody. They're questioning him now. Shelby is certain they'll be able to make the charge stick with the video evidence." She let out a breath. "He's not going to get away with this."</p><p>"Okay. Okay. That's good." Quinn downed the rest of her drink and winced at the burn of the alcohol. She dropped her head onto her arms. "She's going to blame herself."</p><p>Rachel frowned. "Sorry, missed that."</p><p>Quinn lifted her head. "She's going to blame herself."</p><p>"Why on earth would she blame herself?"</p><p>"Because she and Puckerman used to hook up. She dumped his ass and he obviously got bitter or some shit."</p><p>"Quinn, that's a bit of a stretch, don't you think? It's not like Puck is an angel. He's always been an asshole, for as long as I can remember."</p><p>"I know that. I also know Britt, though. I know how her mind works. She's going to find a way to put the blame on herself and I can only hope that Santana can make her realise that it's not her fault."</p><p>"I guess if anyone can, it would be Santana," Rachel murmured.</p><p>"Just because Britt has a girlfriend now, doesn't mean that I'm out of the picture, okay?" Quinn snapped.</p><p>Rachel blanched. "I never said that, Quinn. I've <em>never</em> downplayed the importance of your friendship with Brittany. I know what you two mean to each other. Yes, Santana is here now, but she won't ever replace you. Brittany will always have a best friend, and that person is you."</p><p>"Whatever," Quinn mumbled, standing up and walking to the bar fridge, pouring herself another drink.</p><p>Rachel bit her lip. "Do you think we could talk?"</p><p>"Doesn't this whole exchanging of words count as that?"</p><p>"I mean about us."</p><p>Quinn paused in her pouring, then resumed, making sure to fill the tumbler.</p><p>"You can't talk to me without the help of alcohol?" Rachel asked, hurt creeping across her face.</p><p>"'Course I can. Just makes it easier," Quinn replied, holding her glass up in a salute and swigging a quarter of it.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," Rachel muttered. "Quinn, look. When we came back here yesterday after school, we were going to talk. Then everything happened with Brittany and shit got crazy. You were willing to talk to me then, so why do you need alcohol to do the same thing now?"</p><p>Quinn didn't respond, just stared at her glass.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what you thought about the song?" Rachel hedged, trying to get the conversation going.</p><p>"You sang it well," Quinn said shortly, not meeting her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you. What did you think of the, um, lyrics?"</p><p>"You know, the acoustics weren't that great so I didn't really-"</p><p>"Quinn!" Rachel said in exasperation. "I know that I messed up, okay? I know that. I have a lot to make up for, but I'm <em>trying</em>. But you're not giving me anything to work with."</p><p>At that, Quinn looked up, her hazel eyes flashing. "I did give you something to work with, Rachel. I gave you <em>everything</em>. And you threw it in my face. So excuse me for being slightly apprehensive about giving you another chance to fuck me over."</p><p>"I'm n-not going to do that, Quinn," Rachel said in a small voice.</p><p>"Really? Can you look me in the eye and swear to me that you won't fuck me over again? That you won't lead me on and then leave me to the dogs when something better comes along?"</p><p>Rachel lifted her head and stared into Quinn's eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, Quinn. I made a mistake, a <em>colossal</em> mistake and I want to do what I can to make it up to you."</p><p>They had a staring match and Rachel did what she could to keep her gaze steady, convincing Quinn that she wasn't joking.</p><p>"You really meant what you sang?" Quinn eventually asked.</p><p>Rachel nodded. "Every word."</p><p>"When are you going to New York?"</p><p>Rachel swallowed. That had been a curve ball she hadn't been expecting.</p><p>"I had planned to go after New Year-"</p><p>"See? You almost had me," Quinn cut in, shaking her head. She walked to the couch and flopped against the cushions. "You actually had me so close to believing you. Again. Well, you know what they say. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice-"</p><p>"Quinn, will you shut the fuck up?!" Rachel yelled in exasperation.</p><p>Quinn just looked at her with mild interest. "Why? So that you can feed me more lines about why I should give you another chance?"</p><p>"Well, if you would actually let me speak instead of jumping in and assuming the worst like you always do, maybe you'd realise that I <em>am </em>being honest with you."</p><p>"Honest? Oh, pray tell. I'm <em>salivating</em> with anticipation."</p><p>Rachel bit back the snappy retort. No one got a rise out of her like Quinn Fabray. And goddammit if she didn't love it. She walked over to the couch and kneeled next to it. "I <em>was</em> planning on going to New York after New Year's, but when I made the decision to walk into your music room and sing to you, I also made the decision to wait until you knew where you were going after graduation before making any further plans."</p><p>Quinn's eyes went wide.</p><p>"Quinn Lucy Fabray, if I wasn't clear earlier, I am crazy about you and whatever my future entails, I want you to be a part of it."</p><p>Rachel held her breath, her eyes flicking all over Quinn's face, desperate for any kind of reaction. The one she did get was the least of her expectations. In two seconds flat, she found herself being pulled on top of Quinn and she was kissing her furiously. It didn't take very long at all for Rachel to respond and things simply escalated from there.</p><hr/><p>Brittany felt drained, but the relieved kind of drained. She was just resting against Santana's chest, the calm, steady thump of her heartbeat soothing her emotions. Santana was running her fingers through Brittany's hair, simply adding to the calmness she was exuding. Her other hand was holding her tightly against her.</p><p>She'd never felt safer and more cared for in her life before. She knew that her parents loved her unconditionally, of course, but that was a different kind of love. Her and Santana's love was the strongest kind of love. With every day that they were together, shit that was thrown at them just seemed to strengthen their bond.</p><p>She took a deep breath in and let it out with a sigh of contentment when Santana kissed her forehead.</p><p>"You're an angel," she whispered. "I don't think there's any other way to explain how amazing you are."</p><p>She felt Santana chuckle a little and the lips against her head moved from side to side as she shook her head. Gently, Santana encouraged Brittany to turn back around and lean against her. Brittany did so gladly. She was handed a phone again and read the new text on the screen.</p><p>
  <em>I wrote this letter this morning when we were waiting for you to wake up at the hospital. I had a feeling that you would need to hear (or read) these things from me.</em>
</p><p>Brittany nodded. "Thank you, Santana," she said, choking back another sob. How was she so perfect?</p><p>Santana handed her a folded up piece of paper. Brittany took it and slowly unfolded it. Santana returned her arms around her love's waist and secured them together.</p><p>
  <em>Brittany,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's really scary watching you in a hospital bed, not knowing why you're there. I mean, I guess you fainted from the exertion or the concussion, but I hate that you're not awake to tell me these things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's probably a bad thing that I'm so dependent on you. I know that Shelby has mentioned it more than a few times, but I know in my heart of hearts (where you live), that it's fine for us. We wouldn't spend so much time together if we didn't want to or need to. A lot of people probably think that we're moving so fast and that we're too young to know what we're feeling, but that's not true. I know it's not true. I know that I love you with everything that I am and that you love me just as much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever the doctors tell you today, I want you to know that I will still love you. I don't want the news to be bad because you've worked so hard for your dream and I would hate to see you not achieve it when you planned to because of another person's actions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brittany, my love, I know you, and I know that you're going to blame yourself. You already blame yourself for what happened to me, even though I disagree with that. It was NOT your fault. It was his. Not yours. I don't for a millisecond blame you. I never did. You are not responsible for someone's reaction to what may or may not have happened in your past. I'm well aware of your colourful history, but I know that it does not define you or us. You're not that person anymore. You're just my person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want you to know that I am going to be here every step of the way, regardless of the outcome. I am your partner in love and life. That means that I get to be the one that you lean on when things get tough. Even if they don't get tough, I want to be that person for you. I want to be everything for you, the way you are so effortlessly everything for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So much has happened in the short time that we have been together and some may consider it a breaking point, but I have never considered that as an option. Everything that we go through and GET through serves as a testament to the strength and power of what we feel for each other. Now that I have you, I never want to let you go. Any life without you is not a life, and I know you agree. What we have is intense and beautiful and amazing and magical. It's all ours and no one will take that away. Not idiotic teenage boys, not overbearing aunts, not distance, not time, not life changing events. I am yours and you are mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It really is that simple, my love. So dry your tears and let me love you, like I was born to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love, always,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana</em>
</p><p>There was no way that she was going to dry her tears after reading the beautiful words swimming in front of her.</p><p>"I love you," she choked out. "I love you so much, Santana."</p><p>Santana just held her tightly as the tears quickly subsided. Brittany didn't want to be sad when she was so overwhelmed with love. Santana was definitely an angel.</p><p>"I can't promise that it's going to be easy from here on," she said quietly. "I've never had an injury that's prevented me from dancing, let alone one that's going to change the future that I had planned out for myself." She sighed heavily. "I can't tell you what it means to me knowing that you're going to be there with me through everything." She turned her face and nuzzled her nose against Santana's collar bone. Santana pressed two soft kisses over Brittany's eyes.</p><p>"You give me strength, you know that? You make me want to be the best kind of person, both for myself and for you."</p><p>Santana smiled against her temple. Brittany slowly pushed herself up. "Take a shower with me?"</p><p>She nodded and they slowly made their way to her bathroom, foregoing the crutches over the short distance. It wasn't an easy feat, but they managed to get undressed and climb into the shower. Santana was so careful with how she treated Brittany, that she found herself just staring at her in wonder – and it had nothing to do with the fact that her gorgeous, sexy girlfriend was naked in the shower with her.</p><p>Luckily, Brittany's strapping was waterproof so they didn't have to worry about changing it until the following day. Dr. Langdon had suggested some exercises in the pool to help with her rehabilitation, but the idea of going back into that pool was completely unappealing.</p><p>Santana helped her get dressed in a tank top and sweatpants, their standard home attire. Brittany sat on the bed while Santana got dressed. She couldn't help but let her eyes flicker over the smooth caramel skin <em>so </em>close to her.</p><p>Of course, there was just no way they could do anything. Besides the fact that she had a concussion, Brittany's knee made it virtually impossible for her to move the way she would want to when she and Santana eventually reached that point.</p><p><em>Well, anticipation is supposed to make the actual event that much more intense, right? </em>Brittany thought.</p><p>Regardless, the wait was probably going to kill her.</p><p>She grabbed Santana's hand as soon as she'd pulled a top on and drew her between her legs, resting her arms around her hips. Santana gave her a loving smile and cupped her cheeks. They stared into each other's eyes before Santana slowly dipped her head to join their lips in soft, passionate kisses. She teased Brittany with her tongue, causing Brittany to moan in frustration. Her fingers dug into Santana's hips, which made Santana simply step closer to her.</p><p>"Wait," Brittany breathed as she felt things slowly get out of their control.</p><p>Santana looked at her expectantly, her lips slightly swollen and her chest heaving a little.</p><p>"God, you're so beautiful," Brittany couldn't stop herself from whispering in awe.</p><p>Santana grinned shyly and ducked her head.</p><p>"Listen to me, okay? This is gonna sound really inappropriate, depending on how you take it."</p><p>Santana frowned in apprehension.</p><p>Brittany took a breath. "I'm booking you for Christmas Eve. If your family does a Christmas Eve night thing, that's totally fine, but I'd like to have some time with you afterwards. Just you and me time."</p><p>Santana nodded and signed <em>why</em>.</p><p>Brittany grinned. "Because by that stage, I <em>will</em> be one hundred percent healthy and I'll be able to make love to you the way you deserve to be made love to."</p><p>The look on Santana’s face made her smile widen. Santana's own smile dropped slightly, and she bit her lip. Her eyes shone and she nodded quickly. Without waiting for a verbal response from Brittany, she crashed their lips together.</p><p>"It's a date," Brittany whispered between fevered kisses.</p><p>She ended up on her back with Santana on top of her, both their feet hanging off the bed. As intoxicating as the girl in her arms was, Brittany was more determined to make Christmas Eve the perfect night for both of them. As her fingers drifted underneath the hem of the tank top Santana was wearing and started softly caressing her back, she just knew that no matter where they were or when it happened, it would be perfect.</p><p>Because they were perfect.</p><hr/><p>Brittany opened one eye lazily, glancing around her room. The sun was still streaming in. She groaned quietly. It looked like their impromptu nap after a delicious make out session had been just that. She'd been hoping to sleep a little more of the day away.</p><p>She glanced down and saw Santana cuddled on top of her. Whether it was because they were so well tuned to each other or whether Santana was simply the most caring person in the entire world, they were positioned so that Brittany's knee was extended and out of the way.</p><p>And yet, they were still as close as they could be. It made Brittany smile. Her eyes drifted back to the open window and she had an idea.</p><p>"Baby?" she whispered, letting her hand that was resting on Santana's back once again sneak underneath the fabric and caress her skin. "Sweetie, wake up."</p><p>It didn't take long for Santana to open her eyes, yawn widely and blink lazily. She looked up Brittany grumpily, making her laugh.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you grumpy, love. I just thought we could go for a walk outside."</p><p>Santana raised an eyebrow and pushed herself up, automatically staying away from Brittany's injured knee.</p><p>"It'll be fine. I just want to show you something in the back yard. We won't be long. Plus, it'll be good for me to move my knee around, right?"</p><p>Santana looked sceptical, leaning forward to run her finger along Brittany's bandaged cut.</p><p>"I don't have a headache and I promise that if I feel dizzy or nauseous, we can come back inside. Deal?"</p><p>Santana searched her eyes for a moment before nodding her consent. She moved completely off Brittany and they headed towards the door, this time with Brittany's crutches. Navigating steps was definitely a trial. She hated that it took so long, but Santana was so incredibly patient and rewarded her with bright smiles every time she made it down a few steps. It made the frustration fade away a little bit.</p><p>As they headed down the landing of the second floor to the main staircase, Brittany decided that having Santana by her side would not only keep her sane, but build her own character. She'd never had an injury that required assistance. While she knew that a bruised knee wasn't a severe injury in the grand scheme of things, in her immediate frame of reference, it was.</p><p>"Thank you, Santana," she murmured as they reached the top of the stairs.</p><p>Santana just sent her a wink and kissed her cheek. It took them about five minutes to get down the stairs, but Santana made it seem like nothing.</p><p>
  <em>Angel from on high…</em>
</p><p>"We can go through the den," Brittany said, getting a comfortable grip on her crutches. "That'll take us exactly wh…" Her voice trailed off as an awkwardly familiar sound reached her ears.</p><p>Santana froze as she also heard it. Eyes wide, she turned to Brittany with a smirk. Brittany just grimaced.</p><p>"They could have at least gone to her bedroom," she grumbled. "Come on, we'll go through the front door."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly, Brittany and Santana walked around the Pierce residence to the backyard. Brittany wished that she could be romantic and stroll along easily, swinging her girlfriend's hand in her own, but her inability to stand unassisted kind of thwarted that plan. It did make her happy to know that they would be able to do something as sweet and cheesy and romantic as that at some point though. Santana didn't seem to mind. She wore a permanent smile on her face as they made their way to the garden. The smile only widened when she saw the entirety of the garden. It made Brittany grin as well.</p><p>Victoria had put serious effort into her garden and it looked phenomenal. Brittany and Santana made their way towards a bench that Brittany had gestured at. Once Santana had chivalrously helped Brittany sit comfortably on the bench and seated herself curled up into her side, Brittany let out a sigh of contentment.</p><p>"This is one of my favourite places ever," Brittany said in a soft tone. Speaking louder than that just seemed out of place in the serene garden.</p><p>Santana linked their fingers and squeezed her hand, resting her head comfortably on Brittany's shoulder.</p><p>"I wanted to show you this garden because I want you to know everything about me, things that not even Quinn knows."</p><p>Santana lifted her head and looked at her curiously and almost in disbelief. Brittany smiled and leaned in to kiss her nose.</p><p>"Quinn knows a lot about me, but she doesn't know everything. I was waiting for the right person and here you are."</p><p>Santana blushed and looked down, but Brittany tipped her chin back up.</p><p>"San, I want you to be more than my girlfriend. I want you to be the love of my life, my confidant, my friend, my lover, my conscience. I want everything with you."</p><p><em>Me too</em>, Santana signed quickly before grabbing hold of the collar of Brittany's shirt and pulling her into a frantic kiss. It made Brittany's head spin.</p><p>"Wow," she whispered when they pulled apart, breathing hard.</p><p>Santana kissed her cheek softly three times before anchoring Brittany's arm around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder again.</p><p>"My mom installed the fountain for my grandfather. He was a landscaper, just like her. Rumour has it, he helped landscape the mayor's house, but he did always enjoy telling a good story, so I dunno."</p><p>She felt Santana nod against her shoulder so she continued, "He taught my mom everything she knew. When I was little, we used to spend every Saturday afternoon there when I wasn't at a competition. Every time we went, he would walk with my mom around the garden and quiz her on different plants and flowers, making sure that she knew each one by name and what they meant." Brittany took a deep breath, arriving at the main reason she'd brought Santana out to the garden with her. "I used to tag along and I learned a lot about flowers too." She lifted her right hand – the one not entangled with Santana's – and pointed to a pale pink, almost purple flower. "That's an oak-leaf geranium. It means true friendship."</p><p>Santana inhaled sharply, realising what Brittany was doing and she gripped her hand even tighter. Brittany just smiled and leaned her cheek on the top of Santana's head.</p><p>"That one over there is a daffodil," Brittany carried on, "I always liked the wide yellow petals on that one. It means new beginnings. Now, more than ever, I appreciate a daffodil."</p><p>Santana sat up and turned to face Brittany fully. She signed slowly and deliberately, making sure that Brittany could understand the full meaning of what she was saying. After asking for a repeat of a few signs, Brittany couldn't help but smile at Santana's perfection. She was truly lucky.</p><p>She entwined their fingers again and stared into Santana's eyes. "Santana, we don't yet know the extent of what this injury could mean for my dancing. While I'm still freaked out about it, it's still a new beginning for us as a couple. I'm learning to depend on someone for the first time in…well, forever. That's what I meant when I said new beginnings. The thing about flowers is that they all have certain meanings, but those meanings can be applied to a variety of things. Daffodils could also refer to someone having a baby, or graduating, or getting married. It just represents the beginning of something new."</p><p><em>Are we something new too</em>? Santana signed.</p><p>Brittany pulled her mouth to one side as she contemplated Santana's question. "Honestly? Yes and no. Physically, me being with you and around you and being able to hold you in my arms and kiss you is new. Wonderfully new." She punctuated her speech with a soft kiss on Santana's lips. "But at the same time, what I feel for you almost feels like it's always been there, laying dormant since I was born. All it needed was to be unlocked and you arrived with the key." Brittany blushed. "God, that was so cheesy."</p><p>The way Santana kissed her, though, made her think that she didn't mind. She had to pull away a lot sooner than she wanted because the intensity between them was quite literally making her head hurt.</p><p><em>What's wrong</em>? Santana asked, concern clear on her beautiful features.</p><p>"I'm okay," Brittany replied quietly. "My head hurts a little."</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to go back inside?</em>
</p><p>"No," she said quickly, dropping her hand from her head and taking Santana's fingers between her own once more. "No, I want to stay out here a little longer. I still need to introduce you to a few more flowers."</p><p>Santana smiled softly and nodded. She kissed her cheek and resumed her spot cuddled into Brittany’s side.</p><p>"Over there are my mom's favourite flowers," she continued. "Lilies have different meanings depending on which movie you watch or which culture you follow. My grandfather said that lilies represent majesty. He always likened them to my grandmother. He said that she always carried herself like a queen. Every Sunday morning, he would present her with a fresh lily from the garden." She smiled to herself as she remembered her grandparents fondly. "They were married for over sixty years. I want so badly so have that kind of love, that kind of everlasting love." She giggled and pulled Santana close to you. "Just as well I found you, huh?"</p><p>Santana giggled herself and nuzzled her nose against the crook of Brittany's neck.</p><p>"Speaking of, my mom did plant some baby's breath around here somewhere." She scanned the expansive garden with a trained eye for the small bunches of white flowers. "Ah! There." She pointed with her finger to the right of the fountain. "Baby's breath means everlasting love, which is why brides often have them in their wedding bouquets."</p><p>Santana mouthed an <em>I love you</em> against Brittany's cheek, making her flush with delight. She grinned widely. She was pretty sure that she'd never, ever tire of hearing Santana say those magical three words, in any and every way.</p><p>"Just to the left of the daffodils, we have honeysuckle." Her voice had dropped to just above a whisper. "Honeysuckle is one of my all-time favourite flowers. My grandfather used to have rows of them, all different colours. I always thought they looked like ballet dancers. The scent is also heavenly. My mom told me that she had pink honeysuckle woven into her wedding bouquet, which I only found out a few years ago. It just further increased my appreciation for it."</p><p><em>What does it mean</em>? Santana asked.</p><p>Brittany smiled and whispered against Santana’s silky hair, "Devotion."</p><p>She could feel Santana tremble slightly but could tell that it wasn't a bad tremble. She knew that she was baring her soul in the form of flowers and it wasn't something she'd ever even contemplated doing. Her love for flowers and their meanings was a passion she shared with her mother and her – rest his soul – grandfather. Spending time in the garden made her feel close to him again.</p><p>But since Santana had come into her life, she wanted to share <em>everything</em> with her. She wanted Santana to know all the good things, the secrets, and even the bad things. She knew she wasn't a perfect person and had her flaws, and she wanted Santana to know them. She was confident that their love would overcome anything, though, even bad habits.</p><p>Santana pointed to their left. Next to the bench that they were sitting on was a huge array of roses in varying colours.</p><p>"Roses," Brittany confirmed.</p><p>Santana signed out the word and Brittany copied it with her free hand. Santana congratulated her with a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Roses have lots of different meanings. Each colour has a special…I think tone would be the best word to describe them. They don't express a specific emotion, but rather an array of emotions. For example, the red rose expresses love in its varying forms. Romantic love, congratulations, passion, courage. The white rose – my personal favourite of the rose family – represents things like purity, innocence, reverence, but in a bridal bouquet, can mean happy love as well as 'I am worthy of you'. White rose petals represent girlhood, our youth. Pink roses, both dark and light, refer to gratitude, appreciation and grace. Orange roses represent desire and enthusiasm."</p><p>Brittany didn't miss the way Santana's grip on her hand tightened. She smiled. "Yellow roses mostly illustrate friendship. It also represents things like joy, gladness, remembrance and even jealousy – all components of a friendship. Those are the main colours. There are slight variations of colours that delve a little deeper into the existing meanings. Coral roses, like orange roses, represent desire, plain and simple."</p><p><em>I like those</em>, Santana signed.</p><p>Brittany glanced down and saw a cheeky smile gracing Santana’s lips.</p><p>"Hmmm, I'm sure you do. To fully express <em>my</em> desire for you, though, I would probably give you a single tulip tied with a jonquil."</p><p><em>Why</em>? Santana asked.</p><p>Brittany smiled. "Because a jonquil also represents desire and they're these beautiful white flowers perfectly shaped like a gold star with a delicate smaller yellow flower inside it. Coupled with a tulip, which is a declaration of love, those two together would express my desire for you, simply fuelled by my love." She took a quick breath. "The single flower represents the utmost emotion. That's why you often see single red roses given out. A single tulip and a single jonquil tied together would be the best way for me to show how I feel about you."</p><p>Santana sat up again and stared at her. They remained like that for a while, until Santana held up a slightly shaking hand and signed. <em>I'm going to kiss you now</em>.</p><p>"I'm not stopping you, love," Brittany whispered.</p><p>Their kisses were soft and gentle.</p><p>Brittany hummed her appreciation when Santana broke away. They stayed close, so close that Brittany was able to rub her nose against Santana’s.</p><p>"White carnation," she whispered. "Sweet and lovely, just like you. One would look beautiful in your hair."</p><p>Santana blushed. Brittany could feel the heat on her cheeks and it made her smile. She vowed to surprise Santana with flowers on the odd occasion – there were hundreds that she could describe Santana with.</p><p>The purple rose for enchantment.</p><p>The white hyacinth for beauty.</p><p>Marjoram for blushes.</p><p>Heather for protection.</p><p>The list really was endless.</p><p>Brittany was brought out of her Santana-induced flower trance by her nuzzling her cheek.</p><p>"Hmmm?" she queried with a dreamy smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em>Which flower describes me?</em>
</p><p>"So many, San. I could give you a flower every day for a year and each one would describe an aspect of you perfectly. After a year, I'd do it all over again."</p><p>Santana's eyes shone with love and it made Brittany smile wider. "But," she amended, "if I had to choose something, just one flower to describe you, I actually wouldn't choose a flower at all."</p><p>Beautiful brown eyes grew confused.</p><p>"Fruit also have meanings and because they're also plants, my grandfather taught me about them too. You, my love, are my strawberry. To me, you are perfection."</p><p>Santana's mouth dropped open and remained that way. Brittany just continued smiling. Sure, she'd said it kinda nonchalantly, but it was truly how she felt. Santana was her strawberry. There was no other person on the planet that she would ever find to be more perfect.</p><p>Not just perfect in her own skin, but perfect for <em>her</em>.</p><p>Santana was her soulmate.</p><p>"I know it probably sounds weird that I'm using a fruit to describe you, but that's what you are to me, Santana. You are perfection."</p><p>Santana just stared at her in disbelief. Brittany didn't take any offence over her speechlessness and simply sat back against the bench, offering Santana the option to cuddle under her arm and into her side again. Santana seemed to shake herself out of her stupor and readily moved as close to Brittany as she could.</p><p>"My Santana Strawberry," she whispered into her love's hair once they were comfortable once more.</p><p>Santana's hand, which was resting on Brittany's heart, traced the outline of a strawberry. Brittany was sure that Santana felt the flutter of her heart at the gesture.</p><p>After an hour of sitting in the garden, with Brittany explaining the meanings of various flowers every now and then, they made their way back inside. Brittany's head was starting to hurt and Santana's newfound talent of head massages wasn't working.</p><p><em>Hungry</em>? Santana asked as they passed the kitchen.</p><p>"Actually, yeah. I should probably eat something before I sleep," Brittany mumbled in reply. "What do you feel like, love?"</p><p>But Santana just guided her to a chair at the kitchen counter and told her to stay. Brittany hardly had the energy to argue so she obeyed the order. What energy she did have, she focused on watching Santana move around the kitchen, opening almost all the cupboards to find whatever she needed. Within twenty minutes, Brittany had a steaming plate of…something in front of her.</p><p>But holy crap, did it smell good.</p><p>Santana took a seat next to her and speared some of the meat onto a fork, gathering the delicious-smelling sauce and cupped her hand underneath it to prevent any from dripping as she brought the utensil to Brittany's mouth.</p><p>Brittany took a moment to send Santana a look of complete adoration before leaning forward and closing her lips around the fork. Flavour exploded in her mouth and she hummed her approval.</p><p>"I don't care what that is or if you used sheep's testicles, but it is <em>amazing</em>," she said, closing her eyes in appreciation.</p><p>When she opened them again, Santana had a bright smile on her face and held up another forkful of food. Brittany gladly took the bite, humming again.</p><p>"So good. So, so good."</p><p>Santana continued feeding a very grateful and happy Brittany, taking a forkful herself every few bites.</p><p>"You're gonna make the best wife ever," Brittany mumbled sleepily, licking some sauce off her finger.</p><p>She didn't quite register what she'd said until she felt Santana grip her chin and turn her face towards hers sharply.</p><p>"Whadisay?" she said drowsily.</p><p>Santana just smiled and kissed her. Brittany head swam, and unfortunately not in the way that Santana usually made her head spin.</p><p>"Baby," she moaned, pulling away. She winced and grabbed her head, willing the pain and dizziness to subside.</p><p>Santana hushed her and gently pressed her lips to Brittany's forehead. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, Santana had put the empty plate in the sink and was wrapping a supportive arm around her waist to help her down from the chair.</p><p>"I love you," Brittany said with a sigh, her body welcoming Santana's assistance.</p><p>It took them a while, but they eventually made it up to Brittany's bedroom.</p><p>"I need to install an elevator," Brittany said as she snuggled into her pillows with a satisfied smile.</p><p>She was vaguely aware of Santana fussing around her – taking her shoes and socks off, changing her shirt into something cooler and covering her with the duvet just the way she liked it.</p><p>God, how had she gotten so lucky? How was Santana <em>so</em> perfect?</p><p>"Strawberry," Brittany mumbled, inhaling the wonderful scent of Santana that lingered on her pillow. Without making a conscious decision, they interchanged pillows every night so that each other’s scent was still on the material. For Brittany, not much beat falling asleep surrounded by Santana – her scent underneath her head and the feeling of her pressed tightly against her.</p><p>Speaking of…</p><p>"Baby," she barely whispered in her exhausted state. Who knew that a concussion was so damned draining? Then again, it was probably a combination of various things.</p><p>The second she felt Santana's body press against her back, she relaxed completely and allowed the exhaustion to pull her into a deep sleep.</p><hr/><p>She felt someone shaking her shoulder gently, but she shrugged it off irritably. She was fucking sleeping, dammit.</p><p>"Britt, honey."</p><p>Wait, that couldn't be… No. She may have never heard the love of her life's voice, but she knew that it didn't sound like that. She just knew.</p><p>Soft fingers started threading through her hair lightly. A smile crept onto her face. <em>Those</em> fingers she knew very well. Still half-asleep, she leaned into Santana's soothing touch and took a deep breath. Brittany turned over and found her face snuggling against a very soft surface. A steady thudding against her cheek made her realise that she had landed her face on Santana's chest.</p><p>She did have a very comfy chest.</p><p>"Britt, wake up, sweetie."</p><p>"No," she mumbled stubbornly, wrapping an arm around Santana's waist and holding her closer.</p><p>Santana's soft lips brushed her forehead and she sighed. Rubbing her face into Santana’s breasts to try and wake herself up, she didn't think about who the other person in the room may be. When her eyes cracked open, she saw the arched eyebrow of her mother, arms folded and smirk firmly in place.</p><p>"What?" Brittany croaked.</p><p>Victoria sat down on the edge of the bed next to where Brittany was sprawled over Santana. "I'll wait for you to wake up properly before I tell you."</p><p>Brittany groaned. She was super comfortable and warm. Why was her mother waking her up when she was perfectly happy snuggling with her strawberry?</p><p>A glass of water appeared in front of her and she looked up, giving Santana a grateful smile. She sat up and drained the glass in two deep gulps. Brittany rubbed the sleep from her eyes and felt Santana move behind her. Exhaling, she leaned back into Santana’s embrace.</p><p>"Okay, I'm awake. What's up?"</p><p>"Quinn wanted me to tell you as soon as it happened, but Santana told me how tired you got from being out in the garden so I let you sleep for a bit longer."</p><p>Brittany frowned and rubbed her temple at the subtle shoot of pain the action brought. "Tell me what? What happened?"</p><p>"Puck was charged a few hours ago. He's being booked for assault and breaking and entering."</p><p>"Really?" Brittany asked in surprise. She wasn't sure why, but in the back of her mind, she'd been so sure that something was going to happen that would let him walk. And then he'd come after her…or Santana…</p><p>Two tan arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed a little to bring her back to the present. Brittany cleared her throat. "Will they stick? I mean, does Shelby think that he'll walk?"</p><p>Victoria shook her head. "She said that as soon as the detectives showed Puck and his father the video footage, it was all formalities. Puck agreed to the assault charge."</p><p>Brittany let out a long breath of relief. She felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "So…is that it?"</p><p>Victoria lifted a shoulder. "For now. If it goes to trial, you'll probably be called in to testify, but both Shelby and Puck's father want to make the whole process as quick and painless as possible."</p><p>"Wait, so if it doesn't go to trial, does that mean he'll get a lesser sentence? Like a plea bargain or something?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, honey. You can ask Shelby those kinds of questions. I'm just relaying what she did tell me. The bottom line is that he's been charged and he's in jail."</p><p>Brittany nodded, but her mind kept churning. It wasn't over, not yet. She knew that she'd only be able to truly relax once he was behind bars with a sentence.</p><p>Santana kissed Brittany behind her ear, which calmed her down a little.</p><p>"Sorry, Mom," she mumbled. "Thank you for telling me. My head's kind of… I dunno, it’s all over the place. Sometimes, I think things are too good to be true. Like, tomorrow we'll be told that he got let off on a technicality or something." She huffed. "I know it's really negative thinking. I'm struggling to get away from it, though."</p><p>Santana let out a short breath behind her; it made Brittany bite her lip. She never wanted Santana to think that she ever thought she was going to leave. As soon as her mother left, she planned to assure her of just that.</p><p>"I understand why you feel that way, Britt," Victoria said sympathetically. She rested a hand on her daughter's thigh. "If you need to talk, I'm here." She gave a warm smile. "And I'm sure Santana will be around whenever you need her."</p><p>Brittany could feel her nodding as she held her tighter. She sighed. She had a great support system. She just needed to consciously tell herself that she was fucking lucky. She had a mother and father who would, quite literally, do anything for her. She had a sister and a best friend that would move mountains to keep her safe. And she had her strawberry. Santana was everything.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom."</p><p>Victoria nodded and stood up. "Would you like me to bring some dinner up?"</p><p>"What's the time?" Brittany asked.</p><p>"Almost seven."</p><p>"Oh, um. I'm actually fine. Santana made me something before we came upstairs."</p><p>"Okay, good." Her mother smiled. "I'm happy that you two found each other, you know," she said quietly. "I can see how in love you are and that's all a mother wants for her daughter."</p><p>Brittany could feel Santana's heart start beating a little faster.</p><p>
  <em>Crap. She doesn't need a reminder of a mother's love when she doesn't have one anymore.</em>
</p><p>"Thanks, Mom," Brittany said quickly, flashing her a warning smile. "If I need anything, I'll let you know."</p><p>"Gotcha," Victoria replied, catching the message from her daughter.</p><p>She wasted no time exiting Brittany's room, closing the door behind her.</p><p>"San, baby, could you help me lay down?" Brittany asked quietly.</p><p>Santana quickly complied. Once Brittany's head was once again resting on her pillow, she used her arms to coax Santana to lay down on top of her. Her knee was strapped tightly so she didn't feel anything, but Santana also took great care to avoid it. Finally, they were cuddled together and Santana pulled tightly into Brittany's side with both her arms wrapped around her.</p><p>"My mom doesn't know," Brittany began quietly. "I didn't tell her because you told me in confidence and I wouldn't betray your trust like that. I know that it was hard for you to hear that, but she didn't mean it to hurt."</p><p>Santana just nodded slowly, her left hand playing with the ends of Brittany's hair that lay loose down the front of her shirt.</p><p>"And even though you are the <em>best</em> thing that has ever happened to me, I will never treat you like something too good to be true." She winced to herself. "Hang on, that sounded terrible. What I mean is that I know you're too good to be true and I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve you. But I know that you're real and you're here because you're in my arms and in my heart and I could never forget that feeling in a million years. Maybe more." She sighed. "I don't think that made any sense."</p><p>Santana nodded again and tilted her head up to place tender kisses along the underside of Brittany's jaw. It made her shiver.</p><p>"Baby, you know that I love having you here and that I would keep you forever, but I don't want you to get into any trouble with Shelby and Holly for spending all your time here. Have you told them you're staying over again?"</p><p>Santana pushed herself up and leaned over Brittany to grab her phone from the nightstand. Brittany couldn't resist the exposed flesh right in front of her and leaned up, trailing sensual kisses against Santana's neck.</p><p>Santana pulled away and shook her head with a smirk.</p><p>"Aw, you can't tease me like that," Brittany groaned. "It was right there! It was <em>asking</em> to be kissed."</p><p>Santana arched an eyebrow, at which Brittany just grinned, before unlocking her phone and showing Brittany a series of messages between her and Shelby. Her aunt seemed to be fine with her staying over. The only proviso was that she had to go to school the next day. Brittany had to agree. She didn't want Santana's education to suffer because of her injuries.</p><p>"You can take my car tomorrow," she told her, handing the phone back.</p><p><em>Shelby brought my car</em>, Santana signed.</p><p>"Okay," Brittany replied with a shrug. "Quinn will probably bring me any work I missed."</p><p>Santana smiled and nodded before leaning down for a soft kiss that became a series of soft kisses. Brittany could tell that Santana was holding back and while she understood why, she hated it. She wanted to be able to kiss her with all the passion she possessed.</p><p>"Ugh, this stupid concussion happened at the <em>worst </em>time," she huffed, glaring at the ceiling.</p><p>Santana smiled and continued placing kisses along her jaw.</p><p>"I hope Holly's prepared for me," she mumbled. "I'm gonna need the quickest frigging recovery time ever."</p><p><em>I'm sure that we can work something out with your dancing</em>, Santana signed slowly.</p><p>Brittany smirked. "What makes you think that's why I want to get better?"</p><p>Santana's eyes went wide with realisation and her cheeks flushed red.</p><p>"So fucking cute," Brittany murmured, summoning strength from somewhere to flip Santana onto her back.</p><p>God, she looked so beautiful with her hair splayed against the pillows. Brittany took in every millimetre of Santana's face. Every freckle, every angle of her jaw, every groove in her lips, every eyelash.</p><p>"You are so beautiful, Santana," she whispered with as much conviction as she could muster. "Every time I look at you, you take my breath away. I would gladly be breathless for the rest of my life if it means that I get to see your face every day."</p><p>Santana's mouth dropped open slightly and her grip on Brittany's forearms tightened. Her eyes shone with all the emotion that she couldn't verbalise. It made Brittany smile when she realised that she didn't need to <em>hear</em> it. She could see it in everything that Santana said with her eyes and how she showed her love and affection physically.</p><p>Her need to kiss Santana finally won out and Brittany lowered her head. Their lips met eagerly and perfectly. Santana's arms moved to Brittany's back and pulled them flush against each other. Brittany's right hand moved to cup Santana's cheek as she continued kissing her deeply, while the other rested on the bed next to her head.</p><p>She had no idea how much time had passed – it felt like an eternity – before she had to pull away, wincing slightly as her head throbbed.</p><p>Santana's left hand immediately moved to touch Brittany's forehead, concern colouring her features.</p><p>"I'm okay," Brittany whispered, trying to control her breathing. It was considerably difficult, especially since she was still pressed up against the most beautiful girl in the world. She groaned and rested her head against Santana's shoulder. Santana started softly scratching the back of her neck with her nails. "You're like my kryptonite," she murmured against the warm skin of Santana's shoulder. "I completely lose all my faculties when I'm around you." She sighed, revelling in how fast Santana’s heart was beating. "It the best feeling in the world. Now I know what they meant when they coined the phrase falling in love. You fall and fall and it's so fast and completely out of your control. But at the same time, it's exhilarating and exciting and you just <em>know</em> that the person you're falling for will be there to catch you at the bottom."</p><p>"<em>I love you</em>."</p><p>Brittany had to physically stop herself from jerking her head back so that she could stare in wonder at Santana. Instead, she nuzzled into Santana's neck and smiled widely.</p><p>"I love you too, Santana."</p><p>The next time she woke up, everything was dark and Santana was in front of her, her breaths deep and even. Brittany blinked blearily and smiled. She hummed to herself and shuffled closer to her, burying her face into Santana’s hair and breathing in deeply.</p><p>Essence of Santana. If she could ever smell one thing for the rest of her life, she would want it to be that.</p><p>Santana's grip on her arm tightened as she slept and Brittany just got comfortable again, closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep once more.</p><hr/><p>The next two days were a simple case of rinse and repeat for Brittany. She woke up when Santana left for school and fell asleep again as soon as she heard her car drive away. She would wake up around ten am and snack on the fresh fruit that Santana left for her in her mini fridge. She took care to eat and drink slowly. She'd had enough goddamn headaches in the last week to last her a lifetime.</p><p>Watching TV hurt her head so she often just listened to music – Santana's compositions mostly – and did as much of her homework as she could before her head started hurting. Something that she spent a lot of time doing was refining her knowledge and understanding of sign language. She had practised the alphabet till she had it down pat and she could handle a basic conversation without Santana's help. She was kinda proud of herself. Her determination to not have a communication barrier with the love of her life had been pretty motivating, though.</p><p>Just after three on Friday afternoon, she heard Santana's car in her driveway and a smile that had been absent since Santana had left with a lingering kiss on her forehead that morning, reappeared tenfold. She grabbed her crutches – she had been trying to walk around a bit, but Holly had suggested that she take things easy for that week – and headed for her open door. Carefully she manoeuvred the short flight of stairs that took her to the second-floor landing. Already huffing from frustration at moving twenty times slower than she was used to, she reached the top of the second-floor stairs just as she saw Santana. Even though she had every feature memorised, Brittany’s breath was still taken away.</p><p><em>And I get to call her mine</em>, Brittany thought in amazement.</p><p>She opened her mouth to say hi when she saw another person ascending the steps behind her. She frowned. What was Will Schuester doing at her house?</p><p>"Good afternoon, Brittany," he greeted with a friendly smile once they'd reached the second-floor landing.</p><p>"Uh, hi," Brittany replied, shaking her head in confusion. "C-Can I offer you something to drink, Will?"</p><p>He held up a hand. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few moments?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, crap. Here we go. Bad news owl. He's about to tell me I'm going to have to repeat my senior year.</em>
</p><p>She felt Santana's hand slide across her back, the fingers dipping underneath her tank top to caress her bare skin. She couldn't help letting out a little shiver. With one hand, Santana signed a suggestion that they move back to the bedroom. Brittany nodded.</p><p>"Are you okay with talking in my room?" she asked. "Standing too long makes me dizzy."</p><p>"Absolutely," Will replied without hesitation.</p><p>Grateful that Santana was there to prevent her from looking like a total invalid – she felt like one half the day (the half Santana wasn't there) – they made their way up to Brittany's room. Santana took Brittany's crutches from her once they reached the bed and she sat on the soft mattress gratefully. She hated how exhausted she was, but Dr. Langdon had strapped her knee really tightly so she had zero mobility with virtually her entire leg.</p><p>Santana was quickly on the bed next to Brittany, helping her to get comfortable against the multitude of pillows she'd stacked behind her.</p><p>"Thanks, baby," Brittany said softly, with a grateful smile once Santana was finished.</p><p>Santana just wrinkled her nose adorably in reply and it made Brittany's stomach erupt with butterflies.</p><p>Will cleared his throat. Santana went red and slipped off the bed. She grabbed Brittany's dressing table chair and handed it to him.</p><p>"Thank you, Santana," he said with a polite smile and took a seat next to Brittany's side of the bed.</p><p>Brittany hoped that Santana wasn't going to be too far away. Thankfully, after kicking her shoes off, Santana had crawled into her usual spot next to her. It made Brittany breathe a sigh of relief and contentment. Whatever Will was going to say, she was pretty sure she'd need Santana to keep her in check.</p><p>"So, what's up?" she asked, unable to bear the tension any longer.</p><p>"How are you?" he asked instead.</p><p>Santana's fingers immediately slid between Brittany's, placating her spiking irritation. She took a quiet breath before answering.</p><p>"Honestly? I'm pissed off. I'm out of commission for who knows how long and I won't know the extent of the damage until I see my physio next week. I know I'm out of the winter showcase, which pretty much screws up my entire year. I have <em>no</em> idea what to do."</p><p>She blinked back tears that threatened to spill and her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably.</p><p>"Brittany," Will said softly, "I can't tell you how truly sorry I am for-"</p><p>"Why? This isn't your fault," she cut in bluntly.</p><p>Santana flicked her forearm subtly.</p><p>"Sorry," she muttered.</p><p>Will sighed. "I understand your anger and your frustration and despair. I do believe that this is a gross misfortune for you. This was your year."</p><p>
  <em>He’d better not be trying to cheer me up because he's doing a fucking shit job.</em>
</p><p>"I feel like this could <em>still</em> be your year, Brittany."</p><p>She frowned. "How? There is no way that I'm going to be ready for the winter showcase. It's in five weeks, Will! Not even a miracle can make knee injuries heal faster. I'm already doing everything that I can." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath again. "I'm sorry. I'm trying not to be negative about this whole thing, but it's really, <em>really</em> difficult."</p><p>"Completely understandable," Will agreed. "When your mother called me yesterday and told me about what had happened, I spoke to Mike. He was also very upset. Has he called you or emailed you?"</p><p>Brittany shook her head and dropped her gaze. She had hoped to have heard from her mentor and trainer after two days, but she guessed that it wasn't Mike's style. He was cold, aloof. A brilliant teacher, yes, but not a people person.</p><p>"Okay, I thought he may have mentioned it to you, but I guess not."</p><p>"Mentioned what?" Brittany asked, looking up at Will once again.</p><p>"Well, the entire faculty – the entire school, actually – is well aware of what you are capable. We are willing to postpone your winter showcase until the second semester, if you feel that you could be ready by February."</p><p>"F-February?" Brittany asked in disbelief.</p><p>Will smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Is…Is there a catch or something? Like, do I have to do an extra performance? What about the second semester evaluation?"</p><p>"Well, you can come up with two routines if you'd like, but I have spoken to the board about this and they are happy to allow your winter showcase score stand for your evaluation as well."</p><p>Her mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?" she whispered.</p><p>"We are," he replied firmly. "Brittany, you are McKinley's greatest asset and when something, through no fault of your own, hampers your progress, we are more than happy make accommodations."</p><p>"Wow," Brittany breathed. "Okay, just so that I understand this completely. I won't have to perform at the winter showcase in December with everyone else. Instead, you're allowing me to do whatever I had planned for the winter showcase in February for my second semester evaluation? And the grade will stand for both events?"</p><p>"That is exactly correct."</p><p>"Oh my God!" Brittany shrieked, causing Santana to jump in alarm. "Will! That is, like, the <em>best</em> news. Thank you! If I wasn't kinda immobile and I didn't have the most amazing girlfriend in the world and you weren't a really old teacher I'd totally kiss you right now!"</p><p>"Um…"</p><p>Brittany clamped her hand over her mouth. "Crap. I am <em>so</em> sorry. I d-didn't mean that, Will."</p><p>He chuckled in embarrassment. "Uh, yes, well."</p><p>"My excitement kinda makes my mouth have verbal diarrhoea. At least that's what Quinn calls it," Brittany offered in apology. "I'll totally do like, a week of detention when I'm back at school."</p><p>Will smiled genuinely. "That's quite alright, Brittany. I'm sure you'll have quite a bit to catch up on, so I won't issue you any detention. I'll just pass on to the board that you're in agreement with this new arrangement?"</p><p>Brittany nodded ferociously. "Yes, yes, absolutely!"</p><p>"Great!" He stood up. "Any questions from your side?"</p><p>"Nope. If I think of anything, can I email you or Mike?"</p><p>"Sure." Will smiled warmly. "I hope your recovery is quick, Brittany. McKinley seems to have lost some of its shine since you've been away."</p><p>She smiled bashfully. "Thank you, Will. I don't even know how I can truly thank you for this opportunity."</p><p>He waved his hand. “Uh, Santana, would you mind showing me the way out? I wasn't aware this house was so…large."</p><p>Santana squeezed Brittany's hand before getting off the bed and leading Will out of her bedroom. Letting out a little squeal of excitement, she fell back against her pillows, a huge grin on her face. That had gone <em>way</em> better than she could have ever imagined. She could graduate on time! Sure, her prospects may be a little affected once the companies found out that she'd been injured, but she was very excited that she'd still get to do her winter showcase.</p><p>She'd still get to dance to Santana's music.</p><p>Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Santana return to the room. Blinking, Brittany smiled at Santana leaning against the bedpost at the foot of her bed. She had a look of excitement and happiness on her face.</p><p>"What?" she asked with a grin.</p><p><em>I'm so happy for you</em>, she signed.</p><p>"Me too, babe." Brittany sighed heavily. "This is a huge weight off my shoulders. Ever since the…ever since my knee got hurt, it's been sitting in the back of mind – sometimes the front of my mind – and I haven't been able to shake the pessimism that went along with it. But now, now I don't even have to worry because I have the frigging Golden Ticket of second chances!"</p><p>Santana grinned and winked. <em>Because you're amazing,</em> she signed.</p><p>Brittany sat up a little and crooked her finger. "Don't think that I haven't forgotten my hello kiss, beautiful. Now get your sexy ass over here."</p><p>Santana giggled and climbed onto the bed, moving towards Brittany and straddling her. Brittany’s arms went around Santana's small waist while her arms rested on her shoulders. Their foreheads met.</p><p>"I missed you today," Brittany whispered, rubbing their noses together.</p><p>"I missed you," Santana whispered back, so quietly that Brittany could barely hear it.</p><p>But she <em>did</em> hear it. And it made her smile widely before leaning up to capture the most perfect and sensual lips in the world in a good afternoon kiss. It quickly grew heated, their tongues meeting after a few seconds. Brittany pulled Santana closer to her and Santana shuffled up her legs so that their fronts were pressed together.</p><p>Brittany's hands were under Santana's sweater and the sensation of her bare skin underneath her fingertips sent electric impulses firing throughout her body.</p><p>"Britt, did you se-<em>whoa</em>!"</p><p>They broke away, eyes not leaving each other, breathing heavily. Brittany's gaze flickered down to Santana's swollen lips and she felt a tug in her gut. God, she wanted her <em>so</em> badly. She wanted to worship her body and feel <em>all</em> of her skin and taste her everywhere.</p><p>"Ahem. Third party present. Please cease and desist with the eye sex," Quinn sassed, walking up to Brittany's bed.</p><p>"Rich coming from you, skank," Brittany teased, briefly closing her eyes as she leaned in to nuzzle Santana's throat. She delighted in the racing pulse she felt against her cheek, Santana just let out a long breath and tightened her grip around Brittany's neck.</p><p>"Uh, what?" Quinn asked in confusion.</p><p>"Clearly you and Rachel need a reminder that the two of you can get pretty loud when yo-"</p><p>"<em>Oh my God</em>!" Quinn groaned, mortified. She covered her face with her hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I think someone was shouting that," Brittany mused, still enjoying the soft skin of Santana's neck. "Ow!" she yelped when Santana pinched her arm. She pulled back a bit. "Baby," she pouted,</p><p>Santana wrinkled her nose again and arched an eyebrow. It made Brittany roll her eyes. She didn't release her hold on Santana, but she turned to look at Quinn.</p><p>"What's up, Q?"</p><p>Quinn held up three books. "Homework for the weekend, bestie. Hope you enjoy your brain exploding."</p><p>"Oh, gee, thanks," Brittany chuckled at Quinn's retreating back. "Hey, Q! Make sure that you tell Rach to put a towel or something at the bottom of her door. The noise leaks out."</p><p>"Fuck you, B. Just fuck you."</p><p>"No thanks!" she called back, but her best friend was already descending the stairs. Her eyes found Santana's again. "Only you get to do that."</p><p>Dark eyes went just a little darker and Santana's mouth dropped open in an incredulous smile. Brittany arched an eyebrow, daring her to deny it. They'd been a lot more open about their physical desire for one another since their agreement on an estimated date for their very special night.</p><p>Santana's mouth closed into a smirk and she nodded, pushing Brittany softly back against her pillows and signing <em>5 weeks</em> before kissing her hungrily.</p><hr/><p>Brittany sighed as she awoke, smiling when she felt the familiar warmth of her girlfriend next to her. Her arm, which was thrown over Santana's waist, tightened as she woke up. She hummed in contentment as she felt Santana's fingers thread through her hair. Slowly, she opened her eyes and had to look up to find the beautiful dark orbs she loved so much. Santana was sitting up against her pillows and Brittany's arm was in fact, across her thighs, not her waist.</p><p>"Hey," she rasped out in a croaky voice.</p><p>Santana's smile was filled with adoration as she traced a finger down the side of Brittany's face.</p><p><em>Hi</em>, she mouthed back.</p><p>"Whassa time?"</p><p>She peered at the screen of Santana's phone as she held it up. Groaning, she shifted her body so that her face was buried against Santana’s legs. It was just after seven, which meant she'd slept for about three hours. She <em>hated</em> sleeping so much. Damn concussion.</p><p>She closed her eyes and sighed, revelling in the soothing sensation of Santana's fingers running through her hair again. It was then that she realised her girlfriend was checking something on her laptop. The familiar sounds of fingers tapping against the keyboard sounded out in the quiet bedroom.</p><p>"You working, babe?" she asked.</p><p>One tap against her neck told her yes. It was a method they'd come up with the previous morning. Brittany was so tired that she could barely opening her eyes – damn concussion – so Santana had tapped once against her neck for yes, twice for no and three times for <em>I love you</em>.</p><p>"You hungry?"</p><p>Two taps. The legs beneath her head jostled a little and a bowl of cold chicken noodle salad – just how Britt liked it – was left next to where her head was resting.</p><p>"You're so strawberry," she murmured happily, kissing Santana's sweatpants-clad thigh. "I love you."</p><p>Three taps followed a lingering kiss to her temple. They remained in that position until Chris and Victoria knocked on her door and enquired about how she was holding up.</p><p>"I'm okay," Brittany replied, yawning and pushing herself to sit up.</p><p>Santana was quick to help her and Brittany – too lazy to do much else (and because she was very comfortable) – ended up sitting between Santana's legs, resting back against her comfy chest.</p><p>Victoria smiled. "How were your headaches today?"</p><p>"Not too bad," Brittany replied honestly. "I got up and used my crutches three times, but I was fine all three times. The real test will be next week when I go to Holly."</p><p>"Oh, that reminds me," Chris said, snapping his fingers. "I need to make that reservation for tomorrow night."</p><p>Brittany chuckled. "How do those things coincide?"</p><p>"Well, we're taking Holly and Shelby out to dinner to say thank you and also, to have a little meet and greet. A proper one."</p><p>Brittany’s eyes widened. "Uh…"</p><p>"It was bound to happen at some point," Victoria said matter-of-factly. "You two are crazy about each other so we may as well get the formalities out of the way now." She threw her daughter a wink and Brittany groaned.</p><p>"I hereby forbid you to embarrass me. On grounds of moving away forever. Deal?"</p><p>Chris chuckled. "Us embarrass you? When have we ever-"</p><p>"Don't even, Dad," Brittany cut in. She was smiling, though. "I could start a list, but I'd still be here tomorrow and make you late for your dinner."</p><p>"So dramatic," Chris sighed.</p><p>"Are you girls hungry?" Victoria asked, changing the subject.</p><p>Brittany held up the bowl of chicken noodle salad. "I'm good. My girl takes care of me." She lifted a spoonful to her mouth a chewed noisily, humming her approval.</p><p>"Santana, ignore the cannibal. I promise we did raise her to have some manners," Victoria told Santana with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>"She loves me," Brittany stated. "She has to like my bad stuffs."</p><p>She felt Santana laughing behind her and her arms just tightened around Brittany’s waist. Besides the fact that Santana fed her – awesome – and took care of her – so sweet – and stayed with her – adorable – she also had no problem showing affection around her parents. It made Brittany love her just a little more. She never thought it was possible to love Santana more, but she always found ways.</p><p>
  <em>Sappy.</em>
</p><p>Brittany grinned to herself. Who the fucked cared? She was happy and in love.</p><p>"Well, if you're settled, then we shall leave you for the evening."</p><p>"You guys going out?" Brittany asked her parents.</p><p>"No, we'll be downstairs if you need us," Victoria replied, smiling. "But we won't disturb you again unless you need something. Just text, okay?"</p><p>"Sure," Brittany grinned. "Love you guys."</p><p>"Love you too!" they chorused as they walked out of their daughter's bedroom, closing the door behind them.</p><p>Brittany sighed in contentment and settled back into Santana, who held her securely. She continued eating, offering Santana some, but she declined. Brittany glanced at Santana's laptop screen and she smiled.</p><p>"You're researching the meanings of flowers?" she asked, shuffling down a little so that she could rest back on Santana's boobs and look up to see her face.</p><p>Santana shyly nodded and reached underneath the laptop for some folded pieces of paper. She bit her lip and handed it to Brittany. Excitedly, Brittany put her bowl of food down. She knew what Santana had in her hand.</p><p>"Yay! Another letter? For me, baby?"</p><p>Santana nodded and smiled widely at Brittany's palpable excitement. Brittany sat up and twisted so that she could press a chaste kiss to Santana’s gorgeously addictive lips.</p><p>"Yum," she murmured, pausing only to take a deep breath before kissing her again.</p><p>Santana allowed the kiss to become heated – Brittany could rarely control how intensely she kissed her. Often, Santana was the one who had to break them apart. That, or Brittany's headaches.</p><p>Damn headaches.</p><p>As expected, Santana broke their heated exchange and placed a hand over Brittany's mouth to prevent her from continuing. Brittany wiggled her eyebrows and briefly darted her tongue out to lick the inside of Santana's hand. She giggled but didn't remove her hand.</p><p><em>Later,</em> she signed with one hand.</p><p>Brittany sighed dramatically and nodded. Santana dropped her hand and Brittany used her super awesome ninja dancing skills to steal a quick peck before turning around and settling back into Santana.</p><p>"Could you turn the music on, please" Brittany requested, fingering the pages in her hands, but not opening them yet.</p><p>Santana leaned to her nightstand and grabbed the remote, turning Brittany’s stereo on. Brittany smiled as their very first collaboration continued playing from where she'd switched it off earlier.</p><p>"Love you, baby," she said.</p><p>Santana kissed her cheek and took a nervous breath.</p><p>"San, do you want me to read it now?" Brittany asked in concern, taking her right hand and lacing their fingers together. "I'm happy to just lay here with you."</p><p>
  <em>No, I want you to. It's nothing bad. Just maybe really cheesy.</em>
</p><p>Brittany giggled. "I don't mind cheese from you. Not in the least." She relaxed again and opened the letter, smiling at Santana's beautiful loopy handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My beautiful, brave Brittany,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I haven't been able to stop thinking about the afternoon we spent in your garden and listening to you explain the meanings of all the different flowers. When you started listing flowers which meanings – you felt – described me, I think I fell in love with you all over again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your language of flowers is something so…you. I can't really think of any other way to describe it. You embody so many things to me. Strength of character, purpose, drive, ambition, passion, empathy, selflessness, love…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So over the last two days, I have found myself immersed in flowers and their meanings. Not only because you introduced me to the wondrous world, but because all those meanings resonated within me – about YOU.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So now it's my turn, Brittany Pierce. Now it's my turn to explain how much I love you and try to show how much you mean to me in the language of flowers. Of course, I could take any flower and meaning and attribute it to you in some way. You're just…wonderful. Simply wonderful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In my mind, I imagined presenting you with a bouquet of flowers, with each flower representing a characteristic of yours that made me fall in love with you. So, if you could picture that as you read this, I think you'll get the effect really nicely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My first flower to you is an Indian jasmine. It symbolises attachment, which is something I felt the second we locked eyes on my first day. There was just something about you, Britt, and I knew deep down that you were going to be a big part of my life, in whatever capacity. Of course, this is the best capacity ever!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My next flower to you, my love, is the pink rose. I remember when you told me how each rose has distinct meanings and how they can be almost manipulated into meaning something specific. Well, the pink rose is simple. It represents grace which you have a never-ending arsenal of. I heard you and Conductor Sue talking that first day and how you didn't have a piano player for your piece. I was already drawn to you and I just needed to see you dance. Before I could stop myself, I started playing and then you started dancing and…you completely took my breath away. I've been composing most of my life and music has always been such a huge part of my own development, but in one moment it felt like nothing mattered. All that mattered was you and me in our little bubble. I still replay that dance over and over in my mind when I feel a little uninspired, but your grace reminds me that we can create magic together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(This is getting really cheesy, but I can picture that amazing smile of yours and it makes it worth it.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like you joined two flowers for me, these next two – I feel – can't be separated because one doesn't exist without the other when it comes to you…and to what you did for me. I present to you the elder flower, because your compassion is unbridled. You didn't think twice about helping me when I barely had any grasp on reality. You stayed and made sure that I was okay. You stayed and I saw you. The perfect flower that represents why I saw you is a petunia. Funnily enough, petunias are my favourite flower. Well, maybe one of them now… Anyway, petunias.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(It's suddenly occurred to me that you probably know all these meanings the second you read the flower…oh, well. It's the thought that counts, right? And I really do think that you exude all these wonderful characteristics, Britt.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, petunias…again. You soothe my soul. That's what they mean. And on that day, that's exactly what you did. I've tried to describe in my head a million times because I felt that I needed to explain to you just how much you saved me. I came across the meaning of this flower and found that I didn't need to. You were like a balm to my soul. I was tortured, more than you could ever know (and one day you will, I promise) and you just put a band-aid on it, kissed my hand and called me beautiful. You held me without me even asking. You made me smile brighter than I think I ever have. I have never felt safer with anyone, Brittany, and the very simple reason is that you soothe my soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That leads me straight into my next flower – the phlox. It actually looks quite similar to the petunia (well, the pink/purple ones that I found in your garden did anyway). It means that our souls are united. You soothed my soul, fixed it and entwined it with your own. I never feel more calm, more serene than when you're around me. It's like our souls were waiting to find each other and when we did, that unity was celebrated in a graceful, perfect dance. A dance that I can't wait to see again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A big part of why I was able to fall in love with you so easily is because without even really knowing, I knew that you were pure of heart. With me, anyway. Now, a water lily looks really out of place in a bouquet of flowers, so I pictured that we'll just have a whole bunch in a pond in our backyard, surrounded by a garden similar to the one you showed me. I envision a future with you so clearly, Brittany. It's like I'm watching a movie of our lives together when I close my eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right, getting carried away. But you know what I mean…right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything that I've mentioned above, all the flowers, all the meanings, brings me to the scarlet pimpernel. No, not the movie. It represents change, and for us, it's a big change. We're constantly changing. Our relationship, our dynamic around each other, how we play off each other and how we grow with each other. Change is inevitable, but I welcome it with us because change can only ever be good, Brittany. If these last few weeks have shown us anything, it's that there's nothing that can tear us apart. I love you with every ounce of my being and I will only continue loving you as we grow together, as we grow in love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now onto the part of the bouquet that describes so much of you and me and what we have for each other. Love. We start with the lilac – the first emotions of love. I really do feel, thinking back, that I started to fall in love with you that very first day. Maybe it was more than attachment, more than grace. The next flower is more of a plant, I suppose, but the meaning is what matters most. Ambrosia represents love being returned. Brittany, when you told me that you loved me, I felt like nothing could go wrong. You loved me, and when you said it, it was with the utmost conviction. Your pure heart shone through and I knew that I would always be yours. When we were in the garden, you likened me to baby's breath because it represents everlasting love. I searched, Britt, and there's no other flower that illustrates the power of love quite like everlasting love. I really, truly believe that's the kind of love we have. Epic, awesome, monumental, spectacular, magnanimous and everlasting. That's the love that I have for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The final flower in my bouquet is the hollyhock. It represents ambition. You have so much of that, Britt. You have dreams and goals and you have the drive to get there. I believe you'll get there because that's what YOU believe. Your ambition becomes my ambition. As I hand my imaginary bouquet to you, I do so with a promise, an ambition of my own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't stay at McKinley if you're not there. I can't be somewhere where you're not. And I'm not going to allow you to hold yourself back on my account. I've already spoken to Will about it and I'm going to do everything in my power to graduate early. I want to be wherever you are. If your dreams take us to New York, then I'll be right behind you. I've been so spoilt in a short time. I know what it's like to hold your hand, to see you every day, to go to sleep in your arms and wake up to your kisses. There is no way I'll be able to survive without that for a year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I'm graduating early because you inspire me to be the best person that I can be, Brittany Pierce. And the best person that I can be is when I'm with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome readers new and old! :)</p><p>I've created a Brittana discord server if you'd like to join: https://discord.gg/JnUbxkp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the last of the chapters that have already been written. I'm working on the newest chapter but because of their length, updates for this fic will now be weekly instead of every second day or so :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two lovebirds spent a quiet, uneventful weekend at Brittany's house in anticipation for the very active week ahead of them. After reading Santana's beautiful letter, Brittany had turned and kissed her with every ounce of strength that she had. She was very tempted to <em>show</em> Santana how much she appreciated her and everything she did, and she came very close to slipping her fingers under the cotton fabric of Santana's pants. She pulled back at the last minute, remembering her whole plan of making their first time so very special.</p><p>That hadn't made moving her hand away very easy. She wanted nothing more than to feel <em>every single beautiful part</em> of Santana Lopez. She wanted to know what made her feel the best kind of pleasure known to humankind, and she wanted to be the only one who ever gave it to her.</p><p>She saw that Santana had been slightly disappointed, clearly wanting Brittany to make her feel that pleasure almost as much as Brittany wanted to give it to her. After staring at each other for a few minutes, they just snuggled together, keeping their hands in safe places.</p><p>Quinn, Rachel and Brittany's parents stopped by a few times to say hi and check in, but for the most part, Santana and Brittany just co-habited her bedroom in a quiet comfort. They did some homework, practised more sign language and made out a lot. A lot. Brittany wasn't shy to admit that she was <em>so</em> attracted to Santana. While their love was the strongest thing that she'd ever felt, she physically wanted Santana more than she'd ever wanted anyone before. Every emotion that ran through her body was heightened with everything she felt for her beautiful Santana Strawberry.</p><p>She hoped that it would never go away.</p><p>They woke up on Monday morning tangled in each other as usual. Brittany had taken the strapping off her knee the night before to give her skin some breathing room. She was on her back, Santana draped over her, her head resting easily on her collarbone. Brittany smiled and took a moment to appreciate how perfect her life was. She had the most wonderful girl in her arms, her school year was still on track and she was about to start physio with Holly – the coolest aunt on the planet.</p><p>She felt Santana inhale deeply as she stirred from slumber, turning her face into Brittany's neck. It sent a slight shiver through Brittany. She loved the sensation and she would never get tired of it.</p><p>Brittany smiled to herself. She knew Santana was awake. Her breathing pattern wasn't as deep and her fingers had started lightly tracing the skin of her stomach. Yeah, her girl loved her abs. She wasn't complaining. Any part of her body that Santana wanted to touch, she was happy to give her free reign.</p><p>Her alarm started chiming and Brittany groaned quietly, reaching with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Santana to shut it off. When she settled back against the pillows, Santana's lips pressed soft kisses against her neck.</p><p>"Morning, love," she murmured.</p><p>Santana's hand moved from under Brittany's shirt to her cheek, angling her face downwards so that she could join their lips in a tender kiss.</p><p>"It just became a good morning," Brittany teased when they broke apart.</p><p>Santana flushed and buried her face against her neck. Brittany sighed happily and used both arms to hold the love of her life close to her.</p><p>"I could so happily do this every morning for the rest of my life," she whispered.</p><p>Santana nodded into her neck. They lay quietly for a while until Santana's alarm went off, making Brittany groan again. They had purposefully set Santana’s alarm a few minutes after Brittany's because they both knew they'd get carried away with their morning snuggles.</p><p><em>Shower</em>? Santana signed.</p><p>Brittany hummed in reply and tested the flexibility of her knee. Luckily, it wasn't too stiff. The bruising was still very prominent, but she knew that would fade. It was the damage under the surface that would be telling.</p><p>She decided not to dwell on it, though. Holly came highly recommended. Dr. Langdon had been very happy when she'd heard that Brittany was going to see her. Not that she'd ever doubt Santana's aunt. Holly may be the most unorthodox everything she'd ever come across, but she had no doubt that she would be able to get her on the quickest road to recovery.</p><p>Santana disengaged her body from Brittany, who immediately pouted at the loss. Santana simply moved to the edge of the bed and pulled her tank top off. Brittany's mouth dropped open.</p><p>"So hot," she murmured, her eyes darting all over the naked caramel skin. Her throat suddenly felt drier than the Sahara Desert. She followed the very definition of perfection as she walked around the bed and towards the bathroom. Not four seconds later, Santana's pants were flung through the open door. It was all the incentive that Brittany needed to clamber out from under the covers and half hop, half skip into the bathroom.</p><hr/><p>Brittany smiled at another student greeting her and wishing her a quick recovery. It had been like that the moment they’d pulled into the parking lot. Santana hadn't left her side. It made Brittany's butterflies very happy.</p><p>"Sup, cripple," Quinn greeted with her usual smirk.</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes and caught sight of Santana's glare. She squeezed her hand.</p><p><em>It's okay</em>, she signed.</p><p>Santana sighed and gave a nod, but she still eyed Quinn warily.</p><p>"Did I miss something?"</p><p>"Just the memo that you're a ho-bag," Brittany replied with a wink.</p><p>"And she's back!" Quinn announced. They hugged briefly, but Brittany didn't let go of Santana's hand. "This place has been a total bore without you," Quinn continued. "I swear that people thought you'd like, died or something."</p><p>Brittany felt Santana stiffen.</p><p>"Smooth, Q," she snapped, complete with a sharp glare.</p><p>"Crap, sorry, Santana. I really didn't mean it like that," Quinn mumbled, looking very apologetic.</p><p>Santana just nodded and looked down.</p><p>"See you later," Brittany said, pulling Santana quickly towards the music wing. It was closest to the academic wing. They walked into Santana's special room and Brittany pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, baby. She really doesn't think sometimes. Actually, a lot of the time."</p><p>Santana nodded against Brittany's neck, but didn't let go. When she did, she shakily lifted her hands and started to sign.</p><p>
  <em>It's hard for me to think about. I know it's difficult for you to understand because I haven't told you anything, but it is hard.</em>
</p><p>"Baby, I do understand," Brittany said softly, resting their foreheads together. "I mean, I may not know what it feels like, but I understand that you have your reasons for not telling me. I accept that. I will never, <em>ever</em> push you into telling me something about your past that you're not ready to divulge." She leaned down to kiss Santana's cheek three times. "We have the rest of our lives together, San. I'll wait forever if that's what you need me to do."</p><p>Santana lifted her head and it hurt Brittany's heart to see unshed tears brimming in the beautiful dark orbs that she loved so much.</p><p>
  <em>I want to tell you, I do. It just hurts.</em>
</p><p>Brittany nodded and pulled Santana back into her arms, holding her tightly. She wished that she could make the bad things that hurt her go away, just disappear. But life wasn't that easy. Both of them knew that. The bell rang shortly, jerking them slightly, but they didn't move. Santana still kept her head buried against Brittany's shirt, her left hand fisting it to keep her close.</p><p>"Baby, we can stay here for a few more minutes, but then we have to go," Brittany whispered.</p><p>Santana nodded and Brittany smiled, kissing her head and slightly rocking them. She started humming their melody and guiding them into a very slow and simple waltz. The steps were tiny so they moved within a small space. It seemed to do the trick, though, and Santana relaxed in Brittany's secure embrace.</p><p>"I will always be here," she whispered against Santana's hair. "There is nowhere in the world that I would rather be than by your side."</p><p>"<em>Wonderful</em>," Santana breathed into her ear, standing on her tiptoes.</p><p>Brittany's heart started pounding, but she tried to hide her excitement. She pulled back slightly and looked down into her gorgeous brown eyes.</p><p>"Only for you, San. You make me wonderful and I want to be all that and more for you."</p><p><em>You are</em>, Santana mouthed.</p><p><em>Good</em>, Brittany mouthed back. She grinned and leaned down for a soft kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away, indicating with her head that they should head to their class. Santana nodded and stepped back, keeping her right hand locked with Brittany’s.</p><p>Brittany was glad that she'd taken the time to memorise Santana's academic schedule. She never, not in a million years, ever wanted her to experience anything traumatic like the toilet incident again. If, for whatever reason, she couldn't meet Santana outside every class herself, Quinn went in her stead, which she had done so very diligently when Britany had been bed-ridden.</p><p>"Enjoy Physics, baby," Brittany whispered to her as they approached the door to Santana's classroom. "I'll see you just after the bell, okay?"</p><p>Santana nodded and kissed her one more time before stepping into the room. She managed to send one last wink before the door shut. That wink made Brittany grin stupidly at the closed door before she sighed audibly and headed for her own class that she was already late for.</p><hr/><p>Brittany was brought out of her humming by Santana tugging on her sleeve. She looked down and smiled at the most beautiful girl in the world.</p><p>"What's up, sexy?"</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes and glanced around before guiding them to the wall, out of the student traffic as they headed to their final class before lunch.</p><p><em>I have a meeting with Will at lunch</em>, she signed. <em>I'll make sure I find you before you leave with Holly, though.</em></p><p>"Okay, babe," Brittany replied easily. Whatever Santana needed to do, she didn't question it. She hardly had any reason to, after all. "I'll hang out with Quinn in the cafeteria. If you get done early, I'll be there."</p><p>Santana nodded and slipped her hand around Brittany's neck, bringing her face downwards. Brittany rested her free hand – the one not entwined with hers – on Santana's waist and let the rest of the world fade away as they lost each other in their kisses.</p><p>"Oh, barf," a familiar voice sneered.</p><p>Brittany snapped her head up, the sudden movement clearly catching Santana by surprise.</p><p>"What the fuck do you want?" Brittany asked through gritted teeth, gently pushing Santana behind her.</p><p>"Just wondering how you can feel no guilt at all over what you did to Puck," the girl replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, beat it, skank," Quinn said, materialising next to Brittany. "Nobody needs you to spread your poison around people who actually have souls."</p><p>"How very rich coming from you, Fabgay."</p><p>"You need to turn around and head back to the fiery pit of hell you call a practice room, you talentless hack," Quinn snapped. "I won't think twice about cutting you down to size."</p><p>"Whatever. Britt may be the top dog around here now, but next year, she'll be gone and I'll rule the roost."</p><p>"You can do whatever the hell you like, Kitty," Brittany replied, trying to remain calm. She could feel the tension in Santana's grip on the back of her shirt. "I don't care anymore. I have way more important things to worry about."</p><p>"Like your retarded girlfriend?" Kitty replied with an arrogant sneer.</p><p>Brittany saw red, but it faded to pink pretty quickly as Quinn stepped in front of her and violently pushed Kitty backwards. Gasps echoed around the hallway as all the students stopped and stared.</p><p>"You're gonna pay for that," Kitty hissed, standing up straight and brushing imaginary dirt from her shoulder.</p><p>"With what? Your daddy's drug money? Or maybe he's sniffed it all away already."</p><p>"Q," Brittany warned, placing a restraining hand on her forearm.</p><p>Quinn deflated slightly. "Consider this your very, <em>very</em> lucky day, Kitty-Kat. I would be very careful about what you say the next time you're in our vicinity."</p><p>Kitty scoffed and spun on her heel. Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. Immediately, she turned and put her arms around Santana.</p><p>"Baby?" she asked quietly.</p><p>Santana just looked up at her with concern. <em>Are you okay</em>?</p><p>"Me? I'm fine. A little relieved that Quinn stepped in front of me there, otherwise PETA would've been all over my ass."</p><p>Santana’s brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>Brittany winked. "Isn't that who normally gets all irritated when you kill kitties?"</p><p>Her lame joke got a smile and even a little giggle, which made Brittany grin. She kissed Santana's forehead.</p><p>"You'll let me know if she gives you any issues, right?"</p><p>
  <em>We're not in the same department. She does dance.</em>
</p><p>"I know," Brittany muttered, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist and guiding them towards their last classes. "She's been trying to get all my solos since she got here. She's good, I guess. Her arrogance isn't helping her dancing, though. If anything, it's hindering it."</p><p>
  <em>Don't worry about her. You're the best dancer I've ever seen.</em>
</p><p>"Thanks, baby," Brittany cooed, peppering Santana's cheek with light kisses.</p><p>"Get a room," Quinn teased from the other side of Brittany.</p><p>"We have a perfectly comfortable room at my house, thank you very much," Brittany retorted with a smile. "And even though I've never been there before, I'm sure Santana's room is just as comfortable."</p><p><em>Not really</em>, Santana signed.</p><p>Brittany kissed her cheek again, delighting in how the skin warmed against her lips. "No matter, San. As long as I'm with you, I'll be the happiest dancer on the planet."</p><p>"You guys are really vomit-inducingly sweet."</p><p><em>Was that a compliment?</em> Santana asked.</p><hr/><p>The tall blonde glanced down the unfamiliar hallways, searching for any kind of sign that she was in the right place.</p><p>"Holy hell, did they design this place in Houdini's mind?" she muttered to herself.</p><p>"Holly?"</p><p>She turned to the owner of the voice. "Rachel, if my memory serves me correctly?"</p><p>Rachel nodded and smiled. "Are you looking for Santana? I'm pretty sure she's with Brittany."</p><p>Holly smiled. She knew that at any other time, she was sure she'd find Santana in that exact spot, but Santana had been explicit that she come to the school during lunch instead of afterwards, as had been the initial arrangement.</p><p>"I am looking for my little firecracker. She said that I should go to Will's office, but I have to admit that my direction lacks…well, direction."</p><p>Rachel chuckled. "No problem. I'll show you the way."</p><p>"I thought you'd never offer," Holly teased with a wink.</p><p>As they walked down the hallway, she looked at the different portraits adorning the walls. She stopped short at a new portrait of a familiar blonde. In the background, her niece sat at the piano, a look of wonder on her face. Similarly, Brittany's eyes were not focused on the crowd or on her own steps, but on the girl at the piano. It made her smile.</p><p>"Oh, I haven't seen this one," Rachel murmured next to her.</p><p>"This is from Santana's first day, based on my understanding. Santana told me the whole story about how she played one of her compositions as an introduction and then, how she accompanied the most beautiful dancer she'd ever seen without even rehearsing."</p><p>"Wow," Rachel whispered. "Britt's mentioned how they met, but I had no idea it was that…sudden."</p><p>Holly lifted a shoulder and smiled at the memory of Brittany dancing with Santana on their front lawn not too long ago. "When you know, you know, kiddo."</p><p>Rachel just hummed. "Shall we continue?"</p><p>"We shall," Holly confirmed.</p><p>Two turns later, they approached a glass office. Santana was sitting outside, her knee bouncing nervously. Holly frowned. Santana hadn't mentioned anything about why she was there early. She'd been strictly instructed not to mention it to Shelby either, which Holly was reluctant to do considering her partner's excessive protectiveness over Santana. Then again, since she'd realised what Brittany did for Santana, she'd stepped back a little.</p><p>Only a little, though. But it was progress.</p><p>"Heya, sweet cheeks," Holly called to Santana. "Thanks, Rachel. See you round."</p><p>Rachel lifted a hand to both of them in greeting and went on her way. Holly turned her attention back to Santana, who had a very determined look on her face, even though her hands were shaking slightly from nerves.</p><p>Holly had a special relationship with Santana. She'd been the first person that Santana had confided in about her appreciation of girls. Naturally, Holly could relate. She was going on ten years with Shelby and although her partner sometimes drove her up the wall, she truly loved her. And she knew that Shelby loved her back just as much.</p><p>She had always been a very open person, which was probably why Santana always went to her first with something that she wasn't sure of – girl issues, school issues, even music issues.</p><p>"Where's your other half?" she asked, looking around and expecting Brittany to pop up somewhere.</p><p><em>She's at lunch. I don't want to tell her what's going to happen just yet. She knows that it's a plan in motion, but I have to carry out the plan first</em>, Santana replied in rapid sign language. She did that when she was nervous.</p><p>"Do I need to be worried?" Holly asked carefully. "You two haven't left each other's side unless it was absolutely necessary, and definitely not when you're in the same building." She held up a hand. "You know that I don't think it's unhealthy or anything, right? I get how you need to be in the same space as much as possible."</p><p>Santana nodded and smiled. <em>You don't need to be worried</em>, she signed. <em>I just need someone who knows me and won't jump to conclusions when they find out what I'm doing.</em></p><p>Holly arched an eyebrow. "You know I trust you, sweet cheeks, so I'll play your game. You're not selling me down the river, are you? I know that you've been secretly after my money for years, but if you're gonna off me n-"</p><p>Santana snapped her fingers and grinned, shaking her head.</p><p>Holly winked. "Just had to make sure. Teenagers are unpredictable and all that crap."</p><p>Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes. She turned and knocked twice on the office door of one Director Will Schuester.</p><p>"Ah, Santana!" a man with ridiculously curly hair said, opening the door. "And you must be her guardian?"</p><p>"One of," Holly replied, shaking the hand offered. "Santana, as sweet and innocent as she may seem, is actually a terror and requires two women fully trained in several forms of martial arts to sufficiently handle her."</p><p>Will stared at her in disbelief and Santana flicked her eyebrow. Holly eventually burst out laughing. "Gotcha, Butt Chin. You shoulda seen your face, though. Totally priceless."</p><p>Will managed a weak laugh before stepping aside and allowing the two of them inside. Holly and Santana sat next to each other on a couch and Will sat opposite them on a chair.</p><p>"So, Santana, you mentioned that there was something very important that you needed to discuss?"</p><p>Holly glanced at her, getting the nod that she needed to begin translating. "Yes," she interpreted as Santana's hands moved. "Last week, we spoke very briefly about this, but I need to make sure that it becomes a reality as soon as possible. I don't want to wait too late."</p><p>When she dropped her hands back into her lap, Holly glanced at Will, who was nodding. "What do you need from my side, Santana? I think that you definitely have a good chance of graduating early-"</p><p>
  <em>Butt Chin say what?</em>
</p><p>"-but that does depend on what exactly you plan to do for your final showcase."</p><p>Santana lifted her hands again and Holly, thoughts racing around in her head, tried to still them as she translated, "I have been working on something over the last two weeks and I am confident that I can compose a symphony for the orchestra to perform."</p><p>
  <em>What the hell? That is an insane workload.</em>
</p><p>"Are you certain, Santana?" Will asked. "I'm happy to do what I can, but this is a big risk that I am taking. I have no doubt in your talent, but the final showcase is in June. Will you truly be able to compose and rehearse with the orchestra – bearing in mind that many of them will have their own showcase pieces to work on?"</p><p>Santana nodded firmly. "I have never wanted anything more than I want this. I am so appreciative of what you've already done for me by finding me and bringing me to this wonderful school. I thought music was my life and while it still is a huge part, I have found something even more magical."</p><p>Will nodded in understanding. "Brittany will be going to New York, despite her injury." He turned to Holly and addressed her directly, "I believe you are going to be in charge of Brittany's physiotherapy?"</p><p>"Yes," Holly replied. "I have had patients with sports injuries and I also have a degree in psychology so I know how to handle their recovery in all facets."</p><p>"That is really good to hear. Brittany is a unique star. She has all the makings of a true performer, most importantly, the drive."</p><p>"I agree," Holly said for Santana. "I was hoping that you could make arrangements with the New York Philharmonic Orchestra that someone attend the final showcase. I've always wanted to work with a full philharmonic orchestra."</p><p>"Boston is just as good," Will hinted. "And there's also the opportunity to work on films and TV if you consider Los Angeles. Their philharmonic orchestra is also very good."</p><p>"New York," Holly said firmly, accentuating Santana's hard signs.</p><p>Will smiled. "I'm just providing alternatives, Santana. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't. I will get into contact with my friend down in New York. If she knows of any other potential opportunities for you there, I'll ask her to keep my informed." She clasped his hands together. "I should advise that I will need to get approval from the board for this. You are a junior and we spent a great deal of time and money head-hunting for someone as talented as you are. I'm not trying to discourage you in any way, Santana, so please don't think that I am. I believe that you will create astounding music wherever you may be, no matter how old you are."</p><p>Holly spoke up, "Hold up. So the board could actually turn around and say that she can't graduate early if they think she hasn't paid her dues?"</p><p>Will lifted a shoulder. "This isn't something we've dealt with before. A student hasn't ever requested to graduate early. Various companies have approached us about hiring students once they've graduated and, on rare occasions, someone has left the Academy early to go and work for such companies."</p><p>Holly waved her hand dismissively. "Wading through all that mumbo jumbo, a simple yes or no?"</p><p>"I can't give you a simples yes or no," Will replied. "I wish I could, but the board funds this school and they are entitled to weigh in on students requesting early graduation."</p><p>Holly rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Ms. Corcoran-"</p><p>"Dr. Holliday, actually. Ms. Corcoran is my partner and Santana's biological aunt."</p><p>"Oh, my apologies."</p><p>Santana started signing. "In your opinion, would the board revoke my request?"</p><p>Will sighed. "Honestly? I don't think they would. Sue supports you, as you know, and I will fight for your request to be accepted by the board. You have my word on that."</p><p>"Okay," Holly said, nodding. "When do you think you'll have an answer?"</p><p>"Well, first I'll need to garner interest in people coming to see Santana in the final showcase – which I don't foresee being a problem. Our name is very reputable. Once I can provide the board with proof that companies are interested, they'll be more likely to agree."</p><p>"Excellent," Holly said with a smile. "If you need anything else from our side, just let us know."</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>Holly stood up. "Thank you, Will. We appreciate your support on this."</p><p>Will nodded and opened the door for them. Holly strode through, hearing Santana's meek footsteps behind her. She walked a few metres away from the office before she stopped walking and closed her eyes, taking in three deep breaths. She turned around. Santana was standing with her eyes cast downwards, hands clasped behind her back. It was her classic guilty stance.</p><p>"Santana," she began softly.</p><p>Brown eyes shot up pleadingly.</p><p>"It's not that I don't support you," Holly said quickly. "You know that I do, and if you want to follow Brittany to New York, I won't ever stop you because you'll just find a way to go anyway."</p><p><em>Are you mad?</em> Santana signed.</p><p>"That you blindsided me? Yes. I would have liked some forewarning that you were even <em>thinking</em> about this. I mean, this is a huge undertaking. A whole symphony? Do you really think that you're going to be able to pull that off? Not to embody the bad omen, but this isn't exactly the best time of year for you. You struggle to just sit down and play, never mind compose. You’re putting a lot of pressure on yourself."</p><p>She didn't want to be blunt about it, but she needed to be sure that Santana had fully thought through all the repercussions of her decision.</p><p><em>I know. </em>Santana's signing was urgent, like she needed Holly to believe her. <em>It's already started. But she makes it better. She makes it bearable. She makes me feel like I can actually get through Thanksgiving without losing it like I usually do.</em></p><p>Holly sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know she's good for you. Anyone with half a brain cell can see that. But San, are you even sure that Brittany can graduate this year? I mean, her injury could-"</p><p>Santana stomped her foot and glared at Holly. It was her way of interrupting. Holly sighed again, this time in frustration.</p><p>"You can't throw a tantrum every time Shelby or I want to inject some reality into your fairy tale," she said firmly. "I'm as romantic as the next girl and I do think that you've found your penguin."</p><p><em>Strawberry</em>, Santana signed.</p><p>Holly frowned. "What now?"</p><p>Santana repeated the sign and a soft smile graced her face. Holly found her trepidation lessen slightly as she watched Santana get lost inside a memory that she was sure had everything to do with a bubbly blonde dancer. As Santana's aunt, she wanted nothing but happiness for her, especially after everything she'd been through. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Brittany Pierce was the key to that happiness.</p><p>As a physiotherapist, she had to be pragmatic about Brittany's injury, though.</p><p>Santana fingers snapped her back to reality. <em>Will has said that she can do her winter showcase piece in February and it'll count twice. She's up to date on her schoolwork and anything else that comes along, she'll handle it. I know she will.</em></p><p>"I have no concerns about her desire to do all these things, San. My concern is whether she'll physically be able to."</p><p><em>But that's why you're going to make her better</em>. Santana was pleading with her. She could see the desperation in the face of the girl she loved like a daughter.</p><p>"Give me this week to properly assess the extent of the damage. I've seen the x-rays and there aren't any broken bones but there is severe bruising that, while it may not hinder her recovery now, it could cause major issues in a few years if it's not treated properly. Six weeks was a preliminary time frame. I will be the one to decide whether or not she's able to dance after that or whether she needs more recovery time. I've seen videos of her, Santana, and she's so talented. I don't want to see that thrown away because of a hurried recovery. We have to do this right."</p><p>Santana nodded and the disappointment on her face made Holly's chest hurt. God, she couldn't bear to see that look on her face. She'd endured it for days on end a few years before and she swore from then on that she would do whatever it took to turn that frown upside down.</p><p>Sighing, she pulled Santana in for a hug, holding her tightly around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. "Let's not count any chickens right now, okay? You don't want to uncover a golden egg just to find that it's rotten on the inside."</p><p>Santana always understood her strange euphemisms so when she felt a soft nod into her chest, she felt a little lighter. She needed to lighten the mood and considering how their conversation had gone, she wasn't going to be the person to do that.</p><p>That was reserved for another blonde.</p><p>"Let's go find your ray of sunshine," she whispered.</p><hr/><p>"I swear to God, if I see that stupid slut bitch whore of a no-talent hick, I will cut her Achilles tendons," Quinn said heatedly.</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes and poked at her pasta salad. It made her wish for Santana's cold chicken noodle salad, which made her wish for Santana. She knew it was ridiculous that she missed her so much when they'd seen each other an hour before, but she had given up trying to understand her constant need for Santana.</p><p>She just accepted it. She boiled it down to the fact that she would be forever, irrevocably in love with Santana Lopez. That seemed to suffice as a rational(ish) reason for her behaviour.</p><p>"Helloooo?" Quinn tapped her head with her fork.</p><p>"Fuck off," Brittany grumbled. "Who gives a shit what Kitty Wilde says anyway? She's just a jealous cow who can't handle that I'm a better dancer than her and that she's always been second best."</p><p>"Whoa," Quinn chuckled, sitting back. "Someone brought their claws out of hiding. What's eating you?"</p><p><em>Not Santana</em>, she thought ruefully.</p><p>She immediately hated herself for thinking such a perverted thing. She loved Santana and whatever intimacy they shared was the most amazing and special experience. She shouldn't cheapen it by letting her hormones overwhelm her.</p><p>"I'm sick of other idiots fucking around with my life," she replied instead. "The only people that matter are Santana, me, my parents, Rachel and you."</p><p>"Aw, I feel so special that you mentioned me at the bottom of that list."</p><p>"Well, you always did enjoy being a bottom," Brittany replied before her filter could kick into place.</p><p>Quinn burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you look so guilty right now. That's fucking priceless. Come on, B, you and me both know that we can't undo what has already happened. We had sex a bunch of times and it was pretty good. So what? It's not like we'll <em>ever</em> do that again. Your lady parts are on lockdown and there's only one girl who has the key."</p><p>Brittany grinned. "That was actually pretty sweet, Q. I think my sister is bringing out your mushy side."</p><p>"I do <em>not</em> have a mushy side," Quinn retorted.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know so much," Rachel commented, sliding into the chair next to Quinn.</p><p>Brittany chuckled at how Quinn’s cheeks went as pink as her hair. She made a whip sound as Quinn shyly smiled at Rachel.</p><p>"You're a fine one to talk about being whipped," Rachel said with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>"Happily whipped," Brittany replied, raising her hand. "No complaints from me."</p><p>"Oh, guess who I ran into on my way here," Rachel said.</p><p>"Raven Simone," Brittany deadpanned.</p><p>Both Rachel and Quinn stared at her in disbelief.</p><p>"What? It could happen."</p><p>"No, not Raven Simone. Holly."</p><p>"Holliday?"</p><p>"Yeah, Santana's aunt. That's her last name, right?"</p><p>Brittany nodded. "She's fetching me after lunch for my first physio lesson."</p><p>"Oh, she had a meeting with Santana in Will's office."</p><p>"She was probably there as a translator," Brittany said, taking a sip of her water.</p><p>"You don't seem too concerned about the fact that Santana was meeting with Will," Rachel said in confusion.</p><p>Brittany lifted a shoulder. "She told me she had a meeting with him. She'll tell me why if she wants to. I don't pressure her to tell me anything she doesn't want to."</p><p>"Imagine that, Rachel," Quinn said in mock admiration. "Brittany respects and trusts Santana enough not to badger her with inundated questions about what she's thinking and feeling all the time."</p><p>"Mature, Quinn," Rachel replied with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Problems in paradise, lovebirds?" Brittany teased.</p><p>"Shut up," they both grumbled.</p><p>Brittany just laughed until she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She stiffened. "Whoever you are, you'd better let me go before I kick your ass."</p><p>"Still as feisty as ever," a familiar voice said with a chuckle.</p><p>Brittany spun around and grinned. "Hey, Holly. Rachel said you got here early."</p><p>"Had a meeting with my short stack and the director," Holly replied, jerking her thumb at Santana, who was getting a bottle of water from the vending machine. "Have you guys noticed how Will has a total butt chin?"</p><p>Brittany didn't bother replying. She kept her eyes on her beautiful girlfriend, who had twisted the cap off the bottle and tipped it back to drink. She watched how Santana's throat moved as the water travelled down. She felt her own dry up and she bit her lip.</p><p>
  <em>God, I'm in love with the hottest girl in the world.</em>
</p><p>A group of people were talking animatedly and walked past Santana, nudging her accidentally and causing her to spill water all over her top. Brittany stood up immediately, anger flaring through her. She felt a strong arm on her bicep. "Calm down, Blondie. She's a big girl. She doesn't need you running off to protect her from life's little accidents," Holly said in a low voice.</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Yes, she has a very cute butt."</p><p>Brittany watched as Santana shook her head and pulled a face at her wet shirt. The guy that bumped into her apologised profusely, which made Brittany's anger simmer down.</p><p>"See?" Holly murmured. "Not everything has a dire consequence. If you surround her in bubble wrap, she's going to find a way out and trust me, you don't want that. You guys have a great thing going. Don't ruin that by trying to stop her from living her life because you're scared."</p><p>"I'm scared for her," Brittany hissed back. "She hasn't exactly had the easiest of experiences at this school."</p><p>"Look at her. Do you see a scared little girl?"</p><p>Brittany glanced back at Santana, who was walking towards her with a big smile, wet shirt and all.</p><p>"No, I don't," she admitted quietly.</p><p>"You make each other strong, Brittany, but please give her credit. She may be small, but she's not as scared as you think she is."</p><p>"Okay," she whispered in response, her heart started to pick up its pace as Santana drew nearer.</p><p>"Good girl. I'll meet you at the entrance to the parking lot after lunch," Holly said, releasing her arm and kissing Santana on the temple as she passed her.</p><p><em>Hi</em>, she mouthed.</p><p>Brittany just grinned and waved. She glanced down at the wet shirt and pulled a face.</p><p><em>I'm okay. It was an accident</em>, Santana signed quickly.</p><p><em>I know</em>, Brittany signed back. <em>Do you have a spare one?</em></p><p>Santana nodded and signed that she had one in her car.</p><p>"Okay, we can get one before I leave with Holly."</p><p>Santana smiled and gestured to the chairs with her eyes. Brittany quickly pulled one out for her and Santana sat down, immediately gripping Brittany's hand once she was seated and had pulled their chairs together.</p><p>She allowed Santana’s presence to calm any lingering irritation she felt towards the boy that had bumped into her. Was Holly hinting that she was too protective of Santana? She knew that Santana hated how protective Shelby was; like she was suffocating her.</p><p><em>Do I do the same thing?</em> she wondered. <em>Am I just as bad? Am I going to drive her away because of my own fear and paranoia that something's going to happen to her?</em></p><p>Brittany was brought out of her thoughts by Santana stroking her arm. She met dark eyes that were flicking over her face in concern.</p><p>"Sorry," she mumbled.</p><p><em>Want to talk?</em> Santana asked.</p><p>"Not right now. We can wait till tonight. I think I'm just being silly."</p><p>Santana smiled and shook her head. She leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Brittany’s cheek before moving her lips to her ear and whispering the three words that lit up Brittany's world.</p><p>The day she heard those words for real would be the greatest day of her life.</p><hr/><p>Holly pulled into her driveway and Brittany undid her seat belt. The drive from school had been very quiet. Brittany was grateful that Holly seemed to understand that she wasn't up for small talk and just left her to stew in her thoughts.</p><p>"Quiet time is officially over," Holly announced as she got out of the car. "During our ninety-minute sessions, I will test you and you will want to call me every colourful name in the book. I encourage that because I often discover new names to call people I don't like."</p><p>Brittany scoffed out a laugh.</p><p>"Ah, she lives!" Holly said dramatically, climbing up the steps of the front patio. She turned and purposefully watched Brittany slowly ascend the steps. Her knee had started stiffening up after lunch. She wasn't sure how much actual physio work they'd be able to do with a knee that didn't want to work properly.</p><p>"Why aren't you using your crutches?" Holly asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Because they're lame," Brittany muttered.</p><p>"Are we gonna have one of those doctor/patient relationships?"</p><p>"Which one is that?"</p><p>"The one where you're the sullen teenager who feels eternally sorry for herself and I'm the bitchy physio who doesn't actually give a damn about the person she's helping, but is more concerned with her paycheque?"</p><p>Brittany blinked in surprise. Holly clicked her tongue.</p><p>"I figured you knew me better than that, Blondie. Santana has mentioned that you're very eager to get this recovery underway, but this whole 'woe is me' vibe is really not working for me. So get your shit together otherwise we're just going to be wasting our time."</p><p>Brittany bit her lip, ashamed. Admittedly, she had been feeling a little sorry for herself. The little negative monster in her head had been eating away at the notion that she was being too protective of Santana and that she would leave her if she didn't let up.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she murmured, dropping her head.</p><p>"Now that we've got that out of the way, shall we try again?" Holly asked.</p><p>Brittany nodded.</p><p>"Why aren't you using your crutches?"</p><p>"Because no one at school knows about my knee injury but Mr. Schue, Conductor Sue, Quinn, Rachel and Santana. There are…ambitious students at the school who will revel in my injury. I know that it's a lame excuse, but I don't need any other obstacles or people bringing me down. I have my own negativity to overcome without other people adding to it."</p><p>"There we go. Was that so hard?" Holly asked with an arched brow.</p><p>"You're not…mad?"</p><p>"Well, honestly, you should be on your crutches as much as possible, but I understand your position. So, compromise. You will use your crutches whenever you are not at school. Understood?"</p><p>Brittany nodded fervently. Holly had been serious – she didn't mess around.</p><p>"Great. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"</p><hr/><p>Brittany was pulled from her slumber by familiar fingers running through her hair. She hummed in delight and snuggled close to the body laying next to her, throwing an arm around Santana’s waist. She felt her lips graze her forehead and her closed eyes a few times before sleep pulled her back under.</p><p>It felt like moments later when she was woken again, this time by the soft sound of music playing. She recognised the piece as something new that Santana was working on. Stretching and wincing at the stiffness in her leg, Brittany opened her eyes and was greeted by something that warmed her heart. Any pain was instantly forgotten.</p><p>Santana was sitting on top of the duvet, one leg hanging over the side of the bed and the other tucked underneath her. Her hair was piled up on top of her head and she was wearing Brittany's sweatpants and shirt. Sheet music was strewn all over her side of the bed and she was staring at her laptop screen while chewing on a pencil.</p><p>"You are the most beautiful girl in the world," Brittany murmured in complete awe. "How am I so lucky that I get to call you mine?"</p><p>A smile graced Santana's lips, but her eyes never left the screen. Instead, she lifted her right hand and made a loser sign.</p><p>"That just means you're in love with a loser," Brittany shot back.</p><p>Santana turned her head slightly and winked before returning her eyes to the laptop screen. She started typing something. Brittany was content to just watch her. Only the sound of her phone chiming a few minutes later broke her staring. Reluctantly, she grabbed her phone and sighed at the newest message.</p><p>
  <em>Don't forget to do your exercises. I have the power to deny you sweet lady kisses from your girlfriend. Holly :)</em>
</p><p>"Holly is a mean physio," Brittany groaned.</p><p>Santana just arched an eyebrow and smirked.</p><p>"Oh my God, she's already told you that I have to do my exercises, hasn't she?"</p><p>Santana just nodded, still smiling, her eyes not leaving the laptop screen.</p><p>"Baby!" Brittany whined. "She was so mean today! I need some encouragement preferably delivered by your amazingly luscious lips."</p><p>Santana laughed and shook her head. <em>Think of it as an incentive</em>, she signed.</p><p>"Fine!" Brittany pushed back the covers and slid her legs out, wincing at how her right knee was seizing badly.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, she was right.</em>
</p><p>Holly had been very firm about her using her crutches as much as possible. The bruising was bad and they needed to be careful with overextending the joint and muscles too quickly. Brittany had appreciated how frank Holly had been about everything, and Holly had promised that her hardball attitude was supposed to encourage Brittany to do what was best for her body because she wanted to see her succeed as much as Santana.</p><p>A lot of what they'd done in that first hour had been testing Brittany's limits. It was beyond frustrating to see the extent of what she <em>couldn't</em> do. Holly had given her knee a massage with some oils that she'd told Brittany to use every night before she went to bed. Holly strapped her knee before she took Brittany home and she was required to keep the strapping on at night but could take it off when she went to school. Neither of them had really taken into account the toll that the physical activity would take on her concussion. As a result, Holly had cut their sessions down to half an hour each day for the first two weeks.</p><p>Brittany grabbed her crutches from where they were leaning against her nightstand and pulled herself up. She made her way to the ballet bar in the opposite corner and picked up the equipment that Holly had given her. She'd been so tired when Holly had dropped her at home that by the time she'd reached her room, she'd just dropped everything and fallen into bed.</p><p>She started her exercises, looking at herself in the mirror. Holly had suggested that every time she did her home exercises, she watch herself and remind herself of why she was doing it. She winced as her knee protested the movements, but persevered. As she stared into her own eyes, she pictured herself dancing to Santana's music at the winter showcase – well, at <em>her</em> winter showcase in February. She pictured blowing people away with her final showcase, whatever it may be. She hadn't thought that far ahead, but she knew that Santana would be a part of it.</p><p>She couldn't imagine any great accomplishment in her life without her beautiful Santana Strawberry by her side.</p><p>Brittany moved through her exercises without complaint and by the end of it, her knee was feeling decidedly less stiff. Happy with how her first round of home exercises had gone, Brittany turned around on her crutches and saw Santana leaning against the bathroom door, a loving smile on her face.</p><p>"What is it?" Brittany asked, swinging towards her.</p><p>Santana just crooked a finger and headed inside the bathroom. Brittany didn't hesitate to follow. When she entered the bathroom, her breath caught in her throat. All around the tub were tea candles, creating a calm and serene glow in the room. The tub was full of water. There were flower petals floating on the surface and the most heavenly aroma of lavender permeated her senses.</p><p>"San," she whispered in awe.</p><p>Santana just smiled bashfully and beckoned her closer to the tub.</p><p>
  <em>Holly said that you'll probably be sore for the first few days. Aromatherapy is a great way to relax and relieve your body of any toxins. She said that your knee can go in the water too. The oils will help with the pain and swelling.</em>
</p><p>Brittany just nodded, still rendered speechless by her amazing and considerate girlfriend. Santana carefully undressed her, being extra careful when she pulled Brittany's sweatpants down over her knee. Brittany hardly felt anything she was so overwhelmed.</p><p>Santana took the crutches from Brittany and leaned them against the toilet. She held out her hands and inclined her head towards the tub. Brittany hardly needed a second invitation. She took Santana's hands and squeezed them, allowing her to help her into the tub. She sighed in contentment as she lay back in the warm water. Her knee was definitely appreciative. Her eyes fluttered closed as her body relaxed. She smiled when she felt familiar hands rubbing her shoulders, but her eyes shot open when she realised that she was alone in the tub. She sat up a little bit and turned around to see Santana kneeling at the end of the tub.</p><p>"You're not joining me?" Brittany asked in confusion.</p><p><em>I thought you may want to relax in the tub by yourself</em>, Santana replied.</p><p>Brittany smiled. "You're so sweet for that, and for all of this, but I can't have a bath without you. You've ruined me," she added lightly.</p><p>Santana smiled and stood up, quickly stripping and climbing into the tub behind Brittany. She hummed even louder as she felt Santana’s hands go to work on her tense shoulder muscles, all the while feeling her bare skin beneath the water.</p><p>"You feel amazing," she murmured.</p><p>Santana kissed her neck a few times before continuing her massage. Brittany's hands rested on Santana's thighs as the bracketed her body. With every minute that passed, she felt herself relax more and more.</p><p>"I wanna say that you should be a professional masseuse, but I don't want your hands on anyone but me."</p><p>She felt Santana chuckle and the brunette pressed a few more kisses against her neck and up to her ear.</p><p>"<em>Only yours</em>," she whispered.</p><p>"Only yours," Brittany repeated. "Forever."</p><p>Santana nodded and finished her massage. Her hands dropped underneath the water and wrapped around Brittany's stomach, anchoring them together. They stayed in that position, their fingers tracing each other's skin until the water temperature became uncomfortably cool. They took their time drying each other, just enjoying the wonderful ease of being around each other so open and so comfortably so.</p><p><em>You should eat</em>, Santana told her after they'd dressed each other and were just standing at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"I think there's still some fruit from yesterday in the fridge," Brittany murmured, very content to stay in her Santana bubble.</p><p>Luckily, Santana was happy to allow Brittany to lead them in a stationary dance. Santana's music was still playing in the background. Their joined hands rested over Brittany's heart and her other arm held Santana securely to her.</p><p>"I can't wait to do this for real," Brittany murmured. "I can't wait to do everything with you."</p><p>Santana pulled back and smiled brightly up at her before standing on her tiptoes to join their lips together.</p><p><em>Yup,</em> Brittany thought, pulling Santana closer to her. <em>Even if I never dance professionally, as long as I get to do this every day, I'll be okay. Insecurities be damned.</em></p><hr/><p>Over the next two weeks, Brittany's whole world revolved around two things. The first, and obviously most important, was Santana. During the first week of Brittany’s recovery, Shelby and Holly had been pretty lenient about her staying over every night. Unfortunately, after two days of physiotherapy, Shelby had laid down the law and Santana had been packed off home. As much as they both hated it, they knew that it was only a temporary reprieve.</p><p>The second thing was her recovery. Brittany was doing her best to stay positive during the whole experience and, for the most part, she won. There were times when her doubts started to overshadow her, but a smile or even a text from her amazing girlfriend just picked her up once again.</p><p>Santana had told Brittany about the deal with Will and her graduating early. Brittany had been rendered completely speechless by Santana's determination to accomplish something virtually impossible. Of course, she had no doubt that her strawberry could pull it off, but <em>damn</em>. Ambition looked good on Santana.</p><p>With Santana devoting as much time as she could to working on her symphony, without taking away time with Brittany, she focused on getting her knee working the way she wanted it to. Thankfully, Holly hadn't extended her no-dancing time frame. The bruising on her knee had all but gone, but there was still some stiffness and tenderness on the bone. Holly was an amazing physio. Brittany was truly grateful that they were working together. She doubted that anyone else would have been able to get her to do half the things that Holly had.</p><p>Their weekends were spent curled up together in Brittany's bed, tucked away from the world. They watched old ballets and musicals. They listened to a variety of music so that Santana could find some inspiration. It didn't appear that she needed much; she was always on her laptop. Brittany had thought that it would irritate her, Santana being so busy, but she found the most unbelievable serenity watching her create music. Even in two weeks, she had done more than Brittany thought was possible. Santana had simply sent her a wink and said that it was easy with her muse around her all the time.</p><p>Santana brought her keyboard to Brittany's house over the weekends and Brittany loved nothing more than to listen to her play anything and everything. There had been many times when she itched to get up and dance, but she was adamant that Santana's hard work was not going to be in vain. She was going to get better. She – <em>they</em> – were going to blow everyone away with the belated winter showcase, and Santana was going to make magic with her music at the final showcase. Brittany had a very vague idea of what she wanted to do with her final piece, but she wanted to focus on nailing the winter showcase first.</p><p>Patience wasn't something that Brittany Pierce had been associated with before Santana had come into her life. But since that fateful and wonderful day, she found herself taking a few moments to think about what she was doing. She certainly didn't get impatient around Santana. Well…there was the tiny matter of her girlfriend being insanely gorgeous and her not being able to actually do all the things that she wanted to do to her. With Brittany being more mobile as the days passed, their make out sessions had become very handsy – which neither complained about. Actually, Santana did when Brittany always pulled away just when things were getting really interesting. As much as Brittany wanted to do unnameable things to Santana, she had thought long and hard about making their first time as special as possible. She had a few ideas swimming around in her head, but they all seemed so lame. She wasn't sure if Santana was in fact a virgin; it wasn't something they'd ever spoken about. Obviously, Santana was well aware of Brittany's previous track record. She cursed her reputation sometimes.</p><p>Thanksgiving was the following day and Brittany's parents had a huge dinner planned. Shelby and Holly had been graciously invited and since their dinner with Chris and Victoria a few weeks back, the four of them had formed quite the friendship. Brittany didn't mind; it meant that she got to see Santana more.</p><p>A familiar horn hooted, jerking Brittany out of her thoughts. She grinned and pulled her jacket around her as she walked towards Holly's car.</p><p>"Turned into an ice block yet?" Holly teased as she got in.</p><p>"Feels l-like it," Brittany replied, her teeth chattering. "Damn, it's like the temperature dropped thirty degrees in a day."</p><p>"Well, rumour has it we may be blizzarded under come Black Friday. Who knows? It could be an actual Black Friday!"</p><p>Brittany chuckled.</p><p>"So where's my chiquita? She not joining us today?"</p><p>"Nope. Not now, anyway. She said that she wanted to work with the school instruments today. She promised she'd come home as soon as she was done, though."</p><p>"And to which home would she be referring?" Holly smirked.</p><p>"Uh, yours, actually. I think. She didn't say that she would see me later." Brittany shrugged nonchalantly, but it nagged her that Santana had almost seemed to be <em>too</em> busy to spend time with her in the days leading up to Thanksgiving weekend. During school she got her usual kisses and everything was fine, but as soon as Brittany left for physio with Holly, she wouldn't hear from Santana until later that evening. Which, for them, was really weird.</p><p>"Is she being a bit distant?"</p><p>Brittany snapped her eyes to Holly's form. Holly’s jaw was set and her eyes were glued to the road, but she knew that Brittany was looking at her.</p><p>"Is she okay? Did I do something to upset her? Am I being too clingy?" Brittany asked desperately. She didn't want to jeopardise their very first holiday together by being a total weirdo girlfriend.</p><p>"Easy, Blondie," Holly soothed in a soft voice. "Don't you worry your pretty head about Santana. She's a big girl – I've told you this before. You know that she'll come to you when she's ready."</p><p>"I…"</p><p>So it was something to do with Santana's past? Maybe her parents? Brittany bit her lip and looked out the window at the familiar houses passing them by. She had taken heed of Holly's words to her on the day of their first session, and Santana had proven that she could take care of herself. Brittany didn't need to hover over her like an annoying mother too afraid to let go of her precious baby. As much as Brittany wanted to protect Santana from the horrors of the world, she had come to the realisation that perhaps she had experienced enough horrors to develop her own strategy on how to deal with them.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, like not deal with them at all.</em>
</p><p>Brittany frowned at her inner voice. Santana had her reasons and as much as she wanted her to confide in her, she would rather staple her mouth shut than push her to divulge anything.</p><p>"Britt?"</p><p>"Hmm?" She whipped her head around and blinked at Holly. "Oh, we're here?"</p><p>"Have been for a few minutes." Holly cocked her head as she studied her face. "You okay?"</p><p><em>Am I?</em> she wondered.</p><p>Instead, she lifted a shoulder. "Let's make today a good session, Holls. I don't want to feel too stiff on Monday."</p><p>They'd agreed to take a break from physio over the holiday, but Brittany was still planning to do her own exercises. She wouldn't allow tradition to set her recovery back.</p><p>Holly looked her over a few more times before arching an eyebrow and nodding. "Alrighty. You're in for a scorcher today, Blondie."</p><p>They walked into the house and instead of going onto the enclosed back veranda where they did almost all their sessions, Holly veered left at the stairs, leading Brittany to a part of the house she'd never been to before. They went through a dining room and what looked like a study slash home gym.</p><p>"Shelby's office," Holly explained with a roll of her eyes. "She likes to keep active while she's working."</p><p>Brittany just nodded, not entirely sure about what was going on. Holly opened a door on the other side of the office and when Brittany saw what they'd walked into, she froze on the spot.</p><p>"N-N-No," she stammered. "I can't. I can't, I can't."</p><p>"You can," Holly disagreed with a smile. "This is an integral part of your recovery, Britt. Not just physically, but mentally too."</p><p>Brittany felt a cold hand grip her chest from the inside and it made her shiver. Holly could call her a coward, but she couldn't do it.</p><p>"Come on," Holly coaxed, holding out a hand.</p><p>Brittany shook her head vehemently, backing out of the room. Holly just sighed and dropped her hand. "We're doing this today, Brittany. I'm not going to manhandle you and I'm not going to force you. You're going to make this decision on your own because it's the right thing to do. You know that and I know that you know that."</p><p>Brittany just continued shaking her head. How could Holly think that it would help her recovery by getting her into a pool? A pool was where everything had fucking started! Well, technically, it had started way before that, but whatever. The pool was the clearest part in her mind.</p><p>"It's heated," Holly offered. "You can wash some of that frigid winter off you."</p><p>"I can't," Brittany whispered.</p><p>"Why not?" Holly asked, tilting her head to one side.</p><p>"Because!"</p><p>"That's not a valid reason. In fact, it's not a reason at all."</p><p>"I just can't!"</p><p>Holly rested her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I'm gonna need something a little more solid than that, Blondie."</p><p>"You don't get it!" Brittany snapped. "Every time I look at any pool or lake or ocean, even in a picture, I see red. And not only the angry kind, I see red as in blood. <em>My</em> blood. My blood in the water because I was stupid and reckless and-"</p><p>"Hold up," Holly cut in quickly, her eyes narrowing. "<em>You</em> were stupid and reckless? How, pray tell, does that result in someone <em>else</em> assaulting you?"</p><p>"I provoked him!" Brittany shouted.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Because I blew him off. I embarrassed him in front of his friends."</p><p>"So because you bruised his ego, that makes it okay that he firstly, assaulted my niece in quite possibly the most horrific way anyone could have terrified her, he didn't even bother apologising to her, and then attacked you in your own house because you made him accountable for his actions? Am I getting this right? You're to blame for actions that <em>he</em> chose to follow through on? Did you tell him exactly what he had to do?"</p><p>"No," Brittany mumbled, casting her eyes down.</p><p>"Look at me, Brittany," Holly commanded.</p><p>She obeyed.</p><p>"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. That son of a bitch made his own choices. People call other people names and do mean things, but that does <em>not</em> give him the right to terrorise a young girl and physically assault another, possibly ending a very promising career all because she brought him to book on his asshole ways. Do you understand me?"</p><p>Brittany kept her eyes on the ground. She wanted to believe Holly. Santana had said the same thing to her over and over again, and while she agreed that she hadn't injured herself, she still felt guilty because of what Puck had done to Santana.</p><p>She heard Holly heave a sigh. "Okay, we need to dive into this more. I'm going to get us some cocktails and when I come back, you're going to be sitting on that first step with your knee in the water. Understood?"</p><p>She didn't even give Brittany a chance to respond before breezing past her.</p><p>
  <em>What just happened?</em>
</p><p>Brittany looked at the small pool and swallowed nervously. It was bigger than a Jacuzzi. It almost looked like a splash pool for adults. It was deep enough to stand in. If she had to measure in her head, Brittany estimated it to be about three metres by five metres. She took a deep breath and was surprised to find that there was a very familiar smell emanating from the water. Cautiously, she took a step forward and sniffed again. Yup, it was definitely the same smell as the oils that Santana put in her bath every night. They were lavender aromatherapy oils.</p><p>
  <em>I guess now I know where they came from.</em>
</p><p>She remembered how relaxed her felt after each bath. Her skin felt smooth and clean and her head felt light, but it the good way – like there wasn't anything weighing her down. She always fell asleep so easily after her bath. Even though Santana wasn't in her bed snuggling with her every night, their baths together made up for it.</p><p>Sort of.</p><p>Not really, but it was better than nothing. Brittany sighed, suddenly missing Santana like crazy. Add to that how semi-distant she'd been, Brittany felt ridiculously alone. And it was ridiculous because she was far from alone. She had her parents and Quinn and Rachel, even if they were nauseatingly cute being all in love and shit. She had Holly, who had been wonderful.</p><p>But she wanted Santana.</p><p>Was she being selfish, unreasonable? She had given everything of herself to her. She'd opened up about things that her best friend of three years didn't even know. She always put Santana first and while Santana trusted her so much, she knew that she still didn't trust her completely.</p><p><em>Ugh, stop it</em>! she scolded herself. <em>Santana promised that she would tell you everything. You just need to be patient. She's given you her heart, Pierce. Be fucking grateful that the most amazing girl in the world chose to trust </em>you<em> with her heart.</em></p><p>Brittany sighed in frustration. She almost wished she could blink three times and transport them into next year. They would both be in their royal blue graduation gowns, and everyone would be cheering wildly because they were about to head off to New York or wherever to do wonderful things in their respective arts. But regardless of their careers being different, they would be together and that was all that mattered.</p><p>"You're a poster child for daydreaming," Holly commented from behind her.</p><p>Brittany squeaked in surprise and quickly regained her balance at the edge of the pool where she found herself standing. How had she got there?</p><p>"You gonna stand and stare at the water all day or get in?" Holly asked, striding past her and gracefully descending into the warm water.</p><p>Brittany's eyes went wide as she glimpsed available skin on her physio. "Wh-What are you doing?" she spluttered, shutting her eyes.</p><p>"Getting into this frigging badass pool," Holly replied. "I'm abouts to get my cocktail on."</p><p>Brittany shook her head. "I should go, then."</p><p>"Britt, we're in the middle of our session. There are shorts and a shirt behind the screen to your right if you'd like to change into something more boring."</p><p>"You can't…I mean, you're…<em>bikini</em>!" Brittany eventually managed to stumble out.</p><p>She heard Holly chuckle. "I'm not ancient, Blondie. You have all the same parts that I do, even though mine are way hotter."</p><p>Brittany couldn't help but crack a smile at Holly's persistent arrogance. It was all done in good humour, she guessed, so she sighed and opened her eyes, heading for the privacy screen. She quickly undressed and pulled the swimming shorts on – emphasis on <em>short</em> – and tank top. She kept her bra on.</p><p>"Finally!" Holly cheered, holding up a martini glass. "Get your ass in this pool."</p><p>Swallowing the lump in her throat, Brittany stepped up to the edge of the pool.</p><p>"This is a safe space, Britt. There's no one here that can hurt you. Except yourself."</p><p>Brittany looked up at her physio in confusion. Holly smiled encouragingly.</p><p>"You're hurting yourself by constantly blaming yourself. You may not feel it or even realise it, but you will never fully recover from this unless you accept that you are not to blame. You need to forgive yourself or absolve this guilt in another way." She held up her glass again. "The best way to start absolving is by taking it all in."</p><p>"You mean taking the alcohol in?" Brittany asked with a smirk.</p><p>"You take me for a cheap trick, Blondie?" Holly replied evenly. "We'll see what happens in ten minutes when your ass is in this pool and you're on your third martini."</p><p>"Challenge accepted," Brittany stated. As she looked at the water, her bravado faltered. Santana would still love her even though she was a coward, right?</p><p>Right?</p><p>
  <em>Not in a million years.</em>
</p><p>"God, I really have to do this, don't I?" she choked out, her eyes not leaving the ripples as they rolled across the surface of the pool.</p><p>"What do you think?" Holly asked softly, her usual sensitive tone back.</p><p>Brittany winced. "I'm…"</p><p>"You're…?" Holly prompted.</p><p>"I'm scared," she whispered.</p><p>"And that is perfectly okay, Britt. You are absolutely allowed to be scared! The world's a scary ass place. Fear allows us to feel. It allows us to appreciate everything that much more because we constantly fear and worry when it's going to be taken away."</p><p>Brittany nodded, tears running down her face. She hadn't even realised that she'd started crying.</p><p>"Tell me what you're scared of, Brittany," Holly requested softly.</p><p>"I w-wanna be that person for her, but I don't think she trusts me," Brittany sobbed, allowing her body to cushion a soft drop to the floor. "I want everything with her, but I'm scared that I won't be good enough. I want to dance, but I'm scared that my knee could make that dream disappear. I'm scared that I'll lose someone that I care for dearly and I'm terrified that it'll be Santana. I won.t…" she choked on her tear-ridden words and held her stomach. "I won't survive without her. She's my e-everything, Holly, and what if I'm not hers the way she's mine?"</p><p>"Oh, honey." She heard Holly moving through the water. Holly's hand rested on her ankle. "I can't tell you what to feel, but I think that Santana will allow me to speak on her behalf because I know for a <em>fact</em> that my niece is one hundred percent loco over you. And I'm talking the good loco. She's been so closed off and well, alone, for so long, but when she met you, I could already see a difference. I didn't know who you were, but I knew that someone was putting some colour back in her cheeks. She loves you with everything she has, Brittany, and I know you know that. I can see it when you two look at each other, as can, I'm sure, millions of other people. That girl would move mountains to make sure that you two stay together for as long as Fate will allow, or whatever deity you believe in."</p><p>"I know she loves me," Brittany said, gaining control over her vocal chords again. "I do know that. I just…I'm scared she doesn't love me enough to trust me with everything." She clenched her fist. "And I also know that it makes me selfish. I shouldn't think that way, but I do."</p><p>Holly sighed. "Britt, please give her time. What she…" Her voice tapered off as she struggled to find the right words. "Let me put it to you this way without – hopefully – giving away too much. Santana lost her parents, which you already know, right?"</p><p>Brittany nodded.</p><p>"Okay, the tough part for Santana was how she lost them. When she does tell you – and I have no doubt that she will, probably sooner than you think – you'll understand why it was so hard for her to divulge."</p><p>"She's…not in danger or anything, is she?"</p><p>"No," Holly replied immediately. "Both Shelby and I know that she is the safest she'll ever be when she's with you."</p><p>Brittany frowned. "That doesn't really answer my question. Is there like, someone after her or something?"</p><p>"Oh, no!" Holly exclaimed in surprise. "Is that what you meant? No, definitely not. This is not some shrouded spy secret with assassinations. This is just…a sad story. And it's Santana's story to tell, not mine."</p><p>Brittany didn't say anything, choosing to chew on her lip instead.</p><p>"Take it from someone who's known her for almost twelve years," Holly added. "Santana has a big heart. She's capable of greatness, much like yourself, that us mere mortals can only dream of. You two create magic together. I've seen it, albeit on a video, but I've seen it. You and Santana are the stuff that epic love stories are made of. You're that couple that everyone roots for. You're the couple that lasts through anything. You're the couple that starts together and ends together. Just keep believing that, Britt. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay," she breathed, nodding. She lifted her eyes to meet Holly's smiling ones. "You really think we're destined like that?"</p><p>"Oh, honey, I'm the captain and crew of the Brittana ship," Holly declared. "Ain't nobody gonna sink you girls."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've created a Brittana server for anyone interested :)<br/>https://discord.gg/fcxjxa2</p><p>ace_hlnwst on all socials :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go...first brand new chapter...<br/>It's quite a bit shorter than the usual chapter length but that was to kinda give me a chance to ease back into this world :)<br/>We also see a little bit from Santana's POV for the first time :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>­­Santana moved her head to the melody playing in her mind. If she was being honest, there were three different melodies playing in her mind and all three intertwined at some point during her symphony. She just hadn’t quite figured out <em>how </em>yet.</p><p>Her symphony told a story. On the surface, it was a love story. It was her and Brittany’s love story. Santana had been itching to compose music that embodied the two of them and what they had and when she’d gotten the idea for a symphony, it had initially been for her senior year final showcase. As soon as the idea to graduate early had entered her mind, she knew that she had to do the symphony as well. It would be a testament to the crazy year they’d had.</p><p><em>And we’re only two and a half months in,</em> Santana thought.</p><p>She adjusted a few bars for the cellos on her sheet music which was already so covered in scribbles that no one but Santana would know who was meant to be playing what, which was fine by her. She’d experienced someone trying to steal her work as a young kid and that had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Ever since then, she’d written her sheet music in a code until it was ready. Then she produced the correct sheet music for musicians to read.</p><p>Santana smiled to herself. She would need to tell Britt that story. She’d definitely get a kick out of that.</p><p>
  <em>Speaking of…</em>
</p><p>Just as Santana turned to grab her phone off the desk next to the mixer, it started chiming with her alarm. Knowing how carried away she always got when she was composing, she set an alarm when she was working so that she wouldn’t be left at school too late. Brittany wasn’t there to walk her to her car so she needed to be proactive.</p><p>Santana switched her alarm off and frowned at the lack of texts from Brittany.</p><p>
  <em>That’s odd. She usually texts me before and after physio. Maybe Holly tired her out since they’re not having any sessions over the weekend.</em>
</p><p>The reminder of the date made Santana’s skin prickle and her heart start racing but she sat still and calmed her breathing. She was <em>not</em> going to lose it at school and she wasn’t going to make Brittany worry. Santana knew she was doing that already because she’d been retreating into herself the last week. It was habitual for her. Holly called it her cocoon period. She shut off the rest of the world and hid away until the weekend was over.</p><p>Brittany had been the first one to make Santana believe that she could break that cycle. She made her believe that she was strong enough to weather the storm of memories, of guilt, of anxiety and fear.</p><p>Santana smiled at the background of her phone. Someone had taken an incredible picture of the two of them on the day they’d met. The picture showed them looking at one another while Santana was playing and Brittany was dancing. The picture was so amazing that Will had commissioned a portrait-sized printing of it and it was hanging in the hallway outside his office. In the last three weeks, Santana had purposefully taken a detour down that corridor in order to look at the picture because it inspired her.</p><p><em>Brittany</em> inspired her. She inspired every note, every beat, every melody and key. Santana had been composing music since she was old enough to write and <em>never</em> had she felt so inspired to create since that day. The music was continually playing in her mind. She knew how to turn it off when she was with Britt but knowing that it was always there ready for her to use was an amazing feeling. It was like she would never run out of material. That was why she’d been so confident in creating a symphony for the final showcase. She truly felt that she had time and inspiration on her side and as long as she had Brittany, she had all the motivation in the world.</p><p>Santana loved that they motivated one another. She really believed that they were magic together, not just artistically. They were magic with <em>everything</em>. No one had ever made her feel so calm, so at peace and so cared for before. She knew her aunts loved her but with Brittany, it was different. Brittany had <em>chosen</em> her. Out of everyone in the world, even just in Lima, Brittany chose <em>her</em>.</p><p>The prettiest, smartest, funniest and most wonderful person could have picked anyone. But Brittany didn’t even think twice. Santana knew that because it had been the same for her. Since that first meeting, she’d looked for Brittany at every chance. Sometimes she’d been lucky to glimpse her in between classes and her heart had thumped wildly. And then, when Brittany had shown up in her room late that Thursday evening, everything had changed.</p><p>Well, it just cemented what Santana had felt because Brittany reciprocated it. They hadn’t even needed words to do that. That was how Santana had known. She’d never felt an awkwardness at not being able to talk to Brittany with her voice. They found different ways to say what they needed to say and Santana wouldn’t change that for the world.</p><p>Her phone chimed with a message tone and Santana picked it up eagerly, expecting a text from the love of her life. Her smile dropped a little when she saw it was from Holly.</p><p>
  <em>Hey firecracker. Firstly, it’s getting dark so I hope you’re leaving school in the next five minutes or have already left.</em>
</p><p>Santana smiled. Holly knew her so well and she was so grateful that she was around because Santana was pretty sure she and Shelby would have a very different relationship without Holly there to play mediator.</p><p>
  <em>Secondly, Britt’s session today was a tough one. Without going into details, I think you need to go and see her tonight. She’s blaming herself for everything, including you pulling away. You don’t need to tell her everything but you need to talk to her. Both as your aunt and as someone who loves the two of you together, just ease her mind. You’re doing so well, Santana. I’m so proud of what you’re doing to be with her and for yourself. Britt’s feeling the distance and is struggling with it. Text me if you’re going to stay over.</em>
</p><p>Santana bit her lip and glanced at her backpack where a rather thick envelope was half sticking out of her diary. She’d written it all down but she wasn’t anywhere near ready for Brittany to know the whole story. She hadn’t even considered that Brittany would notice her distance. In hindsight, she wanted to kick herself because <em>obviously</em> she would. After physio, Britt went home and did homework while Santana spent hours and hours composing. Yes, she did <em>need</em> to work but she’d be a liar if she said that she wasn’t using it as a distraction.</p><p>If she went home with Britt in the evenings or even went to her own house, the thoughts would consume her and she was afraid of what that would do to Britt. It would have been even worse at her own house with no girlfriend to distract her. She’d chosen the lesser of two evils and just left Brittany in the dark.</p><p>Santana rubbed her forehead with two fingers, attempting to dissipate the tension headache she could feel coming on. She looked down at Holly’s message again and the first line catapulted her into motion. As lovely as the creative energy was in her room at school, she really didn’t want to be there when it got super dark.</p><p>Santana quickly packed up everything, pausing for a second when she was putting her books back into her bag and saw the letter again.</p><p><em>Now’s not the time</em>, she told herself. <em>I don’t know when the right time will be, or if there even is a right time but I do know that now is not that time.</em></p><p>Santana struggled to deal with Thanksgiving weekend generally so to have Brittany know everything would just be too much for her. She needed to do things bit by bit. Already, in just over a month – Santana could hardly believe that it had only been that long – she had divulged more about her past to Brittany than she had to her therapist after a year.</p><p>She packed up the last of her things, triple checking that she had everything she needed for the long weekend and shut the light off. The setting sun illuminated the hallways with the quickly fading light so Santana picked up her pace. She arrived at her car and got in, pulling the door closed behind her. Her breathing was sharp and her heart was thudding a mile a minute. She needed to stop putting herself in situations that aggravated her anxiety. She could almost hear Brittany and Holly saying the same thing.</p><p>
  <em>Brittany.</em>
</p><p>Santana pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and typed a text out to Brittany. Her thumb hovered over the send button for a few moments. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pressed it. A whooshing sound told her that it had been sent so she locked her phone and started her car, feeling apprehensive but hopeful that she and Britt were okay.</p><hr/><p>Brittany leaned against the wall next to the wide entrance to the pool, her arms folded across her chest. She stared at the water and tried to shake the negative memories from her mind.</p><p>“It’s not my fault,” she whispered.</p><p>Holly had suggested that she spend as much time as she could handle at the pool, not necessarily getting in or anything, but just being in the same room would help her deal with her guilt, fear and anxiety about it. She’d also instructed Britt to remember that it wasn’t her fault.</p><p>“It’s not my fault,” she whispered again.</p><p>“What’s not your fault?”</p><p>Brittany yelped and jumped back in fright. She’d been so lost in her head that she hadn’t heard any footsteps approaching.</p><p>“Sorry, Britt,” Rachel murmured. “I should have been more considerate.”</p><p>Brittany shook her head. “No, you’re okay. I’m just…jumpy, I guess. I was in my own head anyway.”</p><p>Rachel nodded and leaned next to the wall alongside her. “Britt, you don’t really blame yourself, do you?” she asked quietly.</p><p>Brittany swallowed. “None of this would have happened if not for me,” she replied. “I know that I didn’t make Puck do those horrible things, but he did them because of what I did and said to him.”</p><p>“Okay so how does that make it your fault?” Rachel asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Holly said the same thing. That’s why I’m here. I’m trying not to blame myself. He chose to do those things.”</p><p>“But it’s a lot easier said than done, isn’t it?” Rachel said.</p><p>“Fuck, yes,” Brittany choked out. “I’m really trying to break away from this idea that I’m responsible but all I can remember is the look of terror on Santana’s face and I just…”</p><p>Rachel folded Brittany into a hug and Brittany sobbed quietly into her shoulder.</p><p>“If anyone can help you sort through this in your mind, it’s Holly,” Rachel said, soothingly rubbing Brittany’s back. “She’s doing wonders with your physio and she made it very clear that she was going to be taking care of your physical <em>and</em> emotional recovery so let her help you.”</p><p>Brittany nodded. “Yeah, I am going to. She’s really good at what she does. I mean, she gets me to open up and I don’t feel like an idiot when she points out that I shouldn’t be blaming myself and stuff, you know?”</p><p>“Maybe Quinn and I should visit her,” Rachel said jokingly.</p><p>Brittany pulled back and frowned. She used her palm to wipe away her tears. “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, per se. After we heard what Santana’s doing to graduate with you in June, Quinn has it in her head that she needs to come with me to New York after Christmas.”</p><p>“Why?” Brittany asked. “She’s graduating six months after that.”</p><p>“I know. That’s what I told her. But,” Rachel sighed, “she’s understandably concerned that six months apart could have a negative effect on our relationship.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to her,” Brittany promised.</p><p>“No, no. She asked me not to tell you because she probably knows that you’ll agree with me.”</p><p>“Rach, I’m not going to let her throw her schooling away because she’s insecure. Not about you, obviously.” Brittany winced. “Shit, that came out really badly. I’m sorry, Rach.”</p><p>“It’s okay. You’re right, though. It is her insecurity that is making her panic. And I’m the reason she’s feeling insecure so I do need to take responsibility for that.”</p><p>“But you are,” Brittany insisted. “You’re doing that by being here, by being with her, by sharing everything.”</p><p>“Yeah, until I leave.”</p><p>“Rach, you already put your dreams on hold for someone who didn’t deserve to have your love and attention,” Brittany said quietly. “I know that Quinn is different and I know that you guys haven’t had the best track record but if you put off your dreams <em>again</em>, you’ll end up with resentment.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Britt. I mean, I could just delay the move by six months and stay here. Then we can all go to New York together.” She smiled brightly and Brittany could tell that it was something she was really considering.</p><p>“I think it’s going to be awesome with the four of us in New York together,” Brittany agreed. “You know I’ll support whatever your decision is, as long as it’s a decision you’re happy with and you can live with. If you are one hundred percent okay with waiting for Quinn to graduate, then awesome. Everyone wins.”</p><p>Rachel smiled. “Thanks, Britt. I was mulling it over in my head and just needed someone to help me make a decision.”</p><p>“What are sisters for?” Brittany replied with a grin, hugging Rachel again.</p><p>She was so glad that Rachel and Quinn had <em>finally</em> sorted all their shit out and were properly together. Brittany knew that there hadn’t been any labels or anything – neither Quinn nor Rachel cared much about that. What was important was the fact that they knew that they were together, and that there was no one else. They were good for one another. They brought the best out in each other and for two exceptionally talented people, it was a recipe for magic.</p><p><em>Kinda like me and Santana</em>, Brittany mused.</p><p>She frowned slightly at the memory of how she’d broken down in front of Holly. While Holly had eased her mind somewhat, Brittany was still apprehensive about Santana pulling away.</p><p>
  <em>Give her time. She’ll come to you.</em>
</p><p>Brittany sighed and pulled out of the hug with Rachel.</p><p>“You okay, Britt?” she asked.</p><p>“Not really,” she admitted. “Santana’s been pulling away this week and I don’t know if it’s me or if it’s something else and if it is something else why she just hasn’t said that…”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Rachel sympathised. “Have you asked Santana about it?”</p><p>“No. I don’t want to push her because if it is something about her past then I don’t want her to feel pressured to tell me.”</p><p>“But you do want her to tell you, though.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, eventually,” Brittany replied.</p><p>Rachel cocked her head. “Think about what you just said. You’re happy to wait for Santana to tell you when she’s ready but you’re upset now because she’s not telling you?”</p><p>Brittany rubbed her face. “No, I don’t want her to tell me. I mean, I do, but that’s not why I’m upset. I’m upset that she’s just pulling away without saying <em>anything</em>. I’m pretty good at reading her but it’s like I’ve been given the cold shoulder. I don’t know what to think or feel.”</p><p>“And do you really think asking her is a bad idea?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Brittany whispered.</p><p>“Britt, it’s okay to not know. You’ve only been together for a month, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, just over a month.”</p><p>“As connected as you are, there is no time limit on learning things about one another. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if you two are still learning new things about each other five years from now.”</p><p>Brittany sighed. “I want to be there for her and I can’t do that if I don’t know why she’s pulling away.”</p><p>“If she needs to be on her own, you should trust that she knows what’s best,” Rachel advised. “I know it’s a lot easier said than done to not help the person you love when you feel something’s wrong but you just have to trust her.”</p><p>
  <em>I do trust her. I’m just being over-protective again, like Holly said. Ugh, God. Why am I so bad at this?</em>
</p><p>“Stop beating yourself up. Accept that you’re still very much in the learning stages of your relationship and this is your first real girlfriend, right?”</p><p>Brittany nodded.</p><p>Rachel smiled. “Then give yourself a break, Britt. You’ve been a pretty amazing girlfriend to Santana – anyone can see that. You are the <em>best</em> person for her. You know you are and she knows you are. It’s clear as day when the two of you are together.”</p><p>“Thanks, Rach,” Brittany said quietly. “I hate that I’m feeling down so much lately. It’s affecting everything.”</p><p>“You’ve had a lot to deal with and what did happen was out of your control. You like control. That’s totally understandable.”</p><p>The doorbell rang and Rachel squeezed Brittany’s arm with a comforting smile before leaving the pool room to see who was at the door. Brittany sighed and slid down to the ground, her eyes moving back to the water. The calm, unmoving water. She twitched as a flash of the attack, of her struggling for air as Puck held her underwater.</p><p>
  <em>Stop it.</em>
</p><p>Brittany dropped her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel someone next to her, even though she hadn’t heard them enter and she turned her head. Her eyes widened.</p><p>“Santana?”</p><p>She honestly hadn’t expected her after how things had been going the whole week, and by the look in Santana’s eyes, her surprise hurt. Brittany swallowed. While she never wanted to hurt Santana, she couldn’t help but feel a small justification after everything she’d been feeling that week.</p><p>It had been hella lonely.</p><p><em>Hi</em>, Santana greeted slowly.</p><p>Brittany breathed out. “Hi,” she whispered back.</p><p>
  <em>I know you’re upset with me and I’m so sorry that I’ve been distant this week.</em>
</p><p>Brittany just nodded. What else could she do? She was upset.</p><p>
  <em>I’d like to explain.</em>
</p><p>“Okay,” Brittany murmured.</p><p>
  <em>Can we go up to your room?</em>
</p><p>She knew Santana felt safest there and if she was going to divulge something about her past or even something totally different, Brittany knew that her need to feel safe was paramount.</p><p>“Yeah.” She pushed herself up and looked at Santana. It occurred to her that since they’d gotten together, they’d greeted each other with a kiss almost immediately. Brittany definitely wanted to kiss Santana – she always did, but she was trapped in a conflict of emotions in her head. Did Santana deserve a kiss? Were they fighting? If they were fighting, did that mean that kisses and hugs and cuddles were off the table?</p><p><em>If you wanna kiss her then kiss her, you moron</em>.</p><p>Brittany took a deep breath and reached for Santana’s hand. She could see the relief in Santana’s eyes and how her shoulders relaxed. Maybe she wasn’t the only one feeling uncertain.</p><p>“Hi,” Brittany murmured, leaning in.</p><p>Santana’s other hand immediately went to Brittany’s neck as their lips met and kept them close together.</p><p>“I love you,” Santana whispered when they broke apart.</p><p>Brittany nodded. “I love you.”</p><p>Santana entwined their fingers and turned to the staircase, her eyebrows lifting in question. Brittany gave her a small but genuine smile and they made their way upstairs. Santana led them into Britt’s bedroom and stopped short, causing Brittany to almost walk into her.</p><p>“What…oh.” She’d forgotten about her surprise. She’d bought Santana a keyboard – the same one that she had at her house.</p><p>Santana whirled around, her eyes smiling. Brittany felt her heart swell with love. Santana’s eye smiles were something so special to her. They were even more special than her actual smiles, which were wonderful. Eye smiles were heartfelt and genuine. Brittany felt that Santana was smiling with her heart.</p><p>“I, uh, figured that you having one here would make it easier when you stay over. That way you don’t have to lug it back and forth,” Brittany said quietly.</p><p>Santana’s arms were around Brittany before she had a chance to react, which she did after a second. It was automatic. If Santana hugged her, she would hug her back. Always.</p><p><em>This is incredible</em>, Santana signed after pulling away. <em>You are incredible.</em></p><p>Brittany lifted a shoulder. “I want you to feel like this is a second home for you. And I love watching you compose.”</p><p>Santana kissed her softly. <em>You are my home. Wherever you are, that’s where my home is.</em></p><p>Brittany couldn’t stop the frown. “San… I want you to know that I do trust you and respect you and love you. I just… This week was really hard for me and I didn’t know if I could talk to you about it because I don’t want to force to tell me something that you’re not ready to tell me.”</p><p>Santana nodded. <em>You’re right. I’ve been unfair. I usually don’t have anyone else to think of. This is the first time that I’m dealing with this and I have someone to help me, someone who makes it better.</em></p><p>“If I make it better then why are you pulling away?” Brittany whispered, hating how insecure she sounded. Rachel was right – she liked control. She liked knowing all the variables. She knew that Santana had a past and she really was fine with waiting. But when Santana became distant and Brittany was left wondering why, she felt powerless.</p><p>She was so tired of feeling powerless.</p><p>Santana pulled her to the bed and sat down on the edge. She patted the space next to her and looked up at Brittany with pleading eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, she’s trying here. I need to give her a chance.</em>
</p><p>Brittany sat down and took a deep breath. She turned so that she was facing Santana. She needed to see her hands after all.</p><p>Santana lifted her hands and they were shaking quite badly so Brittany took them softly and pressed kisses to Santana’s fingers.</p><p>“Take your time, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Santana swallowed and nodded. She shifted closer to Brittany so that their legs were touching. Brittany dropped her hands and rested them on Santana’s thighs as a way to calm both of them.</p><p>After a few moments of Santana taking some deep breaths, she lifted her hands again and Brittany was relieved that they weren’t shaking nearly as much.</p><p>
  <em>Thanksgiving weekend is a really hard time for me. I usually close myself off entirely for about two weeks. I don’t see anyone, I barely eat and I struggle to even listen to music, let alone play.</em>
</p><p>Brittany’s eyes widened. If that was how Santana usually coped, she was doing so well. She was composing non-stop.</p><p>
  <em>I really meant it when I said you make it better. With you, I feel like I can still breathe, even though it does hurt. The fact that I’ve been composing so much this week has really surprised me. I thought that because I wasn’t doing all my usual things that I was going to be okay. I realise now that I was still distancing myself, albeit subconsciously.</em>
</p><p>Brittany tapped Santana’s shins three times and Santana sent her a grateful smile.</p><p>Santana took another deep breath. <em>The reason why this is a difficult time for me is because my dad died on Thanksgiving seven years ago.</em></p><p>Brittany’s eyes fluttered closed and she wanted to kick herself for any annoyance she’d felt about Santana’s distance.</p><p>Santana’s fingers on her lips made Brittany open her eyes again.</p><p>“Santana, I’m-“</p><p><em>No,</em> Santana interrupted. <em>You shouldn’t apologise for anything. I should. Even though you didn’t know, I should have let you know that it was a difficult time for me. I should have said something, anything to explain my sudden change in behaviour. I was foolish to think that because I wasn’t exhibiting the usual signs that I was fine.</em></p><p>“Baby,” Brittany whispered. Their eyes met and it was clear they were okay. She could feel Santana in every muscle, in every breath she took. Brittany scooted forward and wrapped her arms around Santana’s waist, hoisting her into her lap.</p><p>“I’m here,” Brittany said before kissing her softly and pulling her close for a hug. Santana held on tightly, burying her face into the crook of Brittany’s neck.</p><p>They stayed like that for a long time – Brittany wasn’t even sure how long. All she knew was that she loved Santana so much and if being around her was helping Santana then Britt would gladly continue playing a passive role during a highly traumatising period.</p><p>“If you need me to do anything, just let me know,” Brittany whispered. “Even if it’s nothing at all, I can do that. You’re so brave, Santana. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you,” Santana whispered back and Brittany could almost hear her choking on them as emotion overwhelmed her.</p><p>She just held Santana tighter. Once Santana’s shaking shoulders had subsided and her breathing had returned to normal, Brittany suggested they take a bath which Santana readily agreed to. It was a quiet affair, with which both of them were fine. Their hands were constantly touching the other to provide a sense of comfort. There was no intent for the touches to progress to anything more and honestly, Brittany was glad. Prior to that week, their touches had become very teasing and a lot less encumbered. It was nice to know that their emotional connection still reigned supreme over their physical desire for one another.</p><p>Because of that, Brittany knew without a doubt that they were going to be okay. After everything that had happened to them, they were still stronger than ever. People tried to hurt them, both emotionally and physically but it hadn’t broken them. Brittany was in absolute awe of Santana and she doubted that there would come a time when she wasn’t.</p><p>Brittany vowed to be more honest with Santana when she was feeling insecure because clearly, they both hated either of them feeling that way. Knowing that she was helping Santana, that she made her feel better, made her feel so safe was such a relief. Without coddling Santana, Brittany made a promise to herself that she was going to be extra sensitive around difficult times of the year – not to the point of patronising because she <em>knew</em> that Santana wouldn’t appreciate that.</p><p>Once the water had run cool, they got out the bath and dried each other carefully and lovingly. Brittany was really glad that she was once again physically able to show her devotion to Santana with simple things like towelling her gorgeous body dry. Perhaps it was silly but to Brittany, the little things mattered just as much as the big things.</p><p>They dressed in their usual casual attire and Brittany didn’t need to ask if Santana was staying over. It was implied by how comfortable she got, snuggling into Brittany sweatshirt before she headed over to her keyboard to play around. Brittany helped Santana move it next to her desk so that she could use part of the desk to put her laptop. The smile on Santana’s face made any worry and trepidation that Brittany had fall away.</p><p>Santana was happy and that was all that mattered. That was all that would ever matter.</p><hr/><p>The following morning, Brittany’s alarm woke her up far earlier than she wanted it to. She groaned and picked up her phone, blindly swiping at the screen to make the noise stop. She could feel Santana’s breathy giggles into her neck as she grumbled.</p><p>“It should be a crime to wake up before nine on a holiday,” Brittany mumbled, her eyes still closed. She finally managed to silence the damn alarm and dropped her phone next to her bed. It made a dull thump as it hit the floor, but Brittany was already wrapping her arms around Santana and pulling her close once more.</p><p>Not five minutes later, she heard her door open.</p><p>“No,” Brittany groaned, already knowing who was there.</p><p>“Hey, if I have to get up early then so do you,” Rachel said loudly.</p><p>“I’m enforcing a rule change,” Brittany muttered and reluctantly shifted away from Santana, who grabbed her shirt and pulled her back for a morning kiss.</p><p>Brittany smiled and happily gave in to the best greeting she could ever have. After a few slow kisses, she pulled away and tucked errant strands of Santana’s hair behind her ear.</p><p>“You can stay in bed, baby,” she whispered. “We’ll be downstairs in the kitchen if you want to join us later.”</p><p>Santana nodded sleepily and Brittany smiled again. She kissed Santana’s cheek before getting out of bed and stretching. Rachel, seeing that Britt was up, turned and left the room.</p><p>Santana had stayed up until three am composing. Brittany had sat on the bed and watched her until her eyes had drooped closed around one am. She’d woken up when Santana had come to bed but it still felt like her eight am alarm had arrived far too early.</p><p>It was a tradition in the Pierce house that all the food for Thanksgiving dinner was made in the morning so that they could enjoy the day. After finding out Santana’s history with Thanksgiving, Brittany was determined to give her some good memories to associate with it.</p><p>“She’s awake!” Chris cheered as Brittany walked into the kitchen, hiding a big yawn behind her hand. She’d not bothered to change out of the clothes she’d slept in since she knew they were going to be covered in flour in a few hours.</p><p>“Coffee,” Brittany mumbled.</p><p>“Late night, Britt?” Victoria queried from the stove where the smell of bacon made Brittany’s mouth water.</p><p>“Santana was composing. She used headphones but I like watching her. It’s calming.”</p><p>“Aw, that’s so cute,” Rachel cooed.</p><p>Brittany just smiled and poured some coffee from the pot. She didn’t mind the teasing because she was so happy and in love and she was glad that her family were happy for her.</p><p>“Have you heard anything of the symphony yet, Britt?” Victoria asked.</p><p>“No, nothing yet. Santana’s being super hush hush about it. I think she wants it to be a surprise.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to hear it,” Rachel said with a smile.</p><p>Brittany raised an eyebrow. “Will you be coming back for the final showcase concert or…?”</p><p>“I haven’t decided yet,” Rachel replied quietly, sipping her own coffee.</p><p>“Okay,” Brittany said with an encouraging smile.</p><p>“Wait, have we missed something?” Chris asked.</p><p>“I, uh…I’m considering postponing my move to New York till the summer,” Rachel said quietly.</p><p>“Because of Quinn?” Victoria asked.</p><p>“Partly,” Rachel replied. “Okay, mostly because of Quinn. Things are good now, better than they’ve ever been and I don’t want to make a mistake by creating unnecessary tension.”</p><p>Victoria started playing breakfast. “Rachel, this is your life and career, though. You already delayed your move there to be with Finn.”</p><p>Brittany pulled a face and Chris caught it. He winked at her and she smiled. Her dad had always thought that Finn was nowhere near good enough for Rachel.</p><p>“I know that. I don’t want to repeat any mistakes which is why I’m really thinking about this from every angle. I’m not making a rash decision. In fact, I’ve not made any decision yet. It’s something I’m thinking about.”</p><p>“I like the idea of the four of us going to New York together,” Brittany said with a smile.</p><p>“Britt, that’s still contingent on the board agreeing that Santana can graduate early,” Victoria reminded her.</p><p>Brittany pulled a face again and Rachel giggled. The board was due to meet after the long weekend and both Santana and Brittany had pushed it to the backs of their minds and operated on the premise that it wouldn’t be a problem. Brittany knew that it was childish and irresponsible but when she was in her Santana bubble, very little mattered externally.</p><p>The four of them stood around the kitchen island and ate the hearty breakfast that Victoria had made. They always had a big breakfast on Thanksgiving morning because they didn’t eat again until dinner time with all the cooking going on.</p><p>“What’s the duty list, Mom?” Brittany asked, feeling decidedly more awake after eating and having a second cup of coffee.</p><p>“Okay. This afternoon, Rachel is on veggie duty and Britt, you’ll be on stuffing since you somehow manage to make it better than any of us can.”</p><p>Brittany smiled. She enjoyed making the stuffing and looked forward to hopefully showing Santana.</p><p>“Chris and I are on turkey duty. This morning, however, I’ll be setting up the room and Chris will be making the cider.”</p><p>Victoria went all out decorating the dining room for Thanksgiving. She did floral arrangements and laid the table as though the Queen of England was coming to visit. Thanksgiving was her favourite holiday so Brittany, Rachel and Chris were happy to do whatever she wanted.</p><p>“Britt, you’ll be making the pumpkin pie and Rachel is in charge of the sauces.”</p><p>“Cranberry and gravy?” Rachel checked.</p><p>Victoria nodded. “We should have everything prepped by noon which will leave us the afternoon to watch movies and we can start cooking everything around five.”</p><p>“What time are Shelby and Holly expected?” Brittany asked, clearing the plates.</p><p>“I told them to come around at six-thirty for a seven o’clock sitting.”</p><p>“Cool, sounds good. See you guys later.”</p><p>They made everything from scratch which was why they started early. Luckily, in the big kitchen, Brittany could make her pastry for the pie and not get in Rachel’s way of her meticulous sauce-making methods. Brittany and Rachel washed the dishes from breakfast and packed them away, both of them humming to the song playing on the Bluetooth speaker. They’d spent the last two Thanksgivings working around one another in the kitchen so they were familiar with the other’s processes. Usually, Quinn was around to offer snarky commentary and very little else.</p><p>“Ah, speak of the devil and she shall appear,” Brittany announced as Quinn walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Rachel frowned. “But you weren’t saying anything.”</p><p>“I did in my mind.”</p><p>“You’re so weird,” Quinn replied with an eye roll. She went to Rachel first and greeted her with a kiss and then flicked Brittany’s ear, darting out of the way of a retaliation with a chuckle. “Where’s your better half?”</p><p>“She’s still sleeping,” Brittany replied. “She was composing till late.”</p><p>“God, I don’t know how she does that,” Quinn mumbled, pouring herself a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Yeah, it must be hard for you to imagine actually working,” Brittany teased as she cracked eggs into her bowl of flour.</p><p>“Bite me, Pierce.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good. Too salty.”</p><p>“Okay, I don’t need that kind of banter, thanks,” Rachel said sharply.</p><p>“Oh, come on. That’s not what we meant, Rach,” Brittany said. “And you need to accept that Quinn and I have slept together. We joke about it all the time.”</p><p>“Does Santana appreciate it?” Rachel retorted.</p><p>Brittany cocked her head in thought. “No, she doesn’t.”</p><p>“And neither do I. Significant others hardly enjoy hearing how two friends used to have sex. I accept that it happened but that doesn’t mean I like being reminded of the fact that my girlfriend and my sister used to bang.”</p><p>Both Quinn and Brittany snorted with laughter and Rachel sighed.</p><p>“It’s like talking to children.”</p><p>“Chill, babe. Your vajayjay is the only one I’m banging now,” Quinn said.</p><p>Brittany grimaced. “Ew.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Rachel said, pointing at Brittany’s expression.</p><p><em>Maybe Rachel has a point</em>.</p><p>“Do you guys need any help?” Quinn asked.</p><p>“No, you helping always ends in disaster,” Rachel said immediately. “You just keep your sexy ass firmly on that stool and everything will be fine.”</p><p>“Awww, you think my ass is sexy,” Quinn sang.</p><p>“It’s your most redeemable feature,” Brittany deadpanned.</p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>Brittany opened her mouth to deliver her standard retort but remembered what Rachel had said a moment before. “Nah, I’ll leave that to my esteemed big sister.”</p><p>“Esteemed big sister? What do you want, Britt?” Rachel asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Nothing! It was the first thing that came to my mind.”</p><p>Conversation diverted to Quinn’s winter showcase and Brittany offered her thoughts every now and then while she carefully crafted her pumpkin pie. She loved making pies and couldn’t wait to cook for Santana more.</p><p>Santana must have known Brittany was thinking about her – which was pretty much always – because a few moments later, she walked into the kitchen to a chorus of hello’s from Quinn and Rachel.</p><p>“Hey, baby,” Brittany said softly as Santana walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Brittany’s waist, rubbing her face into her back. Britt’s hands were covered in flour as she rolled the dough for her pastry so she couldn’t hug Santana back. “Coffee’s still hot, if you want.”</p><p>From her position, Santana signed if Brittany wanted another cup and Brittany smiled at their ability to communicate without even looking at one another.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good, baby. I’ve already had two. There’s a breakfast plate in the microwave for you.”</p><p>She felt Santana press three kisses on her shoulder and grinned.</p><p>“Britt, test,” Rachel instructed, bringing a spoon over to her.</p><p>Brittany slurped the hot cranberry mix and let the taste roll around in her mouth. “Hmmm. Good, but needs a little more sugar.”</p><p>Rachel nodded. “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“Why don’t I get to try?” Quinn asked with a pout.</p><p>“You hate cranberries,” Rachel replied, sending her a pointed look.</p><p>“We make gravy every year especially for your ungrateful ass,” Brittany added.</p><p>“Rachel thinks my ass is sexy,” Quinn retorted, making Brittany chuckle.</p><p>“That I do, baby,” Rachel agreed, sending her a wink.</p><p>Santana sat in the stool opposite where Brittany was kneading her dough with her breakfast and coffee. The two of them just smiled at one another and Santana wrinkled her nose adorably.</p><p><em>It’s going to be a good day,</em> Brittany thought as they all started singing to the new song that had started playing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie, it feels amazing to be back in the Brittana world :)</p><p>ace_hlnwst on socials<br/>Come and joint the Brittana Discord Server! https://discord.gg/JnUbxkp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it was two weeks, not a week. This is a 12k monster and I hope it makes up for the delay :)<br/>We have fluff, we have wholesome and....we have smut. NSFW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brittany covered her uncooked pie with a cloth and set in on top of the stove next to the prepped turkey (also uncooked) and garlic bread that Quinn had decided to make on a whim, surprising both Brittany and Rachel.</p><p>Brittany yawned and looked at her phone. It was noon. She felt like she could use a nap but knew that if she went to sleep, she’d be super grouchy if she woke up in a few hours.</p><p>Besides, it was tradition that the family vegged on Thanksgiving afternoon, watching movies or whatever they wanted.</p><p>“Prep time is officially done,” Brittany announced.</p><p>“Yes!” Quinn cheered, hanging all over Rachel.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Rachel groaned. “You’re so heavy. Get off.”</p><p>“Maybe later, if you behave,” Quinn said in Rachel’s ear, but unfortunately Brittany caught it. She pulled a face and saw Santana grinning widely.</p><p>Brittany’s expression morphed into a loving smile and she held out her arms for Santana to step into, which she did immediately.</p><p>“Love you, beautiful,” Brittany whispered against her temple.</p><p>Santana tapped her three times on her hip in response. Brittany felt tired from her busy morning but it faded to the back of her mind as she and Santana held each other and swayed softly. Brittany was playing one of Santana’s compositions in her mind and she had no doubt that Santana was probably thinking of her symphony. Brittany was so proud of her for working so hard and seeming to have made incredible progress. She made a point of asking Rachel and Quinn for more information on a symphony. She didn’t really pay much attention to the whole music side of her dancing, whereas Quinn and Rachel (and Santana, of course) were very knowledgeable.</p><p>Santana stepped back and looked up at Brittany.</p><p><em>You have some free time for a while now, right?</em> she signed.</p><p>Brittany smiled. “All yours for the afternoon, baby.”</p><p>Santana smiled back. <em>Could I show you something?</em></p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>Brittany let Santana lead her out of the kitchen and down the passage to the ballroom. She sat down at the piano and Brittany stood next to it, leaning over so she could watch Santana play whatever it was she was going to play.</p><p><em>I’ve been really inspired to compose my symphony but I also wanted to play this for you. I wrote it for you, for us, for your winter showcase</em>, Santana signed.</p><p>Brittany lifted her eyebrows. “I didn’t even know you’d finished it.”</p><p>Santana nodded. <em>The first night I stayed at my house after being with you for the week after the… </em> Santana frowned.</p><p>“After the attack,” Brittany murmured, smiling softly. Santana seemed surprised. “Yeah, it’s taken me a while to realise that it wasn’t an accident. I can’t call it that. By calling it that I’m allowing myself to feel guilty. At least that’s what Holly thinks. And she’s right. Probably. She has been about most things.”</p><p>Santana looked up at her with brown eyes full of emotion. Brittany smiled encouragingly.</p><p>“I’m healing, San. I’m getting there,” she said softly.</p><p>Santana nodded and tugged on Brittany’s sleeve, who leaned down and gave her the kiss she was requesting. Santana nibbled a bit on Brittany’s bottom lip before releasing her which really made Brittany just want to kiss her even more. She hummed as she pulled back, smirking at Santana’s satisfied expression. They definitely would need to have some make out time before they had to get ready for dinner.</p><p>“You are a sexy minx, you know that?”</p><p>Santana blushed but still winked at Brittany and it was probably a good thing that she was leaning on the piano because she likely would have melted onto the floor.</p><p>Santana continued her signing, <em>So that first night back at my house, I was really missing you and I couldn’t sleep so I started composing. The way you explained your vision of what you wanted your winter showcase to be earlier that afternoon in your room resonated so much with me and I was inspired. I don’t think I’ve ever composed a piece so quickly.</em></p><p>Brittany grinned. “Genius,” she teased.</p><p>Santana smiled widely. <em>You’re to blame. It’s your fault I’m composing so much.</em></p><p>Brittany pretended to be offended. “<em>Moi</em>? Well, I never. Miss Lopez, I’ll have you know that I am just a girl-“</p><p>Santana snapped her fingers to cut Brittany off. She had a fierce look on her face. <em>You are not ‘just’ anything. You’re everything. You’re strength and grace and beauty and light and talent and desire and so much more. And hopefully you’ll be able to hear that in this piece.</em>” She stilled her hands, took a breath and nodded to herself. <em>This is called </em>Pink Rose<em>.</em></p><p>Brittany’s smile grew as she recalled Santana’s beautiful flower love letter. She’d attributed the pink rose to Brittany’s grace and it made Brittany giddy with excitement to hear it. Santana shuffled into place on the bench and placed her fingers over the keys. Brittany loved watching her play. She became one with the piano, her fingers flying over the keys as thought there were individual strings tethering each finger to each key. Brittany wasn’t surprised that Santana didn’t have any sheet music. Her girl was a musical genius with a photographic memory after all.</p><p>Santana’s fingers pressed down and a soft melody echoed around the ballroom. It began slowly, softly and Brittany could already feel her feet itching to move.</p><p><em>God, I’m so glad that our musical connection still works</em>, Brittany thought with relief. It was the first time Brittany had felt the urge to dance since the attack. She wasn’t at all surprised that it was Santana who reminded her of her passion and her talent.</p><p><em>She motivates me</em>, Brittany thought as she stared in wonder at the beautiful, incredibly talented girl in front of her. Santana’s eyes were closed as her fingers moved deftly across the keys. It was perfect. The piece was absolutely perfect. Brittany felt like it was her, that if she were a piece of music, that was what she would sound like. Airy, light, flowing. Already, in her mind, Brittany was matching steps to Santana’s music. She knew that she wasn’t ready to actually dance them or even walk them out physically but she endeavoured that she would be soon. Santana’s music deserved to be danced to and she needed it to be her.</p><p>The music was so light that Brittany felt as though she was on a pillow. It just lifted her. Was that really how Santana saw her? Brittany bit her lip in pure amazement.</p><p>
  <em>How did I get so lucky?</em>
</p><p>She kept her eyes on Santana’s face for the rest of the piece, her eyes sharply following every note. Santana started winding down the melody, playing the same bars that she had at the beginning, but layering a sense of finality with the harmony.</p><p>When she finished, Brittany moved to sit next to her on the bench. Santana’s eyes were hopeful as she met Brittany’s.</p><p>“Baby, that was-“ Brittany chocked on the rest of her words and blushed in embarrassment. Santana kissed her cheek and linked their fingers.</p><p>Brittany cleared her throat and tried again, “That was incredible. I’m blown away that you see me in that way. It was so perfect.” She looked deep into Santana’s eyes. “It was so, so perfect and I cannot wait to dance to it.”</p><p>Santana smiled and threw her arms around Brittany’s shoulders, pulling her close for a hug. Brittany gladly reciprocated the intensity, burying her face in the crook of Santana’s neck. She inhaled deeply and relished the scent that never failed to make her tummy tingle. The goosebumps that prickled Santana’s skin told Brittany that it was just as intense for her.</p><p>“Thank you, baby. That was beautiful.” Brittany pulled back slightly so that she could kiss Santana’s cheek.</p><p>Santana wiggled and Brittany knew it was because she was happy that Brittany liked it so much.</p><p>“I wanna kiss you lots and lots,” Brittany whispered.</p><p>Santana immediately stood up and pulled Brittany with her, both grinning widely. That was when they saw Rachel and Quinn leaning against the door.</p><p>“Oh, hey. Did you guys need something?” Brittany asked.</p><p>“No, we heard Santana playing and just popped in to listen,” Rachel said with a smile. “That was beautiful, Santana.”</p><p>Santana signed her thanks.</p><p>“I know it’s crazy but that kinda sounded like you, Britt,” Quinn said, her brow furrowing. “I never thought of a piece of music sounding like a person, but that did.”</p><p>Brittany grinned. “That’s cos my strawberry is a genius.” She hugged Santana to her. “It was about me. It’s called <em>Pink Rose</em>. It was going to be my winter showcase piece; we were going to work together on it.”</p><p>Santana looked up at her in confusion.</p><p>“Oh, we’ll still use it, babe, don’t worry. No chance will I let that beautiful piece go unheard. Plus, I can’t wait to dance to it. I just meant that my original plan for the showcase will likely have to change given the new circumstances.”</p><p><em>Do you want to do something else?</em> Santana signed.</p><p>“I’m not sure yet. But with you busy with your symphony, I don’t want you to have to worry about my showcase as well.”</p><p>Santana pulled her mouth to one side and Brittany waited while she figured out what she wanted to say. <em>Our showcases are going to be intertwined regardless</em>, she signed. <em>And I really would like to be the one to write your music.</em></p><p>Brittany smiled. “Okay, baby. We’ll figure it out closer to the time. You’ve got your hands full with your composing now. Let your mind run wild with that.”</p><p>Santana smiled in gratitude.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you’re composing an entire symphony,” Rachel said, clearly impressed. “I can’t wait to hear it.”</p><p>Quinn glanced at her and Brittany bit her lip, knowing very well what was going through Quinn’s mind.</p><p>“Rach, we’re going to be in New York by the time final showcases come around.”</p><p>“That hasn’t been decided,” Rachel replied quietly.</p><p>“The hell it hasn’t!”</p><p>“Quinn-“</p><p>“Were you just going to make a decision without me again? Leave me behind?”</p><p>
  <em>Hoo boy.</em>
</p><p>Brittany knew she couldn’t intervene. It was something that Rachel and Quinn had to deal with. She was tired of being between them for so long. She had her own girlfriend to focus on.</p><p>Unfortunately, Rachel and Quinn were blocking the door so they were kind of stuck there.</p><p>“Will you let me speak without interrupting me and assuming you know what I’m thinking?” Rachel asked calmly.</p><p>Quinn just glared at her.</p><p>“I haven’t made a decision yet but I’m considering staying here until graduation.”</p><p>Quinn blinked and Brittany smiled. She knew that Quinn hadn’t expected Rachel to put her dreams on hold for her. She’d never believed that she was worth that love and effort. Brittany greatly appreciated what Rachel was thinking of doing for Quinn.</p><p>“But New York is your dream,” Quinn said quietly.</p><p>Rachel lifted a shoulder. “New York will be there in June. And I have something far more important right here.”</p><p>Quinn’s lips curled into a soft smile that Brittany rarely saw anymore and it made her very happy to see her best friend and sister so in love. She could relate – it was a pretty fucking awesome feeling.</p><p>“If you two are gonna start macking, could you not do it in the doorway?” Brittany asked before they could get carried away.</p><p>“Buzzkill,” Quinn muttered, flipping Brittany off as she dragged Rachel down the hall, presumably to Rachel’s bedroom.</p><p>Brittany chuckled and let Santana lead them to her bedroom.</p><hr/><p>Santana was still fast asleep by the time four-thirty rolled around. She was resting on Brittany’s stomach, her arm thrown across Brittany’s thighs. Brittany was happy to relax, listening to music through her headphones so as not to wake Santana. With the amount of composing she’d been doing, it didn’t surprise Brittany that Santana had let her sleep schedule fall to pieces. She hoped that with Santana there for the weekend, she’d be able to encourage her to relax and sleep a bit more.</p><p>Brittany didn’t hear the knock on her partially open door as her focus was on a game she was playing on her phone. She saw movement in her peripheral vision and looked up to see Holly and Shelby standing in her room. She pulled out her headphones and smiled but didn’t move. She waved them closer.</p><p>“She’s out,” Brittany whispered. “She was up late composing.”</p><p>Holly smiled and rolled her eyes. “We brought her outfit for this evening and her weekend bag since she didn’t come home to collect them before coming here.” Holly saw how Brittany’s hand was resting comfortingly and protectively on Santana’s back. “She spoke to you, then?”</p><p>Brittany nodded, glancing at Shelby. “I never asked, Shelby. Is Santana your niece on her father or mother’s side?”</p><p>Shelby blinked in surprise. “Uh, her mother and I were sisters.”</p><p>Brittany nodded. “I’m very sorry for your loss. I know the focus is on Santana at this time of year, but that doesn’t diminish the fact that you lost your sister too.”</p><p>Shelby blinked and two tears ran down her cheeks. Holly took her hand and squeezed it. “She’d be very proud of how you raised Santana, babe.”</p><p>“I didn’t exactly do it alone,” Shelby whispered, wiping her eyes.</p><p>“Well, that’s what a partnership is. Unfortunately, you’re stuck with me. Sucks to be you,” Holly teased, trying to lighten the situation.</p><p>It worked, causing Shelby to crack a smile. She rolled her eyes and held up Santana’s bag.</p><p>“Where should I leave this?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh, next to the desk is perfect, thank you,” Brittany said. “You both look lovely. My mom will appreciate the glamour.”</p><p>“Pffft. This is a standard Thursday evening get up,” Holly replied with her usual air of cockiness. It made Brittany smile.</p><p>Holly turned to the bathroom door and hung a garment bag over the top. Brittany found herself curious as to what Santana had planned to wear. She had mentioned that it was a semi-formal affair – it was her mom’s favourite holiday and the family were only too happy to go all out. Brittany wasn’t one for slinky and sleek dresses like Shelby and Holly had on (and were rocking). She knew that Rachel and Quinn (albeit reluctantly) would also glam up in something sleek and sexy. Brittany just didn’t think she could pull off that look and she didn’t feel comfortable. Her dress was a little more funky, but still glamorous and sophisticated.</p><p>“We’ll meet you downstairs in a bit,” Brittany said softly, glancing down at Santana, who hadn’t stirred at all. “I want to wake her slowly. She said that she doesn’t normally sleep well so I’d rather give her as much peace as I can.”</p><p>Holly and Shelby both nodded.</p><p>“We trust you, blondie. Don’t take too long otherwise we’ll have finished off all that cider that I could smell.”</p><p>Shelby chuckled. “You always know where the alcohol is.”</p><p>“This is a highly trained nose, babe. Never fails.”</p><p>Brittany smiled as they left and marvelled at how far she and Shelby had come in three weeks. She was super grateful, of course, and hoped that the ease with which Holly and Shelby interacted with her family was a sign of good things to come.</p><p>She watched Santana sleep for another ten minutes or so before forcing herself to wake Santana up. She didn’t want to but Victoria was super strict about timings for dinner. Cider chat was interspersed with cooking and baking all the things that had been prepared earlier and it was a very social affair. Brittany loved it, honestly, and she loved seeing her mom so happy.</p><p>Brittany moved her phone and headphones out of the way and leaned down to press soft kisses to Santana’s cheek in an attempt to wake her. She nuzzled the warm skin in between kisses, happy to shower Santana with attention until she got a response. After a few minutes, Brittany felt Santana’s fingers move across her thigh and she breathed in deeply as she awoke. It was a beautiful moment when Santana’s eyes opened, rested on Brittany and smiled.</p><p>
  <em>God, I love those eye smiles.</em>
</p><p>“Hey, beautiful,” Brittany whispered. “Time to get up.”</p><p><em>Did you sleep?”</em> Santana signed as she woke up fully.</p><p>“Nah, I would have been a grumpy cat if I had. I’m tired enough that if I sleep, it needs to be for longer than two hours otherwise I’d be annoyed.”</p><p>Santana sat up, straddling Brittany’s lap. Brittany comfortably let her arms rest low on Santana’s waist.</p><p>“Hey,” Brittany murmured, smiling.</p><p>Santana smiled back. <em>Hey</em>, she mouthed.</p><p>They traded soft kisses until Brittany put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Did I not give you enough sweet lady kisses before you feel asleep?” she teased.</p><p><em>Never enough</em>, Santana signed with a grin.</p><p>“Amen to that.” Brittany tightened her grip on Santana’s waist and shuffled to the end of her bed. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany as she stood up, studying her face.</p><p>“What’s up?” Brittany asked once they were in the bathroom.</p><p><em>Love you</em>, Santana mouthed.</p><p>“I love you.” Brittany kissed her before letting her feet touch the floor gently. “My Santana Strawberry.”</p><p>Santana grinned and pulled Brittany in for more kisses. Once again, Brittany had to bring them both back down to reality. After a week of uncertainty and insecurity about their relationship, she knew that they both craved the physical contact of hugs, kisses and even just touching one another. Brittany didn’t mind because she knew that their relationship was stronger than ever and she was going to be whatever she needed to be for Santana over that weekend.</p><p>And forever, honestly.</p><p>Santana turned on the shower while Brittany undressed. She smirked at Santana eyeing her naked body. She couldn’t exactly make any comment since she did the exact same thing. They had a quick shower together, copping a few feels and giggling a lot but was overall a fairly tame shower.</p><p>Santana grabbed a smaller bag from the weekend bag that Shelby had left for her and stayed in the bathroom doing her makeup. Brittany didn’t bother hiding her excitement. She’d never seen Santana with make up on and she felt like it was her birthday or something. Brittany straightened her hair and joined Santana in the bathroom to apply her very limited make up. Mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss and some concealer to cover up the hickey Santana had accidentally given her during their make out session earlier. It had been every difficult to stop after that but Brittany had somehow found the willpower. She wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to resist Santana for another month when her desire grew every day.</p><p>“Baby, you always look gorgeous, but I’m <em>loving</em> that smoky eye look you have going on,” Brittany said, kissing her temple. Santana’s dark lipstick had deterred her from any lip smooches.</p><p>Santana just winked and Brittany sighed happily. She exited the bathroom and discarded her towel for her underwear and dress. It was shorter and had a more puffed out skirt with no straps. Quinn had teased her that she looked like she had plucked an albino peacock’s feathers to make the dress and while Brittany had to agree that Quinn may have had a point, she really liked it.</p><p>To complete her look, she pulled out a pair of ballet flats because wearing heels would have made her even taller than Santana and she liked their height differential. She knew how to kiss Santana’s temple without even looking when they were at their normal heights.</p><p>“Babe, I’m gonna head downstairs,” Brittany said, poking her head into the bathroom.</p><p>Santana’s dark eyes, accentuated by her dark makeup, took her in from head to toe and lifted an eyebrow in appreciation.</p><p>“Easy, tiger,” Brittany teased with a wink. “We have a dinner party to attend. Don’t be too long, okay?”</p><p>Santana shook her head and Brittany blew her a kiss before heading out of her room and down to the den where she could hear everyone else had already gathered.</p><p>“Ah, she lives!” Victoria cheered when Brittany entered. “I was about to send Quinn to find you.”</p><p>“Much to my protests,” Quinn added.</p><p>Brittany chuckled.</p><p>“You’re always making out whenever I go in there.”</p><p>“You never knock,” Brittany countered. “And we’re not always making out. Jeez.”</p><p>“Okay, like ninety percent of the time,” Quinn altered.</p><p>“Way to make me seem like a great influence on Santana in front of her aunts, Q,” Brittany said, pinching her friend on the forearm.</p><p>“Ow, bitch!” Quinn yelped. “They already know the sun shines out of your ass so you’re good.”</p><p>Brittany just shook her head and went to get a cup of cider from her dad. She took a sip and hummed her appreciation, much to Chris’ delight.</p><p>“Better than last year, Dad.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“Thanks, Britt.” He kissed her forehead and Brittany gave him a side hug before heading over to where her mom was sitting with Holly and Shelby.</p><p>“Blondie, looking good,” Holly said with a wink.</p><p>“Thanks, Holly. Mom, you look gorgeous, as always.”</p><p>Victoria’s cheeks tinted red as Brittany sat down next to her.</p><p>“Santana’s still getting ready. She should be down shortly.”</p><p>“God, she was agonising over that dress for days,” Shelby said with a smile. “She kept changing her mind between two dresses. I think you’re gonna like it, Brittany.”</p><p>Brittany grinned. “I like her in anything so I have no doubt.”</p><p>“Wanky,” Holly mumbled.</p><p>“Holly!” Shelby admonished.</p><p>“Sorry, what is wanky?” Victoria asked. Brittany hadn’t heard of it either.</p><p>“It’s a word Santana came up with. Basically means the same as ‘that’s what she said’.”</p><p>Brittany chuckled. “Of course she did.”</p><p>“Britt, I was wondering if I could discuss something with you,” Holly said, suddenly serious.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sure. Here or…?”</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>Brittany shrugged at Victoria’s concerned look and followed Holly out of the den. She sighed when she realised where Holly was taking her. The motion sensor lights flickered on, making the still water of the pool look incredibly eerie.</p><p>“How deep is this pool?” Holly asked.</p><p>“Uh, maybe three feet in the shallow end but goes to eight feet in the deep.”</p><p>“Eight feet? That’s a fair bit of manoeuvrability, even for someone as tall as you, right?”</p><p>Brittany frowned. “Yeah, I guess. Holly, what’s this about?”</p><p>“I was doing some research after you left earlier and I came across something that I think could really help your recovery, both physical and mental.”</p><p>“It has to do with me getting in this pool, though.”</p><p>“Yes. Aqua therapy is great for leg injuries because it offers the only real therapy without body weight resistance. The main reason that ankle, knee and other leg injuries take so long to fully recover from is because your legs support your body weight. The water eliminates that and allows your body to heal that much faster.”</p><p>Brittany’s eyes grew wider and wider as Holly explained. “You think this could get me back sooner than expected?”</p><p>Holly nodded. “You’ve made exceptional progress since our first session, Britt, but you and I both know that this injury is about far more than just the physical. I’m trying to figure out the best way for you to come back, stronger than ever without the worry of your knee not being able to keep up with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know you won’t clear me for training until my knee is right,” Brittany said softly. “At first, I was really upset about that but I know that you just want me to not risk a relapse in a few years because I didn’t do things right the first time.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Holly agreed. She put a hand on Brittany’s shoulder. “I really think this is a good idea. Mull over it this weekend and we can discuss it more on Tuesday, okay?”</p><p>Brittany nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Holly.”</p><p>“Anytime, sweet cheeks.” Holly turned to leave Brittany to her thoughts. “Hey, firecracker. Look at you. Hot tamale.”</p><p>Brittany looked behind her and her mouth dropped open. Santana was signing something to Holly but Brittany couldn’t focus on anything that was being said. Santana looked <em>breathtaking</em>. Her dress was long, shimmery and gold. It blended perfectly with her caramel skin and her hair had been pulled over one shoulder. Coupled with her dreamy smoky eyes and dark lipstick, she looked absolutely stunning.</p><p>
  <em>And she’s all mine.</em>
</p><p>Brittany decided that the aqua therapy decision could wait. Her focus needed to be one hundred percent on the girl in front of her. She took in every inch of Santana as she finished up her conversation with Holly. Brittany was intrigued to see that Santana had heels on, making her a bit taller than usual.</p><p>
  <em>She is an actual goddess. I am the luckiest girl in the world.</em>
</p><p>Holly glanced back at Brittany and gave her a wink before walking back in the direction of the den, leaving Santana looking shyly at Brittany.</p><p>“Baby, you look so beautiful,” Brittany said, walking up to her slowly. “I mean, you know I always think you’re beautiful, right?”</p><p>Santana smiled and nodded. She reached out and linked their hands together. Brittany stepped closer so that their fronts were pressed together. Santana’s heels meant that they were a lot closer in height than usual. Brittany rested her forehead against Santana’s.</p><p><em>Everything okay?</em> Santana signed with one hand.</p><p>“Yeah, all good,” Brittany replied. “Holly came up with a new therapy idea and was talking to me about it.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes were curious.</p><p>“I don’t wanna think about that now, baby,” Brittany murmured, closing her eyes and savouring Santana’s closeness. “I want to enjoy this wonderful evening with you and my family and your family and hope that we’ll be doing this for years and years to come.”</p><p>Santana nodded against her forehead and Brittany smiled in contentment.</p><p>“I love you, Santana Lopez. I can’t wait to spend forever with you.”</p><p>“I love you, Britt,” Santana whispered back.</p><hr/><p>Santana was nervously scratching the material of her dress – which was gorgeous; she was very glad that Shelby had convinced her to go with the gold one – as everyone settled down at the extravagantly decorated dinner table. She was feeling a little overwhelmed because Thanksgiving was clearly a very important holiday in the Pierce household and she thought that she could handle things as long as Brittany and Holly and Shelby were there.</p><p>But she kinda wasn’t.</p><p>She was actually kinda freaking out.</p><p>“San?”</p><p>She looked on either side of her. Both Brittany and Shelby had voiced their concern in saying her name and she was so grateful for the support she had. Her chest started to tighten.</p><p>
  <em>No, dammit! I don’t want this to happen now! I don’t want to ruin this for Britt and her family because I can’t control my anxiety!</em>
</p><p>“Baby, do we need to go somewhere?” Brittany asked quietly, linking her fingers with Santana’s, which centred her a bit.</p><p><em>I can do this. I can do this.</em> Santana knew that if she kept that mantra in her mind, she’d be okay. She needed to focus on the calm and positives.</p><p>She slowly shook her head after a few breaths. <em>I’m okay,</em> she signed. She wasn’t, really, but she was also very stubborn.</p><p>“Just squeeze my hand if you need to go,” Brittany whispered, kissing her cheek.</p><p>Santana flushed with love and appreciation. She really had the most wonderful girlfriend. She turned to Shelby on her other side. Shelby was already looking at her so she signed her request quickly with one hand.</p><p>“Yes, of course. You’re okay, though?” Shelby asked in a low voice.</p><p><em>Not really but I’m determined to be</em>, Santana replied. She was always one hundred percent honest about how she was feeling around Thanksgiving because two years prior, she’d had a severe panic attack and almost seriously injured herself, all because she’d played things close to the chest. Holly had spent a lot of time with her during her recovery and convinced her to always tell them if she wasn’t okay.</p><p>She knew that Holly trusted her to do the right thing and since Brittany had come into her life, Shelby was starting to finally trust her too, which meant so much to Santana.</p><p>
  <em>She’s a light in everyone’s life, not just mine.</em>
</p><p>“Does everyone have a drink?” Chris asked before sitting down.</p><p>“That wine seems awfully far away,” Quinn muttered on the opposite side of the table between Rachel and Victoria.</p><p>“You don’t need more wine,” Rachel and Victoria chorused.</p><p>That made everyone at the table laugh and Santana felt the tightness in her chest ease a little bit.</p><p>
  <em>You’re going to be okay. You’ve had dinner with Britt’s parents before. This is nothing new nor is it scary. You’re fine.</em>
</p><p>Santana closed her eyes briefly and took a few slow, deep breaths. Brittany’s thumb started caressing her knuckles and the pressure all but abated. She opened her eyes and smiled gratefully at Brittany, who just winked at her and grinned back.</p><p>Santana bit her lip as she felt the familiar stirring of desire in her belly. She would never call herself a sexual being – she’d never even had sex before – but Brittany awoke something in her that she’d never felt before and she felt as though it was wild and untamed and needed <em>something</em> before she exploded.</p><p>Holly had told her that she was horny and it confused Santana because she knew what it felt like to be horny or be turned on. What she felt for Brittany was just so much more than that.</p><p>Like…a <em>lot</em> more.</p><p>Every time they started making out, it became more and more difficult for her to pull away and lately, it had been Brittany pumping the brakes. Santana knew that Brittany wanted to wait until Christmas but she honestly didn’t think she’d be able to last another month. She loved Brittany and really, <em>really</em> wanted to experience everything with her.</p><p>She felt Brittany squeeze her hand and she shook herself back to reality. Rachel was talking, saying how grateful she was for her family, for Quinn and for second chances. Santana was surprised when Rachel looked at her as she said that and she just nodded her appreciation.</p><p>Next was Quinn. “I am thankful that this family has accepted me with all my bullshit, no questions asked, and I love them for it.”</p><p>Santana had never heard Quinn sound so genuine before and the blinding smile that Rachel was giving her spoke volumes. She was really glad that Rachel and Quinn had managed to work things out. She felt a little proud that she had played a role in that, however small.</p><p>“I am thankful for my incredible husband, whose hard work has enabled me to have a career that I truly love. I am grateful for my two daughters,” Victoria said with a wide smile, “and addons.”</p><p>“Hey!” Quinn protested.</p><p>“I am thankful for my wonderful wife, my amazing daughters and to our new friends who, I’m sure, will become family in due course,” Chris said, smiling knowingly at Santana, Shelby and Holly.</p><p>“Amen to that, brother,” Holly cheered.</p><p>Laughter rang around the table, further settling Santana’s nerves.</p><p>“I am thankful for my parents, for giving me every opportunity to achieve my dreams,” Brittany said, and Santana’s attention was immediately focussed on her. “I am thankful for my super talented sister who has her moments but always finds her way.” Brittany and Rachel shared a warm look. “I am grateful for Q, who has become the other sister I never knew I needed nor wanted.”</p><p>“Please, bitch, you love me,” Quinn retorted.</p><p>Santana heard Shelby make a strangled noise, probably at Quinn’s crass behaviour. She understood completely. Quinn was a shock to the system for anyone who didn’t have some kind of forewarning.</p><p><em>Quinn is family. She’s very different, but she’s family,</em> she signed quickly to Shelby.</p><p>Shelby glanced at her and nodded. Santana made a mental note to reassure Shelby later. She knew that Shelby worried about influences that would affect her anxiety and honestly, Quinn had been a big worry for Santana in the beginning but she no longer had that fear. She knew that Brittany and Quinn’s thing was long finished and the way Quinn looked at Rachel would decimate any doubts.</p><p>“I am grateful to Holly for being the breath of fresh air we all need.”</p><p>“You know it, sweet cheeks.”</p><p>Brittany chuckled. “I am also grateful to you for being the driving force behind my recovery. No one else would have me at this point in my recovery. You’re incredible.”</p><p>“This is true. I am incredible,” Holly said, nodding in agreement.</p><p>Santana cracked a smile. Holly’s confidence was well-founded but totally for show. She loved it.</p><p>“I am grateful to Shelby for two things. Firstly, you played a major part in putting my attacker in jail and I will be forever thankful because it means that I sleep a little easier at night.”</p><p>“Here, here,” Victoria chimed in.</p><p>Santana glanced at Shelby, who looked shellshocked at Brittany’s heartfelt dedication.</p><p>
  <em>My girlfriend has such a generous heart. I need to find a way to fit that into the symphony. Perhaps in the third movement-</em>
</p><p>“Secondly, I wouldn’t have Santana in my life if not for you. And as much as I love my family, she’s everything.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh…</em>
</p><p>Santana had expected that Brittany would say something but she didn’t think that it would be so intense. Brittany’s blue eyes drew her in and held her there.</p><p>“And finally, my Santana Strawberry, I am so, so grateful for you. I’m grateful that we found each other in such a unique way where our connection was forged from hour one. I’m grateful that a series of events led us to learn more about one another, even if they were bad things. I’m grateful that you trusted me, loved me and took care of me.”</p><p>Santana felt tears prickling her eyes but she didn’t dare blink for fear of missing a moment.</p><p>“I am grateful that we have this physical, emotional and creative connection. We’re so entwined in one another and while I know a lot of people think that’s unhealthy, we’ve come out the other end of a string of pretty intense events stronger than ever and I think that is a testament to that connection. I am grateful that you sat down at that piano and played an accompaniment that you hadn’t practised. I am grateful that you gave me a chance. I am grateful that you let me dance to your music. I am grateful that you create music for me.” Brittany lifted Santana’s hands in hers and pressed a kiss to one specific finger in particular, and it got Santana’s heart racing – and not in the anxiety-ridden way.</p><p>It was definitely more in the <em>I can’t wait to marry this girl</em> way.</p><p><em>I love you</em>, Santana mouthed.</p><p><em>I love you</em>, Brittany mouthed back, kissing the ring finger on her left hand once more.</p><p>Brittany turned to face the table, her left hand still tangled with Santana’s right. Santana knew that Britt had arranged the seating that way because she was left-handed and could eat without having to let go of Brittany’s hand in case she needed to have her as a tether.</p><p>Santana took a breath and glanced at Shelby who was looking at her with a warm smile.</p><p><em>You ready? </em>Shelby signed.</p><p>Santana nodded, kinda of hating that her words were going to come out of Shelby’s mouth. She wanted to be able to say them herself but there was just no way that was happening. She gently disengaged her fingers from Brittany’s and glanced at her in apology. Brittany just smiled encouragingly. Her whole body was facing Santana’s so she could see her signing.</p><p>“Thank you to Shelby for interpreting,” Shelby said for Santana. “This past month has been a reawakening for me, of sorts and I never thought that I would be grateful for so many things and so many people again.”</p><p>Santana took a breath and looked at Holly. “Holly, you have always been my go-to for advice. Whether it was about school or girls or clothes, you have always been honest and trusting. You helped shape me into the person I am today.”</p><p>Santana looked at her aunt, who seemed to want to look at Santana’s face and not at her hands. Santana would have liked that – she valued eye contact – but it just wasn’t feasible with sign language. And as much as she loved Brittany and was super proud of how far she’d come with her understanding of sign language, it would take too long for her to sign everything. She could use shorthand with Shelby.</p><p>“Shelby, you and Holly are an amazing pair. You complement one another and together, you took on the job of raising me when you were not prepared for it. I am grateful that you took me in with all of my problems, that you were patient with me, that you loved me even when I screamed and fought you-“ Shelby was getting choked up and Holly put a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Santana paused and waited for Shelby to look at her. She smiled and tilted her head in a question. Shelby knew her well enough to understand what she was asking. She smiled shakily and nodded. Santana waited a few more moments before she continued signing.</p><p>“You loved me and worried about me and cared for me during my darkest time and I will be forever grateful to you for that.” Shelby took a breath. “Thank you,“ she whispered to Santana.</p><p>Santana nodded and flexed her fingers as she considered her words. “I don’t want to steal what Brittany said about Shelby and Holly but the same is true for Chris and Victoria. I am so eternally grateful that you brought the love of my life into this world. You are both caring, passionate and motivated people and you allowed her to follow her dreams, thereby meeting me. Words will never be enough to show my thanks.”</p><p>“Oh, honey,” Victoria murmured, fanning herself as tears gathered in her eyes.</p><p>Chris just smiled and nodded, grabbing his wife’s hand and holding it tightly.</p><p>“Rachel, I don’t know you very well yet, but that doesn’t mean I’m not grateful for you. I’m grateful for the role you play in this family. You bring out the best parts of everyone. You make everyone strive to be their best. I know that because you have that expectation for yourself. You strive to be the very best you can be and even though it doesn’t always go according to plan, you make sure that you rectify your mistakes. Which brings me to Quinn.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m the mistake, then?”</p><p>“Babe, shut up or so help me,” Rachel hissed. To Santana she said, “I apologise. Please continue.”</p><p>Santana just smiled and kept Quinn in her eyeline as she signed. “Quinn, I am grateful that you have been such a rock, not just for Brittany but for me as well. We didn’t have the best start but I’d like to think that we’re friends now, maybe? After the…incident, you became just as protective as Britt and that means so much to me. I’ve never really had friends who would stand up for me the way you did. Thank you.”</p><p>Quinn looked uncomfortable but she met Santana’s eyes and nodded her thanks.</p><p>Santana paused for a moment and quickly signed to Shelby that she wanted to talk to Brittany herself. Shelby nodded and squeezed her knee. Santana shifted around so that she was finally facing Brittany. Even though she’d known Britt was there, she felt so much relief being able to see her.</p><p><em>You don’t have to translate for me,</em> Santana began. <em>I just want to let you know that I am the most grateful for you. I never want to take you for granted. I never want to make you doubt how much I love you. I never want to make you worry but we both know you will anyway.</em></p><p>Brittany chuckled softly, her eyes alight with love and adoration. Santana absolutely loved it when Brittany looked at her like that.</p><p>
  <em>I know that this is going to be the first of many holidays together and I can’t wait to spend every single one with you and your wonderful family.</em>
</p><p>Brittany blinked away a stray tear and linked her fingers with Santana’s as soon as she could tell that she was done.</p><p>“Thank you, baby. That was beautiful,” she whispered. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you,” Santana whispered back, moving close to Brittany’s ear so that the table didn’t see her whispering. She wasn’t ready for them to start asking questions, even if they already suspected, which they probably did.</p><p>Brittany pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, everyone, for joining our family for this wonderful holiday,” Victoria said, her voice still emotional. “I know I’ve given my thanks around the table but it truly means a lot that you all humour me by making this holiday as special as possible. Every year, I never think you can best yourselves and yet, you do. Every single year.”</p><p>“We don’t humour you, Mom,” Rachel said, smiling. “We do it because we love this holiday just as much. And that’s because <em>you</em> love it. You passed that on to us.”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly. And hey, I never would have learned how to bake if not for this holiday,” Brittany added.</p><p>Santana’s eyes zeroed in on Brittany’s pie which looked absolutely mouth-watering. She couldn’t wait to try it.</p><p>“I do have something that I would like to add to the festivities,” Holly piped up from her spot at the head of the table opposite Chris.</p><p>“Oh, of course! My apologies,” Victoria said quickly.</p><p>“Don’t even worry about it, Vicky,” Holly replied with an easy smile. “The amount of love and gratitude flying around this table is  so wonderful and I’m glad that those two crazy kids found one another because it meant that Shelby and I met you two and I gotta say, I love hanging out. It’s always a blast.”</p><p>“I’ll second that,” Shelby said, taking Holly’s hand. “I’m not generally the type who enjoys going out, whereas Holly is the social butterfly, but I do find myself looking forward to our dinners. Your family is wonderful and Brittany, I am sorry for how I judged you in the beginning. It was wrong of me. You and your family are truly genuine, kind and wonderful people.”</p><p>“Uh, th-thank you, Shelby. That truly means a lot,” Brittany replied.</p><p>Santana grinned happily. Everyone was happy and everyone was getting along. Her anxiety from before was pretty much gone except for the little niggle in the back of her mind that always seemed to hang around.</p><p>“What I do want to say, though,” Holly added, “is that I’ve realised how short life is and Shelby, I think it’s time that we made things official, don’t you?”</p><p>Santana gasped, as did pretty much everyone else around the table. Holly reached inside her clutch and pulled out a small box.</p><p><em>Oh my god, I can’t believe she’s finally asking her! </em>Holly had spoken to Santana many times before about asking Shelby to marry her and Shelby had never really seemed interested in the idea. She was happy with the way things were. Santana knew that Holly wanted to have the whole wedding/reception/honeymoon shebang and she was just <em>so</em> glad that her aunts were finally taking that step.</p><p>“Oh, Holly,” Shelby breathed, her hand covering her heart.</p><p>Holly took Shelby’s hand and looked in her eyes. “Babe, we’ve been on one hell of a journey together. Through everything, it’s always been you by my side and me by your side. No matter what or who life threw at us, we grew and overcame it all. And here we are, sitting amongst friends and family and I can’t think of a better time or place to ask you to marry me.” Holly shifted off the chair so that she was kneeling on the floor.</p><p>Brittany’s hand tightened around Santana’s.</p><p>“Shelby Corcoran, will you be my wife?” Holly asked and Santana was surprised to hear a little waver in her voice.</p><p>“Yes!” Shelby all but shouted, kissing Holly.</p><p>The table erupted into cheers and Santana wiggled happily in her chair. She waited until Holly had put the ring on before getting up and throwing her arms around them both.</p><p>“Thanks, firecracker,” Holly murmured in her ear. “You gave me the courage to do this. You and Britt.”</p><p>Santana pulled back and grinned.</p><p>“Just wait a few years to start ringing your own wedding bells, okay?” Holly teased and just like that, she was back to her usual self.</p><p>Santana gave Shelby another hug before stepping back and allowing everyone to congratulate them. She felt familiar hands circle her waist.</p><p>“I know we’ll be there in a few years but is it weird that I can’t wait?”</p><p>Santana turned in Brittany’s arms and shook her head. <em>I want it just as much as you do</em>, she signed.</p><p>Brittany grinned and kissed her softly. “I’m very excited for our future together, Santana.”</p><p><em>Me too</em>, Santana replied, believing for the first time in years that everything was going to be okay.</p><hr/><p>“Vicky, Chris, that was a positively gorgeous evening,” Holly said as she and Shelby were getting ready to go home.</p><p>“Thank you so much for coming! You certainly helped make it a wonderful one,” Victoria replied, hugging Holly. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay over? You’re more than welcome to use one of our guest rooms.”</p><p>“Much appreciated, Vicky, but I kinda wanna get my woman home,” Holly said with a wink.</p><p>Brittany pulled a face and Santana giggled in her arms.</p><p>“Chris, please email me on Tuesday,” Shelby was telling Brittany’s dad. “I’m sure that we can figure something out.”</p><p>“She’s super expensive, though,” Holly chirped. “You think you can afford her?”</p><p>“I may have to take out a mortgage,” Chris said with a wink.</p><p>“Holly, I’m not <em>that</em> expensive,” Shelby admonished. “Anyway, this family gets the friends discount.”</p><p>“I don’t even get the friends discount,” Holly said with a pout.</p><p>Brittany loved how dramatic she was.</p><p>“No, you get the fiancée discount,” Shelby replied. “Wow, that sounds so weird to say. But in a good way!”</p><p>Holly eyed her suspiciously before holding her coat out for her to step into. Shelby shrugged it on and kissed Holly’s cheek before turning to Santana and Brittany.</p><p>Brittany had never seen the affectionate side of Holly and Shelby’s relationship. She knew that it had to be there – they’d been together for over ten years. It was really great to have such a positive couple as role models for her and Santana. Her parents were great and super in love but it was different seeing two women achieve it too.</p><p>As Shelby took Santana’s hand, she looked at them both. “Happy Thanksgiving,” she whispered, smiling at Santana. “We’re creating new and wonderful memories together.”</p><p>Brittany heard Santana take in a breath sharply but she didn’t worry herself. Shelby was being positive and what she’d said was exactly what Brittany had hoped to do with the evening and many more to come. She wanted Santana to have a good association with the holiday instead of horrific one she’d lived with for the past seven years.</p><p>Brittany stepped back to let Santana and her aunt properly embrace.</p><p>“Yo, Blondie, don’t forget to think about what we discussed earlier,” Holly said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I will,” Brittany promised. “I’ll let you know my decision on Tuesday. I kinda want today and tomorrow to be all about Santana,” she added in a low voice. “Although I think you’ve done a great job in helping her deal with some bad associations with today.”</p><p>Holly grinned and looked at Shelby, who was having a quiet signing conversation with Santana. “While I’m hopeful that it will help San, my reasons for proposing were entirely selfish.”</p><p>“As they should be,” Brittany said. “Congratulations again. I’m really, really happy for you two.”</p><p>“I’m happy for us too! What a coincidence.”</p><p>They laughed and Shelby gently guided Holly over to Santana so that she was standing in front of Brittany.</p><p>“Congratulations to you as well,” Brittany said with a genuine smile.</p><p>“Thank you. Um, Brittany, I wanted to thank you personally, again, for what you said up in your bedroom. I, uh, didn’t even realise how I’d been ignoring my own grief in order to make sure that Santana was okay. Holly has mentioned it numerous times because she’s insanely clever and sees all-“</p><p>“You better believe I’m omnipotent AF,” Holly chimed in.</p><p>The smile on Shelby’s face when she looked at Holly made Brittany suddenly wish that she were five years older so that could be engaged. She didn’t how it was going to happen but she just knew that as soon as she and Santana were done with college, they were gonna get married. She didn’t want an engagement or a wedding to detract from the college years, even though she had no doubt that they would be together and stronger than ever in five years’ time.</p><p>“I can’t wait to have that,” Brittany said without thinking.</p><p>Shelby’s eyes shot back to her.</p><p>“Oh, uh, obviously, not right now.”</p><p>“And not for the foreseeable future, right?” Shelby asked slowly.</p><p>Brittany nodded. “After college, definitely. Not before.”</p><p>Shelby nodded after a pause. “Okay, good. I think that I didn’t want to see the connection you two share because I didn’t trust you – I didn’t trust anyone, actually. But the last few weeks have made it very clear that you love her as much as I do.” They both looked at Santana, who was laughing at whatever Holly was saying. “I believe that you have the mettle to make it through the rest of high school and college as long as you keep these levels of honestly and communication going.”</p><p>Brittany nodded firmly. “Absolutely.”</p><p>“If I could offer one piece of advice,” Shelby added quietly. “Holly and I have been together for over ten years and not all of it has been good. We’ve had bad spells. It’s tough during those times to remember why you want to be together and even though right now it feels like you’ll never lose that feeling of loving her and wanting her around all the time, things change as you grow older. <em>You</em> change. The best part about you and Santana meeting so young is that you can grow together. Just don’t let either of you grow to the detriment of the other. This is a partnership. It’s got to be equal.”</p><p>“Thank you, Shelby. I really appreciate the advice and I’m going to take it to heart.”</p><p>“Right, missus, let me get you home, ay?” Holly announced in a terrible British accent as she threw an arm around Shelby’s shoulders.</p><p>“Yes, dear,” Shelby replied, but the smile never left her face.</p><p>Brittany felt Santana’s arms slide around her waist and she reciprocated, holding her close. Chris opened the door for Holly and Shelby and a chorus of goodbyes echoed in the entrance hall. Chris shut the door and smiled at Brittany and Santana.</p><p>“Coffee in the den?” he offered.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Brittany replied. “Babe?”</p><p>Santana nodded and they followed Chris and Victoria into the den where Rachel and Quinn were already taking up the big sofa. Quinn’s shoes were discarded on the floor and her head was resting in Rachel’s lap. Rachel was running her fingers through Quinn’s hair and they talked quietly. Brittany smiled. She’d been very supportive of Quinn and Rachel working their issues out but she’d be lying if she didn’t admit that a small part of her had been worried that it would end in disaster – based on their track record, things were going exceptionally well.</p><p>Brittany really hoped that they were all done with the drama and the bad things. They all deserved happiness and love.</p><p>“This has by far been my favourite holiday ever,” Rachel declared.</p><p>“Seconded,” Brittany said.</p><p>“Thirded,” Victoria added with a smile.</p><p>“I just agree with the lovely ladies in the room,” Chris said diplomatically.</p><p>“Don’t have much of a choice, do you, Chris?” Quinn teased.</p><p>“I accepted my lot in life long ago,” Chris said with a dramatic sigh.</p><p>“You’ve been hanging around Holly too much,” Victoria laughed.</p><p>“Those two ladies are quite remarkable. Santana, I’m glad that you have them in your life and vice versa.”</p><p>Santana signed her thanks and Brittany smiled at the ease with which Santana communicated with her family. She made a point of teaching them some basic sign language. She knew that her mom has already started her own research which warmed her heart.</p><p>Chris poured out the coffee from the press and took two cups to Rachel and Quinn, the latter sitting up and taking it with a smile. Brittany hummed happily and added cream and sugar to Santana’s coffee before handing it to her with a wink. Santana responded in kind and suddenly Brittany couldn’t wait for cuddles. It felt like ages since she’d last kissed Santana.</p><p>The three couples each took a couch and sat together in a companionable silence as they drank their coffee.</p><p>“Rach, are you sure about staying?” Quinn asked quietly.</p><p>Brittany wasn’t sure if the rest of them were meant to hear it but since no one was talking, the words carried across the room.</p><p>Rachel kissed Quinn’s cheek. “Yes. You’ve worked so hard and I’m not going to let you jeopardise any opportunities you may have in New York after graduation. The final showcase is so, so important, Quinn. That’s where the big names are.”</p><p>“Well, some come to the winter showcase too,” Quinn argued.</p><p>“Yes, but nowhere near the same volume.”</p><p>“But what about your plans in New York? Didn’t you have arrangements to meet with that lady from NYADA?” Quinn pressed.</p><p>Brittany smiled into her coffee mug as Santana snuggled closer and rested her head on Brittany’s shoulder. Quinn was covering all her bases. It was her insecurity making sure that Rachel wasn’t sacrificing anything for her because she still thought that she wasn’t worth anyone’s time or love. It was going to take Rachel a long time to help Quinn heal from that completely but Brittany had faith that if things carried on the way they were at the moment, with them actually talking openly about their fears, that they would be fine.</p><p>They would <em>all</em> be fine.</p><p><em>New York in June sounds like it’s going to be fun,</em> Santana signed.</p><p>Not wanting to interrupt Rachel and Quinn, Brittany signed back slowly. She wasn’t nearly as comfortable signing herself as she was reading signs. It was too easy to lapse into verbal responses since Santana could hear her.</p><p>
  <em>I think it will be. The four of us in New York will be a blast.</em>
</p><p><em>Do you think we’d all stay together?</em> Santana asked.</p><p>Brittany pulled her mouth to one side as she considered. <em>That depends on where we end up going to school. We may get campus housing. I think it’s a little too early to tell.</em></p><p>Santana’s hands shook a little as she started signing, <em>Would you want to live together if we had the chance?</em></p><p><em>Absolutely</em>. Brittany’s response was quick and sure. She may not know what her plans would be in New York but she definitely knew that she wanted to be around Santana as much as possible. Living together would be heaven.</p><p>She drained the rest of her coffee as Santana did the same. They didn’t even need to look at one another as Brittany took their cups, got up and put them on the tray. She held out a hand to Santana, who linked their fingers as she stood.</p><p>“Mom, Dad, thank you for a lovely evening,” she said to them quietly, not wanting to interrupt Rachel and Quinn, who were still talking.</p><p>“You’re very welcome, Britt. Your pie was delicious and that stuffing was so, so good. I don’t know how you get it to taste that good,” Chris gushed.</p><p>Victoria hushed him with a smile. She looked up at Brittany and Santana. “Good night, girls. Sweet dreams.”</p><p>“Night,” Chris whispered. “We’ll do brunch tomorrow so you can sleep in a bit.”</p><p>“Awesome,” Brittany said with a grin. She blew kisses at both her parents and Santana waved.</p><p>They walked past Rachel and Quinn who were still talking but both caught their eyes and exchanged waves. Santana tugged Britt back as they got to the stairs and Brittany glanced back to see her pulling off her heels, a look of immediate relief crossing her face.</p><p>“Oh, my baby. Sacrificing comfort for glamour,” Brittany sympathised. She suspected that Santana’s feet would be quite tender so stepped close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist firmly. “May I?” she whispered, looking right into Santana’s eyes at a height she was intimately familiar with.</p><p>Santana looked surprised but it quickly morphed into delight as she nodded. Santana hooked an arm around Brittany’s neck and held her shoes in her free hand. Brittany tucked an arm under Santana’s knees and lifted her up. She was always so surprised how easy it was for her to carry Santana but she definitely wasn’t complaining.</p><p>Brittany grinned and started climbing the stairs, knowing the way by heart so she didn’t have to look away from Santana’s gorgeous face. She loved the moments of quiet between them where they just looked at one another, content with just that.</p><p>As soon as they reached Brittany’s bedroom, Santana flicked on the light switch and managed to pull the door closed behind them. It shut with a soft thud and Brittany looked at Santana in surprise. They usually didn’t sleep with the door all the way closed since she had the top floor to herself. Something in Santana’s eyes told her that she had a reason.</p><p>
  <em>This should be interesting.</em>
</p><p>Brittany arrived at her bed and gently lay Santana down, kissing her nose as she did so. Santana didn’t let go of Brittany’s neck and pulled her down on top of her. Brittany laughed.</p><p>“Baby, let me get out of my dress. It’s gonna crease.”</p><p>Santana let her go, but not before stealing a steamy smooch, leaving Brittany a little forgetful as to why she was getting up at all.</p><p>“Your lips, Miss Lopez, are dangerous weapons,” she said, pulling the zipper of her dress down. She knew Santana was watching her every move, propped up on her elbows.</p><p>It was tempting to make a show of it but Brittany knew that it would blur the lines very quickly and as much as she wanted to make love to Santana, she wanted it to be special. Brittany toed her shoes off and let the dress drop down to the floor. She stepped out of it and bent down to hang it up. Her skin was burning with the intensity of Santana’s stare, even though Brittany couldn’t see her. She could feel those eyes and <em>God</em>, it was intoxicating.</p><p>Brittany took a deep breath before turning around and facing Santana. She was still laying on the bed, propped up as Britt had left her. One very, <em>very</em> big difference was the fact that Santana’s dress had been hiked up to her thighs where Santana’s hand rested, fingers tapping the bare skin.</p><p>
  <em>Lord, she’s going to fucking kill me.</em>
</p><p>“San,” Brittany croaked.</p><p>Santana pushed herself up off the bed and walked over to Brittany. She put one hand behind Brittany’s neck and yanked her into a kiss. Brittany’s arms immediately wrapped around Santana’s waist and she gave into her desire, if only for a few moments. Santana was giving her everything; she could feel the intensity behind the press of her lips, the flick of her tongue, her fingers grazing Brittany’s breast.</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Brittany pulled back, breathless. “Baby, wait.”</p><p>Santana shook her head and pulled Brittany back into her. Brittany moaned as their tongues met immediately. Santana’s hand moved from Brittany’s breast and covered one of her hands, directing it to the zipper in the middle of her back. Brittany broke the kiss briefly to breathe heavily against Santana’s lips, their foreheads pressed together.</p><p>Brittany swallowed as Santana nodded subtly against her. Brittany gripped the zipper and slowly pulled it down, her heart pounding even louder with each link opened.</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t just undressing her. I’ve done that so many times before. This is different. This is…more.</em>
</p><p>When Brittany reached the bottom of the zipper in the small of Santana’s back, Santana shrugged her shoulders and the beautiful golden dress dropped down, sliding off her gorgeous body like silk.</p><p>They’d seen each other and held each other while wearing underwear so many times but everything felt bigger.</p><p>
  <em>I need to talk to her, though. If she wants to do this, I need to find out if she’s a virgin.</em>
</p><p>Santana jumped up and wrapped her legs around Brittany’s waist. Brittany’s reflexes activated instinctively and she caught Santana easily, one arm supporting her back and the other cushioning and <em>very</em> squeezable butt cheek.</p><p>“Baby,” Brittany whispered, just as Santana was about to kiss her. “I…I want this, I do. More than you know. I need to make sure about a few things before we go any further, okay?”</p><p>Santana frowned.</p><p>“It’s nothing bad, I promise. We’ve just…never really talked about sex stuff before and I think it’s important that we do.”</p><p>Santana nodded begrudgingly. Brittany leaned in to kiss her in what she hoped was reassurance. With Santana still secure in her arms, she bent down to pick up the discarded golden dress and handed it to Santana, who put it on a hanger. She seemed upset and Brittany worried that she may have said the wrong thing. Santana knew that she wanted her, right? That she wanted to take the next step so badly but wanted to make sure they were both ready?</p><p>Brittany walked back to her bed and sat down. Santana unlocked her legs from Brittany’s waist and straddled her comfortably. Brittany let her hands rest on Santana’s waist, her thumb making small, circular motions over her hip bone.</p><p>“Santana,” she said quietly.</p><p>Brown eyes met hers and she could see a guard. She needed to make sure that she was clear with her words.</p><p>“Baby, I love you more than anything in this world and I honestly could think of nothing I want more than to make love to you all night long.” Brittany took a breath. “This is a big step for us. You know that I don’t exactly have the best sexual past and I don’t know <em>anything </em>about yours or if you even have one. Having sex with you is important to me because this will be a first for me as well. Before, sex was just about the physicality and with you, it’s about <em>everything</em>.” Brittany saw Santana’s guard crack a little. “I don’t want there to be any assumptions between us. I am so fucking nervous, okay? I don’t know what you like or don’t like and yeah, okay, we had that embarrassing moment – on my part – so that should tell you that attraction is not an issue. I’m nervous about making you feel good. Like, what do you want me to do? Are there things you do or don’t like? Are…Are you a virgin?”</p><p>Santana glanced down at her hands which were fidgeting between their stomachs. She nodded slowly.</p><p>“Okay,” Brittany breathed. “That gives me something to work with, San. It means that I need to be careful about penetration, if that’s something you even want me to do. Do you see why we needed to have this conversation? I would have been devastated if I’d unintentionally hurt you.”</p><p><em>Isn’t it going to hurt anyway?</em> Santana signed. Her hands were shaking from nerves and Brittany wondered if she was truly ready.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to hurt. I can be very gentle. We can always try it and if you don’t like it, we stop. It’s about what makes you feel good.”</p><p>Santana met her gaze. <em>You make me feel good.</em></p><p>“Uh, well, th-that’s good – great, even! I, fuck.” Brittany took a deep breath. “I just want you to know that there’s no time limit on when this needs to happen.”</p><p>Santana sat up straighter, which Brittany mirrored. It was something Santana did when she was getting ready to say something serious and Brittany always paid extra special attention so that she didn’t misunderstand.</p><p>
  <em>I know you said that we were going to wait until Christmas Eve because you want it to be perfect and romantic. This, right here, right now, is perfect and romantic because it’s just us and isn’t that all we need? Britt, I want you so much I feel like it’s going to consume me.</em>
</p><p>“I know the feeling,” Brittany murmured.</p><p>
  <em>Then we don’t need to wait. If it feels right, then we should go with it.</em>
</p><p>Brittany nodded slowly. “Okay.”</p><p>Santana smiled and kissed her, pushing up onto her knees so that she was above Britt and kissing down. Brittany loved it because it gave her full range of Santana’s thighs, ass and torso. She let her hands run all over the bare skin, squeezing and stroking. Slowly she let them fall back onto the bed and Santana pressed their bodies together. Brittany grabbed Santana’s hands and linked their fingers together. Santana pressed down harder, devouring Brittany’s mouth with tongue and teeth,</p><p>Brittany’s body was on fire everywhere Santana’s skin was touching hers. It was so intense and she was loving every single second of it. She was more than happy to let Santana be in control. She had a few ideas of how she was going to take Santana to heights of pleasure she (hopefully) had never known.</p><p>
  <em>But for now, my love is dominating and I am loving it.</em>
</p><p>Brittany’s free hand was wandering everywhere and tended to end up squeezing Santana’s thigh, which encouraged a rocking movement to start between them. Suddenly, Santana sat up, releasing Brittany’s hands. She pushed herself up on her elbows, a question on the tip of her tongue but all memory of vocabulary disappeared from her brain as Santana reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting her gorgeous breasts free.</p><p>“Oh,” Brittany breathed. Santana rolled off Brittany lay on her back next to her, quickly removing her panties too.</p><p>“Oh,” Brittany said again.</p><p>Santana smiled and tugged Britt’s arm. Swallowing, Brittany moved on top of her, resting their foreheads together as she savoured all of Santana’s skin. They’d been naked before but never in bed together. Brittany felt Santana’s fingers fumble with her bra clasp and it popped open. She shrugged the garment off her and smiled down at Santana as she let their bare chests touch.</p><p>“Yes,” Brittany hummed, capturing Santana’s waiting lips in a soft kiss. She wanted the passion to remain – and she didn’t think that would be a problem – but she also wanted to savour every second. She didn’t want them to lose themselves.</p><p>They had plenty of time to do that in the future. But they had only one first time and Britt wanted to remember it for all the right reasons.</p><p>Santana’s legs opened and Brittany’s thigh fell between them, her skin making contact with Santana’s sex. Her very wet sex. Brittany could actually feel Santana’s clit pulsating against her quad muscle. Brittany groaned at the feeling and flexed her thigh muscle to test the waters.</p><p>Santana’s hands, which were roaming across her back, stilled and her fingers dug into her skin upon contact. Brittany felt a strong puff of air pass her ear and Santana really felt that pressure.</p><p>“Good, baby?” Brittany whispered, pushing herself up so that she could see her face.</p><p>Santana nodded immediately, her eyes scrunched closed. Her hair was starting to stick to her forehead and Brittany took a moment to brush it away. Santana’s eyes flew open and even though her chest was rising and falling quickly, they had a moment of calm between them.</p><p>“I love you,” Brittany whispered.</p><p>“I love you,” Santana whispered back.</p><p>“Let me know if I hurt you, okay? I’m gonna make you feel good, I promise.”</p><p>“I know,” Santana whispered and Brittany grinned widely.</p><p>She kissed Santana, softly at first and gradually increasing the intensity – it didn’t take much to ignite a fire between them. Every minute or so, Brittany would flex her thigh muscle and Santana would react beautifully. Brittany knew that making Santana feel good was going to very quickly become an obsession for her – if it wasn’t already.</p><p>She tore her lips away from Santana’s – not an easy feat – and started kissing down her neck. She sucked hard in a few places, not enough to leave a mark but she knew Santana enjoyed it. For the first time, Brittany moved down from Santana’s neck to her sternum, placing soft kisses between her breasts. She could feel the rapid beating of Santana’s heart beneath her lips and against her thigh and she <em>loved</em> it. Santana’s hand moved to her head guided Brittany to her breast, making her smile. She liked that Santana was fine with letting her know what she wanted. She wasted no time in wrapping her lips around a nipple and letting her tongue play with it. Santana’s response was glorious. She arched her back and her breath caught in her throat. The hand on Brittany’s head pushed her closer, smashing Brittany’s face into the flesh of Santana’s breast.</p><p>
  <em>You won’t hear me complaining.</em>
</p><p>Brittany let her left hand massage Santana’s other breast while her mouth continued to lavish attention on her right. After a while, she switched her mouth onto the left, blowing lightly over the erect nipple she’d been playing with. Santana’s nails – thankfully they were short – dug into her arm and Brittany shuddered in pleasure. Yes, she liked it a little rough but she could explore that with Santana way down the line. She had far more important things to focus on.</p><p>She spent a few minutes attending to Santana’s left breast while her right hand kept the other one company. She kept flexing her thigh every now and then and the reactions from Santana just fuelled her. She wanted Santana to experience everything in the best way possible. She felt Santana start to tremble so she kissed her way back up to her lips and pressed their bodies together. Santana seemed to appreciate the security of Brittany’s body and just hugged her.</p><p>Brittany kept kissing her cheek, lips and neck softly until Santana had calmed down.</p><p>She lifted her head and looked down. “You okay?” she whispered.</p><p>Santana nodded. “Overwhelming,” she whispered back. “In a good way.”</p><p>Brittany smiled. “I like that we’re talking like this,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss Santana’s lips and neck with purpose.</p><p>Santana dug her fingers in and hissed in a breath. Brittany knew it wasn’t a bad reaction so she continued down her body, paying a little attention to her breasts again. She started trailing her lips and tongue down the middle of Santana’s stomach, letting her teeth nip a bit. The reaction was good and Brittany filed that away for future revisiting.</p><p>As she made her way down Santana’s body, she’d had to move her thigh away and she was aching to elicit a similar reaction again so she settled between Santana’s legs and kissed the insides of her thighs. She looked up at Santana and smiled.</p><p>“You trust me?” she whispered.</p><p>Santana nodded, her chest heaving with all the attention Brittany was giving her body. Brittany kept her eyes on Santana as she manoeuvred Santana’s left thigh over her right shoulder and slipped her left arm under Santana’s right thigh to rest on her stomach and keep her from moving too much if she needed to. She met Santana’s eyes and Santana nodded quickly, biting her lip.</p><p>Brittany grinned, glad that Santana was anticipating the next move as much as she was. Brittany glanced down at Santana’s sex for the first time and licked her lips. The wetness was <em>everywhere</em>. She couldn’t wait to taste it. Brittany flattened her tongue and pressed it against Santana’s folds. It was warm and wet and <em>delicious</em>, as she discovered when she swallowed. Brittany did a little exploration, figuring out what Santana liked and didn’t like. She avoided penetration because she wanted to give Santana at least one orgasm before trying that. It seemed that Santana was pretty open to anything she tried. Eventually, she had but one place to pay attention to and as Brittany pressed her tongue against Santana’s clit, her body arched off the bed. Brittany’s arm kept Santana from moving too quickly and causing Brittany to hurt her so Brittany waited for her to calm down a little, placing soft kisses on the inside of her thigh. Once Santana’s back was flush with the bed, she did the same thing using a slightly different technique, making sure to position herself so that she didn’t risk injury when Santana arched her back again. When Santana did just that, Brittany was able to continue applying the pressure on her clit, massaging it with her tongue. Santana’s body started shaking in a way Brittany was more familiar with – she did the same thing before a big orgasm. She kept her eyes on Santana’s face as she continued the stimulation. Her head was thrown back on the bed, back arched, one hand fisting the covers and the other embedded in Brittany’s hair, encouraging her to continue her ministrations.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t mind if I do.</em>
</p><p>Brittany wrapped her lips around Santana’s clit and sucked. Santana’s body convulsed and as Brittany did it again, she could feel Santana’s body explode.</p><p>Her eyes took in everything that Santana was giving her. One thing she didn’t expect was a sound.</p><p>“Brittany!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I pictured Britt's dress as the one she wears to the Sadie Hawkins dance and Santana's dress is the one she's wearing during the 'How Will I Know' performance.</p><p>ace_hlnwst on socials</p><p>We have a Brittana discord! Come join for shenanigans and nonsense! https://discord.gg/WUpexmr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>That was…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She just…</em>
</p><p>Brittany tried to calm her mind of its racing thoughts. She wanted to do so many things but she <em>had</em> to think about what Santana was feeling. She hadn’t expected any kind of vocal response from Santana but she…</p><p>
  <em>She said my name. Out loud. That was her voice.</em>
</p><p>A single emotion overwhelmed anything else that Brittany was feeling: pure, unfettered joy. Grinning, she placed a kiss on Santana’s limp thigh and slowly made her way up her body again, placing kisses everywhere she felt like it. Santana’s body was still twitching from her orgasm and as happy as Brittany was at that moment, Santana was probably feeling a ton more things.</p><p>Brittany supported herself over Santana once she’d bypassed her breasts and neck. The fact that Santana hadn’t stopped her or shied away from her gave Brittany hope that she was okay with sharing that part of her.</p><p>Brittany let their bodies press together once more and Santana’s hands rested on her hips. Brittany brushed Santana’s damp hair away from her face and nuzzled her cheek.</p><p>“Thank you,” Brittany whispered.</p><p>“I should be thanking you,” Santana whispered back, still a bit breathless.</p><p>Brittany chuckled. “Well, you’re welcome. But you gave me an even greater gift.”</p><p>Santana got a look of confusion on her face and Brittany started to wonder if she’d imagined the whole thing.</p><p>“I…I thought that you’d…when you…” Brittany fumbled for words and mentally cursed her brain. If she had imagined the whole thing, her brain was an asshole.</p><p>Santana moved one of her hands to cup Brittany’s face. “Tell me,” she whispered.</p><p>Brittany sighed and leaned in to kiss Santana softly. She didn’t know what was going to happen so she wanted to savour the post-sex bliss for a moment longer before she shattered the bubble.</p><p>“Britt,” Santana whispered when they broke apart. “You’re worrying me.”</p><p>“Okay. Um, when you came, I thought I heard you say my name. But like, out loud.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes widened and her hand moved from Brittany’s face to cover her mouth.</p><p>“No, no, baby, it’s such an amazing and wonderful thing,” Brittany said quickly.</p><p>Santana shook her head fervently and started wriggling away. Brittany felt her heart crack a little and moved off Santana so that she could move to the edge of the bed. Brittany sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, unsure of what to do. She was in super unfamiliar territory. While she knew that Santana wasn’t mute, she knew that there was a reason she didn’t speak – or couldn’t speak. She’d accepted that and Santana had been comfortable in knowing that there was no expectation to explain further than that.</p><p>They hadn’t prepared for the possibility of Santana saying something without realising.</p><p>
  <em>I hate not knowing what to do. Do I just leave her? Do I comfort her? God, this was supposed to be the most magical moment of my life and I don’t know what to fucking do.</em>
</p><p>Realising that they were still naked – well, Santana was – Brittany shifted off the bed and went to her dresser to get some clothes.</p><p>
  <em>This could set us so far back. We’ve had such an amazing day together and now this.</em>
</p><p>Brittany pursed her lips in an attempt not to cry. She didn’t expect to be emotional but after having shared such a beautiful, intimate moment with Santana, to have her regret it in any way felt like someone had let loose little shards of glass in her chest. It hurt.</p><p>
  <em>I have to be strong. Whatever Santana’s feeling now, I have to be the strong one.</em>
</p><p>Brittany took in a quiet breath and pulled a shirt over her head. She still had her underwear on – although they were very sticky – but she was more concerned with whether Santana was comfortable being naked. She turned back to the bed and saw Santana on the edge closest to her, kneeling. Brittany tried to be respectful and didn’t let her eyes wander down Santana glorious body that she had only moments before been worshipping with her lips.</p><p>She glanced at the clothes in her hand and held them out to Santana. “I don’t want you to get cold,” she murmured.</p><p>Santana frowned and gripped Brittany’s wrist, pulling her to the edge of the bed so that they were close together. With Santana kneeling and Brittany standing, they were kind of at their normal heights as if they were standing. Santana took the clothes and dropped them on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Brittany’s neck and hugged her. Brittany sighed in relief and immediately hugged her back tightly, her arms going around Santana’s waist like second nature. They stayed like that for an indeterminable amount of time. Brittany didn’t really mind. Santana wasn’t retreating into herself and she didn’t seem mad or upset at all. They would definitely need to talk about what happened but Brittany was just so glad that the wonderful day they’d had hadn’t been tarnished by something unexpected.</p><p>“Come lay with me,” Santana whispered.</p><p>Brittany nodded and pulled back but before she could get on the bed, Santana’s hands had dropped to the bottom of the shirt Brittany had just put on and lifted it up. Brittany smiled to herself and raised her arms so that the material slipped off easily. Santana put her hand over Brittany’s heart and met her eyes.</p><p>Brittany smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and loving, just what Brittany needed. Santana pulled back and lightly fingered the top of Brittany’s underwear. Brittany rolled her eyes with a smirk and made quick work of discarding her panties. Santana grinned once Brittany was naked and shuffled back on the bed towards the pillows. Santana pulled back the covers and held them open for Brittany who got comfortable, letting the material rest on her hips and leaving her torso and upwards exposed. Santana did the same and Brittany leaned back against the pillows, letting Santana take the lead.</p><p>Santana rolled onto her side so that she was facing Brittany. Brittany mirrored her and shuffled closer so that they were touching. She tangled their legs together.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Santana whispered.</p><p>Brittany blinked. “For what?”</p><p>“For reacting that way.”</p><p>
  <em>Does she mean pulling away from me or does she mean when she said my name?</em>
</p><p>“For pulling away,” Santana added.</p><p>Brittany swallowed. She could say that it was okay because it really hurt. They had just shared something so beautiful and Santana had closed off.</p><p>“I accept your apology,” she whispered. “It really hurt, though.”</p><p>Santana nodded. “I’m so sorry. I never want to hurt you.”</p><p>Brittany took one of Santana’s hands and kissed it. “Okay.” She paused. “Did I imagine it?”</p><p>Santana shook her head. “I thought I’d said it in my head. I really didn’t realise it had been out loud.”</p><p>“Baby, you have to know that meant the world to me to hear,” Brittany whispered, resting their foreheads together.</p><p>“That’s…good,” Santana whispered back.</p><p>“You don’t seem so sure.”</p><p>“I hadn’t really planned on us having this conversation tonight. There’s a lot I wanted to tell you before I actually said anything.”</p><p>“We’re talking now,” Brittany whispered.</p><p>Santana nodded. “I don’t know why whispering isn’t so scary. Maybe it’s because no one else can hear us.”</p><p>“You’re…scared to talk to me?”</p><p>“I’m scared to talk, Britt.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Santana sighed. “Can you be patient with me?” she whispered.</p><p>“Of course,” Brittany whispered back immediately.</p><p>“I will tell you everything, I promise. I just… I want to get through this holiday and focus on your recovery before we start diving into anything else stressful.”</p><p>
  <em>Stressful? Why would it be stressful?</em>
</p><p>“Okay, baby,” Brittany whispered eventually, leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>“I love you,” Santana whispered.</p><p>“I love you.” Brittany pulled back a little. “Things kind of went a little weird there but…you’re okay? Like, do you feel okay? Was it…good?” Brittany grimaced at how unsexy she was being.</p><p>Santana smiled. “Britt, it was amazing. You were amazing. It was everything I dreamed of and more.”</p><p>Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, good.”</p><p>“Did the massive orgasm not illustrate that?”</p><p>“Uh…well, I mean…<em>yes</em>. But I just wanted to make sure.”</p><p>Santana giggled. “You’re so adorable.”</p><p>Brittany grinned and wrapped her arms around Santana, rolling onto her back and bringing Santana to rest on top of her. The feeling of their fully naked bodies pressed together so perfectly made the desire in Brittany’s stomach return full force. She did her best to temper it. She had no idea where Santana’s head was in terms of follow ups to what had happened.</p><p>“That was the best moment of my life,” Brittany whispered, kissing Santana’s neck.</p><p>“Me too, baby.”</p><p>Brittany pulled back and grinned widely.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Brittany kissed her firmly. Santana responded but Brittany could tell she was confused.</p><p>“You’ve never called me baby before,” Brittany whispered. “It sounds really, really good when you say it. Or, you know, whisper it.”</p><p>Santana smiled. “Well, I’m glad you like hearing it. I know I love it when you call me baby or babe.”</p><p>Brittany sighed happily. “I love you so much.”</p><p>Santana kissed her and then rested her head in the crook of Brittany’s neck. “I love you too, Britt.”</p><p>“Today has just been so incredible and I can’t wait to create more and more wonderful memories with you.”</p><p>Santana nodded into her neck. “I can’t wait either.” She lifted her head and Brittany met her eyes. She seemed nervous. “I feel that, for the first time, I’m not just going to be okay. I feel like I’m getting better.”</p><p>Brittany smiled widely and kissed her fiercely. “I am so fucking proud of you.”</p><p>Santana blushed. Her right hand that was resting over Brittany’s heart moved slightly to cup her breast. Brittany inhaled sharply. That had been a very quick turn of events.</p><p>“I wanna make you feel good,” Santana whispered.</p><p>“Oh, baby, you do, trust me, you do,” Brittany replied breathlessly.</p><p>“Yeah, but…I want to see you fall apart.” Santana kissed Brittany neck. “The way you made me fall apart.”</p><p>Brittany felt like she was in heaven. “You can do whatever you want to me, baby.”</p><p>Santana bit her lip. “I want to taste you…but I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“I’ll let you know if it doesn’t work for me,” Brittany assured her. “But I have a feeling you’ll be just fine. You’ve figured out how my body works very quickly.”</p><p>Santana smirked and Brittany chuckled. For all Santana’s nervousness, she was still a sexy minx. She was far more confident than she gave herself credit for. When Santana tossed the covers off them and to one side, Brittany was grateful because her body temperature had skyrocketed in the last thirty seconds. Santana’s lips moved from Brittany’s neck to her breasts. Brittany felt breathless, like Santana was stealing it all directly from her lungs as her lips and tongue caused every nerve ending to light up.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God, please don’t let me come just from her playing with my boobs. That would be even more embarrassing than my five second showing.</em>
</p><p>Brittany was supremely turned on and she knew that Santana would likely just innately know which buttons to push so she wasn’t holding out for a very long showing. But she was sure as hell going to do her best to make it last as long as possible.</p><p>
  <em>Well, this probably will be the first of many nights of intimacy so I’ll have a chance to work on my endurance.</em>
</p><p>Who was she kidding? She was insanely attracted to Santana and she didn’t really mind that her body seemed to agree with her.</p><p>“Oh,” she hissed as Santana nipped at the skin on her hip bone. She propped herself up. “Baby, I should just warn you – just so you know – I like things rough so biting, pinching, all of that stuff? It just fucking revs my engine.”</p><p>Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked before licking her lips. Brittany groaned and let her arms fall to the side. Santana Lopez was going to kill her and it would be the most glorious death in the history of deaths.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, no. No death talk. The fuck is wrong with you, Pierce.</em>
</p><p>Brittany took a breath as she felt Santana hover over her sex. Her clit was throbbing already and she really didn’t think it would take much for her body to explode with, likely, the best orgasm of her life. Brittany was torn between looking and not looking because she just knew that Santana would hit all the right spots and holding eye contact with Santana while she was going down on her would probably just make her come quicker.</p><p>But it was Santana. She valued eye contact so Brittany pushed herself up on her elbows and saw that Santana was already waiting for her to look at her. They shared a warm smile before Santana glanced down and leaned in slowly.</p><p>Brittany moaned. Santana definitely didn’t need any assistance. She knew what the hell she was doing.</p><hr/><p>When Brittany started waking up, she immediately felt that something was off. There was no Santana-shaped girlfriend in the bed with her. Brittany picked up her phone from the nightstand and blinked at the light. It was just after nine am.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, six hours isn’t bad, I guess.</em>
</p><p>After Santana had sent Brittany to heights of pleasure she’d never experienced before, they’d traded orgasms about five times before succumbing to sleep around three am. Brittany had fallen sleep wrapped around Santana with a massive smile on her face. While Santana hadn’t cried out her name again, it was still the greatest night of Brittany’s life and she had never felt so loved, appreciated and wanted before.</p><p>Brittany lifted her head and, as she had expected, Santana was sitting at her keyboard, laptop open and headphones plugged in. A delightful change, however, was that she was wearing the sheet that had somehow come off the bed during their lovemaking. The edges just covered her breasts and her back was deliciously bare. Brittany propped herself up on one elbow and just watched as Santana moved to whatever she was playing. Every few minutes, she would nod and do something on her laptop, press a few buttons on the insanely technical keyboard and repeat the process.</p><p>
  <em>My girl is such a genius. I love watching her make magic.</em>
</p><p>At one point, Santana lifted her arms up to stretch and the action caused the sheet to drop down below her breasts. She didn’t even acknowledge it as she continued to play and Brittany had to admit that she kinda loved the look.</p><p>
  <em>I could definitely get used to waking up to that view for the rest of my life.</em>
</p><p>Brittany wasn’t sure how long she watched Santana for but she eventually realised that she had an audience and looked at the bed. When she saw Brittany was awake and watching her, she grinned and took off the headphones.</p><p>“It’s a very big bed to be all by my lonesome in,” Brittany said, sighing dramatically. “I wonder if there’s anyone around who can keep me company?”</p><p>Santana grinned and stood up, leaving the sheet behind her.</p><p>Brittany hummed. “Well, hey, there.”</p><p>Santana climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Brittany.</p><p>
  <em>She is so goddamn sexy.</em>
</p><p>“Nobody keeps you company in this bed but me,” Santana whispered before kissing Brittany.</p><p>“You’re the first and the only,” Brittany breathed out when Santana moved down to her neck.</p><p>That made Santana sit up. “Really?”</p><p>Brittany pushed herself up so that they were face-to-face. “Yeah. No one has ever been in here. You’re the first and the only.”</p><p>Santana swallowed. “Not even Quinn?”</p><p>“As my friend, sure. But the other stuff, no.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Brittany smiled hesitantly. “I can’t tell if that’s a good wow or a bad wow.”</p><p>“Good,” Santana whispered back immediately, smiling. “Very good.”</p><p>“Well, that’s good.” Brittany kissed her softly. “Brunch will only be at about eleven. We can sleep for a bit more?”</p><p>Santana smirked as she slid under the covers and snuggled against Brittany. “Did I tire you out?”</p><p>“Of course, woman! My God. I’m exhausted and sated in the very best way.” Brittany’s arm around her waist pulled her closer and she pressed a kiss to Santana’s forehead. “Sweet dreams, my Santana Strawberry.”</p><p>She felt Santana breathe out a laugh against her breast. “Sweet dreams, my love.”</p><p>Brittany felt like her life couldn’t be more perfect as she settled into an easy slumber with the love of her life.</p><hr/><p>Friday was a blissfully lazy day. After a hearty brunch that had included a lot of laughs, the three couples went to the den and watched a bunch of movies. Brittany loved how happy everyone was and how, for the whole morning, there was no tension.</p><p>It was easy.</p><p>
  <em>It should always be this easy.</em>
</p><p>Santana had told Britt that she didn’t feel comfortable whispering to her outside the bedroom so they slipped back into sign language. Brittany didn’t mind – Santana’s comfort was the highest priority, always.</p><p>Just after three in the afternoon, Brittany went into the kitchen to make a late lunch for everyone. There was a fair amount of turkey left over so she set about making sandwiches. Santana had chosen to stay in the den as they were watching a movie she hadn’t seen. Brittany loved that Santana felt safe with her family. It made her feel some relief that things were getting better.</p><p>She recalled what Santana had said to her the previous night. She believed that she was getting better and that made Brittany so fucking happy. If she’d had any hand in helping Santana get to that point then she considered the last month a success. Regardless of all the shit that they’d been through, she was getting better and so was Santana.</p><p>
  <em>We just need to get through our showcases and then we’ll be in New York and everything will be super great.</em>
</p><p>Brittany honestly couldn’t wait for their future together. It had been a long time since she’d been excited about the future that didn’t revolve around her dancing. Well, Santana obviously did have an effect on her dancing but Brittany was looking forward to being a couple in a big city, going to a school that honed their crafts even more than McKinley did.</p><p>Brittany was still set on going to Juilliard and she hoped that Santana was considering it too because she felt that her dancing would be even better with Santana at the same school as her to feed their creative connection. She wondered briefly if she could do something with Santana’s symphony. She’d ask her permission, obviously, but she did want to do something extra if she could, just to thank Will for going out on a limb for her.</p><p>Six weeks ago, she’d dreaded the idea of doing ballet for the whole year but listening to Santana’s music seemed to call for a blending of ballet and contemporary.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that’s what I need to do. Everyone knows that I want to create different styles and work outside existing frameworks. Maybe this is the way to do it.</em>
</p><p>She could start with her winter showcase, with <em>Pink Rose</em>. Brittany loved that piece of music so much and she knew that it was going to be the central point of her winter showcase – or final showcase. It was going to be her last showcase at McKinley, though, and she wanted it to be spectacular. She wanted it to become something that was remembered. Brittany knew the expectations that the school had for her and she loved the challenge of exceeding those expectations. With the way her therapy was going, and with Holly’s continued help with her emotional recovery, Brittany knew that she was going to be an even better dancer than she was before the attack.</p><p>Brittany started humming <em>Pink Rose</em> as she finished off the sandwiches and put them on a big serving plate. She grabbed a tray and put several bottles of cold water on it. Happy with her lunch, Brittany carried the tray through to the den. Santana saw her and moved to get up and help but Brittany shook her head with a smile. Once everyone had a sandwich and water, Brittany went back to the couch she was sharing with Santana and snuggled in close.</p><p>Santana smiled and kissed her softly. Brittany’s heart hummed with happiness. They stayed cuddled together for the remainder of the movie and the following two.</p><p>“We’re going to go for a walk,” Chris announced, helping Victoria stand up. “Anyone wanna join us?”</p><p>“Oh, I should probably do my exercises,” Brittany said, remembering that she hadn’t done them the previous day. It was approaching eight in the evening. She didn’t want to get in Holly’s bad books. Santana started signing. Brittany chuckled as she translated, “And Santana is feeling antsy and needs to compose.”</p><p><em>Your fault,</em> Santana signed to her, pinching her skin.</p><p><em>I’m not complaining,</em> Brittany signed back, which made Santana smile and press a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>Her signing was getting better and she knew that she just needed to practise it instead of relying on speaking.</p><p>“What about you two?” Victoria asked Rachel and Quinn, who were laying down together on their couch.</p><p>“Rach?” Quinn asked.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Rachel murmured sleepily behind her.</p><p>“Your parents are going for a walk. Do you wanna go with?”</p><p>Rachel yawned. “Yeah, let’s do that.”</p><p>“We’ll see you guys later, then,” Brittany said, waving as she and Santana left the den.</p><p>“Bye,” everyone chorused.</p><p>When they got to Brittany’s bedroom, Brittany gave Santana a lingering kiss before tapping her ass as she walked to the keyboard. Santana sent her a wink and Brittany grinned.</p><p>She took her time with her exercises, making sure to properly stretch her body. She started wondering how soon it would be before she could start doing some dancing. She grabbed her phone from where she’d dropped it next to her dancing space and texted Holly.</p><p>She got a response almost immediately. <em>We can do a full assessment on Tuesday. I don’t want to say yes or no without being able to see your body’s reactions to pressure myself.</em></p><p><em>I think the aqua therapy is a really good idea,</em> Brittany typed back. <em>Do you want to move Tuesday’s session to here?</em></p><p>
  <em>Great news, Britt. And no, not Tuesday. I’ll need to discuss a few things with some colleagues before we come up with any kind of training schedule. We’re going to do this right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks, Holly. See you Tuesday!</em>
</p><p>Brittany smiled and put her phone down, looking at herself in the mirror as she finished out her exercises. She felt really good afterwards and walked over to her desk. Santana was already hard at work and as Brittany stood behind her and looked at it all, she was totally overwhelmed.</p><p>
  <em>My girl really is incredible. She’s creating magic and I can’t wait to hear it.</em>
</p><p>Santana suddenly spun around in her chair and smirked at Brittany. Brittany grinned back.</p><p>“That is…a lot of information,” she said, indicating the keyboard smart screen, her laptop and pile of sheet music.</p><p>Santana lifted a shoulder. <em>I have a very weird system that only I really understand, </em>she signed.</p><p>“That doesn’t surprise me,” Brittany replied with a chuckle. “My Santana Strawberry genius.”</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I’m gonna shower,” Brittany told her, leaning in for a kiss.</p><p>“Do you want me to join you?” Santana whispered as they broke apart.</p><p>“Only if you want to, baby,” Brittany replied easily. She’d love a shower with Santana but she didn’t want there to be any expectation that they had to have sex at every opportunity.</p><p>Of course, Brittany wouldn’t mind that because Santana was the sexiest person on the planet and she was insanely attracted to her.</p><p>“I’ll see you afterwards,” Santana whispered, pulling her in for another kiss. “I want to play you something.”</p><p>Brittany grinned. “Yay me. I won’t be long.” She kissed Santana once more before pulling away and heading into the bathroom.</p><p>She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so happy and what made it even better was the fact that Santana seemed to be feeling the same way. She was on cloud nine and had no intention of leaving that plateau anytime soon.</p><p>Brittany rinsed her hair properly and stepped out of the shower. She put the clothes she’d been wearing into her hamper and wrapped a towel around her. She knew that Santana was intimately familiar with her naked body but it didn’t mean that she had to parade around naked all the time.</p><p><em>Maybe when she’s not super focused on composing a symphony I’ll parade around naked</em>, Brittany thought with a giggle.</p><p>She opened the bathroom door and walked across the room, returning Santana’s devouring gaze with a wink. She pulled on underwear and some loose cotton shorts with a loose shirt that slipped off one shoulder. She didn’t bother with a bra. She headed to her dressing table and started drying her hair. About five minutes later, she deemed her hair sufficiently dry and turned the hairdryer off. She brushed her hair and stood up to find Santana leaning back in her chair watching her.</p><p>Brittany smirked. “Like what you see?”</p><p><em>Very much</em>, Santana signed with a matching smirk.</p><p>“We should probably date then” Brittany suggested, trying to keep a serious expression on her face.</p><p><em>I think we’d have to</em>, Santana replied.</p><p>Brittany grinned and sat on her own desk chair – she’d bought a second one for Santana to use so that they could both work at the desk if they needed to.</p><p>Santana unplugged her headphones from the keyboard and turned to face Brittany.</p><p>“Hi,” Brittany whispered, leaning forward.</p><p>“Hi,” Santana whispered back, meeting her awaiting lips for some amazing kisses.</p><p>“Hmmm, I am definitely addicted to your kisses,” Brittany whispered.</p><p>Santana smiled and leaned back in her chair and reached for her phone, handing it to Brittany. Brittany frowned. She’d thought they were past the point of phone messages. Her signing was good, right?</p><p>
  <em>Don’t worry your pretty little head, my love. I’m only typing this out because it’ll take me a long time to say and there are a lot of terms that you’re not yet familiar with in sign. I’d like to play you a part of the first movement of my symphony. It’s still pretty rough and I’m still playing around with the key but I envision this, or whatever it’ll end up sounding like, to be the exposition in the first movement, which is basically where I introduce the theme for the symphony. The exposition also gets repeated a fair bit throughout the symphony so I wanted to be sure that it was the best part. And I’d like to think it is. This symphony is going to be about you, Britt. I hope that’s okay. You’re my biggest inspiration and there’s no way that I could compose something of this magnitude without you being in it. I kind of already have a working title in my head and it may be cheesy but I like the sound it has. The Bouquet Symphony. Each movement will be dedicated to one of the flowers in your bouquet. I haven’t quite worked out how they’ll all be linked and if this idea proves to be too technical, I may scrap it. But I like that it’s romantic and it makes me smile whenever I think of it. So I’m taking that as a good sign.</em>
</p><p>Brittany blinked in surprise as she read the note. “Baby, wow. I…wow. That’s…wow.”</p><p>Santana smiled sheepishly. <em>Good wow?</em> she signed.</p><p>“Yes, yes, absolutely. Holy shit. No one has ever… I mean, this is the most amazing thing that anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.”</p><p>Brittany handed Santana her phone back and kissed her at the same time, catching her a bit by surprise. She giggled when Brittany pulled away.</p><p>“Dork,” she whispered.</p><p>“Your dork,” Brittany replied, nuzzling her cheek with her nose.</p><p>“You’d better be.”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Santana looked at her then and put a hand behind her neck to kiss her again. It was a decidedly steamier kiss where Santana toyed with Brittany’s tongue in ways that made her head spin.</p><p>Santana pulled away first with a hand on Brittany’s chest as she breathed quickly. Her eyes were still closed as she whispered, “Okay, okay. I’m gonna start playing before I take you to bed and have my way with you.”</p><p>“I mean, I wouldn’t mind,” Brittany replied breathlessly. “We can still do that afterwards, though.”</p><p>Santana opened her eyes and smiled. “Deal.”</p><p>Brittany sat back and tried to control her body temperature. Santana got comfortable at the keyboard and pressed a few buttons on the smart screen and her laptop. Brittany had no intention of even beginning to understand what the buttons all meant. She had a basic comprehension of reading music but it looked like Santana had four rows for each bar. She squinted.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, for the different instruments. Holy crap!</em>
</p><p>Brittany just realised that Santana would be composing for an entire orchestra.</p><p>
  <em>Forget genius. What’s better than that? That’s what she is.</em>
</p><p>Santana placed her fingers on the keys and took a breath. She looked at Brittany.</p><p>“Ready,” Brittany said with a grin, and she was. She couldn’t wait to hear what Santana had been working on for the last week.</p><p>The first notes began and it sounded a little like <em>Pink Rose</em> but with a distinction all its own. Brittany could hear violins and flutes being introduced as Santana played. She watched her fingers fly over the keyboard, creating the most incredible melody that Brittany had heard. The percussion came in and Brittany gasped as her mind flooded with a picture of six dancers, dancing the most beautiful routine to Santana’s beautiful music. As Santana continued playing, so the choreography developed in Brittany’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>I have to do that. I have to choreo this.</em>
</p><p>She wasn’t sure yet how she was going to arrange it with it being Santana’s final showcase and she didn’t know if she’d be allowed to choreo something for a final showcase, still being a student herself.</p><p><em>Fuck it, I’ll find a way. I </em>have<em> to dance to this.</em></p><p>She kept her breaths quiet and steady as she listened and imagined. She wasn’t even <em>trying</em>. The ideas were in her head before she any chance to figure out where they’d come from.</p><p><em>Is this what Santana feels like when she’s inspired to compose? </em>Brittany couldn’t help wonder. Brittany had never been hit with inspiration before. She’d kind of gone with whatever her body wanted to do when she was doing choreo before.</p><p>It was a super intense feeling and Brittany knew that it had everything to do with the girl playing passionately in front of her.</p><p>She could hear how the instruments all built up to a powerful ending and Brittany felt goosebumps form all along her arms. Santana started slowing down the intensity of her melody, and the other instruments also quietened a little. It sounded calming, like when it was just the two of them laying in bed or watching a movie. There was a sense of peace, of tranquillity. Santana played the last few notes and let the other instruments finish off before letting out a breath and turning to Brittany.</p><p>“I love you,” Brittany blurted out.</p><p>Santana smiled. <em>Love you too</em>, she signed.</p><p>“I…wow. Okay so I was listening and it was so amazing, like I could picture the scene in my head and I just saw six dancers and they were doing these beautiful long, slow movements, like graceful swans and-“ Brittany cut herself off and wheeled her chair closer to Santana’s. She took Santana’s hands in hers. “Baby, I know this is yours and I know that you’re working super hard on it but could I choreo something for that? Like, it won’t be for the whole symphony, obviously, but that piece… I’ve <em>never</em> had a wave of inspiration like that before. I felt like it needed to happen. Is that…okay? Is that weird?”</p><p>Santana kissed her. “Welcome to my world. I have bursts of inspiration like that all the time, mostly because of you.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>Santana nodded. “You’re my muse.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh wow.</em>
</p><p>Brittany pulled Santana into her lap so that she could hug her tightly.</p><p>“I guess you must be mine then,“ Brittany murmured into Santana’s shoulder.</p><p>Santana’s fingers started scratching the back of Brittany’s neck. “I would be honoured if you wanted to choreo something to this movement.”</p><p>Brittany pulled back and grinned. “This is gonna be so amazing, baby. I can feel it. You and me, we create magic together.”</p><p>Santana nodded. “We have since the day we met.”</p><p>
  <em>She’s so right.</em>
</p><p>“We’re going to until we’re old and grey,” Brittany murmured, resting her head against Santana’s. “I’m so excited to be old and grey with you, and experience all the seconds, hours and days between now and then.”</p><p>Santana took a breath in. “God, you’re incredible.” She kissed Brittany hard. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, San,” Brittany replied, returning the kiss and tightening her grip on Santana’s waist.</p><p>“Baby, please take me to bed,” Santana whispered.</p><p>Brittany stood with Santana still in her arms and went to her door first, nudging it closed with an extended leg, and then went to the bed. She lay Santana down gently and climbed on top of her, pressing their bodies and lips together.</p><p>They created the best kind of magic together – in music and in love.</p><hr/><p>Santana awoke with a gasp and desperately tried to catch her breath as the dark memories of her nightmare faded away.</p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>She looked to Brittany, who was already awake and looked like she had been for a bit, which meant that Santana’s nightmare had probably woken her and she’d been trying to wake her up. Even in the darkness of the bedroom, Santana could tell that Brittany was worried.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Santana breathed, falling against her.</p><p>Brittany caught her easily. “Baby, you don’t need to be sorry. I’m just worried. Are you okay?”</p><p>Santana nodded against Brittany’s chest and held her tighter. She needed the comfort of Brittany, of her heartbeat, her skin, her warmth, her love. She just needed a moment to absorb that before she could explain what had happened.</p><p>Part of her had hoped that after such a wonderful weekend with Brittany and the rest of her family that she would be spared the nightmare she always had. The memory of her father’s death haunted her constantly but it was especially bad over the weekend.</p><p>Another part of her had also been waiting for it to rear its head and Brittany had been so wonderful and loving the whole weekend that Santana hadn’t wanted to tarnish that with more ghosts from her past. They’d been doing <em>so</em> well. She sighed in frustration.</p><p>“San, whatever it is, I’m here,” Brittany whispered, holding her close. “You’re safe and you’re so strong.”</p><p>Santana felt her eyes fill with tears.</p><p>
  <em>She’s so wonderful. God, she’s not going to want to deal with-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You stop that right now. Brittany loves you. You’re soulmates. You can’t ignore that.</em>
</p><p>“Take as long as you need, baby. I’m not going anywhere,” Brittany said into Santana’s hair as she cradled her on top of her body.</p><p>Santana tried not to be distracted by the fact that they were both naked but it was difficult not to remember how they’d gone to bed each night that weekend wrapped up in one another, making love for hours before falling asleep entangled.</p><p>
  <em>Why can’t that be enough to chase away this memory? I don’t want to remember it.</em>
</p><p>“Do you want some water or something?” Brittany whispered.</p><p>Santana nodded. She felt Brittany reach across to her nightstand where she always kept a bottle of water. Santana sat up and took slow sips, trying to regain her composure. She knew Brittany deserved the truth but the idea of revisiting that day and the days that followed just…</p><p>She shivered and Brittany mistook it for her being cold so she grabbed the covers and wrapped them around Santana.</p><p>“It’s…difficult for me to talk about,” Santana whispered eventually.</p><p>Brittany nodded. “I understand that.”</p><p>“I…don’t know that I can. Not yet.”</p><p>“There is no expectation for you to give me any details, baby,” Brittany said softly, her hands resting on Santana’s hips.</p><p>“I know and I love you for that,” Santana whispered, struggling to even form the words. “It’s… God. It happens every now and then. I had hoped that after such a wonderful weekend that I might have been given a break but I guess my brain has other ideas.”</p><p>“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Brittany whispered. “We’re working through this together. Think of how far you’ve come in a month, baby. This isn’t a race and neither of us should treat it that way. I know that this has something to do with your dad and the time of year. And that’s all I need to know.”</p><p>Santana’s tears overflowed and they rolled down her face.</p><p>“Tell me what I can do?” Brittany begged, brushing away the tears.</p><p>“I…don’t know,” Santana whispered.</p><p>“Would it help if I held you?” Brittany asked after a pause.</p><p>Santana nodded and they repositioned themselves so that she was laying on top of Brittany, her ear resting against Brittany’s heart. The steady beat and warmth Brittany radiated calmed Santana’s racing heart. She heard <em>Pink Rose</em> being played softly and lifted her head to see Brittany putting her phone down on the bed. She smiled gratefully.</p><p>“Just lay with me, baby. We don’t have to sleep or talk or anything,” Brittany whispered.</p><p>“I love you.” Santana moved up to kiss Brittany softly before moving back down to her chest and resting her head against her heart once more.</p><p>“I love you, Santana, so much.”</p><p>Santana let her eyes close and let the steadiness of Brittany’s heart and the music inspired by it envelop her. She didn’t expect to fall back asleep but she must have because an alarm woke her up. She sighed in disappointment because an alarm meant one thing – their weekend of bliss was over and it was back to reality.</p><p>“No, I don’t wanna,” Brittany groaned, holding Santana closer to her.</p><p>Santana was perfectly happy staying where she was and never moving again. The safest place in the world for her was in Brittany’s arms.</p><p>“Hey,” Brittany whispered.</p><p>Santana shuffled up from where she’d fallen asleep on Brittany’s chest and buried her face in the crook of Brittany’s neck instead. “Hey,” she whispered back.</p><p>Brittany’s fingers were running up and down Santana’s bare back, making her tingly all over.</p><p>“Baby, if you keep doing that, I won’t be held responsible for my actions,” Santana whispered, placing a kiss against her neck.</p><p>“Maybe I’m feeling a little irresponsible,” Brittany teased.</p><p>Santana smiled and marvelled at how Brittany could always make everything better.</p><p><em>I’m so glad that we met.</em> While Santana loved the romance of that first meeting, she knew that even if she hadn’t been on stage that day, she and Brittany would have crossed paths eventually. Their connection didn’t just begin that day. It was always there, even though they’d never met, and seeing each other had unlocked it.</p><p>“We can be irresponsible in the shower,” Santana whispered, pushing herself up.</p><p>“That sounds like an amazing way to start my day,” Brittany whispered back, stealing a kiss before Santana moved too far away.</p><p>Smiling, Santana pushed herself off the bed and stretched, very aware that Brittany was watching her. She’d never been someone with abundant confidence but Brittany made her feel wanted and adored. She made her feel sexy.</p><p>“I am in love with the most gorgeous specimen on the planet,” Brittany declared. “Whatever I did to deserve such good fortune, I’m gonna need to write a thank you card or something.”</p><p>Santana giggled. Her girlfriend was such a dork but it was one of the many reasons that she loved her. She crooked her finger at Brittany and turned towards the bathroom. She’d barely walked inside before Brittany’s body was pressed up against her back, causing her to inhale sharply. She turned around in Brittany’s arms and wrapped her arms around Brittany’s neck. She didn’t need to move far to kiss Brittany since she was already halfway there.</p><p>Santana let Brittany walk them backwards towards the shower, never breaking their kiss. She heard the water being turned on and then Brittany pressed her up against the wall of the shower and she gasped. While she’d become intimately familiar with the feeling of Brittany’s naked body against her own, it brought on a whole slew of new sensations when they were vertical and not against a soft surface like a mattress.</p><p>“Once isn’t going to be enough for me, baby,” Brittany breathed against her lips as her hand travelled down Santana’s stomach.</p><p>“It never is,” Santana whispered back, hiking her leg around Brittany’s waist.</p><hr/><p>Brittany jogged through the double doors with Santana keeping up with her. They’d heard the first bell as they’d got out of Brittany’s car and ran the rest of the way towards the school. She knew they were cutting it fine but she wasn’t in the least bit sorry.</p><p>How could she be sorry when the reason they were almost late was because she’d needed to make Santana come three times that morning?</p><p>Really, it couldn’t have been helped.</p><p>Santana had been very eager to return the kind gesture, which was why they had left the house half an hour later than usual.</p><p>She was young, in love and no way in hell was she apologising for it.</p><p>“Pierce!”</p><p>Brittany skidded to a halt at the sound of Conductor Sue’s voice. Santana stopped with her.</p><p>“Good morning, Miss Sylvester!” Brittany greeted cheerfully. “How was your holiday?”</p><p>“Satisfactory,” Miss Sylvester said, eyeing Brittany warily. “Running a bit late this morning, are we?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Overslept. Got into the habit of no alarms,” Brittany replied easily.</p><p>Miss Sylvester just nodded once. “There’s a board meeting tonight.” She looked between the two of them. “Any idea what that could be about?”</p><p>Brittany glanced at Santana, who suddenly looked nervous. She squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Uh, not sure? I don’t really know about board stuff.”</p><p>“Well, I suppose we shall find out soon enough. Get to class, ladies.”</p><p>Conductor Sue turned on her heel and headed away from them and Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. She continued walking them towards Santana’s first class. “Is that the board meeting about you?” she asked.</p><p>Santana shrugged her shoulders but Brittany could tell that she was nervous.</p><p>“Baby, I’m sure they’re gonna say it’s fine,” she said brightly, kissing Santana’s cheek.</p><p>Santana tugged her hand free so that she could sign, <em>But what if they don’t? I don’t want to be in this school if you’re not here. I don’t want to be anywhere if you’re not there too.</em></p><p>Brittany’s heart swelled. “I love you,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around Santana and kissing her forehead. “Whatever happens, we’re gonna make it work, okay? We’ll find a way.” She pulled back to meet Santana’s eyes. “I have faith, Santana. You’re absolutely brilliant and what you’ve already composed is amazing – they’d be kicking themselves if they didn’t let you finish it. Not that I have <em>any</em> personal stake in wanting to hear it, <em>obviously</em>.”</p><p>Santana cracked a smile and rolled her eyes.</p><p><em>Score. </em>Brittany congratulated herself and linked their fingers as she directed them back en route to Santana’s first class. As the approached the door, Santana turned and kissed Brittany deeply, catching her by surprise. Their kisses at school were usually pecks. But she sure as hell wasn’t complaining.</p><p>“Wow,” she breathed, falling back against the row of lockers behind her.</p><p>Santana smirked and fluttered her fingers in a wave. Brittany just smiled goofily after her until the late bell echoed and she had to run to her own class.</p><hr/><p>The following morning, Brittany and Santana stood outside Will’s office, their hands firmly clasped together in solidarity – and because they both needed the physical connection.</p><p>“Right,” Holly said, appearing next to them. “Shall we face the dragon?”</p><p>“Will’s not a dragon, is he?” Brittany asked. “He’s not gonna like…fire us or anything?”</p><p>Holly looked at her in confusion. “Britt, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am. I’m just…freaking out.”</p><p>She’d barely slept with the worry of the board vetoing Santana’s request. Santana hadn’t been there to distract her so she’d woken up tired and grumpy and worried. Not the best combination. Santana squeezed her hand and Brittany met her concerned gaze.</p><p>Brittany leaned close. “I didn’t sleep well last night. I missed my strawberry-shaped pillow,” she whispered, kissing Santana’s temple.</p><p>Santana breathed out a laugh and shook her head lightly. “You forget I know you too well,” she whispered back.</p><p>“I’m more than okay with that,” Brittany replied.</p><p>“Showtime, ladies,” Conductor Sue said, holding the door to Will’s office open for them.</p><p>Holly went first, followed by Santana and then Brittany. She took a deep breath before crossing the threshold.</p><p>“Dr. Holliday, thank you for joining us once more,” Will said, standing and holding out a hand for her to shake, which Holly did, firmly.</p><p>“Director Schuester,” Holly said. “I can only hope you come bearing good news.”</p><p>Will smiled. “That I do.”</p><p>Brittany’s heart lifted. She glanced at Santana who looked as hopeful as she felt.</p><p>“The board decided unanimously that they were fine with Santana graduating a year early provided that she can deliver on her promise of a symphony for the final showcase.”</p><p>“That definitely won’t be a problem. I’ve made substantial headway on the first movement,” Holly said for Santana.</p><p>Will lifted his eyebrows. “That’s very impressive, Santana. I can assure you that I, along with the board, will be looking forward to it in June.”</p><p>“Thank you, Director Schuester. This means a great deal to me. I don’t suppose you’ve heard anything back from your contacts in New York?” Holly said for Santana.</p><p>“I have, actually. I have someone from the New York Philharmonic coming, as requested. There will be representatives from all the major tertiary arts institutions in New York – Juilliard, AMDA, AADA, NYCDA, NYADA and we have the Manhattan School of Music as well, for the first time.”</p><p>Brittany breathed out a sigh of relief. She had no doubt that Santana would have her pick of colleges. It was up to Brittany to exceed the expectations everyone had set for her so that there wouldn’t be anything preventing them from going to the same school.</p><p>“Will, that is really excellent news,” Holly said, speaking for herself. She shook his hand again. “We appreciate everything you did to help us. It means more than you know.”</p><p>Will smiled and looked between Santana and Brittany. “No thanks needed. I truly believe that Brittany and Santana are going to create magic together. I’m a little sad that I’ll only get seven more months of that magic but they’re clearly meant for bigger things. I started this school to help make dreams come true and I’d be doing every single student here a disservice if I didn’t at least allow them the opportunity to achieve it.”</p><p>For all his disciplinarian woes, Brittany did respect Will as a great teacher and director of the school.</p><p>“Uh, Will, I was wondering,” Brittany ventured, rubbing her hands on her tights. She was suddenly nervous.</p><p>“Yes, Brittany?”</p><p>“Um, well, you know how grateful I am for what you’ve done for me and for Santana – and if I haven’t said thank you enough, I promise I am very, very thankful.”</p><p>Will smiled. “You’ve said thank you, Brittany.”</p><p>“Okay. Um, so I’m totally down to do my winter showcase as my final showcase and I’m hoping to really blow you guys away.”</p><p>“Did you want to do something else?” Will asked, furrowing his brow.</p><p>“I’ve heard a bit of Santana’s symphony and it’s incredible and I just got this wave of inspiration to choreo something for the first movement. I-If that’s okay with you, though. I’ve already discussed it with Santana and she’s fine with it.”</p><p>Brittany glanced at Santana, suddenly worried that maybe she wasn’t fine with it, but Santana had a warm smile on her face and nodded. Brittany breathed a sign of relief and couldn’t understand why she was suddenly so nervous about everything.</p><p>“I’m not sure how we’ll manage that, Brittany,” Will began. “All of our senior dancers will be doing their own showcases. I can’t think they’d be willing to do something entirely separate in addition.”</p><p>“Oh, I was wondering if we could use some of the freshmen group?” Brittany asked, sitting up straight. “I already know exactly who I’d want and I really think it’ll add an extra layer to Santana’s symphony. Not that she needs any help being brilliant, of course.”</p><p>Santana took her hand and squeezed it.</p><p>“We can work out logistics later, if you’d like,” Brittany offered. “The dance doesn’t even need to be live. The orchestra will obviously take up most of the stage so we could pre-record and have a drop-down screen or something? That way the freshmen can still be ushers and stuff on the night.”</p><p>Freshmen didn’t partake in the final showcase. They worked the event, though, as ushers, catering, refreshments, et cetera.</p><p>“I’ll think about it, Brittany, and I’ll have to talk to Mike. I’m assuming you’ve told him about your idea?”</p><p>Brittany winced.</p><p>“Perhaps not,” Will murmured. “I would suggest you do that sooner rather than later. He’s going to work you hard since he only gets you for one more showcase.”</p><p>Brittany nodded. “Yeah, I will.”</p><p>“Speaking as Brittany’s physio, I believe that with her new recovery programme, she’ll be ready to return to full training and rehearsals by the first week in February,” Holly stated.</p><p>Brittany smiled. She and Holly had discussed all that during their session yesterday and Holly had been super impressed with Britt’s recovery so she was allowing her very light training. She’d increased the intensity of exercises to strengthen her muscles and tendons and they were going to start with the aqua therapy that afternoon.</p><p>“That’s excellent news,” Will said with a smile.</p><p>“Conductor Sue?” Holly asked for Santana.</p><p>Sue stepped to Will’s side so that she was facing Santana.</p><p>“I want to thank you for trusting me with your orchestra. I know that this is a very big favour and I’m putting more pressure on them and you for this symphony.”</p><p>“My orchestra thrives under pressure. I usually give them three extra pieces to learn for their final showcases and I pick the best of the three for them to play. Playing your symphony will simply take the place of one piece.”</p><p>Brittany blinked. She knew Conductor Sue was ruthless but <em>damn</em>. Final showcases for the orchestra were unsighted so learning three pieces of music by heart was really impressive. It was no wonder their orchestra was one of the best in the country.</p><p>“Well, I suppose that puts that worry to bed,” Will muttered. “Ladies, any more questions?”</p><p>Brittany shook her head, as did Santana.</p><p>“Great! This is going to be a very interesting seven months. Best of luck, ladies,” Will said, standing up to walk them out.</p><p>Santana slipped her hand into Brittany’s which made her smile. She felt silly for her uncharacteristic nervousness.</p><p>“Thanks, Butt Chin!” Holly said cheerfully as she joined Brittany and Santana in the hallway.</p><p>Brittany stifled a laugh at Will’s offended expression. It wasn’t like he could get mad at Holly though. She didn’t think it was possible for <em>anyone</em> to get mad at Holly.</p><p>Santana hugged Holly tightly and Brittany felt a rush of pride for the name that Santana had created for herself in a few short months at the school. She doubted that many other students would have been able to get the okay from the board to graduate a full year early after only starting there in September.</p><p>“I’ll see you at your house at twelve-thirty?” Holly said to Brittany, who nodded. “Have a good day, girls. God speed.”</p><p><em>For what?</em> Brittany thought with a smile.</p><p>Santana wrapped her other arm around Brittany’s waist and kissed her chin. Brittany grinned and looked down at her. Santana’s smile was brilliant and totally contagious.</p><p>“It’s happening, baby,” Brittany whispered, turning them and walking them slowly down the hall, letting her arm rest across Santana’s shoulders with their hands still linked. “It’s all falling into place for us.”</p><p>Santana nodded and they automatically paused in front of their picture.</p><p><em>The moment where it all started</em>, Brittany thought. <em>The most defining moment of my life thus far.</em></p><p>She had no doubts that she would have many more defining moments in her life and most, if not all of them would involve the girl at her side.</p><p>“We’re gonna have this picture framed in our house one day,” Brittany declared.</p><p>Santana looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Yeah, so you’ll obviously be in charge of decorating but this is gonna be one of those pictures that like, hangs above the fireplace or something. It’s gonna be <em>epic</em>.”</p><p><em>And our wedding?</em> Santana signed with one hand.</p><p>Brittany pulled her mouth to one side. “Well, we’re just gonna have to have more than one fireplace.”</p><p>Santana laughed her beautiful silent laugh and Brittany knew that as long as she kept that smile on Santana’s face, life would be fucking fantastic.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ace_hlnwst on all socials!</p><p>Join the Brittana discord server! We have fun! https://discord.gg/WUpexmr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We get the full story of Santana's past. Read at your own risk. Y'all know it ain't pretty.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>June</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“And a 5, 6, 7, 8,” Brittany called out, snapping her fingers timely as her freshmen dancers went through the latest choreography that she’d given them. Her eyes were sharp as she picked up inconsistencies in every turn, lift and arabesque.</p><p>“Ant, make sure you clean up that turnout on the eight count,” Brittany said after they’d finished the count. “Greta, good lines. Keep it up. Mark, your arm extensions need to be sharper. Sam, perfect pirouettes, seriously. If anyone needs help on their pirouettes, see Sam. He knows his shit. Irene and Talia, you’re letting your necks drop a fraction. We need that full body extension, please.”</p><p>She clapped her hands. “Guys, this is seriously looking so great. We’re on the last portion of the movement and everything has been amazing. I think it’s going to look great once we start doing full run throughs. You’ve cleared with your teachers that you’re all mine for the rest of this week, yeah?” she confirmed with her six freshmen dancers. They all nodded and she grinned. “Great! All right, let’s get this part refined today and then tomorrow we’ll start full run throughs.”</p><p>Her dancers got into position and Brittany ran them through the steps and the counts again. She was a little bleak that she wasn’t doing the dance with them but she had her own showcase to work on, and that was exciting enough with all the extras she’d added. While Brittany had really wanted to be the one dancing to Santana’s symphony, both she and Santana had discussed it and had decided that she needed to focus on her own showcase to ensure that it was mind-blowing. The fact that she was credited with the choreo for the symphony dance was a big check point next to her name.</p><p>Brittany’s phone alarm echoed in the studio and she jogged over to silence it. “Thanks very much, guys. I’ll see you bright an early tomorrow morning. Bring coffee, bring water, bring Red Bull, bring whatever you need.” She grinned. “You guys are lucky enough to be getting a free pass to the kind of thing you’ll be doing for your own final showcases from next year so treat it as the honour it is.”</p><p>Brittany knew she didn’t need to actually say it out loud – the freshman dance groups had practically fallen over themselves to audition for a part in her very exclusive, one-of-a-kind opportunity and those that she had chosen knew how lucky they were.</p><p>Brittany took a swig of her own water as the warm June sun lit up the studio. Thankfully they had air cons in each of them. She packed up her stuff and left the big studio to head to her smaller one at the end of the hall. She walked in and smiled widely at the sight that greeted her.</p><p>“Holy shit, you’re Santana Lopez! Like, <em>the</em> Santana Lopez! Okay, I know I’m freaking out right now but I have like, the biggest crush on you and I was wondering if maybe you’d like to have dinner with me?” Brittany played up the gushing fangirl with conviction and it made Santana erupt into giggles.</p><p><em>You’re such a dork, </em>Santana signed. <em>And I love you.</em></p><p>Brittany dropped her bags next to the doorway and wrapped her arms around Santana’s waist, pulling her close. “Hey, beautiful,” she whispered, burying her face into the crook of Santana’s neck. “I missed you this afternoon.”</p><p>“We saw each other during lunch,” Santana whispered back, her fingers scratching Brittany’s exposed neck – her hair was in a high pony for a day of dancing.</p><p>“Hmmm, that was three whole hours ago, though,” Brittany murmured. “Far too long to be away from you.”</p><p>Santana chuckled noiselessly and Brittany just held her closer and breathed her in. She loved her so fucking much that sometimes she got a teeny bit overwhelmed and just needed to hold Santana until her emotions settled. It hadn’t been a trying day or anything but the fact that their final showcases were only four days away had Britt all kinds of nervous – not for the performances. She had every confidence that she and Santana were going to knock it out of the park on Friday. They’d been doing nothing but preparation for it for the last four months in whatever time wasn’t taken up by their usual classes and homework.</p><p>“How was rehearsal today?” Brittany murmured, pulling away slightly.</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes and brought her hands to the front to start signing, <em>Sue was interfering and I wanted to have a full playthrough of the first and second movements today. She interrupted every two minutes. I know it’s her orchestra but it’s my symphony. I’m conducting, not her.</em></p><p>Brittany smiled at how annoyed Santana was getting – not because she was annoyed but because her signing was sharper and harder than usual.</p><p>“I’ll totally go and beat her up,” Brittany deadpanned.</p><p><em>You will do no such thing,</em> Santana signed, giving her a warning look.</p><p>Brittany had no intention of actually taking on Sue Sylvester but Santana’s eyes obliterated any thought she may have had in the recesses of her brain. That was one potent stare.</p><p>“Of course not, baby. I wouldn’t actually have the balls to do that. Sue’s kinda scary. And while I’m all kinds of awesome, I’m not about to take her on.” Brittany smiled and Santana matched it.</p><p>“You’ve been here for almost five minutes and I haven’t even kissed you yet. I’m such a terrible girlfriend,” Brittany murmured, immediately leaning in to rectify that.</p><p>Santana was still smiling as their lips met and Brittany let herself get lost in the feeling of Santana’s tongue gently massaging her own.</p><p><em>It’s been months and I’m still as addicted to her as I was back in November,</em> Brittany thought happily.</p><p>“I composed something new for you,” Santana whispered as they broke apart slightly.</p><p>Brittany grinned. “Baby, your genius knows no bounds.” She kissed her again. “Could I listen to it on Saturday once all this is over?”</p><p>Santana nodded and kissed her one last time before moving away from Brittany and to the piano that they’d arranged to be put in there when Brittany had gone back to full time dancing in February. Even if they were working on their own things, they preferred being in the same room. Both of them had excellent noise-cancelling headphones that helped when Santana was composing and Brittany was working on a new routine. A lot of the time they’d been working on the symphony or Britt’s final showcase together so the headphones weren’t necessary.</p><p>In the weeks leading up to the final showcases, a lot of their time was spent separated; Santana was working primarily with the orchestra and Brittany, who had a recording of the first movement for her dancers, spent her days in the studio working with them and perfecting the routine for the taping on Thursday afternoon.</p><p>Santana played a run on the piano as she warmed up her fingers. After their usual practices ended at four pm, Santana and Brittany met in one of their rooms to work on things themselves for a bit before parting ways for the evening. The next day would be rinse and repeat. It was part and parcel of going to a performing arts school. Academic subjects had wrapped up two weeks before with final exams already completed because of the pressure that came with the final showcase.</p><p>Brittany stretched and smiled as Santana started playing <em>Pink Rose</em>. She freestyled a bit as her body loosened and she let the music move her. It was second nature for her to move to Santana’s music and for Santana, it was second nature to compose for her. That was what their dynamic was and everyone at the school knew it.</p><p>The news of Santana’s symphony had circulated pretty quickly after the winter showcases – which Santana had aced, naturally – and created a big buzz in the community. When tickets for the final showcase went on sale, they sold out in a record two days. Will was ecstatic, naturally, and Santana just played it off but Britt knew she was pleased.</p><p>Brittany spun onto Santana’s piano stool and kissed her cheek Santana winked at her and kissed her fully on the mouth, all the while still playing.</p><p>“Hmmm, baby, keep that up and I’m gonna need your fingers to be playing a very different instrument,” Brittany murmured as she nibbled Santana’s lips.</p><p>Santana gave her an eye smile and abruptly stopped playing. Brittany blinked. She hadn’t expected Santana to actually want to but she wasn’t complaining. Their late afternoon music and dancing sessions together had become integral to their dynamic. It gave them a chance to play off one another.</p><p>The soft introduction of <em>Indian Jasmine</em>, the first movement in Santana’s Bouquet Symphony, filtered into the quiet of the room and Brittany smiled. While the whole symphony as brilliant, Brittany’s favourite part was the exposition in <em>Indian Jasmine</em>. It was about their attraction to one another and Brittany had taken some choreo from that first performance where they’d met and incorporated it into her dance for the first movement. She hadn’t told Santana about that part yet and she hoped that it would be a lovely surprise when Santana watched them do the taping on Thursday.</p><p>Unable to sit while Santana was playing, Brittany jumped up gracefully and started doing a combination of free dance and choreography. She didn’t think; she just let the music move her body – which was as natural as breathing when it was Santana’s music that was playing. She pushed and extended her body to show the yearning she felt for the girl playing the piano so effortlessly. Her long body created amazing lines as she moved in the space. <em>Indian Jasmine</em> was eleven minutes long so when Santana wrapped it up, Brittany was dripping with sweat but she had a big smile on her face.</p><p>She held a hand out to Santana who was already looking at her. Santana took it immediately and Brittany wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her in a waltz, their foreheads pressed together. Santana was very used to Brittany dancing with her spontaneously and she’d picked up the steps really quickly. When they were feeling adventurous, Brittany would show Santana some more intricate choreography for dances that she did for her other classes and she was delighted when Santana picked up many of the moves.</p><p>Santana Lopez really was a prodigy. Brittany wondered on and off if she could sing. She had a strong suspicion that she could – and probably damn well – but they hadn’t broached the subject of Santana’s mutism since Thanksgiving and Brittany wasn’t going to force her to do or say anything that she wasn’t ready to do or say.</p><p>She’d be lying if she said she couldn’t wait to hear Santana say something to her on purpose and not accidentally in the throes of ecstasy.</p><p>Brittany spun Santana and cradled her to her front so that they were both facing the mirror. Brittany took both of Santana’s hands and started moving them and her body into some loose choreography. Santana followed immediately, her movements a little slower than Britt’s, but keeping up easily enough. They ended in a tango hold, looking into each other’s eyes and forgetting that the rest of the world existed.</p><p>Brittany absolutely loved that Santana could keep up with her on every single level – in fact, she probably surpassed her. Okay, maybe Britt was the better dancer but Santana could play multiple instruments, dance, sing (probably), compose amazing symphonies and was a straight A student. Brittany could only imagine what she could accomplish at a school like Juilliard. While she knew that she was on Juilliard’s radar, she hoped that her showcase would be enough to secure a spot there. Placement at Juilliard was hard to come by, even at a performing arts school.</p><p>Brittany knew that Santana was going to have her pick of schools because everyone was going to want to help mould her genius and she couldn’t be more proud of her exemplary girlfriend.</p><p>Her phone chimed from her bag and it broke their spell. Brittany kissed Santana softly before walking to her bag and pulling out her phone. It was a text from Rachel.</p><p>“Oh, Rachel’s back from New York,” Brittany reported, walking back to Santana and automatically wrapping an arm around her waist. If Santana was within touching distance, Brittany was touching her.</p><p><em>Did she find a place?</em> Santana signed.</p><p>“Yeah, looks like,” Brittany murmured, scrolling through the pictures Rachel had sent. “It looks really nice, babe.” She handed her phone to Santana.</p><p>Rachel had spent the previous week in New York to scout apartments for the four of them to stay in over the summer. Regardless of what schools they went to, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn had decided to spend the summer in New York. Brittany wasn’t going to be dancing in a Broadway show again but she did still talk to the dancers she’d met the previous summer and they were in various new shows that she wanted to watch. Santana was all abuzz about the New York Philharmonic’s summer concerts and Brittany was only too happy to accompany Santana to as many as she wanted to see.</p><p>Rachel was going to NYADA – she’d kept in contact with the rep who’d come to see her final showcase and initially offered her a spot. Rachel had done well to repair that bridge after almost burning it when she’d decided to stay in Lima because of Finn. She had a place there when the fall semester started and Brittany couldn’t be more proud of how Rachel had turned her life around. She and Quinn were <em>nauseatingly</em> in love and while Brittany was absolutely ecstatic for them, she felt that she and Santana were far cuter together.</p><p>Not that it was a competition or anything.</p><p>“I’m excited,” Santana whispered, handing Brittany her phone back.</p><p>Britt grinned. “New York City with my favourite person? Fuck yeah. I can’t wait either.”</p><p>She kissed Santana, wrapping her arms around her and picking her up. She spun them slowly, just enjoying the frivolity for a few moments more before they had to return to reality.</p><p>“We should head home before Shelby sends the hounds after me,” Brittany murmured, slowly putting Santana back on the ground.</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. Brittany matched it. After Thanksgiving, Shelby thought the sun shone out of Brittany’s ass and she never bugged Santana when she was over at Brittany’s place anymore. Sleepovers were still limited to weekends and holidays but Brittany was counting down the days to graduation where she’d be able to be with Santana twenty-four-seven.</p><p>“It’s happening, baby. Our dreams are coming true,” Brittany whispered, cradling Santana’s face. “I love you so much and I’m so proud of everything you’ve accomplished since coming here. You are my hero and my muse and my life is so much better with you in it.”</p><p>Santana blinked and Brittany could see the shimmer of tears. “I love you so much, Britt,” she whispered back, pulling Brittany to her for a fierce kiss.</p><p><em>Reality be damned. It can wait a few more minutes</em>, Brittany thought, wrapping her arms around Santana and giving in to those gorgeous lips.</p><hr/><p>Brittany stood in the wings, her eyes glued to Santana as she controlled the orchestra with such poise and confidence. She looked like a new person. Her eyes were burning with intensity as she led the orchestra through the final bars of her symphony. The choreography to the first movement had been an absolute hit and the screen dropping down from the ceiling had kept the focus on the orchestra. The evening had been a long one with Santana’s symphony finishing out all the performances. The symphony totalled fifty-five minutes and every person had been hooked from the opening note. Brittany had to give credit to the orchestra – they were giving one hundred percent to every single note too.</p><p>Santana looked <em>so fucking sexy</em> standing at the front of the orchestra in her tux – a delightful surprise for Brittany when Santana had arrived at the school that afternoon. The school was let out at twelve-thirty with the final showcase performances starting at three. It was a very long day for everyone but Brittany doubted that anyone cared it was eight o’clock after Santana’s symphony. She’d accompanied Brittany on stage when she’d danced to thunderous applause and the feeling of the two of them on stage together just felt <em>so right</em>. The brilliant smile on Santana’s face showed her agreement. Brittany had been elated with how her showcase had turned out and the performance was everything she’d wanted it to be. Mike had let her do her own thing – with some guidance, naturally – after seeing what Brittany’s plan was, and she and Santana had simply created magic together and let the world have a sneak peek.</p><p>Brittany had to force herself to stay hidden behind the curtain as Santana conducted the orchestra through the last notes. The violins ended it and the amphitheatre – yes, they had an amphitheatre – erupted into applause. Brittany joined them, her eyes remaining on Santana. She couldn’t stop grinning with love and pride.</p><p>Santana turned to face the audience and bowed. She indicated the orchestra, who all stood as one unit and bowed. Santana gave one final bow and walked off the stage to where Brittany was waiting to sweep her up into her arms.</p><p>“Holy shit, baby!” she squealed over the applause still echoing around the amphitheatre. “You were amazing! You did such a great job up there!”</p><p>Santana gripped her shoulders tightly as Brittany spun her around. She tapped to be let down and took a deep breath. <em>I’m trying to process whether that really just happened</em>, she signed. <em>I mean, I’m sure it did but it feels kind of surreal. We’ve been working so hard for months and now it’s done!</em></p><p>Brittany grinned. “Now our lives begin.”</p><p>Santana smiled and rested her forehead against Brittany’s. They stayed tucked away in the wings while the orchestra filed out, as did the audience. Brittany knew they only had about five minutes before they needed to be working the floor in the foyer. All the representatives from the various schools that had been in attendance tonight had a chance to mingle with the performers and get a feel for them. It was a vitally important part of the final showcase for the seniors because on Monday, the schools that wanted them would contact them and formally offer a position.</p><p>While Brittany had no doubt in her mind that Santana could disappear and she’d still have every school after her, she wanted to eliminate the possibility of them not getting into Juilliard together. She envisioned them there so clearly and she wanted more than anything to be at the same school as Santana. She knew Santana felt the same way because that was the main reason she was graduating early.</p><p>Any lingering worries Brittany had about the board not letting Santana graduate early had disappeared once she’d heard the full symphony for herself about a month ago. She’d known then and there that Santana was going to create history with her symphony, and with anything else she did. Brittany wanted to be a pioneer within dance but Santana was already one with her music.</p><p><em>We’re going to change the world</em>, Brittany thought to herself with the utmost conviction.</p><p>“We have to go, don’t we?” Santana whispered.</p><p>Brittany nodded and closed the small gap between them to kiss Santana tenderly. “I’m going to be with you the whole time, okay? I’ll interpret for you.”</p><p><em>Baby, you don’t have to. I already asked Shelby to,</em> Santana signed, her brow furrowing.</p><p>Brittany bit her lip. <em>I really want to do this for you,</em> she signed back. She’d gotten a lot better at responding in sign rather than just speaking. It was easier for them to communicate that way at school when people were around to eavesdrop. Unfortunately, Brittany was popular which meant that a spotlight was unwillingly shone onto Santana. As a result, they were constantly interrupted when in their rooms or at lunch and it had gotten to the point where they started communicating in sign language because it deterred people from interrupting them.</p><p><em>You need to do your own networking. People are going to want to talk to you</em>, Santana signed.</p><p>Brittany nodded slowly. <em>I know. I just…I don’t know what I mean. I only know that I really want it to be me by your side during this part.</em></p><p>Santana’s concerned expression softened and she took both of Brittany’s hands in hers. She leaned closer and brushed her lips against Brittany’s. “Let’s go,” she whispered.</p><p>Brittany grinned and entangled her fingers with Santana’s, pulling her towards the stage door.</p><hr/><p>Santana exhaled slowly as she and Brittany entered the foyer. Their hands were linked and if Santana could manage not to let go of Brittany’s hand, she thought that she would be able to get through the evening. She didn’t mind meeting new people but there were <em>a lot</em> and she knew that she would be a focus. It was an automatic aggravator for her anxiety. Holly had been working with her a lot on that, coming up with different coping mechanisms and strategies for multiple situations.</p><p><em>Not sure anyone can really prepare for a night of basically schmoozing strangers to decide my future</em>, Santana thought nervously.</p><p>“Ah, Brittany and Santana! You’re here!” Will said, loudly enough to garner attention from the people in close proximity. It seemed as though most conversation stopped at their arrival.</p><p>“Okay,” Brittany murmured slowly. Her hand was strong and secure in Santana’s and Santana was forever grateful that she could lean on Brittany.</p><p>“Ladies, as I’m sure you’re probably aware,” Will said in a low voice as he reached them, “there are a fair number of people who would love to talk to both of you. Now, given that you two are a package deal, I would suggest that you stay together during this part. Let the reps see you as a joint force. That will increase your chances of getting into the same schools.”</p><p>“Uh, thanks, Will,” Brittany said, surprise clear in her voice. “I mean, I wasn’t planning on leaving Santana anyway but I’m glad that we have your blessing.”</p><p>Will nodded. “Santana,” he said to her, “I’m so sad that we’re losing you after only one year but I couldn’t be more proud of what you’ve achieved. You deserve this night.”</p><p>Santana signed her thanks and Brittany squeezed her hand. Will turned away and Santana found herself being tugged in a different direction. She wasn’t sure where Brittany was taking them but it was at a pace where no one would dare stop them.</p><p>Santana took a breath once Brittany stopped to open a door and step inside, pulling Santana in behind her. It was dark and Santana’s heart started beating fast – and it had nothing to do with the fact that Brittany was pressed up against her.</p><p>“B-Baby…” she whispered frantically.</p><p>“I know, I know,” Brittany muttered. “I can’t find the fucking-there!”</p><p>The small room was illuminated and Santana breathed a sigh of relief, letting her head fall onto Britt’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby. I should have planned that better,” Brittany murmured.</p><p>Santana looked around. “Where are we?” she whispered.</p><p>“This is a sound booth,” Brittany replied, letting her arms fall to Santana’s waist and linking around her back. “It’s used for vocal warmups.”</p><p>“Clever,” Santana whispered.</p><p>“If you need a break at any point this evening, tap my wrist twice and I’ll bring us here. It gives us a chance to just re-centre and focus. It also gives me a chance to kiss you.”</p><p>Santana couldn’t help but smile and Brittany’s lips covered hers not a second later. She felt the hum forming in her throat and she forced it down. She had everything planned out and she wasn’t going to let Brittany’s addictive lips draw a sound out of her until then.</p><p>
  <em>Even though I really want to show her and tell her.</em>
</p><p>Santana pulled away from the kiss and hugged Brittany, closing her eyes and letting her strength just wash over her. She wished that she had the strength that Brittany did. But maybe it was a good thing because the comfort Brittany’s strength gave her made her feel like she could do anything.</p><p>Like face an entire room of people she didn’t know and couldn’t talk to.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go,” Santana whispered eventually.</p><p>Brittany cradled her face and looked deep into her eyes. “I love you, Santana Lopez.”</p><p>Santana covered Brittany’s hands on her face with her own. “I love you, Brittany Pierce,” she whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Soon. Soon, it’ll be more than a whisper.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Brittany kept her hand resting in the small of Santana’s back as the next person replaced the one that had just left. Brittany’s eyes widened when she saw who it was. She scratched Santana’s back lightly and Santana seemed to understand what she was saying.</p><p><em>Who needs words when we have a multitude of other ways to communicate?</em> Brittany thought proudly.</p><p>“Good evening, ladies,” the woman greeted. “My name is Rosemary Thorne. I’m the representative from Juilliard.”</p><p>“Good evening, ma’am,” Brittany replied politely, holding out the hand that wasn’t on Santana’s back.</p><p>Rosemary shook it firmly and smiled. “Heavens, please call me Rosemary. I’m old but not old enough to be a ma’am.”</p><p>Brittany grinned and inclined her head in acquiescence.</p><p>“And you must be Santana,” Rosemary said, shaking her hand with equal firmness. “It truly is an honour to meet you. And you, of course, Brittany.”</p><p>Brittany smiled. “Santana’s the star tonight. I have no problem with that.”</p><p>Santana smacked her arm lightly but had a smile on her face.</p><p>“So just to confirm for myself, you two are together, yes?”</p><p>Brittany nodded. “Very much so.” She could see Santana nodding just as fervently in her peripheral vision.</p><p>“And Brittany, you choreographed both your showcase as well as the piece that played during the first movement of Santana’s symphony, correct?”</p><p>Brittany nodded again. “Yes, ma-uh, Rosemary.” She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, force of habit.”</p><p>“I can’t be upset when someone actually has manners,” Rosemary replied with a smirk. “Santana, you wrote the music in Brittany’s showcase?”</p><p>“Yes, I did. But it was inspired by her so it’s still her music,” Brittany said for Santana. She wanted to roll her eyes and press a kiss to Santana’s cheek for the sweet comment but she refrained.</p><p>“Santana, you’re only a junior, though?” Rosemary asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>Brittany swallowed and focussed on Santana’s hands. “I am but I received special permission from the board to graduate early with the proviso that I fulfil my promise of putting on a symphony.”</p><p>“Which you did,” Rosemary said with a hum.</p><p>“I did,” Brittany continued for Santana. “And because I’m guessing your next question is going to be why, I’ll explain. Brittany is my muse and I am her muse. We inspire one another. I also had a…problem a few weeks after I started here.” Brittany swallowed and gathered herself for Santana’s sake. She didn’t like thinking about how she’d found Santana in that toilet. “Brittany really helped me and for my own mental and physical wellbeing, I need to be where she is. A lot of people have said we’re too young to be so co-dependent but a lot of people haven’t composed a symphony in six months so…”</p><p>Brittany tried to hide her smirk but Rosemary laughed out loud and clapped her hands. “Oh, you two are a breath of fresh air. Tell me, have you created anything else together or was it just for the showcases?”</p><p>Brittany glanced at Santana, wondering if she should mention her injury. Santana minutely shrugged her shoulders.</p><p><em>Go for it</em>, Santana signed. <em>I like her.</em></p><p>Brittany smiled and winked at Santana, who returned it. “We’re constantly interweaving our mediums. Santana played something composed by someone else the first time we met. Whenever she plays something, I feel like dancing. We’ve worked on four separate performances. Only two of those were ever actually performed but yeah, we’ve worked on a few things together.”</p><p>Santana leaned her head against Brittany’s shoulder and Brittany moved her hand from the small of Santana’s back to hug her waist.</p><p>“This is quite remarkable for me and I have to say that I am very intrigued by your dynamic,” Rosemary mused. “While it’s wonderful that you two seem to create incredible art working together, are you still able to work individually?”</p><p>Will had warned them that question would be coming and several representatives had already asked it. Santana stood up straight and started signing.</p><p>“I do believe that we still have our talents individually and should we need to showcase that, we could. I just don’t see why we should when what we create together is so much better.”</p><p>Rosemary smiled. “I like you two. Enjoy the rest of your evening, ladies.”</p><p>She shook both their hands and Santana tapped Brittany’s wrist the second Rosemary’s back was turned. Brittany was going to steal her away after that interview anyway. They cut a line through the crowd, walking powerfully. Brittany had left the light on in the booth so when she shut the door, they just looked at one another before grinning widely.</p><p>“Did that just happen?” Santana whispered.</p><p>“I think it did. Holy shit, babe. We’re going to Juilliard!” Brittany whispered excitedly.</p><p>Santana bit her lip. “We did it.”</p><p>“We absolutely did it,” Brittany replied, pressing her lips to Santana’s briefly. She pulled back but Santana gripped the back of her neck and teased Brittany’s lips with her tongue.</p><p>Brittany let out a strangled moan and stepped Santana back so that she was pressed up against the side of the booth. Brittany kissed her long and deep, the way she’d wanted to since Santana had shown up in that sexy tux. Brittany really, <em>really</em> wanted to pop all of those little buttons, undo that tie, take off her pants and-</p><p>The door to the booth opened and Brittany stood up tall, clenching her fists.</p><p>“Stand down, guard dog,” Quinn said dryly. She looked to her left. “Told you they were in here.”</p><p>Brittany felt her cheeks flush red as Chris, Victoria, Holly and Shelby all peeked into the room. Brittany could feel Santana resting her head against her back, probably feeling the same levels of embarrassment as she was. In nine months, they had <em>never</em> been caught in a compromising position. Which, okay, was fairly easy to accomplish when Brittany had an entire floor to herself, but she and Santana had sex a <em>lot</em> so it kinda was a surprise considering they’d caught Rachel and Quinn far too many times to count.</p><p>And yeah, okay, they hadn’t been having sex and no way would Brittany have actually let anything like that happen while meeting representatives from schools and on school property. Didn’t mean she wasn’t embarrassed though.</p><p>“Hey,” Brittany said, slowly stepping out. “Uh, we were just taking a moment to-“</p><p>“Suck each other’s faces off,” Quinn interrupted with a smirk.</p><p>“No, actually,” Brittany said with bite. “After a few interviews we take a break in there to just refocus and get rid of any anxiety. And yeah, we kiss. So what? It relaxes us.”</p><p>“Then you’re doing it wrong,” Quinn muttered.</p><p>“Quinn, so help me-“ Brittany fumed, stepping forward menacingly. The only thing holding her back was Santana’s arms around her waist.</p><p>Quinn just grinned as Victoria stepped in and flicked her ear. “You have your own schmoozing to do, Quinn. Go.”</p><p>“Sheesh. No one can take a joke,” Quinn muttered.</p><p>“Not a joke if you’re only one laughing,” Brittany retorted. She felt three taps against her stomach and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. She usually brushed off Quinn’s jokes but when Quinn was stressed, her ‘jokes’ just became insults and Brittany didn’t stand for that. She’d been dropping little snide comments all week while Rachel had been in New York and Brittany had ignored them all.</p><p>But she’d interrupted a really special moment between her and Santana and she didn’t appreciate it one bit.</p><p>“You okay?” Santana whispered from behind her.</p><p>Brittany swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay now. Sorry, everyone. We had a really good talk with the rep from Juilliard and we just wanted to savour it.”</p><p>“No need to apologise,” Chris said. “We know how these things go. It’s incredibly stressful for you kids. To have a massive performance and then essentially have multiple interviews afterwards? That’s intense.”</p><p>“They do it to test your mettle,” Brittany said, bring Santana to her side and kissing her temple. “If you can’t handle pressure like this, then you’ll never make it in the arts.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” Shelby said. “It still seems rather extreme to expect eighteen-year-olds to survive in such an environment.”</p><p>“I suppose it could look that way but remember, we’ve been preparing for this for years.”</p><p>“Yet you’re making out in a closet,” Holly said with a smirk.</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes. “So sue me. My girlfriend is way finer than you will ever hope to be.”</p><p>Chris and Victoria gasped but Brittany held Holly’s gaze, smirk firmly in place.</p><p>“Touché, Blondie. I’ll give you that.”</p><p>After months of working with Holly, Brittany had learned that she loved a good challenger for her snarky comments and Brittany was more than willing to deliver, especially as she knew Holly wouldn’t take them to heart.</p><p>“San, are you doing okay?” Shelby asked her.</p><p><em>Yeah, I’m okay. These little breaks every now and then do help,</em> Santana signed.</p><p>“Okay, good. We’ll still hang around for about half an hour if you want to come and find us. And girls,” Shelby smiled at them both, “you were both wonderful tonight.”</p><p>“Thanks, Shelby,” Brittany said with a big smile, her earlier irritation forgotten.</p><p>“You did so good, Britty,” Chris murmured, moving close to give her a hug.</p><p>Brittany hugged her dad tightly and then her mom. She was happy to see both her parents give Santana equally tight hugs and Santana responded. She glanced at Holly and Shelby, and while Shelby was watching Santana’s exchange with her parents, Holly was looking at her.</p><p><em>Thank you</em>, she mouthed.</p><p><em>You’re welcome</em>, Brittany replied but was confused as to what she was being thanked for.</p><p>The four adults left them with a wave and Brittany turned to Santana, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry that I got us caught.”</p><p><em>You didn’t. Quinn can’t keep her trap shut, is all</em>, Santana signed with a flair of snark that Brittany loved. She wasn’t sure if it was common practice for sign language to infer tone but Santana somehow managed to do it in the way her hands moved as she signed. Her facial expressions helped too.</p><p><em>You ready to head back out? </em>Brittany signed.</p><p>Santana nodded and they tangled their fingers together before re-entering the masses. Brittany hoped that there weren’t too many more representatives to see because she was dying to get Santana home and in her arms. It had been a very and tiring long week and she’d been looking forward to their weekend together more than usual. While seeing Santana every day at school was wonderful, there was a limit to their intimacy. In Brittany’s bedroom, hiding away from the world, they were free to do what they wanted.</p><p>As they walked across the foyer, the band started playing <em>The Blue Danube</em> and Brittany grinned, holding Santana back. She looked at her in confusion until Brittany took one step back and bowed, holding out a hand. Santana smiled and took it, immediately stepping into position as Brittany stood up straight, taking lead. They started a simple waltz and within moments, more people had joined them. Brittany steered Santana into a rhythm around the open expanse of the foyer. She knew they were putting on a show for the representatives and Will was going to <em>love</em> her for the extra entertainment but all Brittany cared about was Santana’s smiling eyes.</p><p>A soft smile played on her lips as they swirled around and around. In a room full of performers, it wasn’t long before most people were waltzing along with them.</p><p>But Brittany only had eyes for Santana and the way Santana was looking at her, Brittany knew that they were in their own world. As the band wrapped up the waltz, she spun Santana and then dipped her, leaning down for a kiss that Santana reciprocated with a smile. It wasn’t anything too risqué given where they were but to Brittany, it felt like she was floating on cloud nine.</p><p>Applause around them broke them apart and Brittany righted Santana easily, joining in on the clapping. She threw a salute to the band leader who saluted back with a smile.</p><p>Santana tapped her arm once, causing Brittany to look at her.</p><p><em>Did you arrange that?</em> she signed.</p><p>Brittany grinned. <em>Nah, but it would have been pretty cool if I had, wouldn’t it?</em></p><p>Santana just shook her head, her smile firmly in place. <em>I’m in love with a dork.</em></p><p>“You got that right, baby,” Brittany chuckled, tangling their fingers again. “Let’s get this over with so that we can go home and get out of these clothes.”</p><p><em>Perv</em>, Santana signed with a smirk,</p><p>Brittany winked. <em>You know it, babe</em>, she signed back.</p><hr/><p>Three hours later, Brittany yawned as she walked through her bedroom door. Santana was on her back because her legs were tired. Brittany was pretty tired too but elated at how successful their night had been.</p><p>“Baby, I’m gonna run a bath. It’ll be nice for us.”</p><p>She felt Santana nod against her shoulder and smiled. Gently, she deposited Santana on the bed and dropped their bags next to it.</p><p>“Get undressed, love. I’ll be back in a bit.” Brittany walked into the bathroom, flicking the light on as she did. She turned the hot water on and added the aromatherapy oils that she now couldn’t do without. The familiar smell of lavender made her smile and she walked back into the bedroom to see Santana fighting with her shoes. Brittany chuckled. She was only fighting with them because she was trying to toe them off.</p><p>“Baby, you’re a mess and I love you,” Brittany murmured, walking over to Santana to help her. She gently cradled Santana’s feet and undid the laces of her dress shoes. With the same care, she pulled off each sock and guided Santana to sit up so that she could take off the tux jacket, tie and shirt. Santana was soon sitting in her dress pants and bra. Brittany kissed her forehead before heading back into the bathroom to turn off the water. She tested the temperature and knew that it would be perfect for Santana and would likely lull her to sleep – if she hadn’t already fallen asleep.</p><p>Brittany stifled a laugh at Santana’s pants sitting halfway down her legs. She was laying on the bed with her eyes closed, her chest moving down in deep breaths.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, she’s probably already asleep.</em>
</p><p>Brittany climbed onto the bed and nuzzled her cheek, placing soft kisses against her skin. Santana scrunched up her nose but her eyes stayed closed.</p><p>“Okay, baby, I’ll put you to bed, but I’m gonna still have a bath, okay?” Brittany whispered.</p><p>Santana flung an arm over her body to grab hold of Brittany’s dress. Her grip wasn’t tight but Brittany knew what she wanted.</p><p>“You’re the boss.”</p><p>Brittany pulled Santana’s pants off, leaving them in a pile at the bottom of the bed and made quick work of her underwear – she’d gotten <em>very</em> adept at removing Santana’s clothes quickly over the months. Brittany shimmied out of her dress and discarded her own underwear and shoes. She picked Santana up and she immediately cuddled to her, placing sleepy kisses against Brittany’s jawline.</p><p>Brittany put Santana into the tub first and then got in behind her. Santana scooted back, causing the water to slosh over the sides a bit and Brittany chuckled. Santana sighed happily and Brittany had to agree – there was little that beat the tranquillity of a bath with Santana after a long week.</p><p>“I love you, Santana,” she whispered against her head.</p><p>“Love you, Britt,” Santana whispered back.</p><p>Brittany smiled. Life was good.</p><hr/><p>When she woke up the next morning, Brittany was pleasantly surprised to find Santana still curled up against her. For months, she’d often woken up alone, only to find Santana sitting at her keyboard, happily composing away.</p><p><em>She’s all mine for a while</em>, Brittany thought with happiness.</p><p>Their bath the previous night had been a very lazy one; they’d barely even washed one another, just sat in the water and let the warmth ease their tired muscles and minds. After about twenty minutes, Brittany felt herself dozing off so she’d carried a virtually comatose Santana to bed, dried her off and snuggled in for the night.</p><p>Naked cuddling was really high on her favourite Santana-related activities list so falling asleep with skin on skin contact was enough to send Britt into a happy sleep.</p><p>And she’d woken up happy too – bonus.</p><p>Brittany reached over to her nightstand for her phone but realised it wasn’t there. She realised that she must have left it in her bag since they were so tired when they got home. Brittany yawned and slid out from underneath Santana, who immediately grabbed at her.</p><p>“I’ll be two seconds, baby,” she whispered.</p><p>Santana settled back against Brittany’s pillow, holding onto that instead. Brittany smiled at her and reached down next to the bed to grab her bag. She grabbed Santana’s accidentally and also happened to pull it up by the bottom corner, causing the contents to fall out. Brittany winced and glanced at Santana but she seemed to not have been disturbed by the small blunder.</p><p>
  <em>Phew.</em>
</p><p>Brittany got off the bed and quickly started to put Santana’s things back in her bag as quietly as possible. She glanced around, making sure that everything had been picked up and she saw a thick white envelope laying a few metres away. It must have slid. Brittany reached for it and saw her name on the front in Santana’s writing. Brittany frowned. The envelope seemed frayed which meant that Santana had probably had it for a while. She lifted the lip of the envelope and immediate stopped herself.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck are you doing, Pierce? Just because it has your name on it doesn’t mean it’s yours. San will give it you when she’s ready – if you’re even meant to be the recipient.</em>
</p><p>Brittany figured she probably was. She even had a suspicion that it was the letter that explained everything – Santana’s past, the reason why she was scared to speak, everything. If that was indeed the case, she was absolutely not going to put any pressure on Santana. They had both been very clear that it was at Santana’s pace and there was no pressure to divulge anything sooner or later than when she was ready.</p><p>Brittany placed the envelope back in Santana’s bag and found her own bag, pulling out her phone. She checked the time and saw that it was seven-thirty. They’d gone to bed pretty early by their usual standards so she wasn’t surprised at the time. Brittany climbed back onto the bed and slipped under the covers, inching closer to Santana. She was so beautiful and Brittany was content to watch her for hours, so she did. She didn’t know how much time had passed but Santana’s nose and eyes were always the first things to give her away when she was waking up. Her eyes squeezed closed and her nose scrunched up and Brittany’s heart swelled with affection. After a few repeats of that, Santana’s hands started patting around the bed for her. Since Brittany was laying right next to her, she didn’t have to pat far to reach her. Santana opened one eye and glanced at where her hand had rested quite comfortably on Brittany’s boob.</p><p>They grinned at one another and Brittany scooted closer.</p><p>“Morning, beautiful,” she whispered, pressing her lips against Santana’s.</p><p>“Morning,” Santana replied back, her eyes remaining closed after Brittany pulled away. “What’s the time?”</p><p>Brittany rolled onto her back to grab her phone and didn’t have a chance to roll back as Santana followed her, promptly laying on top of her. Brittany chuckled and checked the time.</p><p>“It’s eight-thirty,” she murmured, putting her phone back and wrapping her arms around Santana’s back.</p><p>“Plenty of time for some fun, then,” Santana whispered, pressing her lips against Brittany’s neck.</p><p>“Oh,” Brittany gasped.</p><p>Two hours later, after lots of fun, Brittany walked out of the bathroom, shaking her hair of excess water. She saw Santana sitting against the pillows, the covers pulled up to cover her breasts. Her hair was a glorious mess and Brittany grinned at the sight. She loved that soon, she wouldn’t have to worry about saying goodbye. She and Santana were going to kick ass at living together, she just knew it.</p><p>Santana gave her a smile and it made Brittany pause. Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. Something was on her mind. Not really caring that she only had her towel around her, Brittany climbed onto the bed.</p><p>“Baby, what is it?” she asked.</p><p>Santana swallowed and looked down at her lap. Brittany’s eyes followed and she saw the white envelope that had been in Santana’s bag. The one addressed to her.</p><p>“I didn’t open it, I swear,” she said quickly. “It fell out when I accidentally picked up your bag instead of mine and-“</p><p>Santana snapped her fingers and Brittany relaxed a little.</p><p><em>I was planning on giving this to you today anyway. And I trust you, love. I know you wouldn’t have looked,</em> she signed with a more confident smile on her face.</p><p>“Okay,” Brittany breathed out with a smile. She discarded her towel and got under the covers, sitting right next to Santana so that their sides were pressed up against each other. Brittany wanted to offer Santana as much physical grounding as she could.</p><p>“I wrote this before Thanksgiving,” Santana whispered. “I knew that I wanted to tell you everything; I just didn’t know how or when. I think that I knew I was ready just after my birthday in April. You took me on such a wonderful date and everything was easy and carefree and that night also marked a full month without me having a nightmare.”</p><p>Brittany blinked. She hadn’t known that. Her surprise melted away into pride. “I knew you could do it, baby. You’re so strong.”</p><p>Santana took a deep breath and let it out. “I hope you still think that after reading this. It’s… Britt, it’s pretty horrifying, I’m just warning you.”</p><p>Brittany nodded. “I love you,” she said firmly.</p><p>Santana met her eyes and kissed her. “I love you too, Britt,” she whispered.</p><p>Brittany waited until Santana was confident enough to hand over the letter herself and she took it, holding onto it for a moment, giving Santana the opportunity to change her mind. She removed her hand from the envelope and put them in her lap, clasping her fingers together.</p><p>“If at any point you change your mind, that’s okay,” Brittany said.</p><p>Santana shook her head and gave Brittany a nervous smile. “No, it’s time. I’m okay. We’re going to be starting the new chapter of our lives together and I don’t want to go into that with any secrets. I want you to know.”</p><p>“Thank you, baby. It means so much that you trust me with this,” Brittany said, pressing a kiss to Santana’s temple.</p><p>“I trust you with everything, Britt,” Santana whispered. “And you’re the first person that I can say that truthfully to.”</p><p>Brittany kissed her lips then, lingering, trying to convey her love, devotion and thanks. Santana returned the kiss, cupping Brittany’s face gently. She pulled back and kissed Santana’s cheek three times and felt the smile form.</p><p><em>Right, here we go</em>, Brittany thought, opening the envelope and taking out a few pages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dearest Brittany,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I apologise in advance for any illegible writing in this letter. I’m extremely nervous and anxious and I know I could type it but that wouldn’t feel right. Not for this letter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much, Brittany. I don’t know when you’re reading this letter (God, I hope it’s not years) but know that regardless of anything that has transpired between me writing this letter and giving it to you, I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You already know that something happened to my parents, that the way in which they died was…traumatic for me. I’ve also already told you that my dad and I had an argument about a girl a few days before he died and by the time Thanksgiving rolled around, we still hadn’t really talked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dad was a public prosecutor. He worked hard for little recognition but he made a difference in a lot of people’s lives. My mom was a music teacher and she fostered my initial interest in music. My dad didn’t think that anything in the arts was worth much but he loved my mom so he let her do what she loved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mom was busy preparing Thanksgiving dinner in the kitchen and I was helping her. She was trying to get me to make peace with my dad for the holidays and I was arguing with her that he was trying to ignore who I was and I wouldn’t let that happen. My mom knew that I was serious, that I wasn’t seeking attention or anything. She promised that she would talk to my dad. I didn’t hold out much hope. We heard the garage door opening – there was an interconnecting door to the kitchen. My mom went out to greet him as she always does and I heard her scream. I was holding a knife so I kept that and ran through the door. I didn’t really have much of a chance to react to what happened next. I collided with a body and they hit me over the head before I could lift the knife or anything. I was really dazed and fell to the ground. I could hear my mom crying and my dad pleading and all I could think of was calling 9-1-1 and getting help but my body wasn’t listening to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dizziness cleared and I discovered I was in one of the fining room chairs. My hands were tied behind me and I was gagged. Opposite me, my dad was also in a chair and he was tied up too. His face was covered in blood. I’d never seen so much blood before. A person all in black was yelling at him. My ears were still ringing so I couldn’t really hear what he was saying. I looked for my mom and saw another person in black had her in a tight hold. They both had guns. I couldn’t feel my phone in my back pocket so I looked around. I saw it on the ground, totally smashed. Whoever the attackers were, they seemed to have a plan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“…don’t care what you have to do, you make sure that it gets done, Lopez. Do you hear me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I focussed my attention on the man shouting at my father. He wanted something from him. I could only think that it had to do with a case he was working on or had worked on. My dad kept saying that it wasn’t up to him, that he didn’t have that kind of power but the man wouldn’t listen. Then he said, “Maybe this will convince you.” I remember him saying that so clearly.</em>
</p><p><em>He walked over to my mom, who was crying and begging them to stop. He hit her across the face and then he…raped her. Right in front of me and my dad. I struggled, I screamed against the gag. I tried so hard to move, to get free, to do </em>something<em>. My dad was crying, my mom was crying and I was still screaming. I screamed so loudly that I actually damaged my vocal chords and couldn’t scream anymore. My throat was on fire.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Do what you want with me but please leave my family alone,” my dad begged them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This way we know you’re going to comply, Lopez,” the man said. He pulled up his pants and I felt sick to my stomach. I was angry and devastated and scared. The man pointed the gun at me. “Should we have a go with your little girl next? Will that show you that we mean business?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was so, so scared. I didn’t know what I was more scared of – the gun pointed at my head or the threat of him raping me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No! You will not touch her,” my father shouted. “Your brother’s case has already been tried by the judge. The verdict has been given and the sentence filed. There is nothing I can do. If your brother wants to file an appeal he can. I told you all this at the courthouse. I don’t understand why you’re here. I can’t-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, there’s a lot that people can’t do.” I could hear the hatred in his voice. “I think it’s because they won’t do it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus, no. That’s not the case. Your brother was guilty. He-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus went crazy. He waved the gun around and started beating up my dad even more. I tried screaming again but the pain was too much. My mom was passed out, just left with her pants pulled down. I wanted to check that she was okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Marcus, please…” My dad was slurring his words. The man was blocking me so I couldn’t see him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you’re not gonna do anything then you’re worthless.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could see my mom stirring and I was so thankful that she was alive. She opened her eyes and looked at me and immediately started crying. She looked at my dad and tried to move in between him and Marcus. The other man just dragged her away and started hitting her repeatedly. I tried to wriggle free. The cable ties were very tight and I could feel them cutting into my wrists but I couldn’t just let them hit my mom. Instinct told me to try screaming again so I did but I just ended up coughing from the pain and I could taste blood on my tongue. I started jerking my wrist to try and break the cable ties and I somehow manged to slide my hand out. I guess the blood from where it had cut into my wrist helped. I pulled down the gag and tried saying something, anything, but nothing came out of my mouth, not even a croak. The fear of having lost my voice in a time where I needed it most was overwhelming and I started crying. I was fighting with myself because I wanted to be strong, I wanted to help but I was a musician and a singer. My voice was everything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then I hated myself for being so selfish at a time when my father was being beaten to within an inch of his life and my mother had just been raped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re done, Lopez. You’re nothing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked up in time to see the gun pointed at my dad’s head a loud bang went off. Red sprayed everywhere and my dad fell over. I was breathing heavily. I knew he was dead. I knew he was. Even if I didn’t see all the blood or half his head missing, his eyes were lifeless.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All I could think about was the last thing I’d said to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Deal with the wife. I’ll take care of the kid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marcus walked up to me. I was still struggling with the other cable tie and he laughed at me. He levelled the gun at my head and I shut my eyes, not wanting to look at the man who’d killed my father or my father’s dead body before I died.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, there were sirens everywhere and shouting voices. I opened my eyes and saw cops flooding into the kitchen from the door to the garage. There were two loud bangs right next to my ear as a cop fired at Marcus, who dropped down. The other man was being wrestled to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I honestly don’t remember very much after that. I’ve tried therapy to bring it back but it’s too deeply repressed for me to access it. And maybe it’s a good thing that I don’t remember. The next thing I do remember is the hospital. My mom and I were taken there. I couldn’t speak – my screaming had damaged them really, really badly and I was instructed to not use my voice for at least three weeks to ensure that I recovered properly, especially as I was a singer. So for three weeks, I was mute. It was frustrating at first because cops came in and out and were asking me all sorts of questions that I couldn’t answer. My mom was in shock and was barely functioning. I didn’t know what to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a week in the hospital, we were both allowed to go home. Well, we didn’t go home because neither of us wanted to be in that house. The cops told us that the neighbours had heard the screaming and called them, especially after seeing the garage door open – something my dad never did. The two men were family of someone he’d prosecuted, but the guy was totally guilty. My dad had had done his job and the guy had gone to jail after robbing a convenience store and getting caught.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We went to Shelby and Holly’s house. They were wonderful. They took care of everything. I tried to help. I wanted to help but I was so angry and I couldn’t express it. I couldn’t play or compose because my wrists were so thickly bandaged. I couldn’t sing because of my voice. I felt dizzy and sick all the time because of the severe concussion I’d sustained. I only went to school to try and distract myself from my anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I came home from school that first day and I walked into the kitchen to get some water. My mom was on the ground. There was blood everywhere. She’d stabbed herself with a kitchen knife.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll never know what she was thinking. She hadn’t said anything to me since the attack and I couldn’t say anything to her. I know Shelby tried talking to her but I don’t know how much success she had. I still couldn’t talk so I sent 9-1-1 texts to both Shelby and Holly. I couldn’t even check to see if she was alive. There was so much blood and all that flashed before my eyes was the spray of red when my dad had been shot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holly told me afterwards that I had a panic attack and the paramedics had sedated me because I became hysterical when they said that my mom was dead. I don’t remember any of that either. I was apparently screaming so I did even more damage to my vocal chords. I was in hospital for another week. I was like a zombie. Within the space of seven days, my world had disintegrated. I was twelve and an orphan with no voice. I couldn’t even remember what the last thing I’d said to my mom was, and I’d been dismissive and rude to my dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I went from being numb to having these massive bursts of rage and back again. It went on like that for months. Holly and Shelby moved into a different house and I went to live with them. I honestly don’t know how they put up with me. I got into fights and I refused to speak, even after my voice had healed. My schoolwork was non-existent and I hadn’t played a thing since before my dad had been killed. Shelby and Holly made the decision to pull me out of school because I was so destructive – not only at school but to my classmates and to myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holly became my dedicated teacher and therapist. She is so strong and she took every single thing I threw at her. I wasn’t as mean to her as I was to Shelby. God, the things I said to Shelby. To this day, I don’t know how she forgave me for how I treated her. She didn’t deserve that after having lost her sister. I wasn’t the only one who’d lost someone but I was acting like I was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Holly’s determined guidance, I calmed down. I was put on a lot of medication to stabilise me initially but Holly weened me off them eventually. She never wanted me to be dependent on medication to handle the day-to-day. She believed that I was strong enough to function on my own. It took me a year to get there but I did. She also had me start playing again. Just a little every day. Shelby and Holly met in their college drama club so they can both sing. They asked me to play songs for them every other night and it rekindled my love for music. While there was a part of me that hated that I was able to still play and my mom wasn’t, I was able to deal with that with years of therapy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The nightmares I have are of those two events. I’m not sure if I’ll ever forget them. I’ve gotten better at coping with the fear and the guilt and grief but that’s a continuous process. Thanksgiving is always the hardest. I tend to retreat into myself because the nightmares are the worst and I’m just inundated with all of the anxiety and guilt over what happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It gets better every year but it’s an ongoing process and it will likely be an ongoing process for years. I don’t know if I will ever be completely free of this guilt or this fear or this grief. I do know, however, that if anyone could help me get to that point, it’s you, Brittany. It’s so unfair of me to ask that of you. It’s such a burden to bear but I hope that our love will be strong enough to weather these storms and that you won’t come to resent me or pity me. I couldn’t bear that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re reading this letter then it is likely that I have made quite good progress with dealing with my issues and no doubt, my love, that’s due in large part to you and your wonderful heart. We’ve only been together for a month but I do feel like this will not control my life the way it has for the last six years because you make me believe that I am better, that I am stronger. You make me believe that I can do anything and I have so much to thank you for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You also now understand why the incident in the toilet affected me so much. It just transported me back to that Thanksgiving six years ago. But you brought me out of that, Britt. Your love, your tenderness, your beautiful, caring heart was the reason I was even able to function in a few short hours. I don’t even want to imagine what it would have been like for me had you not found me when you did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it’s a lot to ask but would you please help me by just continuing to do what you do because I have no doubts that it’s already been the reason for my progress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my love, always.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Santana</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Brittany wiped her eyes as she put down the last page shakily. She knew she was ugly crying but she hadn’t stopped to dry her eyes or fetch a tissue or anything. She wanted to read everything first.</p><p>
  <em>Holy crap. I knew it had been bad but…holy fuck.</em>
</p><p>She took a breath, folded the letter up and put it back into the envelope. She placed it on her nightstand and turned to face Santana. She would <em>not</em> pity her. Santana didn’t deserve her pity,</p><p>“You are incredible,” Brittany said slowly and determinedly. “You are so strong, so resilient and I am so, so fucking proud of you for what you have overcome. And if it’s not too bold to say, I think that your parents would have been proud of you too.”</p><p>Santana’s eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Brittany’s neck. Brittany caught her easily and cradled her close. Santana was shaking but Brittany knew that it was from relief more than anything else.</p><p><em>To have kept this in for so long, my God. Well, she’s not facing this alone, not anymore,</em> Brittany thought firmly.</p><p>“I am with you, I am here and I will always be here,” she murmured into Santana’s hair. “Whatever you need me to do, just let me know, San. You have me, completely.”</p><p>Santana just cried harder and Brittany held her tighter. She would hold her forever.</p><hr/><p>Santana felt drained in a way that she had never really felt before. She knew what tired from lack of sleep felt like, she knew what being overworked felt like. As she sat in Brittany’s secure embrace, she felt lighter than she had in years, like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders.</p><p>Brittany was going to bear the weight of her trauma with her. She was going to help her. Santana knew, more than ever, that she was going to be okay, that she was going to be able to leap over the final hurdle.</p><p>She also found that for the first time since she’d lost her voice, she’d actually <em>wanted</em> to talk – and not just to Brittany, who was obviously the first person on her list. She wanted to talk to Shelby and Holly, ask about their wedding plans. She wanted to talk to Chris and Victoria and have them hear from her own mouth how appreciative she was for Brittany and everything they did for her and them as a couple. Brittany’s parents had surprised her by learning sign language enough to have a conversation, and it had just made her love the Pierces more.</p><p>Santana knew that she was incredibly lucky to have Shelby and Holly who had been so amazing in the first few years, and then to have stumbled into another family who were just as amazing was the cherry on top of a C<em>harlie’s </em>sundae. And she was determined to prove that their support and love through the most difficult and traumatic time of her life was worth something, that she was worth something. She knew that Brittany would immediately turn around and say that she had nothing to prove to anyone and while Brittany was right, Santana wanted to do it. She knew that her family (which included the Pierces) didn’t do what they did for her because they pitied her or worried that she was fragile or something; they did it purely out of unwavering devotion and loyalty.</p><p>Santana took a breath and moved her face away from Brittany’s shoulder, but kept their bodies connected in as many ways as possible. She looked into Brittany’s eyes and saw the love, pride and devotion that she felt every single day.</p><p>She swallowed and hoped that she didn’t fuck it up. “I love you, Brittany,” she said out loud, and although her voice was croaky from a lack of use, the meaning was definitely there.</p><p>Brittany’s expression was beautiful. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, but only for a moment. Her gaze softened and she smiled that brilliant smile that never failed to brighten Santana’s day.</p><p>“Santana, I love you so much,” Brittany replied and it made Santana smile.</p><p>They were having an actual verbal conversation. With voices. She’d dreamed about it for so long and she finally had the courage to make it a reality. It was better that she imagined.</p><p>“Thank you,” Santana said, resting their foreheads together. She cleared her throat discreetly in an effort to get rid of the croak. She’d never really had a husky voice before but the damage she’d sustained had altered the tone of her voice. While she hadn’t sung with her new voice yet, she had practised speaking in her own bedroom when no one was home.</p><p>“Baby, thank <em>you</em>. You’ve just made me the happiest girl in the world,” Brittany said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.</p><p>Santana brought her thumbs up to brush them away knowing they were happy tears. The sad and scared tears were going to be rare occurrences in their lives. She’d voluntarily spoken to another person for the first time since she was twelve and that was a pretty big deal for Santana. Things were only going to get better. <em>She</em> was going to get better.</p><p>“You’ve helped me so much over the last nine months, Britt,” Santana said. “You very quickly became the best part of my life and I love you more and more every day we’re together. We’re beginning this exciting new chapter of our lives and I can’t wait to experience it all with you.”</p><p>Brittany’s smile hadn’t wavered. “San, that means the world to hear you say that. I feel like we’ve paid our dues and karma has finally decided to give us the break we deserve. I’m not going to let anything or anyone affect our future together. We are the only ones who have a say.”</p><p>Santana nodded and smiled. “And you call me a genius. You’re the genius, Britt.”</p><p>“I guess I have my moments, huh?” Brittany teased with a cheeky grin. “I mean, I managed to land you so I’ve gotta be doing something right, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, cos I made it super hard,” Santana replied with a laugh.</p><p>They both froze at the sound and Brittany bit her lip. Santana could see the emotion swirling behind her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>God, she must have been waiting so long to hear me laugh.</em>
</p><p>Santana just kissed her, not sure how else to respond. Brittany responded eagerly and gently rolled Santana over onto her back, immediately pressing their whole bodies together. Santana arched into Brittany and gasped when she nipped at her neck. The knowledge that she didn’t have to hold back, that she didn’t have to contain the enormity of what Brittany made her feel when they made love made Santana giddy with excitement. She wanted, more than anything in that moment, for Brittany to hear just how much she loved her, adored her, wanted her and appreciated her.</p><p>Brittany’s hand trailed down Santana’s body as her mouth moved onto her breasts. Santana wanted to moan but she wasn’t really sure how to. She’d kept everything so quiet before, stifled down every noise that she’d wanted to make.</p><p>“Hey, baby,” Brittany murmured, calling her back to reality.</p><p>“Sorry,” Santana said sheepishly.</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay. This is a big deal,” Brittany replied with an encouraging smile. “There’s still no pressure. Just because I know you can make the noise doesn’t mean you have to make the noise.”</p><p>
  <em>She’s so perfect.</em>
</p><p>“Maybe just let your body react the way it wants to. If you want to make noises, cool. If not, also cool.”</p><p>“I love you,” Santana said with a smile.</p><p>Brittany grinned widely. “God, I am <em>never</em> going to get tired of hearing that.”</p><p>Santana matched her smile and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. They continued to kiss for minutes and minutes – which Santana didn’t mind; she was happy to spend hours, even days, kissing Brittany. When Brittany’s hand moved down Santana’s body and played with her clit, she didn’t think, just responded. The moan was disjointed and kind of sounded a little weird to Santana but Brittany <em>really</em> seemed to like it so when her fingers slipped inside Santana, she let Brittany know just how it made her feel. She dug her nails into Brittany’s shoulders, pulling a moan from Brittany’s mouth and Santana finally got it. She got the addiction of eliciting those sounds. Brittany had also kept herself pretty restrained during sex in terms of noises. She’s mostly just said Santana’s name over and over which was wonderful in its own right.</p><p>But her moan… Santana needed more of that. And she was happy to give Brittany everything she had.</p><p>They started moving together, Brittany riding Santana’s thigh and she could feel the wetness coating her skin.</p><p>“Yes,” she groaned when Brittany hit a particularly deep spot.</p><p>“Fuck me, baby. That’s so hot,” Brittany moaned into her shoulder.</p><p>Santana flexed her thigh muscle as Brittany was grinding to hit her clit and the resulting moan sent shivers all through her body. She dropped one hand to Brittany’s ass and gripped it, encouraging the rocking. Each thrust forward seemed to go deeper and deeper into her and she lost herself to the pleasure.</p><p>“Britt! Britt!”</p><p>“I love you, San,” Brittany panted in between groans as she pushed them both to the highest high.</p><p>Santana bit into Brittany’s shoulder when she came but let the whimpers of pleasure escape into Brittany’s ear. As Brittany worked her through her orgasm, she hit her own and their bodies shook together.</p><p>Brittany had given Santana some amazing orgasms but she felt like that one was probably the most intense after their first time. Brittany lay on top of her, letting her weight press them into the bed. Santana loved the feeling of being almost smothered by Brittany after sex. Her arms rested on Brittany’s back and she kissed her shoulder lightly over and over as Brittany regained control of her body. Santana knew from experience that big orgasms rendered Brittany limbless for a few minutes and she was very proud of the number of times she’d achieved that. She definitely got a kick out of making the girl she loved feel so good.</p><p>Brittany started moving and pushed herself up onto one elbow. She grinned. “Well, hey there, sexy.”</p><p>Santana smiled. “Hey there, yourself. That was amazing.”</p><p>“You were amazing,” Brittany said, kissing her lips. “So I’m thinking that we stay up here all day, preferably without clothes, maybe watch some movies, maybe <em>not</em> watch some movies?”</p><p>Santana chuckled. “That sounds perfect, babe.”</p><p>Brittany grinned and kissed her again. “It’s okay that I want you to myself for today?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Santana replied. “I’m kind of glad it’ll be just us.”</p><p>“Awesome. Then I’m gonna run downstairs and grab us some food to tide us over. And I’ll let my parents know that we are definitely not to be disturbed. Some very serious homework study session going on.”</p><p>Santana put on a blank expression. “Oh, yes. Very serious.”</p><p>“Love you! Won’t be long!” Brittany kissed her once more before bounding off the bed, almost falling over her own legs. The happy giggle she let out just made Santana smile at her lovingly. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together.</p><hr/><p>When Brittany woke up on Monday morning, she turned off her alarm and snuggled closer to Santana’s back for a few more moments, keeping her arm securely over Santana’s waist. Their weekend had been magical and Brittany knew that ordinarily, she would never want to break their bubble of happiness but it was the day they were getting their offers from schools and she wanted that confirmation from Juilliard more than anything. It would be the final piece of their puzzle.</p><p>She kept her eyes closed but resisted the lull of sleep. Even though Santana was speaking now, she was pretty sure that a lot of their time would be spent in silence, the way it usually was. They’d become so accustomed to finding all sorts of ways to communicate with one another that, as amazing as it was that Santana had the courage to talk, and as much as she loved hearing her voice, it was one of <em>many </em>ways that they spoke to one another.</p><p>Santana’s voice was <em>exactly</em> what Brittany had pictured. Totally musical with a rasp to it that Santana had tried to get rid of with clearing her throat but it hadn’t gone away so they both assumed that it was just part of her new voice. Brittany definitely didn’t mind. They’d discussed what would happen outside the bedroom and Santana said that she would see how she felt with talking to anyone else. Brittany agreed and promised to follow her lead. School was a definite no-no. Santana didn’t want that spotlight on her and Brittany didn’t blame her. There was enough of a spotlight on both of them already.</p><p>“Do we have to get up?” Santana whispered.</p><p>Brittany smiled. Even Santana’s whispers weren’t voiceless anymore. Sometimes a little croak would slip in there and she just loved how natural it all felt.</p><p>“The sooner we start the day, the sooner we start our future together,” Brittany replied, kissing Santana’s shoulder.</p><p>“That sounds like a pretty awesome day,” Santana mumbled, turning around.</p><p>Brittany met her waiting lips and they traded soft morning kisses before Santana’s alarm went off. They broke apart, smiled at one another and got out of bed. They took a shower together and while the temptation was there to have some fun – the temptation would <em>always</em> be there for Brittany – they managed to keep it relatively PG. Both dressed comfortably in jeans and t-shirts. There weren’t any classes for seniors that day and Brittany had already suggested that they spend the day in one of their rooms. Since Santana’s room wasn’t nearly as well known as Brittany’s, that was probably where they were going to end up.</p><p>“<em>Charlie’s </em>for coffee?” Brittany suggested as they shouldered their bags.</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Santana replied, pressing a light kiss to Brittany’s lips.</p><p>Brittany grinned. “We are so awesomely in love.”</p><p>“We absolutely are,” Santana agreed.</p><p>They entwined their fingers and walked downstairs. By the sound of it, Chris and Victoria had already left but Brittany knew they expected a full run down of her day that evening. It sucked that she was dropping Santana off at her house after school but Santana did have a surprise for Holly and Shelby and Brittany wasn’t going to ruin that for anything.</p><p>The drive to <em>Charlie’s</em> was relaxed and fun, as it usually was with them. Nothing was said and Brittany really appreciated how easy it was for them to slip between forms of communication. It was a testament, she thought, to how much they trusted and listened to one another.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t my favourite couple!” Charlie cheered as they walked in. “I’ve missed your faces around here! Grab a seat. I’ll be right out.”</p><p>With all the preparation and practise for the final showcase, Brittany and Santana hadn’t been to <em>Charlie’s</em> in about three weeks which, other than when Britt first got her injury, was the longest they’d been away.</p><p>Santana walked them to their booth and slid in first, Brittany immediately behind her. Brittany’s arm went around Santana’s shoulder and their fingers stayed linked.</p><p>“So, tell me!” Charlie exclaimed as he sat down opposite them.</p><p>“Well, San was <em>obviously</em> brilliant. She brought the house down. Everyone wanted to talk to her and she’s probably going to get offers from every single school that attended on Friday,” Brittany said proudly.</p><p>Charlie grinned at them both. “I could have guessed that. And yours, Britt?”</p><p><em>Brilliant</em>, Santana signed.</p><p>Brittany laughed and interpreted for Charlie.</p><p>“Also could have guessed that. Well! That’s cause for celebration! Do you girls have enough time for a special sundae?”</p><p>Brittany glanced at her phone. They were quite early so she nodded and smiled at Charlie’s excitement as he headed back to the kitchen. Brittany and Santana remained wrapped up on another, not saying anything. Their fingers traced each other’s in contented bliss. Brittany loved that they were able to co-exist with such ease and not have to fill the space with anything.</p><p>“Right, here we go. I call this the Brittana Sundae. It’s all your favourite things. Enjoy!” Charlie was clearly very proud and Brittany’s eyes widened at the gorgeous-looking sundae in front of her. The best part was the sliced strawberry on top. She took a piece and fed it to Santana who just smiled and winked.</p><p>“This looks incredible, Charlie. Wow. I don’t even wanna eat it because it’ll ruin the aesthetic.”</p><p>Charlie grinned and looked at the picture above their booth. It was a mounted copy of the photo from their first meeting, the same one that hung outside Will’s office. Holly had ordered about twenty after getting the original picture from Will. Brittany and Santana both had a copy in their rooms at school, in their bedrooms, and the others had been distributed amongst the Pierces and Holly and Shelby. One had made its way to <em>Charlie’s</em> where he’s wasted no time in hanging it above their booth.</p><p>Brittany wrinkled her nose in happiness as she took a spoon and dug into the sundae. The first bite was heaven. Chocolate brownie with salted caramel ice cream and strawberries made one hell of a combination in her mouth and she hummed her pleasure.</p><p>“This is gonna be my third-favourite thing, Charlie,” she gushed. “Oh my God, it’s <em>so </em>good.”</p><p>“Only third?” Charlie teased. “Oh, wait. No that sounds about right after Santana and dance, am I right?”</p><p>Brittany nodded and grinned, showing him mashed up brownie and ice cream. Santana slapped her arm and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Even if I’m gross, you still love me,” Brittany declared, finishing her mouthful.</p><p><em>Unfortunately</em>, Santana signed, but leaned in for a kiss anyway, which Brittany was only happy to deliver.</p><p>They finished their sundaes in happy silence, sometimes taking turns feeding one another, even though they were eating the same thing.</p><p>“Charlie, ten out of ten,” Brittany called when they were finished. “Probably not the best thing to have for breakfast but oh, well!”</p><p><em>You can dance for me to work off those carbs,</em> Santana signed.</p><p>Brittany grinned. <em>Or you could dance for me,</em> she signed back.</p><p>
  <em>Compromise. We dance together.</em>
</p><p>Brittany leaned in. “That sounds perfect,” she murmured before kissing Santana’s sugary lips.</p><p>Charlie waved away their offers of payment and Brittany knew that it was wishful thinking that Charlie would accept any payment from them. With the money he lost on not charging Brittany and Santana for their coffees and meals over the months, he probably could have opened up a second restaurant.</p><p>They were there <em>a lot</em>. It was their favourite place outside of their rooms at school and Brittany’s bedroom. As Brittany kissed Santana’s cheek before opening the passenger door for her, she glanced back at their booth and smiled as an idea crept into her head.</p><p>If she went ahead with her plan, it would take years to unfold but Brittany believed that it was worth it.</p><p>Santana was worth everything.</p><hr/><p>“Okay so after the spin, I’ll dip you but we’ll be extravagant about it,” Brittany instructed as she walked Santana through a loose Argentine tango that she’d thought of earlier that morning. Well, parts of an Argentine tango. She felt like it could be combined with something else but she wasn’t sure exactly what yet.</p><p>Santana was extended beneath her and with her right arm, she supported Santana’s body. With her left, she ran her fingers down from Santana’s lips, down her torso and gripped underneath Santana’s knee. Brittany stood up slowly, pulling Santana up with her at the same pace. It tested her core strength and she was thankful she had bucketloads of it.</p><p>Santana put an arm around Brittany’s neck without prompting and hiked the leg that Brittany had hold of around Brittany’s waist.</p><p>“Nice, baby,” Brittany breathed. “I’m gonna spin us.”</p><p>Santana kept her other leg extended as Brittany lifted her up and started spinning them in a tight circle, her hand firmly supporting Santana’s lower back. Their faces were millimetres apart and Brittany slowed the spin just so that she could kiss Santana, who responded fervently.</p><p>The sound of a phone ringing made them both groan in annoyance.</p><p>“Price of fame, babe,” Brittany replied, a little breathlessly. She jogged to where her phone was laying on the desk and picked up. “Brittany Pierce speaking.”</p><p>“Hi, Brittany! Derek North from California Institute of the Arts. How are you?”</p><p>Brittany shook her head and smiled. “Good, thanks. How are you?” She listened to the whole spiel from the representative and said that she’d let him know, even though the second he’d said ‘California’ she’d known her answer would be no.</p><p>Santana raised an eyebrow from her piano stool.</p><p>“California,” was all Brittany needed to say.</p><p>Santana rolled her eyes and continued checking her phone. While the usual modus operandi was that reps called the students with offers, they emailed Santana and her phone had been beeping non-stop – as Brittany had expected it would. Santana had switched her phone to silent so that they could still be creative in their own space. Brittany was rapidly discovering that Santana’s musical capabilities appeared to extend to dance as well.</p><p>“Oh,” Santana murmured, covering her mouth with one hand as she read something on her phone.</p><p>“What?” Brittany asked eagerly, hoping for the news that they’d been waiting all morning for.</p><p>Santana glanced at the door to her room which was shut firmly closed. She stood up and walked over to Brittany, handing her phone to her. “The New York Philharmonic want to perform <em>Bouquet</em> in a summer concert series. They want me as a guest conductor.”</p><p>Brittany’s mouth dropped open. “Baby! Holy shit, that’s amazing! We were gonna go to these and now they’ve asked you to <em>be</em> these!” She tempered her excitement. “What are you thinking?”</p><p>Santana looked dumbfounded. “I was expecting offers from schools. I wasn’t expecting <em>that</em>. That’s real world kinda stuff.”</p><p>Brittany nodded. “Well, we can discuss it more later, if you’d like?” she suggested, handing Santana her phone back. She ran her hands up and down Santana’s arms. “Hey, you never did play me my new special piece.”</p><p>Santana smiled at that. “Hmmm, I wonder what could have possibly kept me so busy that I would have forgone that.”</p><p>Brittany grinned. “That would be me.”</p><p>“You and your addictive body are dangerous,” Santana replied, bopping Brittany’s nose.</p><p>“Says the goddess walking among us mere mortals,” Brittany teased, slapping Santana’s ass as she walked away.</p><p>Santana just chuckled and sat down at the piano. Brittany leaned against the wall next to the piano and smiled excitedly. She <em>loved</em> hearing new music from Santana.</p><p>“This is little more upbeat than <em>Bouquet</em>,” Santana said. “I guess you make me happy or something.”</p><p>Brittany laughed. “I guess so. Sounds dreadful.”</p><p>“Oh, it is,” Santana agreed, letting her fingers warm up on the keys. She had just started the introduction when there was a knock on the door, causing Brittany to jump in surprise.</p><p>“Maybe it’s Quinn?” Brittany whispered, shrugging.</p><p>She opened it and smiled. “Hi, Rosemary. This is a pleasant surprise.” She stepped back to let her walk in.</p><p>Rosemary looked around the room with interest. “Well, I would have been here sooner except this room is quite difficult to find.”</p><p>“Yes, well, we quite enjoy that,” Brittany said with a laugh. She held a hand out to Santana, who immediately joined them. “Did you need something?”</p><p>Rosemary looked at them both. “Now, I know the normal protocol would be to call you but I’m old-fashioned and I wanted to speak to both of you anyway.”</p><p>Brittany’s heart picked up its pace and she could feel Santana’s hand behind her back clutching her shirt.</p><p>Rosemary pointed to their picture. “This is the photo of your first dance, correct?”</p><p>Brittany and Santana nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, it was actually unplanned. The pianist I had practised with was sick and I was conveniently not told until a few minutes before I was due to go on,” Brittany explained with a chuckle. “Santana was being introduced to the school and we’d only just met. She heard what music I was dancing to and after her performance, I went on stage to let everyone know that I wasn’t able to do the performance since I had no accompaniment. Then Santana started playing and I started dancing.” Brittany looked at Santana who was giving her a big eye smile. “And the rest is history.”</p><p>“Remarkable,” Rosemary said and Brittany could tell that she wasn’t being facetious. “Right, ladies, so I think it goes without saying that I would like to offer you both positions at The Juilliard School. I have an idea for a new programme that I’d like to run by you.”</p><p>Brittany could barely contain her excitement. “What is it?”</p><p>“Well, we recruit the best of the best within their fields and that has worked for us since 1905. I’m seeing more and more multi-talented students walking through our doors and having to choose one programme when they could be excelling in three or four. We need to seriously look at crossovers and I think that you two would be perfect to pioneer the programme.”</p><p>Brittany cocked her head. “Rosemary, that sounds amazing, but I think it probably serves Santana better than me. She’s the multi-talented one. I just dance.”</p><p>Santana smacked her arm in reproach and Brittany blushed.</p><p>“I think what Santana has beaten me to say is that you don’t <em>just</em> dance, Brittany. You’re a creator, an inventor. Yes, your primary medium is dance but what you and Santana create together is something altogether new and exciting. And that’s what I want to see at Juilliard. I want people to compose <em>and</em> sing <em>and</em> dance. Not one or the other. I’m calling it The Crossover Programme until I come up with something more clever.”</p><p><em>Convergence</em>, Santana signed immediately.</p><p>Brittany interpreted the word and Rosemary smiled. “I knew you two were perfect for this. So, what do you say?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come and join the Brittana server! https://discord.gg/WUpexmr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EPILOGUE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>January</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Brittany unlocked the front door to the apartment she shared with Santana.</p><p>“Honey, I’m home!” she called, grinning. It was a silly thing that she’d done ever since the start of the school year at Juilliard. On Thursdays, Santana finished class at three and Brittany had rehearsals until six so Santana came home and made dinner.</p><p>She shrugged off her winter jacket and hung it up. The apartment was quiet and Brittany grinned, having a suspicion that Santana had gotten wrapped up in composing again. She’d kind of been a non-stop composing machine ever since her highly-praised summer concert series with the New York Philharmonic back in July. They’d had a couple of weeks to settle into their apartment (separate from Quinn and Rachel, thank God) before orientation at Juilliard had started. With Rosemary launching The Convergence Project and naming the two of them the inspiration behind it, they hadn’t really had much time to breathe for the first two months. The pressure was intense but luckily, both Brittany and Santana thrived under pressure, especially when it came to doing what they loved.</p><p>Santana was still fairly quiet at school, only really speaking when she absolutely had to and Rosemary had become a mentor to them both. Brittany had merely cited Santana’s unwillingness to talk as trauma-related and Rosemary hadn’t needed to hear anything more. Tuesdays were the days they spent with The Convergence Project. It was a resounding success and widely appreciated from both faculty and students. Both Santana and Brittany had met so many other hugely talented students and The Convergence Project had already staged two successful showcases with another one scheduled for the following week.</p><p>Brittany rubbed her hands together to absorb the warmth from their apartment as she ventured into the kitchen to see what Santana had cooked for dinner.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Brittany squealed and jumped away from the stove. “Nothing!” she said quickly, holding up her hands.</p><p>Santana smirked. “You thought I’d forgotten about dinner again, didn’t you?”</p><p>Brittany grinned sheepishly. “You have been super inspired lately, babe. I can’t blame you for composing when you’re in the zone.”</p><p>“You say sweet things like that and I just can’t tease you anymore,” Santana said with a sigh, walking up to Brittany and wrapping her arms around her neck. “Hi,” she whispered.</p><p>Brittany’s arms went around Santana’s waist. “Hi,” she whispered, joining their lips in a soft kiss. </p><p>“So,” Santana began trailing kisses down Brittany’s neck. “I saw you rehearsing today.”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“I think you need to show me how those moves work,” Santana said, walking them backwards towards their bedroom. “I’m especially interested in that horizontal move you did.”</p><p>Brittany grinned. “It’s very technical. We may take a few tries to get it right.”</p><p>“Well, as long as we get it right,” Santana replied with a smirk, pushing Brittany onto the bed.</p><p>They ended up having dinner around midnight.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>July</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Brittany sat opposite Santana in their booth at <em>Charlie’s</em> and grinned happily.</p><p>“What?” Santana asked.</p><p>With every month that passed, Santana was becoming more and more comfortable talking in public and Brittany couldn’t be prouder of her.</p><p>“I’m happy,” Brittany replied, lifting a shoulder.</p><p>Santana narrowed her eyes. “You’re planning something.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>“If that something is coming to our favourite diner and ordering our favourite food, then heck yeah!”</p><p>“Heck yeah?” Santana smirked. “Now I know something’s up.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit, she’s right. She knows me too well.</em>
</p><p>“My two favourite girls are back!” Charlie cheered, depositing two Brittana sundaes on the table.</p><p>“Thanks, Charlie,” Santana said.</p><p>Charlie fanned himself and staggered back to the kitchen, both Brittany and Santana giggling after him.</p><p>“I miss him when we’re in New York,” Brittany said. “I wish we could Apparate him when we want these sundaes.”</p><p>“You just want him for his sundaes,” Santana teased.</p><p>“Uh, yeah! He made one <em>for us</em>. And we’re not even here to enjoy them.”</p><p>“Well, we’re here now,” Santana said, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>Brittany smiled and took her hand. “Yeah, we are.”</p><p>They continued holding hands as they finished their sundaes in a comfortable silence. Brittany was doing her best to appear nonchalant but the looks that Santana kept sending her told her that she was failing abysmally.</p><p>They reached the bottom of their sundaes and Santana was squinting at the bottom of her glass.</p><p>“What’s up?” Brittany asked, hoping to God she sounded casual.</p><p>“There’s something at the bottom of the glass. It looks like writing. Do you think Charlie finally got branded stuff?”</p><p>Brittany rolled her eyes. “Is it his logo?”</p><p>No,” Santana said slowly. “Wait…the first letter is an M. God, I wonder if these just haven’t been washed in ages and they’re weirdly shaped stains.” She chuckled at her own joke.</p><p>While Santana was peering into her glass, Brittany pulled out the box she’d been hiding in her pocket.</p><p>“Is that an A? Maybe an R. No, wait. The next one’s an R. Britt, come and help me read this.”</p><p>Brittany smirked and got up, sliding in next to Santana. She kissed her cheek but Santana didn’t react. She was quite intrigued with her puzzle, as Brittany knew she would be.</p><p>“Mara? Who’s Mara?”</p><p>Brittany sighed and Santana looked at her. “What?”</p><p>“You make it incredibly difficult to do a romantic proposal,” Brittany said, putting the box on the table.</p><p>“Oh my God!” Santana dropped the glass in her surprise but Brittany’s quick reflexes caught it. She put it on the table. “Britt,” she whispered.</p><p>Brittany swivelled so that she was facing Santana and took both her hands in her own. “Santana Lopez, you are the love of my life and right here is where I fell in love with you so I thought it was kinda romantic that I asked you this really important question in a place that holds so many great memories for us.”</p><p>She popped open the box and left it on the table. Santana’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.</p><p>“I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you and together, we’re magic. I want to be around you all the time. I want create history with you. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you. Santana Lopez, will you marry me?”</p><p>Santana nodded emphatically, tears running down her face.</p><p>“Well, yay me,” Brittany said with a grin. She took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Santana’s left ring finger, kissing the knuckle once she’d done so. As soon as she pulled back, she saw Santana looking at her in total awe. “Hey, fiancée,” she whispered, wrapping an arm around Santana’s waist and pulling her close.</p><p>“I love you,” Santana whispered before kissing her.</p><p>The diner erupted into applause and Santana broke the kiss to look around in embarrassment. It was then that she saw who was applauding them.</p><p>“Hi,” she said, confused.</p><p>Holly, Shelby, Chris, Victoria, Quinn, Rachel and Charlie all came closer to congratulate them. Brittany slid out of the booth so that they could receive proper hugs and well wishes.</p><p>“Thank you,” Shelby said in Brittany’s ear as she hugged her tightly.</p><p>Brittany smiled, knowing what Shelby was thanking her for. “She did it on her own, Shelby. I just helped her find the key.”</p><p>Shelby nodded. “You supported her in a way that none of us ever could.”</p><p>“I love her. I’d do anything for her,” Brittany said seriously.</p><p>“I know you would. But you are waiting until you graduate to get married.”</p><p>Brittany laughed. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Fifteen years later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Honey, I’m home!” Brittany called, closing the front door behind her. She hummed at the warmth their home immediately offered her and put the bags of groceries on the floor so that she could shrug out of her jacket.</p><p>“Momma!”</p><p>Brittany braced herself for the tornado that hit her legs. She ruffled his hair and he grinned up at her. “Are you behaving for Mama?”</p><p>Her son immediately got a guilty look on his face and Brittany shook her head with a smile.</p><p>“I’m guessing you still haven’t tidied your room like I asked you to this morning, so you’d best go and do that before you can help us with dinner.”</p><p>“Awwww,” he whined, stamping his foot.</p><p>“Not a discussion. Off you go, Dom.”</p><p>Dominic Pierce was every bit the mischievous little kid that Brittany had been but in looks, he was all Santana. Brittany picked up the groceries and tapped Dom’s little butt with her foot. He swiped at her but her reflexes were still too quick. She walked into the kitchen and immediately her heart warmed at the sight of her wife and two daughters singing and dancing.</p><p>“Looks like I arrived in time for the party!” Brittany declared.</p><p>Santana met her gaze and gave her the eye smile that had never gone away and still made her tummy tingle. Brittany smiled happily. She pressed a kiss to little Grace’s head who just squealed and banged her spoon on her high-chair table.</p><p>“Jo, what’s wrong?” Brittany asked their middle child.</p><p>“I’m too short,” Jo mumbled with a pout, in a picture-perfect image of Brittany as a kid. She pointed up to the island where Santana was cooking up a storm for dinner.</p><p>Brittany scoffed. “Short? Short?” She picked Jo up, who giggled. “How can you be short when you’re the tallest three-year-old there ever was?”</p><p>Jo laughed heartily and Brittany nuzzled her cheek. She deposited Jo onto one of the bar stools and finally turned to Santana.</p><p>Santana Pierce, world-renowned composer. Winner of the Pulitzer Prize for Musical Composition. Two-time Oscar nominee for Musical Score. The most beautiful woman in the world. Her <em>wife</em>. Brittany sighed and grinned.</p><p>“Hey, beautiful,” she murmured, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. “I missed you.”</p><p>Santana chuckled. “Babe, you were gone for half an hour.”</p><p>“I still missed you, though.” Brittany kissed her cheek. “You didn’t miss me?”</p><p>Santana put the spoon down and turned in Brittany’s arms so that their chests were pressed together. “I miss you when you wake up before me in the mornings. I miss you when you’re in a different room. I miss you when you’re in a different city. I miss you when we’re in the same room and you’re not touching me.”</p><p>“Oh,” Brittany murmured.</p><p>Santana smiled. “I always miss you, Britt.”</p><p>“Even right now?”</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe not right now since I have you in my arms.”</p><p>Brittany grinned and leaned in for a kiss that was probably a little too PG for the kids. Grace was eleven months so she didn’t understand and Jo was still at that age where she was more fascinated that her parents kissed. Dominic was the one that pulled faces but Brittany and Santana paid his protests no mind since he adored both of them.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you,” Brittany whispered, breaking the steamy kiss.</p><p>Santana hummed, her eyes still closed as she recovered.</p><p>“I’ve told Juilliard to find someone to run The Convergence Project next year.”</p><p>“Really?” Santana’s smile was wide.</p><p>Brittany nodded and kissed her again. “I’m tired of missing out on our family. I’m tired of missing you. I love The Convergence Project. I love what it’s done for us, how it’s given us careers that we love but my family is the most important thing in the world to me.”</p><p>“Oh, Britt, thank you.” Santana hugged her tightly. “I was really hoping that you would do something without me having to say anything. I really didn’t want to have that conversation.”</p><p>Brittany chuckled. “Baby, we’ve always talked with more than just words. I knew you hated it when I was away and you were home with the kids. I’m so grateful to you for being both their moms during that time. But we’re a partnership, a team, and I’m not letting you carry all the weight. I promised I would always bear it with you.”</p><p>Santana smiled and kissed her again. It was quick, it was intense and it left Brittany wanting more, as Santana always did. In seventeen years of being in love, her desire for Santana had never dwindled.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Tonight, we are definitely going to have some special mommy time. But for now, we do have a Thanksgiving dinner to prepare. Eight people will be walking through that door in an hour and I still have loads to do.”</p><p>“Nope, Super Mom’s sidekick is here.” Brittany stated, picking up the groceries that she’d put down. “Tell me where you want me, Mrs. Pierce.”</p><p><em>On your back but that will have to wait,</em> Santana signed.</p><p>Brittany smirked. <em>You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow.</em></p><p>Santana winked at her and Brittany grinned. Santana pointed to the stuffing which was still Brittany’s specialty and she got to work. Ten minutes later, Dom joined them and they laughed and sang as they prepped for Thanksgiving dinner.</p><hr/><p>Much later that evening, Brittany was making coffee for everyone and noticed her wife was absent from the gathering in the living room. The kids had long been put to bed so there was only one place Brittany knew she’d be. She made sure everyone had their coffee before taking her cup and Santana’s into Santana’s music room. Sure enough, Santana was sitting on the sofa in there, staring at the pictures on the wall. Brittany down next her and handed Santana her coffee. She took it with a grateful smile.</p><p>“Are they wondering where I am?” she murmured.</p><p>“Nope,” Brittany replied simply, wriggling close to Santana who leaned her head on Brittany’s shoulder. She looked up at the very first picture of them together. “God, we were kids back then, weren’t we?”</p><p>Santana smiled. “Yeah, but we knew what we wanted and we created magic together.”</p><p>“We still create magic, baby.”</p><p>Santana hummed her agreement.</p><p>They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Brittany took Santana’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Do you miss them?”</p><p>“Every day,” Santana sighed. “But it’s gotten easier with every year and, of course, with you by my side.”</p><p>Brittany kissed Santana’s head. “Always.”</p><p>Surrounding the picture of Brittany and Santana’s first dance, as they called it, was a picture of their wedding day, a beautiful summer’s day in the Pierce Ohio home garden a month after they’d both graduated from Juilliard, Santana’s invitations to the Oscars and her nominations, a picture of her accepting her Pulitzer, black and white photos of each of the kids being born, pictures of Shelby and Holly’s wedding, Quinn and Rachel’s wedding with their kids and, right at the top, a picture of Santana’s parents on the last vacation they’d taken before they’d died.</p><p>“They’re smiling down,” Brittany murmured. “They’re so proud of you for everything you’ve accomplished.”</p><p>Santana turned her head into Brittany’s shoulder and let out a small sob. Brittany felt her throat tighten because when Santana cried, she immediately got upset. She knew that she’d done all she could to mitigate the pain and for the most part, Santana had dealt with her parents’ deaths. Understandably, she really felt their absence over Thanksgiving and always took a moment by herself, which no one in the family minded.</p><p>Brittany started humming <em>Lily</em>, a piece that Santana had written their second year at Juilliard to express her feeling of loss. Every year, Brittany gave Santana the first lily that bloomed in their garden just as summer started. Santana put it in her music room and Brittany would replace it as soon one died until they stopped blooming.</p><p>“I’m eternally grateful for you, Britt,” Santana whispered, blinking her tears away.</p><p>“I’m eternally grateful for you, San,” Brittany whispered back, turning to her and resting their foreheads together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so we finally reach the end. This has been an incredible ride and I am so happy with how it turned out. I am going to adapt this into an original novel  - you can follow my socials for updates :)</p><p>Thank you to everyone for your patience, your support and for loving two cheerleaders as much as me :)</p><p>Join the Brittana server!! https://discord.gg/WUpexmr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Author's note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi everyone :)</p><p>Thanks for the overwhelming support with this story. For those still subscribed, or even reading it for the first time, I thought I'd pop this here for anyone interested.</p><p>I have adapted this fic into an original story. It's available on Amazon in Kindle and paperback format :)</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.amazon.com/dp/B08X721VSN">https://www.amazon.com/dp/B08X721VSN</a>
</p><p>Have an awesome day!<br/>-H</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Re-posted from ff.net. Originally published between 2012-2014.</p><p>As I'm posting the chapters (12 already written and previously posted), I'm doing a full edit and overhaul as I plan to turn this into a work of original fiction once it's done :)</p><p>This is largely due to my Glee rewatch the first week of isolation ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>